


And I'll Get That Message Home

by Lindlly



Series: My Girls [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, Everyday Life, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 280,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindlly/pseuds/Lindlly
Summary: A few years ago, Nicole and Carmilla found their homes in Waverly and Laura's arms, and learnt what love really meant.It's now five years later and a lot of things have changed. Or maybe not so much, actually... I mean, Laura is still a victim of sugar, Carm's still not up before noon, Wave keeps stealing everybody's clothes and Nicole still wears her large and comfy hoodies that everybody seems to love so much.So yup, all things considered, they're still the same. Though, life keeps being surprising and brings its share of good and bad things. But when you're surrounded by love, everything should turn right at the end... Right ?Wayhaught and Hollstein fic (with differents POV) :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, like i promised, i'm back with the second part of this story ! And i'm really excited for you to read it :)
> 
> First, i really want to thank again all the people who's been here with me on this story. I was clearly overwhelmed by all the comments, kudos and love you all gave me. So a big thank you to all of you !
> 
> Secondly, the title is after Message by Coldplay and English is still not my first language, so sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Thirdly, i need to give you some informations about this second part:  
> \- It's about 5 years later, so they're now around 23  
> \- They're still in New Haven  
> \- Differents POV along the chapters
> 
> And finally, for all the new readers, welcome ! It's the second part of Let's Pretend, and you don't have to read the first part to be able to read this one. Though, you might will be a little lost sometimes, so here's a little summary of the first part :  
> Nicole and Carm, best friends for years, decided to hit the road during their summer where they met Waverly and Laura. They all fall in love and spent the summer together (with some stuggles of course). Nicole and Wave eventually got married and they all decided to share an apartment in New Haven.  
> Basically, it's all you need to know to be able to read this fiction without being too much lost. Though, if you want to read the first part it would be my pleasure and i highly recommand it if you want to know more about the characters' stories :)
> 
> Ok, i think we're ready... Enjoy ! :)

  
"Cooper ! Cooper, come back here !" I yelled, running as fast as possible, trying desperately to avoid people on my way.

But obviously, this stubborn dog kept running in the park, clearly up to drive me insane today. Well, to be true, it wasn't just today. No, no, it had actually been for about 5 years now.

It had started on day one, on September, 1st to be exact, when we all had completely melted seeing this little ball of fur of 4 months old. It hadn't took too much time for us to make a decision and adopt him, completely gaga of this Siberian husky with two different colored eyes.

Though, we had been so far away to imagine he would be a real devil.

Don't get me wrong, we all loved Cooper but he was clearly against all authority. And that, even after 5 years and 4 owners to raise him.

"Cooper !" i tried once again, looking at him getting closer to a soccer game. "Fuck !"

It was not like it was the first time he would interrupt a game, of course not. Cooper was fond of stealing balls and tear them apart in no time, pissing the players off. Though, even if it seemed to be extremely enjoyable for him, it was less for us, when we needed to explain and apologize for his behavior.

And let's say, people were usually not really friendly after this kind of accident.

"COOPER !" i screamed, probably looking like a crazy as he ran on the field.

I stopped, completely out of breath and bent down, my hands resting on my knees. "Great, perfect."

I knew he was too late to do something, he was already chasing the ball with glee and determination. It was clearly a game for him and i would surely be amused if it was in other circumstances. But here, seeing the faces of the players, i was pretty sure it would not be a playful time for me.

"What the hell !" one of the player yelled with his arms in the air.

I straightened, trying to catch my breath back and grimaced in pain. My body was hurting like hell, and i knew for sure i would need painkillers when i'd come home. I wasn't surprised though, i knew it would be the consequences to pretend i hadn't got in a accident less than a year ago and run carelessly after my dog.

I sighed and clenched my jaw, feeling the bitter taste i always felt when i was reminded of it. It had been a year ago but the pain was still here, in my body but in my heart too. A big part of my life had been stolen from me this day, taking my dreams and my plans away from me. No long would be Nicole Haught, Number 4, on the verge to get her ticket for the WNBA.

No, she had obviously been too silly to go skiing and had an awful fall causing her to get in coma for a few days and woke up with a broken leg, a fractured collarbone and a head concussion.

"Who this dog belongs to ?" another man screamed, looking around furiously.

I groaned and slowly walked on the field, trying to chase away the pain from my mind. "It's mine, i'm sorry" i apologized, getting closer to Cooper.

"Your fucking dog ruined our game and ball !"

"I know, i know" i sighed, looking at him annoyed. "Like i said i'm sorry" I knew it was my fault and he had the right to be mad but i wasn't feeling in the mood to deal with it right now. "Come on Cooper" i said, glaring at the dog who was apparently smart enough to fake being sorry.

I bent down to him and put him back on leash to be sure he wouldn't run free once again. I raised up and looked at the man who was still staring at me angrily. I sighed and reached for my wallet, putting out a twenty dollar bill in his hand. "Here, take this. It would be enough to buy another ball."

I didn't wait for him to respond back and walked away, staring at Cooper menacingly. He looked up at me and bumped his muzzle against my leg, knowing i was weak for this move. He knew all the tricks to get out of trouble with me. Just a kicked puppy look and a rush of affection, and i was softening. It was always working on me and Laura.

Though, with Wave and Carm, it was a bit more difficult.

"You know, Wave is going to get mad at you" i said, gently running a hand in his fur. He looked up again and tilted his head. I snickered and rolled my eyes. "Don't look at me like that, i'll tell her."

Yes, i knew i was the one supposed to yell at him for his behavior but i was feeling bad when i had to do it. And anyway, Waverly was more plausible. She had the right tone and a scaring look, way more efficient than mine. And she was like immunize to his puppy look. So...

He huffed and lowered his head, looking straight ahead. I giggled and looked ahead too, heading out of the park. "I know buddy, i know, i wouldn't like to be in your place too."

The walk back home was peaceful for my great relief, Cooper behaving kindly and like a good dog. Yes, sometimes it happened but not so much unfortunately. We made our way in the building and i didn't loose time to free him from his leash.

"Ok go." I watched him running in a hurry in the stairs and rolled my eyes amused. He was so relentless.

I started to climb the stairs too, knowing it would take me way more time to get up there. But it wasn't a problem, Cooper was probably already on the fourth floor scratching his claws against the door to get someone to open to him.

He was maybe stubborn but he was far from being dumb. He was actually too smart in my opinion.

"Cooper, no !" i suddenly heard Laura exclaimed in the building, Cooper's barking following soon after.

I frowned and tried my best to run in the stairs, cursing under my breath when i almost stumbled face down. I soon reached our floor and immediatelly laughed when i found Laura, kneeled down with Cooper half on her, and surrounded by groceries all scatered on the floor.

"Cooper get out" she chuckled, trying to push him away as he was trying to lick her face.

I grabbed him by the collar, still laughing and pulled him back. "Are you ok ?"

"Yes" she sighed amused, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Not the food though."

I looked around and grimaced, staring at Cooper who had already his muzzle stuffed with some meat. "He's a pain in the ass today."

She laughed and raised her brows up and down. "Tell me when he's not."

We eventually gathered everything and made our way inside, getting the groceries in the kitchen. Fortunately, most of the contents had still been good, well except for the meat. I grabbed the packet of cookie and looked at it with a frown. I then grabbed the cereals and sighed.

Everything was fucking vegan.

_Vegan_ , like it was not hard enough to find meal's ideas with 'normal food'. Now we needed to cook vegan. Well, for Laura and Wave at least. It was their new fancy for about three months now. The all thing had slowly started, they had turned vegeterian at first and it had been absolutely ok, it had just been a matter of meat. But then, they had sunk into the dark side and had decided to go all vegan.

To be honest, it wasn't that bad. Vegan food were tasty... Sometimes.

But it was actually funny to piss them off. Carm and I took a real pleasure to play the annoying girlfriends, always complaining about it.

"You know" i started, putting the things in the cupboard amused. "I would appreciate if we still have some things to eat with actual eggs and milk."

She turned her head to me and closed the fridge's door with an innocent smile. "I don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes and scoffed, throwing at her the dish towel. She laughed and took out two mugs from the cabinet. "Come on it's not that bad, it tastes the same."

"It's not the same" i shook my head and took out the cocoa powder and well, some hazelnut milk. Fine, i actually loved hazelnut milk but i couldn't say that to her. You know, i needed to play annoyed for the cover. "Ugh, not even real milk."

She looked at me amused and rolled her eyes as she took the milk from my hand. "Whatever. Think about all the cows you protect when you decide to buy vegetal milk."

I lifted my eyebrows up and snorted, taking a seat on the counter. "What about the vegetal then ? You know, they have a soul too."

She looked up at me and gently punched my shoulder, causing me to hiss in pain.

Definitely the wrong arm.

"Fuck, i'm sorry" she quickly apologized, lightly touching my shoulder with her fingertips.

I sighed and smiled a little to reassure her. "Don't worry, it's just i had to run after Coop in the park and i'm sored now."

She sighed and glared at Cooper who was watching us, lazily spreaded on the couch. He huffed and turned his head way, not a bit disturbed by her glare. Yes, he had took so much after Carm.

"You should rest" she proposed with a soft voice. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

_Rest_.

I never thought i would hear this word so much in my life. I never thought i would see so much pity in people eyes either... For the past 8 months, people had treated with nothing but pity and i was starting to get really frustrated. Wave, Laura and Carm acted less this way, but they were still too soft on me for my taste. And i really needed people to stop that.

"I don't wanna rest, i'm fine don't worry."

She looked at me unconvinced but didn't push further. In 5 years, she had learnt to know me and i was grateful for that. "Ok, then i think it's your turn to cook for tonight" she noted, pouring us two hot chocolate with a smirk.

I lifted my eyebrows surprised and chuckled. "It's Carm's turn."

"Yeah, but she's working till 8 pm and i don't wanna wait 10pm for eating. I need to meet Jake at the journal at 6 am tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine." I softly hopped down from the counter and made my way to the second couch, the one not occupied by the King Cooper, and fell onto the cushion with my cup in hand. "Why do you need to get there so early ?"

She sighed, taking her laptop on her way and sat next to me. "We need to do an interview in Litchfield. A guy won a price for making the biggest pizza of USA."

I frowned and started to laugh. "Wow."

She groaned and turned her head to me with a pout. "I know it sucks, but my boss didn't let me the choice."

"Well, look on the bright sight, maybe you'll eat some pizza for free."

"At 7 am ? No thanks" she chuckled, shaking a bit her head as she opened her laptop on the coffee table. "So much for being a reporter." I looked at her sorry and gave her a soft smile.

She was way too hard on her. It had been a year now she had ended her journalism degree with great results. She had then done a series of internships, wanting to gain experiences and a large amount of contacts. It hadn't been long for her to get in touch with the Connecticut News who wanted her. It had been now six months she was working for them and she was clearly in her element. She had started with short news items on the net, but had soon shown what she could do, earning a fast promotion. She was now a reporter on the local news channel and everybody loved her. But the problem though, were the interviews which were far from being interesting.

"You know, you should see things in a different way" i started, lying on my back and resting my head on her laps. "Think that not everybody is a reporter for the TV at just 23. If you're here, there is a reason. You're good at what you do and i'm sure that in a few months, you will do real big news."

She looked down at me with a shy smile. "Do you really think that ?"

"We all do" i confirmed with a grin.

She beamed and stared at me playfully. "And i'm not even 23 yet."

I snorted and smiled mischieviously as i closed my eyes. Her birthday was just in a few days and Carm had decided to throw to her a surprise party. Carm had asked her bosses if we could do it at her work, and they had obviously agreed. It was not a news they had a sweet spot for her anyway.

Carm worked in their Irish Pub for four years now, and they had built a strong relationship along the years. Casey was an Irish man who was running his business with her wife, Kelly for 15 years now. They were well known for one of the best bar in New Haven thanks to their warm atmosphere, delicious beers and whiskey, but also for their opening scene every Thursday and Saturday. The place was always packed but Carm was feeling at her ease in there, and she had learnt to make some blowing mind cocktails.

So yeah anyway, the party was planned in _The Lucky Dolley_ on Friday night. A lot of people were invited, like about 50 ? Old friends, new friends, workmates, family.

Theme : Nerdy Nerd.

Yes, i had been confused too when Carm had told me this. But she had explained then that it was all the shows or universes like Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Buffy, you know all the things Laura was clearly into. So it had been a month now we were looking on the internet to buy some decoration related to that theme. It hadn't been easy, but eventually we had found almost everything for Friday.

And i was pretty eager to see her face.

I opened my eyes, feeling suddenly tired and checked the hour on the tv. It was just 5pm and i knew Wave won't be here till 7pm, i have some time to take a nap. I rolled up and cringed, the pain being way worst than earlier. I sighed and slowly stood up.

"I'm gonna take a nap" i informed Laura who was focused on her laptop. She nodded, not bothering to move her gaze from the screen.

I shuffled to the bedroom and dropped on the bed in no time. I looked at the pills on the nightstand and didn't bother to respect the right time to take it. Honestly, i just needed some relief to be able to sleep. I swallowed a few, maybe too much, and fell on my stomach with my head buried in the pillows. It didn't take too long for the pills to make their effect, finally relaxing my aching body.

 

* * *

 

"Baby" Wave whispered in my ear, her fingers gently running in my hair. I smiled a little and kept my eyes closed, nestling my nose deeper in the pillow. I felt her body pressing closer to me as she started to drop light kisses on my jaw. "Time to wake up sleepy head."

I whined and slowly shook my head. "Mmno, donno wanna to" i mumbled, way too sleepy to make a proper sentence.

Or maybe too stoned... it was always hard to tell with the pills.

She snickered and turned me softly on my back, climbing immediately on me. I growled and let my eyelids fluttering opened, my arms still laid flat on my side. The pain had finally disappeared for my great pleasure. I was feeling relaxed and peaceful.

And totally in love with the angel above me.

"Hey you" i slowly grinned, staring at her completely hypnotized.

She softly giggled and leaned into me. "Hey you" she murmured, brushing our noses together. "Did you really dare to take a nap without me ?"

I grinned even more and slowly brought my hands on her legs. "I told myself that" i blinked my eyes, trying to chase the sleep away. "That if i slept, the time would spend faster" i finished, opening my eyes again with a smile. "And i would see you quicker."

She lifted her eyebrows and started to laugh. "You're good."

"Mmh, i know" i chuckled, sliding my hands along her thighs. "Can i get a kiss from my wife now ?"

She smiled with a nod and caught my lips tenderly. She eventually pulled away and dropped her head in my neck, her fingers starting to brush my skin. "Did you have a good day ?"

"Uneventful."

Like the past months anyway.

My days were basically rythmed by physiotherapist sessions for my leg, clavicle and back, and meeting with my therapist. Luckily, my rehabilitation for my leg had ended a month ago. I was getting better with the time. I had started to go swimming and it was actually helping my body to get better and gain strength back. I was able to run again too. Well technically, i wasn't supposed to yet, but i missed running so much so i didn't bother to follow the rules. I was careful to go slow though. Well, except when i needed to chase after Cooper like earlier.

It was dumb to push my body so much, i was aware. My body needed a long time to recover after each run, but it still felt too good to stop. And i knew i could still take painkillers when the pain was getting too much.

"How were your session with Karen ?"

I sighed and ran my hands on her back. "Boring."

Karen was my therapist. After the doctors told me that all my chances to play basketball in a high-level again were ruined, they had thought it would be good for me to get therapist sessions. It wasn't helping though. She was a nice woman but honestly, nothing would change the fact that i ruined my career in basketball.

"What did you talk about ?" she inquired, raising her head to look at me.

I stared at her and smirked. "I'm not supposed to talk about my session with you, you know. It's private."

It was a lame way to avoid the subject, but i just wanted and needed to talk about something else. Anything other than guilt, blame and me in general.

She chuckled a little and nodded. I knew she was aware that it was my attempt to escape the all thing. But she didn't push though and gently kissed me.

"How was your day ?" i asked, softly locking some hair behind her ear.

"Good. I had to take care of three classes alone and it went well" she replied with a beaming smile. "I was scared at first but i'm more at ease now i know a bit more the students."

Wave was still in Yale, but as a TA now. She was still a student but she was currently working on her thesis about Ancient Roman and Greece History. Yes, she was completely a nerd. But a hot one. In September, she had decided to take a job as a teacher assistant in History. It had been one month now she was doing it and she loved it.

I was pretty convinced she would eventually end as a teacher anyway.

"I'm proud of you baby" i grinned, stealing another kiss.

She kissed me back, this time more firmly and slid her hands under my sweater and tshirt. I shivered and rolled us over, my turn to get on her. I swiftly settled between her legs and dropped my mouth in her neck, leaving a path of heated kisses. Her hands buried in my hair and tightened when i rolled my hips against hers.

"Nope, no way you're starting that right now" Laura's voice suddenly echoed in our room. "It's your turn to cook i remind you." I groaned and didn't move from above Wave.

Sharing a place with your best friends was awesome yes, but it meant no boundaries at all. Especially after 5 years in the same apartment. Let's say that in a such amount of time, running into make out or sometimes sex sessions, had become a common thing.

And nobody really cared now to interrupt it as you could see.

"Get out" Wave groaned, her hands still under my tshirt, teasing pleasantly the side of my breasts.

I shivered and nipped at her shoulder, feeling a solid rush of arousal between my legs. Laura had always the perfect time to ruin our make out session, i swear it was like she had a sex-dar or something like that.

"Nope, like i said it's her turn to cook."

"You know" i sighed, lifting my head up to look at her. "It's not because you and Carm can't fuck, you have to prevent us to do so too."

She squinted her eyes and flipped me off. "Bitch."

Wave started to laugh and raised on her elbows. "So eloquant for a reporter."

Laura rolled her eyes amused and made her way to our bed. "It's not even funny. It's like we don't see each other anymore."

She fell next to us and laid on her side, facing me. She then dropped her head on Wave's shoulder and pouted. I sighed a bit amused but frustrated too, knowing our make out session was apparently finished. I rested my head on Wave's free shoulder and looked at Laura sorry.

Laura and Carm had really different schedules and it was true they were often missing each other. Carm worked night shifts most of the time, except for the Wednesday like today, the Monday and the Sunday which was her day off. For Laura, it was most of the time early work hours and was free during the nights. So not the perfect sync between the two.

We were often spending our nights at the Pub though, but it was not the same. They needed to spend private time together as well, and i could definitely understand their frustration about it.

"She's not working tonight Sweety" Wave said, running her hand in my hair.

"Yes i know" Laura smiled a little, looking up at her. "But i need to get up early tomorrow. I just hope she'll be free for my birthday."

I grinned mischieviously and gently pinched Wave's hip. She softly tightened her fingers in my hair, letting me know she had understood too. "She will, don't worry."

Laura nodded and stared at me suspicious. "Why are you smiling like that ?"

Shit.

I lifted my eyebrows up and chuckled. "Like what ?"

"Like you know something i don't."

I rolled my eyes and tried to act normal. "I just smiled that's all."

"Leave my baby alone" Wave intervened, glaring playfully at Laura. I grinned and looked at Laura amused as i cuddled closer to Wave.

She scoffed and perched herself on one of her elbow with a pout. "I want a hug too."

Wave giggled and brought her against her with her arm, holding both of us against her. "Happy ?"

"No, you're not Carm" she chuckled and closed her eyes. "But it will be enough until she comes home."

I snorted and kissed Wave on the jaw, before closing my eyes too. "Is it ok if we order pizza for tonight ?"

"No way, you're cooking" Laura said, apparently determined for me to cook tonight.

"So this is what you do when others work ?" Carm suddenly said.

I opened my eyes surprised and looked at her amused. She was leaned against the door frame with her arms folded against her and a smirk on. She looked exhausted but her eyes immediately shined when they landed on Laura.

"Carm !" Laura exclaimed, already jumping off the bed and running to her with a big smile on her lips.

Carm chuckled and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Hey Cupcake" she said, greeting her with a kiss. "Miss me ?"

Laura nodded and lifted her arms around her neck. "Yes."

Carm smirked and kissed her again. She then took her hand and dragged her to the bed. They flopped next to us, Laura already cuddling in Carm's arms. Like you could see, 5 years had changed nothing to their love. Actually, Carm was even more smitten and a big softy now.

"Hi Lovebirds" she acknowledged us with a sweet smile. Yep, definitely a big softy. Her eyes met mine and her smile got teasing. "You look like shit."

Smitten and softer. And yet, still a bitch.

I narrowed my eyes and kicked her leg amused. "You too, you know."

She chuckled and shrugged, kissing the top of Laura's head. "Well, it's what happened when you work. Though it's not your case, so what's your excuse ?"

I rolled my eyes annoyed but i was secretly glad. She had started to be less softer with me for a few weeks now and i was thankful for it. She was finally starting to treat me like before, not taking my accident for an excuse anymore. And it felt fucking good.

"I had to run after Cooper who ruined another soccer game and ball" i grimaced, looking at them amused.

They all laughed and Wave shook her head. "What did they say ?"

"They were pissed but i gave them 20$. But i didn't yell at Cooper yet, i told him you will." She groaned and scowled at me. See ? That's why she was the one who reprimand him everytime. "What ?" i asked sheepishly.

"It's always me who have to yell at him" she sighed. "No wonder why he loves you more."

"Come on he loves you too. And you're way more impressive than me."

"True" Laura mumbled, her face buried in Carm's chest. "You're scaring."

"See ?" i said, looking at her amused.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Carm with a pout. Carm looked at her and snorted. "Don't look at me like that, i won't do it for you."

"But he's scared of you. Come on, you don't care if he's mad at you."

Yes, Carm and Cooper were not really best friends. They had quite a love/hate friendship.

All had begun the day where Cooper had thought it would be a good idea to eat Carm's favourite boots. It had been the biggest drama of the year. She had forgiven him though, giving him the fact he was just a puppy. But this excuse wasn't enough the day he had decided to rip apart all of her sketchs.

Since then, it was complicated.

It was like Cooper had a knack for Carm's thing. But i was pretty sure he was just jealous of Cookie, our cat, and that it was a way for him to get Carm's attention.

"Still" she chuckled, playing with Laura's hair.

"It's ok if you don't yell at him you know" Laura said, lifting her head. "He's a baby, it's ok."

Carm arched an eyebrow. "He's 5, Cupcake."

"And it's because of both of you, always refusing to be tougher with him he doesn't listen to us now" Wave added with a cocked brow too.

She was maybe right. Laura and I had always been too much chill with him, refusing or rather unable to yell at him. I turned my eyes to Laura who glanced at me with a knowing look.

"I don't think violence is the key" she replied with a head's shake as she turned her gaze back to Wave.

"We're not talking about violence L.. I'm just saying you guys need to stop being so passif with him when he does something stupid."

"Agree" Carm nodded, looking at Laura and I with a dangerous stare. "Be the fucking Alpha, for fucking sake."

I snickered and rolled my eyes as i raised up. "Yeah, whatevs." I rolled out of the bed and stood up, quickly feeling dizzy. "Oh fuck."

I reached around to grab something to hold on to and quickly felt both hands on my hips. I got gently pulled down and realized i was now sat on Wave's laps.

"Are you ok baby ?" she gently asked with an arm around my waist and a hand pushing my hair back.

I firmly blinked, trying to chase the dizziness away and took a deep breath. "Y-yeah, i just got up too fast i think."

But we both knew it was not the only reason. Since the accident and my head concussion, i suffered from headache and frequent vertigo. Sometimes it happened like that but other time, it came out off nowhere. It was not dangerous per say, but it could definitely be if i was driving or if i was in a situation asking me some consciousness, you know.

"You should lie down for a bit" Carm said behind us.

I sighed and slowly shook my head. "No, it's ok it's gone." I was still a bit weak but i felt better. I looked at Wave and softly smiled. "I just need a magic kiss and it'll be all better."

She smiled a little, but it didn't reach her eyes. I could still see worry in her gaze and i knew what she was thinking.

It had been awhile now she wanted for me to go see the doctor to talk about it. It was not that i didn't want to, i would do anything to reassure her but i knew it would be useless. We already had done some scanner and everything was ok, it was just a consequence of the accident.

But it wasn't enough to make her relax though.

She brushed her fingers on my cheek and kissed me slowly. "Better ?" she asked as she leaned away.

I grinned and nodded. "Way better."

Laura suddenly kissed my temple and grinned. "Double magic kiss. So now you have enough strength to get your ass up and make us dinner" she declared with a teasing wink as she stood up.

I laughed and nodded, slowly getting on my feet, this time more careful. Wave followed my movements and kissed me on the nose. "Come on babe, i help you to cook."

She released me and quickly pushed Carm back on the bed when she was on the process to get up. She laughed and quickly ran out of the room with Laura, before Carm could start to chase after her.

"Bitch ! You're so dead."

Yeah, some things would never change.

 

* * *

 

"So i told him how to do it you know, and he said he already knew. So i let him do his things" Carmilla said with an eye roll as she took her beer. "And i just watched him doing it" she waved off and brought the bottle to her lips. "And he didn't know how to do a single damn thing !" She shook her head and drank a sip. "Fucking newbie."

As you could see, spending so much time with Laura had definetly rubbed off on Carm. She was way more talkative now but she was not as much than Laura though. Let's be honest, it was impossible to reach Laura's level of ramble.

"He's new babe, let him some time" Laura replied with a chuckle.

"He already worked in a Pub ?" Wave asked, neatly turning her spaghettis around her fork with the help of a spoon.

Yep, i had chose the easy way : Bolognese Pasta. The pasta were vegan and it was alright. At least for the pasta. Cause for the bolognese, it was another story. Wave had made the sauce with ' _textured vegetal proteine_ ', or ' _rubber piece_ ' as Carm and i called it, to replace the meat. Usually, Carm and I were not bothered cause we had cooked our own sauce.

Though tonight, I had been a bit lazy and we were now forced to eat their vegan sauce. And i was definitely pissed at myself for being such a lazy-ass.

"Mah, he says yes but i'm sure he's lying" Carm replied, pushing the food in her plate with a grimace. "Like seriously, the guy didn't even know what a Guiness was !" she exclaimed, staring at us with big eyes.

I gasped playfully and opened my eyes wide too. "Oh boy !"

Laura and Wave laughed as Carm glared at me. "Shut up, or you won't have free beers anymore."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "You're not playing fair here."

"Yes, but it works" she replied with a satisfied smirk. "Anyway, the guy is a pain in the ass and Casey wants me to take him under my arm. Great."

"I'm sure it's gonna be alright" Laura giggled and took her glass of wine. "And maybe he won't be strong enough to stand you and will quit in a few."

Carm smirked wickedly and arched an eyebrow. "Mmh, maybe i could be a bitch. You're totally right, Cupcake. By the way, still good for tomorrow night, Haught ?"

"Yep" i smiled with a nod. "Be here."

Wave leaned into me with her glass against her lips and lifted her head to me with a teasing smile. I smirked playfully and slid a hand on her thigh, gently squeezing it. It had became a usual thing for me to give a hand at the Pub on busy nights, and let's say that Wave and I had found an awesome game.

And a naughty one.

"You know" Laura said as she stood up. "I'm surprised Casey keeps asking your help when we all know you're sneaking away to fuck Wave in the storage room." She chuckled and made her way to the fridge.

I laughed and turned my head to her. "Like you're not doing it with Carm too."

"It's not the same, we're not doing it during her shift" she retorqued, glancing at Carm knowingly. Carm smirked and winked at her.

"Mmh of course" Wave snorted, looking at them with amusement.

"And she's working there so" Laura added, coming back to the table with ice cream and spoons. She kissed Carm on the cheek and dropped back on her chair, sliding a leg under her butt. "It's like her second home now, and it's the only way we found to keep an active sex life."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, bending over the table to grab the ice cream. "Yeah of course, it's not like you share the same bed every night."

"Yes, but she's usualy already asleep when i come home" Carm remarked, stealing the icea cream from my hands. "So it doesn't count."

Wave snorted and reached for a spoon. "Oh by the way, Kirsh called me earlier and he'll be here with Danny tomorrow afternoon. Someone's free to get them at the airport ?"

Yep, Kirsh was coming for Laura's birthday... With Danny. Laura's ex, yes. It had been two years now, Kirsh and her were together and it was still really awkward. But they were happy and seemed really in love, so it was what mattered the more.

"Hold up" Carm said, raising her hand before her. "Clifford is going to sleep here ? In our house ?"

Even if Danny was actually much nicer than the summer we had met her, Carm still hated her with no surprise.

Laura sighed and slapped her arm. "Yes she is. And it's not negociable."

"Come on, don't you think it's time to bury the hatchet ?" Wave noted amused. "She was with Laura 5 years ago."

"And she's actually nice" i remarked with a shrug.

She scowled at me with a growl. "Traitor."

I chuckled and gently kicked her shin under the table. "Come on, she's with Kirsh now and if we agree for Kirsh to sleep here, we can't ask her to go elsewhere."

"Uh, yes we can."

Laura rolled her eyes amused and grabbed Cookie on her laps. "Anyway, when are they landing ?"

"3pm, something like that" Wave replied with furrowed brows. "I'll check it again."

"I can pick them" i said with a smile. "It's not like i have something else to do anyway."

Carm looked at me like i was insane and took Cookie from Laura's laps. She nestled her agasint her chest and gently brushed her nose against her face. "You'll pee on her stuffs, ok my baby ?" Cookie meowed and rubbed her head against Carm's cheek. "Mmmh, good cat." She looked at us with a devil smirk.

"You're not taking Cookie down with you" Wave warned her, licking her spoon amused.

Laura looked at Carm and leaned to Cookie. "You'd be nice, mmh baby cat ? Listen your mommy. Your mama is fucking crazy."

Carm pushed Laura's head away with the palm of her hand and chuckled. "No she'll listen to me. She'll pee on her-" she suddenly stopped and swirled in her chair with wide eyes. "Cooper, come here !"

He looked up, and tilted his head, his tail already wiggling in excitement. It must be said that it was rare to see Carm calling him with such enthusiasm.

"Nope, no way you're taking my dog for doing your dirty work" i stopped her with narrowed eyes.

Cooper quickly came to us and looked at Carm with glee. She put Cookie on the table, turned around and bent to him. "Listen buddy, i need to ask you something. Ruin all Xena's thing" she said with a sly smile as she scratched behind his ears.

"You know, even if he understands you" Wave started, taking Cookie in her arms. "He won't listen to you" she finished, holding out her spoon for Cookie to lick. 

"He will, i'll find a way" she replied, turning her head to us. "You will" she repeated, turning back to Coop. He looked at her, his tongue hanging on the coner of his mouth and suddenly jumped on her, licking her face playfully. "Mmh, go away" she laughed, trying to push him back with her head turning from side to side.

I told you, a true love story.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :) Ready for chapter two ? It's from Wave's POV, enjoy !

 

  
I peppered Nicole's face with light kisses, running both of my hands in her hair as i slowly climbed on her. It was still early and i was supposed to get my ass up and get ready for work, but she was looking extremely cute right now and i couldn't resist. 

Well i could, but i didn't want too. 

Mmh nope, on second thought, i couldn't resist her. Especially now she was scrunching her face with a cute sleepy smile on and her eyes still closed. 

"Stop it" she murmured sleepily, her arms wrapping lazily around my waist.

I chuckled and caught her lips playfully, absolutely not ready to stop teasing her.

She whined and suddenly turned us around, crashing her body on mine. She quickly buried her head in the crook of my neck and pinned me on the bed with all of her weight. I laughed, squirming underneath her and snaked my arms around her neck.

"NO !" i exclaimed through my laugh, trying desperately to escape her when she started to blow some air in my neck.

She laughed and kept doing it, her hands now under my tank top, tickling my bare skin deviously. I lifted my hands in her hair and tried to pull her head back, careful to remain soft though. She still had neck pain and i didn't want to hurt her. 

Seriously, did death by tickling was something possible ? Cause if yes, i was on the verge of dying !

"Babe, stop i need to get up" i managed to say, completely out of breath.

"You're the one who started" she retorted, her teeth slowly nipping my shoulder.

I lifted my eyebrows and pulled her closer to me, feeling a wave of arousal awakening all my senses. Her hands quickly wandered on my breasts, cupping them tenderly as her lips found mine.

"Baby, stop" i mumbled against her mouth, a deep moan soon following. "Shit."

She chuckled and gently brushed her nose against mine. "How many time do we have ?"

I swallowed and turned my head to look at the clock on the nighstand. "I will say 5 minutes" i replied, turning my head back to her. I caught my bottom lip between my teeth and smiled wickedly. "Or, we can definitely take a shower together, and in that case we have about 15 minutes."

She arched an eyebrow and started to smile, apparently loving this idea. "I knew i married you for a reason" she declared teasingly, raising up.

I laughed and rolled out of bed, making a straight line to the bathroom. It was 7.00 am, so there were no chances for Carm to be already up, and i knew Laura was already gone for work. I lost no time to turn the shower on and quickly stripped off my top and panties. Nicole wasn't here yet, but i didn't wait for her to climb in the bathtub and start without her.

Starting to get a shower, of course. Come on, i wasn't that horny.

I lifted my hair up in a messy bun and walked under the stream, instantly closing my eyes when i felt the hot water hit my skin. It wasn't long before i felt two arms encircling my waist, and a mouth leaving hot kisses on my neck. I smiled and tilted my head, leaving her more space to wander. I gently grazed her hands on my stomach and grabbed one of her wrist, slowly guiding it between my leg.

Fine, i lied. I was that horny.

She chuckled and quickly got the cue, her fingers already brushing against my center. I smiled satisfied and reached behind me, resting my hand in the back of her neck. I turned my head to her, pulling her head down, and quickly pressed our lips together in a heated kiss.

It didn't take me too long to came undone around her fingers, reduced to a panting mess in her arms.

I released a deep satisfied breath when i finally came back from my high and began to smile like a fool. It was such a perfect way to start a day.

"Are we on time ?" Nicole asked amused, reaching for the body soap.

I giggled and nodded, turning around to face her. "I think. Well done, my Love."

She grinned wildly and dropped a kiss on my nose. "Finish to get ready, i'll make your breakfast."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and scrunched my nose in adoration. I was still blown away to see her so caring and loving as the first day, while we were married for five years.

Well, actually no i wasn't that surprised. She was Nicole, the most caring person i have ever known. Though, it was still awesome to notice that the flame between us had never fade away, even after all this time. I won't be lying, of course there were days where it wasn't easy between us. We were arguing more often than at first, we had learnt to live together and we had gone through hard times. But honestly, once thing was sure. Our love had just grown over the years.

I cupped her face and captured her lips in a tender kiss. "Thanks" i whispered once i pulled away. "You're the best."

"That's why you married me babe" she noted with a smug smirk.

I snorted and gently slapped her ass. "Go get me breakfast woman."

We suddenly fell silent and stared at each other with disguted faces.

I swear it sounded better in my head.

"No babe" she laughed, starting to shake her head. "Never again."

I chuckled and nodded, wrapping my arms around her neck. "Can you please make me breakfast, my perfect wife that i love to the moon and back ?" i tried again, softly playing with her hair.

She slowly narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Mmh, nah. Too much ass-licker."

I gasped amused, gently tightening my fingers in her hair. "Can you please make our breakfast, my Love ?" i murmured, my lips ghosting over hers.

"See, not that hard." She stole a kiss and pulled back with a satisfied smirk.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a soft smile anyway. She was still fucking cute after all.

Actually, the older she was getting, the more gorgeous she was becoming. I know, it seemed impossible to get even more beautiful than she already was, but i swear it was true. Her hair had turned a little less red and a bit more light auburn. They were still cut at shoulder length and her features had changed a little too. Basically, she was looking more grown up now. And yeah, i had to be really careful about the girls turning around her.

Who were way too much for my liking.

"Ok i let you get ready" she winked and grabbed a towel. "Don't have too much fun without me" she added, throwing me a sly grin.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Get out."

 

* * *

 

 

  
Alright, it was definitely one of this morning where you just couldn't find something to wear, and where everything felt wrong on you.

And i hated when it happened, because of course, it was usually the case when you were running late. It wouldn't been fun otherwise. I was always making fun of Laura for getting her outfit ready the night before but honestly, i was starting to consider this idea for myself too.

I sighed in frustration and turned my head towards the bed that was covered by all my clothes. I really hoped Nicole wasn't planning to get back to sleep, cause it was a mess and i would never have the time to clean up.

I shook my head and looked at Cooper who was lazily spread on the pile of clothes. "Ok baby boy" i said, resting my hands on my hips. "I need your help." He quickly raised his head up and tilted it with curious eyes. I chuckled and grabbed a high waisted jeans. "What about that and" i squinted my eyes and looked around. "That" i added, taking a plain white tshirt.

I stared at him and lifted my eyebrows with expectation. I know it was stupid to think he would be helpful but i was kind of desperate right now...

"What the hell" Nicole suddenly said from the door.

I quickly turned my head to her and pouted. "I have nothing to wear."

"Yeah, i can see that" she chuckled, watching the mess on the mattress. "Nothing at all" she insisted mockingly as she made her way to the bed. She sat on the edge and ran her hand on Cooper's head.

I narrowed my eyes and flipped her off. She was not helping at all.

She snickered and glanced at the items in my hands. "Why don't you put that ? It looks good."

I sighed and nodded not really convinced. To admit, i was a little annoyed to put such a simple outfit after 20 minutes of struggling. But i had not choice left, i was going to be really late otherwise. I put the jeans on, tucked the tshirt in and looked at myself in the mirror.

"You look great babe."

I smiled, running my hands on the top and tilted my head. It was good indeed. Tough, it was still missing something. Something black. Black and made of leather.

Carm's leather jacket.

I grinned mischieviously and spun around. "Do you think Carm would notice if i borrow her leather jacket ?"

Of course she would. And she would be so much pissed. Laura was the only one who had the privilege to wear it. And in my opinion, it was totally unfair. We were roommates, we were basically supposed to share everything.

Fine, it was bullshit. But for my defense, i was sure the jacket would fit perfectly with my outfit.

She grimaced and stood up. "Yes, defintely. But she's sleeping so..." She slowly shrugged with a wicked smile. "Come on" she said, holding her hand to me.

I bit my lip with excitement and grabbed her hand. "You're the best babe."

She winked at me amused and dragged me outside of the room. We made our way to Carm and Laura's bedroom and stopped before the door. She slowly pushed the handle, allowing us to check inside. The room was plunge in total darkness and Carm seemed to sleep soundly. Perfect.

"Ok go" she whispered, gently pushing me inside and quickly closing the door behind me.

I grimaced and stood still for a few seconds, trying to get my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I then squinted them and carefully scanned around. Usually, she would throw it on the desk chair but of course today it wasn't here. I rolled my eyes and shuffled to their small dressing room with the hope it would be hanging there.

Honestly if it was the case, it would certainly due to Laura and not Carm. Nope, there was no way that Carm would bother to put her jacket back on the hanger.

Seriously, she was as messy as Nicole. The both of them didn't clean anything. At first, Laura and I had obviously tried to get them a little more careful, but we quickly understood it would never happen. So we gave up. It had been hard at first to share a place with the messiest persons i have ever known, but eventually it had became easier to deal with it along the years.

It was still annoying though.

"Where are you" i murmured, looking around with focus. I rummaged through their clothes and finally found it. "Got ya' !" I quickly grabbed it and quietly made my way out. I closed the door behind me and released a deep breath.

"Did you find it ?" Nicole asked with an amused look on her face. I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows, showing her the jacket. She chuckled and dropped a gentle kiss on my lips. "You're the best."

"Mmh mmh" i nodded, my lips still pressed against her's. "And now, i'm finally ready." I leaned away with a beaming smile and slid my arms in the sleeves. I slowly shrugged the jacket on my back and pulled my hair out of it.

"How are you feeling ?" she inquired with a playful smile.

I pursed my lips and started to smirk. It was actually the first time i was wearing this jacket and i had to say it was feeling incredible. I didn't know if it was due to the fact it belonged to Carm and that i wasn't supposed to have it, or if it was the leather, but i was feeling...

"Fucking badass."

She laughed and raised her eyebrows up and down. "She's going to kill you."

She had absolutely right, i had signed my own death sentence here. But seeing my reflection on the mirror hanging in the hallway, i was looking way too hot to care for now.

I checked the time on my watch and hissed. "Fuck, i'm late."

"No shit" she chuckled, walking to the kitchen. "I made you something you can eat on your way and put some coffee in you thermos."

I sighed relieved and looked at her in pure delight. She was fucking perfect. "God, i love you so much sometimes" i exclaimed, trying to keep my balance as i put my shoes on.

She arched an eyebrow teasingly. "Only sometimes ?"

I giggled and straightened up. "Yeah, i don't really love you when you forget to do the dishes." Which by the way, were still untouched. "Babe, please do me a favor" i started, crossing the room to her. "Can you please clean the apartment before Kirsh and Danny get here ?"

She groaned and scrunched her nose in annoyance. "Why ?"

"Because the apartment is a fucking pigsty right now. Baby please, just vacuum around, wash the dishes and for God's sake" i said with big eyes. "Do the laundry."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

I grinned and cupped her cheeks. "Thanks. See you tonight." I quickly kissed her and pulled away. I grabbed my bag, the thermos; the toast she had made for me and ran to the door. "Love you !"

"Mmh, whatever" i heard her mumble before the door got closed.

I chuckled and rushed in the stairs. Maybe it'd still get a chance to be on time.

 

* * *

 

 

  
I had been late for my first class, of course. But luckily, Mrs Mc Cready had a sweet spot for me and hadn't said anything about it.

I had really been lucky the day i had got assigned with her. Gus McCready was a former archaeologist who had published different works about Ancient Roman and Greece, that i had obviously devoured. She loved her work and was passionate about History, what was making her one of the best teacher of Yale. And above all, she was extremely kind. She had taken me under her wing from the start, and i had a blast to be her assistant. She was often asking me to help her to teach the class and was always opened to get suggestions about the lectures she was giving.

She was simply awesome.

After teaching classes during all the morning, i had decided to go to the library to work on my thesis for a few hours. I knew i won't be able to work for the next few days, due to Laura's birthday, i had then planned to take some advance.

So here i was, surrounded by books and trying desperatly to quiet my stomach that was loudly grumbling. It was 1pm and knowing i just had a toast at breakfast this morning, i was obvisouly starving. Though, i was debating right now if i was going to go buy something to eat or not.

First, i was too lazy to pack my things and put the books back at their places, knowing i would come back in a few minutes. Secondly, the library was crowded and i was lucky enough to get a table from all by myself. I knew for sure, it won't be the case when i'd return. Especially knowing it was the best table in the library. And finally, i didn't like the food they sold here.

I grimaced when my stomach did another grumble and quickly pressed my arm against it, trying to muffle the sound. It didn't work of course. I sighed and rummaged through my bag, trying to find something i could eat. I frowned though when i noticed the screen of my phone full of messages. I took it out and immediately started to laugh when i read them.

 _From My Love - 11.46 pm_ : Carm's going to kill you ;)  
_From Carm - 11.48 pm_ : You're a fucking bitch.  
_From Carm - 11.48 pm_ : And a dead person.  
_From My Love - 12.07 pm_ : She's kinda of scary....  
_From Carm - 12.34 pm_ : If i see just one little, tiny thing which wasn't here, i swear you're going to regret it.  
_From Hollis - 12.46 pm_ : OMG ! You didn't dare :o

I laughed and shook my head, more entertained than scared. For now, at least. I knew i wouldn't be so amused later, when i'd have to face Carm. I leaned back in my chair and started to tap on the screen.

 _To Carm - 1.06 pm_ : I love you too.  
_To Hollis - 1.06 pm_ : Yes i did ! :p And i'm so fucking hot in it, i'll take it again for sure.  
_To My Love - 1.07 pm_ : I'm starving :(

I sighed and looked at my notes. I couldn't say that the last hour had been really productive...

 _From Hollis - 1.08 pm_ : Show me ! :p

I chukled and got ready to take a picture when i saw Nicole's text.

 _From My Love - 1.09 pm_ : Uh, eat ? :p

I rolled my eyes amused. Of course, she would give me this kind of reply. I took the picture and send it to Laura and Carm, cause after all i was going to be dead so why not pushing a bit further. I then went back to Nicole's text.

 _To My Love - 1.10 pm_ : I can't ! I don't want to loose my perfect table... :(  
_From My Love - 1.10pm_ : Perfect table ? :p  
_To My Love - 1.11 pm_ : Yes ! I'm in a far corner, near the windows and close to the heater. Perfect place <3  
_From Carm - 1.12 pm_ : You're so fucking dead.  
_From Hollis - 1.12 pm_ : You rock ! But not as much as Carm though... She's going to murder you, you know. You should run... Or move out. Like really, REALLY, far away :/

I laughed and briefly glanced around. Everybody was plunged in their books and notebooks, what reminded me i was supposed to be here to study too. I sighed and put my phone back in my bag, knowing i needed to stop texting them if i wanted to get back to work.

I loved them. But they were too much distracting.

It took me about 10 minutes to get back to work, but i eventually managed to gain some focus back. I was scribbling distractingly when i suddenly saw a hand dropping, what seemed like a bagel wrapped in a paper, on the book i was reading. I frowned and swiflty looked up.

And here was Nicole, beaming at me with her gorgeous dimples. "I couldn't let my wife starving."

I lifted my eyebrows surprised and chuckled in adoration. Perfectly. Perfect. Perfection. "You're so fucking perfect."

She grinned cockily and pulled back the chair next to me, taking a seat on it. "I know."

I giggled and leaned to her, giving her a gentle kiss. "Thanks baby" i mumbled, already sinking for another kiss.

She slid a hand through my hair and gently brushed my cheek with her thumb until we broke the kiss. She pulled back and nodded towards the table. "Eat."

I blinked with a wide smile and unwrapped it, noticing it was indeed a bagel stuffed with veggy. "What would i do without you ?" i said, digging in the bagel with enthusiasm.

She snickered and shrugged a shoulder. "Probably starving yourself." I chuckled and hummed in pleasure, my stomach finally happy to get filled. She looked at me amused and put a packet of hazelnut out of her pocket. "For later." She then took an apple out from her other pocket. "And for the dessert."

I giggled and shook my head in awe. "Thanks babe, seriously." She winked and glanced at my books with a frowned. I chuckled and leaned to her, resting my head on her shoulder. "Interesting, uh ?"

"Nope, not really" she chuckled with a head's shake. "And now my duty is done, i let you go back to work."

"No, stay a bit" i pleaded with a pout.

I knew i wouldn't be able to work with her by my side, that was the main reason i wasn't studying at home to be honest. She was too much distracting. But i was on my lunch break here, so technically she wouldn't bother me if she stayed.

She looked at the clock on the wall and nodded. "Ok, but just a few minutes. I need to be at the airport in a hour."

"Yep, don't worry" i beamed and turned around to face her. "Did you clean the house ?"

She snorted and blinked. "Yes, mom."

I giggled and scrunched my nose. "Carm is still mad ?"

"I would even say furious" she laughed with big eyes, taking my bagel. "You're really in deep shit" she added, taking a bite.

"I sent her a picture."

She looked at me surprised and chuckled. "What did she say ?"

"That i was a dead person."

"You are" she confirmed amused, giving me back the bagel. I smiled and lightly shrug, taking a piece of tomato out. "So this is _the_ table ?"

I looked at her amused and grinned. "Yep."

"I have to admit the view is pretty cool."

I nodded and sucked my fingers clean. "And i'm far away from the doors and near the heater. Told you, it was perfect."

She chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. "You should grave your name on it, you know."

I gasped and opened my eyes big. What a wonderful idea ! "Oh my God yes ! Do you have a knife ?"

She started to laugh and soflty shook her head. "Babe, i was kidding."

I pouted and fell back in my chair. I didn't care, next time i would come back with a knife. 

 

We finished to eat peacefully and talked for a bit, until it was time for her to go pick Kirsh and Danny.

She put her jacket back on and dropped a kiss on my temple. "See you tonight, Beautiful."

I grinned and looked up at her. "Be careful on the road." She blinked with a soft smile and walked away.

I sighed and looked at her, upset like i always was when i knew she would drive alone. Yes, she was able and allowed to drive again but i was still worried she would get dizzy and had another accident. And thinking she could get hurt again was something i couldn't stand.

There wasn't a day where i wasn't picturing her lying in a hospital bed, unconscious and covered by bruises and bandages. It had honestly been the worst days of my life... I had never thought, i could be more heartbroken than the day i had learnt Willa was dead. And yet... I had been devastated when the doctors had told me Nicole had fallen into a coma.

It had last for five days. Five days of pure torture, where i hadn't been able to leave her side for more than a hour. 

I firmly blinked, trying to think of something else and checked my phone again. 2.08 pm... I pursed my lips and stared blankly at my work. Maybe it was time to get really some work done.

 

* * *

 

It was around 7 pm when i finally arrived to the Pub where everybody were waiting for me. Turned out, the afternoon had eventually been productive and i had just finished to study like half an hour ago. My brain was about to explode though, and i was eager to finally relax with a good beer.

I was excited too to see Kirsh and Danny again. It had been at least 6 months we hadn't seen each other, and we had a lot to catch up. Kirsh and Danny were both PE Teachers now, working at the same High School, still in Kentucky. It had been a few years they were together and i would lie if i told you i hadn't been startled to learn they were a couple at first. They had hated each other since kindergarten and seeing them all in love had really been awkward. But i was used now and really happy, especially seeing things were good for them.

I pushed the doors opened and immediately puffed my cheeks, noticing the place was packed. It wasn't unusual, but i was still surprised everytime to see so much people. I glanced around, trying to find my friends and quickly smiled when i saw two giants and a tiny human perched at the counter, chatting animatedly with beers in their hands.

I crossed the room, determined to surprise them with a huge hug but soon found myself stopped by a hand on my wrist. I frowned, turning around and froze in an instant when i saw dark, dangerous eyes giving me a murderous stare.

Shit, Carm.

"Give it to me, now" she ordered with a menacing voice, looking at her jacket with narrowed eyes.

I rolled my eyes amused, jerking my hand away. "You know, you're acting ridiculous ?"

"I don't care, give it back to me" she repeated, her hands already on my arms. I chuckled and stepped back, deciding to tease her a little bit more.

Mmh, yep, as you could see Carm and I were still pissing each other off occasionaly. It had became a game between us, but an innocent one of course. Along the years, we had gotten really close and she was like my best friend now. We deeply loved each other, there was no doubt, but we were still taking pleasure to annoy each other.

She groaned and locked her jaw. I lifted my eyebrows amused and gave her a challenging look.

"Hey excuse me, can i have another one ?" a man suddenly said from the table next to us, showing his empty glass to Carm.

She looked at him annoyed and locked her jaw. "Sure." I snickered and tilted my head amused. She glared at me and pointed at the jacket. "Fine, you can keep it. But i swear if i saw just a-"

"Yeah, yeah i know" i cut her off with a beaming smile. "Thanks, Carm."

"Don't get used to it" she warned me, walking back to the counter.

I giggled, knowing for sure it won't be the last time i would steal her precious leather jacket. I followed her and immediately jumped to Kirsh, throwing my arms around his neck by behind. "Hi there."

"Nerdy Hottie !" he exclaimed happily, quickly spinning around to hug me. I laughed and held him close, still enjoying his bear hug.

"Hi Danny" i said, pulling back from Kirsh's arms.

"Hey Waverly" she replied with a warm smile.

We were in good terms yes, but it still felt strange to share hugs to be honest.

"Did you guys have a good flight ?" i asked, hopping on the stool next to Laura.

"Yep, it was quick" Kirsh replied, taking a sip on his beer.

"What can i get you, Gorgeous ?"

I turned my head and quickly grinned when i found myself just a few inches away from Nicole's face. She was staring at me with a playful smirk, her body leaned on the counter.

I scrunched my nose and nipped at my bottom lip. "A kiss ?"

She chuckled and slowly brushed her nose against mine. "That's all ?"

"Mmh, mmh" i nodded, pressing our lips together in a tender kiss. She lifted one of her hand in my hair and gently deepened the kiss, stealing my breath away. I hummed and leaned over the counter to cup her cheeks, not ready to break the kiss yet.

"For Fuck's sake, i didn't ask you to come to make out with Wave all night !" Carm suddenly said, pulling Nicole back from me by her shirt.

Nicole chuckled and turned her head to her. "I was just giving her her order you know."

"Hey, can i have another beer please ?" Danny asked to Carmilla, Kirsh and Laura too engaged in a discussion to pay attention.

Carm ignored her and looked at Nicole with a frown. "Did you hear someone talk ?" I snorted and rolled my eyes. She could really act like a child sometimes.

Nicole shook her head and sighed amused. "Be nice."

Carm shrugged with a smirk and kept drying her glass with the dishclothe. "Believe me, i'm being nice right now."

"You know, we're not child anymore" Danny said, scowling at Carm unpleased.

Carm rolled her eyes and turned her head to her with a fake smile. "I'm sorry Clifford, i can actually see your lips moving but i just can't hear you." She shook her head and clicked her tongue. "Actually, i can hear you but i don't want to listen to you."

"Here" Nicole said, gently pushing Carm away and giving a beer to Danny. "Excuse her, she decides to be a bitch tonight." Carm looked at her surprised and locked her jaw.

I giggled and perched my chin in my hands, my elbows resting on the counter. "Can i have a beer too please ?"

Nicole turned her head and leaned to me once again. "Mmh of course." She captured my lips in a sweet kiss and locked some hair behind my ear. "The usual ?" she softly murmured.

I nodded with a grin and shivered when i felt her tongue gently running over my bottom lip. I was aware we were surrounded by a lot of people, and that i was supposed to catch up with Kirsh and Danny but when she was kissing me like that, i just couldn't get myself doing anything else.

She eventually leaned away and winked at me. "I'm coming back."

I smiled with a nod and looked at my friends, ready to finally mingle. We discussed for a while, Laura talking about her last works on the news, Kirsh and Danny telling us stories about their students and me, speaking about my thesis and my TA job. The Pub was really crowded now and the first band of the night had already started to play. We were still sat at the counter, talking and checking from time to time on Nicole and Carm who were busy fixing drinks.

I wasn't really into Nicole working here to be honest. It was a hard job and even if it was just one or two nights by week, i wasn't really sure it was a good thing in her state. She needed to stand for a long time and her leg wasn't completely healed. Not talking about her back pain and vertigos. I had tried to talk to her about it, but she had brushed the subject off, telling me she would stop if she felt too tired.

But it was Nicole, i knew perfectly well she wasn't going to stop even if she was exhausting.

"Ok, she's really hot."

"Told you, the girls were hot here."

I frowned and turned my head around by curiosity, swiftly locking my jaw when i noticed two girls looking at Nicole with hungry eyes.

For my great displeasure, it was happening all the time. It wasn't a secret that Nicole and Carm were attractive, and a lot of customers were testing their lucks with them. Laura hadn't been too much bothered by it at first, but along the years she had got a bit more irritated. She was still able to keep her calm most of the time though. But for my part, it was a little harder to stay stoic when i knew someone was hitting on Nicole.

"Hey, what can i get you ?" Nicole asked over the music, leaning a bit on the counter to be able to hear them.

"Your number ?" one of the girls replied with a seductive smile.

Carm sneered besides Nicole, looking at me completely diverted. I glared at her and arched an eyebrow. She smirked and soon chuckled when Nicole's nudged her. I turned my gaze back to the girl and scanned her from head to toes.

Of course, she was pretty. Blonde, green eyes, thin and tall. She wasn't looking unfamiliar though. I had already seen her somewhere.

Nicole briefly glanced at me amused and turned her attention back to the girls, lifting her hand in the air. "I'm married."

I instantly smiled and straightened up. That right bitch, she's already taken.

"To her" Carm precised, pointing at me with a shot glass.

I rested my elbow on the counter, and dropped my head in my hand with an unfriendly smile. "Hi."

The blonde turned to me and froze in an instant. "Fuck, i'm screwed."

Her friend looked at her curiously and frowned. "Why ?"

"She's my History TA" she whispered, her face getting red.

Oh, now i remembered ! She was indeed in one of the class i teached with Professor McCready. I didn't remember her name though. Well, I hadn't pictured her to be the kind of girl hitting on a bartender, she was looking rather shy and introverted in class.

I gave her a bitchy smile and arched an eyebrow. "Remind me your name ?"

Yep, i definitely wanted it. You know, just in case i needed to grad her work someday.

"Um, Ashley Atkins" she replied, all her confidence gone by now. "Look, i'm sorry i didn't know she was your wife."

Nicole chuckled and looked at me amused. I rolled my eyes and decided to get pity on her. I had her name anyway. "It's ok, you didn't know" i reassured her, softening a bit.

She smiled embarrassed and looked back and forth between Nicole and I. "Sorry again, have a nice night you both." She hurried to leave, dragging her friend with her.

I sighed amused and turned back to Nicole. "Why do you need to be so attractive ?"

"See the bright sight babe, i've got great tips" she smirked teasingly, opening a beer for a customer and sliding it to him.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't argue with that, it was true. "Yeah, well don't count on me for giving you a tip tonight" i said, looking at her playfully. "The service is horrible."

She snickered and dropped her hands flat on the counter, leaning to me. "It's aint my fault if the customer is a pain in the ass."

I giggled and got closer to her too. "Yeah ? Why don't you try to shut her mouth then ?"

"With pleasure" she whispered, closing the distance between us.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and i hope you liked it :)
> 
> I've decided to start slowly but the real action and plot of this second part are going to settle along the following chapters, starting on the next one ! So i hope you're ready :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) So here's the third chapter with Laura's POV this time, enjoy !

 

Birthday day should definitely be a holiday.

That what i thought when i heard my alarm ringing at 6.30am, announcing i needed to get up for work.

It wasn't too much to ask, was it ? After all, we were supposed to be spoiled on our birthday, so why not a day off of work too ?

I sighed and slowly turned my head to Carm with a pout, quickly trading it for a smile. She was fast asleep, her head crashed against her pillow with some drool on the corner of her opened mouth. So much for being sexy uh ! I turned around to catch my phone and decided to take some pictures.

Come on, it was a golden ticket for Blackmail Land.

I snapped a few shots and once satisfied, dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead. I then found myself staring at her with a loving smile, soflty brushing her hair back from her face. Maybe she wasn't the sexiest this morning, but she was for sure hella cute.

Why did i need to start looking at her again ? It was even harder to get out of the bed now.

I sighed, getting my pout back on and quietly made my way to the bathroom. I opened the door and smiled amused when i noticed Wave applying some make up on her lashes, her mouth slightly opened in concentration. She turned her head to me and grinned wildly.

"Hi" i chuckled, closing the door behind me.

She hurried to close her mascara and quickly dragged me in her arms. "Happy Birthday Sweety !" she cheered, taking advantage of this hug to trap me and showering my face with kisses.

I laughed and scrunched my nose, moving my head from side to side playfully. "Get off me !."

She giggled proudly and stopped, not fully releasing me though. "Welcome to the 23 years old world" she declared, looking at my hair with narrowed eyes. "Mmh nope, i don't see some grey hair yet."

I snorted and gently pushed her away. "I'm blonde, it wouldn't show anyway."

"Good point" she noted with an amused smile. She took her place back in front of the mirror and resumed her make up. "So, ready for today ?"

I groaned and started to get undressed. "No, i just want to stay in bed with Carm all day."

Especially knowing she had taken her day off for me. I was just working until 4 pm today, but i was still frustrated to miss this huge occasion to spend a full day with my girlfriend. It was getting really hard to share more than 24h with her, except for the Sunday which was actually the only day we could spend together without getting our job in the way.

So yeah, i was a little sad to have to work today.

"She's going to sleep all day, anyway" Wave said, looking with amusement. "I'm sure she'll wake up just when you'll come back from work."

I chuckled and nodded. Kirsh and Danny were here, but she wouldn't bother for them. Especially for Danny. "The worst is you're probably right" i said, making my way to the shower. I turned it on and closed my eyes when the water started to hit my face. "You're working all day too ?"

"Nope, just this morning. But believe me, i would have prefer to stay in bed too."

I giggled and tucked my head behind the the shower curtain to look at her. "Let's call in sick."

She looked at me through the mirror and chuckled. "You, Laura Hollis, wants to call in sick ? And risk to miss a day at work ?"

I squinted my eyes and scrunched my nose. Even if i was craving to stay with Carm today, she was right i would feel guilty to lie. And we didn't know, maybe something big would happen today. Maybe the biggest scoop of my life. I sighed in defeat and closed the curtain back, resuming my shower.

"Yeah, that's what i thought" she lightly laughed.

"Shut up."

"I love you too."

 

* * *

 

It was a boring day.

I really wished something would happen for my birthday, like i had told myself this morning. Something that would mark the real start of my career. A Lois Lane kind of scoop, you know. Like an alien invasion, or a new Super Hero saving the world from the apocalypse. Or maybe the return of Voldemort, i don't know, something thrilling, exciting.

But nope, not such luck for me. Not only today, was an uneventful day at work, but it was also the worst birthday ever.

It was already 2 pm and nobody except for Wave had wished me my birthday. It was like everybody had forgotten about it. It wasn't a really serious matter, nobody was dying or anything but let's be honest, it was a bit upsetting when people you loved were ignoring your birthday. Like seriously, even my dad hadn't called me yet. And it was saying something.

I sighed and decided to check my phone for the hundred time today. I knew it was stupid to be so much bothered by that, but i couldn't help it. I looked at the screen and smiled in relief when i saw a text from Carm lighting the screen. I quickly unlocked my phone but soon lost all enthusiasm when i saw the content of the text.

 _From Carm - 2.12 pm_ : Do you know where i put my black beanie ?

She was fucking kidding me.

I took a deep breath and started to tap furiously on the screen.

Five years together, and she was forgetting my birthday for Merlin's sake !

 _To Carm - 2.12 pm_ : Who do you think i am ?! Your mom ?! You maid ?! I don't know where your fucking beanie is !  
_To Carm - 2.12 pm_ : And maybe if you start to clean your stuffs, you wouldn't have to ask me !

I threw my phone on my desk angrily and started to feel the tears in my eyes. Great. I sighed in frustration and stood up. If i was about to cry, i had still enough dignity to do it locked it in the bathroom rather than in front of my co-workers.

"Going somewhere Cutie ?"

I spun around and opened my eyes taken aback. Carm was standing just a few feets from me, her phone in her hand and a playful smirk plastered on her lips.

"What are you doing here ?" i spat out, not feeling in a playful mood at all.

She chuckled and lifted an eyebrow. "You seem even more pissed off in person."

I locked my jaw and glared at her. "Do you think you're funny ?!"

"A lot" she acquiesced with her fucking smug attitude.

I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. She had obviously picked today to be an infuriating asshole, and i was really on the verge to slap her fucking smirk away.

What was she doing here anyway ?

She rolled her eyes and took a step towards me. "Don't you see i'm teasing you, Cupcake ?" She grabbed my hand which i instantly jerked away.

"You didn't choose the right time. Or even the day to piss me off" i replied, trying desperately to keep my tears at bay.

She sighed and gently curled a finger under my chin, her face getting finally serious. "Hey, do you really think i would forget about your birthday ?"

I raised my eyebrows and swallowed. "You remember ?"

"Of course, yes" she softly chuckled, cupping my cheek. "How can i possibly forget it ?"

Ok i was feeling really, really ridiculous right now.

I shrugged and looked at her embarrassed. "I don't know, i just thought."

She snickered and gently brushed her thumbs on my pouting lips. "Sundance, Sundance, Sundance, what we're gonna do with you..." 

I giggled, softly shoving her shoulder. "Shut up."

She chuckled and slowly tilted her head. "Happy Birthday, Cupcake."

Arf, finally !

I beamed and nipped my lip. "Thank you."

She looked at me amused and slowly shook her head. "Come here." She brought me closer to her and leaned to me, gicing me a kiss full of love and tenderness. I beamed and wrapped my arms around her neck, finally feeling good today. "Mmokay, grab your thing we're leaving" she suddenly said, pulling away.

I sighed and shook my head. "I can't Carm, i'm working till 4."

"Nope, you're not anymore. I talked to your boss you have your afternoon off. Hop hop, come on" she smirked, clapping her hands together.

I frowned but soon smiled in excitement when i realized she was serious. "Where are we going ?" i asked, grabbing my coat and purse in a hurry.

"It's a surprise, you'll see." She winked at me and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the elevator.

We made our way outside the building and headed to our car excitedly. It was still the same old red Mustang. This pill of scrap always needed to be fixed but we didn't want to get rid of it yet. Or like ever actually. It was stupid to get so sentimental about a car, but honestly, there were too much memories attached to this car.

Come on, i had shared my first kiss with Carm in it.

She led me towards the passenger's door and opened it with a seductive smile. "After you my lady."

I chuckled and pecked her cheek before crawling inside. I had just got comfortable when my cheeks started to get attacked by a tongue. I laughed and turned my face, realizing Carm had brought Cooper with her. "Hey buddy !" i exclaimed, swirling in my seat to be able to hug him.

Obviously he tried to come settle on me but Carm opened the door with a scowl, and it was enough for Cooper to get back on the backseat without protest.

I laughed and looked at her. "Are you sick ?"

She put her seatbelt on and looked at me with a frown. "No. Why are you asking that ?"

"You brought Cooper."

She rolled her eyes and sighed amused. "I thought you'd be happy to spend some time with him. And i'm sure he's going to love where we're going."

I narrowed my eyes and turned to her. "And where is it ?"

"Nope, you'll wait till we're there." She threw me a wink and pulled out of the parking lot. "Buckled up Creampuff."

 

* * *

 

"Alright, it's not something big but i just thought we could enjoy a sunny afternoon just the two of us. You know, just walking around and chilling" she announced, pulling the car in an empty parking lot. She turned the motor off and turned to me, looking a bit hesitant. "Is that alright ?"

I lifted my eyebrows, glancing at the sea before us and softly smiled. "It's exactly what i needed Carm."

Turned out the suprise was the beach, and it was perfect. Especially during this time of the year. The beach was deserted and i don't know, there was something i loved about October's weather mixed with a walk on the beach. And it seemed Carm had remembered this.

"Perfect then."

We got out of the car, and as Carm made her way to the trunk, i opened the door to Cooper. Knowing he loved water and playing in the sand, it was not a surprise when he made a beeline to the beach.

I laughed and turned towards to Carm. "He's go-" but i promptly stopped myself when i saw her smiling at me lovingly, holding a gorgeous bouquet made of pale pink roses.

"They say pink roses mean happiness, gentleness" she explained, slowly closing the distance between us. "And i thought it was perfect for you."

I raised my eyebrows and gave her a shy smile. "They're beautiful."

"That's why i chose them too, they reminded me of you." She softly smiled and tilted her head. "Happy Birthday, Laura."

Fine, i didn't need some stupid Super Hero saving the world after all. Nope, all i needed today was right in front of me. The love of my life, the most beautiful girl i had ever seen and the person i loved the most in this world.

Carmilla Karnstein.

"Thanks" i breathed shakily, reaching for the bouquet. I felt some tears running on my cheeks but didn't bother to stop them, they were happy tears anyway. "I'm sorry if i snap at you ealier."

She snickered and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Cupcake." She cupped my face and gently dries my tears. "I deserved it, i was an ass."

"Yes, you were" i chuckled with a nod. "But you're not anymore."

She smirked and pressed a sweet kiss on my lips. "Come on, let's take a walk."

We walked peacefully, along the sea, chatting about random things and throwing a piece of wood to Cooper. He was having a blast and personnaly, i was too. I had dreamt of an afternoon like this for ages and i finally had it.

"Are you sure you don't want your scarf back ?" I asked, a bit worried.

The air being chilly because of some wind, she had carefully wrapped her scarf around my neck, leaving her in nothing but her leather jacket and beanie. She had told me she wasn't cold when i had protested, but i was pretty sure she was freezing her ass off.

"Nope Cupcake, i'm good. And i don't want for you to catch a cold."

"I'm wearing my coat babe, i won't."

She shrugged and brought our laced fingers to her lips. "Still." She dropped a gentle kiss on my knuckles and started to smile with tenderness. "Mattie came to say hi yesterday by the way, she was with Tyrone."

"Oh" i grinned and lifted my eyebrows. "How they're doing ?"

Mattie was a closed friend of Carmilla. They had met at the Lucky Dolley, where Mattie used to work too before she got pregnant of Tyrone. The two of them had quickly became close and i would lie if i said i hadn't been a little jealous at first. Mattie was really beautiful, charismatic and i knew Carm enjoyed a lot spending time with her. Carm had enjoyed teasing me about it, to piss me off of course, and it was actually working until the day i had discovered Mattie was already married.

And let me tell you it had been a huge relief.

"Great. Mattie is finally thinking about coming back to work and Tyrone is already talking about Santa." She chuckled and soflty shook her head. "He's so cute."

I smiled and looked at her playfully. "I don't know what's going on with that child, but if he wasn't just a 3 years boy, i would be careful."

She snickered, bringing me closer to her and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Don't worry, i think you're cute too."

"You better" i replied, grabbing her jacket's collar with a wicked smile.

"And," she smirked, pulling me closer. "I even think we should start our own family."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Really funny."

She lifted her eyebrow and smiled genuinely. "I'm not kidding, Cutie."

Woah, alright, i didn't expect that at all. Like, really not.

I frowned and looked at her a bit stunned. "R-really ?"

"Yes" she lightly shrugged and locked some hair behind my ear. "We're together for five years now and i don't know, i think i'm ready to start a family with you."

"B-but we're only 23 Carm" i replied, still speechless.

She frowned a bit but smiled anyway. "Who cares ? It's not like we just met. I love you and it what matters the most, no ?"

For Hufflepuff's sake, she was deeply serious. I stared a her, letting some time for my brain to process everything. She was basically telling me she wanted a baby with me, and she was practically asking me if i wanted that too.

Did i ?

Yes, obviously i did. She was the love of my life and of course, i had already dreamt about our children. A boy with her black hair and dark eyes and a girl, with my honey eyes and blonde hair. I had certainly pictured us fighting over names again, like we did a few years ago when we were getting our tatoos in San Diego. Yes, I definitely wanted children with her.

But was i ready ?

No, i wasn't sure i was ready to have them now. We were still young and honestly, i had planned to focus on my career first. I was just begining to get a place in journalism and i couldn't be preoccupied with kids righ now. It was a little selfish, i know but i had too much worked my ass off to just throw everything away right now.

"Earth to Laura" she said, toying delicately with my hair.

I blinked a few times, coming back from my internal ramble. "S-sorry."

"It's ok." She smiled a little and tilted her head. "So, what do you think ?"

Right, she needed an answer.

I stared at her once again and swallowed, realizing she was looking at me with hopeful eyes and that i was about to turn her down. I took a deep breath and bit my lip nervously. "I-i don't know if i'm ready yet."

"Oh" she said, her smile slowly fading away. "W-why ?"

"I think, i want to focus on my career first" i admitted, knowing it was better if i was honest from the start.

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise and gave me a small nod. "Ok."

"Carm-"

"What if i'm the one who get pregnant ?" she suddenly asked, her eyes lightening once again. "You wouldn't have to worry about your job in that case."

I looked at her, once again left completely shocked. She was ready to carry the baby. That was telling something from the girl who was always saying she would never take the risk to ruin her body with pregnancy. I knew she was jocking about that, but i knew she was still afraid about pregnancy. And i was too. It was beautiful to give life yes, but it was also scary in a way.

But here she was, telling me she would if it was the only thing holding me back.

"Can i take some time to think about it ?"

I was still unsure about this to be honest, but Carm was souding so sure that i just couldn't say no. And thinking about it, It was actually an idea to consider.

"Yeah." She looked at me with an excited smile and eyes full of joy, and i knew i had at least said the right thing for now. "Of course."

I chuckled and shook my head, knowing that i still needed to calm her hopes though. "Carm" i warned her, softly taking her hands. "I didn't say yes yet."

She swallowed and quickly nodded, but the sparks in her eyes were still here. We stared at each other, and ok it was actually the first time i was seeing her so enthusiastic about something not related to sex. And i was almost sure if she was keeping to look at me that way, i was going to give in and say yes...

No, Laura no !

No, i couldn't do that. It was an important decision and I just couldn't say yes like that, not taking the time to weigh up the pros and cons. It wasn't about deciding between Chinese or Italian, or struggling to pick a movie on Netflix. No it was about having a child, and we couldn't take this thing lightly.

"Is it more a yes or a no though ?" she suddenly asked, a smile starting to appear on her lips.

I chuckled and kissed her playfully before stepping back. "I don't know yet Carm, i'm serious." I grabbed her hand back and began to walk again. "Come on, let's get back to the car" i said, before she could pushed further.

 

* * *

 

We eventually got back to town and parked near The Lucky Dolley where we were supposed to celebrate my birthday with some drinks, before going out to get diner at my favourite restaurant. And let me tell you that i was excited to eat my favourite pizza.

We came out from the car and walked to the Pub with Cooper on our toes, when Carm suddenly stopped with a groan. "Fuck, i forgot my phone in the car." She released my hand and pecked my cheek. "Come on don't wait, get inside i'm coming." She didn't wait for my answer and jogged back to the car, Cooper following her with enthusiasm.

I laughed a little when i saw Cooper trying to jump on her playfully and turned around, excited to spend the night with my friends. I opened the door and got inside with a big smile, but quickly frowned when i realized all the lights were turned off and that the bar was silent.

"Ook" i slowly said, feeling a bit startled. I was about to turn around when the lights suddenly turned on.

"SURPRISE !" cheered at least 50 people a the same time.

I jumped in surprise and let out an embarrasingly high pitched cry. I opened my eyes, completely shocked and brought a hand on my heart. He was seriously threatening me to stop at any moment.

Oh my God, they had thrown me a surprise party.

I started to laugh uncontrollably and scanned around, already feeling happy tears in my eyes.

I couldn't believe it, they were all here. Family, friends, co-workers, all wearing costumes and big smiles on their faces. The room was decorated like the Hogwarts dinning room in Harry Potter, and it was simply amazing.

I was in Heaven.

I felt two arms snaking around my waist by behind, causing my smile to grow wilder.

"Surprise, Cupcake" Carm murmured in my ear, dropping a feather kiss behind my ear.

I turned my head around and looked at her in awe. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it ?! Come on, i _love_ it" i corrected her, looking back at the guests stunned.

"Happy Birthday my little ninja !" my dad suddenly said, taking Carm and I off guard with a bear hug.

I laughed and quickly held him back. He had been a few months i hadn't seen him, and i was really happy he was here tonight. It had told me he couldn't come, so it was another big surprise to be true.

He leaned back and cupped my cheeks. "23, but you're still a baby to me."

"I know" i chuckled, rolling my eyes. It would never change anyway, even if i was 50 years old. 

I saw Lily approaching and beamed. "Happy Birthday, Sweety" she said, pulling me in a warm embrace too.

I grinned and returned the hug with affection. Since Waverly and Nicole's wedding, my dad and Lily were living some happy days together and she had definitely became like a mother to me. So it was always a great pleasure to share a hug with her.

I leaned back in Carm's arms, lacing our fingers together and looked at my dad and Lily with delight. Lily was definitely dressed as Professor McGonagall with her big black hat, but my dad though... "Um dad, who are you supposed to be ?" Carm snickered and dropped her chin on my shoulder.

My dad lost his smile, glaring at Carm and then looked back at me. "Laura come on, it's obvious !" I grimaced and gently shook my head. He was wearing darks clothes but that's what all. He stared at me surprise and glanced at Lily.

"I told you, it wasn't that obvious Honey."

He scoffed and looked back at me, clearing his throat. "Harry Potter" he started, dropping his voice lower. "Comes to die." He looked at me with a big grin and wiggled his eyebrows proudly.

Oh my God, he was Voldemort.

My eyes widden as i started to laugh. Ok, it was the less terrifying Voldemort i had ever seen in my life.

And wait, did i not wish for Voldemort return earlier ? 

"Don't get it in the wrong way Sherman" Carm started, laughing too. "But you would have made a better Hagrid."

"I told him so" Lily agreed, looking at him teasingly.

My dad rolled his eyes and huffed. "Anyway."

"You look great dad" i reassured him with a loving smile.

He was such a dork sometimes.

It took me some time but i eventually managed to greet and thank everybody for coming and wishing my birthday. I was feeling a bit embarrased for thinking they had all forgotten and i should have known that something had been up today. But honestly, the surprise had been even greater so i wasn't complaining.

"Oh look the Carrot squad" Carm exclaimed when we reached our friends who were chatting around a table.

I laughed and gently slapped her chest, shushing her. Ok it was actually funny but mean.

Nicole looked up at her and flipped her off amused. "Shut up."

Carm smirked and sat on a chair, bringing me on her laps. "Chill out, Weasley."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her neck before looking at Nicole, Laf, Perry and Danny. I didn't know if they had made it on purpose or not, but they were all wearing Gryffindor's costumes and were looking like the perfect Weasley family.

"You're never tired of being annoying ?" Danny suddenly asked to Carm.

Carm arched an eyebrow and turned her head to her nonchalantly. "And you're never tired of simply existing ?"

"Here we go again" i sighed, looking at Nicole with an eye-roll. Nicole chuckled, taking a sip from her beer enjoying apparently the show.

Danny was about to respond when Wave suddenly emerged out of nowhere with her Ravenclaw's outfit. "Oh for God's sake would you stop both of you ?" She dropped on Nicole and threw an arm around her neck, looking at me with big eyes. "I swear i spend all morning, stopping their bickering."

Carm groaned and shrugged, nestling her head in my neck. "Yeah, well not my fault if she's a pain in the ass."

I rolled my eyes once again and caught her hands on my stomach. She was cute when she was jealous but it was becoming a little boring with her Danny's obsession. It had happened like five years ago and she was going to marry Kirsh now, no need to worry anymore.

Danny locked her jaw and looked at me, fuming. "I love you Hollis, but i swear if she doesn't shut her mouth i'm going to slap her."

Carm straightened all of sudden and released my hands. "What did you say ?"

"Interesting" Laf said, looking at Danny and Carm with a wicked smile and squinted eyes. I glared at her what made her smiled even more. 

"Bros, chill out" Kirsh sighed, looking at Danny. "Teddy Bear come on, calm down."

I turned around to look at Carm and scrunched my nose, starting to grimace. I knew it was stupid, but i had found out a few years ago that it was something that relaxed her when she was angry and tense.

So here i was, trying to make her laugh with silly faces.

She looked at me with her brows furrowed and started to chuckle a little. "Stop it." I shook my head and grinned, noticing it was working. "Stop, you look ridulous." She gently covered my face with her hands, her laughing getting a bit louder.

"Is Carm laughing ?" i heard someone whispering from the table. And i was pretty sure, it was Per.

I giggled and slid my hands in Carm's hair, leaning to her. "Better ?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded a little, letting her hands falling on my back. "Yeah." I grinned satisfied and closed the distance between us with a kiss.

"You know, i don't understand why you guys are not married yet" Rosita suddenly said. I broke the kiss and turned my head to her in surprise. "What ?" she frowned with a shrug. "It's not like you were together for ages."

"Oh, we're telling them the same things over and over again" Wave replied amused, starting to chew a candy.

"But they're not into marriage" Nicole finished, stealing the candy from Wave's hand with a teasing grin.

I looked at Carm amused and caught the end of her eye-roll. "I think we're perfectly capable to choose when we want to get married" she replied with a shrug. "Right Cupcake ?"

I beamed and nodded firmly. "Yes, and it's not your business" i concluded.

"And what about little cute babies uh ?" Jeremy asked, looking at every couples around the table with a big smile.

Great, i should have seen this next question coming.

I avoided Carm's stare, but i could see her smirk from the corner of my eyes. I sighed amused and decided to look at the others. I already knew that Wave and Nicole were not ready yet, especially after Nicole's accident but i didn't know about my other friends and i was really curious.

I glanced at Kirsh and Danny and chuckled when i saw them both frozen whit their eyes wide opened. Ok, they were not there yet. I turned my attention then to Laf and Perry and squinted my eyes when i remarked they were both red as two tomatoes, trying desperately to avoid my gaze.

No. Way.

I opened my mouth and turned my head to Wave with big eyes. She wasn't looking at me though, too engrossed with Nicole. So classic. I gently kicked her shin with my foot and urged her to take a glimpse at Laf and Perry when she finally looked at me. She frowned and watched them, soon gasping discretely.

"N-nevermind" Jeremy finally chuckled, probably realizing it wasn't the right topic to pick.

"Yeah" Kirsh replied instantly with big eyes. "Come on, let's drink" he cheered, raising his beer in the air.

I looked at him, smiling a bit but still stunned by Laf and Perry. I stood up abruptly and grabbed Wave's hand. "We're coming back. Lady's room."

Wave followed me without protest and faced me when we reached the bathroom. "Oh my God. Do you really think what i'm thinking right now ?"

"I don't know" i replied, truely clueless. "They would have tell us no ?"

"I don't know" Wave said, puffing her cheeks with some air. "I think. But maybe they've just talked about it and were just embarrassed ?"

I nodded, looking at the floor in wonder. She was maybe true, maybe they were just starting to think about it, just like Carm and I. I swallowed and turned my head to her.

She watched me, a frown starting to form on her face. "W-what ?"

"Carm wants a baby." She lifted her eyebrows and started to laugh heartedly. I bunched my nose up in annoyance and gently pushed her. "Stop laughing, I'm not joking Wave. She wants to start a family and even wants to be the one carrying."

She immediately stopped and watched me in shock. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh" i sighed and leaned against the sink, crossing my arms. "And i don't know what to say."

"Are you ready ? I mean, i thought you didn't want kids before you got the time to build your career."

"I know, and that what i told her. And then, she proposed to be the one who get pregnant so i could still work. And she looked at me with her eyes full of hope" i dramatically sighed, uncrossing my arms and throwing them in the air. "And it made me realized that it was maybe a good idea i hadn't actually thought of before."

She looked at me surprised and started to smile a little. "And ?"

"And i don't know" i whined. "I told her i needed some time to think about it."

"Oh my God" she beamed, clapping in her hands and started to bounced in excitement. "You're having a baby !"

"Shhhhh !" i shushed her in hurry, gesturing her to shut her mouth. "I didn't say yes yet."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Please, it's obvious you're really considering this idea. I can't believe Carm is ready to get pregnant though" she added, looking blankly at the ground.

"Yeah, i couldn't believe it too" i nodded, starting to smile again. "But if you would have seen her Wave, i never saw her so excited about something."

She grinned and grabbed my hands with shinning eyes. "I'm really happy for you both."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, unable to stop smiling. "Stop it, i hadn't agree yet."

"Yeah, yeah" she chuckled and pulled me in her arms.

"You keep it to yourself uh ? You don't say anything to anyone, even to Nicole."

She suddenly pushed me away and frowned. "No, you can't ask me that. Not to Nicole."

"Yes, you need to" i blinked, not negociation available here. "If you're telling her, she will go talk to Carm. And then Carm will think i told you about it cause i want to say yes. And then she'll be really sad and disappointed if the answer is no."

She grimaced and sighed annoyingly. "Fine, i'm not telling her. But you better keeping me update, ok ?"

"Duh."

She chuckled and hugged me again. "Can i tease Carm about it though ?" I groaned, my turn to push her away. She chuckled and slapped my ass on her way to the door. "Chill out, i was kidding."

I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself. I wasn't sure yet, but i had to admit it wasn't something unpleasant to picture Carm pregnant with our child.

Definitely not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the baby question is finally here ! Any thoughts ? :p 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments, kudos and i hoped you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! I hope you all spent a good Christmas and here's my present for you :p It's from Carm POV, enjoy ! :)

 

I hated cats.

No, i hated mornings.

Actually, i hated pretty much everything right now.

But i especially hated Cookie.

When we had finally gone home last night, or early in the morning, depended on what 4 am was for you, Laura had forgotten to close the goddamn door of our room. Yes, such a wrong thing to do... Why ? Because of course, Cookie had thought it would be funny to play with my feet during my sleep and waking me up with his fucking claws.

So here i was, already up at barely 8 am because of this bastard. I had obviously tried to fall back asleep, but i hadn't been able to. What was really out of character for me. But i was pretty sure it had to do with the talk i had with Laura yesterday. You know, the pregnancy and everything. I was pretty excited and impatient to know her answer, and it was always on my mind since yesterday.

It had been a while i was thinking about this idea but i had been scared to talk to her. I knew a baby hadn't been in the picture for the moment, and that she wanted to focus on her career. And i really couldn't blame her for that, i knew it was important for her and i wanted to push her to go for her dreams. Her ambition and determination were after all two of the things i loved the most about her. But i really wanted to start a family too. So when she had told me she couldn't for now, i had obviously proposed to be the one carrying the baby cause even if i hadn't been into this idea at first, i was now.

And i really wished she would say yes.

I slipped out of the bed and threw a loose tshirt on me with some underwear before shambling out of the room, careful to not wake Laura up. I made my way towards the kitchen, running a hand in my hair when i suddenly stumbled because of Cookie who had decided to pass between my legs.

Alright, he definitely wanted the war today.

I cursed under my breath and glared at him, but he didn't care and kept rubbing himself against me with some meows now.

"Yeah, yeah, i got it you're hungry" i sighed, shuffling to the cupboard to take his food out and a clean bowl. He started meowing louder and didn't loose time to climb on the counter, his tail now waggling in my face as he was turning back and forth in front of me. "Arf, Cookie move." I leaned my head back and tried to pour his food in the bowl, avoiding to put everything besides it. "Come on, can you just wait two more seconds" i groaned, gently shoving him away with my arm when he tried to eat at the same time.

He was really determined to be a pain in the ass today.

"You know, i shouldn't feed you anymore" i remarked, putting the packet back at his place. "You didn't pee on Clifford's thing yet, i'm disappointed in you."

He ignored me and prefered to purr, stuffing his mouth with his food. I rolled my eyes, turning to look at the coffee pot and sighed when i became aware it was empty.

See, that was why i hated to be the first awake. Usually, the coffee would already be made.

I resolved to be kind today and started to make the coffee. Yeah, I could be nice once in a while.

I looked at my work proudly and leaned on the counter with my elbows, beginning to gently pet Cookie. He was a bastard, but i loved him anyway. I glanced at the hallway when i heard some noise and laughed a little when i noticed Cooper yawning loudly and stretching his body with Nicole just behind him rubbing her eyes, still half asleep.

"Hey" i greeted with a smirk.

She let her hands fell down on her sides and looked at me in suprise. "You're already up ?"

I nodded, pointing at Cookie. "Laura forgot to close the door last night."

She lifted her eyebrows and looked at me amused. "Sucks." She made her way to Cookie and ran her head along her body with a grin. "Hello my baby."

"You know It's actually great you're up too, you're going to make my breakfast" i declared, sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah" she snorted and shuffled to the cupboard. "In your dreams."

"Come on" i whined, kicking her ass playfully. "Be useful for once."

She chuckled, turning around with the cereals in her hand and shoved my feet away. "You're the one to talk."

I laughed, quickly stealing the cereals from her grisp and took a handful of it. "What the program today ?"

Everybody was staying for the weekend but we hadn't really planned anything yet. But i was sure Wave had already think of something to do.

She puffed her cheeks and leaned next to me. "I don't know." She took a handful of cereals too and stuffed her mouth with it. "Go ask Wave."

"Ok" i smirked with a nod and stood up, already starting to walk towards the hallway. 

"Where are you going ?"

I turned my head to her and smirked deviously. "Going to ask Wave."

"Come on, she's sleeping" she chuckled with a head's shake. "She's going to kill you."

"Yeah, well here's my payback for the jacket" i retorted with a wink.

I hadn't been able to take my revenge on her yet, so now was the perfect occasion. The bitch had taken advantage of my sleep to steal my baby, did she really think i would let her get away with that ?

No, fucking way.

She rolled her eyes amused and joined me with a grin. "What are you gonna do ?"

I smiled wickedly and stopped in front of their door. Oh, i knew exactly what i was going to do. "Watch and enjoy the show" I slammed the door open with my foot and walked in the room, immediately jumping on the bed once i reached it. "TIME TO WAAAAAAKE UP !"

Wave jumped in surprise, looking around in fear and glared at me with a murderous look when she realized what was happening. "GET THE FUCK OUT !"

I laughed, bouncing on the bed playfully. "Good morning to you too Sunshine !"

"Get out !" she yelled, grabbing her pillow and starting to hit me with it. I laughed even more and jumped heavier on the mattress.

God, it was feeling so amazing to piss her off first thing in the morning !

She suddenly rolled up and caught my ankles, pulling me down in a flash. Damn, i always forgot she was so fast. I lied flat on my back and soon found myself hovered by her, her legs on each side of my hips and her hands pinning my arms above my head. I always forgot she was so strong too.

Luckily for me, she was wearing something this morning and wasn't all naked.

I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows teasingly. "I always knew you were a top one."

She narrowed her eyes and released my wrists, swiftly grabbing the pillow to hit me once again. "You're - _punch_ \- so - _punch_ \- going - _punch_ \- to regret it !"

It was such a pure delight to see her so angry.

I squirmed beneath her and wrapped my legs around her lower back, trying desperately to make her fall besides me. But fuck, how she was so strong ! "Nicole, come help me !" i exclaimed out of breath but still laughing in spite of the hits.

"No way !"

Wave suddenly released me and leaned back, still straddling me though. Thanks God, i was about to die. I rolled a bit up but soon got hit once again by the pillow, barely knocking me down this time.

Ouch.

"Shit, are you ok ?!" she quickly asked, leaning to me with big eyes. I groaned and cringed a little, firmly blinking. "Oh my God, i'm sorry" she giggled, brushing my hair back. "You're alright ?"

"Mmh" i grumbled, quickly pushing her aside. She yelped but started to laugh again. I turned my head to her and rolled my eyes, shoving her away while i started to laugh as well. "Savage."

What an exhausting morning. I was honestly ready to go back to sleep.

"Enjoy still you can do this kind of thing" she suddenly said, looking at the ceiling with a loud satisfied sigh.

I frowned and looked at her curious. "What do you mean ?"

She froze for a second and started to chuckle. "I don't know, it just feel like a thing to say" she replied, brushing the thing away with her hand.

I narrowed my eyes, not really convinced and rolled up. "You're weird sometimes."

"You just woke me with a fight, i'm not weird i'm sleepy" she retorted, looking at me amused. She then raised on her elbows and glared at Nicole. "You knew she was going to do that and you didn't stop her ?"

Nicole chuckled with a shrug. "It wasn't my fight babe." Wave snorted and flipped her off playfully.

I smirked and watched her teasingly. "How does it feel when your wife preferred to choose her best friend's side ?"

Yeah, just a last one for the road.

She giggled and softly kicked my leg. "Shut your mouth."

I laughed and wiggled my eyebrows. "Never." I crawled out of the bed and made my way outside with a satisfied smrik. "If you would excuse me looser, now you're fully awake my job is done here."

 

* * *

 

Bowling.

That was the thing Wave had planned for us today. Well more tonight, cause we had actually spent the day at home too exhausting to do something else than chilling, watching movies and playing board games. But coming the night, we had begun to obviously feel restless and had then decided to go play bowling.

And i was happy and little excited about it, even if i would never ever admit that out loud. But yeah, bowling was kind of my thing... I mean, who didn't like to throw a ball and just destroy everything ? It was a stress relief, and the kind i loved.

And let's be honest, i was really good at this game.

"Let's make the teams" Laf proposed with a grin as we all made our way to the benches to put our shoes on.

"I'm with Carm !" Wave immediately exclaimed, dropping next to me. I snickered and looked at Nicole who was staring at her in awe. "Don't look at me like that, she's the best and i don't like to lose" Wave explained with a teasing smile. I chuckled and nodded smugly.

What, i told you i was one of the best.

Nicole frowned a little and huffed, bending over to put her shoes on. "I'm good too, you know."

"Yes, you are good" Laura agreed with a nod. "And you're gonna win with me by your side" she added, throwing an arm around her shoulders. She stared at me with a challenging look. "Cause I'm the best."

I arched an eyebrow and smirked. Laura was indeed my best opponent tonight, and i was ready to beat her ass off. I didn't usually care about competition, especially with Laura, but when it was about bowling, well it was different. I didn't know how things had started with this stupid competition between us, but it had been for a while now. Maybe four or three years ? Everytime we were coming to play, we were against each other and were trying desperately to beat the other. Thinking about it, maybe it was because of Nicole and Wave and their stupid bets they were doing all the time. Maybe we had just became like them...

"I'm with Carm" Rosita said, dropping next to me with a grin. "And Chris too" she added, pulling her boyfriend next to her.

"And i'm with Carmilla too" Perry said with her raised hand.

"I'm with Carm-sexy too !" Kirsh grinned, winking at me. I groaned with a glare, making his goofy smile disappearing in an instant.

"No way, i'm with Morticia" Danny shook her head and took a sit next to Laura. "I'm with Hollis."

I clenched my jaw, not really enjoying the fact she was so closed to Laura and that Laura was beaming at her. I knew i was dumb to be jealous over the Giant Carrot, she was with Kirsh and it was history with Laura, but i was still bothered to see them so friendly with each other.

"I'm with Carm" Laf stated like it was an evidence. "I love you Frosh, but you're too much bossy for my taste."

I laughed along everybody and tilted my head when i saw Laura's scrunched face. She was so adorable. "I don't know why you're all laughing, it's not even funny" she grumbled, crossing her arms against her chest. "And i'm not bossy, i'm cheering my team."

"And we're with Laura" JP concluded with Jeremy, gently patting Laura's back.

I smirked and looked at their team amused. Winning was going to be easier than i thought. There were some good element in her team but honestly, mine was better. Wave, Kirsh and Laf were good i knew that. Rosita wasn't so bad and i didn't know about her boyfriend, but i had good vibes about him. And honestly, with Nicole and Jeremy in her team, Laura was screwed. Seriously, Nicole had never been really good with bowling.

"Seems like it's gonna be a piece of cake" i noted, looking at Laura with confidence.

She narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin up. "Don't be too much sure about yourself Carmilla, you're not that good."

 _Carmilla_ , she was too cute. I chuckled, standing up and walked to her. I leaned to her and gave her a sly smirk. "Good luck, Cupcake."

She pushed me back and raised up to face me. "What's the price ?"

The price ? She wanted to bet ? Mmmh, interesting. I grinned and arched an eyebrow, thinking about it for some seconds. Oh i knew... "If my team win, you all got to do exactly what we want for the next 24h."

"Hell Yeah !" Laf agreed from behind us. I chuckled and turned to them with a wink before looking back at Laura.

"Fine" she accepted with her arms crossed. "And if we win, you are the ones who do what we want."

"Deal" i said, holding my hand out.

She shook it firmly with a determined look. "Deal."

I stared at her and started to smile. How could she be so cute and sexy at the same time ? Like seriously, just Laura Hollis could have a scrunched face and still looked so hot. I couldn't help myself and suddenly leaned to her to steal a kiss. I pressed my lips agasint hers and immediately leaned away before she could protest.

"Carm !"

I winked at her with a chuckle and made my way back to my team with a clap hand. "Alright everybody, let's win !"

 

* * *

 

Alright, they were not so bad. Actually, they were really good. I had really misjudged the skills of Jeremy and Nicole, who had became by miracle a fucking good player tonight. I really didn't know what the hell was happening, cause she was supposed to suck at this game and here, she was one of the best.

"What's the fuck" Wave murmured, when Nicole made her third strike in a raw.

"I don't know."

I was totally left speechless tonight.

Laura and Nicole cheered joyfully and shared a little dance before coming to us with smug faces. "So, still thinking i'm bad ?" Nicole asked, taking place on the table in front of Wave.

"I don't understand" she replied, looking at her in awe. "Two months ago you were still unable to touch even one pin !"

She grinned and looked at Laura with a knowing look. "Well, maybe i took some lessons."

"With the best teacher" Laura finished with a beaming smile.

I looked at her surprised and opened my mouth. "Wait, you teached her how to play ?"

I couldn't believe it. That was why Nicole was so good now, she had practiced with Laura.

"Mmmh mmmh" she nodded amused. "And turned out, she's really good." She leaned to Nicole and slapped her hand with a proud smile.

I swear in five years, the two had formed an alliance against Wave and I. They were always doing things behind our backs, surprising us everytime with their ideas. But it was kinda of great actually, i loved it even if it was annoying sometimes. Like now, for example. 

"I can't believe it" Wave said as she reached for her drink. "Is there anything you're not good at now ?" she asked to Nicole, teasingly.

Nicole chuckled and leaned to her with a cocky smile. "I don't think so." Wave snorted and gripped her sweater, pulling to her for a kiss probably to make her shut her mouth.

"Ready to be my slave for the next 24h ?" Laura suddenly whispered in my ear.

I suppressed the shiver running down my spine and turned my head to her with an eye-roll. "You didn't win yet."

She glanced at the scores and then at Perry who was on the lane, legs spread wild opened and bent over to throw the ball with both of her hands. I sighed and briefly closed my eyes in amusement. She hadn't really caught how you were supposed to throw the ball, even after all this time.

"Yet" Laura stated, softly playing with the hair in my neck.

I snorted and gently slid a hand under her top. "And what would be your first wish if we lose ?" i asked, dropping my voice in a whisper.

She gulped and looked at my lips and then at my eyes that were staring at her mischieviously. Actually, knowing i would be her slave wasn't something that bothered me too much... It was appealing in a way, especially with the kind of things i had in minds. But i still wanted to win though, i couldn't lose now.

She opened her mouth to start to reply but my eyes fell on Perry's ball which landed in the gutter before it could touch the pins. I sighed and threw my head back. "Fuck."

She began to chuckle and softly cupped my cheeks. "Told you, you're screwed."

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Wave who was now nestled in Nicole's arms. She was my last hope. I pecked Laura's cheek and stood up. "Wave, come with me we need to talk." I grabbed her hand and dragged her away, far enough from our friends. Especially from Laura and Nicole.

"What's up ?" she asked with a frown.

"I need you to distract Nicole to make her miss her shot."

Fine, it wasn't playing fair but i couldn't let Laura win. She would brag about it for ages and i was pretty sure Wave didn't want to loose too. And Laura had cheated too, in a certain way... She had clearly omitted to tell us her and Nicole had practiced. Okay, it wasn't really cheating but you got the things.

She looked at me surprised and narrowed her eyes. "I can do that."

I smirked satisfied. I knew i could count on her when it was coming to win. "Alright, you need to be subtle cause i don't want for Laura to find out we did this kind of thing."

She cocked an eyebrow and started to smile wickedly. "Don't worry, i know exactly what i can do."

"Perfect. I would try too with Laura but we both know she won't buy it."

She chuckled and lifted her eyebrows up and down. "Don't worry Karnstein, i've got all the things under control. No way, we're loosing tonight."

"That's the spirit" i nodded with a playful smile.

We made our way to our friends with innocent looks and smiles on our faces. It had been Danny's turn and it was now going to be Laura's one before it'd be Nicole's, and I was really curious to find out what Wave had in mind. She could play really nasty sometimes, and it was the reason she was my last hope actually.

"I don't know what you planned but it won't work" Laura said, taking her ball with a glare.

I laughed and looked at her playfully. "I have absolutely no clue of what you're talking about, Creampuff."

She huffed and squinted her eyes. "I'm watching you."

I sneered and winked at her, before looking at Wave who made her way to the bar with an extra sway on her hips. She leaned on the counter and started to play with her hair, talking with the barmaid who was leering at her with a stupid grin. She glanced at me with a wink and turned back to the man who was now checking her out with hungry eyes.

Disgusting, but perfect.

I turned around and looked at Nicole who was scrolling on her phone, chewing her straw absentmindly. I smirked and hissed dramatically. "Yikes, looks like Wave has a admirer tonight."

She raised her head up and looked at me with a frown. "What are you talking about ?" I shrugged a little and pointed to the bar, trying to hide my entertainment. She stared at them and took a deep inhale when Wave started to laugh with exaggeration. I smirked discretely and lifted my eyebrows impressed.

She was the absolute Queen.

"Haught" Laura called from the lane. "Your turn. If you're doing another strike, we win. So be the hero !" she told her, looking at me with a victorious smile.

Oh she was so going to lose her cute smile.

I gently kicked Nicole who was still glaring at Wave and smirked. "Your turn Haught. Don't worry, i'll check to be sure she won't jump on him."

She threw me a cold stare and clenched her jaw, glancing one last time at Wave who hadn't moved yet. "I can't fucking believe it" she mumbled, walking to the lane clearly pissed off.

I started to laugh in silent, trying to hide my mouth with my hand. Ok, i was feeling a bit bad to play with her feelings like that, but it was funny too.

Laura fell next to me and glared at me. "What did you do ?"

I cleared my throat and shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't do anything."

"I don't believe you" she whispered, now focus on Nicole. "Come Haught, you can do it !"

Nicole looked at Laura and then at Wave, the rage visible everywhere on her face. She turned her body back to the lane and threw the ball within a second with a strenght i hadn't seen since before her acccident. Laura and I raised a little from our seat, following the ball with our eyes until it went crashing on the pins.

Strike.

I dropped on my chair in awe and looked at her in disbelief. I couldn't fucking believe it. She had made a fucking strike. Again !

Laura jumped in victory and threw her arms in the air, bouncing in excitement with Perry and Jeremy in her arms. "I told you we'll win !" she exclaimed, looking at me. "We are the best !"

I sighed in defeat and shook my head. They had won, yes.

"What's the fuck ?" Wave asked, looking at our friends confused.

"They won" i replied with a groan. "Nicole made a fucking strike again. And she wasn't even looking !"

She smiled a bit impressed and looked around with a frown. "Where is-"

"Can you explain to me what the fuck you were doing over there ?!" Nicole suddenly said, spinning Wave around by the hand.

"Ba-"

"Don't baby me" she cut her, staring at her with frustration. I lifted my eyebrows surprised and pinched my lips in amusement. Nicole jealous was so entertaining. "What were you doing ?!"

Wave rolled her eyes and sighed. "It was nothing, i was just trying to distract you."

She looked at her taken aback and furrowed her brows. "Distract me ?"

Wave swallowed with a nod and quickly pointed at me. "It was Carm's idea ! She told me to do it !"

I watched her in surprise and opened my mouth. The bitch. Well ok, technically i had been the one who asked her but i hadn't told her to go flirt with a man for Fuck's sake.

Nicole looked at me and clenched her jaw. "Is it true ?"

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe ?"

She rolled her eyes, her body visibly relaxing. "You both suck."

"I'm sorry" Wave said with a pout and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her chest. "I just wanted to win."

"Yeah, and it didn't even work" i sighed, rolling my eyes.

Nicole smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. "I told you i was good now."

"You fucking did it !" Laura suddenly cheered, throwing her arms around Nicole by behind. "You're the best !"

I snorted and folded my hands in my pocket. "It was just luck."

"Shut up" Nicole said amused. "Admit it. We won and you lost."

"And now" Laura continued with a devious smile, releasing Nicole. "You all need to do what we want. Starting now." She snaked her arms around my neck and wiggled her eyebrows. "You need to carry me from here to home...on your back !"

Seriously ? Was she really requesting a piggyback ?!

"Are you fucking kidding me ?"

"Mmmh let me think about it..." She tilted her head on one side and looked up for a short moment, tapping on her chin. "Yep, i'm serious" she finally concluded with a smile.

"But it's twenty minutes away !"

"I don't care, you need to do everything i'm asking for so..."

I stared at her irritated and started to grumble. "Stupid bet. Stupid bowling."

She chuckled and brushed her lips against mine. "Don't worry, it's just for 24h."

 

* * *

 

"Oh my God, i'm gonna die" i whined, letting my body fall on the bed with a loud sigh and not really caring that Laura was still on my back.

She screamed a little and tried to push me through her giggles. "Carm, i can't breathe."

"Me neither !" i retorted, dramatically. "God, you're heavier than you looked babe. You really need to cut the sugar a little bit."

I didn't say anything else and grabbed my bottom lip between my lips, waiting for her reaction with glee. Obviously i was teasing her, she was in perfect shape but i needed to take a little revenge.

Come on, i was grieving my poor back right now.

She gasped and pushed me, causing me to fall on my stomach besides her. "You're such an ass !"

I laughed and turned on my back, looking at her playfully. "It was a joke, Cupcake."

"You're definitely not funny !" she remarked, throwing a pillow on my face. "Do you really think i'm fat ?"

I rolled my eyes in amusement and quickly climbed on her. I straddled her hips and gently grabbed her hands on each side of her head, lacing our fingers together. "You're perfect, Cupcake."

"You're not answering my question."

I sighed and stared at her lovingly. "No Laura, you're not fat and i wouldn't care if you were anyway. Cause you're still be the most beautiful" i whispered, leaning to brush my lips against hers. "The most gorgeous, the prettiest and the cuter creature i had ever laid my eyes on" i finished, capturing her lips in a sweet and loving kiss.

She smiled and softly squeezed my hands. "You're such a charmer" she murmured, her lips already chasing mine again.

"Mmh" i agreed with a smirk. "But i meant everything i said" i swore, dropping my mouth along her jaw. "You're exquisite."

She chuckled and turned her face to me. "You know, it's not because you're telling me sweet things i won't be cruel with you for the bet."

I rolled my eyes amused and nestled my nose in her neck, sliding my arms around her waist. "Fine. Just let me get some rest then."

She hummed and gently started to play with my hair. "Actually, i have something to ask that i think you would like."

I smirked and looked up at her wickedly. "Mmh ? Does it involve sex ? Cause if it's the case, you're right, i would like it a lot and i would even not need to rest."

She giggled and scrunched her nose. "I bet you would. But nope, it doesn't have to do with sex."

I groaned and let my head fell back on her shoulder. "Not interested then."

She snorted and pinched my side. "Well, i was going to ask you to get a baby with me but if-"

"What ?!" I raised up on my hands and looked at her frozen.

I was dreaming, she hadn't said that right ? It was just to piss me off, for a payback or something.

She bit her bottom lip with shining eyes and softly pushed some of my hair back. "I'm ready."

Alright, i heard her right. She was serious and i wasn't dreaming. She was ready to start a family with me.

I swallowed and stared at her, feeling like crying of joy all of sudden. "R-really ?"

"Yes." She chuckled a little and propped up on her elbows. "I still think we have to talk about it, but i'm ready to do it with you."

I laughed in disbielief and dropped in her arms, unable to contain myself anymore. "I love you so much, Laura."

She laughed and buried her nose in my hair, pulling me in a warm embrace. "I love you too, Carm."

We cuddled for a moment, just hugging each other with love and tenderness. Her hands were gently combing my hair while mine were slowly caressing her back and sides, enjoying the feeling of her touches. I was so in peace right now.

"So, are you sure you're ready to get pregnant ?" she asked in a whisper.

I nodded and softly smiled. "One hundred percent sure, Cupcake."

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"Me neither." I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head to see her. "But are you sure you're ready ? You're not doing it for me, uh ?"

I was pretty convinced she wouldn't agree to do something so big just to please me, but i still needed to ask. Just to be really sure.

She tilted her head and ran her index finger on my face. "One hundred percent sure" she said, starting to smirk. "Cupcake."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and snickered. "It's so much better when it's coming from my mouth."

"I agree." She wrinkled her nose in a grimace and slid both of her hands in my hair. "Seriously though" she started, her grimace shifting for a soft smile. "I'm really sure about it. I know it won't be easy, but i'm ready to share this journey with you. You're the one with who i want a family, and i'm sure you're going to be the best mom in the world."

I took a deep breath and looked at her, feeling the tears making their way in my eyes. After all the bullshit i had lived in my childhood, i was really scared i would end like my birth mother. Cause after all, maybe it was in my blood to be such a heartless bitch with my children. I knew i would do my best to not turn like her, but the fear was still here and hearing Laura telling me i was going to be a great mom was really comforting.

"Thank you."

She gave me a sweet kiss and wiped my tears with her thumbs. "Monday, we're calling the doctor alright ?"

I nodded and smiled in delight. "Alright."

"And tomorrow, we're telling everybody."

"Already ?"

"Well, i'm pretty excited now" she confessed with a shy grin.

"Tomorrow then." I stared at her and shook my head, still blown away."I love you so much" i sighed, starting to pepper her mouth with light kisses. "So, so much."

She chuckled and pulled me closer to her. "Yeah ? Well, what are you waiting for showing me ?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you already picturing a baby Hollstein ? Cause i do :p 
> 
> Haha thanks for reading, kudos and comments. And i hope you liked it, take care :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :) Waverly's POV, enjoy !

 

  
"Baby" Nicole murmured, gently pushing my hair away from my shoulder. She dropped a tender kiss behind my ear and pulled me more in her arms. "Baby, wake up." One of her hand snuck under my shirt and started to softly caress my belly, while her lips found the back on my neck. I grinned and let my eyes closed, just enjoying this perfect awakening. "I know you're awake" she chuckled, her nose now tickling my neck.

I squirmed a little and started to giggle. "No tickle yet !" I turned around and buried my head in the crook of her neck, wrapping my arms around her. "Just cuddle."

She kissed the top of my head and hugged me close, her hot feet gently cupping mine to warm them. "Did you sleep well ?"

"Mmh" i nodded and kissed her chest. "And you ?"

"Yep. I dreamt i was a champion at bowling, and that you had to do everything i wanted" she replied, a hint of mischief in her voice. "Oh wait, it wasn't a dream."

I rolled my eyes and lifted my head to look at her. "You think you're funny ?"

"Very." She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

I snorted and turned around, my back now facing her again. "Once again, you and Laura had clearly cheated" i accused playfully, reaching for my phone on the night stand.

She laughed and suddenly trapped me in her arms before i could grab my phone. "Come on, don't be such a bad loser." She rolled me on my back and settled between my legs with a smirk. "Loser."

I clenched my jaw amused and snaked my legs around her hips. "Shut up."

"Loser."

"Shut up."

"Loser" she said again, capturing my lips. "Loser, loser, loser" she continued along teasing kisses. I slid my hands in her hair and lifted myself a little to deepened the kiss. If it was the only solution to shut her mouth, it wasn't an issue at all. She grinned and gently bit my bottom lip, before leaning back. "I'm hungry."

I raised my eyebrows and propped on my elbows amused. "Let's get breakfast then."

"Mmh" she narrowed her eyes and started to smile wickedly. "Nope, actually i'm gonna stay here in our bed while you're going to make me breakfast. Anf then, you'll bring it in here."

I looked at her surprised and giggled. "Seriously ?"

"Yep" she nodded with a smug smile. "And if you're kind enough, maybe i'll share it with you."

I opened my mouth a bit taken aback and shook my head. "Fuck you."

"So rude." She smiled wildly and tapped her finger against my nose. "Do i need to remind you the bet ? That you lose, by the way."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, gently pushing her from above me. "You're so going to regret it once it'll be finish."

"Maybe, but count on me to take advantage of you for the moment" she retorted, crossing her arms behind her head cockily.

I stared at her incredulous and shook my head, trying to hide the stupid smile coming to my lips. Seeing her so confident and cocky had always been something that annoyed me, but excited me at the same time. I don't know how to explain it, she was an ass but still a cute one. And here, lying in our bed with a teasing smile and playful eyes, i just wanted to... well, to fuck her smug attitude away.

"You're such an ass" i managed to say nonetheless, still acting like she had none effect on me.

Liar, liar, pants on fire. I know !

She grinned and rolled up on her ass. "Oh wait ! I totally forgot to tell you what i wanted to eat" she noted, grabbing a pillow and hugging it agasint her chest. "I want eggs and bacon, a lot of bacon."

I clenched my jaw and took a deep inhale. Ok, now she wasn't a cute asshole anymore. She was just an ass. She perfectly knew i hated bacon, and that the smell on the morning was giving me nausea.

"You're kidding."

"No" she chuckled and shook her head. "Mmh, greasy bacon" she hummed and licked her lips provocatively.

"Shithead."

She laughed and fell back on the mattress. "Chop, chop i'm hungry."

I groaned and flipped her off. "You're really going to regret it." I opened the door and didn't wait for her to answer, already making my way to the kitchen.

I started to gather my hair in a messy bun and stopped midway when i caught a glimpse of Carm behind the stoves. She was singing happily, while flipping pancakes and dancing a little along the song playing on the radio.

" _Take the rope and climb, close your eyes, love will take you high. We'll be sitting on top of the world_."

I frowned in amusement and approached her silently, hopping on one of the stool with my eyes glued on her in disbielief.

Who was this girl ?

First, Carm wasn't usually up before noon and it was barely 9am. Secondly, she was always the last one to come in the kitchen to be sure the breakfast was already ready. Thirdly, she never was this happy and smiley in the morning. And finally... She was singing and dancing on a Bridgit Mendler's song !

" _Baby, you and I were born to rise, so just hold on tight. We'll be sitting on top, sitting on top of the world_ " she kept singing, using now the spatula as a mic.

I stiffled a laugh and tilted my head, mouthing the lyrics too with a huge smile. It was always fun and delightful to hear Carm sing after all, especially when she was so happy.

" _We will be, you and me, we will be, sittin' on top of the world_ " she finished with a dreamy smile, sill unaware of my presence.

"I don't know what Laura did to you, but please share" i suddenly said, looking at her teasingly.

She spun around with big eyes and quickly regained her composure. "If only you knew" she replied suggestively.

I shook my head amused and joined her behind the stove. "So, Bridgit Mendler uh ?"

She shrugged and smirked. "She's hot and her songs are good."

"Mmmh, mmmh." I watched her amused and arched an eyebrow. "Why are you so cheerful ?"

She shrugged once again, trying definitely to supress a smile and grabbed a plate. "I just had a good night."

Bullshit. She was hiding something, for sure. Her eyes were shining, she had difficulty to keep her usual bored expression and she was still humming along the music.

"I don't believe you, there is something else."

She rolled her eyes with a sigh and turned her head to me. "Laura just gone down on me and i had a fucking orgasm, that's why i'm happy. Satisfied ?"

I scrunched my nose in disgust and walked to the fridge. "Ew, too much details."

She snickered and smiled smugly. "You wanted to know, you got your answers. And now i'm making her breakfast, cause she then asked me."

I snorted and lifted my eyebrows up and down. "Yeah, Nicole asked me the same." I took the bacon and grimaced. "Except i didn't get the chance to have an orgasm for my part" i added, glancing at her amused.

She smirked and dropped some pancakes on the plate. "Oh i know, we would have hear you otherwise."

I blushed a little and pushed her with my hips when i walked next to her. "Shut up, i'm not that loud."

"Oh yes, you are."

"No, i'm not."

Alright, yes i was loud. But it was Nicole's fault, she was way too good to keep quiet. I was trying each time, but i swear she was always finding a way to surprise me and make me lose all my restraint. Not that i was complaining... Not at all. And anyway, i wasn't the only one loud. Laura was definitely too.

"Bacon ?" she suddenly asked, pointing at it with a fork.

I sighed and nodded. "Eggs and bacon."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Haught, Haught, Haught. I'm so proud of my best friend, sometimes."

"Can you make it ?" i asked with a cute grin. Maybe i could take advantage that she was in a good mood.

She arched an eyebrow and smirked. "No fucking way."

"Come on." I tilted my head with a pout. "Please, please, please."

She rolled her eyes and released a deep sigh. "Fine. But just because you were good last night."

I clapped in my hands and beamed. "Thanks, you're the best !"

In less than ten minutes, both of our trays were full of food and ready to please our ladies. I thanked Carm and made my way back to our bedroom, where i found Nicole still laid on her back, her laptop on her stomach and Cooper spread on the end of the bed.

I beamed and closed the door with my foot. "Here's your breakfast my babies."

She grinned wildly and straightened, putting her laptop aside. "Thanks babe. It smells delicious."

I smiled and joined her, putting carefully the tray on the mattress. "Seemed like Laura had the same idea than yours, cause Carm was also making her breakfast" i said, dropping a kiss on Cooper's head before climbing on the bed next to Nicole. She leaned herself against the headboard while i sat crossed legs, in front of her with the food between us. "And Carm was awfully happy. And when i asked her, she said because she had an orgasm."

"Jealous ?" she asked playfully, taking a piece of bacon.

I shrugged and grabbed a slice of orange. "Well" i looked at her and smirked. "I would have definitely preferred to have you down on me rather than having to cook your fucking bacon."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Come on, i know you asked Carm to make it for you."

I froze and opened my eyes in suprise. How did she know ? "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard you when i went to the bathroom."

Crap.

I smiled sheepishly and dropped the orange peel on the plate. "I was going to throw up, you know."

She snorted and looked at me amused. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Just cute ?" i asked her, teasingly.

She chuckled and leaned across the food. "And gorgeous too" she added with an adorable grin.

"Just cute and gorgeous ?"

She snickered and tilted her head. "Cute, gorgeous, smart, funny and just perfect."

I chuckled and cupped her cheeks lovingly. "I love you, Nicole Haught."

"And i love you, Waverly Haught" she replied, leaning to me for a kiss.

I gladly accepted it but quickly pushed her away when i tasted the bacon on her lips. "Ew, you stink."

She laughed and leaned again towards me. "Come on, i know you secretly love it."

"I don't think so" i giggled, trying to shove her away. "Babe, stop" i warned her through my laugh, suddenly loosing my balance and falling on my back.

I felt her in less than a second on me, her hands already pinning mine above my head. "Stop what ?" she asked innocently.

I squinted at her and swallowed. If she wasn't tasting like bacon, i would for sure kiss her intensely right now. We stared at each other, our eyes darkening visibly with arousing. I took a deep breath, ready to put her bacon's taste aside when i suddenly felt Cooper's tongue licking my face and Nicole's cheerfully. We started to laugh again, the sexual  tension definitely broken, and reached for Cooper to join the hug.

At least, he didn't seem to be disturbed by Nicole's smell.

 

* * *

 

"Nope, i don't think it's a great idea for you to wear a skirt today" Nicole said from the doorway with just a towel on and a playful grin. 

I frowned at her curiously and looked at the skirt i was ready to slip in. I was just still in my underwears, ready to get dress but apparently Nicole had other ideas in mind. "And why's that ?"

"Because," she walked to the dresser and grabbed one of my panties from my underwear's drawer. "Today" she turned around with a mischievious smile and started to swirl the pantie round her finger. "You're going to put your underwears above your clothes. And i don't think it's going to be comfortable if you wear a skirt."

I opened my mouth and stared at her in disbielief. "Are you kidding ?"

"Nope." She shook her head and started to laugh. "I'm all serious."

"I'm not going outside like that Nicole, you're crazy."

There was no way for me to leave the house dressed with my underwears in display. Especially knowing we were going to spend the afternoon outside with our friends, and that a lot of people were going to see me.

"I don't really giving you a choice." She grinned and spun around again, starting to rummage through the drawer. "Let's choose the right outfit, shall we ?"

"You're such an ass today." I groaned and made my way next to her. "You're aware that everybody will see me in my underwears ?"

She turned her head to me and lifted her eyebrows amused. "That's the all point of the thing, yes."

"You know, we could find an agreement" i suggested, running a finger on her bare shoulder. Her skin got covered by goosebumps and i smirked, untying her towel and turning her to face me. 

Yeah, maybe i could convince her to drop this stupid request with sex. 

She raised her eyebrows with a pleasant smile and dropped her hands on my hips. "And what have you in mind exactly ?"

"I don't know" i whispered and leaned to her, leaving gentle kisses on her breasts while looking at her seductively. "I'm all opened to your suggestions." I brought my hands on her collarbone and slowly lowered them on her belly with my fingernails.

She deeply inhaled with a shiver and raised a hand in my hair, gently lifting my head up to capture my lips. I smiled and pulled her closer to me, feeling a new wave of arousal when her hands squeezed my ass teasingly. She bit my lower lip and lifted me up on the desk next to us, quickly settling between my thighs. I tangled my fingers in her hair and tightened my grisp, wrapping my legs around her hips as her lips found a weak spot in my neck. Her hands made their way in the inside of my thighs ans caused me to release a weak whimper.

"Fu-"

"Wave, can i borrow your- For Merlin's beard, can you just close the door at least ?" Laura groaned dramatically.

Nicole sighed amused and nesteld her head in my neck, not really bothering to hide herself. Laura and her perfect or rather annoying sex-radar...

I chuckled and looked above Nicole's shoulder at Laura who was hiding her eyes with her hands. "It wasn't really planned." I kissed Nicole's temple and gently pushed her to hopped off the desk. I grabbed her towel and gave it back to her, before turning to Laura again. "We're descent."

She lowered her hands and rolled her eyes. "Can i borrow your blue knit sweater, please ?" she asked, walking to the bed and falling on it. "You know the one you bought the other day when we were shopping."

Nicole looked at me amused and slipped her underwears on. "You went shopping again ?"

I shrugged and grinned, opening the drawer where i knew i had put the sweater. "I need to keep update with fashion you know."

She snickered and grabbed a pairs of jeans. "Oh right, my bad."

I flipped her off and joined Laura on the bed with the clothe in my hand. "Here."

"Thanks." She reached for it with a smile but i quickly pulled it back. "What are you doing ?" she asked with a frown.

I smirked and lowered my voice, quickly glancing at Nicole who was still busy to get dressed. "Did you talk with Carm about the baby ?"

Her eyes lit up and a blush came to cover her cheeks. "Maybe."

I lifted my eyebrows and chuckled. "I won't be satisfied with just a ' _maybe_ ' you know."

Like, not at all. I was so excited for them since she had told me about it, that i couldn't wait anymore to know the answer. Even if i was pretty sure she will say yes. I don't know, i just felt it. And i hope i was going to be right.

But seeing her face right now, my doubts were pretty low.

"Sorry then." She grinned, quickly stealing the item from my hand before getting up. "Cause i won't say anything more."

I looked at her surprised. "Come on, don't be a bitch." She giggled and left the room with one last teasing stare. "HOLLIS !"

I swiftly jumped out of the bed and chased after her in the hallway. She started to run in the apartment, leading us to the living room where our friends were already here waiting for us to get ready. She climbed on one of the couch between Kirsh and Jeremy who were playing a video game and jumped above the back seat, already sprinting in the hallway again.

Shit, she was really fast.

"Hollis, come back here !"

She laughed even more and came into the bathroom where Carm was taking her shower. Please, like it was going to stop me. She quickly slapped the door closed but i was fast enough to open the door with my shoulder before she could lock it.

I entered the bathroom and closed the door behind me, trapping her here. "Now, tell me."

She giggled and shook her head. "Nope."

"Um" Carm suddenly said, her head peeking from behind the shower curtain with an arched brow. "What's the fuck ?"

Oh, maybe now i was here i could just ask Carm after all. 

I looked at Laura with a smirk and then turned my gaze to Carm. "Did Laura talk with you about the baby ?"

Carm looked surprised for a bit and then glanced at Laura knowingly. She winked at her and then looked back at me with a teasing smirk. "Maybe."

I took a deep breath and squinted at them. "You're both assholes, you know."

Carm laughed and Laura beamed, tilting her head. "Yes, we know."

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "I'm sure you did anyway. And that's the answer is yes." They wouldn't be so light and happy about it otherwise, right ? "Anyway, you both suck." I made my way outside the bathroom and came back into my bedroom where Nicole was looking at me with a shit eating grin. "What ?"

"Oh" she shrugged and showed me a pantie from behind her back. "I found the perfect outfit for you today."

I swallowed and looked at the underwear with a blush. Of course, she would choose the most embarrassing one. "Come on, not this one."

It was actually a white pantie with written in blue _'Oral me'_  on the front and ' _It ain't gonna spank itself'_ on the back. You could obviously guess it was a gift from Carm for my last birthday. And i had really loved it at first, it was funny. But now i needed to wear it in public, i had changed my mind.

I definitely hated it.

"Yes, this one. And no discussions."

"I can't wear that in front of strangers" i whined with a pout.

She shrugged and tilted her head with a grin. "I'm sure you're going to be booty-delicious in it."

I gave her a murderous look and growled. "You're so going to regret it"

 

* * *

 

"I swear if one of you slap my ass once again, i will tear their arm off" i warned, scowling at everybody around. I locked my jaw and glared at Nicole for her stupid request.

It was the worst bet's price she had ever asked me, and it was telling something coming from us. Everybody in the streets was giving me weird and sometimes shocked look. And like it wasn't already enough, the people claiming themselves my friends had started a little game. Rules ? Quite simple. Giving me the most spanks as possible. And they were all seeming to have a great time, even Perry who had already spanked me twice. And if i was keeping the scores right, Nicole, Kirsh and Carm were the winner for now.

"You're asking for it, we're just doing what it's written on your ass" Kirsh noted with a goofy smile.

I glared at him. "And ? It's not because it's written _'oral me'_ on my vagina that you're all going down on me, right ?"

"Well, don't count on me for that" Rosita said, looking at me with a teasing smile. "It's Nicole's job here."

"Damn right" Nicole acquiesced with a sly grin, before slapping my ass once again. "And eleven !" she exclaimed with enthusiasm. I gasped and turned to reach for her hand but another one slapped my ass again. I spun around and locked my jaw when i saw Carm with a wicked smirk.

"Nine for me."

"You're- Fuck !" Nicole slapped it again but i turned quickly enough this time to catch her wrist.

She chuckled and quickly pulled her hand away, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. "Twelve"

I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head with a menacing smile. "You know, if i were you babe i wouldn't be so happy about it. Or you're going to spend a lot of time with your own hand, if you know what i mean."

Fine, it was a weak and dumb threat but i was really pissed off. And seriously, i was pretty sure my butt was all red because of all the spanks by now.

"You're not funny" she sighed with a pout.

I shrugged and entered the café with our friends. I tried to act unbothered by all the people staring at me but it was honestly hard. Especially with an old man who gave me a creepy smile over his mug, his eyes glued between my legs.

She was so going to pay for this.

We took place around tables that we gathered together to have enough room and ordered our drinks. We talked for a while, playing a cards game and chillling, just enjoying the last afternoon all together. The week end had really passed in a flash, but it had been a great one.

"Aaaand boom !" Laura exclaimed, throwing her last card on the table. "I win !" Everybody groaned but it didn't seem to bother her, as the smile on her face still remained.

Carm rolled her eyes amused and wrapped an arm around Laura's shoulders. "We're going to pretend you didn't cheat, Cupcake."

Laura beamed and didn't even fake to be ashamed. "You know, it's an art to be a cheater."

"I don't think you should brag about it" Nicole commented in amusement. She then leaned against me and dropped a kiss on my cheek, before taking her chocolate. "Ok, time for a new game."

"Actually, Laura and I have something to say" Carm announced, looking at everybody around the tables.

I lifted my eyebrows in suprise and grinned in excitement. This is it. They were going to confirm the baby. Yes, _confirm._ I was sure of it now. I had watched them all the afternoon, and there was no way they hadn't be agree on it. Carm was all happy and extremely sweet with Laura, and Laura was all bubbly and cheerful. Yes, it wasn't an unusual thing for Laura but today she was on another level. And for Carm, it was really rare to see her acting this way.

Well, in public at least.

"What's up ?" Rosita asked with a frown.

Laura straightened and cleared her throat. "Carm and I had a talk and..." she turned her head to Carm who was already staring at her with the sweetest smile ever.

"And we're going to try to have a baby" Carm concluded, not even bothering to look at us. Laura beamed and looked back at her with shinning eyes.

I scrunched my nose in adoration and looked around, releasing a small chuckle when i noticed everybody was shocked. I admitted i had been too at first, especially when i had learnt it would be Carm who whould carry the baby. It had been a great surprise to say the least. But a really good one.

I turned my head to Nicole and immediately gasped when i realized she was beaming, not a bit taken aback. "You knew ?"

She glanced at me and chuckled. "Of course, i knew. It's been a while that Carm talked to me about it."

Ok, now i was really surprise. She knew for so long, and she hadn't tell me a thing. "Why you didn't tell me ?"

"Cause she asked me to keep it for myself." She shrugged and looked at me amused. "And you can't keep a secret, even less to L." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Fine, she was right. I would have probably say something to Laura, but still. "But it seems you knew too" she noticed.

"Yeah, Laura told me like two days ago." I pouted with a frown. "I can't believe you keep it to yourself for a month."

She chuckled and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "You know i would never betray Carm."

"I know, but i'm your wife. You're supposed to share everything with me. Especially this kind of thing."

She snickered and lifted her eyebrows. "You knew too and you didn't tell me."

"It was for different reasons" i explained playfully. "I wanted to but Laura was afraid you would talk to Carm. Anyway." I turned to Laura and Carm who were stuck in Kirsh's arms and chuckled. "Congratulations guys."

"Thanks !" Laura exclaimed, looking like she was on the verge to explode from joy.

"For Fuck's sake" Carm groaned, trying to push Kirsh away. "Get off me Beef-cake."

He laughed and didn't pull away. "Just accept the love."

We all laughed and went to join them. We found ourselves all hugging each other in a weird way but yeah, the love was definitely here.

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe you're going to get pregnant" i said to Carm, falling on the couch next to her on the couch.

She looked at me, her eyes all sparkling and smiled softly. "Yeah, i can't believe it too."

I never thought i would say that one day, but Carm was absolutely cute right now.

I scrunched my nose and bounced a little in excitement. "It's so awesome." I grabbed the blanket on the backseat and threw it around my shoulders before poking at her arm. She sighed amused but lifted her arm up anyway, allowing me to settle against her. I grinned, scooting closer to her and dropped my head on her shoulder.

"What are we watching tonight ?" Nicole asked, dropping some icea cream and cookies on the coffee table. She kissed me on the nose and dropped on the other couch, laying next to Cooper who immediately climbed on her eagerly.

Can we get jealous of a dog ?

Carm puffed her cheeks and changed the chain. "Don't know, it's Laura's turn to pick a movie."

"And i'm in the mood to watch the Notebook" Laura replied excitedly from the hallway, Cookie nestled in her arms. "And no whinning please" she added, dropping next to Carm.

"I don't mind at all" i smiled and looked at Nicole teasingly. "It's always a pleasure to look at Ryan Gosling." She looked at me with a grimace and faked to gag. I rolled my eyes amused and shook my head. "You can't say that Ryan Gosling is not hot."

"Yes, i can" she shrugged and played with Cooper's fur with a smile. "But Rachel McAdams though" she turned her head to Carm and smiled knowingly. "She's really hot."

"Oh yes, she's absolutely perfect" Carm agreed with a smirk.

Laura chuckled and gently hit Carm's face with a pillow. "Stop drooling." Carm laughed and reached for the remote.

I bent over and grabbed a cookie. "Ok, i can't say she's not gorgeous in this movie."

"In every movie" Nicole corrected me, raising her forefinger in the air. I rolled my eyes amused and slouched myself on the couch, reaching for her face with my foot. She started to laugh and shoved my foot away. "Get out."

I chuckled and kept teasing her. "I told you, you'll pay for today." 

She laughed and suddenly grabbed my ankle, pulling me to her and causing me to fall on my ass on the floor. She chuckled and cocked an eyebrow. "You were saying ? I glared at her playfully and flipped her off before standind up. She grinned and held her hand out to me. "Come here."

I rolled my eyes amused and grabbed her hand, joining her and Cooper on the couch."You're really an ass today, you know."

She snickered and kissed me on the temple. "I'll make it up to you, i promise."

 

* * *

 

"I think i would do the same thing than Noah for you" Nicole told me, while sitting on the bed.

I looked at her amused and removed my pants. "Writing me letters or building me a house ?"

"Both." She grinned cutely at me and reached for her pills. "How would you like our house ?"

I chuckled and squinted my eyes, climbing on the bed. "I don't really know. But probably white" i started, looking at her thoughtful. "With some-" i suddenly stopped myself and looked at her surprised when i saw her putting at least four pills in her mouth."Um baby, are you not supposed to take just one at a time ?"

She looked at me with a shrug and swallowed her sip of water. "I'm a little sore today" she explained, closing the cap of her bottle and putting it back next to the painkiller on the nightstand.

"Yes, but still. You don't need to take four at a time, it could be dangerous" i replied a bit unsure, leaning to take the pills.

She grabbed my hand before i could reach the tube and kissed my knuckles. "Don't need to worry babe, i do it all the time and nothing had ever happened."

I stared at her taken aback and pulled my hand away. "What do you mean you're doing it all the time ?"

"I just noticed that when i was taking more pills, it was easier to get relax and ease the pain, especially after a long day like this. So i take more than one pill when i'm feeling like it" she revealed with a shrug.

I took a deep breath and looked at her with concern. "You know one pill is supposed to be enough. If the doctor told you to take just one at a time, there is a reason."

"Yeah, well one is not enough to get relax. So i had to find another way and i found this one."

I clenched my jaw and shook my head. "Your pills are supposed to ease the pain when your body is aching Nicole, not when you need to relax. This isn't some weed or something else you take to just chill Nicole, this is serious. It"s a drug for God's sake ! Some people can turned into addict with this kind of pills !"

Now i was understanding why she was so often sleepy and stoned. I really hoped it wasn't too late to stop this bad habit before it got worst. 

She sighed and gently brushed my cheek with the back of her hand. "Hey, no need to get so worried. I'm not an addict and i'm alright."

"No you're not."

"Yes, i am."

"No you clearly not ok, or you wouldn't need so much pills. So stop lying to me for a fucking second please" I leaned back and got out of the bed. "Why you didn't tell me ?"

"Tell you what ?" she asked, crawling out of the bed too and joining me.

"That you were clearly more in pain than you let it show." She stayed silent and bowed her head down. I took a deep breath and gently cupped her cheeks. "Can you just tell me the truth Nicole ? You wouldn't take all these pills if you were good." I stared in her eyes and tried to show her how much i needed the truth. "Please, be honest with me. I won't judge you or anything, i just want the truth."

She stared back for a long time without a word, her eyes reflecting the obvious struggle in her head. I was about to say something when she finally opened her mouth. "I-i'm sorry" she whispered, her eyes full of pain. "I-i thought if i could numb the pain, it would eventually go away. I didn't want to worry you a-and i really thought i could get better at the end if i was just pretending everything was ok." Tears began to fall on her cheeks as her body started to shake. "But i'm not ok" she finally confessed, her voice cracking. "I'm a mess Wave. I just destroyed everything. Everything. I was ready to realize one of my biggest dream, i was so close and i just ruined it."

I took a deep breath and stared at her heartbroken. It was actually the first time she was opening about her accident and her real feelings about it. She had kept everything buried deep inside for a long time now and she was finally breaking down. I was devastated to see her so shattered, but i was also relieved. She was finally letting go.

"And you know what's the worst ?" she continued. "I can't blame anyone else than me ! I have to look in the mirror every day and see the wreck i became ! By my fucking fault ! I'm the one who decided to go off-piste skiing. Jamie told me it wasn't a good idea with the snow falling so hard, and i went anyway cause i thought nothing could hurt me. Well" she laughed humorlessly. "Look at me now." She snorted and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I'm a failure."

I blinked to chase my tears away and cupped her cheeks with shaky hands. "You're not a failure."

She turned her eyes away, refusing to look at me. "I am. I'm just stupid, weak and useless. I'm just a fucking failure."

My heart broke even more. How could she think that ?

I swallowed and forced her to look at me. "You're so wrong, Nicole. So, so wrong. You're the strongest person i know. You could have put the guilt on everybody else's back for this, even if it was unfair and yet you're blaming yourself for it. You're being just and it's something a lot couldn't be able to be in your situation. And i'm so fucking blown away and proud of you for having such a way to be fair in spite of everything." I dropped my forehead against hers and briefly closed my eyes. "You're not a failure, stop thinking that please. You are amazing. And you're going to get better. And maybe your career in basketball is done, but you're capable of anything and i'm sure you're going to find another dream and you'll do everything you can to get it. Cause you're a fighter Nicole, you never give up." I deeply inhaled and brushed my thumbs under her eyes. "You, Nicole Haught, are the most incredible and strongest person i know. I'm aware it may sounds impossible for the moment and that you're broken, but we'll take the time you need and we'll fix you. Together. Because it's always better together" i reminded her.

She looked at me surprised and gave me a weak grin. "You remember ?"

"How could i forget ?" i said with a small smile. "It's our vows." I shook my head and brushed our noses together. "I love you so much Nicole, and you need to believe in yourself like you believe in me. You can get better and you will. And please, let me take care of you the way you do for me. You 're not alone, i'm here for you. Don't you remember ? I'm your rock."

Here, I had said everything i craved to tell her for such a long time now. I needed for her to know i was here and always would be, and that she was going to get better at the end. She just needed some time and be patient. But everything will go right again.

She chuckled a little, and released a shaky breath. "You quoted our vows again."

I sniffed and kissed her on the nose. "I have a good memory."

She nodded and nestled her nose in the palm of my hand. "Thank you" she murmured, dropping a kiss there. I smiled a little and soflty bumped our foreheads once again.

She had finally opened her heart tonight, and i was going to make sure she would see again how much amazing she was.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments and i hope you liked this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year ! :) And here's the first chapter of 2018 with Nicole's POV, enjoy ! :)

  
_"Yeah, i don't think so sis" Jamie said with a grimace._

_"Come on, the snow is literally calling my name. Don't you hear it ?" I leaned to him and took a tiny voice. "Nicole, Nicole, Nicole."_

_He snickered and shook his head, pushing me away. "We can wait tomorrow. I don't think it's a great idea to go off piste right now."_

_"Since when did you become such a pussy ?" i jocked, shoving him playfuly with my shoulder._

_He huffed and rolled his eyes. "It's called being responsible stupid. We can barely see here, i can't imagine in the forest."_

_I shrugged and gazed at the sky. It was starting to snow really hard, that's true. And I was aware it was a little dangerous to go off piste right now. But since i had caught a glimpse of the perfect powder snow in the forest during the ski lift, i couldn't think of anything else. Like come on, i would be a fool to not enjoy this perfect untouched snow, begging to meet my skis. Yes, i was conscious I would need to be extremely careful but it was making the thing even more exciting._

_I turned to him amused and winked, before sliding my ski goggles back down on my eyes. "Come on, don't be such a baby. I'm sure it's going to be awesome" i beamed, tapping his ass with one of my pole. "See you down brother." I hopped a bit off the snow to take some run-up and headed straight away towards the forest._

_Like i had predicted, the snow was feeling amazing. It was indeed a little difficult to see ahead, but the rush of adrenaline running through my veins was taking care of the all thing by guiding all my moves. I was feeling invincible. There was something about skiing off-piste that was so thrilling sometimes._

_My thoughts wandered to Waverly and the face she was going to make when i would tell her about it. She had gone back to the chalet with my sister about an hour ago and had asked me to stay careful before she left. So yeah, she was definitely going to kick my ass when she would learn the risks i had taken._

_I laughed a little with a little head's shake, my eyes briefly closing. "Sorry baby but-"_

 

 

I jolted awake and looked around, my chest raising and falling in panic. I took a huge breath of relief and ran a hand through my hair. I was fine, it was just a nightmare. I glanced at Wave who was still sleeping and then grabbed my phone.

4.14 am.

I sighed and rolled on my back. I looked at the ceiling and tried to find a steady breath back. It had been a long time i hadn't dreamt about it, and i hadn't missed it at all to be honest.

Who would have thought a such perfect innocent white snow could turn so hurtful in a matter of seconds ?

What was supposed to be thrilling and amazing had turned into a disaster.

I turned my head in direction of my nightstand and swallowed when my eyes found the pills. Maybe i could take just one or two to help me getting back to sleep... I clenched my jaw and firmly closed my eyes.

No, i couldn't do that anymore, not after Wave had told me.

I took a deep breath and slowly turned to her. I scooted closer and brought her against my front, snaking an arm around her waist. I nestled my nose in her hair and closed my eyes, the familiar scent of her shampoo immediately appeasing me.

Maybe she could be enough to calm my nerves after all.

It had to be this way anyway, i couldn't keep messing with my pills like that. I had been aware it was dangerous and that i shouldn't take so much, but i hadn't been able to help myself. At first it had just been once in a while, but i had to confess it was becoming more usual these days. But now after the talk i had with Wave, i knew i couldn't continue anymore. For me, but also for her.

"Are you ok ?" she suddenly whispered, her fingers lacing with mine and bringing them to her lips. 

I nodded a little and kissed her shoulder. "I just need to hold you against me for some time, if it's alright."

"Of course, it is." She turned around to face me and cupped one of my cheek. "You don't need to ask permission for this baby."

I nuzzled her hand, my eyes meeting hers. "I want you to know, that i need you more than anything in my life."

She smiled sleepely and brushed her thumb over my lips. "Believe me, i know the feeling."

I grinned a little and moved my head on her pillow. "And i want you to know, that you're going to be my only drug now."

She chuckled and blinked. "I think i wouldn't mind if you get addicted with this one."

"Oh i'm already you know, for five years."

She nipped at her bottom lip and soflty rubbed our noses together. "You're mine too, you know." She gently pressed her lips on mine. "I'm nothing without you." I smiled and slid a hand through her hair, giving her another kiss.

We stayed silent for a while after that, just loosing ourselves in each other eyes and smiling like two lovesicks.

I didn't know when i finally fell asleep again, but my body and mind were finally relaxed.

 

* * *

 

"I don't understand why we're not allowed to wear a bikini and have to put a stupid swimsuit" Carm groaned from the inside of a cabin. "I look like my grandma !"

I chuckled and leaned against the side of the door, waiting for her to come out. "Come on, get out."

Monday mornings were my usual swimming sessions and Carm had asked if she could come with me this morning. Pleasantly surprised, i had obviously agreed in spite of knowing she would complain about the swimsuit we had to wear. Which made me think that i hadn't tell her yet that swim caps were required as well.

Yes, not really the most attractive outfit in the world, i agree. I had even been annoyed by it at first. But now i was actually used to it.

"Fine. But if you're making fun of me, i'll drawn you."

I rolled my eyes amused and stepped away from the door. "It's not like i've never seen you in this, i was with you when you bought it."

"Yeah, but it was when we were 15. What surprises me that it still fits right, by the way." She unlocked the door and glared at me. "Shut up."

I stiffled a laugh and shrugged. "I didn't say anything yet." She growled and made her way to the lockers. I grinned wickedly and followed her. "Here" i said, holding the swim cap to her.

She glanced at it and froze, totally horrified. "Is it a joke ?"

"Nope" i shook my head and started to laugh. "We have to wear it too, it's the rules."

She looked at me and clenched her jaw. "You're going to pay for this." I shrugged not a bit afraid and put mine on my head. She groaned and put it too, glancing at her reflection on the mirror. "Great, i'm looking like a fucking condom now."

I laughed and closed the locker's door. "Come on Durex, let's get wet."

She turned her head to me and started to chuckle. "Ok, it was a good one."

I grinned proudly and headed to the swimming pool with my towel around my neck. It was always great on Monday morning, cause it was almost empty leaving us enough room to swim peacefully. I had actually tried to come during an afternoon once, but never again.

"So, what are you doing when you're here ?" Carm inquired, putting her towel on a chair.

"Swimming ?"

She rolled her eyes and came to sit on the edge of the pool. "No shit, Sherlock."

I chuckled and slid my goggles around my head. "No seriously, i'm just swimming. It helps with my back." She nodded and started to damp her arms. I sat next to her and sank my legs in the water. "Can i ask you a question ?"

"Sure."

"Why did you come today ?"

Not that i wasn't happy, it was great but it was really strange for her to come here. She was usually sleeping on the morning and she hated sports, it was the first time she was coming with me here. And i suspected it wasn't a coincidence after last night. I was convinced that Wave had talked to her about it.

She pinched her lips and let herself fall in the water with a sigh. She then turned to me and settled in front on my legs. "Wave spoke to Laura and me this morning." I swallowed and nodded a little. "You know we're all here for you" she said, putting her hands on my knees.

"I know." I smiled a little and shrugged. "I'm sorry if i didn't tell you anything."

"It's ok, i know it's hard for you. But i'm here if you need to talk about it."

I blinked and slid in the water too. "Thank you and i will now. But you know, you could have stay in bed if you didn't feel like coming here" i teased her.

She snorted and shook her head amused. "No, actually it's been a while i wanted to come with you. And i think maybe it's time for me to workout a little.  You know, with the baby and all" she shrugged with a smile. "I want to be healthy for them."

I stared at her surprised and grinned. "Ok, who are you and what did you do of my best friend ?"

"Shut up" she laughed and gently punched my shoulder.

I chuckled and pulled her in a hug. "I'm really eager to see you pregnant. Even if i'm sure you're going to be insufferable."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I don't care, I'll be pregnant. Which means that i'll be a bitch as much as i'll want to, and you'll have nothing to say about it."

I snickered and leaned away. "Ok, i'm going to pretend i didn't hear that." She smirked and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and started to swim on my back. "So, do you know how to swim or i need to show you ?"

"Swim fast before i drawn you."

We swam for a long time, and i was actually stunned by Carm's stamina. I would have never thought she would hold the pace for so long. Swimming was tiring when you were not used to, but she seemed like a fish in the water. Maybe she had finally found a sport she liked. Well, other than sex of course.

"So, still thinking i can't swim ?" she asked, jumping on the edge next to me.

"I have to admit i'm impressed" i answered, removing my goggles and cap. "I didn't remember you were so good in water."

She did the same and ran a hand through her hair with a satisfied smile. "I didn't too. But i think i'm gonna come with you a lot more often now."

I grinned and untied my hair. "With pleasure. It's great to have you're here with me."

"You're right, it's nice" she nodded and leaned on her hands behind her. "It's settled then, i'm coming with you now."

"Awesome."

She smiled and started to watch the group of children ahead, seeming to learn how to swim. "You never thought about teaching or i don't know, doing something with children ?"

I looked at her startled and frowned. "No, not really. Why ?"

She shrugged and turned her gaze to me. "You've always been great with kids and they all love you. Remember when you were teaching kindergarten basketball team in High School, they were all over you and you were always saying you loved this job."

I lifted my eyebrows and pinched my lips. She was right, i was having a blast back then. They were really cute at this age and it had been nice to teach them their first steps in basketball. I had never thought about working with children again though, i had always believed i would become an officer or a basketball player. But now she was talking about this, it didn't appear like a bad idea.

"Yeah, it was great" i acquiesced with a small smile. "But it means i would need to go back to school, and honestly i don't know if i want to."

"To be a teacher yes, but there are other ways to work with children. You should maybe give it a thought."

I nodded and looked back at the children. "You know what ? I will." I saw her smile on the corner of my eyes and grinned. "Thanks" i said, kicking her shin under the water.

"Anytime. Ok, now we're done here... Up for a Mcdonald's ?"

I laughed and shook my head. "What happened to ' _i want to be healthy now_ ' ?"

She groaned and let her head fall back. "But fries are potatoes, and there are some tomatoes and salad in a hamburger. So technically, we're going to eat some vegetables. What makes the all thing _almost_ healthy."

I pinched my lips and tilted my head, narrowing my eyes. Her reasoning was in a weird way true, and well i was starving. Not forgetting it had been a while i craved for junk food. With Wave and Laura and their vegan crazyness, it had been a little harder to eat this kind of food to be honest. And i missed it sometimes.

"Ok, let's go !" i said without a second thought.

 

* * *

 

"Mmmh" Carm moaned, her mouth slowly chewing a piece of her hamburger. "It's delicious."

I chuckled and picked a frie. "Since when we didn't eat here ?"

"Too much longer in my opinion." She took her phone and gave it to me, all enthusiastic. "Take a picture of me. I want to annoy Laura."

"Ok, go on." She smirked and took her hamburger back, taking a large bite with closed eyes. I laughed and leaned back, enough to snap the picture with the tray full of fries too. "Perfect."

She laughed and looked at the picture. "I'm sure she's going to love it."

I grinned and brought my legs up on the seat next to me. "So, when are you going to see the doctor ?"

She looked away from her phone to me and grinned. "Laura was supposed to call him this morning to make an appointment." She looked down again and chuckled, tapping on her screen. "She says we should be ashamed of ourselves to be here."

I snorted and chewed another frie with glee, glancing around absentmindly. I grabbed my drink and brought the straw to my lips, turning my head outside. Yale wasn't so far away, maybe i could hang out with Wave just for a bit during her break. I squinted my eyes and took my phone.

 _To Baby - 12.46 pm_ : Still in class ?

I put my phone on the table and glanced at Carm who was still tapping on her screen with a big smile. I smirked and threw a napkin at her, touching her right between her eyes. She lifted her head and arched an eyebrow. I grinned and tilted my head. "Still texting your Cupcake ?"

"Yep" she wiggled her eyebrows, taking a frie and covering with ketchup. "She called the doctor, we're seeing him on Friday."

"It's great. Did you tell your parents and Will about it ?"

"Nope, not yet. Laura told Sherman yesterday, but i didn't have time to call my mom yet. Though i'm sure she's not going to believe me" she noted in amusement.

"I don't think so too" i agreed with a chuckle. "But she'll be happy."

"Yes, for sure."

I glanced at my phone and smiled.

 _From Baby - 12.50 pm_ : I was, but i'm done :) I'm going to grab something to eat with Chrissy and then head to the library to study --'  
_To Baby - 12.51 pm_ : So serious :p  
_From Baby - 12.51 pm_ : I know ;)

"I'm going to go see Wave for a bit after" i informed Carm.

"Yep, ok. I need to go ealier to the Pub anyway. Inventory." She rolled her eyes and sucked the ketchup on her finger. "With the newbie."

I snickered and lifted my eyebrows. "What is name already ?"

She squinted her eyes and looked in the air. "Uh, i don't know actually."

"He didn't give you his name ?"

She puffed her cheeks and looked at me with a shrug. "Yes, he probably did. But honestly i didn't listen to him when he's talking, so..."

I snorted and shook my head. "Sometimes, i don't get how you can be with someone like Hollis."

She smiled and threw me a wink. "Opposite attract."

 

* * *

 

I walked down the library with my hands grasping the straps of my bag, careful to look around for Wave. It didn't take me too long to catch a glimpse of her, sitting at her ' _favorite table_ ' in the far corner. She was facing me but apparently too busy with her laptop to pay attention to me.

I grinned and walked towards her, taking my time to appreciate the view. She was sitting crossed-leg on her chair and was wearing one of my grey hoodie with Laura's blue scarf wrapped around her neck, even if it was freaking hot inside. She had her hair tied in a messy bun that were about to fall completely down, and was chewing the tip of her pencil absentmindly, a tiny frown on her gorgeous face.

I smirked, removed the bag from my back and pulled a chair back from the table. "Did i already tell you today how much you were beautiful ?"

She jumped a little in surprise and raised her eyes to me, instantly beaming. "Baby !" I chuckled and leaned across the table to kiss her. She grinned and cupped my cheeks, giving me a loving kiss. "What are you doing here ?" she asked, pulling me for another kiss.

"I wanted to see you."

She scrunched her nose and fell back in her chair. "How was your morning ?" She asked, gesturing for me to come near her.

I grinned and stood up, heading to the chair next to her. "Great. Carm is going to come with me every monday now."

"Wow." She frowned amused and closed her laptop. "Is she sick ?"

"No, she said she wanted to start getting healthy."

She looked at me unconvinced and giggled. "Aaaalright."

"Yeah, she still has a long way to get there though" i noted, thinking back to our meal choice. "Anyway, i have actually something for you."

She opened her eyes in excitement and beamed. "What is it ?" I wiggled my eyebrows amused, taking a heart lollipop out from my pocket. She lifted her eyebrows in surprise and slowlly grabbed it. "You're too cute babe" she whispered, her eyes all shinning.

I grinned, shrugging a little. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday and last night."

She nodded lightly and kissed me on the cheek. "You don't need to, but thanks. How are you feeling ?" she inquired, putting the candy in her mouth once she pulled back.

"Better" i smiled a little and reached for her hand. "It's probably stupid, but what you told me yesterday really helped me and it feels like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders."

She tilted her head, lacing our fingers together and started to rub her thumb over the back of my hand. "It's not stupid. And i'm glad you're feeling better. Like i told you i know it's not gonna be easy everyday for you, but i don't want you to be afraid or ashamed to talk to me about it, ok ?"

"Yeah, ok." I pinched my lips and tilted my head on the other side than her. "Do you think i would be good with kids ?"

She raised her eyebrows surprised, smiling curiously. "With no doubts. Why ?"

"Carm just told me something this morning and it stuck in my minds since then."

"What is it ?"

"She told me i could work with kids. Like teaching or something else." I smiled and started to play with her wedding band, looking at my action. "She talked about the kids i was teaching basketball back in high school, and it was actually something i loved. It was funny and a really good experience. And i love kids, she's right. I don't know yet if i could teach cause i don't really feel like going back to school and everything, but maybe i could find a job like i did in high school. I don't know though, it's maybe dumb. It's just an idea" i concluded, finally looking back at her. She was smiling brightly, her lollipop on the corner of her mouth and her eyes scanning my face with delight. I furrowed my brows amused. "What ?"

She took her lolly out from her mouth and bit at her lip. "It's been a while i didn't see you so enthusiastic about something."

I smiled and shrugged a little. "Well, it's been awhile i've felt like this."

And it was true, it had been a long time. I knew i needed to take some time to think about it, and got some informations about the jobs that existed. But it was actually a great piste. And yes, i admitted i was enthusiastic. I had forgotten what it felt like to be thrilled by something new.

"I'm so happy for you" she said, putting her lolly back in her mouth. She then leaned to me and cupped my cheeks. "You would do great with children, i'm sure of it."

I grinned and stole her candy, pointing at the laptop sheepishly. "Can we look on the internet about it ?"

She giggled and blinked, opening it back. "Yeah sure, go on. I actually need to go find a book, but i won't be long. Start, i'm coming back soon."

I nodded and started to search on the internet. I didn't really know what i could write exactly so i started with something like ' _Teaching sport kids_ ' and looked at the results. I was in the middle on reading something when i felt someone's eyes on me. I frowned and looked up to shake this weird sensation away, quickly lifting my eyebrows though when i realized someone was indeed watching me from two tables away. A pretty girl, who was giving me a shy smile. I frowned a little amused and stared at her. I didn't think it was the first time i was seeing her actually.

"So, what does it say ?" Wave suddenly asked, snaking her arms around my neck from behind.

"Nothing much for now" i replied, turning my head to her with a pout.

She pecked me on the cheek and took the lolly back. "Maybe we could ask Kirsch or Danny. I mean they're both PE teacher, maybe they know some things."

I nodded with a smile. It wasn't a bad idea, i hadn't thought of it yet. "I'll call them tonight" i replied, glancing again at the girl who was still watching us. I narrowed my eyes and nudged Wave. "Hey, do you know the blonde girl over there ?" i asked, nodding towards the girl who had now a head bowed down.

Wave looked at her and immediately clenched her jaw. "Yes, i do. Why ?"

I shrugged and pinched my lips, thinking carefully about my answer. Wave was still acting jealous sometimes and i didn't want to upset her. "Just to know, i think i know her from somewhere."

She snorted and lifted her brows up and down. "Oh, you know her" she confirmed, glaring at the girl. "She hit on you last week. Ashley Atkins. You know, my student."

"Oh, yeah i remember now."

It was indeed the girl who had hit on me at the bar. Well, apparently Wave's threaten hadn't really worked. I turned my gaze back to Ashley and tilted my head. She was pretty. Shoulder lenght blonde hair, green eyes and really cute smile.

What ? Yes, i was with Wave and she was my everything. I wasn't interested in everybody else. But i had eyes and i could still recognize when someone was beautiful. And this girl was.

I turned my head back to Wave and swallowed when i realized she was staring at me with a cocked eyebrow. "W-what ?"

"Did you really check on her or did i dream it ?"

I frowned and rolled my eyes with a sigh. "I wasn't checking on her, i was just looking at her."

"I don't see the difference" she retorted, locking her jaw. "But go on, don't mind me" she added, gesturing to her with her hand while turning her head to her book.

I puffed my cheeks and shook my head amused. Everygo. "Baby, come on i wasn't doing anything." She didn't reply and started to turn the page on her book, her jaw still visibly locked. I took a deep breath and leaned to her. "Baby, stop you're being ridiculous." She kept ignoring me and started to read something, her forefinger following the words she was reading. I rolled my eyes amused and propped my elbow on the table. I then rested my head in my hand and stared at her with a playful grin. "You know you're gorgeous ?" She frowned a little, probably surprised by the sudden turn of events, but didn't look at me. I smirked and scanned her face. "Like really, really gorgeous. Your hazel eyes, your light brown long hair, your moon eyes..." She started to play with her mouth, the way she was doing when she wanted to suppress a smile, but didn't tear her eyes away from the book. I grinned and tilted my head. "Your beautiful smile."

She blinked and finally glared at me, a hint of amusement in her eyes. "What are you doing ?"

I shrugged and smiled. "Nothing, just telling you what i think when i look at you. And trying to make you smile again."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, lifting her chin up. "Yeah, well try harder."

I chuckled and briefly closed my eyes. I didn't know why, but i really loved when she was acting so arrogant and hardly pleased. It wasn't something i found attractive usually and i knew she was just pretending and playing, but i liked it. And well, when she was being this way, i just wanted to play even more.

"Fine then" i said, standing up. "I'm gonna find someone else to compliment, like maybe Ashley."

She didn't look up from her book but i could see her play with her jaw nervously. "I harldy suggest you to forget this idea."

I smirked and bent over her. "Why's that ?"

She finally looked up at me and mirrored my smirk. "I'm just warning you, that's all."

We stared at each other in silence. She was clearly daring me to do it, and she perfectly knew i wasn't the type to refuse a challenge. Especially when she was looking at me this way. I was aware i was probably going to regret it, but fuck it. It was too tempting.

I leaned away with a provocative smile and winked at her. I started to walk to Ashley's table but quickly felt a hand grabbing my wrist and spinning me around. I lifted my eyebrows and started to chuckle when i noticed Waverly, staring at me with murderous eyes, her lolly still perched in her mouth.

"You're a fucking asshole" she growled, slapping my arm pissed off.

I laughed and scrunched my nose in adoration. "You're so cute."

"Shut up." She sighed and scowled at me.

I rolled my eyes amused and reached for her hands. She frowned and spatted my hands away. I chuckled and tried again, this time sucessful. I pulled her in my arms and wrapped them around her waist for a loving hug. She did the same with hers and nestled her head against my chest.

"I'm gonna give her a F on her next work anyway."

I snorted and kissed her forehead. "You're not supposed to use your power this way babe."

"I don't care, i don't like her."

"She didn't do anything wrong."

She sighed and leaned away with a glare. "Ok, you're being really annoying right now" she declared, releasing herself from my embrace.

I rolled my eyes and made my way back to the table. "I'm just saying you can't give her a bad grade just because you don't like her."

She pushed her tongue against her cheek and looked at me irritated. "You know what ? I think it's better if you leave me alone right now."

I raised my eyebrows taken aback and then frowned a little offended. "Fine." I grabbed my bag from the floor, without saying anything much and made my way out of the library.

Yes, it was stupid to react so touchy but i didn't care.

 

* * *

 

I was still a bit annoyed and irritated by my little argument with Wave. I had just said the truth. She couldn't take advantage of her place to give a bad grade to a student just because she was jealous. I mean come on, it was really childish to do that.

I grabbed a cushion from the couch and hugged it against me, throwing a glance at Cooper. "Your mom is a pain in the ass." He looked at me with just one eye opened and huffed. I rolled my eyes and checked my phone with an angry pout. Of course, the both of us were too stubborn and refused to be the one to send the first apologies. But this time i wouldn't be the one to give in first, i had done nothing wrong. Maybe, i had teased her a bit at first but it had been a game and it wasn't my fault if she was so jealous sometimes.

I looked at the tv and sighed, bouncing my legs nervously. I had just taken two pills today, the only ones i was supposed to take but i was clearly craving for other right now. And well, i couldn't count on Wave to relax me this time. I clenched my jaw and rolled my head back to try to ease a bit my muscles. It was her fault if i was so tense anyway.

Alright, it was unfair to put the blame on Wave. But i was clearly on the verge and i couldn't really think straight right now. All i was thinking of was taking another pill, but i really needed to fight this need.

I closed my eyes and started to take deep big breaths. Laura and Wave were always doing this kind of thing to calm their nerves, maybe i could give it a try after all. I started to count to ten like they had explained to me and after some repetitions, i actually began to get a bit relax. Seemed like their yoga/relaxation stuff was actually working.

Not that i'll admit it outloud, of course.

I smiled, feeling my muscles loosening up and my mind getting at ease. Finally.

But this nice sensation soon disappeared as someone knocked on the door, causing me to jump from the couch.

I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock, frowning in confusion. It was only 6.30 pm, what meant Carm was still at work and that Laura and Wave were at their yoga class, and i wasn"t expecting someone.

I stoop up and shuffled to the door with a sigh, shushing Cooper on my way. I looked at the peephole and lifted my eyebrows in surprise.

What's the hell ?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, a little cliffhanger here ! I hope you won't be too mad at me for it :p


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been a real pleasure to see all your comments about who was behind this door on the last chapter. And i think, it's finally time for you to know.... 
> 
> It's from Wave's POV, enjoy ! :)

 

  
"Don't take it the wrong way, but i think you have maybe overreacted" Laura said as we rolled our yoga mat back.

I groaned and crinkled my nose. "I know." I stood up and walked to our stuffs in the back of the room. "I couldn't help it though."

"Is she pretty ?" she asked, taking her water from her duffle bag.

"Of course, she is. You didn't see her at the Pub ?"

"Nope."

"Well, she's blonde, green eyes and yeah she's really pretty. Totally the kind of woman Nicole finds attractive." I sat down with a sigh and took my shoes. "I wouldn't be so bothered by her otherwise" i specified, slipping into my sneakers. "Anyway, i need to apologize. I know i wasn't really fair."

She looked at me amused, fixing her ponytail. "I don't get how you could still be jealous after five years of marriage. I mean come on, Nicole keeps demonstrating that you're the only one, over and over again."

I puffed my cheeks and rolled up with a pout. "I know, but i can't help it" i admitted, putting my jacket on. "I don't like when women turned around her, that's all."

"You're little psycho" she joked, shoving me with her hips. She slid in her jacket too and grabbed her bag. "Ready ?"

"Yep, let's go" i nodded, catching my bag too and looping my arm with her. "I'm starving." She suddenly groaned and scrunched her face. "What ?" i asked amused.

"It's my turn to cook tonight."

I chuckled and reached for my phone in my pocket. "What's on the menu then ?" i teased her, glancing at my screen with a frown and slowly coming to a halt. I had three missing calls from Nicole, one voicemail and one text message. I swallowed, starting to feel anxious, and immediately called back, not even taking time to listen to the voicemail or check the text.

"What's the matter ?" Laura asked, looking at me startled.

"Nicole tried to call me three times" i replied, chewing at my nails nervously. The call went to voicemail and i didn't wait to call again. "Come on, pick up."

"Wave-"

"Thanks God, you're alright" i cut her off, closing my eyes in relief while gripping Laura's arm.

"Yeah, i'm sorry i didn't want to scare you but i didn't really know what to do" she whispered with a sigh.

"Why are you whispering ? And what are you talking about ?" i asked in confusion.

"Wynonna, she's here with Alice."

I opened my eyes wild and looked at Laura who was leaned against me, listening too. "Why ? Did something happen ?"

"I don't really know, actually. Alice is alright don't worry, but Wynonna is definitely not. She didn't give me explanations, though. "

I bit my lip anxiously and sighed. "Ok, we're here in 20 minutes." I hung up and ran a hand through my hair, staring at Laura. "Fuck the subway tonight, let's take a taxi."

Laura nodded, already waving for a taxi to stop. I looked at the ground and swallowed. I didn't know what had happened, but if Wynonna was here it was bad.

 

* * *

 

I opened the door in a rush and threw my bag on the floor before walking to the living room. My eyes quickly fell on Nicole and Alice who were sat around the coffee table, doing some coloring all concentrated. I smiled in relief, feeling a little less tensed for a second and cleared my throat. They looked up at me, Alice immediately bouncing up.

"Auntie Wave !" she exclaimed, already on her feet in excitement.

I chuckled and kneeled down, my arms ready to welcome her with a huge hug. She crashed against me and tightely wrapped her arms around my neck. "Hey Sweety" i greeted her, dropping light kisses all over her face.

"Stoooop" she laughed, gently pushing my head away with her tiny hands.

I laughed and leaned my head back, keeping her in my arms though. I scanned her face and scrunched my nose in adoration. Between Henry and Wynonna, she had obviously inherited from their blue eyes and dark hair. And the more she was growing up, the most she was looking like Wynonna at five.

"You know you're gorgeous ?" i said, kissing her on the nose.

She rolled her eyes and sighed exaggeratedly "Yeaaaah, i know. You're all saying the same thing, everytime. It's boooooring."

I chuckled and arched an eyebrow. Yeah, she had quite the personality too. "Alright, sorry. I won't say it again." I dropped her down and straightened.

"Hey" Nicole said, coming to me with a small smile. "Where's Laura ?"

"She's paying the taxi." She nodded and glanced at Alice who had gone back to the coffee table. "Where is she ?" i asked, quietly enough for only her to hear it.

"She just went to the bathroom, she's coming back." She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know what happened, but she seems overwhelmed and she asked about you. So, i didn't insist."

"You did well, don't worry." She blinked and i smiled a little, gently pecking her on the cheek. "Thanks." She looked at me with soft eyes and a cute smile, and i started to chuckle when i realized she had some red felt on the tip of her nose.

"What ?" she asked with a frown.

I reached for her nose and gently rubbed my thumb to remove the trace. "You know, you're supposed to colour inside the colouring. Not on you."

She rolled her eyes amused and shrugged. "I've never been good with colouring anyway."

"Yeah, i can see that." I smiled teasingly and saw Laura emerging in the room with a big smile directed at Alice.

"Hey Chipmunk !"

As you could see, we were all over this little monkey. Since Wynonna, Henry and Alice had moved to New York three years ago, it had quickly became a habit to get Alice staying over one week end by month. We were literally spoiling her everytime she was coming. But she was also really good to coax us to get what she wanted. Laura was always baking for her, Carm was showing her how to draw and play the piano, Nicole was always building her some blanket fort and for my part, i was her model for weird hairstyle.

But it was always a pleasure to have her here with us. 

Alice looked at her in surprise and beamed, standing up in a hurry. "Laura !" She ran to her but quickly stopped in front of her and pushed her hair back from her face, becoming all serious.

Laura looked at her amused and lifted her eyebrows. "Ready ?"

Alice nodded with an excited smile and hold her hand out. "Ready."

And just like that, these two dorks started their own handshake. I chuckled and looked at them with adoration.

About three months ago, we had watched Parents Trap and Alice had immediately asked Laura to create their own handshake, like Annie and Martin. Laura had obviously accepted, and they had spent at least an entire day to think about it and practice. And i had to say that i was pretty impressed with the result.

"Hey sis" came Wynonna's voice from the hallway.

I instantly turned around with a sad smile. "Hey." I made my way to her and cupped her cheeks, swallowing when i noticed her eyes were all red. God, i hated to see her like that. "Come with me" i whispered, leading us to my room. I closed the door while she made her way to the bed and quietly joined her. "Ok, what happened ?"

She stared at the floor and released a shaky breath. "He fucked another woman, and he expects for me to forgive him." She snorted and shook her head, wiping her angry tears away. "Fucking bastard."

Woah. I definitely needed some time to process this revelation cause i hadn't expected that at all.

I took a deep breath and reached for her hand. "I-i'm sorry, Nonna." I was aware it wasn't the best thing to say, but I didn't really know what i could really tell her right now. I was still shocked and i didn't know all the story either. "Did he tell you what happened exactly ?"

She shook her head and clenched her jaw. "When he told me i just exploded and didn't let him finish. I-i just couldn't listen to him anymore Wave. I don't care about about his fucking explanations. He just ruined everything just because he couldn't keep his fucking dick for himself ! So i packed some things, picked Alice at school and came straight here before i could do something stupid like killing him with my bare hands." She sniffed and looked at me with her eyes full of pain. "I can't see him right now, i-i just can't" she said, her voice cracking a bit. "B-but i can go to mom if-"

"No, of course not. Don't be ridiculous" i cut her off, pulling her in my arms and kissing her forehead. "You can stay here as long as you want."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I don't understand. Throwing eight years of relationship just to screw a fucking bitch. We have a daughter together for fuck's sake."

I looked blankly at the floor and sighed. "What do you say to Alice when you pick her ?"

"I just told her we were coming here, nothing more. She didn't ask questions though, she was just too happy to see you and miss school. But she's not stupid, i tried to act normal but i can see she feels something is off. And she's soon going to ask me what's going on and why Doc is not here too. And i don't know if i can lie to her."

I nodded and puffed my cheeks. Frankly, the situation was balls. "You know what" i started, lifting her head up to me. "Take some rest tonight, and we're talking about this tomorrow with our clear mind, ok ?"

She sighed and stood up, drying the last tears on her cheeks. "You're right, i need alcohol."

"Uh" i frowned and stood up too. "That's not what i meant-"

"Do you have whiskey ?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. It was useless to argue anyway. "Of course, i do. I'm an Earp and Carm worked in an Irish Pub. Though, can you at least wait for Alice to be asleep ?"

She rolled her eyes with a groan and got out of the room. "I swear sometimes you're just like mom."

I chuckled a little, following her in the hallway and gently grabbed her hand to stop her. "Hey, we're going to find a solution."

She pressed her lips together and looked at me unconvinced. "We'll see about it. But thanks" she added with a tiny smile. She took a deep breath, like she was trying to gain her composure back, and spun around, resuming her walk.

"Hey" Nicole suddenly said, leaving the bathroom. "So ?" she asked, glancing at Wynonna's back in concern.

I sighed and grabbed her hand, dragging her back in the bathroom. "Henry had sex with someone else" i whispered, sitting on the egde of the bathroom.

She looked at me startled and lifted her eyebrows. "Holy fuck."

"Yeah." I looked down and shook my head. "And i don't know what to say, or what to do. I'm supposed to comfort her and i don't even know how to react" i confessed, feeling useless. "I mean, it's so surprising coming from Doc. And Wynonna doesn't want to show too much, but i can feel she's really moved by it. And i don't know what to say to reassure her. I told her we'll talk about it tomorrow with our heads clear but i don't have the slightest clue about what i'm going to tell her. I can't lie to her by saying everything's going to settle, because we can't really know. I-"

"Ok baby, calm down" Nicole stopped me, crouching down in front of me. She cupped my cheeks and gently lifted my head up. "It's ok if you're feeling confused right now. It's a fucked up situation and you need some time to think about it. Just be here for her, it what matters the most for now i think."

I pouted a little and took a deep breath. "You're right." She smiled a little but soon cursed under her breath, starting to wince in pain. I frowned and grabbed her shoulders in worry. "Are you alright ?"

She looked at me with a blink, chuckling. "Yes, just" she kneeled down and released an happy sigh. "Ah, much better. Wasn't the best position for my legs."

I rolled my eyes amused and pushed some hair back from her face, staring at her lovingly. Maybe it was time to apologize for earlier. "I'm-"

"Sorry" Nicole said at the same time than me. We laughed a little while she kissed my hand. "I'm sorry i was a jerk this afternoon."

I sighed and nodded a bit. Cause yeah, i had maybe reacted excessively but she had been an asshole too. "Yes, you were. But i was maybe a little too dramatic too. It's just that she hit on you at the bar and i'm not blind, she's pretty and i know it's exactly the kind of woman you find attractive. And you immediately defended her and it drove me crazy." Fine, i was really acting like a child right now but anyway. I started to frown with a little pout. "I don't like her."

"Yeah, i think i got this part" she replied teasingly. I glared at her and she chuckled, settling between my legs. "Are you really afraid of her ?"

I shrugged a little and sighed, feeling a bit insecure to be honest. "I know it's stupid but yes, a little."

She furrowed her brows, her thumbs gently brushing against my cheeks. "Why ?"

"Because you're always getting beautiful women around you. And yes, you say you don't care about them cause you love me. But maybe one day, you'll find another woman and leave me for her cause i won't be enough for you."

"Woah baby, i need you to stop thinking that right now."

"Why ? I know you love me and everything, but look at Henry. I think he loves my sister and yet he had sex with another woman."

"Yes maybe, but i'm not Doc and our relationship is different than their." She grabbed my hands and kissed my fingertips. "I know it's hard for you to believe it, and i won't stop to prove you wrong each day, but i won't leave you for another woman. You're everything for me Waverly, and my heart is fully yours. I won't be able to love someone else the way i love you, and i'm not interested into living it anyway. I just want you." She sighed and shook her hands. "Hell, i'm the one who needs to be afraid you would leave for someone else. You deserve way better than me, and yet you're here with me after all this time."

I frowned and shook my head, leaning to her. "Don't say that" i whispered, gently bumping our foreheads together. "I don't want anybody else either. I belong to you."

She grinned a little, brushing her nose against mine. "So, let's say we both deserve each other ?"

"Ok" i smiled and wrapping my arms around her neck. "We're made for each other anyway. What comes may."

She hummed, giving me a tender kiss. "Exactly." I grinned in relief and kissed her back.

Of course, it wasn't the first time we had this kind of talk. In five years, it had already happened several times but it didn't mean that i didn't need to be reassure from time to time. Even if deep down, i was convinced that we were endgame no matter what.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the evening had gone pretty smoothly, even if Wynonna hadn't really waited for Alice to be asleep to start dinking. But luckily, she could hold her liquor and Laura and Nicole had made sure to distract Alice with a movie while Carm and I had stayed with my sister in the kitchen, making sure she wouldn't drink too much. But i had quickly realized that i had forgotten how much Wynonna could be convincing when she wanted for people to drink with her.

I hadn't really planned to drink tonight, knowing i had a early class at 8am in the morning. But now, i was actually way too tipsy to care about it. 

"This is the best whiskey i've ever tasted" Wynonna purred, licking the edge of her glass.

I frowned amused and started to chuckle. "What are you doing ?"

"Not waisting this delicious liquid" she replied with a grin.

Carm smirked and looked at her with glassy eyes. "You know, i've got another bottle if you're interested."

I laughed when i noticed Wynonna's eyes opening wild, a huge smile spreading on her lips. Carm had definitely said the right thing.

"Oh boy, i told you it was a bad idea to leave these three alone with a bottle of whiskey" Laura sighed from the doorway, staring at the empty bottle with amusement.

Nicole who was just besides her, laughed a little and looked at us. "I think it's time to go to bed."

"Booooooo" Wynonna exclaimed with a pout, twisting around to look at them. She quickly frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Where is my daughter ?"

"In a bed, sleeping peacefully" Laura replied, walking to us. "What we're all going to do too" she added, reaching for Carm's hand.

Carm groaned and shook her head with a pout, pulling Laura on her laps messily. "Mmh, not yet Cupcake i'm not tired."

"Yeah, we're not tired Cupcake" Wynonna confirmed with a grin.

Laura chuckled but didn't argue and wrapped her arms around Carm's neck. "Fine. Bust just one drink and then bed."

We all cheered and then looked at Nicole who was still leaning against the doorframe. "Come on babe" i said, holding my hand out and wiggling my fingers.

"Yeah, grab the booz and come join the fun Haught-stuff" Wynonna nodded, hapilly.

Nicole snorted with an eye-roll, but walked to the cabinet where the alcohol was stored and came to us with a new bottle of Whiskey. She had just put the bottle on the table when i grabbed her hand and forced her to sit on the chair next to me.

She chuckled and dropped a kiss on my nose. "Hey there." I grinned and looked at her dreamily. She was so, so beautiful. "I know someone who is going to have a good hangover in the morning" she chuckled, locking some of my hair behind my ear.

I giggled and shook my head. "I'm an Earp, i don't do hangover."

"Damn right" Wynonna acquiesced, not even bothering to pour the whiskey in the glasses and drinking straight from the bottle.

Nicole laughed and snatched the liquor from Wy's hands. "Mind to share a bit ?" Wynonna glared at her but didn't protest and gestured for her to do so. Nicole snickered and poured everyone a glass.

"So, someone's up for a poker ?" Carm proposed with a smirk, looking directly at Nicole and Wynonna with a knowing look.

I opened my eyes wild and grinned. "Yeah !" i cheered excitedly. Maybe i used to suck at this game a few years ago, but with the time i had learnt how to play. And it was actually a great game when you were finally able to understand the rules and everything. "I'm going to take the cards, i'm coming back" i said, already up.

I started to walk in the living room and ok, maybe i had underestimated the power of this Whiskey. I was definitely more drunk than tipsy. I stumbled a little on my way but managed to kneel down in front of the large trunk where all our games and random stuffs were going. I opened it and narrowed my eyes, puffing my cheeks. It wasn't going to be easy to find the cards in this mess.

"Do you want some help ?" Nicole asked, already kneeling down next to me.

I turned my head to her and smirked, not interested in the cards anymore now she was here. "Hey you" i murmured, pushing myself up to be able to straddle her. She lifted her eyebrows amused and helped me a little to get settle on her laps with her hands on my hips. I slid my hands in her hair and immediately pressed our lips together, maybe a little turn on.

She hummed a little surprised and chuckled, leaning just a bit away. "Babe, you're definitely drunk."

"Mmh, mmh" i confirmed with a small nod. I then stared at her and bit my lips with a smile, softly grasping her hair. " _I've been drinking, I've been drinking. I get filthy when that liquor get into me_ " i whispered, my lips softly grazing over hers. " _I've been thinking, I've been thinking. Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby ?_ " I continued, brushing my fingers along her jaw with a lustful look. " _I want you, na na_ " i finished, smiling seductively when i felt her hands pulling me closer to her.

I was a little proud of me for remembering the right lyrics while being drunk. And even prouder, now i was seeing the effect of these words on her. I didn't know why i was so horny all of sudden, probably the alcohol, but i didn't mind at all. And it was seeming like Nicole didn't too.

"I wasn't a fan of this song, but that was before you whispered the lyrics to me" she confessed, softly capturing my bottom lip with her teeth. I shivered with a grin and pulled her in a passionate kiss. She moaned a little and buried a hand in my hair, our bodies slowly begining to rock against each other.

Yep, i was definitely drunk in love tonight.

"Did you find it Creampuff ?" Carm suddenly asked from the kitchen, causing Nicole to jerk away from me.

I rolled my eyes and groaned, looking at Carm unhappy. "We were busy."

"Yeah, i can see that" she replied with a tipsy smile. "You know, you have a room. You don't need to fuck on the floor."

"And what if i want to ?"

She lifted her eyebrows and smirked even more. "Kinky drunky Creampuff."

Nicole chuckled and started to stand up, pulling me up with her. I pouted and she rolled her eyes amused. "Let's go to bed."

"Oh, in that case" i nipped at my lip excitedly and turned my head to Carm with my middle finger up. "Good night, loser."

She snorted and shook her head. "Good fuck" she said, walking to the trunk.

I grinned and turned back to Nicole, already dragging her to our room. We were barely in the room when i grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it up, throwing it somewhere in the room.

My mission was simple : got rid off her clothes the faster i could.

"Babe, wait."

"No, i can't wait anymore" i giggled, my fingers already finding the lace of her pyjama pants.

"Wave, stop" she laughed, stepping a bit back and catching my hands.

I pouted and looked at her. "What ?"

"You're drunk."

"Yes, and ?"

"And i won't have sex with you while you're drunk."

I frowned and tilted my head. "Why ? We've already had sex while being drunk."

"Yes, but we were both drunk. And here i'm sober and you're not. So we're going to go to bed and cuddle or make out if you want, but no sex."

"Come on" i whined. "I don't mind."

"Well, i do." She shrugged and started to undress me in amusement. "Come on, stop pouting. We'll have sex in the morning if you still want to. Even if a little bird tells me you're not going to be in the mood" she added with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine." I left her finishing to dress me for bed, too tired to help her, and grinned when she dropped a peck on my lips.

"Come on gorgeous, time to sleep."

I nodded and fell face down on the bed, feeling exhausting all of sudden.

 

* * *

 

"I swear i won't survive an entire day with this kind of hangover" i whined, my chin resting on my arms which were folded on the counter.

Nicole chuckled and pushed a mug to me with the back of her hand. "I thought the Earp were immune to hangover ?"

I glared at her and groaned. Yeah, that's what i thought too. But seemed like this statement was bullshit today. And now, i was perched on the counter at 6.30 am, not ready at all to face a long day at school with a huge headache and the feeling i could throw up at any moments. At least, Nicole had been her usual caring-self and had woken up with me to show some support.

I sighed and slowly dropped my head in my arms, careful to not cause another rush of nausea. "I want to die."

"And me who thought you would be in a mood to have a quickie this morning" she teased me.

I barely left my head, just enough to see her, and narrowed my eyes. "You really think you're funny ?"

"Totally" she affirmed, smiling proudly. "Come on, drink some coffee."

"Hey yall' !" Laura greeted, waltzing in the kitchen all cheerful.

I groaned and pouted. "Mmh."

"Oooh, someone is definitely hungover this morning" she said, reaching for the coffee pot and turning to me with a wicked smile.

I glowered at her and sighed. "It's both your fault. It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't left me alone with these two drunkards last night."

She laughed and shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. "Don't worry, Carm is going to be worse than you. They kept drinking after you left and when i decided to go to bed, the bottle was half empty."

"They finished it" Nicole noted, with a chuckle. "I found the empty bottle on the table earlier."

"Yeah, and i just saw Wynonna passed out on the couch when i went in the living room to grab my laptop" Laura chuckled, shaking her head. "They're going to regret it."

"Well, some are lucky enough to not have to work this morning" i complained, looking at them sulkily.

Nicole looked at me amused and tilted her head. "If it can make you feel better, think that i'm the one who's going to deal with these two and their huge hangover."

I stared at her and scrunched my nose. She was right, maybe i wasn't in the worst place actually. "Are you going to be good with dealing with them and Alice ? Cause i don't think Wy is going to be able to take care of Alice today."

"Don't worry, i have everything under control" she appeased me with a large smile. "I'm going to let these two sleeping and complaining all day and take Alice and Cooper to the park, or something like that."

I smiled a little and grabbed her hand. "Thanks babe. You're the best."

She winked and turned her head to Laura who was rummaging into the cupboard, mumbling to herself. "You're looking for something Hollis ?"

"Yeah" she replied, opening another cupboard and scanning inside. She then sighed and spun around, looking at us with a pout. "We're out of cookies."

I snickered and lifted my eyebrows. "It's gonna be alright Sweety, don't worry."

"Mmh" she sighed and grabbed the cereals. "Whatever."

Nicole chuckled and gently patted her on her back. "I'll do the groceries later, don't worry."

"Ok" i sighed and stood up. "Time to get ready."

 

* * *

 

Did i already say it would be a long day ?

I sighed and cursed silently when i looked at my watch and realized i still needed to hold for two hours. It was the last class of a day, and one of my favorite. Well, usually at least. Cause today, i wasn't really in the mood to be focus on Mythology with the huge headache i had. Especially knowing that Professor McCready had called me earlier, telling me she had a last minute meeting and that i needed to do the lecture at her place. And i would have actually been thrilled... if it had been on another day.

I looked at the students taking place in the room and started to play with my pencil, wondering what i could tell to Wynonna later. Doc had tried to call me several times during the day and had left some voicemails i hadn't checked yet. I was angry at him, but at the same time i wanted explanations. But i knew it wasn't really my place to do so without talking to Wynonna first.

I glanced at my watch and stood up, noticing i should have already started the lecture about five minutes ago. I slowly made my way to the door and smiled at the students, starting to close the door."So-"

"Wait !" Someone suddenly exclaimed from the hallway. I rolled my eyes and let the door opened, waiting for the student. "Sorry i'm late."

I looked up, instantly clenching my jaw and loosing my smile when i realized it was that Ashley girl.

Fucking perfect.

I crossed my arms and arched an eyebrow, making her squirm under my gaze. "Go take a sit" i said coldly, nodding towards the seat. I should have been meaner and refused her in my class, especially knowing the lack of patience i had today. But i couldn't really do that while the lecture hadn't begun yet, i wasn't that bitch. "Ok, so like i was about to say, Mrs McCready couldn't make it today, so it'll be just me and you for the next two hours" i announced, taking a sit on the edge of my desk.

For my great relief, the class spent relatively quick and i was now finally free and ready to go home.

I smiled, saying my goodbyes at the students leaving the room and gathered my things in my bag. It was always great to see them leaving the room with smiles on, at least it meant the class hadn't been too boring. Well, i hoped.

"Hey, can i talk to you for a second ?"

I looked up and sighed when i noticed it was Ashley again. I pinched my lips and nodded. "Yes, go on."

"I wanted to apologize again for being late, but also for last week. You know, w-when i asked your wife's number and everything." She pushed some hair back from her face and played nervously with her lips. "Sorry, really."

I lifted my eyebrows, giving her a tight smile. At least, she seemed genuine. "It's ok." Though, i still dont like you. But i coudn't tell her that, right ? "Just don't do it again, or i won't be so much nice this time."

She nodded a little startled and swallowed. "Of course, don't worry."

I closed my bag and arched an eyebrow, looking at her with a bored expression. God, i spent too much time with Carm. "Anything else ?"

"Actually, yes." She smiled shyly and slightly tilted her head. "For how long have you been together ? Cause you seem both young a-and you're already married so i was wondering..."

I rolled my eyes and lifted my bag on my shoulder. If i had a penny everytime i had heard this one during the last five years, i would be fucking rich. "I don't think it's your business" i snapped coldly as i made my way to the door, really trying to keep my calm.

She really hadn't pick the right day to play with my nerves.

"Right, sorry i'm just curious that's all" she replied, following me out of the class.

I turned my head to her with a light frown and sighed. "Bye."

I needed to go away before i could lose just the tiny control left in me. I headed out of the building and locked my jaw when i heard her walking just behind me. I was about to turn around to ask her why she was following me when my eyes landed on Nicole, Alice and Cooper waiting for me outside. My anger instantly disappeared and got replaced by a great feeling of joy. "My babies !" i exclaimed, scrunching my nose in adoration.

"You have a daughter too ?" Ashley suddenly asked.

What ?

I frowned and glanced at her, slowly smirking when i noticed that her eyes were glued to Alice. Oh, interesting. I smiled wildly and nodded. "Oh yes. Her name is Alice, she's five."

Ok, it was a big lie but at least she would certainly stay away. And i knew Wynonna wouldn't mind, anyway. It was for the good cause. 

She stared at me in shock and smiled a little. "W-wow. It's... cool."

"Yep, happy family and all" i added, all grinning. "Ok, i won't keep them waiting too long. Bye."

Not only it was a great surprise, but it had been a perfect occasion to shut Ashley up.

I turned away and rushed to join them in delight. Cooper was laid down, playing with one of his toy while Alice was speaking to Nicole who was swirling a basket ball on her finger. Well, it was great surprise too. I hadn't seen her with a ball since her accident.

"Hello, my Loves."

Nicole turned her head to me and grinned. "Hello, Gorgeous." I grinned and wrapped my arms around her neck, causing her basket ball to fall and roll away. But i didn't care, i just wanted to thank her for this surprise with a passionate kiss.

"Ew, you guys are gross !" Alice suddenly said in disgust.

I chuckled and leaned away from Nicole to pick Alice up. "You're jealous Monkey ?"

"Uh, no" she replied, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. "It's just gross."

Nicole laughed and dropped her hand on my lower back, pecking my cheek. "Did you have a good day ?"

"Urf, awful" i replied, sighing dramatically. I put down Alice and turned fully to her with a smile, gently brushing her cheek. "But now, you're here and i'm feeling better."

"Um, excuse me" someone suddenly interrupted us. "But i think it belongs to you, isn't it ?"

I clenched my jaw and briefly closed my eyes. It was a fucking joke. I turned my head and glared at Ashley who had the ball in her hands, looking warmly at Nicole and I.

"Um, yes it is. Thanks" Nicole urged to reply, taking the ball back with an awkward smile.

Ashley gave her a shy smile before looking at Alice and then at me. "I'm sorry, i didn't want to bother you."

"It's ok" Nicole said, rubbing gentle circles in my back, probably feeling i was on the verge to jump at Ashley's throat.

I took a deep breath and leaned against Nicole, still giving a murdeous look at Ashley though. I swear if she didn't go now, i would slap her fucking shy expression away and ruin her cute face. "Um, bye ?" i said, trying to sound the most friendly possible, but it was hard.

"Y-yeah, bye." She nodded with a blink and threw a last look at Nicole before turning away.

I looked at her in shocked and clenched my fists. Did she really think i wouldn't notice this last glance ?!

I suddenly felt Nicole wrapping her arms around my waist by behind and nestling her nose in my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned into her embrace, releasing a deep breath. "I really hate her."

"I know" she whispered, dropping a kiss on my shoulder. "I hate her too."

I chuckled, lacing our fingers on my stomach and turned my face to her. "Yeah ?"

"Mmmh" she nodded, grinning adorably. "And i love you. And only you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliffhanger this time, i decided to be nice with you :)  
> I hope you liked it and that the end was this time, more peaceful for you :p


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys ! :) So today's chapter is a little different from the others. I actually split it with different POV, to be able this way to write more about everybody (don't worry, i pointed out each time the POV was changing).  
> But yeah, it's been a while that i wanted to try this way. So let me know what you think about it. If you like this way, i'll keep doing in but if you don't like, i'll go back to the old 'one POV by chapter'.
> 
> Ok, here we go enjoy ! :)

* * *

 

**_Laura_ \- _POV :_**

 

I was really hoping that Nicole had had the time to do the groceries this afternoon, cause i had a huge craving for cookies right now.

I grinned, just thinking about it, and got out of the subway all cheery. I started the ten minute walk to home, thinking back about today. It had been a pretty good away, not lame articles to prepare for once, and Jake had even brought some Cupcakes this morning.

Speaking about Cupcake...

I narrowed my eyes and glanced at my watch. It was already 5.45pm, what meant that Carm had probably started her shift. Knowing she would have to work until late in the night, i was thinking about dropping at the bar and see her for a little bit. 

My craving for cookie could wait a little more, after all.

I made up my mind and turned on the street leading to the Lucky Dolley. I opened the door and came in, not really surprised to see the place already full of people. Happy hours had begun after all. I looked around and caught a glimpse of Carm on the stage, too busy to settle the music gear for the open mic tonight to pay attention to me. I waved at Casey who was taking orders in the back and made my way to the bar, removing my coat as i took a seat on a stool. I put my stuffs on the stool next to me and leaned over to grabbed my phone in my bag.

"Hi, what can i get you ?" someone with a strong male voice suddenly asked, dropping a large case on the counter.

I jumped a little in surprise and looked up, lifting my eyebrows in surprise. It was definitely not the 'newbie' that Carm couldn't stand. "Um, nothing i'm good. Thanks" i smiled, still a bit startled.

He frowned a little with a little nod and start to take out the bottles from the case silently. I narrowed my eyes and discretly scanned him. He was really imposing, like really tall with big muscles. Dark skin and dark eyes, and he was handsome too.

If you were into men, of course.

He slowly arched an eyebrow and looked at me stoicly. "Can i help you ?"

Wow ok, he was really impressive too.

I blushed and straightened, smiling nervously. "No, sorry. It's just that is the first time i see you here."

"Oh yes, it's my first day. I'm Dolls." 

"Oh welcome then" i smiled warmly, "I'm Laura, Carmilla's girlfriend" i added, poiting at Carm with my thumb over my shoulder. He finally smiled a little and gave me a little nod, before turning away to put the bottles away.

Ooook, he wasn't really chatty.

"Cupcake, bring your sweet ass over there right now" Carm's voice suddenly echoed in the room.

I frowned amused and turned my head to Carm who was smirking at me playfully, the mic in her hand. I chuckled, quickly hopping off of the stool and joined her on the little stage. "Hey you."

"Hey" she said back, grabbing my hand and pulling me to her for a kiss. "How was your day ?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I beamed and brushed some of her hair back. "Good. And yours ? How's your head ?"

"After a whole box of Advil, better" she replied, smiling teasingly. "I know that it's a bad idea to drink with Wynonna, but everytime i don't have the strength to resist her." She stepped back and sat on the piano bench, dragging me on her laps. "So, how do you find Dolls ?"

I pinched my lips amused and started to comb her hair. "He seems...nice."

"Not the cheery personality, i know." She chuckled, looking at me amused. "But he's actually really good. And not a dimwit like the newbie."

"What happened to him by the way ?"

She smirked and shrugged a little. "He quitted yesterday. And maybe, it's because of me" she added proudly, glancing at her black polished nails.

I rolled my eyes amused. "How's surprising."

"What ? I just helped him to realize bartending wasn't really his thing." I snorted and shook my head. "But Casey wasn't really happy about it. So he told me since i was always complaining about new members, i'll pick the new one. And he gave me only 24h to find them. So i asked to Mattie some help, since she had already talked to me about her cousin who was a bartender too. I called him and turned out he was looking for a job. And, tada !" she exclaimed, showing Dolls with a satisfied smile.

I looked at her surprised and giggled. "Lucky ass."

"Yep, i know" she laughed, wiggling her eyebrows. "Really lucky, cause he saved my ass for Casey but turned out he's also really good. He worked the same way than Mattie and it's fucking perfect."

"Yeah, he seems to share some traits of her personality too" i noted amused. "Like really impressive, and not really chatty."

Now i knew they were from the same family, the likeness was even more evident. They were both expressionless and rather quiet. But at the same time, they seemed harmless and kind too.

She laughed a little and blinked. "Yes, he's like a male version of Mattie. But he's a nice guy."

I smiled and nodded, before pressing on a piano key. "Are you playing tonight ?"

"Nope, not tonight" she shook her head and softly pulled me on my feet, before turning fully in front of the piano. "Come here" she said, patting the place next to her. I grinned excitedly and sat next to her, while her fingers started to gently run over the piano keys. "But i can play for you right now, if you want to" she proposed, winking at me with a seductive smile.

"I don't know why you even bother to ask" i replied, teasingly.

She smirked and continued to improvise, filling the room with a sweet jazzy melody. I stared at her fingers in awe and shook my head in pure admiration. There was always something amazing about Carm and a piano. From the way her long fingers were softly caressing the keys, to the way her lips were curled up, her features all relaxed. She was just making one with the piano, and she was mesmerizing.

"What do you want for me to play ?" she softly asked when i dropped my head on her shoulder.

"Anything. I don't really care, as long as you're playing. And you can even sing, i wouldn't mind at all" i precised, looking up to her with a dreamy smile.

She snickered and blinked, dropping a light kiss on my forehead. "Got it." She turned her head back to the piano and started to play some notes. " _Come away with me, in the night_ " she started to sing with a soft jazzy voice. " _Come away with me, and i will write you a song_ " she continued, closing her eyes with a smile. " _Come away with me, on a bus. Come away where they can't tempt us, with their lies_ " she opened her eyes again and glanced at me, her eyes all shining. " _And I want to walk with you on a cloudy day, in fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high so won't you try to come_." I stared at her hypnotized, swaying a little along the rythm. " _Come away with me and we'll kiss, on a mountaintop. Come away with me, and I'll never stop loving you_." She stopped singing and let her fingers played for little bit with her eyes closed. " _And I want to wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof, while I'm safe there in your arms. So all I ask is for you, to come away with me in the night. Come away, with me_ " she concluded, her fingers playing the last notes as her eyes found mine.

I smiled brightly and titlted my head, teasingly. "So, where a we going ?"

She released a soft chuckle and grabbed my hand. "If you manage to still be up when i'm coming back tonight, i'll bring you somewhere" she replied, dropping a kiss on the back of my hand.

I lifted my eyebrows surprised and giggled. "Are you aware i need to be at work at 8am tomorrow ?"

"Yes, i am" she nodded with a smirk. "Think about the old time."

I squinted my eyes and stared at her in amusement. "You know what ? I'll stay up."

She chuckled and leaned to me. "Great. Be ready for 2am then" she whispered, kissing me tenderly.

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV** _

 

"Here" i said, putting down Wave's tea on the coffee table before sitting next to her. She thanked me with a smile and scooted closer to me, quickly dropping her head on my chest with a happy sigh. I laughed a little and turned my attention on Alice who was colouring on the floor, lying against Cooper.

The day had been pretty good. Well, for Alice and me at least. We couldn't really say the same about Carm and Wynonna who had woken up with huge headache. Leaving these two nursing their hangovers, Alice and I had spent the afternoon at the park with Cooper. We had played frisbee for a while, but eventually Alice had asked me to show her how to play basketball.... Unable to resist her, i had accepted even if i had been far from being enthusiastic by the idea.

Since the accident, i hadn't really dared to play again. I knew that i could if i was being careful, but i guess i hadn't been ready yet. Though, this little monkey was really convincing, just like her mother and aunt, and i had gave in. But for my great surprise, it had felt far from being painful. No, it had actually felt incredible. I hadn't played really hard, i had just shown Alice the rules and how to dribble and shoot. But even that, had been enough to feel amazing.

"I teached Alice basketball earlier" i said, looking at Wave with a crooked grin.

She looked up at me and smiled, gently brushing my cheek. "How did it feel ?"

"Amazing."

She beamed and brushed some hair behind my ear. "Yeah ?"

"Mmh" i acquiesced, starting to laugh a little. "Totally. I was afraid at first, you know. But when i made the first shoot and scored, it felt awesome. It was like anything at change after all." I shrugged a little and shook my head. "I know i won't be able to play like before, and i was really frustrated about it. But i realized back there, that i could still play after all. And it's what matters the most at the end."

She bit her lip and crinckled her nose. "I'm so happy for you baby. And yes, you're right. What matters the most is that you're still able to play."

I nodded and released a satisfied breath, stretching my legs out on the coffee table. "So, did you think about what you're going to say to Wynonna ?" i asked with a low voice, careful to not be heard by Alice.

It had been a huge surprise to learn Henry had cheated on Wynonna. They seemed to be ok when we were spending times with them, but maybe they were not that good after all. I was a bit confused like Wave actually, i didn't really know what to say. Cheating was something stupid and hurtful, but at the meantime we didn't really know what was going on in their couple. And it wasn't really our place to judge, anyway.

She sighed and shook her head. "No, not yet." She turned her gaze to Alice and brought her mug to her lips. "Doc tried to call me several times today but i didn't answer. I need to talk to Wynonna first."

"You know, I think Wynonna needs to talk to him. I know it's hard and she hates him, but they need to."

"I agree. But i don't think she's ready yet. Maybe in some days. But when she'll wake up from her nap, i'll talk to her."

I nodded and started to play absentmindly with her hair, looking at the TV with a frown. "Babe, do we really have to watch some History documentary ?"

She giggled and sneaked a hand under my tshirt. "Yes, we do. For once, i had the remote first. And take this opportunity to learn about Akhenaten."

I grimaced and looked at her confused. "Who ?"

She giggled and shook her head, pointing at the TV. "He was an Egyptian pharaoh during the 18th Dynasty. You know, he's the father of Tutankhamun" she explained, looking at me like i was supposed to know that too. I looked at her clueless, causing her to furrow her brows. "You know who's Tutankhamum, right ?"

"Um, not really" i confessed, looking at her amused. "We're not all huge nerd like you babe" i added teasingly.

She rolled her eyes and put her mug back on the coffee table. "It's not being a nerd, it's called being refined" she retorted, raising her chin up playfully. "I can call you a nerd too when it comes to sports in that case."

I chuckled and nodded, taking advantage she was bent over to catch the remote. "Whatever you say babe" i replied, immediately changing the channel.

"Hey !" she exclaimed, turning to me in disbielief. "Put it back right now !"

"Nope" i refused, shaking my head. She narrowed her eyes and climbed on me in an instant, reaching for the remote. I laughed and lifted my arm in the air, pushing her away with my free arm.

"Give it back to me now !" she giggled, getting up on her feet above me. I kept laughing and lifted her shirt up, quickly puffing some air against her stomach.

She instantly squealed in surprise and bursted out of laughing, pushing my head back. "Oh my God, stop !"

"Nooo" i continued and snaked my arms around her waist to keep her steady against me. I started to gently nip at her skin and felt her stomach pulling in with a sharp breath. I grinned and looked up to her, resting my chin on her belly innocently.

She glared at me playfully and slid her hands in my hair, leaning her head down to me. "You're playing unfair."

I chuckled and brushed my nose against hers. "I don't know what you're talking about..." She rolled her eyes amused and captured my lips lovingly, her arms wrapping against my neck.

"Ok guys" Laura's voice suddenly echoed from the front door, "You need to keep me awake until 2 am !"

Wave and i broke the kiss and looked back to Laura in amusement.

"Why ?" Wave asked with a frown, her fingers gently playing with my hair.

"Because" she replied, dropping her bag on the floor and getting out of her coat all happy. "Carm wants to take me somewhere when she's done with work."

I lifted my eyebrows surprise and chuckled. "It's great. You know where you're going ?"

"Nope" she shook her head and joined us, taking a sit on the other couch. "It's a surprise. And i'm really curious to know where she plans to bring me on the middle of the night" she noted, removing her boots while looking at us. "So i need to stay awake."

Wave giggled and fell back next to me, not without stealing the remote back. "Does it mean i need to make coffee ?"

"Yeah, please" she blinked amused and then looked at Alice. "Hi, Chipmunk." Alice lifted her head up with a big smile and instantly dropped her attention back to her drawing. Laura chuckled and looked back at us. "So how was your day ?"

"Awful" Wave said with big eyes but soon beamed, turning to me. "Until i found my loves waiting for me."

I grinned and nodded. "Yep, we wanted to surprise her."

"And it was a great surprise" she agreed, her smile slowly turning mischievious. "Especially knowing that Ashley was here too."

"Han ! Did something happened ?! " Laura asked eagerly, lifting herself up to sit crossed-legs.

Wave chuckled and mimicked her posture, wiggling her eyebrows. "Well" she started with a big smile, rubbing her hands together. I snorted and rolled my eyes in amusement. They could really be two gossipers sometimes. "I had my last class and she was here, of course" she said with an exagerated sigh, loosing her smile. "And at the end she came to me to apologize about being late, cause yeah she had been late, but she apologized for Nicole as well. So i listened to her and told her it was ok." She turned to me and smiled fakely. "See, i can be nice sometimes."

I rolled my eyes teasingly and grabbed her hand. "I'm proud of you babe."

She shrugged amused and glared at Laura when she snorted. "Anyway. So i was actually trying to be nice, but she suddenly asked for how long Nicole and I were together cause we were already married, bla bla bla. So i snapped and told her it wasn't her damn business." I pinched my lips and nodded. She was right, it wasn't really her business. "And she was getting annoying, so i leaved and started to walk away. And she started to follow me !"

I snorted and looked at her amused. "Maybe she just wanted to go out too ?"

She turned her head to me, shushing me and brought her index finger on my lips. "So not the point, babe." I chuckled and nodded to her to continue her story. She turned her head back to Laura and smiled wickedly. "So yeah, she was following me and suddenly we saw that Nicole and Alice were waiting for me outside. I was excited and all, and she suddenly asked me if Alice was our daughter."

I straightened in surprise, not aware about this part of the story. "Seriously ?"

"Yep."

"What did you say ?" Laura asked, looking at her entertained. "I'm sure you said yes."

I frowned and looked at Wave who was grinning maliciously. "Oh boy, you did not" i chuckled, shaking my head in disbielief. She was unbelievable.

"What ?" Wave asked, shrugging in amusement. "It was the perfect occasion, and she believed me. So for her, we have a child together now" she concluded in delight.

"Well done" Laura said, chuckling. "What's her name already ?" she asked, taking her phone out with squinted eyes.

"Oh, Ashley Atkins" Wave replied, joining Laura on the other couch. "It's her, the blonde one" she said, pointing at the screen.

Laura narrowed her eyes and scrunched her nose in a grimace. "Oh yeah, she's pretty."

"Yeah uh ?" she sighed, tapping on the screen, probably looking at other pictures.

I sneered and looked at them amused. "Are you twelve ?"

They both sticked their tongue out and flipped me off. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

Yep, they were definitely twelve.

 

* * *

 

** _Waverly - POV_ _ : _ **

  
"So, how are you feeling ?" I asked, crawling on the bed next to Wynonna.

We were finally able to have this talk. Even if i wasn't more ready than yesterday, i knew we needed to. Alice was playing some board game with Nicole and Laura, waiting for the dinner to get ready and it was the perfect ocassion to get things a little bit clearer about the situation.

"I feel like shit" she replied with a small shrug, holding Alice's teddy bear against her chest. I looked at her sadly and moved against the headboard next to her, pulling her in my arms once settled. "He tried to call me all day" she sighed, resting her head agasint my chest. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to see him, ot talk to him yet but Alice is going to ask about him."

"Maybe you should tell him where you are, just to reassure him and tell him you need some time."

"Yeah, maybe" she agreed, picking at the fur of the teddy bear. "He's lucky we have a kid together or i would have tear his ball off."

I snorted and nodded, gently brushing her hair. "I don't have a doubt about it." I took a deep breath and bit my lips nervously, knowing the next question was a bit delicate. "Hey, things with Doc were alright before all of this ?" I felt her body stiffened as she looked up at me. "I-i'm just trying to understand" i explained, looking at her sorry.

She blinked and dropped her gaze on the bed. "Things were weird in a way" she admitted with a sigh. "We had a lot of fights during the past months. But about stupid things, nothing really serious. And we've always been like that, bickering and everything. But yeah, now i think about it, the last fights we got were much serious."

"Did you try to talk about it ?"

"Not really. You know how we are, we fight, we make up. We don't really take time to talk about the fights when it's done. But guess, we should have."

I grimaced a little and sighed. "You both really need to talk to each other. I know you don't want to for now, but you'll have to eventually."

She groaned and buried her head in my chest. "I hate when you're right." I smiled sadly and dropped my head on hers. "I don't think i'll be able to forgive him though" she confessed in a whisper.

"I know Sweety. And it's not about forgiving him for now. It's just about listening to his explanations and try to talk about your couple. Then, if you want to forgive him, you'll take the time you need to."

"And what if i can't ?"

I swallowed and hugged her closer, closing my eyes. "I'll be there for you and Alice, and we'll sort things out. Don't worry about it for now, one thing at the time."

"Ok" she accepted with a light nod.

I smiled a little and tightened my embrace as we fell in a comfortable silent. I didn't know how i would react if something like this would happen with Nicole. Nicole was right, like she had said to me we were not the same than Wy and Doc, and it was actually true. Unlike them, we were talking about the issues and insecurities we had, and were trying to understand the reasons behind our fights. But we could never know what life was about to give us. And the question i was aking myself right now, was whether or not i could forgive her if she cheated on me. My pride and rage would say an absolutely no, but deep down i knew my love for her was strong enough to be able to forgive her. It was maybe stupid to accept it, and i would surely be devastated, but i knew i couldn't help it.

I needed her, no matter what.

A sudden knock on the door startled us, causing us to raise our heads towards the door. "Yes ?" i asked.

The door cracked opened, revealing Nicole's confused face. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but your mother and Sherman just got here. And your mom doesn't seem really happy..."

"What ?" Wynonna and me said at the same time. We both straightened and looked at each other in surprise.

"Why did you tell her ?" Wynonna asked me with a frown, slapping my upper arm. "I told you to not to !"

"Hey" i protested, slapping her back with a glare. "I didn't tell her !"

"Are they here ?" our mother's voice came from the hallway, probably asking to Nicole. I turned my head and grimaced when i saw our mother pushing the door wild opened. "Wynonna and Waverly Earp, here you are" she stated, scowling at us.

"O-ok, i leave you three alone" Nicole said, throwing me an apologetic look before closing the door. I sighed and turned my gaze to my mom. She was looking pissed off but still warm though, it was a good sign.

"Sweety" she sighed, staring at Wynonna. "Why you didn't tell me ?" she immediately asked, making her way to the bed and taking a seat between Wy and I.

"I didn't want to worry you" Wy confessed, looking at her sorry. "How did you even know ?"

"Henry called me, asking me if you and Alice were with me. I started to panick and asked him why he was asking me that and he told me what happened" she replied, cupping her cheeks. "So i came here, figuring out that you would be with your sister if you were not with me." She sighed and shook her head. "Come here" she said, bringing her in her arms. "You too" she added, pulling me in the hug too.

I grinned a little and wrapped my arms around the two, closing my eyes. I knew Wynonna didn't want to worry her, but i was actually glad she was here. Our mom always had the best advises and maybe she would be more able than me to comfort Wynonna.

"You didn't have to come here you know" Wynonna mumbled.

"Of course, i did. Don't be ridiculous" she reassured her, kissing both of our heads.

I straightened and looked at her, thankful. "I leave you two talk" i whispered. She blinked with a small smile and i smiled back, mouthing a ' _thanks_ ' on my way to the door. I got out and made my way to the living room where Sherman was chatting with Nicole and Laura. "Hey Sherman" i greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hey kiddo. How are you ?"

"Great" i grinned, falling next to Nicole. "And you ? How was your trip ?" i asked, knowing they had planned to spend some days in Boston after coming here for Laura's birthday.

Now i was thinking about it, it was probably explaining why they had got there so fast.

"Awesome. Like i was telling to Laura and Nicole, it's a great city ! Next time we're going there, you should go with us. Talking about that, we were thinking about something" he declared, starting to smile. "But i'm going to wait for Lily to talk about it" he added, with a hint of malice in his eyes.

Laura rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Come on dad, tell us."

"No, i'm waiting for Lily."

"I don't think my mom would mind, you know" i said in amusement, leaning against Nicole.

He stared at us for a short moment and suddenly beamed. "Alright then, if you insist. We were thinking that maybe it would be great to go somewhere for Thanksgiving, rather than doing something at home. It would change for once, right ?"

I looked at him surprised and smiled. I loved this idea.

"Do you have a place in mind ?" Laura asked with narrowed eyes.

He nodded and glanced at Alice who was playing with Laura's phone, before looking at all of us with a mischievious smile. "We were thinking about Disney World actually."

Alice instantly dropped Laura's phone, her eyes getting big as she stared at us in awe. We all chuckled, waiting for her to explode what didn't take too much time.

"Oh my God, MOM !" she exclaimed, hopping off the couch and running towards the hallway. "MOM, WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY !"

I laughed and looked at Sherman amused. "I'm definitely in."

"Yeah, me too" Laura exclaimed, bouncing in excitement.

"You're coming, uh ?" i asked to Nicole with big eyes. I knew her and Carm had already planned to fly back to their parent's home for Thanksgiving, but i really wanted for her to come with me.

She shrugged and brushed my cheek, smiling apologitically. "I can't babe."

"Come on" i insisted with a whine. "We've never been to Disney together. It's going to be awesome. Please, please, please."

"I already said to my mom that i was coming, and all my family is going to be there. I can't, i'm sorry."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms in annoyance. "Fine."

"Hey" she sighed, kissing me on the cheek. "I already didn't go last year, i can't this year too. But you're still going to have a lot of fun."

I turned my head to her and pouted. "But it's not the same without you."

She kissed my pout away and dropped her forehead against mine. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok" i shrugged a little, cuddling in her arms. Yeah it sucked, but i knew it wasn't really her fault. "I'll go see Mickey mouse if i need a hug."

She chuckled and kissed my head, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Oh, i'm sure you'll do."

 

* * *

 

_**Laura - POV :**_

  
I had done it.

It was almost 2am and i was still up, thanks to Doctor Who and a whole package of cookies. See, never underestimated the power of sugar. Ok, maybe it was also due the whole pot of coffee that Wave had made me ealier. And the fact that Wynonna had kept me company until 1 am.

But still, i was still up and ready to embrace the night !

I grinned and started to stretch my arms out, before rolling up and bending over to Cookie. "Sorry, buddy but i really need to pee" i said to him gently patting his head. He didn't open his eyes but curled in a little ball, looking even cuter than he already was. I scrunched my nose in adoration but rolled my eyes then, knowing it was just one of his ruse to make me forget about having to move him away. "You know, it's not going to work" i chuckled, curling a finger under his chin. He started to pur and slowly rolled on his back, fluttering his eyes opened. "Ok, you win" i sighed, unable to resist him.

I heard some keys unlocking the door and looked up, catching a glimpse of Carm coming in while removing her leather jacket. "Hey" i whispered excitedly.

She jumped a little and turned to me, seeming surprised. "You're still up ?" she chuckled with her eyebrows up.

"Yes, i am" i nodded proudly. "I told you, i will."

She smirked and walked to me. "I'm impressed, Cupcake." She crouched down before me and tucked some hair behind my ear. "I didn't think you still had it in you" she added, teasingly.

I rolled my eyes amused and leaned to her, pressing our lips in a gentle kiss. "How was your night ?" i asked, leaning back.

"Busy, but good" she replied, petting Cookie with gentle caresses. "Ok, go grab your coat and come on" she said as she raised up with Cookie in her arms.

I beamed cheerfully and stood up, rushing to the doorway to put my shoes on. "Where are we going ?"

"You'll see" she chuckled, kissing Cookie and putting him down on the couch. She joined me and grabbed the car keys, before opening the door and turning to me. "Ready to see the stars, Cutie ?" she declared, smugly.

I snorted and pecked her cheek, going outside. "Make me dream."

The ride was rather silent but i didn't mind, it was a comfortable one. We had left the city a few minutes ago and were now driving on a clear small road. I didn't know exactly where we were going, though i had maybe an idea about what we were going to do.

I smiled and turned my head to Carm, gently taking her hand in mine. "We're going stargazing ?"

The corner of her mouth curled up as she glanced at me knowingly. "Well done, Lauranica Mars. Is it ok ?"

"Of course, it is" i confirmed with an affectionate smile. "It's been a while we've done it."

It had been our things when i was still in college. We were used to go stargazing or take long walks in the middle of the night, once or twice in a week. I didn't care back then to wait until 2am for Carm to finish work, i knew that i could still skip class if i wanted to. But since i had started at the Connecticut News, the habit had slowly came to a term.

"Mmh, that's why i thought about it" she confessed, brushing her thumb on my knuckles. "We're almost there."

We drove a little more and finally arrived on the center of a large field, surrounding by a forest. I didn't know if we were really allowed to drive on the field or even stay here, but Carm wasn't really the kind to follow the rules and it was deep dark anyway.

She turned to me and smiled, releasing her seat belt. "We've got a perfect view here" she announced, getting out of the car.

I chuckled and got out too, raising my head to look at the sky. She was right, it was a perfect spot for stargazing. "It's perfect."

"Yep" she agreed, climbing on the car hood and then on the car roof. "Come on Cupcake" she said, laying down on the top of the car.

I grinned and joined her, taking place next to her. She winked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, gently dragging me against her before placing a kiss on my forehead. We then settled comfortably and looked up to the clear night sky filled by shining stars. She started to point at stars and constellations, telling me stories or facts about them like she was used to do.

I didn't know how she was still able to find new things to tell me about stars after five years, actully. But i wasn't complaining at all.

"Do you plan to tell all these things to our child ?" i asked teasingly, raising on my elbow to see her.

She lifted her eyebrows amused and looked at me with sparkling eyes. "Of course. Charlie will know everything about the stars" she declared, watching the stars back with a smile. "Well, if they're into it of course" she added in a whisper.

I chuckled and shook my head. "I didn't say yes for Charlie yet."

"Shhhh" she shushed me with a teasing smile. "You will, eventually."

I smiled and brushed her cheek, staring at her in adoration. I was really eager to be Friday. Even if it was just about talking with the doctor and check if things were good and everything, it was still the start of this new journey with Carm and i really couldn't wait for it. A lot of things would change and it was not going to be easy, i was aware. It was the begining of something new, but i wasn't scared with Carm by my sides.

"So, the rumors said you're going to have a little fun with Mickey Mouse and his gang ?" she suddenly said, looking at me playfully.

I chuckled and blinked. "The rumors are true. It sucks you can't come though."

"Don't take it the wrong way Cutie, but i'm actually glad to not be able to come. Disney is not really my thing."

I rolled my eyes amused, shaking my head. "Come on babe, Disney is everybody's thing. It's magical."

"Magical ?" she laughed with a grimace. "I don't think so. Be surrounded by hundreds of people and have to wait for hours to have fun for barely five minutes is not really my definition of magical, Sundance."

I sighed amused and covered her mouth with my hand. "Alright, shut up."

She laughed a little and pushed my hand away. "You know i'm right."

"Maybe, but it's still wonderful in a way. And honestly, i'm sure i'm going to have way more fun than you."

She groaned and lifted her eyebrows up and down. "I can't disagree with you on this point."

I chuckled and leaned down on her, gently kissing her. "I'm gonna miss you."

She hummed and slid a hand in my hair, pulling me for another kiss. "I'm gonna miss you too."

It was just going to be for four days and it was not the first time we were going to be apart, but it was always weird to be without her. It was like a part of me was missing and i really didn't like this feeling. The only thing i loved from being apart from her, were the reunions.

Yep, they were pretty magical everytime.

I smiled and pushed some of her hair back, my lips still against hers. "I don't want to look at the stars anymore" i murmured playfully, gently climbing on her.

"No ?" she smirked, her hands already undoing the button of my coat.

I shook my head and stared at her deeply, biting my bottom lip. "No. I want to reach them now."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was Come Away With Me by Norah Jones :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos :)
> 
> Oh and let me know if you'd like for me to keep writing with different POV or not (or if you have any other suggestions :) )


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) Sorry for the lack of update this week, but here's a new chapter ! Enjoy :)

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV** :_

  
Alive.

It was exactly the feeling running through my veins at this moment.

I slowly crossed the terrain, dribbling the ball between my legs along the rythm of Panic At The Disco playing loudly in my ears. This band was always great to bring me fire and Brendon Urie's voice was a pure ear-gasm. He was an eye-gasm too if you wanted my opinion. Actually, he was probably one of the only man who could make me switch team.

Anyway !

It had been about an hour i was playing on the basketball terrain in the park, and i was really far from stopping. Not while i was feeling so amazing. And seeing the energy still left in me, it seemed like my body was on the same page as me today.

"And Haught is getting closer, would she score once again" i whispered breathlessly, coming closer to the hoop. "You bet i am !" i exclaimed, jumping towards the hoop to make a dunk with both of my hands. I kept my hands on the rim and hung in the air for a few seconds, before dropping back on the ground with a huge grin.

"And once again Number 4 give the victory to her team !" i exclaimed with a loud voice. "Thank you, thank you" I beamed, bowing dramatically to nobody. I chuckled, bending over to grab the ball and started to spin it on my finger proudly.

"Time for one more cheer" Waverly's voice suddenly cheered from behind as the song in my ears switched to another one. I turned around with big eyes, removing my earphones and smiled goofily when she winked at me as she dropped her bag next to my stuff. "Come on girl, from here to there" she clapped her hands, before raising her arms in the air as she lifted one of her leg in a split.

I swallowed and raised my eyebrows, delighted by the show. "Can you do that thing again ?"

She chuckled and shook her head amused, skipping towards me happily. "Not until you greet your wife with a kiss."

I grinned and instantly wrapped my free arm around her waist, bringing her closer to me as my lips closed the gap between us. I bent her backward, kissing her passionately while her arms snaked around my neck with a little squeal.

"I knew i could find you here" she whispered against my lips as we straightened, her fingers gently twirling in my baby hair. "I was just coming back from class and i saw you from the sidewalk. I would recognize this body from miles away" she murmured with a teasing wink, stealing the ball from my hand. I snickered and stepped on the side to let her shoot. She grinned and narrowed her eyes, making herself ready. "Is it good ?" she asked, nodding towards her hands on the ball.

I nodded ad chuckled. "Yes, it's perfect. Go on."

She nodded and turned her head back to the hoop, looking at it with concentration. She smiled and shoot, missing it but not for too far. "Shit !"

"Almost" i said, jogging towards the ball. "How was your day ?" i asked, coming to her with small dribbles.

"Good" she smiled, trying to catch the ball. "And yours ? For how long you've been here ?"

I turned around her and chuckled when she kept missing the ball. "About an hour, but i'm feeling incredible" i said, making a 3 points shot above her head.

She quickly turned around to look at it and beamed when the ball came straight into the net. "Seems like nothing had changed" she noted.

I grinned and headed to our things to grab my water bottle. "I don't know why i didn't decide to play earlier, seriously" i said, opening the cap. "I feel so alive."

"Well, maybe you should go easy at first" she tempered, with a light shrug as she grabbed the ball. "I know you're feeling good and everything, but you should maybe go step by step at first."

I groaned and put my bottle back down with a pout. I know she was right, but i didn't want to stop. "I know, i know. But can i just still play a little ?"

"Babe."

"Just a little" i pouted, walking to her. "And if i'm getting tired, i'll stop. You can watch, or play if you want to get your ass kicked" i teased her, taking the ball from her hand.

She gasped and narrowed her eyes. "You're so full of yourself, Mrs Haught."

"Yeah, well i'm good so" i replied smugly, shooting another 3 points. "Just sayin''" i added with a smirk. "Don't worry, i'll play it nice with you."

She scoffed and removed her jacket. "Don't. I think i can win by myself." She glared at me playfully, throwing her clothe on her bag.

I chuckled and arched an eyebrow. We both know it was impossible. But it should be really fun to see her getting frustrated trying to beat me.

I looked at her getting rid off her sweater too and laughed a little when i noticed she was wearing my High School's basketball team jersey. "I should have known it was you when i looked for it this morning" i said, pointing the jersey amused.

"I told myself you wouldn't mind now you were back on the track" she shrugged, smiling adorably while she tied her hair up in a ponytail.

I grinned and tilted my head to scan her body. Even if it was way too large for her, she had found a way to tucked in in her jeans and i had to admit she was looking incredibly sexy. Ok, she was always sexy but you got the thing.

"Ok, first to score ten points win. Ready ?" i asked, when she finally came back towards me.

She nodded and wiggled her eyebrows, tightening her ponytail. "To kick your ass ? Yeah, i'm definitely ready."

I snorted and gave her the ball. "You won't be so sure of yourself in a few."

She looked at the ball closely and pushed it towards me. "After you" she said, smirking. "Loser."

"Oh oh" i laughed, dribbling the ball between my legs. "I wanted to give you a chance to score at least once but in that case... Game on" i said with a peck on her nose before heading to the back of the terrain.

She followed me and looked at the ball in focus. "What's the price ?"

"If i win you have to take my chores for two weeks."

It was one of the thing i couldn't stand to do at home, so knowing i would win it was the perfect occasion to get rid of it for a while. Now i was thinking about it, maybe i should have said one month.

She rolled her eyes but nodded. "Fine. And if i win, you would have to wear every outfits i pick for you each morning during one week."

I grimaced in confusion and straightened. "What ?"

She shrugged and grinned, swiftly stealing the ball. "Thank you !" she giggled, already running away with the ball blocked against her chest.

"Hey ! You can't run across the terrain with the ball in your arms !"

She laughed and stopped just under the hoop, jumping a little as she threw the ball up. "Yeah ! 1-0 Loser !"

"No, it doesn't count !" i protested a bit frustrated. I know it was stupid, but i didn't like when people were not playing by the rules at sports. "You cheated."

"Uh, you didn't tell we have to follow the rules. You just said the first to score ten points wins. So technically, i didn't cheat" she remarked, taking the ball and walking back to the end of the terrain all happy.

I stared at her with a frown and sighed. I hated when she was playing so nasty, but i guess she was right in a way. "Ok, if you want to play this way i can too" i declared, joining her.

She giggled and didn't even bother to dribble as she started to run, the ball once again in her arms. I rolled my eyes amused and came to chase after her, this time more reactive to her little ruse. I laughed when she started to squeal half afraid, half excited by our little race. She was so fucking cute.

I quickly managed to catch her though, instantly sliding my arms around her by behind. "Got you !"

"No !" she laughed, bending over to keep the ball against her chest. "It's mine !"

I laughed and bit at her shoulder, enough to make her drop the ball by surprise. Yep, i could definitely play nasty too. I quickly caught the ball and shooted, scoring my first point. 

"You bit me !" she screamed in awe.

I shrugged and chuckled when i realized she was scowling at me. "I don't know what you're talking about." I winked at her playfully and laughed when she flipped me off with a frown. "Told you, you were going to lose baby" i teased her, heading to the ball proudly. I grabbed it and straightened, feeling suddenly two hands grasping my shorts and pulling them down.

The fucking asshole.

I froze for an instant but quickly let go of the ball to put my shorts back up. I turned around and saw her already running away. I laughed with an head-shake and began to run after her, fully decided to make her pay for it.

She was fast, i gave her that, but not enough for leaving me behind.

I sprinted to her and forced her to stop as i firmly grabbed her wrist. "You're so dead !" i laughed, pulling her against me.

She yelped in surprise and laughed louder, squirming in my embrace to get released. She suddenly stumbled backward and lost her balance, causing both of us to fall on the grass. "Oh my God !" she cried, spreading her arms on her side out of breath. "I can't breathe."

I chuckled and took advantage from my position above her to quickly attack her with tickles. "You're such a bitch."

She laughed even more and suddenly slid her hands in my shorts, gently squeezing my ass . "And you, an exhibitionist."

I shivered as her nails gently scratched my skin, and slowly stopped the tickles . "W-what are you doing ?" i stuttered when one of her thigh pressed between my legs.

"Nothing" she whispered innocently, lifting her head just a little.

I swallowed and stared at her as she softly captured my lip between her teeth. I was aware that we were in a park, a Thursday afternoon and that a lot of parents were there with their childen but i didn't really care right now. No, not with her hands pushing my ass against her thigh this way.

"Fuck."

She chuckled and kissed me teasingly, forcing our bodies to grind against each other. "Yeah, that's what i want to" she murmured, lowering her mouth along my jaw.

I closed my eyes, releasing a tiny whimper. "H-home, now" i muttered, trying to gain enough strength to move.

She looked at me with pure lust, her eyes darker than their usual. "Y-yeah."

I got up with shaky legs and a hand held out for her. She grabbed it and stood up, looking at me playfully. I smirked and tilted my head. "Ready for a sprint ?"

She giggled and bit her lip. "God, yes."

It took us less than ten minutes to grab our things and get to our place. We were out of breath and on the verge to jump each other in the stairs but we managed to make to our floor. Don't ask me how though, cause i was way too focus on her lips in my neck and her hands on my stomach to be able to think right now.

"K-keys babe, keys" i said, when we finally reached the door.

"In my bag" she mumbled, her teeth gently niping my shoulder blade as her fingers played dangerously close to my waistband.

I briefly closed my eyes before opening her bag i was carrying. I knew we should be alone right now. Wynonna, Alice, Lily and Sherman were spending the afternoon to the zoo while Laura and Carm were at work. What gave us enough time to have sex without caring to be discreet or what-

"Oh fuck" i cursed, bumping my head against the door when her fingers slipped into my underwear. She chuckled and started to tease me, apparently too eager to wait for us to be inside. "B-babe i need to focus" i said, the keys finally in my hand.

She hummed but didn't stop, her other hand now playing with my breast. "Hurry up."

I groaned and finally managed to put the damn keys in the hole, after the third try. I quickly opened the door and threw our stuffs on the hallways, quickly turning to Wave with a grin. She smirked and grabbed me by my short lace, pulling me to her in a hurry. I chuckled and pinned her on the door, forcing it to close with Wave's back against it. She hummed in pleasure but quickly turned us around.

She pulled my tank top away and swiftly brought our lips together in a heated kiss. I bit her lip while i reached for the button of her jeans but she quickly spat my hands away with a head-shake. I looked at her startled but quickly swallowed when she smiled and started to lower herself on her knees, running her nose along my stomach on her way. She pulled my shorts and underwears down too, not loosing time to leave light kisses on my thighs.

"Wave, not here" i whispered, dropping my head against the door when i felt her lips getting closer from where i needed it the most.

"Shh, i don't want to wait" she said, her hands stroking the back of my thighs. She gently lifted one of my leg on her shoulder as her mouth started to drop light kisses on my center. 

I moaned a little, letting my fingers tangling in her hair and closed my eyes. I didn't think it would take too much time for me to get-

"Oh my God !" Laura suddenly exclaimed from the living room. "WAVE get up !"

I opened my eyes in surprise and looked ahead, realizing we were not alone after all. Nope, not all. Laura was here, with messy hair and her shirt hunging loosely on her arms. Carm was here too, with almost the same hair screaming sex and in her black bra. I couldn't see much of them, they were still half hidden by the backseat of the couch, but something was telling me i was not the only one who was getting pleasured just a few seconds ago. Nope, not with the way Laura's chest was still raising frenetically.

"Oh my God" Wave whispered, looking at me in horror. She quickly got up, moving my shorts up on her way and turned to them.

"Well, well, well" Carm said, wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb. "Seems like i was not the only one who got a bit hungry" she noted, looking at Wave in amusement. Laura huffed and slapped her arm, looking at us bashfully.

Wave scoffed and walked to them, dragging me along with her. "First, you're gross Carm and secondly" she said, pointing at Laura with squinted eyes. "I thought you said no sex on the couch."

She opened her eyes wild and blushed even more. "W-we, n-no, we were not having sex... We-we were just making out !" I laughed and looked at Carm who was smirking smugly, not feeling a bit embarrassed compared to Laura.

"Yeah, sure" Wave chuckled, arching an eyebrow as she gazed at Laura's skirt almost up on her hips.

Laura cleared her throat and smooth down her skirt, looking at Wave with a playful glare. "Whatever."

I laughed and went to sit down on the other couch, throwing Carm's top in her face. "You're not supposed to be at work already ?" i asked her, looking at Wave curious when she looked at me in confusion. "What ?"

"What are you doing ?" she questionned, yanking me up again. "We were far away from finished" she said, not really caring for Carm and Laura to hear as she dragged me out from the living room.

"Wooh someone is horny" Carm chuckled.

"Yeah and she's not the only one" i heard Laura said, before my attention got once again caught by Wave's lips.

 

* * *

 

**_Carmilla - POV_ : **

  
"Ok Cupcake, i really need to go this time" i said, dropping my phone on the nightstand. "Casey is really going to kill me" i sighed, turning back to her with a sad smile.

She had surprised me by getting home just before i had to go to work this afternoon, and a greeting kiss had quickly turned into something more. And now, i was two hours late with a really pissed off boss, threatening me to cut my head off if i was not there in fifteen minutes.

I really didn't want to go working tonight though. I was feeling tired and i just wanted to stay with Laura, cuddling all night in our bed. 

"No, stay" she pouted, climbing half on my body. "Say him you're sick or something."

I sighed and run a hand in her hair, my cheek resting on her head. "I can't, they need me tonight. Betty is too slow and Dolls is good but he still needs to know some things." I looked down to her and curled a finger under her chin. "I'm sorry."

She sighed dramatically and rolled away from me. "Fine. Go away, leave me alone. All sad and frustrated."

I snorted and slapped her ass, before getting up. "I don't think you can say you're frustrated after the things we just did Cupcake" i commented, slipping my underwears along my legs with a jump. "I don't think i can feel my arms anymore."

She chuckled and rolled herself in the sheet. "See ? You're unable to go to work, so come back here and i'll take care of you" she suggested, sitting up with a beaming smile.

I rolled my eyes amused and put my bra on. "No, Casey is going to fire me."

"You're like her daughter, you know he would never do that" she retorted, leaving the sheet behind her as she crawled out of the bed and walked to me all naked. "Come on, do it for me" she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I growled and stared right in her eyes, trying to forget how my body was reacting at her naked body against mine. "I can't."

"What could i do to make you change your mind ?" she questionned, her fingers slowly pulling down the strap of my bra as her lips found my collarbone.

I shivered and kept my hands on my side, knowing if i'd touch i was screwed. "No-nothing." I swallowed and took a step back, staring at her with desire. It was really hard to resist her. I wanted her, she was my Laura and she was incredibly naked. But i needed to stay strong. But, fuck, did i already said how much she was hot ? Focus Carm. "Ok i need to get dress" i said in a hurry, rushing to the dressing room.

She sighed and made her way back to the bed, crashing her body on the mattress. "You suck."

I chuckled and slipped a pair of black jeans on. "You didn't seem to mind" i said, throwing a black tshirt on. I rushed to the mirror on the dresser and ran a hand in my hair, trying to smooth the wild hair. I looked at my neck and opened my eyes wild. "Fuck, you didn't go smooth this time" i laughed a little, shaking my head. It was going to be hard to hide this hickey but I would never complain about Laura's loving marks. "Ok, i'm out" i said, turning to Laura who was still lying on her stomach on the bed, apparently sulking. I rolled my eyes amused when she didn't reply and shuffled to the bed, biting her ass teasingly.

"Carm !" she squealed with a laugh, twisting her back around to look at me. "You can't do that and leave !"

"Sorry, Cutie" i chuckled with a shrug and straightened. "See you later babe" i said, leaving the room in a hurry.

"THE DOOR !" i heard her shouted from the bedroom as i was halfway in the hallway.

I sighed amused and didn't bother to go back. She had legs, she could do it. I rushed in the living room, searching for my boots and found Wynonna and Alice on the couch, watching the TV. Well Alice anyway, Wynonna was actually looking at me with a shit eating smile and an arched brow.

"Looks who decided to take a train back from  _Lesbo-land_ " she said, brushing her hand in Alice's hair who seemed to be too engrossed in her cartoon to pay attention.

I glared at her playfully and walked to them. I was pretty sure my boots were under the couch. "Shut up" i whispered, pushing her legs up before lying down on the ground. "I need to find my shoes."

She put her feet on my back and laughed when i growled. "Did you eat well ?" she suddenly asked.

I arched an eyebrow and smirked, lifting my head to her. "You should ask your sister about it."

She grimaced in disgust and removed her feet like she had been burnt. "Ew, gross."

I chuckled and grabbed my boots, before standing up and slipping in it. "Are you coming tonight ?"

It was nice to have them here with us, even if the situation sucked. But Wynonna was really funny in her kinky way, and i loved Alice. She was like my niece and it was always a pleasure to spend time with her. 

"Yeah, count on me" she blinked with a grin.

"Ok cool, see you there then" i said, dropping a kiss on Alice's head.

I didn't run, i had still some dignity to keep, thank you very much. I reached the Pub in less than fifteen minutes though, one of the perk to live near your job after all. I opened the door and groaned when i noticed it was packed. Don't get me wrong, i loved my job but tonight i wasn't in the mood at all.

I sighed and made my way to the counter where Casey was of course waiting for me his face all red and practically fuming. "Alright" i shout over the music, climbing over the counter. "Alright i'm sor-"

"I don't want to hear your bullshit" he cut me off, nodding towards the crowd. "You're two hours late Carmilla, and we're in a big shit because of you. Now get to work !" he yelled, pushing a bottle against my chest.

I groaned and turned to the customers who were all screaming their orders over the counter. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Thanks Cupcake.

"You're late" Dolls suddenly said, pouring some shots.

I cocked an eyebrow and looked at him deadpan. "And ?"

He shrugged and opened his mouth ready to answer when Casey's voice echoed behind us. "Carmilla for Fuck's sake, get to work !"

"Geez, calm your tits" i groaned, glaring at him. He looked at me unimpressed and pointed at the counter angrily. I sighed and clenched my jaw.

It was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

** _Nicole  - POV :_ **

  
"I think you drank enough for tonight" i said, looking at Wynonna with a sigh.

"Come on Haughstuff, stop being my fucking babysitter. Wave is not here, so chill out she won't know how much i drank " she exclaimed over the loud music, wiggling her eyebrows as she waved in the air for Carm to come.

Wave was going to kill me. She had specifically asked me to keep an eye on Wynonna and make sure she wouldn't drink too much. She and Laura had stayed home with Alice and Wynonna had practically forced me to come with her. So of course, Wave had asked me to go with her and take care she was alright.

I didn't really mind, but keeping an eye on Wynonna was pretty hard. Especially when it was about her alchool intake.

I sighed and scratched my head, looking at Carm who was filling a row of shots glasses at the other end of the counter. She looked really broody tonight and Casey kept yelling at her. It wasn't really unusual to see those two arguing, they were always bickering but tonight Carm seemed really off. It was weird.

"Hey, what can i get you ?" Dolls, the new guy, suddenly asked. Wynonna smiled and lifted her eyebrows mischieviously. She leaned over the counter and scanned him from head to toes, her smile getting wilder as she fucking purred. Dolls looked at her with a little frown. "So ?"

"A beer and a whiskey please" i replied before Wynonna could say something embrrassing. He nodded, throwing a last glance at Wynonna with a tiny smile before turning away to make the order.

Wynonna suddenly punched my shoulder with a glare. "You ruined my move ! Not cool dude !"

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Yeah, because staring at him like he was a piece of meat is a great move."

I wanted to add that she was also married, but i honestly doubted if it was really the right thing to say right now. 

She sighed in defeat and chewed at her straw. "Whatever."

I looked at her, feeling a little sorry and gently nudged her with a smile. "But hey, he smiled at you. Seems like your charms worked with him after all."

She straightened quickly and winked at me smugly. "I can't blame him, look at this hot body" she said, gesturing to her.

I chuckled with a blink, and looked back at Carm who was cutting some limes with a murderous look. I wouldn't like to be a lime right now. Not that i ever wanted to be a lime. Well, actually if i needed to be a fruit i would maybe choose to be a lime...

Ok, i had way too much beers tonight.

I frowned at myself and shook my head, getting up. "I'm coming back" i informed Wynonna, deciding to go see Carm before she could murder someone with her knife.

"Ok, who spit in your Cheerios ?" i asked, sitting on the stool before her.

She sighed and briefly glanced at me, before cutting another lime harshly. "Casey. He decides to be on my ass tonight and i'm not in the mood" she mumbled, turning a second to take the salt. "And he didn't stop for a fucking second since i've got here" she sighed, looking at the people with a scowl.

"Hey, think about tomorrow" i said, knowing she had her appointment to the doctor..

She smiled a little, her scowl slowly disappearing. Well until she cut herself with the knife. "Fuck !" she cursed, raising her finger to her mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck !"

I hissed and quickly joined her on the other side of the counter. "Gimme" i said, gently reaching for her finger. She let me take it with a pout and winced when i pressed a little on it. It was not too deep, but a finger's cut was always bleeding impressively. And i didn't think having lime juice on it was really enjoyable.

"I want to go home" she sighed, looking at me with sad eyes. 

I looked at her amused and grabbed a napkin from besides, gently wrapping around her finger. "Come on, go grab your jacket and go home i'm taking your shift."

She looked at me surprised and lifted her eyebrows. "Seriously ?"

"Yeah" i confirmed with a blink.

She seemed really off tonight and i knew she just wanted to be with Laura. It was always the case when she was so broody. And best friends were here for this kind of things too, isn't it ?

She gave me a soft smile and hugged me. "Thanks, i'll owe you one."

I hugged her back and kissed her on her forehead. "Say to Wave she doesn't have to worry and wait for Wynonna and me."

"Ok" she pulled back and squeezed my arms. "See you tomorrow. Thanks again" she said as she grabbed her jacket.

I winked at her and slapped her ass, shooing her away. "Go find your Cupcake" i teased her, cleaning the mess she had made with the limes.

At least, Wynonna was going to be happy to stay with me until the bar got closed.

 

* * *

 

** _Laura - POV :_ **

  
"Nope, i don't like his voice" Wave said, running her hand in Alice's hair who was sleeping peacefully against her.

I chewed a cookie and scrunched my nose. "Yeah, something's missing" i agreed, petting Cooper who was laid on me. "But i'm sure Adam is going to turn around."

Wave and I were currently lazily laying on the couches, watching a rerun of The Voice. It wasn't Carm and Nicole's favourite show, so of course we had taken advantage they were not here to watch it without their constant comments and complaints.

"Yeah, for sure" she chuckled, "You know what i was thinking the other day ?"

I frowned a little and shook my head curious. "No, tell me."

"We could definitely ask Carm to audition."

I laughed a little and shook my head. "She doesn't want to."

I had actually already thought about it and proposed to Carm but she had unsurprisingly refused. It was her choice and i respected it, but i was sure she could really do something with her voice and music. But she was afraid and she didn't really want to sing for a living so...

"Sucks, but hey !" She looked at me amused and grinned. "She wouldn't be able with the child coming anyway."

I beamed and nipped my lip with enthusiasm. "Yeah." I sighed dreamily and looked back at the TV. I had been right, Adam had turned around.

"Oh come on ! You didn't pick the other one but this one yeah ?" she sighed and looked at me with a frown. "I don't understand them sometimes."

I chuckled and shook my head. I had gave up a long time ago.

I suddenly heard the door opening and frowned. It was just barely 11pm, it was weird they were already here. Wave and i straightened at the same time, looking at the doorway in surprise.

It wasn't Nicole or Wynonna but rather Carm.

"Hey" she said, waving at us with a small smile.

I lifted my eyebrows and gently slid from under Cooper before joining her. "Hey, what happened ?" i asked in concern, gently grabbing her hand when i noticed some blood.

"It's nothing, don't worry Cupcake" she reassured me with a smile.

I cupped her cheeks and looked at her worried. She looks weird. "Are you alright ?"

"Yeah, just tired" she shrugged a little and kissed my nose. "Don't worry, babe."

"Um, where's my wife and sister ?" Wave suddenly asked.

Carm snickered and led us to the living room. "Still a the Pub. I was tired and feeling off tonight, and Nicole proposed to take my place."

"Of course she did" she sighed, rolling her eyes and grabbing her phone on the coffee table.

"She told me to tell you you didn't need to worry or wait for them" she added, removing her boots with her feet when she sat lazily on the couch. "Hey bud" she greeted Cooper with a gentle pat on the head.

Ok, something was really off.

"Hey" i said, crouching down in front of her and brushed her cheek. "Are you sure you're fine ?"

She chuckled and blinked. "Yes, don't worry Cutie. I was just tired and Casey was a real pain in the ass tonight. I was on the edge and Nicole just told me to go home. I just need you and our bed."

I smiled a little and stood up, taking her hand. "Come on then."

She grasped my hand and stood up, looking at Wave. "Don't worry, Nicole looked fine when i left."

Wave looked at her and smiled a little. "Go to sleep, you look like shit" she said teasingly.

Carm snorted and kicked her leg playfully, careful not to touch Alice. "Good night, Creampuff."

I chuckled and bent over Alice, placing a kiss on her forehead and did the same thing with Wave. "Sleep well."

"You too Sweetie" she smiled, lying down again.

I smiled and joined Carmilla in our room, closing the door behind us. "Are you sure you're ok ?" i asked again, unable to help myself. The only times she had came home early had been because she had been sick.

She laughed a little and stripped off her jeans. "Yes Laura, i'm good. I'm just tired" she repeated, removing her bra and throwing it on the floor next to her pants. She crawled on the bed in just her tshirt and boxer and slipped under the comforter, quickly grabbing my yellow pillow. She hugged it agasint her chest and nuzzled it with eyes closed.

I stared at her a bit startled but amused nonetheless. "I can leave you with just my pillow if you want" i jocked, removing my pyjama's pants.

She chuckled and shook her head, looking up to me. "Come here."

I grinned and turned the light off, quickly joining her in the bed. My back was just barely laid on the mattress when she crashed on me, tucking her head in my neck and throwing an arm around my waist. She took my hand and put it on her head, clearly showing me she wanted for me to play with her hair.

I rolled my eyes amused and started to comb her hair the way she loved so much. "Are you ready for tomorrow ?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. I could feel her lips stretching in a smile against my skin. "Yes, but i'm a little scared too."

I lifted my eyebrows and buried my nose in her hair. "Why ?"

"I don't know. What if we find something is wrong with me ?"

"And why something would be wrong ?"

She tightened her grip and sighed. "I know, i'm being stupid."

"No, you're not" i stopped, shaking my head a little. "It's normal you're scared, i am a little too but we're together and no matter what it's going to be alright ok ?"

"Ok." She dropped a kiss on my shoulder and nestled her head back in the crook on my neck. "I just wanted to be with you tonight, i don't know why" she mumbled, her fingers gently running on my side.

I grinned and softly twirled a lock of her hair around my finger. "What can i say ? I'm pretty irresistible."

She laughed a little and lifted her head up with sleepy eyes. "Yes, you are."

I looked at her lovingly and brushed her cheek. "Go to sleep baby."

She nodded and kiss me tenderly. "See you in my dreams."

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight big sappy."

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

* * *

 

**_Carmilla - POV :_ **

  
"We should have the results of your tests in a few days. Then, we'll start the procedure if everything's fine" the doctor told us with a smile, escorting us to the door.

"Alright" Laura beamed, closing her coat. "Thanks you again Mrs Montgomery."

"Do i need to do something or ?" i asked the doctor, shrugging my leather jacket on.

"No, just wait for the results. And i'll call you as soon as i have news" she replied warmly.

"Ok, thanks Doctor" i thanked her again, taking Laura's hand in mine. "Have a nice day."

"You too."

We left her her office and walked silently to the elevator, holding hands. We were not speaking but the bliss was evident for the both of us. We had done it. Ok it wasn't much, just a discussion about pregnancy and a blood test but it was still something. It was our first step, the start of something new.

Wait.

Did i really quote a song from High School Musical ?

I opened my eyes wild and shook my head. Never, ever again.

"We did it" Laura whispered, squeezing my hand excitedly.

I turned my head to her, my lip stucked between my teeth and smiled wildly. "We did it."

She softly laughed and pulled me closer to her, her arms quickly wrapping around my neck. "I think we need to celebrate with ice cream ! Or no, pastries !"

I chuckled and cupped her cheeks, looking at her adoringly. "Everything you want, Cupcake."

"Everything i want ?" she repeated, her eyes opening big.

I laughed and kissed her nose, before dragging her in the elevator. "Yep, my treat."

I knew it was stupid to be so excited about so little, but i couldn't help myself and seemed like Laura felt the same. So why not celebrating ? Particularly when Laura had taken her day off for the occasion.

She grinned and came against me once again, her hands gently brushing my hair back. "Or we can go back home and celebrate in our own way" she proposed, not a bit subtle.

"Mmh, i like the sound of that" i smirked, leaning in to catch her lips. "So no sweet ?"

She shook her head and gently nipped my lip with an innocent smile. "Nah, i don't want to anymore. I have other ideas in mind" she murmured, grasping the collar of my jacket. "Involving less clothes and a lot of sex."

I smirked and slid my hands on her ass, tucking my hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "I love this idea."

She chuckled and kissed me playfully until the doors of the elevator opened. We made our way outside and i suddenly stopped us, an idea popping in my head. "Wait."

"What ?" she asked, turning to me with confusion.

"Let's go away for the week end."

She frowned a little, still smiling though. "But you have to work."

"Fuck it" i shrugged and dismissed it with a wave. "I'll call in sick."

Casey was going to kill me, or probably fire me. Or maybe both. But i really didn't care right now. I just wanted to do something fun and insouciant. It had been a while we hadn't gone somewhere just the two of us, and i needed to.

She stared at me with big bright eyes and started to chuckle. "You're serious ?"

"One hundred percent, Cupcake. Let's take the car and go somewhere. Just you and me, and no one else."

She bounced a little in thrill as her mouth cracked in a huge smile. "Oh my God, yes !" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck.

I laughed a little and leaned a bit away to look at her. "Where do you want to go ?"

"I don't know ! Anywhere !"

I smiled and nodded. "Ok, well let's go then" i announced, dragging her to the car.

"Wait ! Now ? Like right now ?!" she suddenly questionned, looking at me in surprise. "We're not going home first ?"

I smirked and shook my head, opening the car's door for her. "Nope. Let's have an adventure."

I perfectly knew i was going to regret the decision to not take at least some new clothes or whatever, but i didn't want to kill the mood. And we could still find what we need on the road anyway, i have some money on me.

She stared at me and nipped at her lip, looking deep in thought. She eventually released a giggle and shrugged. "Oh, fuck it !" She pecked my lips and climbed in the car cheerfully. "Let's go on an adventure babe !"

"That's the spirit" i chuckled, closing the door and jogging on the other side.

I didn't know where we were going, but i was with Laura and it was mattered the most.

 

* * *

 

  
**_Waverly - POV :_ **

  
I loved Friday. It had always been one of my favourite day. Friday meant weekend, and this year the weekend started at 11 am for me. So yeah, Fridays were my bitch.

So, it was obviously with a big smile and all happy that i was going back home, ready to spend some quality time with my family. I hadn't really been able to hang out too much with Wynonna and Alice during the last days and my mom was still here, so i really intended to spend some time with them this week end.

I reached for my keys in my bag and grabbed my phone in my back pocket as i started to climb the stairs.

 _From Laura - 11.28 am_ : Don't wait for me and Carm ! We're going on an ADVENTURE :D :D  Love you  <3 <3

I chuckled with a light frown. What's the fuck.

 _To Laura - 11.42 am_ : What do you mean you're going on an adventure ? :p Where are you going ? :o  
_From Laura - 11.43 am_ : Carm proposed to go away for the weekend and i said yes. DUH ! We didn't take anything with us though, so i'd probably be out of battery in a few :/ But don't worry, we'll be safe. We're coming back on Sunday... I think... :p (i'm so excited :D )

I laughed and shook my head, imagining Laura bouncing in excitement. I had to admit that Carm was always good at surprise.

 _To Laura - 11.43 am_ : Awesome Sweety, have fun and take care :) See you on Sunday, love you <3

I grinned and climbed the rest of the stairs, ready to tell the news to Nicole. We hadn't left since her accident, but now she felt better maybe we could do the same thing... Well not now, it wasn't really the proper time to do it but later, when things would get better with Wynonna.

She had finally called Henry, but hadn't actually talked to him. She had just given the phone to Alice and went away without a words to him. So yeah, things were still unspoken between them but at least Alice had been able to speak to her dad. I didn't know what Wynonna had planned with Alice... I knew she wanted for them to stay here a bit more, and i didn't know if it was really something serious if a 5 years old kid missed school. But it was still something to think about. And maybe Alice wanted to see Henry too.

Yup, i was definitely going to talk to Wynonna about my niece.

I opened the door and removed my scarf and coat, taking a peek in the loving room. It was empty, what wasn't really surprising after all. My mom and Sherman had picked Alice earlier to spend the day outside, and i was pretty sure Nicole and my sister were still sleeping.

Cookie quickly passed between my legs, meowing to get my attention as i slipped out of my shoes. "Hey baby" i cooed, bending over to catch him. "Come here."

I smiled and kissed him on his head, hugging him against my chest as i made my way to our bedroom. I slowly opened the door and smiled. My suspicions were true. Nicole was still sound asleep with Cooper laying on the end of the bed.

I came in and closed the door silently. I tip toed to the bed, careful to not wake her up and dropped Cookie on the mattress. I petted Cooper who didn't bother to open his eyes and looked at Nicole with a quiet chuckle. She had apparently decided to claim the bed as hers this morning. Or rather midday. Anyway ! She was literally on the center of the mattress with her arms and legs spread out, her face crashed down on the pillows and the comforter kicked away from her.

I had no choice but to climb on her. So tragic !

I grinned and slowly crawled on the bed, taking place above her. I laid down on her back and dropped light kisses on her neck, my fingers softly dancing along her arms. I was torn between letting her sleep a little more or waking her up...

"Baby ?" she suddenly mumbled, stirring a little underneath me.

Problem solved.

"Hey, sleepyhead" i murmured, kissing her shoulder and then her cheek.

She turned her head to me a little more, keeping her eyes closed, and grinned sleepily. "What time is it ?"

"Noon." I kissed her jaw and slowly continued my path along her hairline, loosing myself in the smell of her shampoo. Well, it was my shampoo actually. She had decided to use it too a while ago. But i didn't mind, it was cute and it smelled different on her. Everything smelled better on her anyway.

She hummed in appreciation and smiled even more. "How was class ?"

"Good, good" i smiled and moved to her ear, gently nipping her earlobe. "Laura and Carm went away for the weekend."

"What ?" she laughed a little and shivered when i placed a kiss under her ear. "Where ?"

I puffed my cheeks and kept on with my little kisses, loving the way her body was reacting under my lips. "I don't know, Laura didn't tell me more. She just said they were going on an adventure and they were probably going back on Sunday."

"Casey is going to have a heart attack" she chuckled, shaking lightly her head. "But it's good for her, i think she needs some time off. She was all weird yesterday. That's why i took her place, actually."

"Nicole Haught, always here to save the day" i teased her, straightening up. I scooted down on her ass, one of my thigh on each side of her hips and gently ran my hands under her tshirt, starting a small massage. "How are you feeling ?"

She moaned a little and slid her arms under her pillow. "A little sore, but nothing bad. And with your magic fingers, i'm sure i'm going to be perfectly good in less than a minute."

I giggled and gently worked on her back, smoothing the knots in her shoulders. "You know what would be the perfect remedy for you to relax ?"

"No ?"

I bent over her ear and grazed my lips against her jaw. "A hot bath" i murmured, leaning back up.

She gasped a little and turned her head to me eagerly. "Now ?"

I shrugged a little with a smile. "Why not ? Alice is with my mother and Sherman for the day. Wynonna won't be up till easy 5pm. So no one to disturb us, we have the apartment for us" i suggested, gently scratching my nails on her back. She shivered and lifted a little her ass up. I bit my lip, smiling and did it again. "So, what do you think ?"

"I think" she started, turning slowly around with a goofy smile. "That is a perfect idea."

I chuckled and leaned down, catching her lips playfully. "Move your perfect ass up then." I pulled away and stood up on the bed, one foot on each side of her body. "Chop-chop !" i urged her, quickly tapping my feet on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah !" she laughed, slowly getting out of the bed. She stretched a little and turned to me with a grin. "Come on, hopped on" she said, turning her back to me.

I opened my eyes wild in excitement. "Are you sure ?" I knew her back was still sensitive, i didn't know if it was a good thing to do.

"Yep, don't worry i'm fine. Come on" she insisted, lightly wiggling her tailbone.

I chuckled, making my way on the edge of the bed and slapped her ass. "Ready ?" She nodded and i climbed on her, sliding my arms and legs around her. "Good ?" i checked carefully, resting my cheek against hers.

She smiled and nodded, already walking to the bathroom. "You know, i expect great things in that bath" she announced, flirtatiously.

"Yeah ? Like what ?" i giggled, playing to hide her eyes with my hands.

She laughed and moved her head, trying to shake my hands away. "Wave, i can't see."

"That's the point" i chuckled, keeping my hands firmly on her eyes. She suddenly bent over causing my body to slide forward. "AH !" I gripped her neck in a hurry and tightened my legs around her. "Asshole !"

She laughed and straightened back up, taking advantage from the distraction to make her way to the bathroom without my hands on her eyes. "And off you go !" she signaled, slowly dropping me down on the floor.

I smiled and closed the door, not forgetting to lock the door behind us. With Wynonna, we could never know. I just hoped for her she wouldn't need to pee for a while.

I turned around to Nicole and wiggled my eyebrows seductively. She smirked and started to strip off her clothes as i made my way to the bathtub to run the water on. I poured some body wash in the tub, or rather emptied the bottle, and removed my clothes as well. I couldn't help it, i loved being submerged by soap bubbles !

We made our way into the bath and took place on each side of the tub, facing each other with knowing smirks. We both knew we were not going to be apart for too long, but it was our little game. Each time we were taking a bath together, we were starting in those positions, scanning the other shamelessly until the first give in.

But honestly, like i said, it was pretty fast everytime. Sometimes, it was less than a minute before we jumped each other. I already craved her when she was with clothes on, so no. No, it was impossible for me to resist her when she was all naked in a bath, looking so fucking sexy.

"So" she began, giving me a crooked smile as she spreaded her arms on the edge of the tube with a wink. "Do you still live with your parents ?"

I frowned a little and chuckled, shaking my head in affection. I was married to a dork. "I'm afraid not. Actually, i'm a nun."

She laughed a little and arched an eyebrow, tilting her head just a little. "Yeah ?"

"Mmh, mmh" i nodded, slowly starting to slide one of my foot along her inner thigh. "I just escaped from the convent" i precised, biting my lip to stop me from laughing.

She stared at my mouth, her body lightly shaking under my touch and gently grabbed both of my ankles. "Escaped ?" she emphasized, pulling my body all of sudden towards her. 

I yelped a little caught off guard and moved a little to get comfortable, letting my arms fall on her shoulders. "God, you're sexy" i breathed, devouring her with my eyes.

She chuckled and bumped our noses together, her fingers softly running in my back. "If i'm sexy, what are you ?"

"Incredibly hot ?" i proposed, teasingly.

She snickered and nodded, raising her eyebrows up and down. "I don't think there is a word in this world to describe how hot you are actually."

I grinned and buried my hands in her hair, gently brushing our lips together. "Oh, if only you knew how hot i am for you" i murmured, softly catching her bottom lip with my teeth .

She whimpered a little and pressed my body against hers, staring at me with dark eyes. "Care to show me ?"

I smirked with a light nod and let one of my hand sliding carefully along her collarbone, between her chest and down on her stomach. "Count on me" i whispered, my fingers finally reaching her center.

 

* * *

 

** _Carmilla - POV :_ **

  
"Laura, no" i groaned, smacking her hand away from the radio. "Not Taylor Swift again !"

She giggled and tried to keep her eyes on the road, blindly shoving my hand away. "Come on, just one more."

Nicole would certainly kill me if she knew Laura was driving our baby. Our car was getting old and Laura still being a speed demon, maybe worse than five years ago actually, wasn't really going easy on the engine right now. But she had been a real pain in the ass for the last two hours, whinning and asking me to let her drive a little, so after stopping to fill the gaz and buy some snacks, i had given in for the sake of my sanity.

We still didn't know where we were going, we hadn't really looked at the panels on the road to be honest. We were just driving God knows where, distracting ourselves by playing stupid car games that only Laura had the secret to come with, and fighting over the next song we would sing at the top of our lungs.

I could just say we were in the middle of nowhere on a small road, surrounded by trees and... trees.

"Focus on the road" i laughed, keeping her hand away and changing the song with my other hand.

"I can do both !" she chuckled, trying to release herself from my grip.

"No, you can't" i retorted, smiling satisfied when i finally found a song i wanted. "Ah, perfect."

She frowned a little and looked at me with a pout. "Come on, change !"

"I thought you love Chet Faker" i retorted, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, but we can sing on this song."

"That's the all point" i teased her. She scrunched her nose and huffed, turning her attention back on the road. I rolled my eyes amused and changed the song, quickly smirking when i recognized it. I turned the sound up and fully turned to Laura with a cheeky grin. " _No I'm not tryin' to be rude, but hey pretty girl I'm feelin' you. The way you do the things you do, remind me of my Lexus coup_ " i rapped along, looking at Laura playfully.

She opened her eyes wild and let out a little cry all thrilled. I continued to sing the verse, trying to be the smoother as possible, you know getting the vibes and all, until the chorus finally started, and Laura joined me heartedly.

" _It's the remix to ignition, hot and fresh out the kitchen. Mama rollin' that body got every man in here wishin_ '" we sang together, slowly swaying and rolling our heads and shoulders in rythm. " _Sippin' on coke and rum, I'm like so what I'm drunk. It's the freakin' weekend baby, I'm about to have me some fun._ "

We kept singing and dancing carefreely, half mumbling the lyrics when we were not really sure about it. I was still surprise though to remember so much. High five myself !

The song came to an end and slowly faded away, letting place to another one. I dropped my head against the headrest and released a deep content sigh. That was my fucking jam.

"Swag" Laura let out, wiggling her eyebrows cheekily.

I frowned a little and chuckled, shaking my head as i looked at her. "No, Cupcake. You're not allowed to say this."

She giggled childishly and stuck her tongue out at me. "Ok, i need to pee ASAP" she suddenly stated with a grimace.

"Of course, you need to" i sighed amused, turning the music down. "I think you'll have to pee behind a tree though."

"I don't care" she said, suddenly pulling the car on the side of the road.

I bumped my head against the windows with the sudden move and growled, rubbing my head with a frown. "A warning would have been great."

"Sorry" she excused herself, smiling sheepishly. "I won't be long !" She unfastened her seatbelt, reached in her bag for tissue and rushed outside in the woods.

I smirked and undone my seatbelt too, shifting in the driver's seat. I had a terrible but amazing idea. I turned the motor on and started to drive away, leaving her behind. I checked in the rear-view mirror and burst of laughing when she emerged from the woods in horror, waving at me with big gestures in the air. I slowed down a little, glancing between the road and the rear mirror, and tried to calm my laughter. But it was relly hard with the face she was making.

She quickly ran to the car and opened the passenger door, glaring at me. "You're such- CARMILLA !" she yelled when i decided to speed up before she could got inside.

I laughed even more and fully stopped a few meters away. Luckily the road was deserted.

She suddenly jumped in the care, like literally jumped inside, and immediately started to slap me crazily. "Mother fucker ! You left me alone ! In the woods !" she shouted as she kept hitting me. "While i was peeing !"

I couldn't do something else than laugh, trying desperately to protect myself with my arms as her tiny hands were punching me.

Oh boy, i hadn't laughed so much in a while !

"I could have been murdered !" she exclaimed, finally leaning back with a murderous look. "Or kidnapped !"

"By who ?" i asked, still laughing uncontrollably. "Some Dementor ?" i teased her, wiping my tears away. "Oh fuck, my abs hurt !"

She punched my shoulder once again and crossed her arms against her chest with a scowl. "You're not even funny, you know. And you don't even have abs for your information" she added, lifting her eyebrows up and down in a childish way.

I barked a laugh and slowly leaned to her, poking her side playfully. "Come on Cupcake, admit it was fun."

She pushed my hand away and turned her head on the other side, looking through the windows sulkily. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO !" she yelled, turning her head back to me with a bunched up face.

I arched an eyebrow and smirked provocatively. She was so fucking adorable all worked up and all.

We exchanged a long look without saying a word. Her expression slowly relaxed, her mood visibly switching from annoyed to something else. Her eyes kept going back and forth between mine and my mouth, as her tongue slowly licked her lips.

"Oh crap" she whispered leaning to me, not loosing time to attack my mouth with a hungry kiss. I lifted my eyebrows a little taken aback, but quickly reacted and pulled her on my laps, sliding my hands under her top. "I hate you " she mumbled, pressing her body against mine with her hands tangled in my hair.

I chuckled and undone the button of her jeans, immediately sliding my hand under her panties. "No" i said as i started to caress her, gaining an instant moan. "You definitely don't."

 

* * *

 

**_Waverly - POV :_ **

  
"So we have ice cream, Laura's cookies, Oreo" Nicole announced as she came back in the bedroom with a huge grin, her arms full of food. "Cheerios-" she dropped everything on the mattress and quickly suffled away to close the door. "And, and, and" she said, turning around with a jar in her hand. "Peanut butter !"

I chuckled and lifted my eyebrows in delight at the view.

After a long and hot, reaaally hot bath, we had moved back into our room to continue the festivities. I didn't really know for how long we had made love to be honest, but it had surely got us both hungry. It was almost 3pm after all, and Nicole hadn't eaten breakfast by my fault even though she hadn't really complained about it.

Wynonna hadn't woken up yet, or at least she hadn't made herself known if it was the case. And knowing her, she wouldn't have lost an occasion to ruin our little love session.

 _Little_... Who i was kidding ? _Mind blowing_ was more appropriate.

Anyway, we had decided to improvise an 'after-sex snack' in our bedroom, taking advantage of being still alone to eat sweet things all naked in our love nest.

"It's perfect" i grinned, patting the mattress next to me before taking the ice cream. "Did you bring a spoon ?" i asked as she fell next to me.

"Shit" she groaned, rolling her head backward. "I knew i'd forgot something." She raised up and leaned to me, kissing me tenderly. "Don't move, i'm coming back" she whispered, leaning back with a foolish grin.

I bit my lips and nodded, probably smiling dreamily. No, it was sure actually. "Be quick."

She winked at me with a crooked smile and made her way outside the room in nothing but her grey large tshirt, barely covering her ass.

I was so planning on getting rid off it as soon as possible.

I released a happy sigh and moved crossed leg, tucking the comforter under my arms to cover my bare chest. I smiled as i grabbed the peanut butter and opened it eagerly. 

"Hey" Wynonna suddenly said from the doorway. "Is that peanut butter ?" she asked with big eyes, already making her way to the bed. She climbed next to me and took the jar away from my hand, quickly sinking her index finger in it. She sucked her finger and closed her eyes with a moan, letting herself falling back on the pillows. "It's so fucking good."

I looked at her in surprise and frowned a little amused. "You-"

"I brought some water too" Nicole said, turning her back to me to close the door. "I thought you would probably be thirsty after all these activities" she continued, spinning around with a teasing smile. "Wynonna !"

"Haughtstuff" she greeted her, staring at her with a sly smile. "Nice ass."

Nicole flushed red and quickly pulled the hem of her tshirt down, trying desperately to hide her legs. It was cute to see her so embarrassed in front of Wynonna when she didn't give a damn usually.

Wynonna laughed proudly and took another bit of peanut butter, turning her head to me with her finger in her mouth. She scanned my body and smiled even more, wiggling her eyebrows knowingly. "Am i interrupting some fetishist food/sex coit ?"

I chuckled and quickly yanked the pillow from under her head and hit her face with it before she could open her mouth. "Shut up."

Nicole made her way to my side and slipped behind me, resting her back against the headboard. I smiled and leaned in her arms, my head landing on her shoulder. I took one Oreo and looked at Wynonna who was now watching us with a grimace.

"What ?" i asked amused, turning delicately both half of the Oreo to separate them.

It was actually one of Carm and Nicole's weird fixations i had been dragged into without even noticing it. It wasn't something really crazy, it was just a matter of splitting the cookie actually. It was still tasting the same whatever the way you decided to eat, you would say. But still, these two assholes had managed to give to me and Laura this damn obession. I swear we weren't able to eat an Oreo without splitting it first now.

"You guys are disgusting" Wynonna stated, faking a gag.

Nicole chuckled and grabbed the half i gave her, stuffing her mouth with it while i decided to lick mine. "No, we're adorable" i corrected her with a grin, turning my head to Nicole. "Isn't it, babe ?"

"Mmh, affirmative" she grinned, kissing me on the nose. "Cutie pie" she added with a mischievious look. I giggled, knowing she just wanted to annoy a little Wynonna and brushed some of her hair back.

"Oh my God, stop" Wy complained, looking at us horrified. She shook her head and grabbed the ice cream. "Anyway, i met someone last night."

I lifted my eyebrows caught off guard and slowly stopped to chew. Uh. I glanced at Nicole who was slightly grimacing and looked back at Wynonna with a confused frown. What's the fuck had happened at the bar. "What do you mean you met someone ?"

She shrugged and put a cookie in her mouth, lying back and turned on her side to us with a grin. "I met the new guy who works with Carmilla. Dolls something." She frowned and squinted at me. "No, wait. Dolls is actually his last name if i remember right. His name starts by an X..."

"Xavier" Nicole said, slightly amused.

"Yeah, Xavier !" she grinned with a firm nod. "Anyway !" She smirked and began to purr loudly, her hand raised up with her index finger and thumb joined together. "Perfect."

I looked at her taken aback and then at Nicole who was trying to avoid my gaze. I clenched my jaw and stared at Wynonna, a bit unsure. I knew things with Doc were complicated but i hadn't thought she could actually be interested in someone else so soon. I really hoped nothing had happened. No, Nicole couldn't have let this happen.

"Did something happen ?"

"Not yet" she smirked and took a cookie, covering it with the ice cream. "He's playing hard to get."

I sighed a bit relieved and nodded a little. I hated myself for what i was going to do, it was certainly going to kill the mood but i needed to get things clear. "And what about Henry ?" i asked carefully, feeling Nicole's hand gently squeezing my hips.

Wynonna tensed, the cookie midway to her mouth and glared at me. "What, what about Henry ? He fucked someone else, why i couldn't too ?"

"Do you really think it's the best thing to do ?"

I knew i didn't really have something to say about it, it was her love life, her choices and all. But i wasn't really convinced it would make things better. Or make the pain go away.

"Look, let's get things clear" she spat, rolling out of the bed with the ice cream still in her hands. "I'm a grown up woman  and if i want to fuck another man, i'll do it." She grabbed the cookie and made her way outside the room, mumbling to herself.

I whinced and ran a hand through my hair in defeat. Great, it had happened exactly what i didn't wanted to.

"You should go talk to her" Nicole said, looking at me sorry.

I stared back and toyed with my lips nervously. "Yeah, i know." I sighed and kissed her on the cheek before crawling out of the bed. "I'm coming back."

I threw one of her jersey with a pair of underwears on and headed in the living room. I didn't really know how Wynonna was going to be right now with me, i had clearly pissed her off but we needed to have this talk.

I found her spread on the couch with a spoon in her mouth, watching blankly the black screen of the TV still turned off.

I stared at her silently for a few seconds and finally sighed. "Look, i'm sorry" i started, tasting the water. She shrugged a little but gave me her full attention. "I know it's not my business and you can do whatever you want, but i don't think sleeping with someone else right now is the solution." She looked up at me, taking another spoon of ice cream and gestured for me to continue. I rolled my eyes and shoved her feet away, taking place on the end of the couch. "I got you're hurt and sad, and that you probably want to make Henry suffer too but i don't think it's the best thing to do. You need to talk, to make things clear. Not getting things more complicated than they already are."

She sighed and leaned over the coffee table to put the ice cream down. She then sat up against the armrest and brought her legs up with her arms wrapping around them. "I just want for him to feel the pain i felt when he told me" she confessed, perching her chin on her knees with teary eyes. "I still love him but i hate him so much at the same time. He keeps asking me to talk but i just can't. Just reading his texts is drepressing, i just can't imagine how it'd be if i hear his voice. And about his explanations as well" she added with a snort. She looked blankly at the floor and shook her head. "You know the worst in it ?"

I mirrored her position, hugging my legs against me. It was breaking my heart to see her this way. "Tell me."

"I miss him" she whispered, a single tear rolling on her cheek. "I'm doing everything i can to not feel this way but i just can't. I fucking miss him every seconds."

I swallowed and leaned over, getting on my knees to hug her the best i could in this strange position. I wrapped my hands around her back and softly pulled her in my arms, leading her with me as I laid back down on the couch. She didn't protest and quickly cuddled against me, slowly cracking in silent sobs. I closed my eyes and buried my nose in her hair as i held her closer.

I didn't know if she was going to be piss at me for it, but i really think it was time for me to have a talk with Henry.

 

* * *

 

** _Carmilla - POV :_ **

  
So turned out we had landed in a small Bed and Breakfast, lost somewhere in the Maine.

We had driven all day so i wasn't really surprised to see how far we had gone. I'd never been in this state before and i had been really stunned by the beauty of this place.

The B&B we had found was situated near a lake, surrounded by trees all covored by the warm colors of the Fall. The view was simply breathtaking and i really planned to find a pencil and a sheet of paper to draw this masterpiece tomorrow.

We hadn't really planned to stop there tonight, it had just happened. But it was a great place to end the first day of our little adventure.

The owners were a nice couple, really friendly but not in a annoying way. Being the only customers tonight, they had invited us to share dinner with them. Never in my life i would have thought i'd find myself one day lost in the woods, eating with perfect strangers twice my age but hey, life was surprising sometimes !

And i would lie if i said i hadn't actually enjoyed myself tonight. I'd really had a great time.

"It's so peaceful" Laura whispered, her head against my shoulder.

I hummed with a smile and hugged her closer to me, my hands resting calmly on her stomach. After the dinner, we had sneaked outside with the desire to watch the stars by the lake. We had spotted a large tree and had snuggled against it, covering ourselves with a warm blanket.

Cause yeah, it was maybe beautiful and all but it was fucking freezing here.

"Thank you" she added a few times later, turning her head to me with a little smile.

I lifted my eyebrows and smirked teasingly. "For what ? Being amazing and fucking hot ? Or maybe for the great orgasm i gave you in the car ? "

She giggled and gently slapped my arm. "No, you idiot. I was talking about being here just you and me. But i guess i can thank you for the orgasm too. But it wasn't that good" she added, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"It seemed like you were touching stars for me when you cried my name. I have some proof on my back if you want to take a look."

Despite being in a car and not having a lot of room to move as we wanted, our hanky panky had turned really hot and satisfying. And Laura in all her glory had obviously ravaged my back with her nails.

"Whatever."

I laughed a little and brushed her cheek before locking a strand of hair behind her ear, turning serious. "Anytime, Cutie."

She scrunched her nose and grinned, turning her gaze back to the lake. "We could move out here one day. You know, when we'll get old and that our children won't stand us anymore and will want to get rid off us. We could come here with Wave and Nicole and end our days here like two happy lesbians couples."

Well, i had to confess it was strangely appealing. I mean, spending the rest of my days in a place like this with my girls and family, it was actually all i could dream of. I stared at her and gently tapped her nose with my finger. "You really did think about it, uh ?"

She chuckled a little and grabbed one of my hand, turning the palm in the air. "Maybe, yeah. But admit it would be great." She softly ran her fingertips along the lines in my palm and hummed, nodding slightly.

"What are you doing ?" i frowned in amusement.

"Reading our future."

I snorted and blinked, shaking a little my head. Cupcake, Cupcake, what was i going to do with you... "And what do you see ?" i played along. I had the feeling it was going to be fun.

"Well, it obviously tells me you're going to spend the rest of your life cherishing and loving me" she started, beaming adoringly.

I snickered and cocked an eyebrow. "Tell me something i don't already know."

She bit her lip enthusiastically and grinned, brushing another line. "It tells me we're going to have two children."

"Charlie and Alex" i nodded, looking at her teasingly.

She glared at me playfully and shook her head. "I don't know what's your thing with mixed names."

I shrugged, smirking. "It's better than Joy and Aaron."

Five years later and she had still the same lame propostions, and i was still against it. Aaron was cute, but too much kids had this name nowadays, so nope. And Joy... I didn't even want to waste my time talking about it.

"Ok, let's make a deal" she said, narrowing her eyes.

I looked at her amused and narrowed my eyes too, mocking her. "Tell me."

She scrunched her face and softly shoved me. "I'm serious here ! If we name our first child Charlie, _I_ pick the name for the second one."

I lifted my eyebrows and hissed. "I don't know.. I'm not sure i could love my daughter if her name is Joy, you know..."

"You're being annoying."

"It's called being realist, Cutie."

"Carm !"

I rolled my eyes and sighed amused. "Fine. I agree."

"Swear it !" she pressed, holding her pinky out.

I looked at her finger terrified and grimaced. What's the fuck, i wasn't Alice or Wave i didn't do this kind of thing. "Nope, i'm not doing this."

She didn't stir and stared at me with with a determined look, wiggling her finger. "Come on Carm, pinky promess."

Oh fuck it, she was too stubborn and i was too tired to fight this battle tonight.

I groaned and looped my pinky with hers. "Happy ?"

"No. You now need to swear and drop a kiss on it. And then it's all good."

"Are you kidding me ?"

"No, it how it's done."

I exhaled and rolled my eyes. "I swear you'll choose the name of our second child" i mumbled, looking at her irritated. She grinned and nodded towards our fingers, miming a kiss by pinching her lips together. I rolled my eyes and dropped a kiss on our fingers. "Happy now ?"

She beamed and nodded excitedly, taking her previous place against my chest. "So Charlie and Joy... Interesting."

I snickered and dropped a kiss on her temple, closing my eyes. "Charlie and Joy Hollis-Karnstein..." I took a deep breath and released a small laugh. "Yep, they're definitely going to hate us."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't recognize the song in the car, it's Ignition (Remix) by R. Kelly (hey, we all have our guilty pleasure ! :p)
> 
> Anyway, i hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading, kudos and comments :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you're all good ! Here's a new chapter fresh from the oven just for you. Buckle up ! ;)

* * *

 

  
**_Laura - POV :_ **

  
Carm should really win an award for being the best girlfriend ever. A grumpy and snarky one, yes, but the best nonetheless.

Her suggestion to run away this weekend had really caught me off guard, but it had been such a good idea. Even though i admit that i would have liked to grab some clean clothes with me before we left. But other than that, everything had been amazing so far.

"Here you are" i smiled, making my way to Carm who was next to the tree we had cuddled against last night.

"I couldn't resist anymore" she confessed, keeping her head down towards her drawing.

"Can i keep you company ?"

She looked up at me and arched an eyebrow amused. "Since when do you bother to ask ?"

I chuckled a little and shrugged lightly, nodding towards her sketch. "I know you don't like to be disturb when you're drawing."

"I don't mind when it's you" she smirked, shifting a little to the side.

I beamed and fell next to her wiht a happy sigh. "I'll try to keep quiet" i informed her, zipping my mouth with my hand as i made myself comfortable beside her.

She snickered and lifted her eyebrows up and down. "Good one, Cutie."

"Shut up" i giggled, gently nudging her. "I'm serious, look i brought a book" i said, showing her a book i had found in the main room.

She frowned a little and looked at me amused. "Where did you get it ?"

I looked at her amused and whispered teasingly. "That's a secret i'll never tell-"

"Don't-"

"Xo xo. Gossip Girl" i finished, tilting my head to the side with a proud smile.

She rolled her eyes with a sigh and dropped her pencil. "And she did it." I laughed with a shrug and shook my head from side to side joyfully. "Anyway" she said, taking the book from my hand. "What is it ?" She turned it around and looked at the cover with a frown. "Baking Bible ?!" she laughed, looking at me with big eyes. "A baking book Cupcake, really ? You're unbelievable."

Ok, ok, maybe the book was about baking... But for my defense, the choices of book had been poor and maybe i could learn new recipes with this book. And i was pretty sure they were not going to complain about it at home anyway.

I yanked the book from her hand, raising my chin up amused. "Yes, it is. Do you have a problem with it ?"

She chuckled and slowly shook her head, grabbing back her pencil. "Suits yourself, Cupcake."

I smiled and opened the book, ready to dig new recipes as she resumed her drawing. We stayed in a comfortable silence for a moment, side by side, sharing from time to time some playful glances. It was really peaceful with the sound of the birds mixed with the light breeze moving the leaves from the trees above us.

Like i had told Carm last night, i could definitely see myself live here one day. Or at least, in a place like this. With trees, open space, animals and quiet rather than buildings, cars and noise. Big cities were great for so many things. You could order food at anytime from the night and the day for example, you had subways and taxis, you always had something to do, theatre, concerts, exhibitions, museums, etc... But at the same time and in spite of everything, I felt more at my place surrounded by nature. I was a small town girl, after all.

"Would you like to leave from the city one day ?" i asked Carm, lowering my book as i turned my head to her.

She lifted her eyebrows and pinched her lips, slowly looking up to the lake. "I don't know, i didn't really think about it yet. But yeah, i think i wouldn't mind." She turned her attention to me and arched an eyebrow with a smirk. "And I guess if you ask me it's because you want to, am i wrong ?"

I chuckled a little, toying with the corner of the book's page and shrugged. "I think, yeah. It's funny cause i always said since i was eleven or twelve that i wanted to move for the city when i grew up. Like living the dream you know, there was something appealing with going to live in a big city. But now, it's like i miss the peace and the calm that i could find in my town."

"Mmh, i know what you mean" she nodded with a small smile. "So basically, you're telling me you want to move back to your town ?" she stated, turning her gaze too me teasingly.

"No, not there" i giggled, shaking my head. "And not now. But later, in a few years."

"What about your big dream of being a famous journalist ?" she questionned me, narrowing her eyes playfully. "You're not afraid to ruin your chances if you're moving in a small town ?"

"I can still work in freelance" i retorted with a smile. "I don't really need to be in the city to write my articles."

"You're right."

"Or, maybe i could write my own baking book" i proposed jockingly, lifting the book up and wiggling my eyebrows. "Or open my bakery." I opened my eyes wild and gasped, turning completely to her. "Or no even better !" I gripped her arm and looked at her with an eager smile. "Maybe we could open our own shop where you would serve coffees and drinks while i would bake cakes and pastries !"

Holly Hufflepuff, it was an amazing idea ! How could i have never thought about it ?! Carm worked in the bar for four years and i was a good baker, we could definitely open something nice. Like something with warm colours, like yellow with a wood counter and round tables... And we could even put some Carm's arts on the wall and-

"Ok, ok Cupcake come back to me" she laughed, cupping my cheeks with soft eyes.

Oh right, i got a little carried away. Ooops.

I grinned sheepishly and gently grabbed her wrists. "What do you think ?"

"I guess we can think about it. But for later, in a few years, one step at a time Cutie."

She had agreed. Well, not really. But she hadn't refused either, so it meant yes for me.

I bit my lip and beamed, unable to contain my excitement. "Awesome !" i exclaimed, throwing myself at her neck.

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around my waist, dragging me closer. "Not now i said."

"I know" i grinned and leaned my head just a bit back. "First, Charlie."

She smiled at me, her eyes all shinning and kissed me soundly on the mouth. "That we do !"

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV :** _

  
Today was a big day in Alice's life.

After days and longs hours of practice, she was finally about to ride her bike for the first time without her training wheels. Yep, i told you big day in someone's life. But she didn't really seem to be nervous about it actually, she almost seemed thrilled. But i wasn't really surprised. She was an Earp after all, she loved adrenaline rush.

"So, ready Chipmunk ?" i asked to her as i kneeled in front of her to check her helmet one last time.

"Yes, yes, yes !" she laughed excitedly, squeezing the handlebars eagerly. "Can i go now ?"

"Someone is excited" Wave giggled, recording the all thing with her phone.

Alice turned her head to her and gave her a toothy grin. "I'm gonna ride this bike like a pro !"

I chuckled and raised up, patting my knees. "Ok, all good. If you- Alice !" i exclaimed, when she started to ride away with an evil laugh. I rolled my eyes amused and started to jog next to her to be here if needed, even if she was impressively good and at ease right now.

"GO BABYGIRL !" Wynonna shouted from the end of the path, her arms wild opened.

"Go Sweety, almost there !" Wave cheered, jogging backward with her phone pointed towards Alice.

Alice continued to ride easily, until she finally reached Wynonna who was waiting for her crouched down. "I did it mom !" she yelled, slowing down until she finally stopped. She dropped her bike in a hurry and ran towards Wynonna, throwing her arms around her neck as she crashed on her. "I did it !"

"You're the best !" Wynonna laughed, falling backwards on the ground with Alice in her arms. "The best, the best, the best" she repeated, tickling Alice playfully.

I chuckled and slipped behind Wave who was still filming the all thing. I slid my arms around her waist and dropped my chin on her shoulder, looking at Wynonna and Alice who were now engaged in a tickle's war.

"Say hi to the camera baby" Wave suddenly said, flipping the screen to mirror our faces. 

I grinned, winking at her through the camera. "Hey Gorgeous."

She giggled and scrunched her nose. "Hey."

"I swear if you filmed Haughtstuff rather than my daughter, you're fucking dead Wave" Wynonna said, coming to us with squinted eyes.

"Don't worry, i've got everything" Wave laughed, locking her phone before turning around to me. She smiled, brushing one of my cheek and slowly leaned to me. "Where were-"

"Nope" Wynonna said, pulling Waverly away from me with a groan. "Mom and Sherman are waiting for us. No time to make out with Red."

I rolled my eyes amused, flipped off Wynonna and walked to Alice with my hand held out. "Well done Monster. High Five !"

She threw her helmet on the ground and slapped my hand with a beaming smile. "Can i come on your shoulders now ?!" I chuckled and blinked, kneeling down before her. "What about your bike ?" i asked, grimacing as she climbed on my back messily.

"Oh mom will take it" she brushed off, settling on my shoulders. "All good !" she shouted, wiggling her fingers before my eyes.

I chuckled and grabbed her hands. "And up we go" i announced, raising up cautiously 

She laughed, squeezing my hands tightely and kicked her feet excitedly on my chest. "Mom ! Auntie Waverly ! Look i'm a giant !"

They both turned to us and chuckled, Wave looking at me playfully. "I'm almost jealous."

"You had your ride yesterday" i reminded her with a grin.

"And what about your bike Alice ?" Wynonna asked, looking up to Alice with an eyebrow arched.

"She said you'll going to take care of it" i replied, staring at her with a sly grin.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, picking up the bike. "Of course, she did."

"I need to pee" Alice whispered in my ear, squirming a little as we started to walk.

I looked up at her and lifted my eyebrows amused. "Does it mean you want to go to the bathroom ?"

"Yes" she grinned sheepishly. "Please."

I snorted and watched Wave and Wynonna above us. "Hey, we need to go to the bathroom."

Wynonna turned to us and sighed. "Just wait a little baby, there'll be bathroom at the cafe."

"We're almost there Sweety" Wave added, looking at me with a mischievious look. I didn't know what she had in mind, but it was surely catching my interest.

"Fine" Alice sighed, still squirming on me uncomfortably. "But if i pee on Nicole, you won't yell at me !"

I whinced and glared playfully as the Earp sisters when they started laughing at me. "If you could avoid Monkey it could be great."

"I really want to."

I snickered and shook my head. The Earp are going to be the death of me. "Ok, hold tight !" i warned her, gripping tightly her wrists and ankles. "Ready, go !" i exclaimed, starting to run towards the cafe.

She yelled in surprise but excitement too, fillng the air with her deep laugh. "FASTER !"

I laughed and went quicker as requested, reaching the bar in a record time. "And here we go !" i said a bit breathless, slipping her off from my shoulders.

"Awesome ! Thanks !" She grinned and ran inside, not bothering to wait for me.

I laughed a little and made my way inside, joining Lily and Sherman who were sat around a table.

"Everything's alright Honey ?" Lily asked me a little amused as she pulled a chair for me. "I just saw my granddaughter running towards the bathroom, barely crashing in a waitress."

"Yeah" i chuckled, shaking my head as i sat down. "She really had to pee" i explained, stripping off my parka.

"Oh, that explains everything" she smiled, looking at the door when Wave and Wynonna got inside.

"You're crazy babe" Wave sighed, walking to me with a little scowl. "You could have fall. And what about your back ?" she asked, raising my chin up with worried eyes. "Are you alright ?"

"Where's the monster ?" Wynonna enquired, looking around as she removed her jacket.

"Bathroom" i informed her, before looking back at Wave with soft eyes. "I'm alright babe, don't worry. Just a little thirsty."

She rolled her eyes with a tiny smile and unrolled her scarf. "Fine." She sat next to me and made herself comfortable. "It's nice here, we never had the chance to come here yet" she said, looking around gleefully. I looked at her amused and nodded, throwing an arm around her shoulder when she finally settled.

"We just found it yesterday" Sherman said, waving in the air for a waiter.

"I hope they've got Whiskey here" Wynonna said, staring behind the counter with squinted eyes.

I laughed with Sherman while Wave and Lily rolled their eyes in sync. "It's just 4 pm Wynonna" Lily scolded, looking at her disapprovingly.

"And ?" Wynonna retorted, turning her head back to her with lifted eyebrows.

"Hi, what can i get- Oh hey Mrs Haught !"

I frowned, feeling Waverly stiffening in less than a second and looked up in confusion.

Oh boy.

"Ashley" Wave said coldly, locking her jaw. "Of course, she's working here" she mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear. I whinced and looked at her sorry, gently brushing her hair.

"Mom ! All good !" Alice suddenly came back in a jog, jumping on Wynonna's laps. "I even washed my hands, look !" she said, running her hands on Wynonna's face with a laugh.

"Mom ?" Ashley said as she turned to Wave and I with furrowed brows. "I thought it was your daugh-"

"Can we order now ?!" Wave cut her off, her cheeks flushing red. "I have a Whiskey."

"Waverly !" Lily said, looking at her in shock.

"Yup, a Whiskey for me too" Wynonna said, playing with Alice's hands. "And a hot chocolate for the smurfette over there."

"Hey, i'm not a smurfette !" Alice protested, twisting around to glare at her mom.

"I'll have a Whiskey too" Sherman ordered, winking at Wynonna knowingly. She gave him a thumb up with a wink, before looking at Lily with a shit eating grin.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes, looking back at Ashley. "I'll take a tea please."

"And i'll take a beer" i said, not bothering to glance up at her. I knew it was rude but i didn't want to upset Wave even more than she already was. "Please" i added, though. I could be at least polite.

"O-ok, i'll be right back" Ashley said, leaving without any words.

"Alright, what's the matter with her Sweety ?" Lily quickly asked to Wave, looking at her in confusion.

"She's just a bitch who likes a little too much Nicole, that's all" Wave replied, clenching her jaw angrily. She looked at me fuming. "I can't believe she's working here. She's everywhere, for Fuck's sake !"

I looked at her sorry, gently locking some hair behind her ear. "Just ignore her baby."

She sighed and pouted a little, putting her head back against my shoulder. "And now our perfect cover is blown away."

I snorted and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, well it wasn't really clever to say Alice was our daughter."

"You did what ?" Lily said, looking at Wave in disbielief.

Wave growled and blushed again. "What ? She's clearly all over Nicole, i don't like her and i just wanted to make her back off for good."

"I don't understand, she didn't look to be into Nicole. And she seems lovely" Lily said with a frown.

Wave freeze for an instant and straightened, her jaw locking again. "Excuse me ? She's not lovely mom, she's the enemy. And yes, believe me she's into Ni-"

"Here's your drink" Ashley suddenly said, putting the drinks down on the table with a shy smile. She straightened and gently bumped her tray against my shoulder (in purpose or not i would never know) and gasped exaggeratedly. "Oh my God, i'm so sorry !" she quickly said, placing her hand on my shoulder as she bent over closer to me. "Are you alright ?"

I nodded with a tight smile and slowly shrugged my shoulder to chase her hand away, leaning back. She was way to close to me for comfort. "Ye-

"Ok, that's it !" Wave suddenly snarled, raising up causing the chair to screech against the floor. "Put your fucking hands away from her before i put mine on you and not the way you'd like believe me !" she warned her, glaring at her with a her fists clenched.

Everybody went silent around the table, and probably in the bar too. The tension was at its max. 

I sighed and stood up between them, turning to Wave calmly. "Waverly, look at me" i asked firmly, cupping her cheeks carefully. "Stop" i said, staring at her with soft eyes. "Calm down."

In five years, i could say that i'd had several occasions to work on my moves to calm her from her outbursts. And turned out that i just needed to make her focus on me and only me. Nothing more. Well she was still a ball of rage after this, but at least she wasn't at the throat of the other's girl.

"Stop" i repeated, almost in a whisper, when she glared once again at Ashley behind me. She looked back at me with tears in her eyes and clenched her jaw, all of her body shaking with nerves. I swallowed and brushed some hair away from her face. "Let's get take some air, ok baby ?" i proposed, tilting my head.

She took a deep breath and nodded a little. "O-ok" she whispered, dropping her gaze down.

"Ok" i sighed and looked at Lily with a sad smile. "See you at home ?"

She glanced at Wave in concern and turned her eyes back on me with a reassuring blink. "Go Sweety, we'll come by later."

I smiled a little with a nod, grabbed our coats and led us outside. We started to walk in silent, one of my arm around her shoulders, the other carrying the coats. I knew she still needed some time to cool off, her body was still visibly tense.

Truthfully, i didn't really mind her jealousy. She's always been this way, and it was a part of her that i had accepted to live with years ago. And honestly, she had made huge progress with the time. But sometimes, she still had her moments where she was unable to resist and just crack. But i wasn't mad at her for it, i was just bothered to see her so overwhelmed each time.

I was conscious it was really hard for her to feel this way, so i didn't want to blame her for her scenes. And i knew she already felt like shit after her outbursts, i didn't want to rub it in. I just wanted to show her i was here if she needed to talk about it. 

"I'm sorry" she finally murmured, stopping and turning to me with sad eyes.

"For what ?" i asked, frowning at her like nothing had happened.

She rolled her eyes and smiled a little. "I'm-"

"Wonderful ?" i cut her off, pulling her back against me with a grin. "Gorgeous ?" i continued, wrapping both of my arms around her waist. "Perfect ?"

"Stop" she giggled and dropped her chin on my chest, looking up at me. "You're a dork" she whispered, softly brushing my cheeks.

I blinked with a smile, shrugging a little. "If i need to be a dork to make you smile, i'll be a dork."

She bit her lip and slowly shook her head with a small smile. "You should be mad at me, you know ? I made a scene and-"

"And nothing" i sighed, dropping my forehead against hers. "You're human baby. Sometimes you just can't take anymore and you just need to express whatever is bothering you at the moment, but it's ok. It's alright to lose it from time to time, you're not a robot Wave. Yes, you spat at her. So what ?" I shrugged and brushed our noses together. "You didn't hit her, isn't it ? It's a great victory. You just put her at her place, that's all. Now she knows once for all that i'm off limits."

She snorted a little, sliding her hands in my hair. "I think i'm going to lock you up and tie you to the bed. Just to myself."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You don't need to, you know. I'm all yours. Though if you want to tie me up, i won't be opposed to this idea" i joked, kissing her playfully.

"Shut up" she giggled, slightly shoving me away but looking at me lovingly. "Thanks."

"Anytime" i winked, dropping a kiss on her nose.

 

* * *

 

**_Laura - POV :_ **

  
"Cupcake, i'm sure we already passed by this tree at least three times" Carm sighed, looking at me boringly.

I groaned a little and turned my head to her. "How could you know ? All the trees are the same."

She cocked an eyebrow, snorting. "Are you serious ?" She rolled her eyes and stopped walking. "Anyway, you lost us."

"I lost us ?" i asked incredulously, spunning around to her.

She nodded and shrugged nonchalantly. "Yes, you lost us. I told you we should follow the path but no, your stubborn ass decided to go further in the forest and now you can't find our way back."

I squinted my eyes at her and crossed my arms with a huff. Ok, she was right we were lost. We were turning around for an hour now, and i really didn't know where we were. But it wasn't only my fault. We were both there, she could help me too to find the way back rather than pissing me off with her complaints every minutes.

She sighed, sitting down on a rock and ran a hand in her hair. "Great, we're fucking lost."

"Shut up" i spat, glaring at her a bit annoyed. "It's not by sighing every seconds and being a pain in the ass that you're helping us to find our way back."

I know, i know, i wasn't really nice right now, but i was tired and frustrated. The night had begun to fall, our phones were dead and i was pretty sure the cramps i had were announcing the return of my lovely friends the period ! So yeah, i was a sensitive ball of emotions right now, and unfortunately her snarky attitude was not helping me to keep my calm.

She lifted her eyebrows and chuckled humorlessly as she raised up. "I'm the pain in the ass ?" she asked, pointing at herself in disbielief. "You know what, nevermind." She shook her head and started to walk away. "Find you way back by yourself, i'm out."

"Where are you going ?" i quickly asked with a frown. "Carm wait ! Carmilla !" She didn't stop but slowed down a little for me to catch up. "Seriously, where are you going ? It's not the right dir-"

"For Fuck's sake Laura, we're lost !" she snapped, looking at me irritated. "How could you possibly know if it's the right direction or not ? It's been an hour we're turning around, you clearly don't know where we have to go. It's almost dark and i don't want to spend the night in the woods. So now shut up and follow me."

I frowned and glared at her, a little offended. "You don't have to be so mean, you know" i mumbled, feeling my vision getting blurred.

Argh, fucking PMS ! I was so damn hypersensitive everytime.

She growled, briefly closing her eyes and turned her head to me. "Laur- hey" she instantly stopped, looking at me with concern now. "Are you crying ?"

"No" i sniffled, chasing my angry tears away. "I've just got something in my eyes. Come on" i said, starting to walk again.

"Laura stop" she sighed, grabbing my wrist and drawing me back to her. "What's the matter ?"

"Nothing" i pouted, feeling so ridiculous to cry just for that. "I'm just tired and hormonal."

She arched an eyebrow and smirked teasingly. "That explains a lot."

I rolled my eyes, chuckling a little and pushed her away. "Shut up."

She laughed and kissed the back of my hand. "Come on Cutie, let's go."

We kept walking for half an hour but we eventually managed to find our way back. We were not really far away actually, it was always the case anyway. But now we were inside and safe, and i had immediately rushed to the bathroom, for a long and hot shower. It had helped me to relax a little, but i was still an emotional mess and the cramps hadn't gone away.

"I hate being a woman sometimes" i groaned, coming out from the bathroom with just my towel on. "I hate PMS, really hate them" i emphasized, falling down next to her on the bed. She chuckled and gently dragged me against her by wrapping an arm around my back. I dropped my head against her shoulder and placed my hand on her stomach, staring up to her with a pout. "And of course, they're coming now, when we're away in a romantic place. It wouldn't be fun otherwise !"

She snickered and kissed my forehead. "It's ok babe, i don't care."

"But i do care" i whined, nuzzling her neck with a sigh. "And i'm hungry."

She laughed and nodded a little. "Get dress and let's get have dinner."

"Mmh, not yet" i mumbled against her neck, snuggling closer. "I want to cuddle first."

She chuckled and held me tighter, burying her nose in my hair. "Better ?"

I nodded and hummed in pleasure with a small smile. "Yeah."

I was always stunned by Carm and the way she could be with me compared to other people. With the people she loved, like me, Nicole, Wave or her brother she was such a big softie, always here to make sure of taking care of us if we needed to. But with people she didn't care about, she was acting so nonchalent and snarky. The difference was really striking.

"What are you thinking about ?" she asked, gently combing my hair.

"You" i confessed, running my fingers along her collarbone.

She snickered and looked down to me. "In good i hope."

"For once yes" i retorted, smiling teasingly. She rolled her eyes amused and closed them back. I grinned, lowering my hand on her tummy and scrunched my nose. "In a few months, it won't be so flat" i noted, moving her tshirt up.

She smirked and took a deep inhale, her belly starting to fill with air. I chuckled and slowly caressed it with bliss. I really hoped we won't have to wait too long, i was really impatient to see her pregnant. The Doctor had told us we couldn't really know if it was going to work with the first insemination, but i really wished that our lucky star would be once again here for us.

"How does it look ?" she asked with a smile, her eyes fluttering opened.

"Awesome" i beamed, glancing at her delighted. "When we're going home tomorrow, we could start to look for the donor ?"

"Mmh, good idea" she nodded, propping up on her elbows and looking at her stomach in amusement. "It's weird."

I chuckled and sat up, reaching for my phone on the night stand. "A little. But i like it." I scrolled through my phone and hissed. "Uh oh."

"What ?"

"Wave texted me" i replied, crawling out of the bed. "She almost got on a fight with Ashley." I dropped my towel on the mattress and started to get dress.

She frowned and tilted her head. "Who ?"

I sighed and rolled my head amused. It hadn't been an act, she really hadn't followed a word of our conversation when Wave and I had talked about her the other day. "It's the girl who is after Nicole."

She chuckled and rolled up out of the bed with a little head's shake. "With Wave every girls are into Nicole anyway."

"Well, it's the truth" i retorted with a shrug, taking my jumper. "Come on, she's always getting hit on at the bar."

She rolled her eyes and put her boots back on amused. "She's hot and working at a bar, of course she does." She stood up and arched an eyebrow. "And Wave can't really say something with the amount of guys turning around her."

I grimaced and nodded a little. She wasn't really wrong on this point, Wave was spending her time turning men down. "Yeah, but it's not the same."

"Why ?"

"Because they are men."

"And ? Wave is not a lesbian, she's attracted by men too. So technically, it's the same than for Nicole. Except that Nicole doesn't freak out everytime."

"Ok, maybe it's the same" i admitted with an eye-roll. "But Wave is more jealous than Nicole, you know it."

She snorted and looked at me amused. "That would be an understatement."

"Stop" i scowled a little at her, feeling the need to take the defense of my best friend. "You know it's not easy for her."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I know, i know. And i love Wave, really, but i think that sometimes she's overracting with Nicole that's all. I mean Nicole is the most faithful girl i know, i don't know why she's always stressing about girls turning around her."

"It's not about Nicole" i sighed with a shrug. "She trusts her, it's deeper than that and you know it. And i really think you would be the same if it was the case with me, you know" i added, lifting my eyebrows amused.

She smirked, arching an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

I snorted and lifted my eyebrows up and down. "Yeah, that's why you still hate Danny after five years even if she's now engaged to Kirsch."

"Did you really have to bring Clifford in this conversation" she growled, walking to the door.

I chuckled and followed her. "Not jealous" i said, as i passed by her to head in the hallway. "Bullshit."

She rolled her eyes and closed the door. "Shut up, dwarf."

"Hey !" i chuckled, pushing her against the wall. "You're a dwarf too !"

"Am not" she laughed, pushing me on the other wall playfully. I narrowed my eyes in amusement and stuck my tongue out. She arched an eyebrow and snickered. "Wow, i can see your comebacks had improved Cupcake, i'm impressed."

"Shut up" i giggled, tripping her sneakily when she didn't look in my way.

She stumbled forward and looked at me in awe with a chuckle. "Oh it's so on, Cupcake."

I laughed and started to run away with a squeal, looking back at her. She laughed and raced after me, when her eyes suddenly opened wild. "Laura watch- Shit ! Are you alright ?!" she asked me in a hurry, quickly kneeling next to me as i found myself laid down on the floor, nearly knocked out.

"My head" i whimpered, rubbing the place where my head had apparently bumped against a door.

Carm chuckled and gently brushed my cheek. "I think i won this race, Cupcake."

"Shut up" i groaned, half laughing, half crying. "Fuck it hurts" i whined with a pout.

It fucking hurt, i swear guys you should really watch out where you're going !

"I'm so sorry, i didn't see you" someone started to explain as Carm helped me to sit up. "I was just opening the door and i wasn't looking and- Oh my God" they suddenly gasped.

I frowned a little, immediately whincing by the action and looked up with a grimace. I instantly freeze and felt my heart stopping. It couldn't ha-

"Laura ? Laura ?!" i suddenly heard Carm's voice calling me in the distance as i felt myself slowly faint in her arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another cliffhanger ! Don't hate me for it, i love you guys :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, time's up ! Time to end this damn cliffhanger :) Enjoy !

* * *

  
**_Waverly - POV :_ **

 

I read once last time the text message i had written for Laura before sending it and dropping my phone next to me with a long sigh.

I was really upset for loosing my temper one more time. I had managed to keep my calm until then, but i swear when i had seen Ashley's hands on Nicole, something had just clicked in me and i'd lost all my composure. And frankly, if Nicole hadn't stopped me, i think Ashley would probably be at the hospital right now. Or at least she would be badly banged up.

I knew i was ridiculous with my damn scenes. Everytime it happened i was feeling really bad, especially with Nicole who was always so understanding and relaxed about it. She was never yelling at me for it, she was just here being incredible by comforting me and trying to make me laugh.

We could say she was her usual perfect self.

"Ok, Babygirl" Wynonna started, falling on the other couch. "It's not a secret you're savage, but what's the hell was that ?!" she laughed, watching me with wild eyes. "You just explosed out of nowhere !"

"Nonna, leave your sister alone" my mom sighed, taking a seat next to me. "Come here, Sweety" she said, dragging me in her arms with a sad smile.

I glared at Wynonna and cuddled against my mom with a pout. "Shut up Wy, it's very not funny."

"Uh, yes it is" Wy chuckled, lying down and closing her eyes. "Where's Haughtpants anyway ?"

"Shower" i mumbled, toying with my mother's hair.

"Does it happen often ?" my mom enquired, looking down at me with a soft gaze.

I pinched my lips and shrugged a little, not daring to tell her the truth by shame. I didn't really know why i was embarrassed to tell the truth actually. She was aware that i was impulsive and had a tendency to be jealous, it wasn't a secret for the people who knew me. I've always been this way after all. And she was my mom, the one who raised me so of course she knew it. But still, i wasn't really proud of myself for it.

"Sometimes" i muttered, watching her shyly. She stared at me, looking unconvinced and lifted her eyebrows. I sighed and pouted a little. "Fine, it happens quite often" i admitted. "But i'm usually better to deal with the all thing, i swear mom."

She laughed a little and pushed my hair back with a teasing look. "I really hope."

I smiled a little and rolled my eyes, resting my head back in her neck. "I'm working on it."

"Looks like you still have a long way !" Wynonna commented with a laugh.

I clenched my jaw, grabbing the pillow next to us and threw at her annoyed. "Shut your mouth !"

She laughed even more and winked, sliding the pillow under her head. "Thanks."

I glared at her and looked at my mom who was smiling at us. "What ?"

"Nothing" she shook her head with a light chuckle. "It's just like a throwback when you were still both at home."

I smiled and turned my head to Wynonna. "Well, someone has still the age mental of a five years old kid" i said, teasingly.

"It's better than being a raging fury" she fighted back, winking at me slyly. "I really think you should see someone for it, you know."

I swallowed, my smile instantly dropping. I knew she was kidding, but it still touched a sensitive point. I looked back at my mom with a frown. "Do you think i should ?"

She sighed with a little head's shake and rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to your sister, don't you see she's just messing with you Sweetheart. You don't need to see someone for it."

"You're so easy to tease sis" Wynonna commented, staring at me apparently pleased with herself.

I glared at her a bit amused and raised up. "You're gonna see what the fury is capable of !" i declared, already jumping on her with all my weight.

She laughed and pushed me away as i started to grab her arm to bite her. "Don't you dare to- AH ! WAVE !" I chuckled, sinking my teeth a bit deeper in her upper-arm. She wanted a fury, here i was ! She squirmed under me and suddenly pinched my nose with one hand, when the other was desperately trying to pull my head back. "Fucking leave it !" she shouted, pinching tighter.

I finally released, unable to breathe and wiped my mouth with a satisfied smile. "Shit" i laughed, looking at the bite mark in surprise. Maybe i had been a little carried away.

"You're fucking insane, you asshole !" she whined, staring at her arm in awe.

"Sorry" i grinned sheepishly, quickly raising up when she looked up at me with dark eyes. I knew i needed to react fast before she could take her revenge. "I'm going to see- No !" i exclaimed when she takled my body on the floor, quickly lying on it to immobilize me.

"You're going to eat shit !"

"No ! MOM" i laughed, squirming underneath Wynonna vigorously.

I didn't know what she was going to do, but it was never good with her when were were fighting. It could turn bad in a blink of an eye.

"Nonna be-"

"OH MY GOD !" I yelled as her hand suddenly landed on my butt painfully.

RIP my ass. I was pretty sure i couldn't sit on it for days.

"Wynonna !" my mother exclaimed. "Are you insane ?!"

Wynonna just laughed and raised up, leaving me still in complete shock on the floor. "Don't worry, mom i'm pretty sure she's used to spanks" she replied, mischieviously.

I opened my eyes wild and started to chuckle, lifting my head up to her. "Bitch." She smirked and dropped next to our mom who was looking at me in shock. I rolled my eyes amused and glared at Wynonna playfully. "Are you proud ?"

"Very" she acquiesced with a wink. "Never defy your big sister" she reminded me with a shit eating grin. "You know i'll always win, Babygirl."

 

* * *

 

_ **Carm - POV :** _

  
"Laura, Laura can you hear me ?" i asked in panick, lightly slapping her cheeks.

I didn't know what had happened. One second she was awake, and the other she was out. But it was just a small bump on the forehead, it couldn't be so dramatic, right ? But she had hit the door pretty damn hard after all, maybe it was more important than just a bump. And she was out for a fucking eternity. Well, not really but it felt like it.

"We should carry her on a bed" the unknown woman suddenly said, kneeling down on the other side of Laura.

I glanced at her coldly and clenched my jaw. I knew she probably just wanted to help but if Laura was in this state, it was partly because of her. Yes, Laura should have looked where she was heading but still, this woman should have been more careful before opening her door.

And i didn't know, something was off with her. Yes, i was aware that i was suspicious with a lot of people but i had really bad vibes about her. I didn't like the way she was looking at Laura.

"Come on" she said, putting her hand on Laura's shoulder. "Let's carry-"

"Don't touch her" i spat with a frown. "I'll take care of her."

"Don't be ridiculous" she frowned, looking at me a bit frustrated. "Let me help you."

Laura slowly started to shift a little, her eyes slowly fluttering open. I sighed in relief and slowly stroked her cheek. "Welcome back, Cupcake" i whispered, smiling softly.

"Carm ?" she asked, still a bit dizzy. She frowned a little and whinced with a pout. "My head."

I chuckled a little and blinked. "You hit your head and you suddenly fainted" i explained, running my thumb under her eye. "Do you remember ?"

She nodded a little and slowly turned her head to the other woman, her body stiffening all of sudden. "G-get away from me."

"Laura."

"Get away from me !" she exclaimed, shifting away from the woman with an expression i had never seen on her face. She started to glance around, her breathing becoming frenetic. "I need to get out of here" she mumbled, looking around disoriented as she raised up.

"Hey, slowly" i said, catching her arm before she could fall once again. "Laura what's going on ?" i asked, looking at her in worry.

"Carm please, we need to go" she pleaded, staring at me with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to see her."

"Laura" the woman tried again, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Please, list-

"Don't touch me !" she yelled, jumping away from her. "D-don't" she repeated, her voice cracking. 

I swallowed, finally realizing what was going on. "Come on" i said, taking Laura's in my arms and dragging her towards our room.

"Laura, please-"

"Leave her alone !" i snapped, turning my head ot her with a murderous look.

I quickly opened the door to our room and got inside, heading directly to the bed. I gently helped Laura to sit down and kneeled before her, my hands softly cupping her cheeks. Her gaze was empty, her body shaking and her fist were clenching hard.  
  
"Babe, look at me" i whispered, searching for her eyes. "Laura" i repeated, biting my lip nervously. She was having a fucking breakdown and i didn't know what to do. It was Nicole who knew how to deal with this kind of thing, not me. "Laura, please look at me."

Her eyes finally found mine as she swallowed. "It's her" she whispered, barely audible. "It's my mother."

"I know."

I had actually never seen her face before tonight. Laura had taken care to burn all the pictures from her mother before i even knew her, and she never talked about her. She had just briefly told me years ago what had happened when we were sharing our lives but that was all. And even then, she hadn't given me too much details. It was like she had erased everything from her memory on purpose. Or at least locked up everything deep down inside of her, and that she didn't want to open it again.

I just knew she had disappeared overnight when Laura was just seven. Except from that, i didn't know anything else about her. Even not her name. But the hurt in Laura's eyes had been enough to stop me to push further.

However in spite of never seeing this woman before, i should have known at the first sight that it was her mother. They shared the same big brown eyes and the same soft features. Though, one sing was sure, they didn't have the same heart. Laura had a big one, full of love and innocence, and this woman was a cold hearted bitch who had abandonned her daughter and husband.

Seriously, who did this ?! I mean, yes my birth parents had abandonned my brother and me too but it was different. I couldn't understand how you could leave behind someone like Laura...

"It can't be really her" she suddenly said, shaking her head a little as the tears rolled on her cheeks. "Here, right now after sixteen years. It can't be her. We're in another dimension or something."

I swallowed and chased her tears with my thumbs. I was still speechless to be honest, i didn't really know what to say or how to react. The only thing i really wanted right now was to go kill the woman who had broken Laura's heart years ago.

But i couldn't do that unfortunately.

"We-we need to leave" she suddenly announced, staring at me. "I can't be at the same place than her" she added, getting up in a hurry. "I wan't to go home, i-i can't see her" she started to panick, heading to her coat. "I can't, i-i just can't."

I lifted my eyebrows and quickly stood up. "Laura, calm down" i said, joining her. "We're leaving, don't worry" i reassured her, brushing her cheek. If i needed to drive all night to make her feel better, i would without a doubt. "Let's grab our things and let's go." She swallowed and nodded a little. "Alright, come on."

 

* * *

 

**_Waverly - POV :_ **

  
"You won ok !" i declared, bending over with my hands on my knees, completely out of breath. "Oh my God, i can't breathe" i exhaled with a grimace.

"Told you i"ll win" Nicole grinned, wiggling her eyebrows smugly. "Don't challenge the master."

I snorted and straightened up, tearing off the water bottle from her hand. "Give me that Asshole."

Ok, let me get this thing straight. I wasn't that out of shape. I had good stamina and i was perfectly fit. But see, this morning i had joined Nicole to run with her, thinking it would be great idea to let out my frustration from yesterday with a good run. And it had absolutely worked ! Though, of course, Nicole and I couldn't really do a damn thing together without challenging the other. And today's bet had been a race from the park to our building...That were easily apart from two miles.

But it was totally unfair, Nicole was a fucking space rocket with her long legs. One step for her meant two from me.

"Don't be a bad loser babe" she chuckled, stretching her legs. I squinted my eyes and drunk, not leaving her from the eyes. "What ?" she asked amused.

I lowered the bottle, swallowing and arched an eyebrow. "Nothing. You're just showing off now, but i'm curious to see you in a few hours when you'll whined about being sore."

"I won't, i'm in perfect shape" she grinned, raising her chin up. "Hey" she said with a frown, nodding behind me. "Seems like the runaways are back."

I turned around in surprise and looked at the car that was parked on the other side of the road. "It's weird, i would have thought they'd come back tonight. It's still early."

"Yeah, me too" she furrowed her brows, opening the door's building with a sudden smirk. "10 bucks, they got in a fight and decided to come home earlier."

I stared at her with narrowed eyes and smirked too. "Mmh, deal" i slapped her hand and started to climb the stairs with a groan.

"Come on, chop chop" she chuckled, slapping my ass playfully.

"No !" i exclaimed, spinning around with big eyes. "Leave my ass alone" i warned her with a glare.

I was still traumatized by Wynonna's yesterday spank. So no, no one was going to touch my ass ever again. Well, that depended on the kind of touch obviously. I would never say no to Nicole's hands. When she was soft at least.

She laughed and shook her head. "I so would have been here to saw that."

"Believe me, it was bad."

"I bet it was" she snickered, lifting her brows up and down. "It reminded me when Aly and I are fighting."

I looked at her amused and smiled. "Except you're not able to win over your sister."

"Shut up" she chuckled, pushing my head away playfully.

I giggled and opened the door. "Coffee or shower first ?"

"No, breakfast first. A Champion needs to fill the machine, you know" she replied, looking at me teasingly. "Actually, you can't really know" she added with a grimace.

I gasped and punched her shoulder. "Champions of the assholes yeah !"

She chuckled and grabbed my hips. "Seems like we have something in common Mrs Haught" she whispered, pulling me closer to her.

I laughed a little, wrapping my arms around her neck and scrunched my nose. "You're all sweaty."

"You too" she grinned, sliding her hands in my lower back. "See ? We have two things in common now."

I giggled and bit my lips. "You never shut your mouth, uh ?"

"Nope" she shook her head, smiling goofily.

"Hey guys" Carm suddenly said as she emerged from the hallway.

I looked at her surprised and frowned, slowly releasing Nicole. She looked really tired and upset. "Hey, are you alright Sweety ?" i enquired, cupping her cheek worriedly.

"What happened ?" Nicole asked, coming next to me in concern.

Carm sighed and gently grabbed my wrists, pulling them down but keeping one of my hands in hers. "Come on" she said, taking one of Nicole's hand too and leading us to the kitchen.

"Carm, where is Laura ?" i asked, looking around a bit agitated. Carm looked sad and Laura was not here, something had definitely happened "Is she alright ? Where is she ?"

"Calm down Wave, she's sleeping" she sighed, taking a sit on the kitchen table. "Look something's happened."

"What ?" Nicole asked, sitting down too and pulling me down on her laps.

I stared at Carm, biting my nails nervously. "It's Laura, isn't it ?"

"Yes" she sighed, running a hand in her hair. "We ran into her mother last night."

I looked at her in shock.

"Her mother ?" Nicole asked in disbielief.

"Yes. Turned out she was at the same place we were, and we encountered her. Laura had a break down a-and she asked me to come home, so i drove all night but she didn't talk since last night." She looked at us with teary eyes and swallowed. "I never saw her like that, i-i don't know what to do. And it drives me crazy. I swear i just want to drive back there and kill this bitch."

"We can't really do something yet" i sighed, leaning across the table to take her hand. "She needs time, i think."

I didn't know Laura yet when her mom had left, and she really never talked about her. We all knew the story in my town, but it was kind of a taboo. But one day during a sleepover at her place, we had drunk a little and i had went talking about Willa and the fact i missed her. I had started to cry and she had just held me in silence for a moment, until she began to talk about her mom. It had been a big surprise but i had shut my mouth and let her finally opened up about it. It had been a night full of sobs and sadness, but it had been also the night where i found out that Laura was one of the most strongest person i knew.

Her mom had abandonned her when she was barely seven, with just a note saying ' _I'm sorry'._ And yet, she was a ball of sunshine with a pure and kind heart. She never complained about life, she was always full of happiness and joy. She was really an example.

"Do i need to tell Sherman ?" Carm asked, looking at us unsure.

"I don't know" Nicole replied with a sigh. "Maybe we should let Laura decide about it."

"How does she look ?" i suddenly asked, unable to contain my curiosity.

"Who ?" Nicole asked with a frown.

"Miranda, her mother."

"Miranda ?" Carm repeated, lifting her eyebrows. "It's her name ?"

"Yes" i blinked.

"And how do you know that ?" Nicole asked, looking at me curiously. "I thought you didn't know a thing about her mother."

I sighed and shrugged a little. "I lied. She confessed just one night in high school... But she asked me to pretend like it hadn't happened and keep it to myself. She really wants to do like she had never existed. And i knew if i told you i knew things about her mother, you would try to ask more about it. So i pretended i didn't know. I'm sorry guys, i love you but Laura is my best friend and i think it's not my story to tell."

I knew it wasn't cool. I had lied to them during all these years, pretending i didn't know a thing, but i knew they were going to understand. And even if they didn't, i wasn't feeling bad about it. Laura was my best friend and i was serious when i said it wasn't my place to tell things about her life, especially concerning her mother. And to be honest, i wasn't stupid. I knew that Nicole and Carm had their share of secrets too that Laura and me weren't aware of. But i wasn't annoyed by it, that's what best friends did.

They exchanged a long look and finally both looked at me.

"It's ok" Carm finally sighed, smiling a little. "I understand, don't worry."

"Yeah" Nicole nodded, gently squeezing my hip. "You did right babe."

I smiled a little relieved and looked towards the hallway. "I think she's going to need us more than ever."

"Count on us" Nicole firmly nodded, dropping her chin on my shoulder to look at Carm. "She's not really sleeping, right ?"

She snorted a little, shaking her head. "No, i just said that to calm Wave."

I rolled my eyes and stood up with a groan. "What are we still doing here then ? Come on, cuddle emergency guys !" i exclaimed.

We walked to their room and slowly opened the door, checking inside. She was laid on the bed, curled up in a ball in the centre with her back turned to us. We all exchanged a look with pout and made our way to the bed silently. We didn't need to talk, we just wanted to show her we were here for her.

I climbed on her left side, in front of her while Carm crawled behind her. She wrapped an arm around her stomach and softly pulled her closer to her, burying her head in her neck. Nicole took place behind Carm and propped herself on her elbow, her other hand gently playing with Laura's hair. I smiled to Nicole and lied down on my side, facing Laura. I scooted closer to her until we shared the same pillow and gently run a finger along her nose. Her eyes were puffy but a sad smile was spreading on her lips. I noticed a small bump on the corner of her forehead, but decided to not ask for the moment. I stared at her and gently kissed her nose.

"What are you doing here ?" she asked with a little voice.

"Cuddle emergency" Nicole replied, leaning a little on Carm and dropping a kiss on Laura's temple.

"Yeah, i brought backup" Carm mumbled in Laura's neck.

She chuckled a litttle and sniffled. "Thanks. It's sweet."

I smiled a little and gently dried her cheeks with my thumbs. "Do you want something to drink or eat Sweety ?"

"No, thanks. I'm good."

She stared at me in silent with her eyes full of sorrow, new tears falling on her face as her lips began to quiver. She looked so broken... She suddenly turned her face in the pillow, her body slowly starting to shake. I swallowed and shifted closer to her, holding tightely.

I knew we could never replace the love from her mother, but it didn't mean we couldn't love her from the bottom of our hearts and show her we would always be here for her.

* * *

 

  
**_Carm - POV :_ **

  
"I can't help but think this is all my fault" i confessed, staring at the city with my chin perched on my knees.

After a while, Laura had eventually fallen asleep in Wave's arms. She had stayed with her while Nicole had dragged me on the roof top to have some air. She hadn't really bothered to ask me if i wanted to or not, but i never had to tell her what i needed anyway, she always knew. It was like she read my mind or something like that.

Or maybe it was me who was too predictible.

Anyway, in both case it was nice to understand each other without having to say a word. It had always been this way since we were 5, but it never ceased to surprise and please me.

"It's not" she sighed, gently bumping her shoulder against mine. "You couldn't know you were going to run into her out there."

I shrugged a little and brushed my tears away. I knew she was right, but i couldn't help but think it was my fault if we were in the same place than her mother. I had been the one who had proposed to go away for the weekend after all. If we had stayed here, she would have never had to run into her mother.

"Carm, please look at me" she told me, gently pulling my face towards her.

I swallowed and looked at her, trying to keep the tears at bay. "What ?"

"I know you have this bad habit to put all the blame on yourself when bad things happened to people you love, but please don't react the same way you did with Will" she started, looking at me carefully. "It's not your damn fault if she was there at the same time than you, ok ? And you don't have a thing to do with the fact that this woman abandonned Laura, alright ?"

I played with my jaw nervously and shook my head. "But if-"

"If nothing" she cut me, looking at me with a frown. "You don't have a thing to do with that. It just happened. And it's surely not because of you."

I took a deep breath and stretched my legs down. "I can't stand seeing her so broken" i said, slowly dropping my head on her laps.

She looked down at me and softly brushed my hair. "I know, it's the same for me. But she needs you to be stong ok ? I'm sure she would kick your ass if she knew you were feeling guilty."

I chuckled a little and blinked, imagining her yelling at me with her cute little bunched up face. "Yes, she would."

"See ? So stop being blaming yourself and show her you're here for her."

"I'm already here for her" i protested with a glare.

She rolled her eyes and pinched my nose. "You know what i mean."

I groaned, shoving her hand away. "Do you think i could ask Wave to help me murder Laura's mother ?"

"What ?" she chuckled with a frown. "Why do you need Wave to help ?"

"Because she's savage" i shrugged with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure she would be mercyless. And i'm sure she had all this rage in her she needs to express. So what's better than murdering a woman who broke our Cupcake's heart ?"

She started to laugh and shook her head. "Don't bring this idea in front of her, she could be able to follow you. Especially at the moment."

"Trouble in Paradise ?"

"No" she shook her head with a smile. "It's just her jealousy she had some trouble to keep at bay. And you know her, she's fiesty. She almost got in a fight with the girl i told you about yesterday. I don't care about her it, but i don't like to see her getting so stressed out and upset for nothing. I know she really stuggles with that, and i would like to help her."

"It's funny how she can be so sweet and fiesty at the same time" i remarked, looking at her amused. "She's all rainbows and sunshine with everybody, and as soon as some girl is near you, boom" i exclaimed, opening my eyes wild. "Bye, bye the unicorn and hello the dragon."

She furrowed her brows with a grimace and tilted her head. "Your comparison is awfully accurate."

"Of course, it is. I'm always right. But let me tell you something" i said, straightening up. "Your girl needs to vent her rage."

"She spends her time working out. Dance, yoga, run" she replied, looking at me with big eyes. "I think she had enough occasions to let off steam."

I grimaced, shaking my head. "She needs something where she can really let out everything. She should do box."

She looked at me unconvinced. "I don't know."

"I could go with her if you want" i shrugged with a smile.

It had been a while i wanted to try box class, actually. I just hadn't gone yet because i didn't want to go alone. But now i was thinking about it, i should have thought of Wave earlier. I was certain she would be thrilled at the idea. She would never refuse throwing punches, and i really believed it could be good for her.

"What about the baby ?"

Fuck, Charlie. I had forgotten about this little detail. But i wasn't pregnant yet after all, so...

"I could go with her until i'm prego " i smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "Come on, i'm sure it would be good for her. Trust me."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, ask her. See what she tells you."

I winked and dropped my head back on her laps, moving my shirt up with a smile. "Hey, look" i said as I filled my belly with air like i had played to do with Laura last night.

She chuckled and lifted her eyebrows, lightly poking it. "It's so weird. I can't believe you're going to get pregnant."

I puffed the air out and smirked. "You should maybe give it a thought too with Wave, you know" i said, looking at her with squinted eyes. "Or maybe it's already done."

I was pretty sure they had already thought about it actually, but i just wanted a confirmation.

She arched an eyebrow and covered my face with her hands playfully. "Stop looking at me like that."

I laughed, pushing her hands away. "Come on, tell me !"

"It's not the right time" she replied with a small shrug, sinking her index finger in my belly button. "With my accident it changed everything, and we didn't really talked about it since then."

"But you still want to ?"

"Of course, we want to" she nodded, looking at me like it was obvious. "We're talking about kids since we got married. But i don't think it's the right time yet. Wave is busy with her PHD and I'm just getting better. It wouldn't be right to have a child now. Though, when we'll feel it'll finally the right time, we'll do it."

I nodded and smiled a little. "Who would have known i would be the first" i chuckled, lifting my eyebrows up and down.

"Not me" she snorted, shaking her head. "I was supposed to be the one carrying our baby if i remember right" she smirked playfully.

I snickered and tilted my head, looking at her amused. "Sometimes i can't believe we've been together."

I mean, it was a long time ago and we were still kids back then, but it was awkward to think we had actually dated. I wasn't saying it hadn't been good, it had actually been my second best relationship after Laura. We had really been in love and we had lived some great moments i would never forget. But yeah, it was funny to think we used to be a couple.

Luckily it had changed nothing about our friendship, it had maybe even brought us closer. And now, we were roommates and both crazy about other girls.

Yup, life was strangely funny sometimes.

"Yeah, me too" she chuckled, looking at me with a grimace. "I really hope your skills in bed had improved."

I looked at her in surprise and shoved her shoulder away. She was right though, the sex had been terrible. But hey, we were still kids and needed some practices. "Shut up, you were bad too" i laughed, glancing at her smugly. "And i think we both know i became a sex master."

"Oh yep, believe me i know" she chuckled, lying on her back. "Let me remind you, we have our bedrooms next to each other."

I smirked and turned my head to stare at her. I had came onto this roof, all broody and feeling guilty and i was now lighter and relieved because of her. She was the fucking best. I sighed contentedly and suddenly rolled up.

"What are you doing ?" she asked with a frown, when i started to crawl on top of her to straddle her.

"Something that is going to stay between us" i replied, leaning down to her with a smirk.

"C-Carm" she warned me, looking at me frozen.

I continued to leaned down until i found myself just a inch away from her lips and stopped. She gulped and stared at me with big eyes full of fear. She was so easy to scare, it was a piece of cake. "Oh my God, if you coud see your face right now." I released a chuckle and buried my head in her neck, shifting for a cuddle. "I just want to hug you stupido. Chill out" i reassured her, closing my eyes.

Her body finally relaxed as she wrapped her arms around me. "You're not funny, i really thought you were going to kiss me idiot."

"Sorry, but i'm faithful to my Cupcake" i mumbled, holding her tight with a smile. "Though, i'm flattered you didn't push me away even if you thought i was going to kiss you."

She chuckled and dropped her cheek on the top of my head. "I was actually busy to picture Wave pushing you from the roof top."

I snorted, lifting my eyebrows up and down. "You would have end up down with me, you know."

"Yeah, probably."

I snickered, looking up to her amused. "You know, i was serious when i said this hug needed to stay between us. I have a reputation to keep."

She giggled and stared at me teasingly. "Sorry to kill your things buddy, but your reputation turned in flame the day you decide to fall in love with a ball of sunshine."

"Mmmh" I grinned and shrugged a little. "Maybe, you're right. But i don't care, it fucking worths it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think Carm would kiss Nicole ? Haha, don't worry guys, it won't happen ! It was just a joke from Carm. I won't go down this road, no need to worry :)
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it and thanks for reading :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! :) Here's a new chapter, enjoy ! :)

* * *

  
**_Laura - POV :_ **

 

Years ago, i had made a promise to myself : never ever again i would share one more tear for the woman who had decided to abandon me when i was just a child. And yet here i was, laying in my bed and being unable to stop crying because of her. Just one look at her face had been enough to break me apart once again. Everything i had spent years to bury deep inside of me had reappeared in less than a second, leaving me as broken as sixteen years ago.

I thought i would be more stronger with time, but seemed like i was wrong.

She hadn't changed a bit. She still had the same smooth voice i used to listen to to fall asleep, the same brown eyes i used to be proud to share with her, and the same long blond hair i loved to play with. She still even smelled the same she used to...

I locked my jaw and took a deep breath. No. No, i couldn't go this road again. I couldn't let her getting inside me so much. It had just been like less than a minute, how could i be so affected by it. I turned on my back and sighed, grazing the bump i had on my forehead. Apparently, hurting my feelings hadn't been enough, she wanted to hurt me physically too.

Thanks mother, really.

I snorted and glanced at Wave who had eventually dozed with her arm around my waist. I softened a little and started to smile. At least, in spite of not having a mother, i had incredible friends. I reached over her temple and softly brushed some hair back, careful to not wake her up. She knew everything about my mom and she was the only one. I had never confessed to anyone else, even not Carm. It wasn't that i didn't trust her enough or whatever, but it had just been too hard for me to talk about my mother again.

But now, maybe i could tell her about it. It wasn't like i was already a mess, anyway.

I kissed Wave's forehead, rolled out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom silently. Maybe a shower or a bath would make me feel better, water had always this effect on me. I closed the door, turned the water on and stripped of my clothes. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and grimaced. With my little bump and my red puffy eyes, i looked awful. 

I sighed and hopped in the tub, quickly stepping under the stream. I closed my eyes and let the water running along my face, washing all the dry tears away. I felt exhausted and empty. I hated feeling this way. I was used to be happy, joyful, bubbly, not sad, depressing and drown out. I swallowed and slowly sat down, drawing my knees against my chest.

At least i knew i wasn't going to burst into tears once more, i had no water left in me for that anymore.

"Laura, is that you ?" Carm's voice echoed in the bathroom, dragging me back from my thoughts.

I swallowed and nodded, before remembering she couldn't see me. I rolled my eyes at myself and cleared a little my throat. "Yes, it's me."

"Can i come in ?"

"Yes" i accepted, resting my cheek on my knees. The curtain opened after a few seconds, causing me to look up at her. "Hey" i whispered, smiling sadly.

She kneeled down before the tub and folded her arms on the edge, dropping her chin on it. "Taking a shower without me Cupcake ? I'm a little offended" she said with a teasing smile.

I chuckled a little and shifted closer to the edge, facing her. "Thank you."

I had really acted insane last night, but she had been nothing else but patient and understanding. She had taken care of everything without a complaint and had driven us back home like i had pleaded her. She had put me in bed without a word and had just hold me tight until she went to search Wave and Nicole.

I was really grateful.

"Don't thank me baby, it's ok" she replied, staring at me softly. "Are you feeling a little better ?"

I shrugged, sighing. I was still feeling like shit, but i was still a little less depressed than earlier. "A bit."

"Good. Do you need something ?"

I shook my head with a blink. I wasn't hungry, neither thirsty. I just needed her actually. "Just you."

She smirked, slowly raising up. "Give me some room then" she said, climbing in the tub all dressed up.

I opened my mouth in surprise and laughed a little. "Carm, what are you doing ?"

"Joining you Cupcake. You need me" she said, falling next to me clumsily. "So here i am" she concluded, winking at me with a smirk.

I grinned, feeling genuinely happy for the first time since last night, and wrapped my arms around her neck. "You're awesome."

"Tell me something i don't know" she jocked, sliding her arms around me and pulled me closer to her.

"I love you ?"

"I already know that too. And you better."

I released a soft laugh and hummed, closing my eyes as i nestled my head in her neck. "Don't worry, you're stuck with me until the end."

Unlike my mother, i wasn't the kind to leave the ones i loved. Or maybe she hadn't really loved my dad and me after all, it would explain a lot actually.

Argh, by Merlin Laura, don't think about her right now !

"I don't mind" Carm gently replied, kissing the top of my head. "Quite the opposite actually."

I swallowed, having a sudden rush of anxiousness and lifted my head up. "You won't leave me, uh ? Ever."

I hated myself to be so vulnerable all of sudden, but i couldn't help it. Carm was the most important thing in my life, and if she left me one day i was sure i couldn't get through it. I had managed to get better with my mom yes, but for Carmilla i was certain i wouldn't be able to. She was the axis my world turned on, she was my sky full of stars. I needed her more than anything.

She quickly cupped my cheeks and stared at me with nothing but love and fondness. "I won't, Cupcake. If we have to be apart one day, it'd come from you or for the fact that i'd be probably dead. And even there, i'd made myself sure to haunt you days and nights." I chuckled, nodding a litttle. She smirked and softly grabbed my hand. "It may sounds cheesy and awfully sappy, but i just can't picture a life without you. I fell in love with you five years ago, and i keep falling in love a little bit more every single day. You're my everything Laura. So no, i won't leave you. Ever. Pinky promise" she said, looping our pinkies together.

I scrunched my nose and licked my lip, chasing some drops away. "You need to kiss them. Remember ?" i whispered teasingly, nodding towards our fingers.

She opened her eyes wild, gasping exaggeratedly. "How could i forget" she sighed amused, dropping her mouth on our fingers. I bit my lip and tilted my head with a small chuckle. "And now" she said, looking up at me with an earnest smile. "I declared me, Carmilla Lucille Karnstein, bound to you, Laura Eileen Hollis, until my last breath on this beautiful earth."

I sniffled a little, a new rush of tears rolling on my cheeks (but happy one this time) and beamed. "You may kiss the girl" i announced with a little voice.

"Finally" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes playfully. I giggled and crashed our mouths together in a loving kiss.

It was definitely the best pinky swear of my life.

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

I was glad i had shared this little chat with Carm on the roof this morning. I knew she would freak out and put the blame on her like she did everytime something's happened to people she loved. It was her usual way to react since she was a kid after all. 

But fortunately, our talk had seemed to work and relaxed her a little.

Though, Laura was another story. She seemed a little better than this morning, she had finally got out from her room and was a little more smiley. But the situation still sucked. I really hoped it won't affect our tiny sunshine for too long. It was actually the first time i found her so devastated. I had already seen her sad of course, she wasn't really her cheerful self when she was getting in an big fight with Carm, but it was really the first time she looks so broken.

"What are you doing babe ?" Wave asked with a frown, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of water.

"Homemade cookies" i grinned, wiggling my eyebrows as i grabbed a spoon. "For Laura" i added, looking at her proudly.

I'd had this amazing idea earlier. And even if i was far from being the best baker, i had thought what's better than homemade cookies straight from the oven to cheer Laura up. I wasn't going to lie, it was actually my first attempt to make vegan cookies. And Alice had been supposed to help me but she had quickly changed her mind when Laura had decided to watch a movie.

But it was ok, my loyal and brainiac friend Youtube had shown me everything i needed to know.

She looked at me in surprise and tilted her head with a sigh. "You're fucking perfect, do you know that ?"

"Of course, i do" i chuckled, shrugging smugly. "That's why you're with me after all."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, i can see your ego is on point too" she noted teasingly, stealing a chocolate chip from my little pile. "Well, you don't mind if i expect great things coming from those cookies then, right ?"

I chuckled and started to make some balls with the dough. "They'll be perfect, don't worry." I was baking with all my heart, that was what mattered the most, right ? "What are everybody up too anyway ?" i asked, dropping the dough on the baking-sheet in concentration.

The lady in the video had been specific to be extra careful with the way we placed the dough, i didn't want to screw it up.

"Mmmh, Laura and Alice are watching Toy Story, Carm is taking a nap, Wynonna is taking a bath and i'm studying" she announced, hopping on the kitchen counter next to me. "Seems like i'm the only one who doesn't have a life besides school."

I chuckled and looked at her teasingly. "It is."

"Asshole" she giggled, slapping my ass with the dish towel.

I grinned and arched an eyebrow. "Is this Carm's flannel ?"

I didn't know why i was asking, i already knew the answer. It was definitely hers. I would recognize her red flannel from miles away, she had it since our first year in High School. Hell, i had stolen it so many times myself.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she replied, looking at me playfully. "And even if it's hers, technically it's mine too."

"And how's so ?" i questionned in amusement, ready to hear her silly explanations she was so good to come with.

She straightened and grinned, putting another chip in her mouth. "Well, see we're in a kind of community here. Tiny little one, yes, but still. We're sharing a place together. And we're supposed to share everything. Bills, chores, food, etc.. and clothes too. I mean, it makes sense. And i don't know why it bothers everyone that i borrow your clothes, you should be flattered i choose to wear them. It means that i want to have a piece of you with me, everytime. When i put your hoodies on, or Carm's flannel or wear Laura's scarf, it's because it smells like you and i love being surrounded by your perfumes guys. So, long story short, if i'm stealing your clothes it's because i love you guys and i can't get enough of you. I need you" she finished, her hands clasped above her heart.

Fuck, she almost got me.

I looked at her amused and shook my head a little. "You're insanely good."

"Thank you" she grinned proudly, clapping her hands together.

I chuckled and turned to the oven to put the cookies inside. " _Finito_ !" i exclaimed enthusiastically, spunning around to face Wave.

"You're ridiculous" she laughed, opening her arms widly.

"No, i'm passionate about the things i do, that's all" i retorted playfully, sliding between her legs and wrapping my arms around her waist.

She smiled and kissed me tenderly, slowly sliding her hands in the back of my neck. "Mmh and did Mrs all Passionate got some news about her little project ?"

Oh right, my little project ! With all the things that had happened in the last few days, i had completely forgot to keep her update about it. She was going to be thrilled for sure, cause i had some pretty good news to share.

"Yes, i actually did" i confirmed with a beaming smile. "I asked Kirsh and Danny some informations, and i went on the internet to look at the things they told me to check out. And turned out that a project had started last month, about teaching sports, arts and music to children coming from low income families who can't really afford to pay for activities. And they're searching for people, including a basketball coah."

I was pretty excited about it to be honest. I hadn't got in touch with them cause i wanted to talk about it with Wave first, but it was actually something i was seeing myself doing. It was a great idea to begin with and in my eyes allowing poor kids to access sports and arts was something really important. And it would really be a great pleasure to be able to work on this program.

"Wow" she said, looking at me a little startled with her fingers gently playing in my hair.

"What ?"

"I didn't expect so much" she giggled, drawing me closer. "It's awesome babe, it's such a good news. Did you contact them ?"

"Nope, not yet" i shook my head with a smile. "I waited for your opinion first."

"Well, i think it's a great opportunity, really. And it's a great project, i totally see you in it. So if you feel like it's something you want to, just go for it baby."

I grinned wildly and stared at her thrilled. "Yeah ?"

"Yes" she cheered, cupping my cheeks. "You're great with kids. You're patient, funny, goofy and kind, they're going to love you. And i'm sure they would be honored to have a champion showing them how to play basketball."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I'm not a champion."

"Yes, you are" she said with a beaming smile. "You're my Champion, Number 4."

I chuckled and softly bumped our foreheads together. "Would you help me to write what i need to say ?"

It had been a while i hadn't applied to a job, i didn't really know what to say. And i was sure i wasn't the only applying anyway, i needed to be good with it. And Wave was good with words and all these stuffs, she could really help.

"Of course, baby" she kissed my nose and leaned back, reaching for my laptop on the counter. "Okey dockey" she mumbled, lifting her legs up to sit crossed-legs and put the laptop on it. "You went on Youtube to make your cookies ?" she laughed, looking up at me.

I shrugged and chuckled, sitting next to her. "What ? I just choose to live with my generation, babe."

"Mmh, sure. Anyway" she said, watching me in amusement. "Do you have the email from the centre ?"

"Uh, nope but they've got a page on Facebook. They put all the informations on it."

"Alright." She went on my Facebook account and arched an eyebrow amused. "Babe, are you aware you have 12 friends requests, 4 messages and 45 notifications ?"

I puffed my cheeks and shrugged, looking at my fingers covered by dough. "Don't care."

I didn't give a damn about Facebook to be honest. I just stayed on it cause it was useful sometimes. It was actually a great way to look after my sister and make sure she wasn't getting too wild now she was in Berkeley. And it was also the only way to see if my brother was still alive or not.

"Please, don't mind my privacy" i teased Wave, lifting my eyebrows up and down when she started to take a look at all the requests and messages.

I wasn't really surprised though, of course she would jump on the occasion to snoop on my Facebook. But i didn't care, i had nothing to hide from her and she knew i was never on it anyway.

She giggled childishly and turned her head to me cutely. "Oops, too late."

I rolled my eyes amused and hopped off the counter to peek at my cookies. "I'm surprised Laura didn't smell it yet."

"I did" Laura suddenly said, shuffling in the kitchen with a small smile. "You made cookies ?" she asked shyly as she stood next to me before the oven, her eyes slowly opening in glee.

I grinned and slid an arm around her neck, softly bringing her against to me. "Yep, i thought you could use some sweet" i explained, kissing the top of her head. "So i made you some vegan chocolate chip cookies."

She looked up at me with shinning eyes and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightely. "Thanks."

I smiled and hugged her closely, dropping my cheek on her head. "Anything for you L."

"You guys are too cute" Wave noted, looking at us with her head tilted to the side. I smiled and gestured for her to come join us for a group hug. She giggled and quickly headed to us, wrapping both of her arms around us. "Mmh so much love in two tiny bodies like yours" i mumbled playfully, holding them tightely.

They chuckled and looked both at me at the same time, before glancing at each other with a mischievious smiles. I frowned a little, not liking the way they were both staring at me at all. It never meant something good when they were smiling like two Cheshire cat.

"Guys, you are two against one, you're not playing fair whatever you've got in mind" i said, starting to step back. "And i have the cookies to watch-"

"Up' and at them !" Wave suddenly exclaimed, launching at me with Laura.

Next thing i knew, i was attacked by two gnomes tackling me on the floor and covering with flour.

 

* * *

 

** _Laura - POV :_ **

 

We were Monday morning, the beginning of a new week. A better one, i really hoped. None that the last one had been that awful, actually it had been a good week, until Saturday night at least.

Then it had turned out terrible.

But i was honestly feeling better and lighter, and it was all due to my amazing family. Yesterday, the girls had managed to cheer me up considerably and had been really supporting and loving. They had spent their day to take care of me and pamper me, making sure i would think about anything else than my mom. I really felt lucky and thankful to have such great people in my life.

Although, i wasn't going to lie. Now the shock had passed and that i was better, i was beginning to aknowledge all the questions going through my head. Like what had she been doing for all these years, what was she doing in the Maine, what was her life now, if she had gotten married again or not, if she had other kids, etc... So much questions i hated to wonder about, but i just couldn't help it. In spite of everything, she was still my mom and seeing her again had surely awakenen up my curiosity. And well, i was a journalist, i was born to investigate, it was in my blood.

But i didn't know yet what i was going to do. I had spent a big part of the night thinking about it. The journalist part in me wanted to inquire and have some answers, but the hurt child just wanted to forgot about everything once again. And since last night, it was a game of back and forth between these two decisions and i couldn't make up my mind.

Maybe i should ask the girls their opinions. About this, but also about my dad and whether or not it was a good idea to tell him about it. I didn't want to worry him, or upset him. He was really happy with Lily and i didn't want to bring back some old bad memories to him too. Though, i knew it was his right to know and he would be really mad if i hide it for him.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. It was barely 6.30 am and my brain was already fuming with questions, it was going to be a long day ! I slowly rubbed my eyes and turned my head to Carm who was turned with her back to me. I smiled a little and soflty moved closer to her, throwing an arm around her waist as i nestled my head in her neck.

"Babe, wake up" i murmured, kissing the nape of her neck. She groaned and shook her head, leaning back a little more against me. I chuckled and kept kissing along her shoulder, tenderly. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wa-"

"Oh my God, stop !" she exclaimed, twisting towards me with a glare. It wasn't really threathening though with her eyes barely opened. "What are you doing ?!"

I smiled sheepishly and wrinkled my nose. "You asked me to wake you up last night" i reminded her, feeling a bit amused.

It wasn't the best waking up i know, and she was probably going to be grumpy for the rest of the day but at least it had worked. And she had been the one to ask me to wake her up no matter what, after all. She apparently had planned to go with Nicole at the swimming pool and who i was to prevent her to finally working out.

"Oh fuck, right." She looked at me with a frown and whined, letting her head falling back on the pillow. "I changed my mind" she mumbled, pulling the comforter above her head.

I chuckled, snatching the comforter away from her and leaned in her ear. "Wake up."

"Fuck's sake Laura, i swear if you're saying ' _wake up_ ' one more time, you-"

" _Wake up_." She turned around in an instant with a growl and rolled on me, pinning me on the mattress. "Yeah, you're awake" i cheered teasingly, raising my head up to peck her lips.

She groaned and looked at me sleepily with a frown. "You're an awful human alarm."

"Nope, i'm the best. Look you're awake, i made a terrific job."

She snorted, raising her eyebrows up and down and dropped her head in my neck. "What time is it ?"

"6.30" i replied, gently brushing her hair. "If you want to, you can sleep a little more the time i got my breakfast and then i come back ok ?"

"Mmh, perfect. Let's do this" she muttered, softly kissing my neck. "Thanks, Cupcake."

"Ok, come on" i said, gently pushing her away from me. I kissed her forehead and crawled out of the bed, stretching my arms out. "But i'm warning you, maybe i sent Wave to wake you up this time."

"Mmh noooo" she whined, turning her head to me with a pout. "She's mean and heartless."

I chuckled and shook my head, tying my hair up in a messy bun. "But at least she can get you out of bed" i said as i got out from the room before heading to the kitchen.

"Hey Sweety" Wave greeted me with a sleepy smile. "How are you feeling ?"

"Better, thanks to you guys" i smiled, dropping a kiss on her head as i passed next to her. "What about you ?" i asked, grabbing a mug and the coffee pot.

"Good. But i have a question i need your advise on, if you don't mind. I know it's still early and everything, but i can't get it out of my mind since i'm awake and i really need your help."

I looked at her amused and took a seat, tucking one of my leg under me. "What is it ?"

"Ok, so the first class i need to teach at 9am is one of Ashley's class" she started, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Because obviously, Monday are not shitty enough."

I chuckled and lifted my eyebrows, reaching for one of Nicole's cookie. "Tough."

"Yeah, uh ?" she agreed with a pout. "Anyway ! I was wondering if i should apologize or not, cause i know i went too far by losing my temper on Saturday. And you know, she's one of my student... Though, she went too far too by touching Nicole and hitting on her right before my eyes" she quickly added, tilting her head with squinted eyes. "But after all we were out of the school, and i'm just her TA... And she deserved it, and she should be actually glad i didn't punch her" she added with a snort. "Yeah, you know what ? I'm not going to apologize, she's the one who overstepped. She's the one who need to give me some excuses." She looked at me with a satisfied smile, standing up. "Thanks L. !"

Seemed like she didn't need my advise after all. And i was actually agree with her, she didn't need to apologize for something that had happened outside the school. And the girl was annoying anyway, she should actually be thankful that Wave didn't send her at the hospital.

"Anytime" i still replied with a light chuckle.

She grinned and finished her coffee before dropping the mug in the sink. "Do you still up for yoga tonight by the way ?"

"Absolutely" i nodded with a grin, grabbing another cookie.

I knew i should let some for the others, but i swear they were too damn good ! Nicole had really made some killer cookies, not that i was surprised though. She was good in everything she did anyway. If it wasn't one of my best friend, i would probably pissed at her for being so perfect.

"They're good, uh ?"

I nodded, chewing with a moan. "Soooo good."

"Yeah, i'm still trying to find something she's not good at" she giggled.

"Good luck with that" i chuckled, lifting my eyebrows up and down. "Hey, can i ask you an advise too ?"

"Sure. What's up ?"

"I don't know if i should tell my dad about this weekend. I mean he's happy with your mother and everything, and i don't want to burst their little happy bubble."

She pinched her lips and slowly nodded, playing with some crumbs on the counter. "I know what you mean. But at the same time, i think we both know he would like to be informed no matter what. And it's his right too." I nodded a little and rubbed my hands together. She was just confirming what i had thought, i needed to tell him. "Wh-What are you going to do about your mom ?" she suddenly questionned, looking at me carefully.

"I don't know yet" i admitted wiht a light shrug. "I'm torn. A part of me wants to find her back and have explanations, another one just wants to pretend like nothing's happened."

She nodded and gently grabbed my hand. "You don't have to take a decision right now, take your time to think about it. But just know that we'll support you and be here for you whatever you decide to do."

"Thanks" i grinned, squeezing her hand.

"Ok, i'm going to take my shower" she declared, kissing me on the temple and walking out the kitchen.

I finished to take my breakfast and prepared Carm's one, before coming back to the room. I was pretty sure she had managed to fall asleep in the last 20 minutes, but my awakening would be smoother this time.

I feared for my life otherwise.

I opened the door and chuckled when i saw her with Cookie in her arms, cuddling like two lovers. I had definitely wrong, she hadn't fallen back asleep. "Am i interrupting something ?" i asked teasingly, making my way to the bed.

"Isn't it obvious ?" she replied, looking at me playfully.

I beamed and climbed on the mattress, lying down next to her with Cookie between us. "Too bad you're still awake, i was actually planning to wake you up a little more kindly this time."

"Mmh ?" she hummed, arching an eyebrow with a suggestive smirk. "What did you have in mind ?"

"Nope, not like this Carm" i corrected her with a small laugh. "I was more thinking about a hug and kisses. More PG 13."

"PG 13, how incredibly dull" she mumbled, lifting her eyebrows up an down as she petted Cookie.

I rolled my eyes amused, kissed Cookie on the head and raised up. "Anyway, you're awake now" i noted, walking to the dressing-room to pick my clothes for the day.

Usually, i would do it the night before but last night i hadn't really been in the mood to do so... Though now, i knew i was going to regret that choice cause i had none idea to what i could wear. Sometimes i just wished we could go to work with our pyjamas on or a sweatpants and hoodie.

"Do you think we're going to have the results today ?" she asked from the bed.

"I hope" i smiled, stopping my research to look at her. I didn't know how long it would take, but if the results came today i was truly eager to see them. "The sooner we got them, the sooner we can start."

"Exactly" she grinned, turning on her back.

Nicole suddenly entered still half asleep with Cooper on her toes and shuffled to the bed where she crashed down next to Carm. "Hey" she muttered, her face in the pillow as Coop' came to greet me.

I chuckled and lifted my eyebrows amused, kneeling down to hug Cooper. "I don't know why you asked us to wake you so early guys, it's not like you're going before ten anyway."

"Because you can perfectly see they need at least an hour to be fully ready to do something useful" Wave replied teasingly as she made her way in our room with just a pants on and her bra.

"Did we already tell you you were both awful in the morning ?" Carm growled, glaring at both of us.

"Every morning" Wave acquiesced amused, sitting next to Nicole. "Hey sleepy head" she whispered soflty, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. Nicole groaned, shaking her head and buried it further in the pillow. Wave giggled and gently brushed her hair, placing another kiss on her cheek.

"See ?" Carm exclaimed, looking back at me with a frown. "You're supposed to wake me this way."

I rolled my eyes amused and shuffled to the dresser to take a new pair of underwear. "We both know you won't even stir a toe if i was waking you so smoothly."

"She had a point" Wave confirmed, standing up and headed to the dressing with a mischievious smile.

I snorted and opened a drawer, pinching my lips amused. "What do you want ?"

It's not like she had a dressing full of clothes just waiting to get used after all !

She turned to me with a sheepish grin, one of my black blouse in her hand. "Please ?"

I sighed amused and blinked in agreement. "Yep, you can. But i don't want to find it back in your stuffs, ok ?"

"Of course not" she nodded in amusement, sliding in it happily. "Babe, i finished to write your application. You just have to send it" she said, making her way back to the bed. "And go easy today, you need to rest a little" she added, kissing her on the head. "Understood ?" Nicole groaned and nodded a little, turning her head on the other way. "Good. And you" she turned to Carm with her eyebrows lifted. "If Wynonna come with you at the Pub you're making sure to keep an eye on her and Dolls, alright ?"

Carm looked at her amused, propping herself on her elbows and smirked. "Yes, mom." Wave rolled her eyes, grabbed a pillow and crashed it in her face before leaving with a smile. "I hate you" Carm growled, throwing the pillow towards the door.

I laughed as i came to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you going to be alright with Casey ?" i asked a little concerned, brushing some of her hair back.

He hadn't really hidden his anger when she had called him to tell him she wasn't going to be there on Friday and Saturday. He had even told her they were going to have a talk when she'd come back, and even if Casey was really close to Carmilla, he really sounded serious about this talk.

"Yeah, don't worry" she blinked, shrugging a little with a confident smile. "It's not like he can fire me, he needs me."

I nodded a little, not really reassured though and kissed her tenderly. "Ok, i'm going to get ready. The breakfast is ready" i informed her, getting up.

"You're perfect."

I grinned and suddenly teared the comforter away from her and Nicole. "Come on, get up !"

"I take back what i said" Carm groaned, throwing me a death glare. "You're the worst."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, thanks for reading, kudos and comments :)
> 
> And yeah, i would like to thank Erika as well, for her idea about Nicole teaching basketball to poor kids. She gave me the idea on a comment in the first chapter, and i really thought it was a good idea i would keep for later. And here we are. So I don't know if you still read this story or not, but thank you :)
> 
> And don't hesitate guys, if you've got some ideas i'm all ears !


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) i hope you're all good ! I have a new chapter, enjoy :)

* * *

  
_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

Was i the only one wishing to have the power to kill someone with the eyes ? You know, just a simple death stare and hop, bang ! Easy, silent and fast. Perfect murder.

But unfortunately, it wasn't possible.

I sighed and shook my head. I had spent the last two hours glaring at Ashley, trying desperately to keep my attention on Mrs McCready's lesson but failing miserably. I just couldn't help myself. The bitch had literally provoked me by taking a seat in the front row, right in front of my desk. And the worst in that ? She was ignoring me.

I know, i know i was acting insane once again, i needed to calm down. But i felt attacked in a weird way... She had this easyness to get under my skin, it was driving me nuts.

"Ok, that's all for today folks. See you on Wednesday" Mrs McCready said, dismissing the class. The students' voices started to feel the room as they gathered their things and walked outside. "Are you alright Waverly ?" she suddenly asked me, frowning at me from her desk. "You seemed elsewhere this morning."

I whinced a bit and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, i'm sorry i just have a lot in my mind at the moment."

It wasn't really a lie after all. Between Wynonna and Henry, who i needed to call by the way, Laura's mom return and Ashley the blonde bitch i had a lot to process.

"I understand, it happens" she nodded, reaching for her briefcase. "But don't let it distract you while you're in class, please."

"Yeah, of course. Sorry" i apologized, feeling embarrassed. "It won't happen again."

"I know" she winked and walked to the door. "See you this afternoon ?"

I nodded with a small smile and caught my bag, releasing a loud exhale. I really needed to get a hold of myself, soon. I felt so stressed out and such on the edge lately, i felt like a fucking bomb ready to explose at any time. I was usually better to deal with things, but it was apparently harder this time.

Last night, Carm had asked me if i wanted to try box with her and her proposition wouldn't have came at a better time. I had obviously agreed. Like i said i had a lot on my plate right now and i needed to let out my frustration and anger, before i could turn even more out of control and crazier i already was.

Sometimes, i was afraid i would turn just like my father. My rage issue and jealousy came from him after all... But luckily, i knew i had taken from my mom too with her cheery personality. At least it was a good point, helping me to keep a balance and not becoming an abusive bastard just like him.

I sighed and looked at the scar on my wrist. I hadn't talked to him in years. The last time i had seen him had actually been at Wynonna's wedding, five years ago. But it wasn't surprising, he had made it clear i was a disappointment by choosing to be with Nicole.

But i didn't care, i had maybe lost my dad this day but i had won the best thing in my life too, Nicole.

I smiled, glancing at my other wrist and softly grazed our tattoo. _I do_ , two simple words but so much meaning for the both of us. I bit my lip and shook my head, reaching for my phone. I needed to talk to her. Like, right now. I dialed her number and gathered my stuff in my bag before putting my coat on.

"Hey, it's Nicole Haught. Leave a message !"

I groaned and checked the time. Yeah, of course i had forgotten she was to the pool. I sighed and decided to leave her a message nonetheless.

"Hey you" i started, making my way out of the lecture hall. "I was just being an emotion mess, thinking back to our wedding and i just wanted to remind you how much i love you. God, i'm feeling ridiculous to call you just for that, but i just wanted to tell you, you know ? I really think i made the best decision in my life the day i decided to cheat on Champ with you."

Oh my God, Champ... I wondered what he had become. We hadn't actually kept in touch after our break up, to be honest. For all i knew, he had moved from my town but that was all. Jeremy had heard some rumors that he had ended up to put some girl pregnant, but it was just a rumor so i wasn't sure. I didn't really care though.

I chuckled and lifted my eyebrows up and down. "Not that it wasn't hard to give in. Let's be honest, the boy was a prick and you showed me your fucking gorgeous dimples and cocky attitude. I just couldn't resist. I mean, you managed to make me fall in love with you by hitting on me in a public bathroom." I rolled my eyes and shook my head in amusement. "It wasn't due to your game however, your pick up lines were terrible. And there still are by the way." I stopped on a bench and sat on it, looking at the people certainly smiling like a fool. "You know, i actually never told you what i felt the first time we kissed" i said, feeling a shiver running through my body just by thinking about it. "I was just speechless and stunned by the way you were so sweet and confident at the same time. I mean, you were pinning me against a wall with one of my thigh against your hip and yet, you were kissing me with so much care and tenderness. It was magical. Not that i'm surprised now, everything with you is magical." I looked down at my engagement ring and bit my lip. "Do you remember April ? I wonder where she is... Do you think she still sell jewels in Festival ? I would like to find her back one day, and thank her for the ring and the things she said to us. She had absolutely right, we are confirmed soulmates." I grinned and tilted my head. "Anyway, i just did my Laura by rambling on your voicemail. I love you Nicole Haught, Forever and Always."

I ended the call and looked at my phone in amusement. Well, it had been so unexpected but i felt so much better now. I grinned and started to scroll through my phone, wondering if now was the right time or not to finally have a little conversation with Henry. I didn't really know what i was going to say but i needed to talk with him and hear his explanations. I felt a little hesitant cause i knew Wynonna would maybe be piss at me for going behind her back, but at the same time things needed to change. For her but also for Alice.

I selected Henry' s number and pressed call.

"Here goes nothing" i mumbled, starting to play nervously with my scarf.

"Dear sweet Waverly" he greeted me softly, his voice still as deep as always.

I smiled, shaking a little my head. He had maybe broken my sister's heart but i couldn't hate the man. "Hey, Henry."

"What do owe me the pleasure to have a call from you ? I guess it has something to do with Wynonna, am i wrong ?"

"Exactly" i nodded with a sigh. "I know Wynonna doesn't want to talk with you yet, but i really need to understand what push you to screw everything."

He released a deep breath and cleared his throat. "To begin and to be clear on one thing, i regret everything i did. I know it's too late and that i have to pay the consequences of my actions, but i just want you to know that i deeply love your sister and that it's never been my attention to hurt her. Things were complicated between us for a few months, i don't know if she told you about it but we were fighting all the time. And Wynonna is not easy to deal with, she always refused to talk about our arguments. We were slowly drifting away from each other, and i was feeling angry and frustrated about it."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "You know it's not because you're going through rough times, you can be an a-hole and cheat on her."

"I'm aware. And i have no excuses to justify my adultery. I made a mistake and i'll do everything i can to make up the mess i made. I love your sister Waverly, really."

I looked at my nails and nodded a little. I knew he loved her, and i could hear in his voice he was really genuine. "You really need to start talking about your problems once you'll get back together."

He laughed humoressly. "If she forgives me one day. But yes, you are absolutely right."

"Look, we both know i can't really talk at Wynonna's place. Although, i'm pretty sure she'll forgive you one day Henry, she loves you. I'm not saying it'll be easy, she's going to make your life a living hell for a while, and she probably never really trusts you again but don't give up on her please. You're the best thing happened to her. You helped her to get better when Willa died, you've always been here for her and support her. You're her rock Henry, and even if you ruined everything really badly this time, i think there's still a chance and hope for you."

"I will fight for her and I'll do everything in my power to get her back, you can be certain."

"I know, that's why i'm sure you're going to find a way to make up for it."

"Thank you Waverly, i really appreciate your support and encouragements."

"You're a good man Henry, and i know you're good for Wynonna. I just want to see my sister and niece happy again."

"They will, i swear to you" he replied, his voice determined.

I smiled and tilted my head. "Do you have some ideas to begin with ? Cause if you're waiting for her to pick up her phone when you're calling her, you'll have to wait a long time."

He snorted. "I know, i need to come in person. I plan to ask some days off from work and come here. It'll be easier for me to act."

"I think it's a great idea. Alice will be happy to see you."

"How's doing my little Princess ?"

"Good, but she'll be better with you by her side."

He took a deep breath. "I know. I miss her so much. Look, i need to go but i'll tell you when i'll be there, alright ?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright ,thank you for calling me Waverly."

"No need to thank me. I'll see you soon, take care."

I hung up and pinched my lips. I didn't know if i had made the right thing by calling him but at least things were going to change.

 

* * *

 

_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

"Ok, we'll be here at 6pm. Thanks you Doctor, bye."

I hung up and smiled at my phone. The results were finally here and Dr Montgomery had just called me to let me know she wanted to see us. I was happy but a little stressed though.

But it was going to be ok, it had to. 

 _To Cupcake <3 - 3.16 pm_: Cupcake ! We have an appointment with the Doctor at 6pm, meet me there after your work :) <3  
_From Cupcake <3 - 3.16 pm_: YEEEES ! :D <3 <3  
_From Cupcake <3 - 3.16 pm_: But wait, today ? You don't have to work ?

I winced, looking at the bar where i was ready to come in. Technically, i was supposed to work tonight. And i was also supposed to have a talk with my boss about my attitude from the last days. But it was kind of an emergency though, so...

 _To Cupcake <3 - 3.17 pm_: Don't worry, i'll be there anyway ;)  
_From Cupcake <3_ \- 3.17 pm: Ok :) 6pm at the hospital, see you there. Love you <3

I smiled, put my phone back in my pocket and pushed the door. It was going to be funny...

"Look who decide to show up today ! What a honnor !" Casey exclaimed from the counter, looking at me angrily as he wipped a glass dry.

I locked my jaw, taking a deep breath and made my way to the counter. I needed to stay calm and composed, i had been the one who had blew him up after all. And i kind of needed to ask him to let me go for a bit today too, so yeah, deep breath Karnstein.

"Hey" i mumbled, hanging my jacket. "I'm sorry for Friday and Saturday."

He snorted, shaking his head and grabbed another glass. "We really need to talk about your behavior from the last days Carmilla, it can't keep on this way. You've been late several times, you're leaving work in the middle of your shift, you call me at the last minute to tell me you won't be at work. And do not talk about your attitude, you've always been complicated to deal with, but lately it's getting worse."

"I know" i sighed, joining him behind the counter. "I know Casey, but at the moment i have some things in my mind and-"

"I don't care, Carmilla. You've been here for four years, you know the rules. When you're at work, i don't want to hear about your personal life and problems. I need you one hundred percent here, in the moment." He sighed, putting the glass down and took a step towards me. "Look kiddo" he said, dropping his hands on my shoulders. "You know you're a part of the family, and i love you. I'll always be here for you. If you need someone to talk to, or some advises i'll be happy to help. But during work hours, i need you to put everything on the side and focus."

I looked down, playing nervously with my jaw. I knew he had right, it was the deal from the start. "I'm sorry" i apologized, meeting his eyes with embarrassment. "I won't anymore."

He nodded a little and stared at me closely. "Can i ask you a question ?"

"Sure."

"Do you still want to work here ?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and swallowed. Sincerely, i didn't even know the answer myself. I loved it here, it was a place i felt happy and at home. I loved Casey and Kelly, and it had been my job for the past four years. I had learnt a lot and had met some incredible people. But i was starting to want something else. Laura and I were going to have a family and yeah, maybe it was time for me to take another step in my life.

"I-I don't know" i confessed, looking at him sorry. "I love this place and it had been the best job i had so far, but Laura and I want to start a family. I'm going to get pregnant and i think i need to move on to something new. But i'm still confused at the moment, i need more time to think about it."

He blinked, softly squeezing my shoulders. "Take the time you need kiddo. You grew up and it's normal to want new things in your life. I'm actually glad you have new plans and wants something else. Don't get me wrong, i love having you here, and you might be a pain in the ass most of the time but you're a great bartender. Though, i think you belong somewhere else. You're an artist Carmilla, you have a wonderful voice and a gift with music. Your drawings are also remarkable. I really think you should give it a try."

I chuckled a little and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, not going to happen."

Everybody kept telling me that, and yes i was maybe good it was true, but i knew i wasn't good enough. I wasn't stupid, it was practically impossible to enter the industry. And i was just a girl, playing music and drawing during her free time that was all. It was a passion, but nothing deserving to be known. Yes, it was one of my dream but it was the kind of dream you knew would never be realised.

"Why not ?"

"Because i'm aware it's hard to make a name out there and i don't want to take the risk and be disappointed."

"You know, taking risks is sometimes paying. I'm not saying it'll happen, maybe it will, maybe it won't but if you don't try you would never know. Dreams are made to be realised and lived."

I snickered, lifting my eyebrows up and down. "For the others maybe, but i'm not that lucky unfortunately."

"It's not about chance kiddo, it's about having guts" he retorted, staring at me seriously. "You want to make this dream comes true ? You work your ass up to make it real, you don't give up at the first difficulty and you believe in yourself. Look at Nicole, you saw how much she worked to make it to the top. It's been hard, but she never gave up. Unfortunately, the poor kid had her accident, but it doesn't remove the fact she fighted for her dream. She can be proud of herself for it."

I took a deep breath and locked my jaw. "It's not the same. Nicole had always managed to have what she wanted. It's always been this way."

I loved her and i wasn't jealous, it was just a true fact. Since we were kids, she always had what she wished. School, girls, jobs, everybody loved her and trusted her. And she was talented in everything she did. It wasn't the same thing with me though. I wasn't so lovable and gifted.

"She succeeds because she's not afraid to try. She wants something, she goes for it. That's all. And you should take example on her. You really are able to become famous with your arts. You're young, talented and had the attitude. You need to realize you're capable of everything you want, kiddo."

I folded my arms loosely against my chest and nodded a little, not nothering to hide my smile. "Thanks, Casey."

He winked and gently patted me on the arm, his smile getting wilder. "And i'm glad you're planning to start a family with the little Laura. I just hope the kid won't have your personality."

I snorted, shaking my head. "Shut up."

He chuckled and grabbed his dish towel back. "Anyway, tell me when you decide to leave the boat. I need to find someone else, and it's not going to be easy to replace someone like you."

"I will" i smiled a little, taking another towel. "But don't worry, i won't leave without getting sure to be well replaced."

"Good."

"Can i ask you just one last favor though ?" i asked with a sheepish smile.

He cocked an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. "What again ?"

"I need to go to the Doctor at 6pm" i replied with a little grimace. "But it won't be long and i'll be here for 8pm, promise. And i'll stay 'till we close !"

He groaned, shaking his head. "Carm-"

"Please, please, please. We got the results and we're going to know when we're going to start the procedure."

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand in his hair. "Fine."

"You're the fucking best !" i exclaimed, briefly hugging him. "Thanks."

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

I didn't know how people could find their way and not get lost in such a big place. Yale was really a huge campus and there were people everywhere. Normally i would stay outside, waiting for Wave to come out from her building but i wanted to pick her up from her last class today.

You know, a little surprise after her voicemail from this morning that had made me smile like a lovesick all day long.

Anyway, by sort of miracle i had managed to find the auditorium where she was and i was now leaned against a wall, patiently waiting for her to come outside. And maybe i had also stolen some flowers from the garden in the campus to make a homemade bouquet... I knew it was forbidden but i had to say that the result was pretty good. My grandma would be really proud of me !

I grinned and tilted my head, softly grazing the petals. I was always so amazed by the softness of them. The doors suddenly opened, revealing a mass of students getting out noisily. I pushed myself from the wall and walked inside, not bothering to wait for Wave to come out.

I stayed at the door though and stared at her in amusement. She was trying to erase some things on the blackboard, raised on her tip toes while talking animatedly with Mrs McCready.

I chuckled discretly, hid the bouquet behind my back and leaned against the wall near the door, not really daring to interrupt them. Maybe the discussion was serious, and yes Mrs McCready was nice but she was still her "boss" and i didn't want to give Wave troubles.

"Don't worry too much Waverly, i'll send you some indications tonight and if you have some doubts or questions, don't hesitate to email me" Mrs McCready replied, smiling reassuringly. She then turned her head to me and smiled warmly. "I'll see you tomorrow Waverly, have a good night" she said as she walked towards the exit, winking at me knowingly. I grinned and greeted her silently with a nod.

"Thanks, you too" Waverly answered, turning her head to her and finally acknowledging my presence in the room. "Babe !" she exclaimed, looking at me in awe.

I chuckled and slowly started to make my way to her. "So here's the thing" i started, keeping the flowers out of her sight. "This morning i got a message from a girl, telling me some old souvenirs from the day she first saw the love of her life, and the first time she kissed her."

She lifted her eyebrows in amusement and began to giggle, slowly putting the brush back on the desk. "Yeah ? And what did you think of it ?"

"Well, it actually made me think about our firsts in everything. The first time we've seen each other, the frist time we talked, the first time we kissed, the first time we made love" i smirked, stopping just a few inches from her. "Our first concert together. Our first fight, our first date, our first plan, our first place. Our first ' _i love you_ '."

"I said it first" she quickly stated with a teasing smile as she hopped on her desk.

I chuckled and blinked. "You're right, you said it first. But i was the one to kiss you first" i fought back, raising my chin up playfully.

She squinted her eye with a smirk. "Yeah, but i was the first to win our first bet."

"And i was the first one to lose our first bet" i laughed, lifting my eyebrows up and down smugly.

She giggled and shook her head, nipping at her lip. "I was the first taking the other on a date."

"I was the first to propose."

"I was the first to cook for the other."

"I was the first giving an orgasm to the other."

"First to wear the other's clothe."

"First to make a gift."

She groaned, scrunching her nose and stared at me thoughtful. "First to..."

I grinned and tilted my head playfully. "You're giving up ?"

"Never." She suddenly gasped and grinned. "Ok, it's not really something to get proud of but still. First to make a jealous scene."

I snorted, pinching my nose in amusement. "First to give you flowers, which by the way" i smiled, finally revealing the bouquet and closing the distance between us. "Fresh from the garden, just picked up like ten minutes ago just for you."

She giggled and shook her head, gently grabbing it. "They're gorgeous, thank you baby."

"Always a pleasure to please my beautiful wife" i declared, softly cupping her cheeks as i stepped between her legs. "Wait did i say beautiful ? Cause i actually meant stunning."

She rolled her eyes in amusement and laughed lightly. "Thanks you, it's sweet."

I winked and leaned to her, dropping a loving kiss on her lips. "Ready to go ?"

"Yes" she nodded, kissing me once again before hopping down and grabbing her stuffs. "So, i called Henry this morning."

I raised my eyebrows and winced. "Does Wynonna know ?"

"Not really, no" she confessed, looking at me sheepishly. "But i needed to shake things a little bit. And he's coming here for a few days. He told me he'll do everything he can to make things work again."

I smiled, starting to doodle on the blackboard with the chalk dust. It was a great news, i hoped it was going to work. "Are you going to tell Wynonna about it ?"

"Mmh, nope" she shook her head, closing her bag. "And you either. It stays between us babe."

"Ok" i agreed, rubbing my hands together to chase the dust away. "It's not really our business anyway."

"Right" she nodded, rolling her scarf around her neck. "Ok, i'm ready. Laura texted me the doctor has the results and they're going to meet her at 6."

"Yep, Carm told me" i grinned, heading to the door. "You're still going to Yoga ?"

"I don't know, i thought we could actually hang out a little just the two of us."

I looked at her pleasantly surprised. "I think i might like this idea very much. Do you have some place in mind ?"

"Nope, not particularly" she replied, snuggling under my arm. "Let's just walk and see where we're heading."

We made our way outside the campus and started to wander in the streets, chatting comfortably about our day. It had been a while we hadn't done something so simple but so great at the same time. No drama, no sorrow, just two young people in love and happy to share a moment together.

"So i was thinking about something today" she started, looking up at me with a cute grin.

I squinted my eyes with a smile and pecked her nose. "About what ?"

"Thanksgiving."

I sighed, rolling my eyes amused. "I already told you, i won't come to Disney with you. I know you're upset about it b-"

"I know, i know, let me finish" she cut me off, putting her hand on my mouth. I stopped to talk and frowned in confusion. She sighed and slowly removed her hand. "It really bothers me to be apart from you and i realized that you were always the one doing sacrifices. So, i thought it could change a little, and that's why i decided to not go to Disney but actually come with you."

Oh, it was unexpected.

I looked at her in surprise and stopped walking. "A-are you sure ? I mean, i'm really happy but i know you're excited to go to Disney and it'll be more thrilling than coming with me in my family. I won't blame you if you prefer to go to Disney with Laura, i swear."

I would actually be really pleased if she'd choose to come with me, cause i didn't want to be apart from her too. But i knew she was enthusiastic at the idea to go to Orlando and well, things were way better than at the beginning with my parents but it still wasn't the great love with my mother.

I had actually gave up years ago on that one.

"I want to be with you that's all. And it's been a while i didn't go with you to see your family, i miss Aly, Jamie and your dad. And your grandparents are going to be here too. So i took my decision and i'm coming with you. We'll go to Disney another time, together."

I beamed, tilting my head in bliss. "Well, in that case" i said, pulling her towards me and wrapping my arms around her waist. "They're going to be excited to see you."

She grinned, sliding her arms around my neck and nodded. "I'll be nice with your mother, promise."

"Don't make promise you can't hold" i warned, teasingly.

She chuckled with a tiny shrug. "You'll see, i'll behave."

"Good."

"Perfect."

"Perfectly, perfect" i retorted back, looking at her mischieviously.

She laughed and pulled my head down towards hers. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly."

 

* * *

 

_**Carm - POV :** _

 

"Where are you ?" Laura asked me on the phone as i walked out the elevator. "You're ten minutes late."

"I know, i know" i sighed, rushing in the hallway towards the doctor office. "But i got hold up at work and the traffic was a bitch" i explained, finally seeing her. I hung up and grimaced, joining her. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, she didn't came for us yet" she grinned, kissing me tenderly. "How are you ?"

"Nervous, but good nerves. And eager to know when we can start the thing" i smiled, taking her hands. "What about you ?"

She beamed and squeezed my hands, bouncing a little. "Nervous, excited, impatient and i also really need to pee" she added in a whisper.

I snickered and frowned a little. "Why you didn't go yet ?"

"I was afraid she'll come while i was away."

I blinked and nodded towards the bathroom. "Go don't worry, i'll tell her to wait."

She beamed and didn't lose time to run towards the bathroom. I chuckled and took a seat on a chair, finally resting for a few minutes. I was still a little disturbed by my conversation with Casey to be true. I really needed to talk about it with Laura and had her opinion on it. But not right now, nope, tonight was about Charlie.

I grinned and dropped my hands on my belly, filling it with air. Yep, it had definitely became a habit to do it now. It was childish and so out of character i know, but i didn't care. I loved the feeling too much to stop.

"Miss Karnstein" Doctor Montgomery suddenly said, looking at me in amusement. "I hope i'm not interrupting something."

I lifted my eyebrows and stood up, laughing embarrassingly. "No, sorry i was just-"

"I'm here, i'm here !" Laura exclaimed, running towards us in hurry. "Sorry, i was just in the bathroom. How are you ?"

I chuckled and grabbed Laura's hand, looking at the doctor closely. She seemed happy and amused. It was postive, right ? She wouldn't be so relaxed if she had bad news, uh ?

"I'm good, thank you. Shall we ?" she said, gesturing for us to follow her in her office.

Laura and me took place on the chairs and looked at her as she made her way behind her desk, glancing at some papers in her hand.

"So, like you know i got the results earlier today" she started, putting her glasses on. "And i got some times to take a look at it."

I swallowed and grabbed Laura's hand nervously. "And ?" i asked as Laura rubbed smooth circles on the back of my hand. "Everything's ok ?"

"Well," she dropped the tests on her desk and looked back and forth between us, putting her glasses away. "I think we should take another appointment, and the sooner as possible."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help it, cliffhangers keep showing up when i'm writing. I'm sorry guys... :p


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) Time to know what our lovely Addison Montgomery talked about ! Enjoy :)
> 
> (Oh and " T ", i hope you don't mind but i used a part of what you said in your last comment, changed it a little bit and included it in the dialogue. I thought it suits right, so thanks :) )

* * *

  
** _Laura - POV :_ **

 

"Well," she dropped the test on her desk and looked back and forth between Carm and I, putting her glasses away. "I think we should take another appointment, and the sooner the better."

I looked at her completely taken aback. Another appointment ? Why ?

"W-what do you mean ?" i asked hesitantly, squeezing Carm's hand tightely. "Did you find something bad ?"

She looked at us and started to smile. "No, not at all. I just thought you were ready and eager to start to build a beautiful family."

I opened my eyes wild, feeling all the nervousness leaving my body in an instant. I turned my head to Carm who was smiling brightly, apparently as relieved as me.

"You scared me Doctor, i thought you had found some disease or some shit" she chuckled, shaking her head. "So, everything's good ?"

"Yes, everything is perfectly fine" she confirmed with a nod, all smiley. "So like i explained to you on Friday, you're going to start to take fertility medications to control the ovulation cycle. In the meantime, you should start to find a sperm donor. Did you decide if you wanted a known donor or an anonymous one ?"

Carm and I both looked at each other. We hadn't really talked about it with the events that had happened during this week end.

"We don't know yet" Carm replied, turning her head back to the Doctor.

"Alright. Then take time to make your choice, and you'll tell me when you'll know ok ? Meanwhile, like i said we're going to start a treatment for your ovulation and checked out with ultrason if everything's going as expected."

"Ok" i nodded, beaming excitedly. "Thank you Mrs Montgomery !"

She chuckled lightly and tilted her head. "I'm really glad to share this journey with you, and i'm sure everything is going to go smoothly."

"Thanks" Carm smiled, lacing her fingers with mine. "So the next appointment is for the ultrason ?"

"Exactly." She grabbed a pen and put back her glasses on, before starting to write. "However, it will depend on the date you'll start to take the medication. So I'm going to give you a prescription with all the indications written down for the intake, and when you'll have picked up the treatment at the drugstore, give me a call so we can schedule the first ultrasound." She signed the prescription and gave it to Carmilla with a smile. "Sounds right ?"

"Sounds perfect" Carm retorted happily.

"And we're going to find a donor too" i added with a smile.

"Like i said, take the time you need" she replied with a warm smile. "Alright, any questions ?"

"No, everything's clear. Thank you, Mrs Montgomery."

We said our goodbyes and made our way outside. As soon as the door closed, i jumped in Carm's arms and kissed her passionately. I couldn't keep all my joy inside anymore. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist, lifting me up a bit from the floor and spinning me around.

I squealed in delight and held her tight, nestling my head in her neck. "We're going to have a baby."

"Yes, yes, yes." She put me down, cupped my cheeks and gave me another kiss. "I fucking love you, Laura Hollis" she whispered against my lips, her eyes all shinning.

I bit my lip and grabbed her wrists, staring at her with a beaming smile. "The feeling is mutual."

She chuckled and pulled me back in her arms. "Come on, let's tell the good news to everybody before i got to go back to work."

"Yes" i agreed, taking her hand and going towards the elevator. "Are you finally going to tell your parents ?"

She had after all chosen to keep the surprise until we were sure everything was alright. But now we were, it was finally time to share the good news. And i was certain Peter and Vicky would be ecstatic. I hadn't told Carm about it, but her mom had already asked me about kids a few months ago. I was still unconvinced back then, but she hadn't hidden her enthusiasm at the idea to become a grandma though.

"Yep, but i'll tell them in person during Thanksgiving" she replied, calling the elevator. "It's soon enough, i can wait two more weeks."

I smiled and nodded, leaning against her. I would have liked to be with her for this announcement. "I wish i could be here" i said, glancing at her sorry.

"I do too. Maybe you could come with me ?" she proposed with a little shrug.

"What ?"

"Come with me" she repeated, turning to me. "I know you're excited to go to Disney and everything, but i would be happy if you were with me to announce it. And i'll bring you to Disney another time, i swear."

I stared at her slightly taken aback and pinched my lips. I was a little hesitant to be sincere. I was actually happy to spend Thanksgiving with my dad, Lily and Wave at Disney but at the same time i wanted to be with Carm too. And it was rather rare of her to request something from me...

"Can i think about it ?" i asked with a small smile.

"Of course." She blinked and came in the elevator. "But it's ok if you prefer to not come with me, i just thought i could ask."

I sighed and joined her inside before pushing the button. "It's not that i don't want to come with you Carm, it's just that i already said to my dad i'll come with them."

"You are allowed to change your mind."

"Yes, i know that" i replied, rolling my eyes. "I just need time to think about it. Anyway, how things went with Casey ?"

"Good and unexpected, actually."

I turned my head to her with furrowed brows. "Unexpected ?"

She shrugged and pushed herself out from the wall to walk outside the elevator. "He asked me if i still wanted to work at the Pub."

Oh, it was indeed unexpected. Yes, she had been a little uncaring for a few days but Carm loved her work, i didn't see why he would ask this kind of question.

"And what did you say ?" i enquired, following her outside the hospital.

"That i didn't really know" she confessed, shrugging a little as she headed to our car.

I stopped and frowned. "What do you mean, you don't know ?"

She sighed and glanced back at me, not stopping to walk. "I mean that i don't know Cupcake, i need to think about it."

"But i don't understand, i thought you love your job."

"And i do, but maybe i want something else now." She unlocked the car and started to climb inside. "Come on Cupcake, it's freezing."

I frowned and joined her, determined. It wasn't the end of this conversation, i needed some answers. "Something else ? Like what ? For how long did you think about it ? Why you didn't tell me anything ?" i quickly questionned as soon as i sat inside.

She snickered, turning the heat on and looked at me amused. "Ok, breathe Lauronica Mars i'm going to answer all your questions. Relax."

"Well, come on. I'm all ears."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I started to think about it just a few days ago, it just came in my mind when i was thinking about the baby and how our lives were about to change. And i realized we were going to build a family and i maybe want something else than being a bartender now. But i don't really know, i didn't give it so much thoughts yet. And i wanted to talk about it with you before taking a decision."

Now it was clearer. And actually a great news.

I beamed and grabbed one of her hand. "You know that i'll support you whatever you decide to do, and you know as well that i always thought you could do something else than just bartending. I don't say it's not a good job, i respect so much bartenders because it's a hard work, but you can do so much besides that. And i'm not even talking about your skills in music or arts, i'm talking about everything. You have so much potential in you Carm."

She smiled shyly, squeezing my fingers. "Thanks, Cutie."

I grinned and kissed her knuckles. "Do you already have an idea in mind or ?"

"No, not yet. I guessed i could take some time with the pregnancy to think about it. It's not like i'm going to be able to do something else for the moment."

"That's true" i nodded, chuckling a little. "But don't you think i'm going to let you be a lazy ass all day long."

She laughed and shrugged. "I'll be pregnant, i'll do whatever i want."

"No way."

"You'll see" she smirked, winking at me. "Anyway, thanks for all the nice things you said. And, i'll tell you if i find an idea."

I grinned and leaned to her. "Deal" i whispered before dropping a kiss on her lips in amusement.

 

* * *

 

_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

"So i called my mom and told her you were coming with me on Thanksgiving" Nicole informed me, walking into our bedroom. "She sounded surprise. Though, i can't tell you she seemed really happy about it."

How's surprising ! It wasn't like Carrie and me disliked each other from the start. Well, it wasn't as bad as it used to be at the beginning but we still didn't really get along, even with some effort from both parts. We were just not made for being friends, that happened sometimes. But fortunately, it was another story with the rest of Nicole's family and it what mattered the most to me.

I chuckled, stopping to read the paper i needed to grad and looked up to her. I quickly frowned and tilted my head. "Am i having vision, or are you actually doing laundry ?"

"Yes, i am ma'am" she grinned, lifting her chin proudly with the laundry basket in her hands. She stepped in front of the bed and emptied it, scattering all the clothes on the mattress and Cooper. "There was like a mountain of dirty clothes in the bathroom and i was bored. So i thought i could be useful" she explained, patting Cooper's head before grabbing a tshirt.

I arched an eyebrow and chewed the tip of my pencil, staring at her playfully. "You know, you could be useful in so many other ways."

She chuckled and glanced at me, folding the top against her chest. "Yeah ? I thought you were busy grading papers."

"Yes, but" i pushed away my papers and rolled on my knees with a mischievious smirk. "I guess i could use a little break" i stated, crawling towards her seductively.

Well the best i could, at least. Cause it wasn't with a blue bottom pj's covered with penguins and an old loose washed-out tshirt that i was really hot and sexy. But seeing Nicole's expression, she didn't really seem to care after all. I grinned and stopped before her, gently taking away the clothe in her hand and pulling her closer to me by the lace of her sweatpant.

"Do you need some company during your little break ?" she smirked, softly releasing my hair from my rubber band before running her fingers through it.

I shivered and nipped at my lip, sneaking my hands under her tank top. "I wouldn't mind at all" i murmured as i lifted her top a little.

I locked my gaze with hers and started to place light kisses on her belly, careful to graze her skin just barely. She pulled her stomach in, releasing a shaky breath and tightened her grip in my hair. I grinned, continuing to kiss her and slid my hands on her ass, dragging her closer to me.

She smirked at me, her eyes getting darker over the seconds and softly tucked a finger under my chin, lifting my head up. She slowly leaned down to me and captured my lips in a heated kiss, gently pushing me back on the mattress. I smiled and wrapped my legs around her hips, immobilizing her body against mine.

"How many time do we have ?" she softly asked, nipping my earlobe as one of her sneaky hand cupped my breast expertly.

I closed my eyes and arched my back, whimpering discretly. We kind of had forgotten to close the door if i remembered right. "As long as you want, baby" i murmured, holding her closer to me with my hands tangled in her hair.

She could take all the evening and night if she wanted, as long as she kept touching me like this.

She hummed, her hand sliding on my other breast and slowly started to rock her hips against mine. I let out a little moan and turned my head to her, catching her lips for a kiss. 

"Guys !" Laura suddenly exclaimed. "We're going to have a-" she stopped as Nicole and I both turned our heads to her in annoyance. "Baby" she finished with a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

Carm emerged besides her by wrapping an arm around her neck and looked at us teasingly. "Why am i not even surprised ?"

"Shut up" Nicole chuckled, pushing herself from me and standing up. "We were just kissing."

I snorted, lifting my eyebrows up and down in amusement. Yeah, not really my definition of " _just kissing_ ". I rolled up too and looked at them with huge smile. "So it's all good ? I'm gonna be auntie again ?"

"Yes !" Laura confirmed enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around Carm's waist with a beaming smile. "Carm is going to start to take some medication for her ovulation and then, once we have the donor, we can do the first attempt."

Carm grinned and stared at us playfully. "And then, you'll have to do whatever i request."

"Yeah, obviously" Nicole chuckled, looking at her in amusement. "In your dreams."

I giggled. "Why do i expect nothing but being a nightmare from you ?"

She smirked, throwing us a wink. "You know it. Anyway, i need to get back to work."

"No" Laura whined with a frown. "Not yet."

She sighed and glanced at her sorry. "I'm sorry Cupcake." She brushed her cheek and tilted her head. "I'll text you." She kissed her tenderly and glanced at us with a smirk. "Bye dimwits."

"Bye loser" Nicole laughed, flipping her off. She chuckled and left, letting Laura hanging at our doorway with a pout.

I looked at her amused and raised my eyebrows. "Don't worry, you're going to see her again."

She rolled her eyes amused and stuck out her tongue. "Whatever. I'm going to change" she announced, already leaving the room.

I chuckled and grabbed my papers and pencil back. Not that i was so motivated to do it, but with the amount of assignments i needed to grade, i better resumed my work.

"Guess our little break is finished" Nicole noticed teasingly.

"I'm sorry" i apologized, glancing at her with a pout. "But i have so much to do and it's due in two days."

"Don't worry, i understand." She picked a clothe from the bed and grinned playfully. "I have some better work to do than making out with you, anyway."

I giggled and tilted my head. "So, your mom wasn't happy to hear that i was coming with you ?"

She snorted and looked at me amused. "Let's say she didn't really expressed her enjoyment. But my dad was really happy if it can make you feel better."

I grinned satisfied. Maybe Carrie and I weren't best friend, but it was another story with Robert. He was awesome, the step-father everybody wanted. He was funny, warm and a huge dork. A little like Nicole actually. And it was always a pleasure to spend time with him.

"Though, i need to warn you about something" she suddenly said, looking at me with a grimace.

I cocked an eyebrow and narrowed my eyes. "What ?"

Something was telling i wasn't going to like what she was on the verge to say.

"My mom told me Jamie was coming with Taylor."

I pinched my lips and lifted my eyebrows up and down. Obviously, she would be here. She was still Jamie's girlfriend after all. Well, they were going on and off for years but still, they were together at the moment. Our paths had unfortunately crossed several times in five years, and even though it hadn't gone wild like the first time, the tension was still palpable between the two of us.

She could claim being in love with Jamie as much as she wanted, she would always stayed one of Nicole's ex-girlfriend in my eyes.

"Right, of course" i snorted. "Because Ashley, the bitchy blonde wasn't enough. Now, i'm going to find back Taylor, the bimbo blonde" i cheered sarcastically. "Fucking awesome."

She snickered and stared at me in amusement. "She's not that bad, you both just started things from the wrong foot."

I glared at her, smiling ironically. "Yes, because meeting your brother for the first time and discovering her girlfriend was the girl you screwed during your senior year in High School was so encouraging to start thing in a good way."

"Mmh" she winced, chuckling lightly. "Not the best first encounter, indeed."

"We agree" i blinked, throwing a sock on her playfully. "Tell me Aly is sure to be here, at least."

"Yep" she grinned, shaking her head from side to side all happy. "The bratz's coming."

I smiled and glanced at Laura who made her way back in the room, her Harry Potter's pj's on. Yeah, i had to admit that our pyjamas were not the sexiest of all.

"Better Granger ?" i asked, teasingly.

"Yes" she grinned, climbing on the bed and laying down next to Cooper. "Who's the bratz ?" she asked, snuggling against Coop'.

I smiled and spread my legs out, resting my feet on her back as Nicole watched her amused. "Aly" she replied, folding a jean carefully. "We were talking about Thanksgiving."

Oh, maybe i needed to inform Laura i wasn't coming with her anymore.

"Yeah, by the way L., i'm going with Nicole and Carm."

She snorted and turned her head to me in amusement. "Of course, you do."

I shrugged and chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean ?"

"You wouldn't stand to be apart from Nicole, especially if you were in Disney without her."

Fair point.

"What can i say, the girl is crazy about me" Nicole said with an exaggerate sigh. "I mean, i tried to get rid of her but she's kind of clingy." She looked at me playfully and grinned childishly.

I squinted at her, trying to keep a smile at bay but why bothering with the face she was making right now. It was too hard. "Asshole" i chuckled, tossing my pen on her.

She giggled and avoid it skillfully. "Try again" she taunted me, smugly.

I rolled my eyes amused and looked back at Laura who was laughing. "As you can see, i'm married to a kid."

"Mmh, i know the feeling. You know, Carm actually asked me to come with her too earlier."

"Come where ?" Nicole asked with a frown.

"With you guys, at Thanksgiving. She wants me to be here when she'll tell her parents and Will about the baby."

I looked at her surprised and grinned. "And what did you say ?"

She wrinkled her nose and shrugged a little, letting her head on Cooper's. "That i needed to think about it."

"Uh, don't need to think anymore. You're coming too" i said with a frown, kicking her ass with my heels.

Laura chuckled and looked back at me, pushing my feet away with her butt. "I know. And i want to but i already told to my dad i'll come with him. And he seems so happy about it."

I rolled my eyes and giggled a little. "Your dad is always happy about everything Laura, i'm sure he won't mind that much."

"Mmh, you're right."

"If Carm asked you, it means she really wants it, you know" Nicole commented, glancing at me knowingly.

I grinned and winked discretely. Team Haught all the way, ladies and gentlemen !

"Yes, i'm aware" Laura sighed, rolling on her back and spreading her arms out. "But i don't know."

I squinted my eyes and looked at her closely. She was keeping something for herself. "Ok, what's the actual matter ?" i inquired, running my foot on her face playfully.

Damn, i was definitely in a teasing mood tonight.

She sighed amused and shoved my foot away with the back of her hand. "It's nothing."

"Spill it."

"Fine" she groaned and pouted. "I don't really want to see Will."

Oh, right i had forgotten about Carm's brother. The two didn't really like each other. I couldn't really blame her though, the guy was a little, let's say taciturn. But he had a complicated and hard childhood, so we couldn't actually blame him too much for his gloominess.

Though, Nicole and I didn't really like him too to be honest. However, for different reasons. For my part, like Laura i had some trouble with his attitude. I mean yes, Carmilla could be broody and dark as well sometimes but it wasn't the same. Carm was a big softie inside and she was actually full of love. But with Will, i didn't feel the same way. He made me feel uncomfortable...

And for Nicole, it was more due to the history between Carm and him but i didn't know too much about it. I think it was one of their story kept secret just between the two of them.

"Yeah, don't tell that to Carm if you don't want to get in a fight" Nicole advised with big eyes.

I grimaced and tilted my head to the side. "Yes. And i understand you don't want to see him, i'm not a big fan of the man too. But come on, Nicole and I'll be there. And you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to."

"I know" she puffed her cheek and looked back and forth between us. "Ok, i'm coming but you won't let him alone with me, right ?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Promise."

Nicole laughed too, taking three socketballs in her hands and started to juggle in concentration. "Scoot Honor L. We'll keep an eye on him."

I rolled my eyes amused and chuckled. "Always showing off, uh ?" i teased her, actually enjoying the show.

She smirked, keeping her eyes on the socks and stepping to follow the balls when needed. "You love it." She suddenly stopped and watched Laura with a smile. "Did you train Young Padawan ?"

She giggled and nodded enthusiastically, rolling out of the bed in an instant. "Yes !" She walked next to Nicole and lifted her index finger. "Wait." She tied her hair up and cracked her fingers. "Ok, i'm ready."

Nicole chuckled and gave her the balls. "May the force be with you."

"Thanks, Master" she retorted, smiling goofily.

I stared at them with a frown and pinched my lips in entertainment. Put two geeky dorks together and here was the result. A moment full of dorkyness. And ok, totally endearing too, yes. Although, i was a little disappointed that Carm wasn't here with me to witness that. Usually, her and I would look at them in horror and mocked their ' _knowledge_ ' (as they called it) with pure enjoyment.

Guess, i'll have to tell her about it later.

Nicole jumped on the bed next to me and pulled me towards her with a grin. I looked at her amused and tapped her nose playfully. "Are you aware, you're both ridiculous ?"

She shrugged, grinning wilder. "Yes, we are. Thank you."

I snorted and looked back at Laura, dropping my head on Nicole's chest. "Ok, show us what the ' _Master_ ' teached you" i requested with a teasing smile.

"Shut up" Nicole chuckled, softly pinching my hips. "Come on L., make me proud."

She beamed with a firm nod and looked back at the balls with narrowed eyes. "Here we go."

 

* * *

 

_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

I had came home around 2am last night and i hadn't been able to close an eye since then. Reason ? Easy. Just too excited about the idea to have a baby. Honestly, i wasn't usually that thrilled about good news, but here was a great exception.

So being the first awake with an impressive good mood in spite of my sleepless night, i had decided to take advantage of it and made everybody's breakfast while they were still asleep. Actually, at first i had just planned to make Laura's one, but my happy mood had convinced me to make for all the house.

And after cooking a real breakfast feast and putting everything on the kitchen table, here i was just ending to prepare a tray full of food for my favourite Cupcake. I had filled it with pancakes, slice of fruits, cookies, a coffee for me and a hot chocolate for her. 

I admitted that i had been a little carried away this morning. There was food for a week. But i was pretty sure they wouldn't complain about it, especially with Nicole and Wynonna who ate like five people.

I looked down at the tray and narrowed my eyes. Something was missing... You know, the detail that would make the difference.

I took a look around and stopped when my eyes caught a glimpse of flowers on the kitchen counter. I smirked and cocked an eyebrows. I didn't know from where they were coming from, but it was exactly what i needed. I grabbed one of the white tulip and disposed it in a glass of water with a smile.

"Here. Perfect."

I made my way back to our bedroom, carrying the tray carefully and slowly kicked the door opened with one of my foot. Good, she was still asleep. I placed the food on the top of the dresser and walked to the bed, sliding beneath the comforter just behind her. I propped myself on an elbow, resting my cheek in the palm of my hand, and started to soflty brushed her hair.

"Cupcake" i whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on her shoulder. "Time to wake up."

She hummed a little and nodded, rolling on her back. I smirked and stared at her in awe. One of the perk with Laura was that she was very easy to wake up, it was unbelievable. Just one word or touch and hop, she was up and ready for the day. I really didn't know how she could do it.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked up at me with a cute smile. "Hey."

"Hey" i smirked and leaned down once again, kissing her on the mouth this time.

She smiled against my lips and pushed me down, instantly nestling her head in my neck while slipping a leg between mine with a satisfied sigh. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her body, burying my face in her hair. She slowly slid one of her hand under my tshirt and began to trace some patterns on my belly. I closed my eyes in amusement and held her tighter against me with the good intention to enjoy this moment.

"Why are you already awake ?" she mumbled against my neck, dropping a kiss on my jaw.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm fucking restless since last night."

She lifted her head up with a beaming smile and bit her lip. "Excited about something ?"

I snickered, watching her playfully. "You have no idea" i stated, cupping one of her cheek and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as i rolled above her.

She moaned in surprise and quickly snaked her arms and legs around my body before turning us around with a force i was always fascinated by. I smirked and rolled us around once again with the clearly intention to stay on top this morning.

"Carm !" she laughed, looking at me with big eyes.

"Laura !" i said back, mimicking her expression teasingly.

She shook her head in amusement and turned us around, but maybe with too much power this time cause we soon found ourselves on the floor.

"Oh my God" i groaned, half laughing with my hands on her hips. Even in the fall the dwarf had still managed to stay on top. "Well done, Buttercup."

She laughed heartidly and stayed on top of me, placing both of her hands on each side of my face. "You should wake me more often."

I smirked and slowly sneaked my hands on her back beneath her shirt. "You didn't see everything yet."

"What do you mean ?" she smiled with a little frown.

"Get off me and you'll see."

She squinted her eyes and slowly raised up, helping me to stand up too. She ran a hand in her hair, looking at me in amusement and lifted her eyebrows. "So ?"

"Well," I winked and shuffled towards the dresser to show her the tray with my hand. "I thought we could use a breakfast in bed this morning."

She stared at it with hungry eyes and grinned wildly. "Awesome. Bring it over here !" she requested, jumping back on the bed and patting the mattress with enthusiasm.

I chuckled and joined her with the tray, placing it carefully next to her. "That was exactly the reaction i had pictured."

She giggled and grabbed the flower with a scrunched nose. "What did i do to own all of this ?" she questionned, gesturing to all the food.

"Nothing" i shrugged with a smirk, reaching for a pancake. "I just felt extremely happy today and i thought i could make you smile from the moment you would open your eyes."

She looked at me in surprise and smiled with tenderness. "Mission accomplished babe." I winked and started to eat with a pleased smile. She took her hot chocolate and smelled it with delight, before staring at me once again. "I'm coming with you by the way."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and swallowed my bite. "Where ?"

"Virginia, for Thanksgiving."

Oh, great. I would lie if i say that i hadn't been a little disappointed and sad by her refusal yesterday. I hadn't really understood why she had refused, it wasn't like she could go to Disney another time. Ok, yeah it was maybe selfish of me for wanting her with me but it was for an important reason. I really wanted her by my side when i'd tell my family about the baby.

So i didn't know what had made her change her mind, but it was an excellent news.

I smiled and lifted my eyebrows in delight. "Awesome."

"Wave's coming too, by the way."

I cocked an eyebrow and snickered amused. It wasn't that surprising. But i was actually glad, i would have miss her too. Not that i'd admit that out loud. "Of course, she is."

"Mmh, do you think Casey could keep Cooper and Cookie ?"

I nodded and took a sip of my coffee. "Yep, i don't think he would mind."

She nodded and resumed to eat with a childish smile on. I chuckled and stared at her with fondness. "What ?" she asked with an amused frown.

"Nothing" i blinked, tucking a lock behind her ear with a smile. "Just thank you, for coming with me."

She chewed and smiled playfully. "It's so weird to see you so caring and loving at what-" she glanced at the clock with narrowed eyes and turned her head back to me. "6.30 am. You're usually a big grumpy ass when you're up at this hour. But i'm totally into it."

I snorted, taking a slice of apple. "Enjoy, cause i'm sure i'm gonna be a pain in the ass for the rest of the day when i'm finally gonna feel the lack of sleep."

She chuckled and gently sucked her thumb mischieviously. "Don't worry, i plan to enjoy it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who's excited to see Taylor again ? I'm sure a lot are eager ! :p
> 
> Haha, thanks for reading guys, you're the best :)


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

  
_**Nicole - POV :** _

The last two weeks had happened in a rush. Carmilla had started her treatment for the ovulation, Laura had finally talked to her father about her encounter with her mother and Henry had came to New Haven for Wynonna. Things were slowly becoming better between the two, but there was still a long way to go. Wynonna had been pleasantly surprised by his coming but was still angry and hurt. Though, i was certain things were going to settle with time.

For my part, i had finally got an answer about the project i had applied for. They wanted to meet me to talk about it, and i have an appointment scheduled with them at my return from Virginia. I wasn't going to lie, i was really nervous but i was excited too. It meant that a new chapter in my professional life was going to begin. Not the one i had thought of, i admit, but it was still a good one.

But for the moment, we had arrived in Virginia earlier in the morning and i was really decided to enjoy those four days with my family. My brother and sister were supposed to come tomorrow morning, while my grandparents had planned to come in the evening today. For now, my parents and Carm's one were still at work so we had decided to hang out in town during the afternoon, waiting for them to return home.

It was always weird to come back here, especially with Waverly. I had spent all my childhood and teenage years in this town, i had so many memories and it was actually strange to think Waverly wasn't in it. It was stupid, i know, i'd had a life before i got to know her, but still it was odd to think i had spent so much time without her.

"Remind me why we're here ?" Carm asked, arching an eyebrow at me boringly.

"Because the girls don't want to show up empty-handed" i replied, taking a seat on the edge of the fountain with a long sigh.

After taking a peaceful walk in town, Wave and Laura had decided to stop by the mall to find something to buy for our parents before we go back home. It was nice of them, but not really necessary to be honest. But they were stubborn anyway, so why bothering ?

Carm growled and dropped next to me, taking a glance around. "I hate this place as much as i used to."

I chuckled and lifted my eyebrows up and down. "Yeah, tell me about it."

The mall was actually good for a small town like ours, but let's say it hadn't really been the place where we used to spend our time with Carm. In Middle School, during Carm's emo phase and my tomboy's one, we used to hang out in the skatepark because we were cool and rebel you know. We were listening some Avril Lavigne and Fall Out Boy's songs, skateboarding and hating the world.

Then, we started High School and we changed for other styles, thanks God for Carmilla. She slowly became the badass girl with her leather jacket and black skinny jeans, not giving a damn about anything, flirting with girls and breaking their hearts as i turned into the Captain of the Basketball team, sleeping with the cheer squad and stealing every girls i wanted from their boyfriends.

"I'm hungry" Carm complained, turning her head to me with a frown.

I raised my eyebrows in amusement. "Already ? You just had a bretzel, like half an hour ago."

She groaned with a shrug. "It's the damn hormones. I'm always hungry."

"What is going to be when you'll be really pregnant." She grinned and touched her belly happily. I stared at her and smiled softly. "Come on, let's get tell the girls we're going to grab something to eat."

She nodded and followed me towards the home decor shop where the girls had been for a while now. It had been such a bad idea to show them this store in the first place, now i was thinking about it.

We shuffled around the aisles and finally found them chatting in front of some shelves full of different mugs and bowls. Waverly had a basket, already full of goodies (not that surprising) while Laura was carrying a whool blanket in her arms.

"Oh boy" Carm mumbled next to me as we joined them.

I snickered and nudged her playfully. "I guess they mixed up Thanksgiving with Christmas."

Laura turned to us in surprise and unfolded the blanket excitedly. "Carm ! Look what i found for your mother ! Do you think she's going to like it ? I thought it would fit great with your couch !"

Carm arched an eyebrow and snorted in amusement. "Relax Cupcake. It's perfect, don't worry."

"Great" she beamed and kissed her cheerfully. "Wait, i need to show you something else for Charlie !" she suddenly said, grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

I chuckled and looked at Wave amused. "Are you done, Babe ?"

"Almost" she replied, her eyes fixed on the mug in her hand. "Do you think Jane would like it ?"

I stepped to her, snaked my arms around her waist by behind and dropped my chin on her shoulder. "You know my grandma loves everything coming from you."

"You're not helping me, you know" she giggled, turning her head to me lovingly. I grinned and dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Oh my God. Nicole Haught, is that really you ?!" a girl's voice suddenly echoed from behind us.

I turned my head in an instant and quickly opened my eyes big, stepping back from behind Wave. "Lucy ?!"

"Yeah !" She laughed and grabbed me in her arms, gleefully. "Oh my God, it's really you !"

I chuckled, pulling back and looked at her still taken aback. Lucy had been one of my teammate and we used to be close during High School. Not in an intime way though, we had just been friends and had never flirted or had sex together. It had actually been one of my rule during High School, never crossed the line with one of my teammate. And i had never seen her more than a friend, anyway.

"I can't believe it" i said, shaking my head in awe. We hadn't seen each other since High School, and it was such a great surprise. "Babe" i said, turning to Wave in excitement and stepping next to her. "Let me introduce you to Lucy, one of my basketball teammate . And Lucy, this is my wife Waverly."

Wave smiled rather warmly and leaned against me. "Hey."

"Hey ! Such a pleasure to finally meet you in person" she stated, staring at her with a huge smile.

I frowned and tilted my head. "You already saw her ?"

"Oh, yeah i saw you both on a magazine one day."

I lifted my eyebrows surprised and chuckled. "What ?"

She looked at me amused and rolled her eyes, slapping my arm playfully. "Come on, don't pretend you're not famous. You played professional, you almost made it to the WNBA. I heard about your accident though, it's a shame. I'm so sorry for you."

I stiffened and smiled the best i could. I felt better about the all thing but it still hurt a little to hear about it. Although, i knew that i needed to get used to it. I was obviously aware that people were going to remind me about my accident for the rest of my life, and the chances i had got to made it _almost_ to the top.

I suddenly felt Wave's hand in my lower back, starting to gently rub small circles. "So you both met at High School ?" she asked, changing the subject right in time.

And i was really grateful for it.

"Yes, we began to play together during Sophomore year."

"Great" she smiled and slowly turned her head to Carm and Laura who were coming back, engaged in an argument.

"No, we're not taking it yet. It brings bad luck to buy something so soon" Laura said, shaking her head with a frown as she grabbed a teddy bear from Carm's hand.

Carm rolled her eyes with a snort and took back the bear. "It's some bullshit superstition, Cupcake. And i remind you that you were the one who showed it to me."

"Yes, but it was just for you to see. Not to buy it !" she argued back, yanking the teddy back with a bunched up face.

Carm glared at her and folded her arms against her chest. "Fine, but it'll be your fault if Charlie-" she suddenly stopped as she finally aknowledged Lucy's presence. "Lucy ?"

"Carmilla."

I pinched my lips and stared at them in amusement, but a little afraid too. See, Lucy was one of Carm's victim. My old teammate used to have a huge crush on Carm during junior year, and Carm had done nothing else but played with her for months until they started dating in senior year. It had lasted just three months though, before she found herself heart-broken after catching Carm having sex with another girl in the locker room.

Yep, before Laura, Carm wasn't really known to be faithful to be true. And she didn't really care about other people's feelings either. But things had really changed in five years. Well, except for Lucy who seeing her face now, had still a lot of hate for my best friend.

"Laura" Laura suddenly introduced herself, looking at Carm and Lucy and then at me and Wave in confusion.

I snickered, glancing at her reassuringly and cleared my throat. "Laura, this is Lucy. Carm and I used to go to High School with her."

"Oh, great" she replied, grinning kindly to Lucy. "Nice to meet you, i'm Carmilla's girlfriend."

It seemed to catch Lucy's attention as she finally turned her head to Laura with a surprised expression. "Carmilla's girlfriend ?" She laughed mockingly and briefly glared at Carm before looking back at Laura. "I wish you luck. it never last too long with Carmilla before she breaks your heart."

Carm snorted and grabbed Laura's hand, protectively. "I can see you didn't turn the page yet."

"Oh let me guess" Wave whispered in my ear. "They dated ?"

I looked down at her with amusement. "Kinda" i confirmed in a murmur. "Until, she found Carm sleeping with another girl."

"Ouch."

I snorted with a little nod and looked back at Carm, Laura and Lucy. It was going to be interesting, and it was actually funny to not be the one in this situation for once.

"I did" Lucy retorted. "I just want to warn her about the person you really are."

"Who is ?" Laura asked with furrowed brows.

"A cold heartless bitch. Who is going to cheat on you at the first occasion. It's always the case with her."

Carm locked her jaw, throwing her a death glare as Laura lifted her eyebrows in entertainment. "Well, sorry to disappoint you Lucy, but seems like she changed. Cause we've been together for five years, and she's been nothing but loving, caring and faithful to me."

"True" i confirmed with a blink, smiling wildly. "They've been together since the summer after High School, actually."

It was no denying, Carm had been heartless during her teenage years and had hurt a lot of girls by playing with them without caring about the damages. I had been the only exception. But she had grown up, and she wasn't the same anymore thanks to Laura. So, she didn't deserve to be attacked by things that had happened five years ago, especially when it dated from while we were still kids.

"And they're going to have a baby" Wave added, smiling brightly at Carm and Laura. "A little Charlie."

Carm glanced at the three of us with an amused smile and looked back to Lucy. "Look, i know i've been awful with you and that i broke your heart. I'm sorry. But we were in High School and i was an ass back then. I changed with the years, like i'm sure you did too. So, don't need to be a bitch about it anymore."

She stared at her, not really convinced but nodded lightly. "If you say so."

She shrugged and dragged Laura closer to her. I smiled a little and gently played with Wave's hair. "Well, it was nice to run into you Lucy but we actually need to go" i said, feeling it was definitely time to leave.

"Oh, yes of course." She smiled a little and lifted her eyebrows. "Oh wait, we actually planned to get a little gathering tomorrow afternoon at the Ted's bar. There'll be people from the team, cheer squad and school. You should come say hi, i'm sure a lot will be excited to see you both again. It should be fun."

Fun ? Yeah, i doubted it. I mean, being surrounded by girls i had sex with, in the same room than Wave wasn't really my idea of fun. So mmh, no thank you, i'll pass on this one.

"It's nice but we-"

"We'll be there" Wave suddenly said, smiling enthusiastically. I looked at her in surprise and swallowed. "What ?" She said, watching me amused. "I'd love to meet the people you used to hang out with."

"Yeah, i agree with Wave" Laura said in excitement. "You know our friends from school but we never got to see yours." She turned her head to Carm and beamed. "It's finally the perfect occasion."

Carm and I glanced at each other in horror. No, no, no it couldn't happening.

"Ok, awesome" Lucy smiled. "It starts at 2pm, see you there then. Bye."

"Sorry to break it up to you" Carm started as soon as Lucy was out of ears. "But it's out of question that i'm going."

"Yeah, same for me" i nodded with a frown.

"Why ?" Wave asked in surprise.

I swallowed and looked at her. I couldn't tell her the real reason, right ? She was going to kill me otherwise. "Well, we didn't talk to them in years. It's going to be awkward."

"Definitely" Carm agreed. "And we didn't come here to see them."

Laura snorted and shook her head. "Lame excuses. You're going and we're coming with you. Right, Wave ?"

"Yep, L.'s right. We're going, end of the discussion. Now, come on" she said, looping her arm with Laura. "Let's get pay."

I groaned and shuffled behind them, glancing at Carm a little worried. "Wave is going to turn crazy."

She growled too and lifted her eyebrows up and down, looking upset as well. "And Laura is going to leave me when she'll learn how i used to be."

I frowned and turned my head to her. "Of course, not. Hey" i stopped her, softly grasping her wrist. "She's not going to leave you because you were a dick in High School. She doesn't care who you were back then, what matters the most is who you are now with her. Don't worry."

She glanced at Laura, smiling a little. "Yeah, you're probably right." She then looked back at me and dropped her smile in an instant. "I really hate Lucy, though."

I snorted and resumed to walk. "Seeing how she glared at you, i think the feeling is mutual."

 

* * *

 

_**Laura - POV :** _

 

Since we had gone back from the mall and ran into that Lucy, who had been by the way rude, Carm was definitely acting annoyed and broody. And i really wanted to know why. I was also really curious to know more about her history with that girl. I was maybe cheery and naive sometimes, but i could recognize tension when i saw some. And between these two, it had really been there back at the store. 

Besides, what Carm had said about breaking her heart had definitely struck my attention. So i was absolutely on Lauronica mode tonight, decided to get more informations as soon as i had finished to give a hand to Vicky for the dinner.

"So Dear, how's work ?" Vicky asked me from the stove, taking me back from my thoughts.

"Good" i grinned, putting the plates on the table. "It's not exactly what i had in mind when i studied journalism in school, but maybe it'll get more excited with time."

She nodded a little with a smile. "Well, you might be bored but journalism is certainly your thing. When Peter and I watch you on the TV, it's always a pleasure. You're so full of passion and devotion that you manage to bring life on subjects lacking of interest or meaning. You're really gifted Laura."

I looked at her surprised and grinned shyly. "Wow, thanks. I had no idea you watched my interviews."

"Of course, we do" she smiled, drying her hands on her apron. "My step-daughter is a reporter, and a good one. I wouldn't miss the occasion to take a look at her work."

I beamed and joined her, giving her a brief hug. "Thank you, Vicky."

I could say that i was luckier than Waverly with my step-mother. I adore Vicky. But it wasn't hard, she was a loving woman with a big heart. And it was the same with Peter. He was an amazing man too. It wasn't a surprise that Carm always talked about them with so much fondness and respect. They had welcomed her and raised her with love and care, and they had even taken care of Will when Carm and Nicole had found him back.

And God knows they had been brave to do so.

I knew that i seemed hard with Carm's brother but i had my reasons. First, Will was really dark and he scared me a little. Secondly, when Carmilla had decided to follow me to Yale, he had reproached her to abandon him once again. He had been very hard on her, and Carm had really felt guilty for a while. Things had eventually turned better, but it had been a hard time for Carmilla. And thirdly, he had once told me he couldn't stand me.

I know, he couldn't have been clearer than that ! But i was sharing the feeling with him, so i didn't really care to be honest.

"Um, did i miss something ?" Carm suddenly said, walking in the kitchen.

I chuckled and stepped back from the hug. "No, i was just thanking your mom."

"About what ?" she inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"I told her she was a good journalist."

"Of course, she is" Carm smiled proudly and slid an arm around my shoulders, before dropping a kiss on my cheek. "My Cupcake's the best."

I scrunched my nose and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Thanks."

I was really eager to announce for the baby, but we had decided to wait for Thanksgiving dinner. Which meant, the day after tomorrow. It was going to be a long wait.

"Mom, dad is asking for you" she stated, nodding towards the living room. Vicky nodded and left us alone in the kitchen.

I turned fully to Carm and squinted my eyes. It was time for my small interrogation. "So, can i ask you what exactly happened with Lucy ?"

She rolled her eyes with a groan and released me, stepping back. "No."

"Come on" i whinned, looking at her with a pout as she made her way behind the kitchen island. "I already guessed you cheated on her and broke her heart, but i want to know the whole story."

"Why ?" she questionned boringly, taking a piece of bread with a frown.

I shrugged, smiling. "Simple curiosity."

"It's not being curious, it's called being nosy."

"As your partner and," I took a glance at the door to make sure we were alone and whispered. "Mother of our child, i should know about your former love life."

She looked at me amused and took a bit of the bread. "Believe me, it's better you not."

I narrowed my eyes and frowned. "You know, if it's supposed to stop me it's doing the complete opposite."

She rolled her eyes and growled. "Fine. What do you want to know ?"

"Everything" i beamed in victory, making my way to her. "Your story together, you know" i explained, stealing a piece of bread too.

She looked at me a bit upset and nodded a little. "Ok, but first i want you to know that you changed me ok ? I'm not the same i used to. And i hope you won't be too much disgusted by me. Because yes, i assure you that you'll probably be at one point."

Ok, i already knew she had been a huge player in school, but she hadn't really gone into details now i was thinking about it. Though, I didn't really care how she used to treat girls before our relationship. With me she had been simply amazing and respectful.

However, now she was telling me that i was even more curious about her past.

"Don't worry" i said, grabbing her hands. "I know you're not the same babe. I won't judge you, you know that."

She took a deep breath. "Ok, so after dating Nicole i turned into this girl who would sleep with every girl i'd found attractive. I didn't care about anything, i just wanted sex and having fun. I didn't want to fall in love, not because i had my heart broken before cause it hadn't never happened, but because i just didn't want to belong to someone. I wanted to be free and why bothering so young with love ? So i seduced girls, had sex with them and didn't bother to see them again. Or just only if i needed a hook up."

I looked at her amused and played with her fingers. "Womanizer."

She smirked smugly, locking some on my hair behind my ear. "What can i say ? I'm hot."

I chuckled and shoved her shoulder. "You're not modest though."

"I'm just being realist."

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Continue your story."

She hummed and pinched her lips, sliding her hands behind my sweater. "So there was this girl, Lucy, who was one of Nicole's teammate. I knew she had this crush on me, and i flirted with her for a while when she finally convinced me to try something with her. I said why not, it had been a while i hadn't been in a relationship, she was hot and the sex was really good, i give her that" she remarked with a teasing smirk. I squinted my eyes and pinched her hips playfully. She chuckled and kissed my nose. "So i accepted and we started dating. But it didn't last long, one week to be precise, before i cheated on her with another girl."

"Wow."

She shrugged a little, grimacing a bit. "I was not really faithful before you, Cutie. Anyway, i didn't tell her and i kept cheating on her with random girls for months. But she's been completely oblivious and i continued to pretend like everythng was good between us."

I opened my mouth in surprise and frowned. "For how long did it go ?"

"Three months. Until the day she found me fucking the cheer captain in the locker room."

I grimaced and stared at her a little shocked. I had some hard time to realize she could do this, it was so not the Carmilla i knew. "Why did you stay with her for so long if you clearly didn't want to be with her ?"

She puffed her cheeks. "I don't know. I liked spending time with her, she was funny and cool to be around. She seemed to be really in love and i didn't want to hurt her."

I lifted my eyebrows up and down, snorting. "I really believe she would have preferred you breaking up with her rather than finding you'd cheated on her during all this time."

"I know" she exhaled, staring closely at me. "You're disgusted."

"I'm not" i sighed, shaking my head. I was taken aback, but not disgusted. "It's in the past, and we all do some things we're not proud of." She nodded a little and dragged me closer to her. "What happened when she discovered the truth ?" i pushed further.

"She slapped me, hard." She grimaced, gently caressing my back. "And she was a mess for weeks. I tried to gave her some excuses but she refused to talk to me. We didn't share a words again, until today actually."

I raised my eyebrows surprised and chuckled. "Now, i understand why she acted this way with you."

"Yes, i deserved everything she said. I just wish she would accept the fact that i grown up and changed."

I blinked and kissed her tenderly. "So, i'm a priviliged person if i got things right ?" i teased her, leaning just an inch away to look at her.

She smirked, dropping her forehead against mine. "No, you're not. You're the love of my life, Cupcake, it's even better."

 

* * *

 

** _Nicole - POV:_ **

 

"I don't why you're so against it, Honey" my dad said with a frown, serving himself another plate of mashed potatoes. "I think it's actually great idea."

"Yes, she's always been good with kids" my grandma agreed, looking at me with a warm smile.

I smiled a little and grabbed my beer, not really knowing if i should step in or not. I had just informed them about my project to work with kids and it had apparently provoked some different opinions on the subject. As usually, it was my mom who wasn't agree with it.

"I'm not saying i'm against it Robert. And yes, she is good with children mom i agree. But i just think she can do better than teaching some kids how to play basketball" my mom argued, taking back her sit with a new glass of wine. "She's a champion, she played professional it's insane to end up doing this job. She has so much potential for other thing. You know what Nicole" she looked at me and lifted her eyebrows. "I think you should think again about becoming a Police officer."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprised, barely spitting out the beer in my mouth. Was she serious ? Was she really bringing this again ?

I slowly swallowed, glancing at Wave in front of me and stared then at my mom with a frown. "Um, i don't think so."

"Why not ?"

"Because i don't want to" i sighed. "Look, we already had this conversation so many times mom. I don't wish to be an officer and even if i did, i couldn't with the injuries i've got from my accident."

Ok, maybe it was a lie. I didn't think it would be an issue. But still, i didn't want to. I wanted to work with the kids, period. She always was spoiling the fun and breaking my ideas with her expectations, it was getting boring.

She snorted and shook her head. "What are you talking about Nicole ? A lot of officers are getting injured and going back to work."

"All due my respect Carrie" Wave suddenly intervened, glaring at her with her jaw locked. "But i don't think Nicole wants to work as a Police Officer. I remind you that it was your idea from the start. And i don't remember her asking your permission or opinion on her project to work with kids, she just told you about it to keep you inform. Now, it seems to be that it's her decision to take. It's her life and if she wants to do this job, nothing will prevent her to do so. Especially not you."

I stared at her in awe and released a sigh of relief. My hero. She locked her eyes with mine and stared at me knowingly, before grabbing her glass of wine with a satisfied smile.

"I think Waverly said everything that needed to be said" my grandpa concluded with an amused smile, winking at her with enjoyment.

I grinned at my grandpa and then looked back at my mom with a sad smile. I knew she meant well deep down, but she needed to undertsand she couldn't control my life anymore. I was an adult now, i didn't know why she didn't want to realize that. But fortunately, Wave was here to stand up for me and put her at her place when i was too afraid to do so. Even if she meant the two couldn't really got along because of it.

She looked back at me, fire in her eyes. "It may be Waverly's opinion on the matter and i know it's your life Nicole, you made it clear i didn't have a word to say the day you decided to marry Waverly and gave up on the Police Academy" she stated, clenching her jaw.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. It was always the same old tune. "Mom-"

"I'm not finished" she said, raising her hand up to shut me off. "It's your life, i agree. But i'm your mother and i'll never stop thinking about better things for my children. I know you're better than that, and i won't be sorry for pushing you to go further." She turned her attention to Waverly and scowled at her. "And before you jump to take my daughter's defense Waverly, i want to tell you you'll understand me the day you'll have children on your own."

Wave tilted her head, raising her eyebrows up with a snort. "I'll understand what ? That i need to control my kids' lives to make them happy ? Cause if it's indeed the case, sorry Carrie but i'll never see the same way than you do. Yes, Nicole and I will push our children to believe in themselves and go for their dreams and what they want, but really what _they_ " she insisted exaggeratedly. "Want. Not what Nicole or I would want for them. It's their lives, not ours. We can help them, support them, advise them but we won't push them do something they don't want to just because we think it's the better for them." She turned her head to me and smiled. "Right, Sweety ?"

I grinned, nodding a bit taken aback. She was on fire tonight. "Yes, you're absolutely right babe. Look mom" i sighed, looking at her. "I got you want to help me by giving me your opinion, but you would help me better if you'd actually trust me on my decisions and support me rather than always being against it."

She sighed and took her glass. "Fine. I won't speak anymore if it's what you want."

"For God's sake, Carrie" my dad groaned, looking at her in annoyance. "Would you stop for a second, please ? Nicole is happy and had finally found something that she'll be excited to do, so stop being a pain in the ass and let's her do what she wants to." My mom glared at him and took a sip of her wine without a word. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, sulk as much as you want at least we can eat in peace."

I smiled discretly, glancing at Wave who had her head down and her lip stucked between her lips to prevent a smile. She looked up at me with bright eyes, and started to giggle behind her hand as i did too.

My mom was so going to kill us.

My grandpa cleared his throat and looked at us in amusement. "So Waverly, how's going your PHD?"

The rest of the dinner went peacefully as my dad had predicted. My mom hadn't said a word and had gone to bed as soon as we had finished to clear the table and clean the dishes. I knew she was offended and upset about our little argument, but i needed for her to understand it in a way or another.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart" my dad said, falling on the couch next to me with a pack of cookies in his hand. "I'm going to talk with her about it and tried to reason her" he declared, spreading his legs out on the coffee table as he fill his mouth with a cookie.

I sighed and dropped my head on the backrest, yanking the packet from his grip. "I don't know if it's going to be useful, it's always the same" i mumbled, taking one too.

"You know your mom." He dropped his head back next to me and started to grin goofily.

I lifted my eyebrows and looked at him in amusement. "What ?"

"I love Waverly."

I chuckled, shaking my head and looking at the ceiling. "Yeah, i know. She's fucking perfect."

"Your mom can say anything she wants on Waverly, but she can't deny the fact that she really loves you."

I hummed, smiling goofily, probably like my dad just a few seconds ago. "She does. And i do too."

"Where is she by the way ?" he asked, looking around with a frown.

"Showing grandma how to use an app on her phone."

"Poor girl."

I snickered, grabbing the remote and put the sports channel. "What time's Aly and Jamie are here tomorrow ?"

"Your brother didn't say something in particular and we have to pick Aly at the airport at 10am."

I nodded and frowned a little. I was really excited to see them tomorrow, it had been a while we hadn't spend time the three of us but i couldn't help but stressed a little about Taylor being here as well. Especially knowing that we needed to go at this little reunion tomorrow too, and that Wave was going to be on the verge all day. I really didn't know if it was better or not for me to warn her about the eventuality that she was going to meet former hook up and girlfriends of mine.

"Dad" i started, turning my head to him. He was always the best for giving good advices about girls. "Tomorrow we have this kind of reunion with ancient from High School where Carm and I got invited, and Wave and Laura are coming with us."

He looked at me with a smirk and grabbed another cookie. "Let me guess, you want a ride ?"

"What ?" i looked at him confused but rolled my eyes when he started to laugh. "You suck."

He grinned proudly with a wink. "Tell me."

I puffed my cheeks and grimaced. "Well, there's probably going to have some girls i used to date and i'm a little afraid of Wave's reaction. And i don't know if i should warn her about it or not."

He looked at me in amusement and rubbed his hands together. "Believe me, tell her about it."

"Yeah ?"

"Mmh" he acquiesced with a blink. "Be honest with her Nicole. I think it's better if she discovers it by you than by some other people like it happened for Taylor."

I grimaced and nodded a little. "Yeah, you're right." I took a deep breath and watched the TV with a little smile. "But not tonight though, i'm not ready."

He chuckled and nodded towards the screen. "You have a good excuse, the Knicks are playing you can't miss that."

"Exactly" i grinned, looking at him knowingly.

He winked and wrapped an arm around my neck, dragging my head closer to him and dropped a kiss on my forehead. I scrunched my nose and settled better on a the couch.

Basketball night with my father, i couldn't ask for a better night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, don't mess with Wave when it comes to Nicole ! haha :)
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, take care :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! :) ready for some actiooooon ? Enjoy ;)

* * *

  
_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

"Fuck" i whimpered, holding Nicole closely against me with my fingers tangled in her hair. "Don't. Ever. Stop" i pleaded, half-laughing, half-moaning while her fingers were working magically between my legs.

She raised her head with a smirk, slowly releasing my nipple and dropped her forehead against mine before brushing our noses together. "Keep quiet then" she whispered, grabbing my bottom lip between her teeth as she speed up the rythm.

I shivered and crashed our lips together, barely in time to muffle a new moan.

Why did i have to start teasing her right in the morning, knowing her parents and grandparents were already up ? Not that i was complaining. No, it was fucking amazing and i was definitely on cloud nine right now but it was exactly the reason why it was so frustrating. I was submerged by all this delicious emotions and i had to keep my mouth shut. 

"I-i'm" i started as i felt a new rush of pleasure in my body, causing my back to arch in release. "Coming" i moaned loudly, too fast for her to be able to kiss it away.

The whole house had probably heard me, but i didn't give a damn at this exact moment. Not with my body shaking with so much pleasure and delight, thanks to this amazing orgasm. .

I held her tightely in my arms and buried my face in her hair, breathless. "Oh my-" i murmured with a shaky voice. "God."

She chuckled and kissed my shoulder lovingly. "Tell me what you didn't understand in ' _keep quiet_ ' ?"

"Shut up" i giggled, softly lifting her head. "It's your fault, asshole."

She grinned smugly and tilted her head. "Do you want a rerun ?"

I opened my eyes big and shook my head with a giggle. "Are you crazy ? Your mom is going to kill us !"

"Wait, i have an idea" she grinned, rolling away from me and grabbing the comforter at the bottom of the bed. She moved back to be, covering our bodies and heads with it and turned to me with a goofy smile. "Tada !"

I frowned with a small giggle and snuggled against her. "What is supposed to be ?" i murmured, tangling our legs together and sliding a hand on her cheek.

"Our castle" she whispered, lifting her eyebrows up and down playfully before dropping a kiss in the palm of my hand.

I laughed a little and scrunched my nose lovingly. "So i can take care of you ?"

"I wouldn't mind" she grinned with a shrug. "But i actually wanted to tell you something first. Then, if you're still in the mood, please be my guest."

I blinked and brushed some on her hair back. "What is it ?"

I really wished it had nothing to do with my argument from last night with Carrie. I knew i had been a bit hard on her and she seemed really upset after that. But i just couldn't help it, i couldn't stand how she still thought she could control her daughter's life. Besides, she was always against Nicole's ideas and it was pissing me off every single time.

"It's about this afternoon and the meeting with my old classmates."

I lifted my eyebrows surprised and smiled relieved. I was pretty excited to meet her old friends. Though, Laura and I seemed to be more eager than Carm and Nicole at the idea. They had acted far from being enthusiastic yesterday, and it was weird knowing they had been quite popular in their High School from what i had heard.

"Why are you so against it ?" i asked in amusement.

She took a deep breath and softly moved her fingers in my hair, staring closely at me. "I'm not really against it per se, it's just that i don't think you're going to be that excited when you'll be there."

"Why ?" i questioned with a frown.

"Because there going to be some girls i used to fool around with" she confessed, wincing a little.

I looked at her and pinched my lips taken aback. Obviously, i didn't know why i hadn't thought about it. I took a deep breath, briefly blinking. "It's ok."

It was absolutely not ok, but i couldn't tell her that. I didn't want to spoil her reunion because of my insecurities and jealousy. I was going to suck it up and be there for her, without getting a drama on our hands.

I could do it, it was about Nicole, not about me for once.

She narrowed her eyes and brushed my cheek tenderly. "It's ok ?" she repeated, sounding unconvinced. "Are you sure ?"

"Yes" i confirmed, trying to smile the most genuinely i could. "I won't make a scene, don't worry."

Let's stay realist, it wasn't going to be easy to stay composed. But luckily, Laura was going to be there too so i really planned to ask her to calm me down if necessary without Nicole noticing it. If possible.

"It's not that" she sighed, shaking her head. "I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I don't care if you don't want me to go, you know."

"No, we're going. I don't mind, don't worry." I stared at her with a small smile. "Just please, try to avoid hugs and long embraces."

She released a soft chuckle and acquiesced. "I will baby, promise" she swore, dropping a tender kiss on my lips. "And we're not going to stay too long anyway."

I nodded and cupped her cheeks, slowly climbing on her. "Does Carm have other enemy like that Lucy ?"

It had been pretty funny to witness their encounter, and i wouldn't mind if it something similar happened again. It would definitely help me to forget about Nicole's conquests who in my mind, were far from being just a few. No, something was telling me that my ten fingers wouldn't been enough to count them.

"Yes, she does" she chuckled, gently grazing her fingers on my back. I shivered and touched her neck with the tip of my nose, dropping a light kiss on her clavicule. "So, you're still in the mood ?" she softly asked, turning her head towards me with a playful grin.

I looked at her mischieviously and brushed our lips together. "Mmh, maybe yes, maybe not."

She lifted her eyebrows, her smile getting wilder as i lowered myself on her body and started to trace a path with my mouth between her breasts and stomach, my eyes still glued on hers. She took a deep breath, one of her hand gently tangling in my hair as i slowly bent her legs up.

"Try to keep quiet" i murmured, smirking at her teasingly before leaning my head down. 

Well, turned out she had managed to keep quiet more than i did. But i was pretty sure we had been heard once again and now was time to face everyone. Normally, i wouldn't care, it happened all the time at home with Laura and Carm. Here though, was a little different. We were talking about my step-family, not my best friends.

"Ready, baby ?" Nicole asked, sliding her arms around me by behind.

I grinned and turned my head to her, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "All good."

She winked, grabbed my hand and led us towards the kitchen in amusement. I played with her fingers nervously as i caught a glimpse of everybody taking their breakfast at the kitchen table. Carrie was sipping her coffee while reading a magazine, Robert was eating his cereals engrossed in a newspaper, Harold was meticulously spreading jam on his toast and Jane was already looking at us in entertainment.

"Look who decides to finally leave their room" she declared, smiling teasingly.

Everybody gave us their attention in an instant.

I blushed and smiled embarrassed, hiding a little behind Nicole. "Hey."

Nicole snickered next to me and walked towards the kitchen island without the slight glimpse of shame. "What do you want babe ?"

I looked at her a little taken aback by her calmness and frowned amused, taking a sit next to Jane. "Coffee, thanks."

I glanced at Carrie and flushed red when i realized she was scolwing at me.

"So, who wants to come with me to pick Aly at the airport ?" Robert suddenly said, smiling at me reassuringly.

I grinned shyly and watched Nicole making her way back to me with two mugs. "Us" she said, giving me my coffee and sitting next to me. "10am, right ?"

"Yes." He glanced at the clock on the wall and winced. "I should start to get ready. We're leaving in a hour kids, ok ?"

She nodded, taking the cereals before her. "Yep, we'll be ready."

"Actually, Waverly i would like some help if you don't mind" Carrie finally talked.

I turned my head to her in surprise and lifted my eyebrows. She was staring at me in a way i knew i didn't have a choice, it was definitely more an order than a request. Great.

I took a deep breath and reached for a toast. "Of course."

Nicole frowned at me and then at her mother. "Help with what ?"

"For tomorrow's meal. Vicky and I agreed on splitting the tasks. She goes to the farmer market to pick the vegetables and the turkey this morning while i go to the groceries store for the other things."

"And you absolutely need Wave with you ?" she asked a little bored.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "I don't mind, babe."

Obviously it was a lie, i did mind but i could do a little effort for the great cause.

"I'm coming too" Jane said, winking at me knowingly. "The more hands, the better right ?"

I smiled discreetly and nodded. Blessed this woman.

Nicole looked at her grandma with a grateful smile and poured some milk in her bowl. "By the way, we won't be here this afternoon mom."

"Where are you going ?" she enquired, sounding unhappy.

"We ran into Lucy Ennis yesterday and she asked us to come with Carm to a kind of reunion today. So we're going with Wave and Laura. But we'll be back at the end of the afternoon, don't worry."

She pinched her lips, grabbing her mug. "I'm ok for today. But tomorrow, i want everybody here to help me. Vicky is coming to give a hand but it won't be enough."

Nicole groaned but acquiesced, taking a spoon of cereals. I looked at Carrie and smiled a little. "Laura and I will help."

"Good to know" she smiled, finally genuinely, as she stood up.

"I'm sorry you have to go with her" Nicole whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to her with an amused smile and wiped the corner of her mouth clean. "Don't worry, i think i'll survive."

 

* * *

 

_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

"Who said it was a good idea to come to the farmer market on a Saturday morning ?" i growled, looking at my dad boringly.

He chuckled and slid an arm around my shoulder, avoiding all the people around us. "Your mom and Laura, obviously. Come on Kitty, look on the bright side ! It's sunny, maybe you're going to get some color on your cheeks."

I pushed him away playfully and took a glance at my mom and Laura who were talking animatedly before us. One thing was sure, these two were getting along very well.

"So, how's work ?" my dad asked, looking at me curiously. "You're usually always talking about the bar and you didn't say a word about it since you've got here."

I shrugged a little, tucking my hands into my jacket pockets. During the last two weeks i had thought a lot about what Casey had told me, and i was certain now that i was going to quit. It wasn't an easy choice, i was attached to this job but i needed to do something else. I didn't know yet what, but like i had said to Laura i would take the pregnancy time to gather ideas.

So yep, i had decided to give my resignation to Casey once i'd get pregnant.

"I'm going to quit."

He looked at me taken aback and frowned. "Why ? Something's happened ?"

"No, no everything's alright." I smirked and shook my head. I really looked forward to tell them about the baby, but i had decided to wait till tomorrow so he would have just a part of the explanation for now. "It's just that i think it's time for me to try new things. I love it here and Casey and Kelly are like family, but i don't feel like i want to keep bartending anymore."

He raised his eyebrows with a surprised smile. "What do you want to do then ? Maybe College ?"

I snorted and lifted my eyebrows up and down. "Yeah, not going to happen dad. Actually, i don't know yet. Everyone push me to do something with arts or music, but i don't know."

"You should do something you really want to" he said, shrugging lightly. "Yes you're gifted, it's undeniable. But if you don't feel like doing your passion for a living, you don't have to do it just to please people. Do you remember what you wanted to be when you were a little girl ?" he asked, watching me in entertainment.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him thoughtful. "A Singer ?"

He snickered, shaking his head. "It wasn't this one i had in mind. Try again."

"Um" i pinched my lips and squinted my eyes. It's not like i used to change ideas every month when i was a child. "Architect ?"

I had this awkward hobbie during seventh grade, where i spent my time to draw plans of houses before building their models with everything i would find in my house or outside. Now, i remembered it, it was actually a fun thing to do and i had made some pretty kick ass houses.

"Oh yes, i forgot about this one" he answered in amusement. "I think your mom kept some of your masterpieces in the attic." I looked at him very pleased. I was definitely going to take a look later. "But it wasn't this one too" he added with a teasing smile.

I puffed my cheek and looked blankly at the crowd. I had so many ideas when i was younger. I'd wanted to be a lawyer once, because i had this admiration for my dad and i wanted to do the same job as him. Then later, Grey's Anatomy had started and i had wished to be a Surgeon. However, i had quickly gave up the idea when i had realized i would have to work my ass off in school. 

"Honestly, i don't know dad."

"Well, it's nothing fancy compared to your other ideas, but you actually wanted to be a mother when you were still a little girl."

I lifted my eyebrows startled and snorted. He had made this. I didn't care about children when i was a kid, i was always against playing with baby dolls when i had to. They used to freak me out and it was still the case, actually. So i was really unconvinced by this statement. 

"I don't believe you."

"It's true" he chuckled, staring at me serious. "You wanted to be a foster mom, to be exact."

Oh, that.

I rolled my eyes. "I was 6 dad and it was just because you were my foster parents and you were awesome, that's all. Like i wanted to be a lawyer like you, i wanted to be a foster mom just like mom."

They had welcomed me in their house when i was just 4, and they had been my first and only foster parents since that day. It had been hard during the first months, i didn't remember everything but i would never forget the feeling i had to be separate from Will. He was my twin, my blood and i recalled having a hard time to understand why he wasn't here with me.

I didn't talk for a while. I was in this house with people who were strangers for me, and i was angry and scared to be here in spite of them being so patient and loving.

But eventually, i had started to get better and it had progressively turned amazing. Unlike Will, i had been lucky to fall in this foster family. I couldn't have dreamt of a better one. They were caring, loving, supporting and fun. I didn't think i would ever forget the day they had given to me the papers for the adoption on my thirteenth birthday. No longer i was Carmilla Morgan in the eyes of the law, i had became Carmilla Lucille Karnstein and oh boy, did i was proud to carry this name.

He shrugged with a smirk. "I'm still right."

I scoffed and shook my head in amusement. "Whatever, dad."

Laura suddenly turned to me with a beaming smile, her cheeks all rosy from the cold and gestured for me to join her.

I nodded with a wink and turned my attention back to my dad. "Come on, old man" i said, patting his back teasingly before joining Laura. "What's up, Cupcake ?"

She beamed, grabbing my hand and kissed me on the cheek "I was just telling your mom that Wave and I would have to pass on the turkey during the dinner tomorrow, and so she said she would cook something else for us. So i told her it was really sweet of her but that it wasn't necessary, we could eat just the vegetables. She agreed but she told me i could at least bake one of the pies vegan for me and Wave, and the others normal for the rest of us. So i accepted." She grinned wildly and laced our fingers together, bouncing a little. "I love your mom."

I arched an eyebrow in amusement and nodded. "She's pretty awesome, yeah. Is that why you wanted for me to come ? To tell me you loved my mom ?"

"Well, yeah i thought you would be happy to hear it" she chuckled, wrinkling her nose adorably.

I smiled lovingly and locked a lock behind her ear. "Did you make your speech about why it was scandalous to eat turkey during Thanksgiving ?"

She pinched her lips sheepishly and looked at me mischieviously. I rolled my eyes in amusement and shook my head, pulling her in my arms.

Who i was kidding, of course she would.

 

* * *

 

_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

"What do you mean you don't eat meat ?" Carrie exclaimed in the store, staring at me in shock. "Even turkey ?!"

"Turkey is meat, Carrie" Jane retorted, putting a pack of flour in the cart.

I glanced at Jane in amusement and looked back at Carrie. I knew i would eventually need to tell her about it, and i had expected nothing but this reaction. "I'm sorry. I'd eat the rest, just not the turkey" i smiled, trying to be the most polite possible. "But it changed nothing for you, don't worry."

She sighed and shook her head in disapproval. "I think you should do an exception for Thanksgiving."

I locked my jaw and inhaled deeply, squeezing tightely the packet of pasta in my hand. Would Nicole be upset at me if i threw pasta in her mother's face ?

"It's not something you make exception for" Jane replied, taking my defense for the hundrenth time since we had got here. She turned her head to me and nodded towards another aisle. "Can you go pick some chocolate please for the cake, Sweety ?" she asked, winking at me knowingly.

I quickly nodded and smiled gratefully. "Absolutely !"

I hurried to walk away and released a deep breath once i got alone. I was in a fucking nightmare. Thanks God, Jane was here cause i didn't know if Carrie or me would still be alive otherwise.

We had been gone for a hour now, but i didn't know if i could stand her remarks for another one. She was constantly making comments on everything i'd tell, or do. How a woman like this, could be Nicole's mom ? She was adopted or something, it couldn't be possible.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrated in my back pocket and took it out.

Mmh, speak of the devil.

_From My Love - 11.24 am_ : We're back home with Aly. She's blonde ! Like really blonde... And she's tan, like really tan... Seriously, where's my real baby sis ?! :o

I giggled and tilted my head. Apparently Aly had adopted the Californian style.

_To My Love - 11.24 am_ : I'm sure she's still the same babe, don't worry :p  
 _From My Love - 11.25 am_ : Yes, she's still a pain in the ass it didn't change on that :p Anyway, when are you back ? How is going with my mom ?

I snorted and looked ahead where Jane and Cruella De Vil, cause yes i had decided to renamed her this way, were chatting over the cart.

_To My Love - 11.25 am_ : Would you be mad at me if i hit her with a can ?  
 _From My Love - 11.26 am_ : That bad ? :/  
 _To My Love - 11.26 am_ : Well, i just told her i won't eat the turkey and she said i should make an exception for Thanksgiving.  
 _From My Love - 11.26 am_ : She's true, you know... You could make an exception.

I rolled my eyes in amusement and smiled.

_To My Love - 11.26 am_ : Asshole.  
 _From My Love - 11.26 am_ : Haha maybe, but a gorgeous one ! :p   
_From My Love - 11.27 am_ : But seriously, I'm sorry. She seems a little intense since yesterday, it's probably due to Thanksgiving she's always stressing about it. She wants everything to be perfect  
 _To My Love - 11.27 am_ : Babe, your mother is always intense.

And annoying, frustrating and irritating.

_From My Love - 11.27 am_ : Do you want me to come ?

"Waverly, what takes you so long ? It doesn't take a year to grab some chocolate" Carrie's voice suddenly echoed, catching my attention.

I clenched my jaw and glanced at her, forcing a smile. "Sorry, i just didn't know which one to choose" i lied, taking the first bar on the shelf. "Coming !"

_To My Love - 11.28 am_ \- If you don't want to find yourself force to go visit your wife in prison, i think you should come, yes. And rather quickly ;)

"Ah, finally" Carrie exclaimed, taking the chocolate from my hand with a frown.

I raised my eyebrows and wached her a little annoyed. Obviously, something was wrong. "What's the matter ?"

"Nothing, you just didn't pick the one i'm used to take."

Yeah, because i was supposed to know which one was her favourite. Silly me !

"It's still chocolate Carrie, it'll be perfect for the cake anyway. Thanks Waverly" Jane smiled at me warmly before walking away. "Come on now, we still have a lot to take and i need a cigarette."

"I really think you should quit smoking mom" Cruela scolded at her mother, following her. "You know it's not good for your heart."

"What are you talking about ? My heart is perfectly fine !"

I giggled and grabbed the cart, starting to push it behind them in entertainment. At least, Jane brought a little fun between two arguments.

"Maybe for now but if you keep to smoke it won't."

"Oh, cut the crap Carrie. I'm not one of your patient and certainly not your child. I can do what the hell i want to do, and if i want to smoke i will."

I snickered discreetly and glanced at Carrie who was red in anger. "Fine, but don't tell me that i didn't warn you." She stopped at the breakfast aisle and grabbed two packets of cereals. "I'll still touch a word to dad."

Jane sighed, looking back at me with big eyes. I giggled and lifted my eyebrows up and down. At least, Carrie wasn't a pain in the ass just with me and Nicole. I glanced down at my phone and grinned.

_From My Love - 11.30 am_ : I'm on my way, try to not kill my mom please. She's maybe annoying, i give you that, but i love her :(  
 _To My Love - 11.30 am_ : Don't worry, your grandma saves the day ;)

 

* * *

 

**_Carmilla - POV :_ **

 

"Do we really have to go ?" Nicole asked with a pout.

"Yes, we do babe. Come on, it's going to be great" Waverly answered, taking her hand and dragging her inside the diner.

I groaned, looking at Laura besides me. "And what about me ? Do i really need to as well ?"

I mean, it wasn't like i was friends with those people. I barely talked to them when i was in High School, except for sex, and the half of them still probably hated me. So, i really didn't know what i was doing here.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Stop being all grumpy. It's just a reunion, come on it'll be fun."

We walked inside, following Nicole and Wave and stopped the four of us in front of everybody. _A little reunion_  ? It was a fucking event. The all diner was full of old classmates chatting loudly together.

Luckily, they hadn't noticed our presence yet.

"So, who are the one you used to have sex with ?" i suddenly heard Wave inquired, sounding surprisingly calm.

I snickered and looked at her and Nicole in amusement. Nicole was red, staring at me in panick while Wave was scanning the room with squinted eyes. She wasn't going to be disappointed.

Nicole cleared her throat, shrugging a little. "Um, i don't remember exactly."

I released a small laugh and turned my head to Laura who was unexpectedly quiet. "You're okay there, Cupcake ?"

"Yes" she replied with a smile, her eyes on the crowd. "I'm just trying to figure out who you _didn't_ sleep with."

I raised my eyebrows entertained and smirked. "Who i _didn't_ sleep with ?"

"Well, i guess it'll be easier and quicker for me to find who you didn't rather the opposite" she explained, giving me a teasing gaze.

I snorted, rolling my eyes in amusement. "Clever."

She chuckled and leaned forward to look at Nicole and Wave. "Are we going to stay by the door all the afternoon ?"

Wave giggled and shook her head, grabbing Nicole's hand. "No, come on. Time to make the presentation."

I growled and followed them, glancing at Nicole in horror when Wave directly headed to a group of former cheerleaders we both used to enjoy, if you know what i mean.

Summer, the Captain seemed to realized our presence as she opened her eyes big, stopping to talk. The dimwits next to her turned their heads in our direction and quickly mirrored Summer's expression.

"Oh my God, Nicole Haught and Carmilla Karnstein" one of them exclaimed, Chris if i remembered well, staring at us in shock.

"Wow, what a surprise" Jenny said, a big smile on.

"Lucy told us she ran into you and ask you to come, but we didn't believe her" Blake announced, looking at me rather pleased. "I didn't think you could turn any more hot than in high school, but i was wrong Karnstein."

I grimaced a little and laced my fingers with Laura's. "Thanks, i guess."

Laura looked at her with a bunched up face and raised her eyebrows, squeezing my hand tighter. "Hi, i'm Laura Hollis, Carmilla's girlfriend."

"And i'm Waverly Haught, Nicole's wife" Wave quickly introduced herself too, glaring menacingly at Summer who hadn't removed her eyes from Nicole.

Nicole and I glanced at each other and swallowed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

And it was indeed a long afternoon, for me at least. We had managed to talk with almost everybody who had wore the same expression of surprise to see us there. But we couldn't blame them, Nicole and I hadn't taken the time to keep contact with them after school. Well, for my part it was not because i had been too busy or distracted, it was completely wanted. I hated High School, i didn't know why i would keep contact with people i used to dislike.

I made my way on a free table in the far corner of the room, wishing i wouldn't been bothered there, and hopped on it. I caught a glimpse of Laura and Nicole, engaged in some conversation with girls from the basketball team and smiled.

I was maybe bored as hell and wanted to go home, but i couldn't say that this reunion was a complete disaster. It was going way more smoothly that i had imagined. Waverly and Laura were their usual loveable selves, talking and smiling to everybody like they had been friends with them for a long time.

I was a bit taken aback to see Wave so peaceful, but it was nice to see her smiling and laughing rather than glaring at every girls near Nicole. My best friend seemed to enjoy herself as well, joking and catching with her old friends. She was really loved and admired in school, so it wasn't a surprise to see her surrounded by people desiring to talk with her.

"Something was telling me i would find you hiding somewhere, all broody and stuff" Wave suddenly stated, coming to me with a playful grin.

I smirked and arched an eyebrow. "I'm not broody, i'm just bored. And now, i'm getting annoyed by your presence" i added, teasingly.

"Bitch" she giggled, hopping next to me.

I chuckled and stole the glass in her hand. "I must say i'm impressed by your self-control today. You didn't punch someone or made a scene, well done Creampuff."

She rolled her eyes amused, gently bumping our shoulders together. "Shut up."

"What ?" i laughed, taking a sip. "I'm serious. I'm proud of you" i said, genuinely.

"Thanks" she smiled a little, glancing at Nicole and Laura. "It's not easy, believe me. But i think it's the least i can do for Nicole. I want for her to enjoy this moment, i don't want to ruin everything with my jealousy."

I nodded a little and gave her back her drink, looking at Laura. "Sometimes, i don't understand how i end up with someone as perfect as Laura. And how she managed to change me. I mean, it was clear that i was a huge dick in school and as soon as i met her, i completely changed. I became serious and all sappy."

She turned her head to me, smiling softly. "I don't think she changed you, you know. I just think she pushed you to be your true self and stop acting like an ass, that's all. L. had this kind of effect. She sees through the flaws and really focus on the good things in people. I really believe you've always been a big softie inside, she just encouraged you to stop hiding behind your uncaring attitude."

I looked at her in surprise with a shy smile. "Thanks."

She shrugged and grinned. "I didn't say you weren't an asshole though, cause you are a big one."

I snorted, my turn to bump into her. "Take one, to know one." She giggled and moved her glass up to her mouth.

"Ladies."

I turned my head to my right and rolled my eyes when i realized who it was. "Go away, Miller" i growled, glaring at him boringly.

"Woah, why the hate Karnstein ?" he protested, throwing a hand on his heart. He looked past me to Wave and winked, flashing his best smile. "I don't think we know each other, and it's a shame. I'm Shawn Miller, i used to be the quaterback of the football team."

I arched an eyebrow and looked at Wave in amusement. I didn't know if he had changed or not, but back in High School, Miller was the absolute cliché of the Quaterback. Dumb, useless, acting like he was the King and oh yes, he was in a little competition with Nicole. They couldn't really stand each other. So it was going to be really interesting to see him interact with Wave.

"Hi" Wave replied, giving her a polite smile but lacking of her usual enthusiasm before looking away.

I sneered and watched Shawn's smile flattering. I was torn between telling the poor guy she was Nicole's wife, or letting Waverly handling the thing by herself. Mmh, yes the second one. Definitely.

"Can i have a name ?" he smiled once again, tilting his head. "Or would i need to go by Gorgeous ?"

I hid my smile behind my hand and glanced at Wave from the corner of my eyes. She had turned her attention back to him with a grimace.

"I don't think so, no. My name is Waverly."

"Waverly, what a pretty name" he replied, staring at her from head to toes before leering at her cleavage with a smirk.

Well, he had apparently not change at all.

She cocked an eyebrow and scowled at him. "My eyes are up there."

He smiled not a bit embarrassed and looked up. "So, you're here with Karnstein ?" he asked, briefly nodding towards me.

"No, she's with me Miller" Nicole suddenly said from beside, sounding irritated.

I swiftly turned my head to her and smirked, noticing she was giving him a death stare with Laura next to her.

"Babe" Waverly exclaimed with big eyes, hopping off the table and quickly walked towards Nicole.

She wrapped an arm around Waverly's shoulders protectively, not leaving her eyes from Miller. Laura and I looked at each other in entertainment as she joined me and settled between my legs. She turned her back to me and grabbed my arms, wrapping them around her waist. I smiled and dropped my chin on her shoulder, giving my attention back to Miller.

Shawn stared at Nicole a bit surprise and started to chuckle mockingly. "Well, well, well, look who's here. The falling star ! It's actually perfect you're here, cause i wanted to ask you a question since i noticed you were here today. How does it feel to go from a champion to a big loser ? I mean you were at the top and now you're clearly nothing."

I lifted my eyebrows and clenched my jaw while Laura's body stiffened against me. I glanced at Nicole who had her jaw locked too and Wave who was on the verge to jump at his throat.

What a mother fucker.

"Shut up, moron" Laura suddenly snapped, getting the attention of everybody in an instant.

I smirked, looking proudly at her. I was shocked to say the least, but i was happy to see her standing up for Nicole. And seeing Wave's smirk and Nicole's surprise, i wasn't the only one who had turned stunned by the sudden outburst.

Miller looked at her in awe and clenched his jaw. "What did you say ?!"

"She said, shut up" i replied nonchalantly, hopping off the table too and stepping in front of Laura in case things would get bad.

The guy was a jerk. He had once shown me back in school he didn't care to get in a fight with a girl, and i wouldn't let him lay a hand on Laura. Not that she wasn't able to defend herself, she was probably more dangerous than me thanks to her Krav Maga class, but it was just none an option. He wouldn't touch her.

And to be honest, it would be my pleasure to remind him what he felt like to have my fist in his face.

He snorted, looking at me unimpressed and then back at Nicole tauntingly. "Still need your little girlfriends to take care of yourself from what i see."

She looked at him with a sneer and nodded. "And from what i see, you're still a huge bastard."

"I'm not a fucking failure at least" he retorted, smiling darkly. "What's the worst ? Being a bastard or a failure ?" He tapped his chin, pretending to think about it. "Mmh, i think i prefer being a bastard, thank you."

She locked her jaw and stepped towards him, closing the distance in an instant. "Shut your fucking mouth" she threatened with dark eyes, her voice cracking a little with emotion.

I swallowed, staring at her sadly and feeling completely useless. We could see he had clearly hit a sensitive point. The asshole was maybe a jerk and dumbass, but he always knew how to push Nicole's buttons. And he had done a perfect job here.

"Woah" he laughed a little and looked at Nicole diverted. "Are you really going to cry right now ?"

"Fuck you, Miller" i growled, stepping to him menacingly.

He was going to be the one in tear in less than a second if he didn't shut his mouth.

Wave glared dangerously at Shawn and then gave her attention back to Nicole, grabbing her hand carefully. "He doesn't worth it, let's get out of here."

"Did i hurt your feelings by telling the truth ?" Miller kept going, smirking provocatively. "Face it Haught, you're just a loser now. A. Fucking. Failure."

I clenched my fists and locked my jaw, starting to lift my arm up. The bastard was soon going to eat his fucking smile.

"That's it !" Wave suddenly snapped, letting go of Nicole's hand and stepping towards Miller. I froze in my action and opened my eyes big when i noticed her fist ready to collide with his nose. "Here comes midnight, asshole !"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmh, guess the jerk ate indeed his fucking smirk !


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

  
_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

I stared at Wave flabbergasted for a few seconds before finally realizing what had just happened. She had knocked Miller down and seeing his bloody face, she had probably broke his nose.

"Babe, are you alright ?" i suddenly heard her voice as she cupped my cheeks, her thumbs gently chasing my tears away.

Oh, great. Now, I was crying.

This fucking Miller had reached his goal, he had found exactly which button to push to make me crack. He was right, i was a big failure. And above that, i wasn't even able to keep my emotion at bay, i was crying like a damn baby.

I sniffed, stepping back from Waverly's touch and clenched my jaw. I needed to get out of here. Fast.

I didn't say anything and walked pass everyone, rushing outside the diner. I found myself on the sidewalk and started to walk away, not looking back.

I knew it was a fucking bad idea to come at this stupid reunion. Lucy's comment in the store yesterday had just been a preview from what i was going to face here. People hadn't hesitated to ask me about my accident during conversations. I had kept my composure, trying to change the subject as soon as possible and had managed to stay happy in spite of the constant reminder. But of course, this fucking Miller had ruined everything by rubbing it in my face.

"Nicole !" Wave's voice echoed in the street, pushing me to walk faster. I couldn't face her right now, i was angry, sad, frustrated and i just needed to be alone. "Nicole, stop !" she insisted, her voice getting closer.

I suddenly felt her hand on my wrist, quickly spinning me around. I sighed and yanked my arm away. "I need to be alone, Waverly."

She looked at me taken aback, her jaw locked. "Where are you going ?"

"I don't know" i lied, knowing perfectly where i wanted to be. "I just need some time alone."

To scream, to cry, to hate myself and my stupid decisions.

She looked at me closely and folded her arms against her chest. "I don't think it's a good idea."

I snorted and lifted my eyebrows up and down. "Don't worry, i didn't take my pills with me" i stated, a little annoyed.

I knew exactly that she was afraid i would use my pills to get relax, like i used to do not so long ago. I was aware she kept track of my take behind my back and was watching me closely. I hadn't said anything cause i had been amused by it, thinking it was just her way to be reassured, but i was angry right now, so i was obviously less happy about it.

"Not that i didn't wish i had" i added, not realizing it had escaped my mouth without my consentment.

The slap that followed was well deserved, i admit.

I looked at her in shock and brought a hand on my cheek.

"Don't ever dare to say that again" she warned me, glaring at me with red eyes.

It seemed to snap me back on the right track as i felt a new rush of tears coming. Why was i taking out on her ? She was just trying to help and i was just acting like a bitch right now. I was unfair and mean, she didn't deserve that.

"I'm sorry" i whispered, slowly reaching for her hand and noticing it was covered in blood. "Hey" i frowned, softly grabbing it. "You're hurt."

She clenched her jaw and shook her head, pulling her hand back. "It's nothing."

"Don't be ridiculous, let me see" i replied, taking it back.

She didn't let me and stepped back. "I'm ok. Just-" she sighed, crossing her arms again. "Just go and take the time you need to calm yourself. And when you'll come back, i don't want you to be an ass with me anymore, ok ?"

I watched her in surprise, feeling dumb and ashamed. I had clearly hurt her with my stupid behavior. "I'm fine, Waverly. We need to take care of your hand."

"I can do it, don't worry" she said, looking at me seriously. "Just go. I'm mad at you right now, and i think i need time to cool off too."

I swallowed, nodding a little. She was right, maybe it was for the best. I closed the distance between us and gently slid a hand on her cheek, dropping a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at me and gave me a tight smile, nodding for me to go. I sighed and blinked, pulling back.

I began to walk away but quickly turned my head back when i noticed some police officers rushing towards the diner. I frowned, looking at Wave in surprise and it was enough for us to run back towards the restaurant. We rushed inside and cursed when we realized Laura and Carm were fighting with Shawn. Laura was on his back, yelling and throwing punches and kicks at him while Carm was barely up, one hand supporting herself on the edge of the table and the other on her face.

Two of the officers ran towards Shawn and Laura to try to separate them as Wave and I headed to Carm to check on her.

"Oh my God Carm, are you ok ?" Wave asked in surprise, gently stabilizing her.

I swallowed, helping her too and looked at her in worry. She had her nose bleeding and a bruise already formed on her cheekbone.

"I'm fine, i'm fine" she growled, grazing her nose with a grimace. She turned her head in direction of Laura and started to go back, panick in her eyes. "Don't touch her mother fucker !"

I stopped her and pulled her back towards Wave. "I'll go, try to keep her here" i said to Wave, already walking towards the officers and Laura.

"You son of a bitch !" Laura yelled out in anger, trapped in one of the officer's arms but still squirming forcefully.

If the situation wasn't such a disaster, i would probably laugh. Cause it was actually the first time i had to see Laura so angry and it was definitely funny. And rather impressive too. But i was more concerned than amused to be honest, right now.

"Laura stop" i exclaimed, facing her and gripping her upper arms. "Stop, it's over !"

She locked her jaw and stared at me with a bunched up face, slowly calming down. She had some blood coming from a split lip but other than that she didn't seem to be as damaged as Carm. "Are you ok ?" she finally asked me, scanning my face carefully.

I smiled a little and nodded. "Yes, i'm right don't worry."

She nodded and twisted around to the officer. "You can let me go, i'm alright- Hey what are you doing ?!" she cried out when the officer started to handcuff her.

"Are you serious ?!" i exclaimed, shoving his arm away without thinking. He glared at my hand and then at me with his jaw locked. I mirrored his expression, not feeling a bit afraid. "You can't arrest her, she just defended herself."

I didn't really know if it was true and what had exactly happened, but it didn't matter. They couldn't put Laura in jail.

"I will ask you to step back Ma'am" he warned me, starting to push Laura towards the door angrily.

"No !" i stopped him, not moving away from his path.

"Hey, where are you taking her ?!" Wave suddenly asked, looking at Carm who had been handcuffed too. "She's fucking hurt, she needs to go at the hospital !"

"Are you fucking kidding me ?!" i shout out, staring at the cops furious. "You can't arrest them, they did nothing ! And what about him ?!" i questionned, pointing at Miller frustrated.

"He's coming with us too" he replied, looking at me in annoyance.

"Miss, i need you to follow us too" another man suddenly came towards Wave, turning her around violently and taking his cuffs from his belt.

"Ow, you're hurting me !" she whinced, squirming a little.

I looked at him fuming, turning crazy in a second and pushed him away from Wave. "What are you doing ?! Don't touch her."

He glared at me and glanced at his colleagues. They nodded their heads and one of them grabbed me too before i could register what was happening. "You're coming with us too."

I locked my jaw and took a deep breath. Perfect.

 

* * *

 

_**Laura - POV :** _

 

"Can i have a real explanation of what exactly happened ?" Peter asked in the car, looking at the four of us seriously before starting the car. "Because i thought you were going at a reunion with old classmates, not in a fight club or whatever."

I glanced at him through the rear mirror sheepishly. Fortunately, being a lawyer and a friend of the Sheriff he had managed to make us got out from jail without too much complications.

I wasn't sorry for what i did though. This stupid bastard of Miller had been nothing but horrible and awful with Nicole and he had deserved every punches he had received today.

Merlin, i was feeling so badass right now ! But it wasn't actually displeasing. Ok, my career in politics was compromised now i had a record but it had been so worth it.

"He started talking shit about Nicole and things got heated" Carm said from the passenger seat.

"And i hit him" Wave continued from the middle seat, lifting Nicole's arm and snuggling against her .

I smiled a little and nodded. "Good punch by the way" i whispered in her ear, gently bumping my shoulder against hers.

She turned her head to me and giggled. "I had some frustration to let out."

"And what happened next ?" Peter investigated, his eyes on the road.

"Well, Nicole left and we stayed with Laura inside while Wave went after her" Carm started, turning her head towards her dad. "And Miller finally got up and started to be his usual ass, telling crap about Nicole and Wave and- " she glanced at me and started to smirk. "Laura lost it."

I nodded enthusiastically and leaned forward to look at Wave and Nicole. "I think he's not ready to bother you again."

Nicole looked at me amused and blinked, catching my hand. "Thanks, L. and everybody" she said, glancing at Carm and Wave. "You didn't have to stand up for me so thank you."

"Of course we have to" Carm said with a frown, twisting in her seat to look at Nicole.

"Yeah babe, the guy was being an ass with you" Wave frowned, looking up at her.

"And we're all in this together" i finished, squeezing her hand. "You decide to attack one of us ?"

"You may be sure, the three are behind to take care of the fucking bast-"

"Language Carmilla" Peter cut her off, not leaving his gaze from the road but wearing an amused smirk.

Carm rolled her eyes and growled, looking back at his dad. "Well done father, you just ruin everything."

"Yeah, we were just having a moment Peter" Nicole added teasingly, before placing a kiss on Wave's head.

He chuckled and shrugged, stopping at a red light. He turned his head towards Carm and squinted his eyes playfully. "You just look like Rocky."

We all laughed a little while Carm shoved him away. "Jeez, thanks dad."

"Stop by the house, my mom will take care of both of you" Nicole proposed with a small smile.

"Good luck" Wave muttered, lifting her eyebrows up and down.

I chuckled, pinching her hip playfully. She had told me about her little trip at the groceries store this morning. Apparently, it had been quite the torture. And something was telling me our little trip in jail wasn't going to arrange their differences.

We finally arrived at Nicole's house twenty minutes later and went inside, uncertain and little afraid i confess. Nicole's siblings and Robert greeted us in amusement, but for Carrie it was a different story. She had asked us to tell her what had exactly happened, to eventually scold at the four of us, before leading Wave, Carm and I in the bathroom for taking care of us.

She had instructed the three of us to take a seat on the bathtub, and had inspected our injuries in worry. She had then started to clean the wounds and put stitches on it if necessary while lecturing about why violence wasn't the answer. But she had however thanked us for taking defense of Nicole and had even thrown a real, genuine sweet smile at Wave, what had didn't esacpe from my best friend who had looked at her in confusion.

It was a little childish but i couldn't help but wonder if having a mom was feeling this way. It was dumb, because my dad was overprotective and would have acted the exact same way in this situation but it was still different coming from a mother.

I thought back at the moment i had told him about my mom. He had been shocked to say the least, and i had even believed for an instant he'd had a stroke. But he had eventually taken in and had asked me what i wanted to do about it.

Which was still the big question in my head right now...

I was still hesitant to search after her. When we had met, it seemed like in spite of my panick attack she actually wanted to talk to me. But in the last three weeks i hadn't got a single sign from her, really nothing. I mean, if she really wanted to speak to me, she would have found a way to reach me by asking about me to the owners of the B&B, right ?

And above all, it's not like i wasn't on the TV. I wasn't really famous yes, but i was still a journalist it wasn't so hard to find informations on me on the internet.

So i wasn't convinced she actually wished to get to know me again. But another part of me, the stubborn one, just wanted to have explanations about her decisions.

"Are you ok, Laura ?" Carrie suddenly asked me, waving her hand before my eyes.

I blinked firmly and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, i just zoned out."

"Ok. Well, like i was saying to Carmilla and Waverly, i'm going to give you some pills to ease the pain, alright ?"

"Yes, sure. Thanks, Carrie."

She smiled and went out of the bathroom, leaving the three of us alone the time to pick the pills. I turned my head to Carm and grimaced a little. She had been the one who had taken the most punches. I reached over and gently brushed some of her hair back, scanning the bruise starting from her cheekbone and spreading on her nose and eye.

She briefly closed her eyes and smirked. "You're going to take care of me, Cupcake ?"

I chuckled as Wave snickered, looking at Carm playfully. "Sorry to break it up to you Carm, but your face is not really a turn on right now."

"Shut up" Carm laughed, softly kicking her leg. "I'm always hot, no matter what. Right, Cutie ?"

I rolled my eyes in amusement and giggled. I hated to admit it but she was right. "You're absolutely right."

She turned her head to me with a smug smirk. I grinned and leaned to her, deposing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Get a room" Waverly sighed exaggeratedly, looking at us teasingly.

I chuckled, leaning back but staying close to Carm. "You're just jealous because your baby is not here."

"Mmh" she pouted, picking at the stitches on her knuckles. "I really hope what the fucking asshole said won't upset her too much. She was finally getting better."

I sighed, nodding lightly. She was right, Nicole had definitely perked up during the past weeks. She had resumed to play basketball, had maybe found a job and was just simply more alive. Not that she wasn't before, but the painkillers and the sorrow had taken some life away from her for a while.

And it was great and really delightful to see her old self back.

"We need to keep being behind her back and pushing her to believe again in herself" i said, looking at them with a small smile. "And distract her with my awesome jokes" i added teasingly.

Carm snorted and wrapped an arm around my waist, staring at me tenderly. "Cupcake, i love you but you're the only one who understand your jokes."

I gasped, faking to be hurt and pulled back. "It's not even true, you're always laughing at them."

"It's called pretending" she retorted, starting to laugh heartedly.

Wave giggled and nodded, looking at me in entertainment. "But i actually think Nicole finds them funny L." she commented, tilting her head on the side.

"At least one who has a good sense of humour" i replied, lifting my chin up playfully.

Of course they wouldn't understand my jokes, there were for the most geeky and nerdy. But it wasn't my fault if they were uncultivated. Nicole at least could get my jokes and laugh at them.

"So, what does it feel to spend some time in jail ?" Jamie suddenly asked from the doorway, his hands in his pockets and a goofy smile on.

Carm snickered, throwing at him a towel. "Like you don't already know, jackass."

He grinned, avoiding the towel and leaned against the doorframe. "I don't know what you're talking about." He then looked back and forth between her and Wave, a mischievious smile appearing on the corner of his mouth. "Seems like my sister like them tough and badass, uh ?"

I chuckled, turning my head to the girls who were both glaring at him in amusement.

"And seems like you prefer them bimbo and brainless" Wave retorted, smirking teasingly.

He barked a laugh, throwing his head backward and put a hand on his stomach. "Funny" he finally said, gaining his composure back. "Seems like it's actually Nicole's taste too. I mean look at Taylor and then at you" he remarked, playfully.

"Mmh, i don't think you can really compared Taylor to Wave" i commented, scrunching my nose disagree. "I mean, it's like comparing" i squinted my eyes, thinking about a good comparision. "A macaroon and a muffin. One is sophisticated, complicated to realize, delicate and graceful. The other is easy, simple and everybody is eating it."

Carm laughed besides me as Wave looked at me in confusion but giggling. "Just to be clear L., i'm the macaroon here, right ?"

"Duh."

What a dumb question. Of course, she was.

She grinned wildly and leaned over Carm, placing a kiss on my nose. "Thanks, Sweety."

I beamed and looked back at Jamie in amusement. "Got the thing ?"

He grimaced a little and lifted his eyebrows. "So Taylor's the muffin ?"

"James" Carrie sighed, emerging behind him with a tap on the back of his head. "What did i tell you only two minutes ago ?"

He rolled his eyes, straightening up. "To help my sisters to get the dinner ready" he mumbled, shaking his head. "You know mom, i'm almost 30. I really think it's time for you to start treating me like an adult."

She stopped promptly, lifting her eyebrows what seems in disbielief, and turned her head back to him. "I'll start treating you like an adult, when you'll stop whinning like a baby all day long. Alright ? Now, go help your sisters before i got mad."

We all chuckled discreetly while Jamie glared at his mother, leaving mumbling.

"Unbelievable" Carrie sighed, shaking her head while looking at the three of us. "Think twice before getting children."

I smiled and glanced sneakingly at Carm. She looked back at me, a smirk already here.

Yep, we didn't have to think twice for our part.

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

"You can't do that" i frowned, looking at Aly and Wave in confusion.

"Yeah, you're fucking cheating !" my brother exclaimed, coming back with the ball in his hands and his brows furrowed too.

Aly shrugged and slapped Wave's hand all cheery. "Come on guys, get the stick in your ass out ! We said we were playing street basketball, there are no rules !"

Jamie and I looked at each other and then back at them with a huff.

"Since you've turned blonde, i don't recognize you anymore" i sighed, shaking my head in disapproval.

"Yeah, you became even more bitchy" Jamie added, smiling teasingly.

"Stop the hate guys" Wave giggled, skipping to me happily. She stopped right in front of me and started to pout, some smoke coming out from her mouth. "I'm cold."

I arched an eyebrow, scanning her body from head to toes. It wasn't so unexpected to hear that from her, knowing she was just covered by one of my hoodie while we were outside at 10pm, in the cold weather of November. I was actually impressed she hadn't complained earlier.

I rolled my eyes in amusement and pulled her against me to warm her. "Guys, we're coming back. Wave is cold and i need to pee" i announced before lifting Waverly up in my arms and starting to walk towards my house. She giggled, wrapped her arms and legs around me and nestled her head in my neck.

We hadn't really talked about the recent event, yet. We hadn't got the occasion to be just the two of us and take time to discuss about what had happened. I knew i needed to apologize for being unfair and mad at her. Honestly, i was still feeling a bit bothered and touched by what Miller had said but i didn't want to let his words getting in my head. I had spent too much time trying to get happy and motivated again, i just couldn't let this jerk ruining everything.

Besides, it was unfair for Wave, Carm and Laura. They had supported me and been here for me since the start. They had helped me to get better, encouraged me to find new purposes in my life, made me forget about the pain and the grief. They had even not hesitated a bit to stand up for me and being thrown in jail just to kick Miller's ass.

So no, i owed them everything and i couldn't disappointed them.

I opened the front door and made a straight line to my room. I didn't have to pee, i had just made up this lie to be able to go inside with Waverly. All i wanted now, was just a moment alone with my wife.

I felt her smile against my neck when i came into my room and grinned. She had apparently guessed my intention. She didn't move as i closed the door with my foot, and stepped to the bed keeping the room in the dark. The moon and street lamps outside were enough to bring some light through the windows, anyway.

I gently lowered her down on the bed and chuckled when she didn't go off me, drawing me down with her with the help of her arms and legs.

"You're not going anywhere" she giggled, holding me even closer to her.

I didn't resist and nodded, shifting a little to make myself comfortable. "I just wanted to change into our pyjamas but if you insist."

She lifted her head to me and stared at me in amusement. "Fine. But you're on charge, i'm not moving."

"Deal" i chuckled, pecking her nose and standing up. She grinned and spread her arms and legs out on the mattress. I snorted and took off my shoes while grabbing the hem of my sweater and tshirt in a single motion. I quickly stripped from the rest of my clothes and changed for a large tshirt, keeping just my boxer on. "Alright, Gorgeous. Your turn."

"I'm all ready" she replied, grinning childishly.

I snickered and grabbed her feet. "First, the shoes" i announced, removing her sneakers rapidly. I then climbed on the bed, settling between her legs. "And now, the pants" i said, starting to undo her button and pulling down her zipper.

"Good luck with that" she giggled, propping herself on her elbows.

I squinted my eyes in amusement and leaned to her, dropping a small kiss on her lips. "It's not the first time i got you naked, you know."

She hummed, sliding a hand in my hair and pulling me down. "I'm well aware, but you've got some help usually" she whispered, slowly brushing her nose against mine.

"True" i admitted, staring at her a completely hypnotized.

God, that she was beautiful.

I blinked firmly, trying desperately to get my mind clear and grabbed her pants in a hurry, starting to yank it down her legs.

Perfect, long, lean legs.

I swallowed, running her legs up from the tips of my fingers when i finally managed to remove her jeans.

She giggled, shivering a little and looked at me with her head tilted. "Next step ?"

I smirked, catching the hem of our hoodie and pulled it up. She lifted her arms up and quickly ran a hand in her hair while i threw the sweater away. I gulped, one more time captivated by her and didn't move.

I needed to admire this beauty just for a few more seconds.

"You're drooling" she murmured playfully, softly touching the corner of my mouth with her thumb.

I chuckled, turning my face in her hand. "You have no idea" i confessed, placing a kiss on her palm.

She bit her lip and stared at me lovingly. "What's next ?"

"Impatient from what i see" i teased her, reaching from her tshirt.

She giggled, raising her arms up once again. "Perhaps."

I chuckled, removing her top and finally her bra. Here, finally. I grinned satisfied and took another moment to just leer at her. She was completely naked before me, except for her panties and was smiling sweetly at me. Her long hair were spread out on the mattress, her body and face were glowing with the light of the moon and i was just staring at a pure masterpiece.

"You-" i began, dropping a kiss on her stomach. "Are-" i murmured, kissing the spot under her left breast, just where she had tattooed my proposal. "A-" i continued, pressing my lips on her throat and supporting myself on my hands. "Vision" i finished, deposing a chaste kiss on her lips.

I leaned back and smiled lovingly when i noticed she had closed her eyes and was chasing my lips with a cute little frown.

Hot, gorgeous and adorable. Pure perfection.

She flickered her eyes opened and looked at me with a pout. I chuckled and straightened, slowly crawling out of the bed.

"Where are you going ?" she asked a little startled.

I grinned and grabbed one of my tshirt before coming back to her. "Time to dress you up, baby."

Not that i didn't want to keep her naked, believe me i wanted nothing else but make love to her right now. But i really wanted to talk to her and apologize first. It had been my first attention when i had decided to bring us back in my room, after all. And i knew that i wouldn't able to speak if she didn't have her body a little covered by clothe.

She groaned a little and rolled up, a new pout on her lips. "Fine."

I kissed her pout away and helped her to put the tshirt on. I then reached for my phone, selected a song from our common playlist and put it down on the nightstand. Slow Dancing In The Burning Room by John Mayer started to play as i turned to Wave, climbed up on the bed and held my hand out to her.

Good thing my ceiling was rather high.

She looked up at me in surprise and giggled, taking my hand in an instant. "Are you trying to seduce me by asking me to dance with you on your bed, with John Mayer's voice in the background ?" she whispered, standing up on the mattress with me.

I laughed a little and nodded, pulling her towards me. "Does it work ?"

"Mmh, maybe" she replied, wrinkling her nose in adoration when i kissed both of her hands.

I snickered, dropping another gentle kiss on her bruised knuckles. "I'm sorry" i started, sliding my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. "For the way i talked to you earlier. For the way i acted during the past months. For every single time i made you feel bad or hurt you with the things i said or did."

She raised her eyebrows surprised and softly played with the hair in my neck. "It's ok, baby don't worry. I know it's difficult for you sometimes and i prefer for you to express your feelings rather than keeping everything for yourself. Like i already told you, you're here for me so let me be here for you. We're in this together, remember ?"

I grinned with a blink. "I want to thank you as well" i continued, rocking a little from side to side. "And tell you that i'm proud of you for today." She had really blown me away with her calmness, this morning with my mom, but also during the reunion. "I know it wasn't easy for you to not snap at my mom or some girls, and you've been just amazing."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "It's sweet baby, but you shouldn't be proud of me for this. It's actually how people are supposed to be when they're normal and not a fury like me. And i remind you that i punched someone and caused us to land in jail. So no, there is nothing to be proud of."

"Hey" i frowned a little, bumping our foreheads together. "First, you managed to remain serene today, so even if it's supposed to be _'normal'_ , it's still a little victory for us. And then, you maybe hit someone but it was to take my defense. So yeah, i can be grateful and proud of you if i want to, cause you've certainly been awesome today."

She grinned shyly and slowly rubbed her nose against mine. "You're really sweet, thank you."

I smiled, pressing our lips in a soft loving kiss. She then lowered her head on my chest as i buried my face in her hair. We fell in a comfortable silence and kept dancing peacefully, slowly turning around and humming along the song.

It was actually the first time i had the chance to dance in my childhood's room with the girl of my dream and it was really nice.

"You're not a failure, you know" she softly mumbled against my chest after a while, raising her chin up to me.

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise, swallowing and gazed down at her. "I think i hate this word" i confessed, smiling sadly.

I really, greatly disliked this word.

"I do too" she agreed, sliding her hands on my cheeks. "And it's absolutely not the right thing to describe you. You're strong, kind, clever, beautiful-" she brought one of her hand on my heart and smiled. "Inside and outside." I tilted my head, feeling some tears forming in the back of my eyes. "You're capable of everything you want and you're the best lover, friend and wife that i would have wished for."

I sniffed a little and quickly hid my head in her neck, not able to fight my feelings anymore. I started to cry a little, letting the stress of the day and actually every emotions getting out from my heart. I knew i was safe in her arms and it was the only place where i didn't feel vulnerable when i was getting weak.

She hugged me closer and nuzzled her nose in my hair, gently lowering us down on our knees in silence before dragging us on our backs.

She was my rock. She was my strength. She was my home. She was my world.

She was my Waverly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos guys ! Always a pleasure to share this journey with you :)


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

  
_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

How i was supposed to get a full night of sleep with a fucking enormous bruise almost taking a whole side of my face ?

I was a stomach sleeper for Fuck's sake ! My head was always buried in a pillow or on the mattress and i had to sleep on my back all night.

How people did even manage to sleep on their back ?!

I sighed, touching cautiously my cheekbone and nose with a wince. Carrie's painkillers had made a good job to reduce the pain last night, but this morning it was hurting like a bitch. I flushed the toilet and shuffled to the sink to wash my hands, daring to glance at my reflection in the mirror. 

It was bad.

Laura and I had made a pretty good job on Miller's face, but he hadn't missed me too. I had a blackeye and my cheek was still a bit swollen. But my nose hadn't been broken and i blessed whoever upthere that had decided to protect it.

Fortunatley for Shawn, Laura hadn't been too much damaged. He had still land a hand on her though, that was actually when i had lost it and charged him.

I told you, nobody touch my Cupcake.

I was definitely impressed by her though. So much temper and strength in such a tiny body, i was sure Miller hadn't imagined she could be so dangerous. 

I chuckled as i dried my hands with a towel and made my way down in the kitchen. Today was Thanksgiving, and i was already bored by it. But there were two good news however. First, the dinner wasn't going to take place here but at the Haught's place, which meant that i could maybe escape from the preps if i played it smart. And secondly, it was finally time to announce to everybody for the baby.

"My sister, up at eight in the morning on a Sunday, what happened to her ?" Will greeted me from the counter, a spoon of cereals up to his mouth.

I rolled my eyes, well one eye, and walked in the kitchen in amusement. "Shut up, Willy-boy."

Will had arrived last night, just after we had came back from Nicole's. Leaving now in California, we hadn't seen each other in months and it was so good to see him again. Things hadn't been easy between us during the past years, but it had finally got back to normal when he had finally found a job and settled down in San Francisco. As far as i knew, he hadn't relapsed into drugs.

But once again, we didn't see each other a lot so i couldn't really know for sure.

He smirked and scanned my face with a cocked eyebrow. "You're pretty messed up."

"No shit, Sherlock" i growled, taking a bowl from the cupboard and settling in front of him. "Where's everyone ?"

"Vicky is already gone for last time groceries and Peter is still sleeping."

I nodded, pouring some cereals in my bowl. It was always strange to hear him calling my parents by their names. He hadn't grown up with me and had just land here at the age of seventeen, but it was still weird. Like it was awkward as well to not have the same last name anymore. He was still behind the name of Morgan, while i was under Karnstein. It didnt really change anything but still.

"And for the dwarf" he added, scornfully. "I think you know better than me."

"Her name is Laura, Will."

I usually didn't mind the surname, but when it was for Laura and said with so much disdain, it wasn't ok at all.

He shrugged, filling another spoon. I sighed, shaking my head in annoyance. The two hadn't hidden their dislike for each other from the start and it pissed me off to say the truth. Laura had made some efforts for a while but Will hadn't bothered to, leading the two hating each other even more.

I couldn't understand how someone could not love a person like Laura, i think he was the only one on this earth who didn't stand her.

"Whatever" he sneered. I locked my jaws, glaring at him irritated. He stared back at me unconcerned and lifted his eyebrows. "What ?"

"I would appreciate if you were a little nicer with Laura. I know you don't like each other, but it would actually be great if you stop being snarky with her all the time. She doesn't carry you in her heart either, believe me, but it doesn't mean she's a bitch with you."

Ok, it was the pot calling the kettle black here, i admit. I was myself snarky and mean with people i didn't like. But it was different here, it was about the girl i loved and i needed for him to be kinder to her. I didn't expect for him to like her, i couldn't force him to but i just wanted a little more respect. That was all.

He snorted, lifting his eyebrows up and down. "Maybe if she stopped talking all the time and being so bubbly, i wouldn't be like this you know. But i can't help myself, she's infuriating with her disgusting enthusiasm and shiny personality. She's annoying, noisy and can't keep her mouth shut for a second."

I took a deep breath and glowed at him, tightening my grip on my spoon. "Are you aware you're talking about my girlfriend ?"

"And ?" he looked at me, returning the dark gaze. "I'm just saying what i think. I'm not going to pretend to like her just to please you."

I clenched my jaws and dropped my spoon in the bowl. "I didn't ask you to like her idiot, i just want you to respect her. You don't have to always be mean to her. If you don't want to talk to her, fine just ignore her. But don't be a douche with her."

I stood up abruptly, groaning. I was definitely not hungry anymore. I threw my bowl in the sink and left the kitchen, fuming. I loved my brother but he was just some stupid idiot sometimes. I arrived in the hallway and lifted my eyebrows in amusement when i noticed Laura's running discretely back up the stairs, probably thinking i wouldn't catch her. I snickered and started to climb the stairs entertained.

Little sneaky Cupcake.

I reached my room and stopped before the door, smirking. I was wondering how she was going to play the thing. I slowly opened the door and chuckled quietly when i found her covered by the comforter, pretending to be peacefully asleep. I waltzed towards the bed in amusement, grabbed the end of the blanket and yanked it back.

She faked a little whine, flickering her eyes a little opened. "Mmh, Carm ?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes with a small frown.

"Sorry to disappoint you Cupcake, but you're far from winning an award for your little performance" i declared, looking at her in pure enjoyment with my arms folded against my chest.

She pinched her lips to prevent a smile and raised on her elbows, bunching her nose up in confusion. "What are you talking about ?"

I shook my head, smirking. Her acting really needed some improvement. "You, snooping on me and my brother downstairs."

"Oh, that" she replied, cracking a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, that."

"I swear i wasn't spying" she quickly explained, rolling on her knees and crawling towards me on the end of the bed. "I was about to join you for breakfast but i saw you both talking and i heard my name, and i didn't want to interrupt. And then you got angry, and i thought it was better for me to come back here" she rambled, playing with the hem of my tshirt embarrassingly. "And i pretend to sleep, but i don't really know why though."

I snorted, locking a strand on hair behind her ear. "I don't care, Cutie. It's ok." I tilted my head and brushed her cheeks, tenderly. "I just wished you wouldn't have to hear what he said about you."

She shrugged a little and smiled reassuringly. "I already knew all the thing he said, don't worry. He doesn't really care to hide his opinion on me since the start. And i know you had good intentions, but i don't want you to get in a fight with your brother because of me."

"I don't want to, but i just can't stand anymore how he acts with you all the time you are in the same room."

"I don't care" she insisted, wrapping her arms around my neck and grinning childishly. "Let's stop to talk about it now. Today is finally the big day !" she cheered, jumping on me from the bed and tangling her legs around my waist clumsily.

I stumbled a little, taken aback by her sudden action and quickly slid my hands around her with a groan. "A warning would be great, next time."

"You caught me, it what matters" she giggled, brushing my hair back with her hands. "I repeat, it's the big day today."

I nodded and smirked playfully. "Didn't know you were so into Thanksgiving, Cupcake."

She started to lose her smile, leaning her head back a bit. "No Carm, i'm talking about the big news."

"What's big news ?" i frowned, deciding to tease her a little.

She scrunched her nose in annoyance, and finally rolled her eyes when i started to chuckle. "You're messing with me."

"You're so easy, Buttercup."

She huffed, raising her chin childishly. "You're not even funny."

"Yes, i am" i smirked, nipping her exposed neck playfully while squeezing her ass.

She squealed and hugged me closer in surprise, barking a laugh. "Carm !"

I laughed, letting us fall back on the mattress and settled between her legs, covering alll her neck and uncovered cleavage with tiny kisses. "I'm going to eat you alive, Cupcake."

"Dare you !"

"With pleasure."

 

* * *

 

**_Waverly - POV :_ **

 

Last night had been unexpected and really overwhelming. Only Nicole was capable to make me feel hot, aroused, amused, loved, worshipped and safe at the same time. I was also glad for our little conversation. It had bothered me all the rest of the day but i didn't had the courage to talk about it with her. So i had been relieved and happy when she had shared her feelings with me.

I arrived in the kitchen and gave a small smile at Carrie who was the only one there, already cooking for tonight. I didn't know what had gotten into her yesterday, but since we had gone back from jail she acted weird with me. But in a good way. She had started to be nice by thanking us in the bathroom for taking Nicole's defense and had continued during the rest of the evening, being genuinely kind and warm with me.

It was really awkward, but not unpleasant. It was a good change. But i didn't want to cry victory too soon, Carrie was known to have terrible changing mood.

She returned my smile and nodded towards the table. "Breakfast is ready, suit yourself."

See ? So unusual. She had turned from Cruella De Vil to the Fairy Godmother.

"Thanks."

I settled around the table and grabbed what i needed, not really knowing what to say. I wasn't used for her to be friendly, and usually there was always someone with us to make conversation. But seemed like everybody had decided to sleep in this morning.

"Nicole is still asleep ?" she asked, briefly glancing at me as she peeled some sweet potatoes.

"Yes, i didn't want to wake her yet" i replied, pouring some coffee in my mug. "Everybody's still sleeping ?"

Oh my God Wave, it was finally your chance to share a peaceful and real conversation with your devil step-mother and you were asking if we were the only one awake. Ridiculous.

"My parents went with Vicky to buy some last minute food for the meal but the others are still asleep, yes." She lightly chuckled, lifting her eyebrows up in amusement. "My children took from their dad on that point."

I giggled a little and acquiesced, spreading some jam on my toast. "Yeah, Nicole is a real sleepyhead."

She cracked a grin with a nod and looked back at her vegetables, falling silent once again.

Well, it was short but still a good start. It was actually one of the only time i had laughed while being alone with her in five years. It was maybe promising after all. If i knew i had to hit someone for her daughter for her to like me, i would have done it way earlier.

"You know" she suddenly spoke, eyeing me closely. "I don't hate you."

I stopped to chew and swallowed, frowing a little. It was the biggest revelation of the year. "T-thanks, i guess" i replied uneasy, not really knowing what to respond.

It was nice and surprising coming from her, but i couldn't help but have still some doubts. She maybe didn't hate me, but she didn't like me either. Or if she was, well she had a special way to show it to me.

She sighed and put her knife down on the counter before joining me at the table. "Look, i know we have our share of disagreements" she stated, taking a seat next to me. "Especially concerning Nicole, but i don't hate you. I'm serious, Waverly."

I pinched my lips, dropping down my toast and smiled tightly. "Thanks."

"Well, it's a first" she smirked, looking at me in amusement. "You're usually not that silent with me."

I giggled a little and shook my head. She was right, my ability to talk seemed to consist in short sentences today. "I'm just a little taken aback, that's all. Don't take it the wrong way Carrie, but you're not usually this nice with me."

Like never.

"I know" she exhaled, glancing at me with what seemed to be regrets in her eyes. "And i'm sorry about it."

I looked at her in pure shock, opening my eyes wild. Woah. I hadn't dreamt it, right ? She had really apologized to me. I stayed silent and nodded a little, encouraging her to continue. I was certainly curious to hear the rest.

"You're a nice girl Waverly, and i can see you sincerely love my daughter. I maybe believed for a while that it wasn't going to last between you two, but i know that i'm wrong now. And you kept showing me that your love is unconditionnal. You've been here to support her and push her to believe in her dream. You sticked with her when she started to become professional, even if it meant sacrifices in your loving life."

I swallowed, reminding this period. She was absolutely right, we had made a lot of sacrifices for her carreer. She had spent a lot of time training, travelling around the States and we had been often appart. I wasn't going to lie, it had been really hard for the both of us. But seeing her so happy and proud had been enough to make me forget about the distance and the lonely nights.

And if i had to live this period again, i wouldn't change a thing.

"And then happened her accident" she continued, looking at me closely. "We all know it's really been devasted for her and i really thought you were both going to slowly drift apart. But you prove me wrong once again, and been here for her. I don't live with you so i don't know how things really went, but i don't think i'd be wrong if i said that it wasn't hard for you too."

I smiled sadly and shook my head. It had been the worst months of my life too. "You're right."

She nodded and grabbed my hand tentatively. I smiled a little and didn't move it away. "You've always been here for her and thank you for taking care of Nicole. I'm not saying i agree with every decisions you're both taking, but i realized that i could trust you to take care of my daughter."

"I only want what is the best for her, you know."

"I know" she blinked, squeezing my hand. "It's just that sometimes i have some hard time to recognize that my children don't need me anymore."

I chuckled lightly and tilted my head. "They'll always need you, Carrie. You just need to give them space and freedom. They're adults and you raised them well with Robert, you don't have to constantly worry for them."

"Um, am i still dreaming ?" Nicole's voice came from behind us.

We both turned our heads to her and giggled, letting go of each other hand as Carrie stood up.

"No, you're well and truly awake Sweetheart" she said, returning towards the counter in amusement.

Nicole frowned at her mother and then at me, her cute sleepy face all confused. "But you were talking and holding hands."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Carrie teased her, resuming her peeling after throwing me a knowing wink.

I giggled and patted the chair next to me, glancing back at Nicole. "Come here, babe."

She grinned sleepily and joined me, dropping a kiss on my nose before taking her seat. "Are you okay ?" she whispered, reaching from my coffee.

"Actually, yes" i grinned, making a toast for her. "You just interrupted a great conversation with your mother if you want to know everything."

She stared at me in disbielief, her lips on my mug and lowered it in an instant. "Seriously ? Shit, do you want me to leave ? I can go watch cartoons if you want."

I giggled and shook my head in adoration. "No, don't worry. We'll finish it later" i reassured her, handing her the toast. "Here."

I think we had still a lot to talk about with Carrie, but it had been a great first step for the moment. And if she had the intention to keep this attitude with me, then we wouldn't have hard times to find an occasion to pursue this discussion.

"Thanks" she grinned wildly, grabbing it. "Mom" she said, turning her head towards her with the toast in her mouth. "Can you tell Jamie to keep it low with Taylor ? Wave and I could barely sleep last night."

I opened my eyes in surprise and slapped her shoulder. "Babe."

Ok, she wasn't wrong. Bimbo fake boobs was loud, really loud but we couldn't really complain when we had also been the last morning.

"What ?" she turned to me with furrowed brows. "I'm just saying."

Carrie looked at both of us, arching an eyebrow in entertainment as she dried her hands. "I think my silence is telling everything that need to be said, Nicole."

I blushed a little and bumped my shoulder to Nicole's, glaring playfully at her. "Next time, shut your mouth."

She chuckled and took another bite satisfied, dragging me under her arm. I grinned and tucked my head in the crook of her neck, sneaking a hand under her shirt on her belly.

Aly suddenly emerged in the kitchen, yawning wildly as she made a straight line to her mom. "Cuddle" she mumbled, stopping right in front of Carrie.

Carrie stopped immediately and dragged her in her arms, hugging her close. "Did you sleep well Sweety ?"

I smiled softly as Nicole started to huff besides me. I chuckled and looked up at her. "Are you jealous ?"

She scoffed and shook her head with a frown. "Please, i don't need a hug from my mother anymore. I'm 23."

"Oh my God, you're totally jealous !" i exclaimed, looking back at her mom and sister. "Carrie, Nicole wants a hug too."

"Shut up" Nicole laughed, covering my mouth with her hand. "Don't listen to her mom."

Carrie chuckled and kissed Aly forehead before releasing her and heading towards Nicole. "Come here, Honeybun" she said, leaning towards her by behind and sliding her arms around her neck.

Nicole rolled her eyes but didn't bother to hide her grin as she turned around and hugged her closely.

"Don't mind me" Aly said with a huff, glowing at them.

"You're already got yours" Nicole retorted, not letting go of her mom.

I chuckled and looked at Aly with my arms opened. "Come on, i'm available" i said, gesturing for her to come to me.

She grinned, staring mischieviously at Nicole and didn't lose time to accept my embrace. "Mmh, Wave" she quickly moaned. "You smell so good."

I snickered and shook my head in amusement. One, two-

"Hey" Nicole suddenly protested, pulling her back from me with a glare.

Aly laughed proudly and yanked her arm away from her grip. "Relax Sis, i didn't touch your precious Waverly" she said, gently patting her left cheek playfully.

Nicole frowned amused and patted her right cheek too, a little stronger though. "I hope for you."

"Is it a menace ?" Aly snorted, replacing the tap by a light slap.

"Yes" Nicole smirked, slapping her back a little harder.

I giggled, sipping my coffee while watching them diverted. It was well known that this kind of game never ended well.

"You've been in jail and you now think you're a badass" Aly chuckled, giving her a real slap this time.

Nicole grimaced a little while laughing and slapped her again, still harder. "Shut up, fake blonde."

Aly locked her jaw in amusement and touched her own cheek. "Ginger" she retorted, slapping her hard.

I winced amused, glancing at Nicole's red cheek. "Not that your little game isn't entertaining, but i'd actually prefer if Nicole's face remained without bruises" i said to Aly.

"Yo" Jamie suddenly exclaimed, walking in the kitchen all cheery.

I turned my head to him and arched an eyebrow amused when i noticed he was just wearing a boxer. I wasn't attracted by him or anything, but i had to recognize that he was a handsome guy. Tall, cause duh, he was a Haught, brown hair, Nicole's same brown eyes, Haught's dimples and lean but strong muscles. And yes, he had some pretty good abs.

But he was definitely not Nicole.

I looked up to his face and blushed a little embarrassed when he winked at me knowingly.

Shit.

"Be careful sis, your wife seems to be interested by licking my abs" he joked, taking a seat in front of me with a smirk.

I locked my jaw in amusement, throwing a toast at him. "You're gross."

Nicole looked at me with a frown and then at Jamie who was already eating the toast i had tossed at him. "You wish" she said, sounding a little upset.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea" he grinned, staring at me seductively.

I rolled my eyes amused and kicked his shin behind the table. He was such an ass when he wanted to be one. "Where's your bimbo anyway ?" i asked, snuggling back against Nicole.

"Still asleep."

Nicole snickered, starting to play with my hair as i smirked teasingly. "Poor thing, she must be exhausted with what she took last night."

Thanks God, Carrie wasn't in the kitchen anymore at the moment.

"Yeah dude, not cool" Aly growled, glaring at him pissed off. "Your room is just next to mine ! What did you do to her seriously ?"

He laughed and looked at us smugly. "Believe me, you don't want to know."

"You're disguting" Nicole chuckled, shaking her head.

"Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy your time with her too" he fought back, wickedly. "You know how she can be in bed."

I took a deep breath, losing my smile and glanced at the table to find something i could throw at him. Mmh no, a knife was maybe too dangerous but what about a mug or a plate ?

"Real classy bro" Nicole sighed, pulling me closer to her and placing a kiss on my head.

"Are you going to end up with Jamie if you divorce with Nicole ?" Aly suddenly asked, watching me teasingly. "Cause you know, it looks like it's their things to exchange girls."

I scolded at her in amusement. "First of all, our divorce never's gonna happen. And secondly, one jerk had been way enough in my life, i don't need another one" i announced, looking at James playfully.

Not that he was as much as Champ used to be, but still. Yes, he was good-looking, intelligent and funny (when he wasn't a dickhead) but i would never see myself with anybody else than Nicole. And certainly not her brother.

"You don't know what you miss" he replied, grinning cockily.

"Don't worry, i think i have everything i need with Nicole" i smiled, glancing up at her lovingly.

She grinned goofily and softly kissed my nose before staring at his brother. "Don't be too sad."

He scoffed while Aly smirked. "What about me ?"

"What, what about you ?" Nicole frowned confused.

"If you don't pick Jamie, would you chose me ?" she asked, looking at me interested.

I lifted my eyebrows and giggled. "Obviously."

"Are you serious ?" Nicole exclaimed, looking at me in awe while Aly cheered enthusiastically.

"What ?" i shrugged entertained. "She's hot and we really get along."

"Unbelievable" she breathed, shaking her head in disbielief. "After my brother, i need now to keep an eye on my sister too !"

I giggled, biting my lip and cupped her cheeks. "What can i say, the Haught drive me crazy."

* * *

 

_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

Will hadn't said a word to me since this morning and had been broody all day, not even bothering to make an effort to be a little more jovial during the dinner. I was really pissed at him. Not only for our argument, but also for the way he acted with everybody tonight. I knew he was mad at me, but he wasn't a reason to be a pain in the ass with everybody else.

But except from that, it had been a good day and the dinner was actually very nice. Everybody were relaxed and happy, the food was really good and it was great to not have fights or tension for once.

Well, except for Will.

I glanced at him a bit sadly and sighed when he glared at me. He had done this almost everytime our gaze were crossing path today. And i was torn between slapping him or crying. He acted like a petulant child but i couldn't help but feel bad for him. Maybe if he had been lucky as me as a kid, he wouldn't be like that.

"Hey, everything's ok with Will ?" Nicole asked me from besides, looking at me cautiously. "He didn't say a word to anybody except to my sister tonight."

I sighed, shaking my head. "We got in a fight this morning about Laura and he decided to sulk since then."

She pinched her lips, nodding a little and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, drawing me towards her. "Come on, ignore him. When are you and Laura going to tell everybody?"

I grinned, circling my arms around her waist and glanced at Laura who was in the kitchen preparing the dessert with Wave. "When she's coming back."

"Say cheese !" Robert suddenly exclaimed, snapping a picture of us with his camera.

"Dad, stop with your pictures" Nicole chuckled, waving him away and catching her glass of wine.

"You both used to be funnier when you were kids" he declared, looking at us teasingly. "You're boring now" he added, leaving away for another victim.

I laughed, stealing Nicole's glass and nodded towards Taylor with a smirk. "Wave didn't kill her yet from what i see."

"Nope" she snickered, scratching her cheek. "But they didn't exchange a word at all since she arrived. And it's perfect that way." I snorted, looking at her amused. "Oh and" she grinned wildly. "I think my mom and her finally made peace. I found them this morning holding hands and chatting. Like really chatting, not yelling. And they've been friendly at each other during all day."

"I know" i smiled soflty, feeling happy for her. It was about time. "Wave told to Laura who told me. It's great."

"Of course they did" she chuckled, rolling her eyes amused.

"Alright, make some place on the table" Laura announced, coming from the kitchen with two pies in her hands and Wave following her carrying a chocolate cake and a fruit salad.

"I understand why they spent all day cooking" i joked, looking at Nicole amused.

She released me with a chuckle and straightened in her seat. "Yeah, we have enough food for a week here."

Laura placed everything on the table and glanced then at me with a knowing smile and sparkling eyes. I smirked with excitement and stood up, gesturing for her to join me.

I didn't know how it was going to be the day i'll really be pregnant, but i was pretty excited just at the idea of announcing we were trying. So it was promising.

She arrived next to me with a beaming smile and wrapped her arms around my waist, kissing me on the cheek. "Ready ?"

"You have no idea" i smirked, kissing her temple before watching everybody around the table. "Hum, Laura and I would say something."

"Oh my God, you're engaged !" my mom supposed immediately, looking at us in delight.

I rolled my eyes in amusement. Of course she would think that, she was waiting for it for a while now.

"No sorry, Vicky" Laura chuckled, squeezing my waist. "She didn't propose yet, i'm really getting impatient though."

I lifted my eyebrows taken aback and glanced at her in an instant. She didn't look at me but smiled playfully. I frowned and turned my head to Nicole and Wave who were looking at us in enjoyment.

Um, did i miss something ? Cause i really didn't know that Laura was waiting for me to propose. Or that she even wanted to get married. I was so going to have a little conversation with her after this.

"I don't know what you're waiting for Carmilla" my mom said, sounding a little disappointed.

"They're still young Honey, they've got all the time they need" my father came at my rescue, winking at me with a smile.

I grinned a little grateful. "Actually mom, i think you're going to be happier than if we were getting married. Right, Cupcake ?"

"Mmh" Laura acquiesced, beaming at me with bliss. "I think, yes."

I smirked and looked back at my mom. "Cause Laura and I decided to start a family and i'm getting the first insemination next month."

Evrybody looked at us in shock and started to cheer while my parents stared at me in disbielief.

"What ?!" my mom laughed, raising up from her chair. "Oh my God." She quickly joined us and pulled me in a hug, holding me close. "I'm going to be a grandma !"

"Mom" i chuckled, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I'm not pregnant yet, chill out."

"I don't care, it's going to work on the first try. I'm sure !" She leaned back and cupped my face carefully, staring at me with tears in her eyes. "My baby" she breathed, lightly brushing my cheeks without touching the bruises.

Oh boy, i wanted to cry from joy but there were too much witnesses, i just couldn't.

"It's awesome Kitty" my dad cheered, pulling me for a new hug in his arms while Vicky caught Laura in hers. "Did you see a doctor ?"

"Mmh" i confirmed, smiling brightly. "We did all the test and i started to take a treatment two weeks ago. And we fixed a date for December."

He beamed and kissed me on the forehead. "It's awesome."

I scrunched my nose and stepped back, grabbing Laura against me again. She grinned and settled in my arms while everybody congratulated us. Everybody, except one. I glanced at Will who hadn't moved from his seat. He was staring at me with an expression i couldn't read, completely stiffen.

Looked i'd been wrong to think he would at least be happy for me.

I took a deep breath and turned my attention back to the other. He wouldn't ruined this moment. Not tonight.

"So, you're the one carrying ?" Jamie smiled at me as we all took back our seats.

I smiled with a nod. "Yes, Laura couldn't right now because of her work so we decide i'd be the first to carry."

"Awesome" he grinned, winking at me seductively. "A hot baby on the way then."

I smirked, throwing an arm around Laura's shoulder. "Exactly."

"See" Aly exclaimed, showing Jamie and me with her hands while looking at Wave. "Another proof that both my sister and brother have the damn same taste ! Nicole dated Carm and Jamie wants to bang her since she grew boobs !"

Laura and I started to laugh as Wave and Taylor glared at her.

"Shut up, Bratz" Nicole groaned, throwing her napkin at her.

"What ?" she giggled, looking at everybody. "I'm just saying the truth. But hey, i actually find your taste really good. I mean Taylor is hot, Wave is gorgeous and Carm is fucking sexy. I think if i was into girls, i would follow you guys."

I smirked at Aly and glanced at Nicole who was looking at her sister in dispair. I hated to admit Aly was right on this point, but it was true. The two siblings had really the same taste and above Taylor, Wave or me.

"I think Jamie just want to sleep with every girls he finds attractive" Laura stated, serving herself a slice of pie with hungry eyes.

"Interested ?" Jamie retorted, smiling at her hopefully.

"No, thank you" Laura sang-song, raising her eyebrows up and down in amusement. "Not my type, at all" she added, taking a big piece of pie in her mouth.

I snickered and glanced at Jamie, nodding towards Taylor. "Are you aware your girlfriend is right next to you, jackass ?"

And seeing Taylor's face, i didn't think he would spend a good time after the dinner. Though, i couldn't blame her to be mad at him. I loved Jamie but he was really an ass with girls. It wasn't surprising him and Taylor were always breaking up.

"She knows i'm kidding" he said, looking at Taylor with a smile.

I snorted and glanced at Wave who was smiling deviously at Taylor. At least, she enjoyed herself. I then turned my gaze to Nicole and snickered when i noticed she was stuffing her mouth with pie just like Laura. I took a deep breath and brought a hand on my stomach, smiling happily.

Maybe next Thanksgiving, a mini me will join the fun.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm they say... :)


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

  
_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

"Home Sweet Home" Waverly sighed happily as soon as we opened the door from our apartment.

I looked at her amused and made my way inside too, dropping our bags in the hallway. "We just left for four days, baby."

"And it's way more than enough" Carm replied, walking towards the living room with her eyes scanning the room. "Cookie ? Buddy, where are you ?"

I snickered and removed my jacket, glancing at Laura who had been incredibly quiet during all the trip back. Actually, she acted weird since this morning. Wave and I had asked to Carmilla if they had gotten in a fight but apparently no. Laura had been this way with her too and even when we had asked her if something was wrong, she had faked a smile and nodded agitatedly.

So, something was definitely up with her.

"I'm going to fetch Coop'" she suddenly said, heading back to the door.

I looked at Wave who glanced back at me with a nod. I blinked and picked my jacket back. "Wait L., i'm coming with you" i announced, looping my arm around her neck and dragging her outside with a grin. "I really need to stretch my legs after this flight."

She nodded, giving me a small smile and started to walk down the stairs without a word.

Laura being so silent and tense was so uncomfortable and unusual. Especially when we didn't know the reasons behind. Last night's dinner had gone really well, except for Will who had been a prick like usual-

Oh.

Maybe she was upset about it. Or maybe something had happened between them. If it was the case, i hoped it wasn't too serious.

"So, happy to be back home ?" i inquired innocently as we fell onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah" she replied, tucking her chin behind her scarf. "But the weather was clearly nicer in Virginia."

I chuckled and lifted my eyebrows up and down, sliding my hands in my pockets. "I agree."

"Can i ask you a question ?" she suddenly asked, turning her head to me nervously.

"Sure."

She took a deep breath and looked back ahead, wrinkling lightly her nose. "Let's say i have this friend who saw this thing they weren't supposed to see, and now they have this secret and don't know if they should talk about it or not. And if they choose to do so, it might have some consequences that i- _they_ " she quickly corrected herself, glancing at me worriedly. " _They_ think can be bad. Or at least can generate some tension."

I frowned and watched her closely. I didn't know what she had seen, but i absolutely needed to know. "I think they should talk about it. I would if i was your friend."

She winced a little. "Mmh, i think they should too. But i think they're afraid."

I sighed and gently grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. "Tell me, Laura. What did you see ?"

"Nothing" she squealed, quickly resuming her walk. "Nothing, like i told you it's for this friend of mine. But thanks for your advices."

I rolled my eyes, catching her back in just two steps. "You're a terrible liar, Hollis. Now, tell me. Is it something to do with Will ? Because you're only acting this strange when it's about him. Did he do something to you ?"

"No" she quickly shook her head. "But it has something to do with him yes" she finally admitted with a sigh. "And you, and Carm. A-and your sister."

I stopped promptly and furrowed my brows in confusion. "Aly ? What did you see ?!" i urged her, feeling a sudden rush of anger.

I really hope this bastard hadn't done something to my sister, i would tear his head off otherwise. He might be Carm's brother but Aly was my sister and nobody, especially not someone like him, would hurt my little sister without getting away from me.

"Merlin, i don't know why i didn't keep my mouth shut."

"Fucking talk, Laura."

"Alright, alright" she agreed, lifting her hands up a little afraid. "I kinda saw them having sex" she confessed with a small grimace.

I stiffened and locked my jaw, staring at her in disbielief. It wasn't possible, she was messing with me. My sister wouldn't have sex with someone like Will. But on the other hand, now i was thinking about it, they had spent all night chatting together and being close.

No, no, no. What the fucking hell Aly ?!

"Oh my God" i groaned, clenching my fists furious. "Is she serious ?!" i exclaimed, looking for my phone on me. I needed to speak to her right now. "I'm going to kill her."

She could sleep with anyone she wanted, i didn't really care, but of course she would choose the only person i would be against. I really hoped it was just a one time thing, a stupid mistake that won't ever happen again.

Will was a douchebag, a selfish bastard ! I knew i was maybe overreacting but i couldn't help it. I hated the guy so much, and knowing he had put his hands on my sister was driving me crazy.

"Ok, Nicole calm down" Laura said, looking at me concerned. "I know it sucks but-"

I didn't listen to her and dialed my sister's number in an instant, clenching my jaw angrily.

"Miss me already Sis ?" she greeted me with a teasing voice.

"Did you really sleep with Will ?!" i snapped. "Are you fucking kidding me Aly ?!"

She stayed silent for a short time but finally realeased a deep sigh. "Yes, i did."

I growled and shook my head. "I can't believe it."

"I don't know what's the big deal ! It's my body, my sex life i can do what the hell i want to, alright ? If i want to sleep with Will, i do it. It's not like he was with someone. We are both single, the guy is hot and we like to enjoy good time together. And believe me" she chuckled. "The guy is-"

"Ok, stop right there" i cut her off. "I don't want to know how sex with Carm's brother is. And i don't want you to see him again, ok ?"

"Hum, sorry to break it up to you sis, but it's not the first time we slept together and it surely won't be the last time."

I frozed. "C-come again ?" i stammered, revolted. It was a joke, right ? I had heard it bad. It wasn't a regular hook up. "What do you mean it's not the first time ?!" i questionned. "When did you even start to sleep together ?"

She sighed. "We ran into each other in San Francisco a few months ago and we spent the night together. And since then, it became our thing."

"Oh my God, unbelievable" i exclaimed, looking at Laura furious. "For God's sake Aly, you could pick anybody else ! Why him !"

"Look, i know you hate him and i agree he's kind of intense and bad. But when you get to know him, he's really nice and funny."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Nice ?! You don't know the slightest thing he did to Carm so don't dare tell me this guy is nice, ok ? And i don't want you to see him alone again, understood ?"

"You're nobody to tell me who i'm allowed to see or not Nicole. I'll still see him if i want to, now i need to go. Bye."

"Aly, don't you dare hunging up on- Fuck !" i yelled, fuming. "Fucking perfect ! It's not just one time thing, they almost date !"

Laura looked at me in shock. "Shit."

I sighed and shook my head, running a hand in my hair. "I need to talk to Carm" i groaned, heading back to the building.

"Wait" Laura said, swiftly taking my hand. "I think you need to calm down a little first. Let's go pick Cooper and then you'll talk to her, alright ?"

I looked at her unconvinced but nodded. She was certainly right, i needed to soothe myself first. "Fine."

She smiled apologetically and grabbed my arm, dragging me back towards the right direction. "I'm sorry. But maybe he's really nice with her, we don't know."

"I don't care if he's nice with her, he's still a bastard and not someone she should hang out with."

"I agree" she sighed, squeezing my arm. "Come on, let's walk and try to take some deep, refreshing breaths."

 

* * *

 

_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

I sighed tiredly and closed my eyes as i flopped down on Carm's bed right next to her.

I was exhausted. The flight back hadn't been that long but i was tired from all this trip. It had been good, especially the last days but Carm was right, four days were more than enough. No need more.

And what can i say ? I was always happy to come home, even if it was going to be strange without Wynonna and Alice around anymore. Things were still tensed between her and Henry, but she had accepted to go back to New York to sort things out.

I was going to miss her, i had gotten used to have her here.

"Tickles" Carm mumbled lazily, throwing her arm over my chest.

I opened an eye to peek at her and sighed, starting to graze her arm with the tip of my fingers. "Fine, but it's my turn next."

She smirked, opening an eye. "We'll see about it, Creampuff."

"Ok, if that so" i stopped instantly, looking at her amused.

No way i was the only one working.

She whined and shook her arm with a pout. "Fine" she groaned when i didn't give in. "I'll do it."

I grinned satisfied and resumed the tickles. "So" i started, glancing at her. "I thought about the reasons why Laura was so odd today, and i might have an idea."

She squinted her eyes and nodded slowly. "Proceed."

"Well, it's just a supposition but maybe she got in a fight with your brother."

"Nah, we've barely been apart since last night. I would have known."

I pinched my lips and sighed, looking at the ceiling in defeat. I was really bothered by Laura's today behavior and i was eager to know the reasons of her strangeness. Hopefully, Nicole would have some answers when they'll return.

"Did you say something to her ?" i enquired, turning my head back to her.

She shook her head and moved her arm a little when i stopped the tickles. "No. But it's weird that she didn't tell you yet. She usually tells you everything the faster she can."

I hummed, pouting a little. She was right, usually we would share everything together. "Maybe because it's about me ?"

"No, she would have tell me if it was the case" she replied, narrowing her eyes. "Or maybe it's about Nicole and she doesn't dare to tell us by fear. You know, because we could get upset at her."

I opened my mouth with a gasp and straightened up, twisting around to her. "Do you think ?"

It would explain a lot actually. But at the same time, i was pretty sure that Nicole would have tell me if something had happened to her or with Laura.

God, i hated to be so clueless ! I was usually the first one to know everything.

She shrugged, propping up on her elbows. "I don't know."

We suddenly heard Laura and Nicole's voices as the front door opened, causing the both of us to stare at each other with wild eyes.

"Carmilla !" Nicole quickly called, sounding upset and _a bit_ angry.

"Room" Carm replied loudly enough for her to hear and looked at me bewildered.

"What did you do ?" i whispered, lifting my eyebrows in surprise.

"Nothing, i swear."

We both turned our heads towards the door when Nicole emerged with Cooper and Laura at her toes. Laura looked at us with big eyes, shaking her head with a grimace as Nicole stared at Carm pissed off.

"Your brother sleeps with my sister !" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

I raised my eyebrows caught off guard and opened my mouth wild. Oh my God, Will and Aly together it was the least thing i would have thought could be possible on this earth. "You're kidding" i said, looking at her in awe.

"Am i looking like it's a fucking joke ?" she snapped, locking her jaw.

I pulled my head back a little and arched an eyebrow. "Um, you're going to calm down."

"Wait, what ?" Carm asked, looking at her in disbielief. "My brother, like Will ? and your sister ?"

"Yes !"

Laura sighed and took a seat next to us, scrunching her nose up. "I saw them having sex last night."

"That's why you've acted so strange all day ?" i questionned with a frown.

"Yes, sorry about that. But i didn't know if i should talk about it or not."

At least, it wasn't that bad.

I smiled at her in relief and grabbed her against me, sneaking an arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad it's just that, i thought it was more serious."

"It's serious Waverly !" Nicole protested, staring at me furious. "My sister sleeps with Will. And apparently it's not a new thing, they hang out a lot in California."

Ok, it sucked really bad. The guy was an ass but Aly was an adult and we didn't have too much to say about who she wanted to date or not. It was weird to see Nicole so-

"I swear if my sister get hurt because of him Carmilla, your brother is a dead man" she annnounced with menacing eyes.

Carm lifted her eyebrows and locked her jaw. "What is supposed to mean ?"

"You know exactly."

I frowned and glanced at Laura who was looking as confused as me. What the hell were they talking about ?

Carm quickly stood up and walked to Nicole, seeming annoyed. "Look, i know my brother is not a saint and is a little fucked up sometimes, but he wouldn't hurt your sister."

Nicole snorted. "Yeah, let me doubt it. He didn't hesitate to hurt you and pull you down with him in his big shit, and it won't happen with my sister. I swear if i learn she took any drugs, he's a fucking dead man."

Laura and I frozed in shock. What's the actual fuck ?!

"Wait, drugs ?" Laura intervened, staring at Carm startled. "You took drugs ?"

"Thank you a lot" Carm said, glaring at Nicole before turning her head to Laura with a sigh. "Yes, i did. But years ago, and it happened just once."

I lifted my eyebrows surprised and glanced at Nicole. "And you knew ?"

"Of course i knew, i was the one who found her barely conscious !" she replied, shaking her head. "And it was all due to this fucking bastard."

"Don't call him like that !" Carm spatted with a glower.

"Why ?! It's all he is ! A fucking bastard who doesn't give a damn about anyone but him and doesn't care a second to give drugs to his sister when all she does is taking care of him !"

"When did it happen ?" Laura quickly asked, joining them. Carm and Nicole stared at each other, getting suddenly silent. "When ?!" Laura insisted in annoyance.

"Go on, why don't you tell her ?" Carm replied, scowling at Nicole. "You already opened your fucking mouth, go on finish your shit" she declared, heading outside the room. "I'm out."

Nicole swallowed and turned her head to her. "Carm-"

"Fuck you !" she cut her, pushing the door against the wall in anger before disappearing in the hallway.

I looked at Nicole and Laura not really knowing what to say right now. It was really unexpected. Maybe i should catch Carm back. I rolled out of bed and started to make my way outside when Laura's voice caused me to stop.

"Tell me" she repeated. "Were we already together ? Or was it before we met ?"

I turned around and found Nicole with her head lowered. "After. It happened during the first months we got here."

Laura took a deep breath and nodded. "Don't tell me more, i'll ask the rest to Carmilla" she said, already walking towards the doorway, leaving Nicole and I alone.

I pinched my lips and crossed my arms, waiting for Nicole to say something cause i absolutely didn't know how to react. She had screwed badly by revealing this to Laura and I when it was clear that we weren't supposed to know. And i was bothered to just learn this right now, but at the same time i could understand they had kept it as a secret between them.

"I fucked up" she finally breathed out, shaking her head.

I inhaled deeply and acquiesced. "I'm not going to pretend you're wrong, cause you definitely fucked things up, yeah."

She snorted, looking at me annoyed. "Geez, thanks for your support."

"Nicole" i sighed, stepping to her and grabbing her hand. "I don't know what exactly happened, but it seems like it was supposed to remain a secret and-"

"I just didn't think, ok ? I was angry, actually i still am, and it came out before i could stop it" she snapped, getting out of the room and heading towards the bathroom. "I can't believe she trusts him with my sister after what he's done to her" she stated, starting to strip from her clothes.

I followed her inside and closed the door behind me before taking a seat on the toilet. I watched her getting naked quietly, wondering what had exactly happened back then. I knew i could ask directly to Nicole, but it felt like i wasn't supposed to hear the story from her mouth but from Carm's one.

I puffed my cheeks and sighed, deciding to reassure her. "It happened years ago, babe. Will seems to be clean now. I don't think you need to worry so much about him pushing Aly to take some drugs. And we both know Aly is not the kind of person interested in drugs anyway."

She turned the water on, her head tilted towards me with a frown. "Are you really defending him, right now ?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Of course, not ! I don't like him either and you know it. But i'm just saying that even if he's still an ass, he seems clean and settled now. And your sister is big enough to take care of her."

"No, she's not" she argued, getting into the bathtub but leaving the curtain opened to look at me. "She's 19, she's still a baby. She maybe acts like she's an adult, but she's definitely not. And she's fucking reckless, she would be up to try drugs just to live a little" she snorted, getting under the stream and closing her eyes. "She needs to stop seeing him before he ruins his life like he almost did with Carm" she finished, pulling her wet hair back from her face.

I raised my eyebrows a bit taken aback and stared at her. "You really sound like your mother by saying that."

She opened an eye and glared at me. "No, i'm not. I'm just saying the truth."

"And you also decide for her what she should do or not" i retorted, standing up and getting naked too. "Look babe, i got you're worried about Aly but i think you should trust her" i said, joining her and scooting closer to her under the shower head.

"But she's only 19" she sighed as i leaned my head back to let the water running through my hair. "She still sleeps with her teddy bear."

I smiled softly and straightened, wiping my eyes before cupping her cheeks. "Babe, we were barely 18 when we got married. We were still babies too, and yet look at us now."

"It's not the same" she pouted, grabbing my wrists. "He's him, she's her and we're us."

I giggled lightly and tilted my head. "So perceptive" i teased her, grazing her jaws tenderly.

She rolled her eyes, finally cracking a small grin and reached for the shampoo behind me. "Shut up, you know what i mean."

"Yes, and i think that for once you're the one getting workep up for nothing" i dared to say, taking the bottle from her hand. "Are they even dating ? Did you at least speak with your sister about it ?" i enquired, putting some product in my hands and gesturing for her to turn around.

"Yes" she confirmed, slowly spinning around.

"And what did she say ?" i asked as i got on my tip toes and started to gently spread the shampoo in her hair.

"She told me they were sleeping together for some months now and that it was her body and she could do what the hell she wanted. And she hung up on me."

I snickered, not really surprised. I had expected nothing else from Aly. "See, i think your sister doesn't need you to control her life."

"I'm not controlling" she groaned, shaking her head. "Stop saying that. I'm just worried about her. She doesn't know what he did to Carm."

"And how could you be so sure she doesn't know a thing about it ?" i responded, softly massaging her scalp to relax her. She moaned a little, her shoulders visibly getting at ease. Perfect. "If they sleep together for months now it means they spent times together, and maybe they shared things with the other" i continued, placing a kiss between her shoulder blades. "They looked close at the dinner last night, maybe they are really friends. Well, with benefits but still."

She sighed, facing me back again with a pout. "You're annoying."

I grinned, biting my lip proudly. "Why ? Because i'm maybe right ?"

She groaned with a nod, stepping under the stream and closing her eyes. I giggled and started to take care of my hair too while she rinsed hers. Long hair asked way more time to get clean, so better start right now.

"So ?" i asked with my hands up in my hair when she finally finished.

She wiped her eyes and grabbed the shower gel, shrugging lightly. "What, so ?"

I rolled my eyes and took her place, my turn to remove the shampoo. "What are you going to do ?"

"Apologizing to her" she sighed. I smiled satisfied with a nod. That was what i wanted to hear. "And for Carm, i'm going to talk to her when she'll be less upset at me."

I suddenly felt her arms around my waist, her body getting fleshed against mine. I squeaked in surprise, keeping to rinse my hair with my eyes still closed and giggled. "What are you doing ?"

"Nothing" she replied innocently, kissing my neck.

I nipped at my lip and snaked an arm around her neck, the other still working on my hair. "It doesn't feel like nothing."

She grinned, her lips still kissing my neck when she suddenly pulled back. "Ew ! I ate some of your shampoo !"

I chuckled, opening my eyes to look at her and burst out of laughing when i saw her with her tongue stuck out, desperately trying to clean it. "Need some water babe ?" i asked in delight.

"Yes !" she accepted with a grimace.

I smirked mischieviously as i quickly grabbed the shower head and lifted it towards her face, pushing the stream harder. She yelped a little in surprise and instantly protected her face with her hands, beginning to laugh.

"Bitch !"

I laughed, lowering it down and gave her a toothy grin. "What ? I thought you needed some water."

She rubbed her eyes and watched me in amusement. "Mmh, b-" I cut her off, lifting once again the stream in her face. "WAVE !"

"What are you saying ? I can't hear you babe, i'm sorry" i replied with a giggle.

She was going to kill me, but it was so fun i couldn't resist but to take this risk.

"Stop !" she exclaimed, finally managing to take the head shower from my hand and lowering it.

I stared at her with a sheepish grin and tilted my head in what i hoped was real cuteness. "I love you baby, you know."

She arched an eyebrow and snickered. "It won't work this time."

I scrunched my nose with a giggle and wrapped my arms around her neck, starting to cover her face with kisses. "I love you, i love you, i love you" i repeated through my laughter as she turned her head from side to side to avoid my kisses.

"No, you're not" she pouted, still refusing my kisses.

"Yes, i am !"

"Say it then."

"I love you !" i giggled, squeezing her tightly against me.

"Who ?"

"You !"

"Me ?" she asked, trying to keep her composure but failing miserably as she began to chuckle.

"Yes, you Nicole Haught" i laughed childishly, watching her in pure adoration. "I love you, Nicole Haught !"

"Louder" she requested, narrowing her eyes in challenge.

"I love you, Nicole Haught" i exclaimed through my laugther.

"Louder !"

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU NICOLE HAUGHT" i yelled, certainly informing the entire building and probably all the neighborhood as well.

She laughed with satisfaction and cupped my cheeks, staring at me with bliss. "You better."

I giggled and scrunched my nose. "Say it back."

"I love you, Waverly Haught."

"No, no. Scream it back" i rectified, biting my lip in amusement.

She pinched her lips with a smile and cleared her throat before throwing her head back. "I FUCKING LOVE YOU WAVERLY HAUGHT."

I giggled in delight and crashed our lips together, kissing her passionately. "You better" i mumbled against her mouth, already leaning for another loving kiss.

 

* * *

 

** _Laura - POV :_ **

 

I had followed Carm outside but hadn't dared to go see her yet. It had been almost half an hour now that i was walking behind her, far enough from her to not be seen. I didn't know whether or not she had noticed me yet, but if it was the case, she hadn't cared to aknowledge me.

But i didn't mind for the small walk and the lonely time, i needed to clear my head too.

I had known right away when i had found Will and Aly together that it was going to cause some damages or bad reactions, especially from Nicole. That had been why i had decided to stay silent today, even if it had been hard to not reveal everything first thing in the morning. 

But truth be told, i had been far away to imagine it would end up like this. And i was still shocked and really perturbed by the news. Carmilla had taken drugs when we were already together and she hadn't said a word about it to me. I thought we said everything to each other and i couldn't understand why she had kept it a secret with Nicole for such a long time.

I sighed, sinking my nose in my scarf as i glanced through the Starbuck windows where she had just entered a few minutes ago. I didn't know what had pushed her to use drugs and i really hoped she would be enterely honest with me when i would request some explanations.

I search around and frowned when i didn't find her. I was pretty sure i hadn't seen her leaving the coffee yet.

"You're really not a good spy, Cupcake" Carmilla suddenly stated from beside.

I jumped a little and turned my head to her, feeling my face flushing red. Fortunately it was already dark outside. "I wasn't spying" i replied in defense. Technically, i wasn't. "Just happened that we followed the same path and i was considering to stop by here to grab something to drink" i lied, raising my nose up.

She snorted, blinking playfully. "Yes, obviously. My bad." She handed me a cup and nodded towards it. "So i guess it's a good thing i ordered you this then."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and grinned shily. I was still mad, _but_ , it was rude to be mean when someone was that nice. That's all. "Thanks" i accepted the drink, taking the cup. "What is it ?"

"Hot chocolate."

I smiled in delight now and took a sip eagerly. I moaned a little and looked at her with narrowed eyes when she smirked smugly. "I'm still pissed at you" i warned her, licking my lips. "And i want to know everything. _Everything_ " i insisted, pointing a finger at her chest.

She sighed, taking a sip from her cup too. "Can we at least go inside ? I'm freezing my ass."

I nodded and headed inside, quickly finding a table by the windows. We both removed our coats and took place in front of each other, our drinks secured in our hands.

"First, i'm sorry that you discovered it this way" she started, playing nervously with the tip of her cup. "I wish you would have found out differently."

"Or never" i snapped, lifting my eyebrows up and down.

Let's face it, if Nicole hadn't spill it earlier Carmilla would have probably never talk about it.

She swallowed, not denying it. "I was afraid you would leave me when it happened. So, i begged Nicole to say nothing to you or Wave, cause i knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from you. And then, as time passed i didn't think it was necessary to tell you about it anymore."

I looked down and nodded, reaching for my chocolate. I took time to drink a little and finally watch her. "When did it exactly happen ?" i asked, deciding to go for one question at a time.

"A few months after we moved here. In February" she replied, furrowing her eyebrows thoughtful. "I don't know if you remember, but i'd got back home to surprise my mom for her birthday, and Nicole had gone with me to pay a visit to her parents and Aly as well."

I pinched my lips, thinking back at this moment. I had a small memorie of it, indeed. "Yes, i remember it was the first time Wave and I were without you since we had got together."

"Yeah" she acquiesced, picking at her nails. "You couldn't come with us cause you were busy with school."

"And you were gone for a whole week, right ?" i recalled, finally reminding it properly. "It had been such a long week, Wave and i were going mad" i chuckled lightly, remembering sleeping in the same bed and wearing Carm and Nicole's clothes to have their smell on us.

"Yeah, it was hard for Nicole and I too" she smiled a little, grabbing my hand tentatively. I let her and watched her closely as her smile faded away. "Do you remember too that it was the period where Will was mad at me for coming with you here, and was still a bit borderline with drugs ?"

I nodded, gently rubbing my thumb on the back of her hand. "Yes, i do."

"Ok, so it happened here. When we got there with Nicole, he was still living with my parents at the time. Things were tensed between us but we eventually managed to talk and eased things, so we decided to go celebrate with a night out. Nicole wasn't there yet, she had planned to join us later so it was just me and him and we went to that club where he used to go. I had actually never gone there in my life, so i was eager to test the place and i didn't know what to expect but i hadn't given too much thoughts. But when we arrived, i quickly noticed something was definitely wrong. People and the music were weird, and it didn't take me too long to understand the place was full of drugs."

I nodded a little and grabbed my drink silently with my free hand, not wanting to interrupt her.

"I started to get pissed at him and asked him if he was really serious to bring me there with him. So we start to argue, and he finally threw me at the face that it was all my fault if he had relapsed again. He had been clean until i had decided to leave with you. You know how it is" she snorted, rolling her eyes. "Always the same old song."

I locked lightly my jaw and squeezed her hand, not missing the tears in her eyes. "You're not responsible for his addiction, you know it."

"I didn't back then" she smiled sadly, bringing my hand to her lips. "But i know now."

I smiled a little and encouraged her to continue. "What happened then ?"

She took a deep breath and lowered our hands back on the table, shifting a little in her seat. "Um, so he put the blame on me like he's so good at and went elsewhere, leaving me alone. I ordered a drink, and a second, a third and i stopped to count from there. I eventually got drunk and decided to search for him. I found him bent over a coffee table, snorting cocaine, probably not for the first time in the night."

I inhaled deeply and laced our fingers together as she began to shake a little. She ran a hand in her hair anxiously and looked down.

"I was drunk and definitely feeling guilty, so i don't know what came into my mind, but when he looked at me with his fucking smirk and dared me to try i just accepted. I wanted to be in his shoes just for once, and live what he felt because of me. So i took some coke too but turned out that it wasn't a great idea with all the alcohol already in my body."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, playing with my lips nervously. "What happened ?"

"I don't remember" she confessed, finally glancing up at me with the first tears rolling slowly on her cheeks. "It's a total blackout but when i woke up i was in Nicole's bed, with no memories at all from the rest of the night."

I stared at her horrified and clenched my fists. "D-did Nicole tell you what happened ?"

"Yes" she nodded, chasing the tears away with the back of her hand. "Apparently she found me lied alone on a couch, barely awake and she immediately brought me home to take care of me."

"And what about Will ?!"

She shrugged a little and sniffed. "He wasn't here with me when she found me, and i was so regretful and mad at me that i didn't dare to talk to him about it again. I just wanted to forget and pretend like it hadn't happened. And he didn't brought it again as well. I'm so, so sorry Laura. I didn't tell you cause i was ashamed of me and i thought you would decide to leave me."

"That's why you were acting weird for a while ?" i enquired, finally putting all the missing pieces together.

"Yes" she confirmed, staring at me with her eyes full of fear. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head while standing up and walked around the table to hug her. I wasn't mad at her anymore, but at this fucking little piece of shit of Will. Now, i understood why Nicole had acted so violently earlier. He was so going to get a piece of my mind.

"I would never leave you for that" i whispered, leaning back and brushing her hair back. "I even think i would have understand Carm" i added, staring at her genuinely.

She took a deep breath and cracked a small smile, nodding a little. "Of course, you would. You're a fucking saint."

I chuckled and raised my eyebrows up and down. "Believe me, you won't tell that anymore when i'll tear the head off of your brother."

"No, Laura, no" she pleaded, grabbing my wrists. "Please, it happened almost five years ago and he changed since then. Nicole always thinks of him like he used to be, and yes he's still difficult to deal with but i swear he changed a lot."

I looked at her unconvinced but blinked with a sigh. For now, i wasn't going to do anything. But just for now. "Ok, alright i won't kill him." I exhaled deeply and shook my head, finally realizing the all thing. "You didn't try again, uh ?"

"Never" she replied instantly. "I swear Laura it was just once. I never touched anything since that day."

"I believe you. But if one day for some reasons you are exposed to this kind of situation again, promise me you won't take it."

"Laura-"

"Shut it and just promise me" i scowled, all serious. "I don't want to take the risk to lose you. I'm nothing without you."

She grabbed my face between her hands and straightened, staring right through me. "I swear on Charlie's life that i won't touch any drugs again. Never, ever."

I licked my lips and nodded, dropping carefully my forehead against hers with a small frown. "You should be ashamed to swear on our child's life you know" i muttered, gently brushing her unhurt cheek.

"You're right" she mumbled against my lips with a pout, softly touching her belly. "Sorry, Charlie."

I giggled and wrinckled my nose, dropping a hand on her belly too. "Forgive your mommy Sweetie, she's an idiot sometimes."

It was weird to act like Carmilla was already pregnant but we couldn't help it, it was so tempting. And i loved it.

Carm cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Mommy ?"

"Yeah" i confirmed, biting my lip. "You are Mommy, and i'm Mama."

She looked at me amused and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. "Deal."

"Deal" i grinned, kissing her lovingly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a secret had been revealed ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading guys :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys ! So here a new chapter, all drama free for you. I thought we could use a little rest after the recent events :p Enjoy :)

* * *

 

_**Carmilla - POV :** _

  
"I don't-" Waverly said, hitting the punching bag energitically. "Understand, why-" she growled, throwing another punch. "You're still-" She turned on herself, kicking the bag with her shin this time. "Not talking to her" she finished, throwing one last punch before stopping the bag breathless and hugging it with her head turned in my direction. "It's been four days, Carm. You're being ridiculous."

I locked my jaw, dropping my bottle back on my bag and walked to her, shoving her aside with my hips. "I'm not ridiculous, ok ? She betrayed me, it's my right to be pissed at her" i groaned, beginning to push the bag away with my hands.

She was right, i was totally ridiculous.

I was aware i was being unfair with Nicole after all she had done for me, and i terribly missed her. But i was too proud and bitter to forgive her so easily. I had trusted her and she had betrayed me by telling Laura and Wave about the night i had used drugs. And even if she had excused herself and tried to make up for it since then, i was still hurt and upset.

But i had to admit that it was fucking hard to stay mad at her. She had always her kicked puppy eyes on and was extremely nice and caring. And she was my best friend, i was used to be always with her and tell her everything.

"Come on, it's depressing to see you both acting like this with each other" she sighed, grabbing her water. "And she missed you like hell."

I rolled my eyes, starting to throw punches. "Yeah, well flash news. I don't care" i lied, getting all my frustration out on the bag.

"I don't get it. Laura took it well, i don't know why you're still so bothered by it. You should be relieved, you don't have a big secret to hide from Laura anymore and she didn't even get mad at you for it. And" she continued, pointing at me with her bottle. "You shouldn't be angry at Nicole when all she did was taking care of you when you were barely conscious and at the-"

I decided to stop listening to her and kept hitting harder and harder. It had been such a good idea to come here today.

"Carmilla, i'm talking to you" she exclaimed, appearing suddenly in front of me with a scowl.

I glanced at her a little amused but didn't stop. "Sorry, i had the tendency to ignore you when you're talking."

"You're so funny" she faked a laugh before rolling her eyes with a sigh. "Come on, i hate to see Nicole so sad and upset and she has her interview tomorrow. I need her to be happy, relaxed and supported by her best friend."

I frowned, stopping immediately the bag. "Woah, what ? It's tomorrow ? I thought it wasn't till next week."

She smirked, crossing her arms against her chest. "Well, well, look who seems to care after all."

"Shut up" i sighed, pushing her shoulder away before resuming my training. "Of course, i care. I'm mad at her but she's still my best friend."

She grinned, tightening her ponytail and started to stretch her arms. "Well, i was serious. Her interview had been rescheduled. She's meeting the guy tomorrow, at 10am."

I slowed down my motions and finally stopped completely. "How is she ?"

"What do you think ?" she sighed, changing her arm. "She's stressed and thinks she won't be good enough."

"Of course, she's good enough" i frowned, turning towards her. "They should be happy to have someone like her teaching their kids."

She grinned, tilting her head. "I think you should tell her that in person, you know."

I growled and left the bag. I had planned to keep sulking at her during the weekend but this news was changing everything. I knew it was important for her and i couldn't take the risk to let her being upset when all she needed was her usual confident self.

"Fine. Where is she anyway ?" i questionned, grabbing my towel and wiping my face clean.

"Probably home" she replied, smiling satisfied. "You're going to make peace ?"

"Yes" i groaned, grinning discreetely. I was feeling a bit impatient now to be honest. "But it's just because she had her fucking interview tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure of course" she acquiesced, watching me knowingly. "You don't care at all otherwise."

"Exactly" i smirked, looping my towel around my neck. "Are we done for today ?"

"I think so" she confirmed, reaching for her jacket and bag. "Come on, grumpy ass time to make peace with your best friend" she announced, slapping my ass teasingly before leaving the room.

I snickered, taking my things too and followed her. "Hey, i wanted to ask Nicole something but since i'm still upset at her and that i can't talk about it with Laura, because it's about her" i precised, shrugging my jacket on. "You're my only left choice" i grimaced playfully, faking to be bored about it.

"And since it's about my best friend, you'll have to find somebody else if you don't want me to tell her everything" she retorted, watching me teasingly.

Fuck, she was good.

I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Well done, Creampuff."

"I know" she grinned proudly, snaking an arm around my waist. "Anyway, what's up ?"

"Did she tell you something about marriage ?" i asked straight away, deciding to not beat around the bush.

Since Thanksgiving i had done nothing but thinking about it and i needed to see clearer. And if Laura had marriage in minds, she had surely had some words about it with her precious best friend.

She looked at me startled and furrowed her brows. "No, she didn't say anything. Why ? You want to propose her ?" she immediately assumed, jumping right in front of me with hopeful eyes.

I sighed and shook my head. "No, and it's exactly why i asked you if she had spoken to you about it. It's just that she said she was waiting for me to propose at Thanksgiving and i freaked out."

"Oh, that" she giggled, rolling her eyes. "Relax Carm, it was just a joke. She's not up to get married so soon. She's more focus on the baby right now."

I nodded a little relieved, resuming our walk. "It's not that i don't want to marry her, you know" i started to explain. "We'll probably do it one day, but i'm not feeling like we should do it now. First, Charlie. Then, if she really wants to, wedding."

"And i think she agrees with this plan" she replied, a wicked smile beginning to form on her lips. "Talking about Charlie, i thought that maybe i could choose the second name."

I snorted, shaking my head instantly. "Not gonna happen."

"Come on" she pouted, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "I have the perfect name if it's a girl !"

"What is it ?" i still enquired as we walked down the stairs to the subway station.

"Victoria" she revealed, grinning wildly. "Awesome, right ?"

I squinted at her and pinched my lips. Fuck, i definitely liked it. "Naah, i don't know" i pretended, looking at her in amusement.

"Come on, you're lying ! I saw the twinkles in your eyes."

"Twinkles ?" i laughed as we got inside. "And what if it's a boy ?"

"I don't know" she groaned, grabbing a pole. "But come on, admit it's a good one."

"It is. I'll talk about it with my Cupcake and let you know" i declared, glancing at her teasingly.

"She already likes and approves it" she retorted with a sly smile.

I snickered, arching an eyebrow. "Is that so ?"

"Yes, it is. So don't be a bitch and accept my proposition."

"If it said so nicely" i snorted, opening my eyes wild.

"Yes !" she cheered before bending over to my belly and tapping it playfully. "Now, i need you to be a girl when you'll be here. You'll do that for Auntie Wave ?"

I stared at her in amusement and tilted my head, bitting my lips.

Just a little less than two weeks to wait before the first attempt, and i really hoped it was going to be the one and only i would need.

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

"And what about that ?" i asked to Laura who was lying on her stomach, among the clothes covering my bed.

She bunched her nose up and shook her head, slowly chewing her cookie. "Nope, too formal. I think you should keep it casual. You're applying for being a coach, i don' t think wearing a suit or a dress would fit for this interview."

I sighed, glancing at the dress i had in my hand. "Yeah, you're probably right." I pouted and sat back on the edge of the bed, scanning at the mess around us. "So just a pair of jeans and a top ?"

"Yep, i think it's the best" she nodded with a smile, handing me a blue shirt. "Try this with a pair of jeans."

I nodded and stood up, stripping off my sweatpants and tank top. "So, did Carm tell you something about me ?" i asked tentatively.

Four days of ignoring me and i was really getting on the edge. She was still mad at me for telling the truth and i didn't know what to do or say to make her forgive me. I knew i had screwed things up but everything had turned out pretty well at the end, Laura finally knew the truth and she had been supportive and understanding. So i didn't know why she was still so upset at me.

And frankly, i was becoming desperate to get at least a word from her, or even just a smile. Or i would even take one of her snarky comment right now. To say how much i was hopeless to get her talking to me again.

"No" she sighed, looking at me sorry. "But i'm sure she'll come around. You know how she is, she needs time."

I nodded, slipping into my jeans. "Yeah, i know but it's been four days. I think it's time to wipe the slate clean, don't you think ?" i sighed, closing the button and grabbing the shirt.

"I know. Wave and i tried to reason with her but she doesn't seem to care about what we think."

"I'm not surprised, don't worry" i smiled a little and ran my hands on the shirt. "So, how do i look ?"

"Perfect" she beamed, lifting her thumbs up.

I grinned, spinning around to look at myself in the mirror. "Mmh, you're right. It's nice."

"See ? Told you you didn't need to wear fancy things. Comfortable in your clothes you need to always be, Young Padawan" she declared, trying to imitate Yoda's voice.

I chuckled, removing the shirt and hanging it on the door. "Thanks you, Master."

She laughed and rolled on her back, throwing her legs in the air and kicking them playfully. "So, ready to work on your presentation ?"

"Yep" i nodded, switching my jeans for my sweatpants. "Go on, i'm ready."

At her return from work, i had told her that my interview had been rescheduled for tomorrow and she had immediately proposed to help me getting ready by going through some questions that will probably be asked. 

And i was so nervous and insecure about it, that i was actually opened to every ideas that could give me a little more confidence.

I really want this job, and i needed to put all the chances on my side.

"Ok, so" she quickly bent over the floor with a grunt, grabbing the paper where she had written the questions and resumed her little game with her legs, reading the sheet. "Do you have any experience with children ?"

I smiled, deciding to stay in just my sport bra and sweatpants and grabbed my basketball. "Yes, i do. I used to train kindergarten basketball team when i was still in high school."

"Mmh, interesting" she said, rolling back on her stomach. "And did you like it ? What were your impressions ?" she enquired, looking at me all professionally.

I bit my cheeks to prevent a chuckle and started to play with the balls in my hands. "I loved it. I really like to share the love of sport with kids. And teaching them the first steps in basketball was something that i was very grateful for."

She hummed, squinted her eyes. "And how would you feel by-"

"We're home !" Waverly suddenly yelled in the apartment as the door slammed shut.

"BEDROOM !" Laura cried back, looking at me playfully with her finger pointed at me. "Don't you think we are finished here, we just got started."

I rolled my eyes in amusement and glanced at the doorway when both of our girlfriends appeared. Carm ignored me, again, and directly walked to Laura, falling on her with a growl. I smiled a little and turned my attention back to Wave who was scanning the room in horror.

"I'm going to clean, don't worry" i urged to say, grinning sheepishly. "I was just trying to find something to wear for tomorrow."

She lifted her eyebrows amused and pinched her lips. "Did you find it ?"

"Yes" i beamed, dropping the ball on the floor and walking towards the shirt. "That and a pair of jeans."

She grinned and headed towards me, placing her hands on my cheeks. "Perfect." She dropped a kiss on my lips and pulled back, smirking mischieviously. "I'm going to take a shower" she winked at me and turned around to Laura and Carm. "L., come with me" she said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the bed. "Chop, chop !"

"Where ?" Laura whined, shambling behind her with a pout.

"Bathroom" she replied, leaving the room with Laura frowning at her in confusion.

I was perplexed too. Why did she need Laura to take a shower with-

Oh, right.

I rolled my eyes and sighed a little diverted when i realized it was just Carm and me now. I glimpsed cautiously at her and played nervously with my lips, turning a little on my heels.

At least, she hadn't run away yet. Maybe it was a good news.

"So" she started, causing me to glance at her in surprise. "Heard your interview is tomorrow."

"Yeah" i smiled a little, making my way towards the bed to pick the clothes and tidy my mess.

I was playing cool and composed outside but in the inside, i was currently doing the fucking moonwalk. Finally, the torture was done. And God, it was such a relief to see her talking to me again.

"How are you feeling ?"

I shrugged, starting to fold a pants. "Stressed. And insecure. And i don't really know what to say. Laura made some questions to help me a little but i don't know if it'll be enough."

She smirked and raised on her knees, taking a top. "I don't think you should be afraid you know" she said, looking at me warmly. "You're Nicole fucking Haught, they should be honoured to have someone so awesome working for them."

I raised my eyebrows and bit my lip, trying to control the large smile who was ready to come out. "Thanks."

She winked and cleared her throat. "Um, i-"

"I know" i interrupted her, looking at her with a knowing smile. "And i am too."

We didn't need to express our feelings, we already knew what the other had in mind. And all i wanted now was to forget about this little fight. So no need to lost time with long and moving apologizes, we didn't work that way together anyway.

She snickered and dropped the clothe on the bed before crawling towards me. I let the pants falling down too and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her the closer i could.

"You stink" i chuckled, not letting her go though.

"Shut up" she laughed, holding me tightely. "For your information, i pictured your face on the punching bag."

I snickered, tapping her ass playfully before stepping back. "I'm sure you did, Rocky."

"You should be afraid of me now you know, i'm getting dangerous with my fists."

"I'm definitely going to keep an eye open then" i chuckled, heading out of the room. "Come on" i said, gesturing to her to follow me to the bathroom.

Obviously, the door wasn't closed. Now Wynonna and Alice weren't here anymore, the concept of privacy had once again vanished from this place.

We stayed in the hallway and glanced at Laura who was sat on the toilet, cutting her toes nails in concentration while listening to Wave who was taking her shower with the curtain barely closed.

"I swear L., i had just came in to take a look at the new collection, nothing more. But when i saw them, my heart just stopped" she stated with a serious expression. "And i couldn't leave the store without at least trying them, you know. So i did and by some miracle, they fitted me ! And when everything is going so perfectly, it's the Universe who sends you a message. And here, it was ' _They are definitely made for you, so take them my child'_ '' she said, faking a deep voice before cracking a giggle. "And i didn't want to upset him you know, so i bought them."

Wave was usually careful and serious with her spending, in spite of the fact she didn't really need to with the wealth that owned her family. But when it was about shopping and clothes, i swear she couldn't control herself. It was a real obsession.

Laura chuckled and looked up to her with her mouth opened. "How much ?"

She hissed. "250$ ? But, but, but what's 250$ in a life, right ?" she quickly noted. "And i needed a new pair of boots anyway. And it was love at first sight so you know, i couldn't resist" she finished, rinsing her body with a satisfied smile.

"It's always love at first sight with you anyway" Laura chuckled, blowing on the nails clipper. "But i think i would have done the same thing if i was as rich as the Kardashian too" she added, looking at her teasingly.

Carm and i chuckled as Wave glared at her playfully. "Are you comparing me with the Kardashian ?"

"Yeah" she giggled wickedly, changing foot. "I'm going to call you Kendal. Or maybe Kim. What do you prefer ?"

"Bitch" she laughed, throwing some water at her before noticing Carm and I at the door. "Baby !" she instantly grinned, looking at the both of us in delight. "All good ?"

"Yep" i beamed, walking inside and hopping on the sink.

 

"Mmh" Carm confirmed too, starting to remove her clothe with a mischievious smirk. "We talked, cuddled, kissed..." she declared, winking at me before turning her head to Wave who had already her jaw clenched.

"Next time, i won't hit the punching bag but your face. Be careful" she warned her with narrowed eyes.

I snickered as Laura laughed heartidly, still focused on her nails with her tongue stuck out.

"You do that, you're dead" Carmilla replied, heading towards the bathtub and stopping just before it. "Come on, get out. It's my turn."

"No, i'm not finished" Wave protested, looking at me with a pout. "Baby, get her out of here please."

I held my hands up in amusement. "We just worked things out babe, i won't upset her tonight. Sorry."

She groaned and turned towards Carm who was smirking smugly at her. "Fine."

She went out of the tub as Carm climbed in and made her way towards me, her body covered by goosebumps.

I snickered, grabbing a clean towel from the shelf next to me and hopped down from the sink, heading towards her with the towel wild opened. "Come here."

She grinned and didn't move as i covered her body with the towel. "Thanks" she said, her teeth slowly chattering.

I chuckled in adoration and softly dried her face with the edge of the towel. "Better ?"

"No" she pouted playfully, shaking her head. "Still cold."

"Go get dress then" Laura replied, looking at the both of us like it was obvious.

Carm snickered behind the curtain (cause yes, she had closed it. Her. ) and started to hum a song as Wave and i looked at Laura in amusement.

"I would appreciate a lot if you'd stop interrupting us when we're having a moment, L." Wave declared playfully.

She laughed a little and shrugged, standing up from the toilet. "Yeah, and i would appreciate a lot if you'd stop walking around in the apartment all naked. But it seems like we don't always got what we want, right ?"

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and chuckled, looking at Wave who was staring at Laura in entertainment all snugled in her towel.

"Come on, i know you like to stare at my boobs" she teased her, grabbing another towel for her hair.

Laura giggled, putting back the nails clipper in the drawer and turned her head to us. "I'm not impressed with them anymore, you know. They lost from their success with time."

I raised my eyebrows up and down and grinned cockily at Wave. "Believe me, they didn't lose it with me."

She snickered, shoving me playfully before running the towel in her hair. I grinned and glanced at Laura who was looking closely at her skin in the mirror while touching it.

"Stop touching your skin with your dirty hands" Wave suddenly scolded at her, slapping her hands away from her face.

Laura whined and looked at her with a pout. "But i have a spot."

"Mmh, and an enormous one" i commented teasingly, looking at her through the mirror.

It was a lie, she had a perfect skin but i liked to tease her a little bit.

Laura glared at me as Wave turned to me with a small chuckle. "Not nice, babe."

I shrugged in amusement and looked to Carm who suddenly opened the curtain with a deep frown. "Um, i have a weird question" she announced, turning off the shower.

"What ?" i asked, arching my eyebrows.

"How women are supposed to shave down there when they're pregnant and have a huge belly ?"

We all laughed and looked at her in entertainment. "Honestly i don't know" i replied, shaking my head.

I hadn't given a thought at the question yet. But now she was bringing it, it wasn't actually a dumb question at all.

"I think it's their partner who help them" Wave said in amusement.

Carm looked at her in horror as Laura started to grimace. "Y-yeah ?"

"Mmh" Wave confirmed with a serious nod. "I read it one time in a magazine."

"Or, you don't care for a few months" i suggested, scratching my cheek with a light frown. "I don't really think it's your priorities when you're ready to explode."

"She's right" Laura blinked, walking towards her. "Other question, babe ?" she asked playfully, giving her the towel.

Carm chuckled and shook her head, wrapping herself in it. "No, i think it's all for tonight. I'm hungry though."

"Yeah, me too" i nodded, rubbing lightly my stomach.

"Chinese ?" Wave proposed, looking at all of us while spreading her body lotion on her arms.

"Perfect" i agreed with a wild grin. "Usual ?" i asked, already making my way to the kitchen to grab my phone.

"No" i heard Laura screaming from the bathroom. "Replace the eggrolls by the veggie noodles for me please !"

"No, no take the eggrolls for me, i'll eat them ! Four please !" Carm added. "And the usual but with noodles too, i'm starving ! Damn hormones."

"Are you aware that you're not pregnant yet ?" i heard Wave giggling.

"Shut up" Carm growled back, surely hitting her as i heard what it seemed like a slap.

"Ow ! You bitch !" Wave exclaimed, apparently slapping her back.

"Guys, stop !" Laura yelled.

I snickered, running my hand in Cookie's fur and grabbed my phone.

I really wondered what it was going to be when the baby will be here.

 

* * *

 

_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

"Thanks, have a nice day" i smiled at the barista and made my way outside with my coffee, checking my phone to see if Nicole had finally texted me.

She had been at her interview for almost an hour now and i was getting impatient to know how things had gone. Being Saturday, i hadn't class today and it had been an obvious thing for me to come with her at her interview to support her but also relax her.

But to be honest, i didn't know who had been the more stressed between the both of us.

I sighed and put my phone back in my bag, going back towards the sport center. It was freezing today, and even with a big coat and a huge scarf i was still cold so i was done waiting outside. I walked into the gymnasium and lifted my eyebrows in surprise when i noticed Nicole in the center of the basketball court, a ball in her hands and talking to a group of children gathered around her.

That was explaining the long wait.

I beamed and silently headed towards the bleachers already filled by some parents, probably waiting for their kids. I took a seat on the second row and looked around, quickly spotting someone observing Nicole from the front row and seeming to take some notes. I leaned a bit over and narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better view on it.

God, where was the super vision when you needed it.

I bent over a little more but jumped in surprise, barely spilling my coffee on me, when Nicole suddenly whistled. I straightened back in an instant and glanced at her, realizing that all the children were standing up excitedly. I smiled relieved to see she hadn't noticed me yet and removed my scarf and my coat before giving my attention back to her.

"Ok, guys" she exclaimed, reaching for sport bibs in a bag as a girl and a boy stepped next to her. "Time to make the teams." She turned to the girl and smiled, showing her the sport bibs in her hands. "Pick a color."

The little girl, who was probably from what i guess, around 6 or 7, looked at Nicole with a big smile before scanning her choices with her finger on her lips. "Um, yellow."

"Alright, yellow for your team" she announced, giving her the bib. "And for you, Dylan ?" she asked, turning around to the boy.

"Blue" he smiled wildly, taking the blue one. "Like the Knicks !"

I giggled discreetly as Nicole chuckled too with a nod. Something was telling me she was going to love this kid.

"You like the Knicks buddy ?"

"They're the best !" Dylan cheered enthusiastically, throwing the bib on him.

"Ain't true !" another kid protested in the group. "The Lakers are the best !"

"Ok, ok guys" Nicole laughed, looking at the kids in amusement. "They're all good, no need to fight. Anyway, Emma, Dylan time to make your team. And try to pick both girls and boys, ok ? Who wants to go first ?"

"After the ladies" Dylan responded, gesturing to Emma to begin.

Emma looked at him surprised and started to grin timidly. "Thanks, Dylan."

I lifted my eyebrows and scrunched my nose in adoration. Love was definitely in the air.

Nicole smiled and bent over to Dylan's ear who quickly blushed and shoved her away playfully. She chuckled with a wink and turned her head to Emma. "Ok, go on Emma."

"I choose Alyssa."

They quickly made up their teams and started to play, Nicole supervising them and showing some tricks that had quite the impression on them. It was clear that she was enjoying herself with the kids and that they loved her. She was calm, patient but firm when she needed to be listen to. They laughed a lot with her, and some had definitely fallen for her charms. Like Dylan for example, but also a little girl who hadn't left Nicole's side since the beginning of the game.

I couldn't blame them though, it was hard to not fall in love with this person.

I stared at her in admiration during all the session and found myself surprised when i realized one hour had already gone since i had took a seat.

Time was definitely running quickly when you were marvelling at the love of your life.

"Alright Champions" Nicole finally exclaimed, gesturing for everybody to stop. "It's all for today. Drop the bibs near the bag and you're free to go. Thanks, you were all amazing."

They all cheered and started to removed the bibs, some running towards Nicole to share some handshakes and hugs. I melted even more but quickly straightenend when the man who had kept an eye on her made his way towards her.

"Shit" i whispered, crossing my fingers. "Take her, take her, take her."

He would be crazy to not take her, she was undoubtly perfect for the job. Anyone who had eyes could have seen the way it was so natural for her, but we could never know.

Unfortunately, with all the kids screaming around and their parents starting to join them, i couldn't hear a word of what they were saying to each other. I narrowed my eyes and tried to read on their lips but quickly gave up. I still watched them though, and seeing Nicole's happy face, it seemed like it was positive.

They talked a little more but the man eventually shook her hand and started to leave Nicole who was now staring at him with a beaming smile. I scrunched my nose and quickly climbed down the bleachers, leaving my things behind me and making my way to her.

I slowed down though when she turned her attention to Dylan who had still the ball in his hands, dribbling next to her. "You know buddy, i didn't want to upset Sean ealier but the Knicks are the best, i agree" she said, holding her fist out.

He looked at her in surprise and dropped the ball gleefully. "I knew it !" he cheered, hurrying to bump his fist with hers.

She chuckled and turned her head to me, lifting her eyebrows in surprise. "Wave !" she exclaimed with a wild grin.

"Hey" i grinned, joining them happily. "Care to make the introductions ?" i said, winking at her knowingly before turning my head towards Dylan.

He looked at me with his big brown eyes and started to deeply blush. I chuckled and tilted my head in adoration.

"Cat got your tongue, buddy ?" Nicole snickered, ruffling his brown hair playfully.

He shook his head with a swallow and started to smile shyly at me. "I'm Dylan" he introduced himself, holding his hand out.

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and smiled pleased, shaking softly his hand. "And i'm Waverly, nice to meet you Sweetie."

He didn't looked away from me, his smile getting wilder at the nickname and slowly released my hand with an adorable chuckle. "Sorry, my hands are sweaty."

Oh boy, he was way too cute for my own sake.

"DYLAN" someone's suddenly yelled from the other side of the court. "Get your ass here !"

The three of us glanced towards the voice and Dylan's smile quickly disappeared. "Shew ! I need to go, my brother's here."

"Another time, i hope" i smiled to him with a wink.

He opened his eyes wild once again and grinned goofily. "Yes, for sure." He then turned his head to Nicole with hopeful eyes. "See you next week, coach ?"

"It seems like it" she nodded with a beaming smile, her eyes visibly full of joy.

"Awesome ! Bye !" he exclaimed, already running towards his brother.

"Oh my God, he's so cute" i whined, turning my head to Nicole.

"He is, yeah" she agreed before dragging me in her arms with a shining smile. "I did it."

"Of course, you did" i smiled, wrapping my arms around her neck and looking at her with nothing but pride and love. "He would have been a fool to not give you the job. I spent the last hour admiring you and you're clearly gifted with kids. You were just perfect."

She grinned and gently dropped her head againt mine. "I'm starting on Monday afternoon."

"Wow, it's quick" i chuckled, playing with the hair in her neck. "Are you excited ?"

"Yes. But it won't be with the 5-7 years old this time, but with the 11-14. I don't think it'll go so smoothly."

"You'll see" i shrugged, looking at her confidently. "I'm sure it's going to be ok."

She hummed and kissed me tenderly before stepping back. "So you spent the last hour checking me out ?" she asked teasingly, putting the sport bibs back in the bag.

"Yes" i giggled, giving her an hand. "What can i say, you are incredibly sexy when you're surrounded by kids."

She grinned and picked up the bag, straightening up. "I love them, they are so funny and joyful at this age."

"I agree" i acquiesced, grabbing the ball on the floor. "You already have some admirators, you know."

"Who ?" she enquired with a chuckle. "Cause if you say Dylan, i'm sure you stole his heart the second he saw you."

I giggled and scrunched my nose. "Dylan not anymore, ok. But some other kids, especially the little blonde who didn't leave your side."

"Oh, Olivia" she smiled, walking towards the bleachers. "Yeah, she wasn't feeling well so she asked me if she could be my assistant and i accepted cause i needed a referee and i hate doing it."

"I see" i laughed, reaching for my coat and bag. "You're already taking advantage of the kids' kindness. You should be ashamed of yourself, Nicole Haught."

She chuckled and slipped in her coat too. "She didn't seem to mind too much, you know. Kids love having the whistle in their possession."

I giggled, rolling the scarf around my neck and walked to her. "And you, what do you like to have in your possession ?" i asked seductively, running two fingers on her chest.

"You ?" she mirrored my smile, her hands dropping on my hips.

I bit my lip playfully and brushed my fingers on her cheek, tilting my head. "I think we need to celebrate your new job, don't you think ?"

"I think it's an absolute great idea" she agreed, watching me with nothing but lust in her eyes.

"Care to show me around ?" i whispered, staring back at her challenging.

It was crazy and totally reckless to even think about having sex at her new work place when she had basically just been hired like ten minutes ago, but i was feeling foolish and definitely aroused right now.

And well, we both loved danger and we were just young once after all.

She smirked wickedly and looked around before grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the locker room. "Thought you'd never ask."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i told you, drama free :) Though, i dropped some hints here and there and talked about things that could have an importance in what's going to happen next. So, have fun finding them :p


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

  
** _Carmilla - POV :_ **

 

"Come on, be here" i mumbled as i kneeled down on the floor to check under the bed. "Please, please, plea-"

Fucking nothing.

I growled in frustration and swiftly stood up. "For God's sake, where the freaking hell are you" i cursed, scanning around the room for the hundred time in the past five minutes.

Glasses just couldn't disappear like that !

I needed them ASAP before i'd start hitting my head against the wall because of this huge headache i was having right now.

I left my room with a grunt and walked to the bathroom where i knew Nicole was taking her shower. With any luck, maybe she had seen them somewhere. I pushed the door open and didn't wait to yank the curtain back as soon as i reached the tub. "Did you see my glasses ?" i asked in despair.

She looked at me startled and frowned, shaking her head. "Nope, but ask Wave she's cleaning around maybe she found them" she suggested, stopping the water and grabbing her towel. "Why did you want them anyway ? You hate wearing them" she continued, wiping her face dry.

"I have a damn headache" i sighed, stepping back from the tub as i started to gently massage my temples.

"I see" she nodded, climbing out and wrapping herself in the towel. "I still don't understand why you refuse to wear them more often, it would avoid this kind of thing" she stated, drying herself. "Beside, you look hot with it."

I rolled my eyes but smirked a little, starting to rummage through the drawers. "Of course i look hot, i always do."

She snorted. "Believe me, you're definitely not right now."

"What ?" i chuckled a little, spinnning around and scanning my body from head to toes. "You don't like my Sunday's outfit ?"

She lifted her eyebrows and stared at me in amusement. Ok, i wasn't on my best today. She was true. I was wearing my old washed out Pink Floyd tshirt and sweatpants, my face was make up free and my hair probably needed to be washed. But we were Sunday. In other words, ' _cheating'_ and ' _not giving a damn_ ' day. And we hadn't planned to do something else than hanging out inside today, so you know.

And i was still hot no matter what, anyway.

"Whatever, i don't have time for this" i said playfully, leaving the bathroom and making my way to the hallway. "Wave ! Where are you ?"

"Bedroom !"

I joined her and leaned against the doorway, sighing dramatically. "Tell me that you know where i put my glasses."

She briefly glanced at me from above her bed, apparently busy to change the sheets and shook her head. "Nope can't say that, sorry. Can you help me though with the-"

I didn't wait for her to finish her sentence and turned around, already starting to leave. "Don't have time for your shit !" i replied, smirking smugly at my pun.

Shit / Sheet, got it ? Oh boy, still so much talent and spirit in spite of a headache. I really hope Charlie would be as witty as me.

"Bitch !" i heard her respond through a laughter.

I chuckled proudly and finally arrived in the living room, finding it empty except for Cooper who was sleeping lazily on the couch. I looked at him in amusement and decided to check around in hope.

But i remained obviously unsucessful.

I groaned, softly scratching Cooper's head before shuffling towards the kitchen where i knew Laura was working. "Cupcake, did you see my-" i stopped myself as soon as i saw Laura sat at the table with her laptop before her and my fucking glasses on her nose. "Glasses." I sighed and shook my head. Of course. I should have think about it earlier. "Laura, it's not a game i need them."

She frowned a little and began to pout. "But you never want to wear them" she whined, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms against her. "And obviously i decided to use them today, so you want them."

At another time, i would have certainly melted for her adorable face with my glasses on and her hair up in a messy bun while wearing her ridiculous blue elephant print pj's, but today her cuteness wasn't making any effect on me.

"Yes, because today i really need them. Gimme, please" i said, walking towards her with my hand held out. She refused with a small headshake and shoved my hand away. "Come on, give it to me" i frowned in irritation.

It wasn't the right time for being annoying with me.

"No, i need them too."

I arched an eyebrow and crossed my arms against my chest. "You don't need glasses, Cupcake. You're just wearing them because it makes you look smart and hot."

She beamed and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, uh ?"

I snickered and rolled my eyes. "Whatever." Yes, she was but it wasn't the point right now. "I don't even know how you manage to wear them, they're made for my eyes" i noted as i uncrossed my arms.

"See, guess i need glasses too" she shrugged with a satisfied grin.

I took a deep breath and locked my jaw. "Don't make me use the force."

She squinted at me and pulled a bit back. "You wouldn't."

"You wanna bet ?" i narrowed my eyes too, leaning towards her.

She quickly stood up with a squeal and started to run away from the kitchen, chuckling childishly. "You'll have to catch me first !"

I watched her go with a glare but quickly began to smile wickedly when her laptop caught my attention. "Not clever at all, Cutie" i whispered slily, taking her place on the chair. "Let's see what we've got here."

I looked at the screen and cocked an eyebrow with a smirk when i noticed she was still working on her article. I looked up to see if she hadn't came back yet and quickly sent me a copy of it before erasing the file from her computer.

"What are you doing ?" she suddenly asked as she emerged again in the kitchen, looking at me curiously.

I smirked and stood up with a small shrug. "Oh, just a few things here and there."

She quickly joined me and looked at the blank page in horror. "Merlin's beard, what did you do ?!" she exclaimed, turning her head to me in disbielief.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Cupcake" i said innocently, removing the glasses from her face and putting them back on mine.

Ah, finally.

"My article, it vanished ! What did you do ?!" she questionned in panick, searching everywhere in her files.

I started to chuckle and walked to the sink, looking at her in entertainment. "I may have accidentally, or not, erased it" i informed her, taking a glass and filling it with water.

"I beg you pardon ?!" she burst out. "You're kidding me, right ?! I spent the all weekend working on it and you know that i absolutely need to finish it by tonight ! Goddamn it, Carmilla !"

I turned my back to the counter and leaned against it, watching her in delight as i brought my glass to my mouth. "It's ok Sweetheart, you still have the afternoon to write it once again."

She looked up at me with a death glare and locked her jaw. "It's ok ?! No it's not ok, at all ! I had finally an opportunity to show what i could really do with this article and you ruined it !"

I smirked and took a sip, staying silent. It was too fun to see her getting all worked up, thinking her article was no more when it was actually safe in my mail box. I didn't know if i needed to be offended or not though to see her thinking i had really done it.

"What's going on ?" Nicole suddenly asked, glancing at the both of us with a frown.

"Your fucking stupid best friend erased my article !" Laura explained with anger, shutting her laptop down and gathering her things on the table. "The one i worked my ass off on !"

Nicole lifted her eyebrows in surprise and turned her head to me puzzled. "Why ?"

I winked at her knowingly and shrugged, nonchalantly. "For fun."

"You really need to reconsider your vision of fun !" Laura snapped, looking up at me furious. "Don't talk to me for the rest of the day, or you'll regret it" she warned me, taking her things in her arms and walking out the room.

Nicole watched me in amusement and headed to the fridge. "Where is it ?"

"My mail box" i replied with a smirk, pushing me off from the counter. "She was just being annoying and didn't want to give my glasses back so i decided to get a little revenge."

"Well, i think you really upset her" she chuckled, getting some things out from the fridge. "How long before telling her the truth ?"

I pinched my lips and narrowed my eyes. "Mmh, maybe after lunch."

It wanted to see her murdering me with her eyes and her cute little bunched up face a little more.

She snickered as she put the vegetables in the sink and turned the water on. "The lunch is going to be fun and light, thanks" she commented, starting to clean the zucchinis in amusement.

I smiled and grabbed the cutting board with a knife. "Like it would be light and fun anyway when we have to eat vegetables for lunch."

She snorted with a little grimace. "Yeah i know, but Wave told me we needed to eat them before they started to rot."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me at least we're cooking them with pasta."

"Yep, don't worry."

I sighed in relief and started to cut peacefully. It was great to spend some time again with Nicole after this long week without speaking to each other. But we hadn't really talked about Aly and my brother since we had made peace, and even if i hated to admit it, i think we needed to eventually.

"So" i started, briefly glancing at her. "Did you talk with Aly again ?"

"Um yeah, i apologized for yelling at her." I nodded and looked for a pan. "And you ?" she asked, looking at me in wonder. "Did you talk to Will ?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Not yet."

I knew i needed to have a discussion with him too but we weren't in great term right now. I was still mad at him for his reaction when i had announced for the baby, and we had actually left each other without saying goodbyes to the other. So i wasn't really ready to speak to him right now, and i was hopping for him to do the first step to be honest.

"But i will, don't worry" i added, giving her a small smile.

She nodded and picked another knife with a sigh. "Look, we both know i'm not a fan of him and that i really don't trust him. But whatever happen with them, i don't want it to come between us."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and turned completely to her. "Of course, not. Look Will is my twin and i love him but Aly is like my sister too and if something happens to her because of him, i won't be on his side. But i really don't think he would harm her though. He may have been a total dick with me when he gave me drugs and left me alone unconscious, and he's still a jerk ninety percent of the time but i can see he's not as toxic as he used to be. He's not an addict anymore and he's doing good with his life."

"I know" she acquiesced with a sigh. "And yes, you're probably right, he maybe changed but i won't ever forget what he did to you. He could save a life, or give a million to build an orphenage he still remains a selfish bastard in my eyes."

I inhaled deeply and nodded a little. I couldn't be mad at her for being so hard with him, her reasons were totally understandable. She had been present to comfort me everytime he had been an ass, and had been the one to take care of me the night in the club.

"And i know my sister, she loves playing with fire. If for some reasons he'd use some drugs and propose to her to try it, i'm pretty sure she wouldn't refuse. But i'm worried above this drug shit too. What if she falls in love while he's just playing with her ? Or what if she's dropping school to move with him to San Francisco ?"

I looked at her a bit amused and softly grabbed her hand. "Ok, stop there. I got you're worried about Will because of his history with drugs but for the rest, it could happen with any other guy, you know. And i get it's difficult for you to picture your little sis getting heartbroken, or doing stupid things but it's her life and we don't have too much to say about it."

She groaned a little with an eyeroll. "Did you talk with Wave or what ?"

"No" i snorted, shaking my head. "I'm just saying the truth. You can be overprotective as much as you want with her, it won't keep her from getting hurt by life. We'll all going through shit, and i guess you can't really predict or avoid it. When it's here, you just have to face it and learn from it. So let's her have her experiences and just be here for her if she needs it. Trust her and let her lead the life she wants to. The more you're on her back, the more she's going to do things to piss you off anyway."

She stared at me and slowly furrowed her brows. "Since when did you become so wise ?"

I smirked, lifting my eyebrows up and down. "It's the glasses. They're magic."

She chuckled, stepping back and opening the cupboard. "I'm certain that you and Wave are right, but i'm just worried for her that's all."

"You can be worried if you want to, but let her live her life. And you should really understand what i meant with a mom that is exactly acting this way with you."

She sighed and blinked, taking the pasta out. "Yeah, i guess you're once again right."

"I'm always right" i smirked playfully, bumping our hips together.

She snorted and opened the packet, getting a spaghetti out and starting to eat it raw. "Anyway, thanks for the pep talk i guess."

I looked at her in disgut and stole the packet from her hand. "You're disgusting."

"Mmh am not" she grinned, continuing to chew the pasta goofily. "Come on try it, i'm sure you're going to like it" she said, holding the spaghetti towards my mouth.

"I don't think so" i refused in amusement, pushing her hand away.

"Carmilla !" Wave suddenly called me, walking towards us with a glare directed at me. "Can i have a freaking explanation of why i just found Laura crying in your room ?"

I raised my eyebrows taken aback and swallowed. I hadn't thought she would be this upset by it. "Shit."

"Yeah, shit. What-"

"-scuse me" i interrupted her, gently shifting her aside and quickly heading towards our room. "Cupcake" i said, opening the door with a sigh. "I'm-"

"Get out !" she yelled, throwing a pillow at me. "I don't want to talk to you ! I hate you !"

Alright, she was _really_ mad at me.

I sighed and closed the door behind me, looking at her sorry. She looked really sad with her puffy eyes and red nose. "Laura, i'm-"

"What did you not understand in 'get out' and 'i don't want to talk to you' ?!" she cut me, crawling out of the bed and heading to me with a menacing glare.

I stepped back by fear (she was really terrifying right now) but quickly realized i was going to be soon with my back against the door, trapped between it and Laura. "Cupcake, come on calm-"

"I won't calm down Carmilla !" she exclaimed, shoving my shoulders back. "You can't even imagine how much i hate you right now !" she continued, pushing me against the door.

I winced a little and quickly grabbed her wrists before she could do anything else. "Laura-"

"Let go off me !" she exclaimed with some angry tears in her eyes, tearing her arms off from my grip.

I didn't let her go and sighed, trying to still her the best i could. "Can you please list-"

"No, i don't want to hear your stupid excuses !"

I sighed and stared at her with my jaw locked. It wasn't going to be easy to tell her the truth if she didn't let me speak a word. "I'm sorry but i-"

"Let me go, Carmilla or i swear you're going to-"

"For fuck's sake Laura, can you shut your fucking mouth for a second please ?!" i suddenly burst out, losing all my patience.

God i loved her with all my heart but she could be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

She looked at me in shock and stopped squirming in an instant, glowring at me. "You don't have the right to speak to me this way."

I growled and leaned by head back in frustration. She was right, i wasn't supposed to talk to her this rude but it had been the only way to make her stop. I looked back at her and released a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, but i needed for you to stop talking."

"I told you i didn't want to hear your excuses."

"And it's not about that" i retorted, gently letting go of her wrists.

"What is it then ?" she frowned a little, crossing her arms protectively against her.

"I didn't entirely erase it" i confessed, scanning her face carefully. "It was a joke. I sent myself a copy before i removed it from your laptop. I was just messing with you."

She raised her eyebrows in disbielief and clenched her jaw. "I'm sorry, you did what ?!"

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged a little. I wasn't proud of myself to be honest, and i was far from wanting to brag about my stupid joke. I was really afraid of the consequences right now. "I thought it would be fun."

"You're lucky you already have a blackeye" she stated, stepping back. "Send it back to me, now."

I swallowed and nodded, heading immediately to our desk. "I'm sorry, Cupcake i didn't guess you would be so upset about it."

She didn't respond but threw me a glare, nodding towards my laptop. I sighed and opened it, quickly checking my mail box. I found the email and exhaled in relief. Who knew how i would have end if i had accidentally (but really this time) erased it without sending it correctly to me.

"See" i said, showing to her. "Everything's ok."

She nodded, leaned above me and sent it to her before straightening up. "You can go now."

"Laura-"

"I'm serious, leave."

I sighed and stood up, leaving the room as she had requested. I had a good and a bad news right now.

The good one : i didn't have a headache anymore.

The bad one : Laura was definitely really mad at me and something was telling that it wasn't going easy to make it up for my stupid joke.

 

* * *

 

**_ Nicole - POV : _ **

 

"So, ready for tomorrow baby ?" Wave asked me, looking up to me with her arms still wrapped around my waist as we walked peacefully in the park.

I grinned and gave her a firm nod. "Yes, i am Ma'am."

I was more ready than ever. My try out from yesterday had been a blast for me and i was really looking forward to start this job. I hadn't thought they would give me an answer right away yesterday, but when Martin had came to me with a big smile on his face and had told me i was hired, i had been nothing but grateful and happy to have this chance.

I had forgotten how much it was great and funny to work with kids. I didn't know if it was going to be as perfect as yesterday with the other children or teenagers i would have to coach but i was ready to see from myself. From what i had understood, i would train the 11-14 on the Monday and Thursday, the 7-10 on the Tuesday and Friday and the 5-7 on the Wednesday and Saturday. But Martin had told me we still needed to discuss about the all organization, cause apparently i was going to be on charge of both girls and boys teams.

But it wasn't something i was afraid of. No, on contrary i was really excited for this challenge. And i was going to do my best to be a great coach. Like i had the chance to-

"Shit" Waverly suddenly cursed, tearing me off from my mind. "Cooper, no !" she yelled, quickly releasing me.

I frowned and glanced ahead, realizing that Cooper had started to chase a squirrel. "Oh no, Cooper come back here !"

He ignored us, of course, and kept pursuing it while beginning to bark. Fuck, we really needed to stop him before it could turn into a giant murder scene. I swear the little rascal really hated squirrel.

"I told you it was a bad idea to leave him off leash !" Waverly exclaimed as we both started to run after him.

"He's a dog, he's supposed to run and be free, not being hold !" i retorted, glancing at her teasingly.

She took a glimpse at me in amusement and looked back to Cooper. "Well, i don't think it's an issue for him. I think he's really free right now !"

I chuckled and started to slow down when the little animal finally found a tree to climb on. "Sorry, buddy he's clever than you" i said a bit breathless, joining him and softly grabbing his collar.

"You really need to stop bothering cute little squirell, killer" Wave scolded at him, taking the leash out from her pocket with squinted eyes. "And don't make your puppy eyes, you know it's not working on me."

I chuckled and looked up in the tree. "You're safe, little man."

"Sorry" Waverly added, coming next to me with her head up too. "I think he has bad history with your species." I snickered and looked down at her in amusement. "What ?" she asked, glancing at me with a giggle.

I shrugged and brushed some hair back from her face with a teasing smile. "Nothing, just making fun of us because we're talking to a squirrel who probably doesn't give a damn about us. And i'm pretty sure he's actually gathering every animals from the park right now to set up a trap and take revenge on him" i said, nodding towards Cooper who had turned his attention elsewhere.

She giggled and scrunched her nose before narrowing her eyes playfully. "I'm waiting for them, i'm not afraid. I won't let them touch a single hair from our son, even if i have to admit he's quite an ass with them. But still, they won't touch my baby."

I laughed and dragged her in my arms, quickly leaning to her ear. "We better leave from there then. I'm pretty sure they're watching us right now" i whispered, pulling back with an amused look.

We were ridiculous, but God that i loved it.

She discreetly glanced up at the tree and nodded, looking back at me. "Come on" she murmured, grabbing my hand and starting to go away. "Quick, before they capture us."

I chuckled and laced our fingers together, staring at her in adoration. Sometimes, especially in innocent and silly moment like this, when she was nothing else but childish and adorable, i wished we weren't married yet so i could propose to her once again.

Don't get me wrong, i would never change a thing on how our marriage had happened, but i just wanted to ask her over and over again to marry me. Just because i was still crazy about her after five years and that i wanted to feel again all the emotions i had gotten when she had accept the first time.

But after all, nothing prevented me to not propose to her if i wanted to. Yes, we were already married but it doesn't mean we couldn't ask the other once again in marriage. It was just going to be a little different than the first time, but still unique in his own kind.

I smirked and suddenly stopped us. "Baby, just stop for a second please."

Proposal number two, here we were.

"What's happening ?" she whispered, glancing behind me in amusement. "Are they follwing us ?"

I snickered and shook my head as i slowly curled a finger under her chin to lift her head up to me. "I think i'm in love with you a little more day after day."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and wrinkled her nose, looping  one arm around my waist beneath my open coat, the other one still holding Cooper's leash. "I really love when you're saying things like that."

"Yeah ?" i grinned, cupping her cheeks tenderly. "It's a good thing then, cause i'm just getting started."

"Please, say what you need to say" she giggled mischieviously, sneaking her cold hand under my shirt.

I hissed, quickly arching my back the time to get used to her hand and stared at her in nothing but fondness. God, that i loved this woman. "Ok, so five years ago i asked you to marry me and it's been one of the best decision in my life. Not the ultimate one, cause the best one is actually the day i decided to talk to you in this nasty stinky restroom" i noted, looking at her in amusement.

She chuckled and bit her lip with a nod. "They were really dirty, i agree."

"Mmh. But anyway, we met, we fell in love and i proposed to you after only one month together. And you accepted without a second thought. You took the risk to share your life with someone you barely knew and i think i would never thank you enough for this madness. Cause since that day, i'm the luckiest girl on this earth. Do you know what i love the most in our marriage ?"

She beamed with a small headshake. "Tell me."

I smiled and softly grazed her cheekbones with my thumbs. "You." She caught her lip between her teeth and took a deep inhale, her eyes sparkling. I grinned and scanned her face. "When we got married it was clear that we were soulmates, but we didn't really know each other. We had spent a summer together and we were already crazy for each other, but we had still so much to learn about the other. And during the last five years, i've got the incredible chance to discover the amazing person that you are. I already knew you were extraordinary, but I quickly realized that it was so far away from what i had imagined. I've seen you growing up and becoming this person so strong, powerful, full of kindness and love. You really never ceased to impress me, Waverly. I admire you, so much."

She stared at me in silent, some tears rolling on her cheeks. I swallowed, feeling emotional too and tilted my head.

"And after all these years, i still refuse to take you for granted, cause sharing a life with a woman like you is a miracle. I really cherish every second by your side. And today, i want to propose to you once again" i announced, slowing lowering one knee down.

She looked at me in shock and brought one of her hand above her mouth, letting the leash falling down from her other hand. "Baby."

I grinned, quickly brushing my tears away and shrugged a little. "I know it may sounds stupid or impossible, and i don't even have another ring to offer you. It just popped in my mind a few minutes ago to be honest" i lightly chuckled, shaking my head. "But i don't really care, cause when it comes to you i would do anything. And i choose so to be foolish and to not follow the rules once more" i explained, softly grabbing her hands. "I asked you to marry me years ago, when you were this amazing and beautiful girl for who i was completely head over heels with. But right now, five years later, i want to ask you as this wonderful and inspiring woman that you became and that i completely adore and respect. So, Waverly Earp, would you give me the honour to become once again my wife ?"

She briefly closed her eyes while taking a deep breath and quickly nodded. "Yes, yes, yes. Absolutely !" I beamed and stood up, immediately catching her in my arms when she threw herself at me. "I can't believe you dared to ask me again" she laughed, wrapping her arms and legs around me. "Oh my God, i love you so much baby" she declared before crashing her lips on mine in a loving and passionate kiss.

Guess proposal number two had been a success as well.

 

* * *

 

_**Laura - POV :** _

 

"Yo' still ma' at -er ?" Wave asked me as we were both brushing our teeths, sat side by side on the bathtub.

I glanced at her and nodded with a sigh, leaning a little my head backward to be able to talk without drooling on me. "-Eah"

And i honestly didn't know when i was going to stop. Her stupid joke hadn't been fun at all. At all. And even if she had tried to made herself forgive after that, being nothing but sweet with me during all the afternoon and the evening, i hadn't been able to quit sulking at her for the moment.

She blinked and quickly made her way to the sink, turning to me once her mouth empty. "I agree it was a stupid joke, but don't be too hard on her it wasn't her intention to make you cry" she said, turning her head back and rinsing her mouth."She just has a shitty humor."

I rolled my eyes and spat in the other sink. "Whatever, i don't want to talk about it anymore" i mumbled, washing my mouth clean.

"Ok, ok, sorry" she apologized, wiping her mouth dry. "I'm going to bed anyway. Come here" she said with a small smile, dragging me against her for a hug.

I smiled a little and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. "Enjoy your second honeymoon" i whispered, leaning my head back to look at her with a teasing smile.

Seriously, only those two could be that cute and perfect. Even after five years of marriage they acted like two new lovers, all over each other and all lovey-dovey. I was their biggest fan from the start, and i had to admit that they were never disappointing me.

She scrunched her nose and bit her lips in delight. "I can't believe she did it again."

"Yeah, you have two proposals late now" i noted playfully. "Better get to work."

She giggled and blinked, softly cupping my face. "Count on me." She brushed her thumbs on my cheeks and dropped a kiss on my nose. "Goodnight, Sweetie."

I wrinkled my nose and kissed her back before stepping back. "'Night."

She winked at me and walked outside the bathroom, not without forgetting to slap my ass on her way. I rolled my eyes in amusement and turned the light off, heading towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I quickly stopped in the living room though when i noticed Carm removing the pillows from the couch.

"What are you doing ?" i inquired with a frown, getting closer to her.

She briefly glanced at me and continued her business, grabbing the blanket and spreading it on the couch. "My bed."

I sighed and grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Don't be ridiculous Carm, come to bed with me."

Yes, i was still upset but i didn't want to sleep without her. It didn't feel right.

"Are you sure ?" she asked with a tiny smile, looking at me carefully with her thumb gently brushing the back of my hand.

Merlin, why did she have to choose to be so cute and caring just right now.

"Yes" i confirmed, completely hypnotized by her damn attractive dark eyes. "Stop it" i quickly said, hiding her eyes with my hand before i could melt. She chuckled, her shy smile slowly turning into her signature smirk. I opened my eyes wild and swiftly crashed my other hand on her mouth.

Phew, i had almost fallen into her trap. I had managed to resist all the rest of the day, i couldn't give up because of her stupid, smugly, sinful, gorgeous, fucking sexy smirk.

"Are you ok, Cutie ?" she asked in amusement, slowly grabbing my hands and pulling them down, her smirk still perfectly in place.

I swallowed and quickly nodded, yanking my hands away. "Yup, all good ! Perfect !"

Fuck, fuck, fuck focus Laura ! You're suposed to sulk at her, not being all hot and bothered.

"Are you sure ? You seem a little tense" she asked in a fake concern, tucking some of my hair behind my ear, her fingers lingering on my cheek.

I glared at her playfully and nipped at my lip to stop a smile ready to form. Argh, why was i so weak all of sudden ! It was probably the tiredness. Yeah, obviously. It had absolutely nothing to do with the way she was watching me right now. Nope, not at all.

She stared at my lips, her pupils getting darker than their usual, and took another step to me, leaving no space anymore between our bodies. "You know" she started, placing a hand on my hip and slowly sliding it in my lower back. "Since words don't seem to work enough to excuse myself" she continued, leaning to my ear. "I thought that maybe i could show you how much i'm sorry" she proposed in a whisper, dropping a gentle kiss just behind my ear.

I felt a fast shiver running through me and swallowed, keeping my arms and hands by my sides. She wouldn't win, she wouldn't win, she wouldn't win, she wouldnt wi-

I suddenly yelped in surprise as she spun me around and placed both of her hands on my hips, pressing her front to my back. I briefly closed my eyes and whimpered silently when her lips found my neck again, beginning to leave tender, feather kisses progressively turning into light nipping along the length of my shoulder.

The traitor, she knew exactly what to do to make me succumb.

I struggled staying still and faking indifference, aware that it was clearly useless with the way my body was reacting so easily with her actions. Sometimes i hated to be so sensitive beneath her touches. Especially in situation like this.

I locked my eyes on the bookcase in front of me, trying desperatly to concentrate on something else than her lips on me but swiftly swallowed when one of her hand grabbed the lace of my pyjama's pants and started to untie it. I inhaled deeply and turned my attention down to her other hand who had sneaked under my tank top and was slowly making her way to my breasts.

Oh, boy.

She delicately cupped one of them and started to caress it while her other hand sunk beneath my pants, finding immediately my center. I really, really tried to hold the moan back from my mouth but it was getting way too hard to pretend i wasn't all excited and aroused.

I felt her fucking smirk on my skin but didn't have time to scowl at her as her fingers were already teasing me, leaving me nothing but weak on the knees. She bit my shoulder this time a little harder and pressed her body closer to me, causing me to whimper in pleasure.

"It seems like my attempt to apologize with act is more efficient" she whispered smugly.

I groaned and finally brought a hand behind her neck, turning my head to her. "Shut up."

She chuckled and closed the distance between our mouths, dropping a loving and tender kiss on my lips. "I love you, my little Cupcake."

I swallowed another moan and smiled, softening considerably at her actions. "I love you too, even if i hate you too sometimes."

"Between love and hate there is just a line sometimes, Cutie."

I snorted but soon arched my back when she decided it was the absolute right time to slid a finger in me. "Carm !" i hissed, torn between being angry and grateful for this sudden action.

"Mmh, i think i'm going to hear a lot my name tonight."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening some old Ed Sheeran's songs while writing cute Wayhaught moment leads definitely to this kind of thing ! haha
> 
> Hope you like it, thanks for reading guys ! :)


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

  
** _Nicole - POV :_ **

 

It had already been a week and half since i had started my new job and i couldn't be more happy than i was. I had a real blast every single day. I had been a little nervous at first, especially with the 11-14, but i had quickly realized they were as fun and nice than the 8-10 or the 5-7.

And besides the kids, the all work staff was awesome too. There was really a great atmosphere, the kind you were happy to find at your workplace. Sure, it was tiring to train so much people, but at the same time, it was an absolute pleasure.

We were Wednesday today, which meant that i had just finished to be with the younger one. And not that i would admit it out loud, they were my favorite.

With the 11-14 it was a true training, with real basketball warm ups, tactics and long games. With the 8-10 we were slowly getting there too and i loved it, but with the younger one it was another thing. It was more a playtime where they were learning the basics of basketball and the team-bounding.

And no need to say that they were freaking cute at this age.

"Hey, do you want some help Coach ?" Dylan asked me as i started to pick up the balls that were all scattered on the court.

Alright, and maybe i had a huge sweet spot on this one. 

I knew it wasn't right to have a favorite, but i couldn't help it. The kid was pure gold. He was really cute, always involved and enthusiastic, and often here to give a hand. But you could see it was really genuine and that he wasn't doing it with any purpose behind. So it was even more endearing. And the boy was a huge fan of basketball. Like seriously, i was really impressed by so much knowledge coming from a seven years old kid.

So yeah, he was also one of the reason i loved Wednesday and Saturday so much.

I turned my head to him in surprise and straightened with a smile. "Sure, thanks. But don't your brother is waiting for you ?"

"Uh, no" he shook his head with a proud smile. "I'm getting home by myself today" he declared, starting to grab the bibs on the floor. "Like a real adult."

I looked at him startled and frowned a little, playing with the ball in my hands. "Are you sure ?"

I mean the kid was just 7. And if i remembered right, he had already told me once where he lived and it wasn't near from here. Which meant he would certainly need to take the bus or the subway.

"Did you already take the subway alone ?" i enquired, staring at him closely.

"Yeah" he nodded with a grin. "I do it all the time."

I lifted my eyebrows, not really reassured but nodded nonetheless. "Ok, ok. So, are you going to watch the game tonight ?" i asked, watching him with a knowing smile.

The Knicks were playing against the Celtic, and i was pretty sure the little man wouldn't miss it for nothing.

He sighed and shook his head, quickly losing his smile. "No, i can't. I'm grounded."

"Oh, sorry buddy. That sucks. What did you do ?"

He started to blush in embarrassment and dropped his head down. "I stole some money from my mom" he mumbled, not daring to gaze at me.

I looked at him taken aback, nodding a little. "I see. And why did you do that ?"

He shrugged a little, starting to play nervously with his hands. "Um, i can't say."

I frowned but didn't push him, knowing it wasn't really my business. "It's not a good thing to do, but i think your mom already told you that, right ?"

"Yeah, and my dad too" he grimaced, looking at the floor with big eyes. "Anyway" he suddenly exclaimed, looking at me with a toothy grin. "Is Waverly coming today ?!"

I laughed and shook my head, ruffling his hair playfully. She had surely let a good impression on him. She hadn't actually had the chance to come back since my interview but Dylan hadn't forgotten about her and was asking everytime if she was going to come.

"Nope buddy, sorry. She's busy, you know. But i'll ter her you ask for her, and i'm sure she'll try to drop by soon."

He smiled satisfied and tilted his head with a little frown. "Are you two living together ?"

"Yep" i confirmed, looking at him amused.

I wasn't sure if he had understood that we were actually a couple or not yet. He had seen her just one time after all, and we hadn't shown any sign that we were married.

"I wish i could live with my friends too" he sighed, pouting a little. "It must be really cool. No parents to yell at you, no brother to annoy you and no rules. You don't have to shower and you can stay in pajamas as mush as you want ! And you can watch cartoons all day and eat ice cream and cereals for dinner."

I chuckled and nodded. It was almost that, after all. "Ice cream at dinner is awesome" i agreed, walking towards the storage room with him by my side. "And we're living with our two other best friends actually."

"Woah, wicked !"

I laughed, dropping the bags on the floor and looked at him diverted. "And we have a dog Cooper, and a cat Cookie."

"Awesome !" he whispered, his mouth getting wild open. "We should definitely do a sleepover at your place one day" he suddenly proposed with sparkles in his eyes. "We could watch basketball on the TV and play at hide and seek ! And, and, and we could eat candies and cookies. But not your cat uh" he chuckled goofily, shaking his head. "But real cookies ! I love cookie !"

I watched him stunned by his enthusiasm and chuckled, tilting my head in adoration. "Well, if your mother is agree with it, i can ask my friends if they're ok."

I really didn't know why i had said this and i hated myself as i knew perfectly it wouldn't happen. Not that the girls wouldn't be ok with it, they would actually be thrilled but i had some doubts on his parents. I didn't think a mother would let his seven years' old son spending a night at some stranger's house.

"I'll ask her when i'll get home and i'll tell you on Saturday !" he exclaimed, bouncing in glee.

I stared at him and couldn't but wish that for some weird reasons her mom would accept after all. "Deal" i smiled, holding my fist out.

He laughed and bumped our fists together before running towards his stuffs. "I'm going to go now."

I looked at him with a smile but couldn't help to feel bothered by him getting home by himself. It was just 5.30pm but the night had already fallen and even he had told me he had already taken the subway alone, it didn't feel right to let him go alone in my opinion.

"You know what" i started, closing the door to the storage room and turning towards him. "I also have to catch the subway too, maybe we could take it together."

He looked at me in surprise, stopping with his beanie midway on his head and gave me a wild smile. "Yeah, sure ! Awesome !"

I chuckled and shook my head in amusement. "Ok, stay there i have to pick my stuffs too and i'm coming back."

I grabbed my things and we soon found ourselves in the subway, sat side by side, talking animatedly about our lives but mostly about basketball. He was really into that sport, there was no doubt. Apparently he had started to play when he was just 4, her father being a big fan of basketball himself. I had also learnt that her mother worked as a waitress and that his father was a construction worker. He had two older brothers, the one who was always coming to pick him up and another, who wasn't home anymore.

The kid loved to talk for sure. And he actually made me think of Laura with his long rambling and excitement about everything.

"The next stop is mine, Coach" he grinned, standing up and picking his bag up.

Yeah, i had kind of decided to stay with him all the way. But at least i was sure he was safe now. Well, i was really considering to escort him to his home too but i didn't want for him to realize i had came with him just to make sure nothing would happen to him.

"Cool, thanks for the company Mister."

He beamed and made his way towards the doors. "Yeah, it was wicked. Say hi to Waverly for me."

"I will" i laughed a little, waving him goodbye. "Bye, kiddo."

"Bye, Coach" he grinned, grabbing his straps. "By the way, it was for candies" he suddenly said before leaving the train.

I looked at him with a frown but quickly understood what he was talking about. I shook my head a little and smiled to myself.

Yeah, he was absolutely my favorite.

 

* * *

 

_**Laura - POV :** _

 

So, after almost a month, my mother had finally decided to reach me.

She had sent me an email announcing me that she'll be in town during the next couple of days and that she wanted to talk. She had given me the adress of a restaurant and had basically asked me to meet her there tomorrow night at 7pm.

Yeah, i know, it didn't let me too much time to take a decision. Not to say, not at all. And i hadn't been able to think about anything else during the all afternoon. Deep down i had waited for this kind of thing since we had ran into each other, but now it was finally happening, i didn't know if it was what i really wanted anymore.

It was clearly my chance to ask all those questions i had for so many years. But i was also scared to hear the answers.

And to be honest, she hadn't actually shown up at the right time. Carmilla was going to have her first insemination tomorrow morning, and i just wanted to focus on that. I didn't want to be bothered by something else, even less by the thoughts of my mother.

It was actually ironic when we thought about it. My mother who had abandonned me wanted to catch up, right at the same time i was going to become a mom as well.

Funny one, life. Really.

I pulled the door from the Pub open and made a straight line to the bar as soon as i spotted Carm behind the counter. I had decided to drop by the Lucky Dolley after work to talk with her about it. I needed her opinion on this and i was kinda of craving a drink too.

She quickly noticed me and started to smirk, throwing me a sultry stare as she filled a glass with beer. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, starting to remove my beanie and scarf as i reached her. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, Cutie" she smiled, giving the beer to the customer before leaning on the counter for a kiss.

I grinned and cupped her cheeks, kissing her tenderly. "Can i have something to drink ?" i asked as soon as i pulled back.

"Sure" she blinked, grabbing a clean glass. "What do you want ?"

"Wine" i answered, getting out of my coat and running a hand in my hair. "White" i added, hopping on a stool. "No" i quickly stopped her as she reached for the wine. I could definitely use something harder tonight. "Give me a Margarita, please."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and started to chuckle. "Hard day at work, or you're really that stressed for tomorrow ?" she asked, reaching for the Tequila behind her.

I grimaced and shook my head, tying my hair up in a ponytail. "I received an email from my mother this afternoon" i replied, deciding to go straight to the point.

She stopped to pour the Tequila in the shaker and looked up at me taken aback. "Fuck, i hadn't seen this one coming."

"Yeah, me neither. Believe me" i sighed, dropping my arms down with a pout.

"Are you ok ?" she enquired, grabbing some limes and watching me carefully. "What did she say ?"

I pinched my lips in a tight line and shrugged a little. "She's going to be in town tomorrow and the day after and she wants to have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Ok, you know what" she said, putting the lemons down and grabbing two glass shots with the bottle of Tequila again. "Fuck Margarita ! We don't need limes, we just need the booze."

I wrinkled my nose with a small giggle and nodded. She was right, just the alcohol was enough. "You're not supposed to drink during your shift, babe" i noted, pointing at the second glass.

"Fuck that too" she chuckled, winking at me playfully while pouring us two shots. "It's maybe the last time i can drink for the next nine months, so i don't give a damn tonight" she explained, holding one of them to me and taking the other. "To Charlie."

I beamed and nodded, raising my glass up. "To Charlie."

We gulped our shots and i instantly grimaced in distaste, pinching my nose and firmly closing my eyes. Ew, ew, ew, ew ! I remembered now why i had asked for a Margarita and not just a simple tequila shot. It tested way better with limes and a lot of sugar in it !

"Are you alright, Cupcake ?" she chuckled, staring at me in entertainment.

"It's disgusting" i replied, scrunching my nose repulsed.

"It's always the first one the hardest, you quickly get used to it" she retorted teasingly, already filling the glasses once more. "So what are you going to do ?" she asked, becoming more serious as she gave me the second one. "Are you going to see her ?"

I took it and immediately drunk it, slamming the glass back on the counter and wiping my mouth still as much disgusted than the first time. "I don't know."

She pinched her lips and grabbed my hand, gently squeezing it. "I can come with you if you decide to go" she offered, staring at me genuinely. "If you want to, of course."

I lifted my eyebrows and smiled, nicely surprised by her proposition. To be honest, I had already thought about it cause i knew it would be easier with her by my side but i had quickly left out the idea. I knew she was going to be full of joy and bliss because of the insemination, and i didn't want to ruin her mood.

"What about the baby ?" i asked, softly rubbing my thumb on her knuckles. "It was supposed to be about us and Charlie tomorrow, and i don't want to spoil the enjoyment."

She sighed and tilted her head, lacing our fingers and bringing them to her lips. "Don't worry about it" she reassured me, leaving a soft kiss. "I know it's an important moment in your life and that it's going to be hard for you, so i want to be here and support you."

I took a deep breath and blinked, giving her a small smile. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Cupcake" she winked, releasing my hand and straightening up. "And you don't have to make a decision right now, you can't wait at the last minute, no ?"

"Yeah, sure" i confirmed, toying with my glass. "And i think it's what is going to happen anyway. Cause i really don't know what i'm going to do. I mean, she doesn't let me too much time to think about it. It just dropped on me like that. But i would lie if i say i wasn't happy and relieved she finally contact me but i'm also scared. I don't know how things are going to go" i sighed, looking up at her upset. "What if she asked to meet just to tell me she doesn't want me to try to search for her ? Or what if she tells me she has another family, with other children ?"

If it was the case, i really didn't know how was going to be my reaction. But i would have certainly some hard time to understand. Abandonning her husband and her daughter to build another family afterwards, what was the point ?

"Or what if she tells me she wants to be part of my life now" i carried on, shaking my head. I mean, it was also a possibility. "I'm not sure if i would be able to. She's a stranger for me a-and i don't want to take the risk to be hurt by her again. What if she decides to leave me once more ?" i realized, starting to panick.

I really couldn't handle another rejection from her. I was maybe 23 and a lot more stronger than i had been when i was just a child but i knew i would be once again devastated.

"Laura, Laura, stop" Carmilla suddenly spoke, gently cupping my face. "There are too much 'what if' and you're driving yourself crazy" she stated as she brushed my cheeks. "I got it that it's hard for you and that you have all these questions about her life and her intentions with you, but try to calm down. We can't really know what she had in mind with this dinner and we don't know a thing about her life since she left you, but i can assure you one thing." She clenched her jaw, watching me with a serious expression. "I won't let her doing any harm to you again. Ever."

I swallowed, staring at her with a small smile. I knew this time i wasn't going to be alone. Carm was here for me and i could lean on her if i needed to. "Fine."

She smiled a little too and leaned to me, giving me a soft kiss. "It's going to be alright no matter what happen, ok ? You're not alone and you've got me, Wave and Nicole."

"And soon Charlie" i added, looking at her with delight.

Holy Hufflepuff, that i was looking for it. I really, really couldn't wait. I had counted back in the subway and less than 16 hours were left out before the appointment. Which meant half a day, 960 minutes and 57600 seconds according to Mr Google.

She raised her eyebrows and chuckled, nodding in amusement. "Yes, maybe it'll already be here by tomorrow. Who knows ?"

I bit my lips in excitement and took a deep breath. I really hoped it was going to work cause we had acted like it was already here for a moment now, and i knew we were going to be really heart broken if the insemination wasn't working.

Yes, we would try again as soon as possible but we would still be incredibly disappointed.

"Hey, kiddo" Casey suddenly greeted me, smiling warmly but lost it in an instant. "What's that ?" he asked to Carm with a scowl, pointing at the Tequila and the glasses. "It's not because you're leaving soon that you can start to drink during your shift Carmilla. And get to work, the customers are not going to get their orders by themselves !" he finished, grabbing the Tequila and waltzing elsewhere.

She rolled her eyes with a groan and looked at me with a whince. "Sorry Cupcake, need to go back to work. You're staying a bit or you're getting home ?"

I tilted my head, narrowing my eyes thoughtful. Wave had planned a surprise dinner for Nicole tonight and i didn't want to bother them. I could still stay in my room but might as well staying here and keeping company to Carmilla.

And perhaps getting drunk too, i was definitely in the mood for.

"Mmh no, i'm staying" i grinned, reaching for my phone in my bag to text Wave i wasn't coming home yet. "Fix me something to drink, please. But something good this time" i specified, grinning teasingly.

She squinted at me in amusement and started to smirk, reaching for something under the counter. "Your wish is my command, Cutie."

I chuckled and soon opened my eyes wild when i noticed the Rum in her hands. Mmh, something was telling me i was going to regret it tomorrow morning.

 

* * *

 

_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

So i had kind of improvised a date night with some pasta, a homemade chocolate cake and good wine for the dinner.

It wasn't much, but i knew Nicole preferred simple thing so lucky me. I didn't know why i had this idea all of sudden, it had just popped in my mind during class this afternoon and i had thought it would be actually great.

We had a second marriage to celebrate, after all !

I hadn't totally realized yet, even after almost two weeks. I was still overwhelmed by it. Everything had been perfect as the first time, and all the things she had said had just blown me away once again. I was really lucky to share my life with this beautiful and perfect human.

And well, she was always so amazing and caring with me so it was my turn to pamper her tonight.

I finished to light the last candles, humming along the music in the background and grabbed my phone to glance at the time. It was almost 7pm and Nicole wasn't here yet, what was suprising. But i didn't really mind cause i still needed to get some things ready.

Like myself for example.

I checked the cake baking in the oven and quickly ran in the bedroom, removing the robe i had put after taking a quick shower earlier. I had thought at first i was going to dress cool and casual, but Laura's text telling me she was staying with Carm tonight had changed everything. I was now planning to fully take advantage to have the apartment for us to spice things up.

I walked to my dresser all naked and opened one of the drawer, scanning which underwears i was going to pick. White one or bla-

I suddenly heard someone at the door and opened my eyes wild. "Shit, shit, shit" i whispered, swiftly reaching for my robe and throwing it on me.

"Wave ?" i heard Nicole asking in the hallway.

Damn it ! I knew i should have get ready earlier.

"Y-yeah, i'm coming. Don't move !" i quickly replied, tying the robe closed and glancing at myself in the mirror.

I sighed and arranged a little my robe, opening it suggestively to let some ( _a lot_ ) of cleavage in display. I ran a hand in my hair, getting them a little messy but in a sexy way and made my way outside the room in a hurry. I found her looking around the room with her bag on the floor by her feet and wearing a big smile as the sight of the room all lightened by candles.

I stopped at the doorway and leaned against the doorframe, staring at her with my lip stucked between my teeth in excitement. "Surprise."

She swiftly turned her head to me and immediately lifted her eyebrows in surprise, her eyes slowly scanning my body from head to toes. She swallowed and began to smile even more, turning completely to me. "Hey, Gorgeous."

I giggled in adoration, pushing myself off the door and walked to her, smirking seductively. "Hey, Beautiful" i murmured, wrapping my arms around her neck and placing a light kiss on her lips. "How was your day ?"

"Awesome, but" she grinned, glancing at my cleavage with a cocked brow. "Something's telling me i'm going to like even more my evening."

I chuckled and scrunched my nose, kissing her once again. "Probably" i admitted, leaning away and brushing some hair away from her face. "You maybe want to take a shower before we get dinner ?"

"Are you joining me ?" she asked with a lopsided smile, reaching for the tie of my robe.

I snickered and shook my head, softly spatting her hands away. "I'd love to, but i need to take care of the dinner."

"Fine" she sighed with a tiny pout. "I won't be long then" she informed me, dropping a kiss on my forehead and heading towards the bathroom.

I grinned and walked to the kitchen, catching a dish towel on my way before opening the oven. "Perfect" i said with enthusiasm when i noticed the cake hadn't overcooked. I got it out and dropped it on the counter to cool off. I then grabbed the pasta and brought it on the table along a bottle of wine and some glasses. I caught the gift i had bought to her and placed it next to her plate, just in time before she appeared in the living room again.

"It smells really good" she told me, shuffling to me with her eyes glued on the table with bliss. "Can you explain to me what i did to deserve all of this ?"

I swallowed, not being able to find my voice as i stared at her in awe. When i had asked her to go take a shower, i hadn't thought she would come back in just a large shirt, barely closed with nothing under except some black lacy panties.

"Like what you see ?" she asked with a teasing smile. Yeah, a lot. "I thought i didn't need to bother with too much clothes. You know, i just followed the dress code" she explained, nodding to my robe in amusement.

I rolled my eyes playfully and gently shoved her away. "Shut up."

She chuckled and dragged me in her arms while nodding to the table. "So, why all that ?"

"I just wanted to take care of you" i replied, looking up at her with a genuine smile. "You are so amazing all the time, so i thought you could deserve some good treatments tonight."

"I like this idea really much."

I winked and kissed her cheek before pulling a chair back to her. She looked at me impressed and grinned, taking a seat with enjoyment. I started to step away but she swiftly grabbed my hand and dropped a kiss on it, looking at me lovingly.

"Thanks" she smiled fondly.

Nicole Haught, or the only person i knew who could be extremely sweet and hot at the same time.

I nipped at my lip and squeezed her hand, fighting the need to throw myself at her. "I-i brought you something" i said weakly, showing the gift with my other hand.

"Oh" she said in surprise, releasing my hand and turning her attention to the envelope. She grabbed it with a little frown and looked up at me with a curious smile. "What is it ?"

"Open it" i shrugged in amusement, starting to stir the pasta. "It's not too much but i thought you would enjoy it."

She nodded and slowly opened it, taking out two tickets with wild eyes. "Awesome !" she exclaimed, watching me in excitement. "Oh my God babe, thanks !"

I giggled and licked my thumb, tilting my head. I wasn't too surprised by her thrill, i knew i had played it sure when i had taken her tickets for the next game of the Knicks. We used to go a lot watching games in New York when she was still playing herself, but since her accident we hadn't gone anymore and i knew that now she was feeling better, we could start to do it again.

"It's been a long time, so i thought it would be a good idea" i explained, grabbing her plate and dropping a kiss on her forehead.

She chuckled, her eyes all shining and bit her lip, pulling me down for a proper kiss. "Thank you" she whispered, staring at me with fondness.

I grinned and brushed her cheek before leaning back. "It's on the next Saturday, i already booked an hotel so we can spend the Sunday in New York if it's alright with you."

"Yeah, sure" she grinned wildly, looking at the tickets still in awe. "Oh my God, and on top of that it's against the Chicago Bulls. It's gonna be amazing."

I laughed in adoration and sat next to her, pouring us two glasses of wine. "Can you stop being so adorable ? I don't think i'm gonna be able to resist to you during the dinner otherwise."

She chuckled and put the tickets carefully away before giving me all her attention. "I wouldn't mind. But i'm hungry so" she looked at the pasta and grinned with hungry eyes. "I definitely love this evening."

I smiled and took sip, watching her in amusement when she moaned at the first bite. "Good ?"

"Yeah, really" she acquiesced, chewing happily. "How was your day ?"

I beamed instantly and put down my glass with glee. "Perfectly, perfect."

I mean, Ashley had been missing today so i could be nothing but happy about it. Not that she had tried to talk to me since our last encounter at the coffee, she had actually ignored me completely. At first i had been upset about it, thinking she was planning something evil, cause you know, i didn't expect anything else coming from her. Although, she hadn't done something yet and it was almost a month later, so i was finally at peace about it.

But it didn't remove the fact that i couldn't stand her. So it was always a great day when i didn't have to see her face.

"Let me guess" she snickered, narrowing her eyes. "You went shopping or you didn't have to see Ashley today" she guessed, looking at me playfully.

I giggled and tilted my head, reaching for my fork. "You know me way too well, baby."

She smiled proudly and lifted her eyebrows up. "So, which one is right ?"

"Both" i shrugged, smiling sheepishly. Yeah, i may had been wandering around in some shopping clothes after going to pick up her tickets. "But i've been extremely good and didn't buy anything" i quickly added, starting to neatly roll the pasta around my fork.

Ok, it was big lie. I had almost robbed an entire shop today. But she really didn't need to know that cause i knew perfectly that i had gone too far, and i wasn't proud of my lack of self-control. But on the other hand, they were fed up with me stealing their clothes so at least with new ones, i wouldn't borrow so much from them.

So, technically, it had been a clever thing to do.

She stared at me unconvinced and grabbed another bite with a chuckle. "You're such a bad liar, babe."

I blushed a little and pinched my lips in amusement. "Anyway."

She snickered and looked at me entertained. "You've got a hi from Dylan by the way."

I lifted my eyebrows surprised with a grin. "How is he doing ?"

"Good, good" she swallowed, wiping her mouth clean. "But he had to come home alone so i came with him to make sure he would be safe."

"Alone ? But he's only 7" i said, taken off guard. "Where do he live ?"

"On the other side of the town, that's why i was home so late. Oh, and" she chuckled with a small headshake. "He wants to have a sleepover here with all of us."

"What ?" i giggled, tilting my head. "A sleepover ?"

"I told him we were living with our friends and everything and he said we should have a sleepover" she explained playfully. "And he was so cute that i told him it would be cool, but he needed to ask his parents first. But i don't think they'd agree, i mean i'm just his coach. I'm a stranger to them."

I blinked and looked at her closely in amusement. "You really like him, uh ?"

"Yeah" she cringed, grabbing her glass. "I know i'm not supposed to be so attached but i can't help it. He's just too cute and he's a good kid. I'm definitely bringing back something for him when we'll go to see the game."

I smiled and squinted at her, leaning back in my chair. "You know, maybe we could take him with us" i proposed, shrugging a little. "It'd be fun."

I knew it sounded crazy but from what i had heard back at Nicole interview's day, the kid was a big fan of the Knicks and it would be a great opportunity for him to see one of their game. But like Nicole had said we were some strangers and i could understand if his parents wouldn't be agree to let him come with us to New York for a weekend.

But we could still ask, though. We never know.

She looked at me in surprise and put down her glass. "Seriously ? You wouldn't mind ?"

"No, not at all" i smiled reasurringly while taking her hand. "I'm not sure if his parents are going to trust us enough to let him come with us but we could still propose to them. It's almost Christmas and it would be a perfect gift for him."

She smiled but quickly lost it with a sigh. "It's a great idea, but i don't think they can afford it."

"Who said they needed to pay for something ?" i said with a wink. "It's on me. I mean, i just have to buy another ticket it's nothing."

And if it meant putting a smile on a kid's face, i wouldn't mind spending all the money on the world.

"Are you sure ?" she chuckled, looking at me taken aback.

"One hundred percent. Ask them and if they want to meet us first, it's fine by me."

"Oh my God, you're the best babe" she exclaimed, leaning towards me across the table. "I think he's going to love you even more now."

I giggled and met her halfway, propping my elbows on the table and dropping my chin on my hands. "And what about you ?"

"Oh i don't have a word anymore to describe how much i love you" she retorted, watching me teasingly as she brushed her nose against mine. "But thank you for being so perfect."

I wrinkled my nose and kissed her tenderly, humming in appreciation when her fingers slid in my hair to deepen the kiss. I grinned and slowly shifted over to lean further. It was just a matter of a few seconds before we found ourselves on the same chair, me straddling her laps with my arms around her neck and her with her lips attached to my neck while her hands were teasingly caressing my thighs.

"For how long are we alone ?" she murmured, raising her head up to look at me.

I captured her lips heatedly and softly nipped at her bottom one, staring at her mischieviously. "Laura's staying with Carm tonight."

She mirrored my expression with a smirk and leaned for a long and sensual kiss. "We don't have to move then ?" she finally asked as we broke the kiss to catch our breath back.

"Mmh, mmh" i confirmed with a hum, my fingers already undoing the buttons of her shirt with eagerness. "You're not going anywhere, my Love" i informed her, smiling at her suggestively before pushing the clothing down on her shoulders.

"I wasn't counting on" she replied, her hands taking care of my robe too as she watched me with desire. "Let's talk about the dessert now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, seems like a lot is going to happen in the next chapter... :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaalright, who is ready for a long chapter full of... Oh, you'll see by yourself ! :p Enjoy :)

* * *

  
_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

This is it. We had finally done it. Technically, Charlie was currently swimming into my uterus.

Mmh, no. It was really weird to say that.

But anyway, you got the thing. Dr Montgomery had done the insemination and i just needed now to rest for twenty minutes before standing up again. But basically, everything was done and Laura and I just needed to wait now. Two weeks apparently.

Let me tell you that it was certainly going to be the longest days of my life.

"Are you ok ?" said Laura with a soft smile, gently brushing my hair back.

I smiled and nodded, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "Yeah, it's just feel weird" i replied, looking at her playfully. "I can't believe Charlie is just some sperm for now."

She scrunched her nose in a grimace and chuckled. "Yeah, i know. Now, we just have to hope it's going to find its way and transform in a mini you."

I snorted and kissed her hand before turning my attention to the doctor who was cleaning her medical supplies. "So in two weeks if i don't have my periods, i can do a pregnancy test ?" i asked once again, just to be really sure.

"You can, yes" she confirmed, turning her head to us with a smile. "But i would recommand to have a blood test too to really confirm the pregnancy."

"And do we need to do something special while waiting ?" Laura quickly enquired.

"No, nothing special" she replied, drying her hands. "I know it's usually a long wait but you just have to be patient, that's all. It's going to be here quicker than you think, don't worry."

I nodded and looked back to Laura who was seeming having something more to ask. I watched her amused and arched an eyebrow. "What's on your mind, Cupcake ?"

She glanced at me with a light blush and quickly leaned to me. "Can you ask her if we can have sex, please" she whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and chuckled, staring at her teasingly. "Little nasty Cupcake."

Truthfully, it was a great question that i hadn't thought about it yet. But i didn't think it would be a problem after all. Well, i really hoped so cause if it meant that i had to wait two weeks before knowing i was pregnant or not, i was certainly going to turn crazy and impatient. So, annoying and stressed out. So, a pain in the ass and even more bitchy that i usually was. And i would somehow need to release my nerves...

And having sex with Laura was definitely the more efficient way.

"Ask her" she hurried me, gesturing for me to do so.

"Why me ?!"

"Because you don't care if she thinks you're a nympho" she explained, looking at me like it was obvious.

I raised my eyebrows and glared at her in amusement. If i was a nympho, she was a real sex maniac. But fine, i'll ask. I turned my head once again towards Mrs Montgomery and cleared my throat. "Um, Doc, can i ask you another question ?"

"Of course, Carmilla. What is it ?"

"See, Laura really needs to have her daily amount of sex" i smirked, briefly gancing at Laura who had turned bright red. "So she was wondering if we could still have sex, you know, during the two weeks."

She looked at the both of us and released a soft chuckle, grabbing a new pair of gloves while she made her way back to us. "Of course, you can. Don't worry, it won't change anything except maybe helping you to relax" she added with a knowing wink.

Laura smiled embarrassingly, punching my shoulder as i laughed satisfied. "Thanks, God."

She looked at us amused and made her last check up before telling me that i could get up and put my clothes back on. We talked a little more about some things and Laura and I were soon walking hand in hand on the sidewalk, heading to the campus to join Wave and Nicole for lunch.

"Do you feel something ?" Laura questionned me once we reached the restaurant.

I snorted and shook my head, opening the door for her. Except from being extremely hungry, nope i hadn't felt anything in the past half-hour. "No, Cupcake. But don't worry, you'll be the first one to know if something happens."

She nodded and entered inside, scanning around with squinted eyes. "I don't see them."

I glanced around too as i opened my jacket and spotted Waverly in the back, scrolling through her phone. "Up there" i said before making my way to her with Laura. "Hey, Creampuff" i greeted her, taking a seat on the opposite booth.

She looked up in surprise and instantly beamed, letting down her phone on the table. "Guys ! How it went ?!"

"Perfect" Laura replied eagerly, removing her scarf and coat with a wide smile. "Charlie is on its way !"

I smiled at her in adoration and looked back at Wave who was giggling. "Great ! How long before you get to know ?"

"Two weeks" she answered with a big sigh, falling next to me and grabbing the menu. "But the good news is that we can still have sex" she stated, raising her index finger.

I chuckled and confirmed with a nod, looking at Wave teasingly. "Be ready for a lot of Hollstein sex, Creampuff."

She grimaced in disgust and shook her head. "Ew, no thank you. You guys can do what the hell you want, just stay in your room. I don't want to witness anything."

"Can't promise anything" Laura said in amusement, looking at me knowingly.

I smirked with a playful wink and slid an arm on the back rest, finally realizing Nicole wasn't here yet. "Where's Haught ?"

"I don't know" Wave sighed in frustration, glancing at her phone. "And she doesn't answer my texts."

I looked at her startled and quickly took my phone out with a frown. It was odd. She was usually never late and care to warn us if it was the case. Besides, she hadn't planned something this morning. But she was just running late for ten minutes, i guess we didn't need to worry too much.

However, it was still strange she hadn't texted Wave back.

"Did you guys get in a fight ?" Laura enquired curiously.

"No" she instantly shook her head. "We had a great night and this morning i left before she woke up, so no. I don't understand."

"Maybe she didn't see your texts" she proposed with a small smile. "You know how she is with her phone, perhaps she forgot to put it on charge."

She looked at her unconvinced and sighed, locking her phone. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Anyway," she smiled a little. "What did you do last night ?"

"Drink" i immediately answered, watching Laura teasingly. "Well, i worked while she was drinking."

She'd had a great reason though, and it had actually helped her to forget about her mother for the rest of the night. By the way, i still didn't know what she was going to do about her mother's proposition. But if she decided to go, it was going to be hard for me to stay quiet and polite in front of this woman. 

But i knew it was important for Laura, so i would remain the calmer i could.

"Shut it" Laura chuckled with an eyeroll. "I just took some Tequila shots. Ok, and maybe one or two Mojito too."

"Shit" Wave giggled, staring at her stunned. "Shitty day at work ?"

She sighed and shook her head. "My mom sent me an email, yesterday afternoon. She wants to have dinner with me tonight. But i didn't tell you cause i didn't want to bother you while you were planning to have a date night with Nicole."

"Sweety, i won't have mind at all" she quickly reassured her as she reached for her hand in worry. "Are you alright ?"

"Yeah" she shrugged a little, smiling at me when i wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "I was just suprised cause it was so sudden but i'm good now. She just told me she'll be in town today and tomorrow and that she wanted to have dinner tonight to talk. But i don't know yet what i'm going to do" she explained, looking back at the menu."Anyway, i'm staaaarving."

Wave raised her brows surprised and swiftly gazed at me with an upset look. I stared back at her knowingly, giving her a small blink. I didn't like it too and to be honest, i wasn't really reassured by this reunion. But it was Laura's decision to take, not ours.

"Guys" Laura said, looking at the both of us in amusement. "I'm serious, i'm alright. Don't need to worry."

Wave nodded with a small smile before checking her phone once more, immediately releasing a deep sigh. "Where is she..."

I looked at mine too and frowned when i found my screen was empty too. "Did you try to call her ?"

"No, not yet. But i'm going to" she replied, already searching for her number. She brought her phone against her ear and glanced around, chewing her nails nervously.

I looked at her sorry and leaned over the table, softly grabbing her hand. "Hey, don't worry too much ok ? I'm sure she's alright" i said, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Truthfully, i was starting to get worried too. But she seemed already anxious enough, i didn't want to stress her out even more.

She nodded a little, squeezing my hand back but soon groaned, dropping her phone on the table. "Voicemail."

"I'm sure she's stuck in the subway and doesn't have any phone reception, or whatever" Laura commented, lifting herself up and sliding a leg under her butt. "Or" she continued, chuckling a little. "That she decided to bring some company."

"What ?" i asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Yeah, what are you talking about L.?"

"Look" she replied, nodding towards the entrance with a big smile.

Wave turned around as i lifted my head up and quickly noticed Nicole with an enormous Snoopy plush in her arms, coming to us with the goofiest smile i had ever seen on her.

"What's the fuck, dude" i laughed, staring at her in awe.

"Surprise !" she chuckled, holding the giant dog towards Laura and I. "I thought what's better than a Snoopy for your Charlie ! Cause you know, Charlie Brown" she explained, lifting her eyebrows up and down with a proud smile.

"Holy Hufflepuff, it's freaking genius !" Laura exclaimed excitedly, taking it in her arms. "Thank you so much !"

Yeah, i had to admit it was really a good one. Except that i really hoped that our Charlie wouldn't looked like Charlie Brown if it was a boy...

"Oh my God, Carm look it's almost bigger than me !" she exclaimed with her arms barely closing around it.

I chuckled because it was indeed the fact, and looked at Nicole in disbielief. "Thanks, you didn't have to."

She shrugged and dropped next to Wave with a huge grin. "Of course i had to. I know it's soon and everything but i saw it on my way, and i couldn't resist." She then turned to Wave and kissed her tenderly before removing her coat. "Sorry i didn't answer my phone, i couldn't really reached it with this thing in my arms."

"Don't worry" she giggled, cupping her cheeks. "You're all forgiven. You're amazing."

Oh yes, she fucking was.

I stared at her still in awe and finally turned my head to Laura, slowly lowering my hand on my tummy. It was actually the first thing we had for Charlie. Not that the desire to buy something hadn't been here for a long time now, it had been extremely hard to not give in yet, but we hadn't dared because of some bullshit superstition. But oh God, i hadn't thought it would feel so awesome. It felt real, you know.

"Are you crying ?" Nicole noticed in surprise as i felt a sudden tear rolling on my cheek. "It's that bad for a first gift ?" she asked teasingly.

I opened my eyes wild, cause i hadn't even remarked i was crying myself, and quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand. "No, it's great don't worry. It-it's just that i'm moved, that's all."

Nicole threw me a knowing wink with a sweet smile as Wave scrunched her nose in adoration. "Oh my God, you're such a big softie sometimes."

"Shut up" i growled, glaring at her playfully.

"Leave her alone" Laura giggled, dragging me in her arms next to Snoopy. "Are you ok ?" she whispered, catching my tears with her thumb.

"Yes" i sniffled, laughing a little at the same time. "I'm just fucking emotional, that's all. It must be the hormones and the hunger."

For Fuck's sake Karnstein, put yourself together.

She chuckled a little and kissed me lovingly before leaning away. "Let's order than."

 

* * *

 

**_Waverly - POV :_ **

 

"Veggies, ok" i mumbled, reading the list in my hand. "Breakfast ok, oh yeah cookies" i nodded to myself, taking the cart back and heading towards the right aisle.

Laura was going to need extra cookies, especially after the recent news.

I still couldn't believe her mom had contacted her and asked her to see her just like that, barely 24h in advance. I mean, it wasn't an easy decision to take for Laura she could have warned her sooner. And i don't know, i wasn't feeling the whole thing. Fortunately, Carmilla would come with her if she decided to go. At least, if anything happened she wouldn't be alone to face it.

I sighed with a little head shake and grabbed three packs before reaching for some Oreo for Carm. I threw everything in the cart and turned the list around to check the rest of it. I started to look at it and quickly chuckled when i fell on a note from Nicole that she had probably left out while i wasn't looking.

_Can you take some candy, please ? (For the kids at work :) ) Oh and some chips too ! (But for me though :p ) xoxo_

I snorted in amusement and made my way to the sweet, scanning my choices. What a kid would like for candy... I suddenly heard my phone ringing and picked up, not bothering to look at the caller.

"Hello ?" i said, crouching down before the shelves to grab a pack of gummy bear.

"Hey, Babygirl."

"Nonna" i grinned, looking at the item in my hand. "You're just calling at the right time. What a six years old kid likes for candy ? What do you usually take for Alice ?"

She puffed her cheeks. "Everything. As soon as it's sweet and full of sugar she loves it, you know."

I chuckled, not a bit surprised. "Just as her mom" i commented, going for the gummy bear and putting it in the cart. "Anyway, how are you ?"

"Fine. Things with Doc are slowly getting better" she confessed, sounding happy. "We still have a lot to work out but we're slowly getting there. And he's really sweet and i can see Alice seems relieved to see us together again and it's what matter the most."

I smiled pleased to hear this news and tilted my head. "I'm happy for you Wy. Actually, i'm coming to New Yok with Nicole on the next week end. We're staying in a hotel but it would be great to grab lunch on Sunday if you're the three of you free."

"Yeah, sure ! It'd be cool. But you can stay at the house if you want to, we don't mind. You know you're always welcome."

"I know" i smiled. "But it's just for a night and we're going to see a basketball game. But next time, we will."

"Sure. Anyway, did mom call you recently ?"

I narrowed my eyes and stopped before the chips. "Mmh no, i didn't get her on the phone since last week" i replied, quickly sighing when i noticed Nicole's fave were on the top shelf.

That's why i hated doing groceries without her. When i needed things upthere she was usually here to catch it, but here i needed to manage all by myself.

"Shit, Mom" Wynonna cursed with a groan. "She told me she would."

"Why ? What's going on ?" i frowned, jumping up with my hand held up.

"She was supposed to call you."

"Why ?" i repeated, getting frustrated as i kept missing the bag.

"Dad is at the hospital."

I stopped promptly and raised my eyebrows, feeling completely empty all of sudden. "Oh."

I frankly didn't know what else to say. I hadn't talked to him in years and he wasn't in my life anymore. I didn't even care to be honest. He had made it clear i wasn't his daughter anymore and after all the things he had done to my mom, Wy, Willa and me, he could go through whatever shits i didn't want to hear about it.

And that was surely the reason why my mom hadn't called me yet.

"He's sick, Wave" she confessed with a sigh. "Like, really sick." I swallowed and looked down at my wrist, slightly playing with my jaw. "The doctors told mom he wouldn't last more than a month or two. A-and he also told mom that he would like to see us. The both of us."

I snorted and instantly shook my head, feeling my eyes burning with tears. "I won't. It's not because he's dying that it's going to erase everything he's done."

"Wave-"

"No" i cut her, clenching my jaw. "Mom was right to not call me. I don't care Wynonna. I don't even want to know what he has. He's not a part of my life anymore, and it'll remain this way even if he's almost dead. He didn't tried to reach me during all theses years, and now what ? He's sick so he finally wakes up ?" i said with a snort. "It's not working this way. I don't want his stupid excuses Wynonna, i don't want to forgive him and i surely don't want to have any pity for him. He spent our childhood being nothing but a huge bastard with us and mom, and nothing will make me forget about it. So if you want to go see him, go on. But i won't."

"Can you at least think about it ? I know he's always been an asshole and he's probably still a huge one but i don't want you to have any regrets once he'll be gone. I'm not asking you to forgive him, i won't either. But i need to say things to him before he dies and i'm sure it's the same for you."

"What's the point ? I'm sure he won't even care."

"Do it for you, not for him."

I swallowed my tears, refusing to cry because of him again and inhaled deeply. "Fine" i accepted, already knowing i wouldn't change my mind though. "I will think about it."

"Ok. Listen, I need to go pick Alice at school but you call me if you need to talk, alright ?"

"Sure."

"See you on next Sunday. Love you."

"Love you, too" i said, hunging up. I took a deep breath, briefly closing my eyes before looking up at the chips again with determination. "You and me, we're not finished" i mumbled, starting to jump again.

Waverly vs Lays, let's the game begin !

 

* * *

 

Guess who had won ?

I grinned proudly as i looked at the bag in my hand. "Told you i'd get you" i said, putting it away in the cupboard.

"Who are you talking with ?" Carm asked in amusement as she emerged in the kitchen, smiling wildly when she noticed the Oreo on the counter. "I love you."

I chuckled, stepping to the fridge. "Yeah, i already know that."

She smirked and opened the packet, taking one out with glee. "Don't get in to your head, Creampuff. I only love you when you're bringing Oreo and Coco Pops home" she replied, looking at me teasingly as she began to split the cookie.

"Mmh, talking about sweet" i said, glancing in the hallway before coming closer to her. "Did Laura take a decision yet ?" i whispered.

She sighed and nodded, starting to lick the milk away. "Yeah. We're going. She's getting ready right now."

I swallowed and stole her other half, shaking my head a little. "I have a bad feeling about it" i admitted, leaning against the counter and taking a bite. "It's too sudden and rush for my taste."

"I know, i agree" she nodded with a frown, slouching on the counter too. "I mean, it's weird she waits so long before reaching her, don't you think ? It's been a month and suddenly she emailed her, telling her she's here today and that she wants to have dinner. She didn't even let her know in advance."

"Mmh" i acquiesced with a sigh. "Can you text me during the night to tell me how things are going ?"

"Yeah, sure" she accepted, smiling a little reassuringly. "I won't let her hurts her again, don't worry. If i'm feeling something is definitely off once we're there, i'll bring Laura back here right away. But even if i'm not sure about it, i don't know either what could happen. So, we'll see."

I nodded with a small smile and reached for another cookie. "How are you feeling, mommy ?" i asked playfully, my turn to split it.

She watched closely my gestures and smirked proudly when i managed without breaking it. "Great" she replied, grabbing the half i held out to her. "I'm just impatient as hell, that's all."

"And it's just the first day" i told her, patting her shoulder playfully.

"Shut up" she chuckled, gently shoving my hand away. "Anyway, how was your afternoon ?"

I shrugged, rubbing my hands together. "Uneventful. I went back to class, then groceries and i came back here."

I didn't want to tell them about my dad yet. I was pretty sure they would try to convince me like Wynonna had done and i didn't want to. I needed to think of it by myself, without everyone telling me their opinions on the matter. I wasn't ready yet.

"What ? No fight ?" she asked, looking at me teasingly.

I flipped her off amused and bent over to grab Cooper's bowl. "No, i didn't. I have to admit that the box was really a good idea. Thank you" i said, changing the old water for fresh one.

Really, i hadn't gone into a fight since we had started the lesson. Well, except with Miller but it was under other circumstances. Otherwise, i had felt way more relaxed and had even gain more self control. Which was kind of the point of the all thing, so it was great.

Besides, it was really fun. And i had a great time with Carm, not that i would admit it out loud of course.

"You're welcome" she smiled genuinely, playing with the crumbs on the counter. "You know, in my opinion, there are only two ways to get your frustration and anger out. Sports or Arts. Then, it depends on each one and what they like the most. Like this is basketball and running for Nicole, this is yoga for Laura and dance and box for you. But basically, you've got the idea."

"I agree" i nodded, watching her with interest. "What's yours ? Music, painting or drawing ?"

She narrowed her eyes and tapped her lips, thinking for a few seconds. "Nah, music. Drawing and painting are a thing i like to do when it's a happy memorie. You know, i just want to capture it and be sure it'd always be here in a way. While music is more a way to let go every frustrations and emotions in me. But it's funny cause with time, my music became more and more melodious, softer and joyous than it used to be when i didn't know Laura yet. But i'm not surprised" she chuckled, looking at her hands with shinny eyes. "Since she's in my life, she lights up every single piece of me. She's my fucking sunrise" she murmured, grazing her tattoo in the crook of her arm with tenderness.

I looked closely at her and scrunched my nose, softening considerably. She could be a real pain in the ass and bitchy most of the time, but we couldn't say she wasn't crazy for Laura. She would do anything for her, and i couldn't have wished for anybody else for my best friend.

"Ok, so i don't know if i should go casual or dressed up" Laura sighed, coming in the kitchen with a pout. "What would you do ?" she asked me as she made her way in Carm's arms, still in her towel.

I lifted my eyebrows and puffed my cheeks. "I think you should go casual."

"Agree" Carmilla nodded, kissing her shoulder and humming in appreciation, starting to attack her back and neck with playful kisses. "You smell too good."

Laura squeaked as she began to squirm with a chuckle. "Carm, stop !"

I giggled and tilted my head, looking at them in adoration. Carm chuckled too but stopped and wrapped her arms around her waist, dropping her chin on her shoulder.

Laura grabbed her arms and beamed at me, lifting her eyebrows. "So, casual ?"

"Yep" i confirmed. It was her mother, she didn't have to dress up to impress her. "You're always saying you need to feel comfortable in your clothes, so follow your great advice."

"You're right" she grinned, glancing back at Carm. "You're staying like this ?"

Carm shrugged, arching an eyebrow amused. "Do you want me to change ?"

"Well, i don't really care but you're wearing Nicole's sweatshirt. I know they're awesome and super comfy but they're also old, loose and washed out and we're kind of going in a restaurant."

I snorted and looked at Carm in entertainement. She sighed and rolled her eyes with a growl. "Fine, i'll get change."

"Thanks babe !" she cheered before kissing her on the cheek and making her way back to the bedroom.

I giggled and looked at Carm teasingly as i faked a whiped sound with my hand. She threw me an amused glare and flipped me off, already shuffling behind Laura.

I snickered and glanced in the living room with squinted yes. "Coop' ?" i called, walking toward the door to grab the leash. "Come on baby, time to chase the squiiiiireeeeell." He suddenly sprinted to me, barely pushing me backwards as he started to jump on me in excitement. I chuckled and shoved him away before adopting a serious face. "Sit !" i instructed firmly. He looked up at me, calming instantly but not sitting. I squinted my eyes and straightened. "Sit." He tilted his head and slowly started to sit. "Good boy" i grinned in delight, petting him proudly.

I really didn't understand why everybody were always telling me he didn't listen to anything. We just needed to use the right tone and attitude, that's it !

I dressed myself warmly (i needed to face the cold weather of December, thank you very much) and we made our way to the park, where even if i knew i would certainly regret it, i still decided to let him free. We both wandered peacefully, Cooper keeping to run away and checking from time to time if i was still following him, and me freezing my ass off in the dark.

I really hated myself for it but i couldn't stop thinking about my father since Wynonna had called me. I wasn't sad, i actually wasn't feeling anything at all except anger and maybe hate.

Oh yeah, i was definitely angry.

Angry because he was daring to use his last months to require a moment with her daughters when he had spent his all life doing nothing but being awful and humiliating with them.

And even if Wynonna had a bit right when she had said that i had certainly a lot to say to him, i didn't want to lose my energy and time for him. It didn't worth it.

I started to play with my wedding ring and looked at it with a sigh. It was the first time i didn't want to talk about something that was bothering me to Nicole. It wasn't that i was afraid of what she would tell, because for her i was sure she would support me whatever was going to be my decision, but i didn't want to worry her. She was finally feeling great again and i didn't want to disturb her with my issue. Especially, this one.

And honestly, like i had said earlier, i didn't want to talk about it, period.

"Sorry, baby" i sighed, putting my hands back in my pockets. "But it'll stay my secret this time."

 

* * *

 

_**Laura - POV :** _

 

"Should i call her mom or Miranda ?" i asked to Carmilla, completely stressed out as she parked the car in the parking lot before the restaurant. "No, it would be weird" i sighed, shaking my head with my hands playing nervously with the hem of my scarf. "How do i look ?" i questionned, checking myself in the rear-mirror.

I wanted to throw up. And hide under my blanket, all snuggled against Carm. And eat a lot of cookies and ice cream. And make a hug to Cooper and Cookie. In short, i was really scared. But i was also eager in another way. I was finally going to meet my mother properly after fifteen years, and be able to ask her all the questions i had in mind.

But, i still wanted to throw up.

"Laura" Carm exhaled as she turned the motor off and turned her head to me. "Just be yourself. Do what you think it feels right for you, alright ? If you want to call her by her name do it, you don't care. You owe her nothing" she said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "And you're beautiful. Just like you always are."

I took a deep breath, starting to smile in embarrassment. "I'm ridiculous, right ?"

"No, not at all" she smiled, brushing my cheek. "You're just scared and nervous and it's normal. But i'm here. And if at any moment you want to go, you just have to say the word and we're leaving."

"What's the word ?" i enquired playfully.

She snickered and shrugged, tilting her head. "Hogwarts ? Merlin ? TARDIS ? "

I grinned wildly but quickly squinted my eyes. "Mmh, good ones. But no, too famous."

"Cupcake, it's just a word."

"Shh" i shushed her, putting my hand on her mouth. "Acromantula. Yeah, definitely. Acromantula" i confirmed with a firm nod. "You know it's the giant spider in Harry Potter."

She snorted but blinked, pushing my hand away. "Oh, so say Acromantula or whatever and off we go ok ?"

"Alright" i smiled a little, leaning to her and kissing her tenderly. "Thank you for coming with me tonight."

"You're welcome" she smiled, kissing my hands and reached for her door. "Ready ?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, getting out of the car. "Do you think she's already here ?"

"I don't know" she replied, locking the car and catching my hand. "Let's find out."

We made our way to the door and came inside, quickly taken aback when we finally realized in which kind of restaurant we were. I should have done some researches cause we were definitely undressed for this kind of place. I looked at Carmilla and she glanced back at me with a little shrug, smiling at me reassuringly.

"Good evening Mrs, do you have a reservation ?"

"Um, yes. Miranda Walker, please" i replied, playing nervously with Carm's hands.

This is it, i was in the same room than her and i was about to see her. She didn't know i was coming though, i hadn't told her in case i would chicken out at the last minute.

What i was honestly still able to do.

"Breathe" Carm murmured in my ear, squeezing my hand as she briefly kissed my temple.

The waiter lightly nodded and smiled at us, stepping away from his desk. "If you would follow me" he said, leading us to the back of the room.

I took a deep shaky breath and followed him, feeling on the verge to faint. "I'm not feeling well" i whispered, looking up to Carm as i started to taste the bile in my mouth.

She looked at me with a little frown and swallowed, slowly stopping us. "We can still leave if you want to" she proposed, cupping my face carefully.

"Yes" i accepted but quickly shook my head. "No, wait." I hesitated and stared at her, unable to pick a choice. "I don't know" i finally sighed, looking down. "I'm sorry."

"Laura" she softly said, curling a finger under my chin. "It's ok, you don't have to be sorry for anything."

"Mrs ?" the waiter came back, looking at us in confusion.

I swallowed and nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry. We're coming" i said, taking Carm's hand back and this time followed him to the table without stopping.

My heart stopped though when i finally saw her, her eyes already scanning me from head to toe with a soft smile on her lips. I gulped and tightely squeezed Carmilla's hand, feeling a lot of emotions right now. I was torn between running in her arms or crying and yelling at her like i had almost done the first time.

"Laura" she gently said, slowly raising up. "You came."

I quickly gained my composure back and nodded a little, not feeling able to smile yet. "Y-yes."

We stared at each other in silence for a few more seconds before she gestured to the chairs around the table. "Please, take a seat."

Carm nodded, without making the effort to at least greet her and fell on her chair before undressing herself, keeping her jaw locked. I swallowed, knowing it was going to be hard before she would warm a little and took a seat next to her, gazing at my mom the most discreetly i could.

She hadn't changed at all, she was still like i remembered. She had just aged, but apart from some wrinkles here and there, she had still the same face. I removed my clothes and finally smiled shyly, feeling my cheeks flushing red when she caught my stare and smiled warmly.

"Um, let me introduce you to Carmilla. My girlfriend" i said, grabbing Carm's hand under the table and lacing our fingers together.

She eyed Carmilla carefully and replaced her smile for a little nod. "Pleasure to meet you, Carmilla."

"Oh, we already met" Carm reminded her, lifting her eyebrows up and down. "Don't you remember ?" she asked, tilting her head with a sarcastic smile.

"Carm" i sighed, turning my head to her with a pleading stare as i quickly squeezed her hand.

I knew she wasn't thrilled about this reunion and that she just wanted to protect me, what i was really grateful for, but i didn't want to start a fight right away either.

She sighed and looked at me with a blink, gently rubbing my hand with her thumb. "Sorry" she apologized, clearing her throat. "Nice to meet you too."

My mom looked at her but didn't say anything as she turned her attention back to me. "Look Laura, i'm really sorry for how things went the other time."

"Which one are you talking about ?" i retorted in a second, not able to keep this one at bay. I was maybe moved by this reunion, but i wasn't forgetting about a thing she had done. "The one where you decided to abandon me when i was a child, or the other time where you hit me with a door ?"

She released a sigh, slowly nodding. "Right. I thought we could wait a little before going there, but it seems like you don't mind to start now."

I snorted and lifted my eyebrows up and down, unfolding my napkin. "Oh don't worry, i've waited fifteen years i don't think a few more minutes would change anything."

"Sweety-"

"Don't call me that" i instantly snapped with a glare. Was she serious with the pet name ? "You lose the right to call me anything but Laura, the day you chose to leave." I inhaled deeply and glanced at Carm who was staring at me carefully. I smiled a little at her and squeezed her hand before turning my attention to the waiter who gave us the menu. "Thanks" i said, taking it but not without briefly looking at my mom.

At least she seemed to be a bit ashamed.

We stayed silent for a few minutes, the time to make our choices but the conversation soon began again when my mother grabbed her drink and cleared her throat.

Let's see what she would have to say this time.

"So, for how long have you been together ?"

I lifted my eyebrows a bit taken aback, not expecting this kind of question right now, but looked at Carm with a grin. "It's been already five years" i informed her.

God that the time was quickly passing by.

Carm looked at me with a genuine smile and winked, reaching for her glass of wine. "That's right Cupcake, five years."

My mom looked at us quite impressed and smiled. "It's rare to see young love last for so long. You are living together, i presume ?"

"Yes" i acquiesced, not wanting to say too much for the moment about me. All i wanted now were answers. "What about you ? Are you with someone ? Did you build another family after me and dad ?" i quickly investigated, unable to hold my tongue anymore. "Are you still a teacher ?" I showed around with my hand and shook my head. "Apparently not if you can afford to eat in this kind of place. So i guess you either changed job or married to a rich man. And seeing the wedding band on your ring finger, i'll go with the second one. What finally already answers two of my questions" i finished my rant, grabbing my glass of wine and drinking it in one gulp.

She was remarried, which meant she had probably other children too. Great, perfect. I needed another glass.

"Excuse me" i called the waiter, holding my hand in the air. "Can i have another one, please ?" i asked, showing the empty glass.

He nodded, rapidly coming to refill my glass with some red wine. I thanked him with a small smile and finally turned my attention back to my mother, not missing Carm's proud smirk from the corner of my eyes.

My mom looked at me with her eyebrows lifted up and took a sip from her drink before putting it down and straightening. "I see you're still very observing."

"I'm a journalist, it's my job to pay attention to details. And don't pretend you know me, we're both strangers to each other. I may look like you, but we're nothing alike" i told her, looking at her coldly. I honestly hadn't thought i would be so agressive with her, i was definitely surprised by my attitude. But it seemed like the warm feeling i had felt at the first sight of her had quickly disappeared. "Anyway, are you going to answer my other questions or not ?"

She pinched her lips with a nod. "You guessed right, i'm married again. His name is Mark Gardner and we met 7 years ago when i used to teach one of his son at school. We're living in Springfield with his two sons and i'm still a teacher at the Middle School. I didn't have other kids after you if it what you meant earlier. And yes, he knows about you."

I looked at her surprised and swallowed, processing everything. So, all this time she had just been nearly two hours away from me, ok. Then, she didn't have other children. Good news. Well, not that i really cared but i was a little relieved about it nonetheless. And she was still a teacher, alright.

"Did you always be in Springfield ?" Carm suddenly asked, looking at her curious. "I mean, since, you know..."

"No" my mom shook her head, quickly responding. "When i left you and your dad" she said, looking at me. "I travelled a lot. Australia, Europe, Brasil i moved a lot until i finally settled down in Springfield 10 years ago. I took my teacher job back and then like i told you, i met Mark."

I nodded a little, realizing it was finally time for me to ask _the_ question. After all these years, i was finally going to know the reason. "A-and what did you leave ?"

She inhaled deeply and played nervously with her ring. "First, i want you to know that not a day passed without finding myself thinking about you. I'd really do the things differently if i had the chance to go back in time."

I snorted and raised my eyebrows. She had some nerves. "Cut the crap" i spat. "If you had missed me so much you would have tried to reach me way sooner. Just be honest, you owe me at least that."

"Laura, i know it's hard to believe me but i'm really honest."

"I think she's be clear that she wanted for you to answer her question, period" Carm chimed in, looking at her annoyed.

I was really happy that she was here with me. She didn't speak too much, but just her presence was enough to give me strength and she always knew when she needed to get into the conversation.

My mom glared at her a little, slightly clenching her jaw. "I was getting there. Anyway, i don't know if you remember well or if your father told you about it, but when i left, your dad and me used to fight a lot."

I frowned a little and slowly shook my head. I didn't remember anything about it and my dad hadn't said a thing. But to be honest, we hadn't talked about my mother at all since she had gone. It had been a taboo for the both of us, so i wasn't really surprised to not be aware of it.

"No, he didn't. I have to say that when you decided to leave we tried to move forward by pretending you had never existed. So we didn't talk about you anymore."

She looked hurt for a second but soon gained her composure back. "I understand. Well, like i told you we were in bad terms and i wasn't in love anymore. But i didn't want to leave him, because of you. I eventually met this guy, Richard, and i quickly started to have an affair with, but your dad didn't know about it for a while. I eventually fell in love with Richard and i asked the divorce to your father, telling him that i have another man in my life. But he strictly refused and claimed that we could try some couple therapy to sort things out."

Wow, i was a little taken aback. I didn't know anything about it at all.

"He didn't want to see the truth before his eyes. We couldn't go on this way, we needed to do something about it and for me the only solution was getting divorced. But he ignored my request and started to use you in our aguments. He told me we needed to try for you. I told him it wouldn't interfere with you, that we could still work things out with you while being separated. But your dad is stubborn and it was impossible to change his mind. But i'm headstrong too so i told him i would contact my lawyer even if he didn't want to. And it's then that he treatened me."

"Threatened you ?" Carm snorted, shaking her head with an eyeroll. "This is bullshit. Sherman is the nicest man i know. I'm sorry but your little story makes any sense at all, stop trying to put the blame on his father and bear with the choices you made for Fuck's sake."

She was absolutely right. My dad was a teddy bear, he would never threaten anyone. I couldn't believe she was putting the blame on him like this. Listening to her, we had the impression my dad was the bad guy and had pushed her to leave.

She looked at Carmilla in frustration and arched an eyebrow. "Are you always this rude ?"

"Oh believe me, it's me being nice and polite right now" she instantly replied, locking her jaw menacingly.

"Lovely" my mom said, lifting her eyebrows up and down while taking her glass.

I took a deep breath and quickly grabbed Carm's arm to stop her before looking back at my mother. "Can you carry on with your story, please ?"

I was still curious to know the rest of the story, even if it seemed that i wasn't going to like it.

She blinked as she swallowed her wine and slowly put down her glass. "So like i said, he threatened me. He told me if i was getting the divorce, he would do anything in his powers to make me regret. I didn't believe him and i got the papers for the divorce, and it's when things started to turn bad for me. He-"

"You know what stop" i suddenly interrupted her, spreading my hands out before me. It was a bad idea, i couldn't stand hearing her telling so much crap about my dad any longer. "I changed my mind. I'm not interested anymore to know why you're gone."

"Laura" she sighed. "You need to know the truth about your father."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "My dad is the sweetest man i know on this earth. He took care of me, raised me alone and i never saw the slightest darkness in him. Goddamn it ! He even read a book to know what to say to me when i'd have my first period ! So i won't stand here and let you talk about him this way, when all he is is an amazing dad while what you are is just a-" i stopped myself and inhaled deeply before i could say something rude. "All you've done is leaving your child with a dman note" i corrected myself. "So now, i don't want to speak about it anymore and let's move on with my next question. What did you ask me to come today ? And if you tell me because you needed to talk to me about my dad, i'm leaving" i warned her with my jaw locked.

"Fine. I told you that i was married to Mark, but i didn't tell you who he was. He's a politician and he's starting to run for the mayor election of the city. Being yourself one, you perfectly know that a lot of nosey journalists are going to dig in his personal life to find some juicy things to exploit against him. And they're probably going to investigate in his entourage too, which leads to me and my past. More precisely you."

"Oh my God" Carm laughed darkly next to me, running a hand on her face. "I can't fucking believe it. Let's go Laura" she said, standing up sharply and grabbing her coat. "You're such a fucking bitch, you should be really ashamed of yourself. I can't even know how you can still look at yourself in the mirror."

I listened to Carmilla, unable to move or do anything but staring at my mom in shock. Of course, she hadn't asked me to come here just to clean the slate and have a fresh start. She'd obviously had this thing in the back of her mind for a while now. I couldn't believe i had thought for a second she would actually considering getting to know me again just because she missed me.

I was such an idiot. First my dad, then the ' _nosey journalist'_ (cause yes, it had certainly not fallen on deaf ears) and now that.

I was definitely done with her.

I quickly came back from my thoughts and stood up too, reaching for my things. "I don't want to talk to you ever again" i spoke with a firm voice, feeling a big ball of rage in me. "Look at me one last time, cause it'll be the last one you'll ever see my face again. Oh and-" i looked at her the most menacingly i could manage. "You can already say to your husband that he's going to need some courage with his campaign, cause a _nosey journalist_ -" i said, really insisting on the nosey. "Who is by the way your daughter, is going to do everything she can to destroy all of his chances to become a mayor just because of you" i finished, finally looking at Carm determined. "Acromantula ?"

Yes, the situation was still a big shit but i couldn't spoil maybe the only occasion i would have to use this word in a conversation.

She looked at me, apparently still taken aback by my speech but quickly smirked with a nod. "Acromantula, Cupcake."

I grabbed her hand, throwing one last look to Miranda and started to leave, but quickly turned back to her. "Oh, and one more thing. Can you tell him too that he should change his wife as well ? Cause the one he's got right now, is an absolut bitch." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouh, seems like we have an angry and sassy Cupcake, today ! :p


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

  
_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

My girl was... Unbelievable.

Her mother, although... Was a huge heartless bitch. And i was measuring my words right now. I had known something was off with this all shitty dinner idea, and unfortunately i had been right.

Laura suddenly stopped us and turned around to her mother once again. "Oh and one more thing. Can you tell him too that he should change his wife as well ? Cause the one he's got right now, is an absolut bitch" she added loud enough to cause the people around to look at us in shock.

I stared at her in awe, feeling so much proud for her right now. I was really blown away by her sassiness and courage tonight. She had stood up for herself, being nothing but snarky and cold when her mother had decided to be an asshole.

It was so unusual to see her this way, and it was difficult for me to believe it was my sweet Cupcake i had currently in front of me.

"Come on Carm, let's go" Laura said, dragging me outside the restaurant in a flash. We quickly landed on the sidewalk and she suddenly turned to me, fuming. "Can you believe this woman ?!" she exploded, throwing her arms in the air. "I'm such an idiot !" she exclaimed, starting to walk restlessly back and forth. "I can't believe she dared to say so much bullshit about my dad ! And how she was pretending to know me ?! Please," she laughed humorelessly. "She doesn't know anything about me. And did you see how she talked about my job ?! _Noisy_ _journalist_ " she recalled, followed by a snort. "Oh you're going to see what a noisy journalist is, and it's not gonna be good !" she declared, shaking her head. "And what did she think, uh ?! That i would accept to pretend she hadn't abandonned me and that i was in good term with her just to protect her husband ?! Did she really think i was this desperate and stupid ?!"

I listened to her but remained silent as i sat on a low wall with my hands in my pockets. I didn't want to interrupt her, i knew she just needed to express her rage first.

"What did she say his name was ?" she suddenly asked with narrowed eyes. "Mark, what ?"

I squinted my eyes too and hummed in reflexion. Her mother had said so much bullshit tonight that it was hard to find this particular information. "Um, Mark Carter ? No, wait it was ending like this but-"

"Gardner ! Yes, that is !" she exclaimed, opening her back hurriedly and taking out a notebook and a pen.

I looked at her curiously and tilted my head with a small frown. "What are you doing ?"

"Writing his name and all the informations she said about him tonight" she replied, quickly writing on her book. "Gardner, two sons, Springfield" she mumbled to herself with light nods.

I smirked a little, loving the way she could switch in a journalist mode in less than a second. I was also impressed and amused to see her so fierce and determined. Her mom was really going to regret the turning that had taken this dinner. "What are you going to do ?" i enquired, bouncing my legs frenetically in hope to warm myself.

"Make her regret" she responded, closing her notebook and putting it back in her bag with a sigh. "And talk to my dad too."

"Do you believe her ?" i asked in surprised.

"Of course not. But i want to tell him what she said and have his side of the story" she explained, making her way to me a bit more calmed down. "You know, to see how much she lied right in my face."

I nodded a little and dragged her between my legs, my arms slowly snaking around her waist. "I'm sorry for how things turned out."

I hated myself for being so useless and powerless. I knew that even if she acted so angry and determined right now, she must be really hurt too. What she had feared had happened, and unfortunately there was nothing i could do to change that.

"It's ok, don't worry" she reassured me, leaning against me with her hands on my shoulders. "I'm ok, i'm alright" she whispered, staring at me reassuringly. "Like Kelly Clarkson said, " _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_ " she sung playfully, slowly dropping her forehead on mine. "Right ?"

I chuckled a little and nodded, softly brushing my nose against hers. " _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter_ " i sung too quietly before releasing a snort. "You really are the only one who can make me sing this song in public, Cupcake."

She giggled, biting her lip cutely as she slid her fingers in my hair. "It's because you can't resist me, you love me too much."

"You have no idea how much, indeed" i confirmed, stealing a kiss before pulling back with a small smile. "What do you want to do now ? Go home ?"

"No, not yet" she shook her head, leaning once again towards me. "Can we go watch the stars ?" she whispered, her lips ghosting over mine. "Just you, me, Charlie and your stories."

I lifted my eyebrows with a smile, quickly capturing her lips in a loving kiss. We were going to freeze our ass off, but if it was what she wanted to feel better, i didn't mind. Besides, i would never say no to stargazing. And the night was also still young.

"Alright, let's go Cutie" i said, getting down from the wall. "You can even drive if you want" i proposed, taking the keys out from my pocket and wiggling them with a teasing smirk.

She gasped with a beam and swiftly caught them, already jogging to the car. "Can we stop somewhere to grab something to eat too ? Cause i'm starving" she said, bunching her nose up.

I chuckled and nodded, opening the door. "Yeah, so do i. What are you in the mood for ?" i enquired, crawling in the car. "Greasy junk food or breakfast ?"

Mmh, i could definitely use some pancakes and a milkshake right now...

"Breakfast !" she cheered, putting her seatbelt and turning the radio on.

"Perfect" i grinned, turning around to look in the backseat. "Ok, if we're too cold there is still Cooper's blanket" i informed her with a grimace. "It's probably smelling nasty, though."

She chuckled and started the car, pulling out from the parking lot. "When was the last time you washed it ?"

"Honestly, i don't remember" i admitted in amusement. "Yeah, we should probably forget about this idea."

"You know, i can think of other way to warm ourselves up" she commented with an innocent shrug, her eyes remaining on the road.

I raised my eyebrows and turned my back against the door to face her, smirking smugly. "Oh, oh, oh, look at you Cupcake. Are you suggesting what i think you do ?"

She giggled chidishly and briefly glanced at me with her cheeks a bit red. "Maybe. I mean, it's been a while."

I snickered, arching an eyebrow. "It's been four days."

Not that i had counted. Obviously not.

"Yeah, which means a month for us" she retorted playfully. She had a point. "Besides, i read this afternoon that it could be helpful for the pregnancy."

I chuckled and brought a hand on my belly. "Do you hear that Charlie ? Mama is using you to have an excuse for having sex with Mommy."

"Carm !" she immediately exclaimed, slapping my arm with a laugh. "Don't listen to her baby, she's kidding" she quickly said with a soft voice, her fingers now touching my belly.

I smiled and placed my hand above hers, looking down at my stomach. "I really hope everything's going alright down there."

"Mmh, me too" she acquiesced, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "But no matter what, we'll try until it's finally good."

I nodded with a small smile and leaned my head against the headrest, turning it towards her. "So, were you serious about your little proposition ?"

She smirked and looked at me playfully. "The breakfast ? Yeah, totally."

I snickered and shook my head, looking at her in entertainment. "You won't be so smug when i'll have my head between your legs."

"Shut up" she chuckled, her cheeks quickly flushing red. "Don't disturb me while i'm driving."

"Mmh, my bad. It's true that your driving is already terrible in general, no need to make it worse" i confirmed, glancing at her teasingly.

She briefly looked at me in amusement and stuck her tongue out, raising her chin up. I sneered and lifted my eyebrows up and down, starting to smirk wickedly.

Sorry Cupcake, but I just couldn't resist this last one.

"You're right, save your breath" i said, reaching for my phone in my back pocket. "You'll need some when i'll take care of you later."

 

* * *

 

**_Nicole - POV:_ **

 

"Oh by the way, i managed to find the phone number of Dylan's parents, so i called them" i said as i flopped down next to Wave on the couch. "And they want to meet us first. So we got agree to meet on Saturday when they'll pick Dylan at the gym. Is that alright for you ?" i asked, glancing at her as i made myself comfortable.

"Sure, i'll be there" she answered with a small nod, keeping her attention on the TV.

I looked at her closely, frowning a little when i noticed she was chewing her nails nervously. She had acted a little off since i had gotten back from work, what was strange considering she had been fine at the restaurant during lunchtime. But now she was looking lost in her thoughts, like something was eating her and she had been a lot quiet tonight.

But maybe she was stressed out about Laura and her mom. Carm had texted us to let us know what had happened, and Wave had been upset about it. I was too to be honest, the woman was a bitch. But Carm had also told us that Laura didn't seem to be as devastated that she had been the first time and that she even looked pretty fine.

"Are you still upset about what happened to Laura ?" i enquired, watching her carefully. "You seem nervous."

She turned her head to me and furrowed her brows in amusement. "I'm good babe, what are you talking about."

"You're chewing your nails and you've been silent during all the evening" i stated with a shrug. "So it means something's bothering you, am i wrong ?"

"Yes, you're wrong" she sighed and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders. "I'm just tired, that's all."

I stared at her unconvinced and turned my attention to the TV a little annoyed. I hated when she was lying like this. "Fine, don't tell me. But don't pretend it's because you're tired when it's not. I know you enough to see when something upsets you, and it's clearly the case tonight" i said, crossing my arms against my chest. She sighed in frustration and suddenly stood up from the couch, quickly falling on the other one next to Cooper. I looked at her surprised and frowned. "Are you serious ?"

"Yes" she replied drily, looking back at the TV.

I locked slightly my jaw and inhaled deeply, grabbing my phone on the coffee table. "Excuse me for being worried about you."

"And i told you you didn't need to cause everything was alright. I am just tired."

"And you're lying again."

"Oh my God, Nicole" she groaned in frustration, throwing me a glare. "Did you really decide to be annoying tonight, or what ?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes, putting my phone back on the table. "I'm annoying, right. You know what, i'm not in the mood for a fight. I'm going to sleep" i informed her as i began to get up.

It was useless to insist anyway, she apparently didn't want to talk about whatever was on her mind and i was getting frustrated. It was better for me to leave before things get worst.

"Yeah of course, you're pissing me off and then you're leaving. Real mature, Nicole" she retorted, standing up too. "You know what, you can stay here. I'm going to bed."

"Oh, yes because you're tired. I had forgotten" i recalled, lifting my eyebrows up and down sarcastically.

She stared at me in disbielief and locked her jaw. "Fuck you" she said, tossing her blanket at me before leaving the room in anger.

I sighed, pushing the blanket away and shook my head, letting it falling backwards. We were ridiculous. All i'd wanted was to see why she was so tense and all i had managed to do was to upset her even more. Well done, Nicole. I really had to understand when i needed to stop pushing people when they didn't want to talk.

"Stupid" i whispered to myself as i quickly raised up to follow her. "Wave" i called her, heading to our bedroom. "I'm sorry, i shouldn't have insist like that."

She watched me from the closet and nodded a little, starting to undress herself. "Can you just stop asking if i'm alright, please ?"

"Yes, i won't anymore" i accepted with a blink, slowly making my way to her with a small pout. "Peace ?"

She started to smile and shrugged a little, slipping out from her jeans. "I don't know if you deserve it."

I grinned playfully and leaned against the doorframe, folding my arms against me. "What's your price ?"

"Oh, if only you knew" she replied, looking at me teasingly as she removed her top.

I chuckled and waited for her to finish before gently grabbing her hand and dragging her towards me. I quickly cupped one of her cheeks and kissed her passionately, my other hand supporting her in her lower back. She moaned in surprise but swiftly snaked her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss.

We kissed for a long time until we eventually pulled apart, both breathless as we stared at each other in amusement.

"Forgiven ?" i whispered against her lips, grinning playfully.

She shook her head, biting her lip. "Not yet" she quickly said, crashing our lips in a new kiss before leaning back again after a few moment. "Mmh, no. Still not good" she giggled cutely, hopping gracefully on me and quickly kissing me again.

I chuckled and stepped back in the room, leading us to the bed without breaking the kiss. I slowly lowered her on the bed and settled above her, supporting my body with my hands on each side of her head. "You know what we didn't do in a long time ?" i asked, staring at her mischieviously.

I was firmly resoluted to make her forget, even for a short time, whatever caused her to be broody tonight.

"No, tell me" she grinned, lacing her fingers in my hair and starting to softly play with it.

"Mmh, no i won't tell you yet" i answered, smirking wickedly. "You'll have to follow me to see."

I had the perfect plan. And i was 99% sure she would absolutely love this idea. Especially knowing it had really been a while we hadn't done it, and that i knew she missed it.

She slowly raised herself on her elbows and looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Follow you where ?"

I lifted my eyebrows up and down with a grin. "Outside" i informed her, quickly standing up. "Don't ask anymore, you won't have any answers unless you decide to come with me. Now, we need to get dress !" i announced, clapping my hands as i made my way back to the closet.

"Is there a dress code ?" she giggled, joining me in excitement.

"Affirmative" i acquiesced, watching her with a satisfied smile. She was finally back to her bubbly self. "Something hot" i informed, kissing her on the nose before grabbing a dress for myself.

She looked at my dress in surprise and squinted her eyes, a huge smile starting to spread on her lips. "We're going clubbing ?"

"Maybe" i shrugged, winking at her knowingly.

"Oh my God, it means yes !" she cheered, attacking my face with kisses.

I chuckled and kissed her properly, softly cupping her cheek. See ? Told you she would be into it. Well done, Nicole. "Come on, let's get ready !" i said, slapping her ass playfully as i headed to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

So it seemed i'd really had a good idea by bringing Wave dancing.

I grinned and propped my elbow on the counter, dropping my cheek on my fist as i watched Wave still dancing carefreely on the dancefloor. I had left her alone for a short moment to buy a new round of drinks, and i had found the perfect spot to stare at her while waiting for the barmaid to come take my order.

And maybe i was taking advantage to take a little rest too. We were dancing for a couple of hours now, and i definitely needed to gain some energy back.

Wave didn't seem to need it though, she looked perfectly fine and on fire tonight. She was clearly in her element right now, no denying possible. She looked finally relaxed and in her bubble, gracious, full of rythm and totally mesmerizing.

I could watch her dancing all night long if i had to, i wouldn't mind at all.

"Hi" someone suddenly said, slipping on the stool next to mine.

I turned my attention to them and lifted my eyebrows in surprise when i realized who it was. "Ashley."

Of course she would be here. We were in a club full of students and she seemed to have a knack to find herself in the same place than Wave and I. I needed to leave from here as soon as possible before Wave would see me talking with her. I absolutely didn't want for her to get upset tonight, she looked like she was finally feeling lighter.

"So you know my name" she smiled, tilting her head playfully. "It's funny, looks like we keep running into each other."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Bye" i said, starting to walk away.

"Wait" she quickly spoke, placing a hand on my arm and stopping me. "Where are you going ?"

I shoved my arm right away, staring at her with a frown. "I don't know, far away from you ? Look" i sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. Maybe it was time to have my own explanation with her. "You really need to stop your little game. I don't know if you're really interested in me or if you just want to piss Waverly off for whatever reason, but in both case stop. You know that we are married and in love, so now back off and leave us alone."

She looked slightly embarrassed and started to nod a little. "It's not about Waverly, you know" she suddenly said, staring at me genuinely. "It's really about you."

"Well, i'm sorry but i'm not available and i'm not even interested in you" i instantly replied. "So, this needs to stop. I'm asking you kindly right now, but i'm pretty sure it won't happen the same way if Waverly finds you once again trying to talk to me. You seem to be a nice girl, you'll find someone for you."

"What if i don't want anyone but you ?"

I looked at her in surprise, lifting my eyebrows up. "You barely know me, i'm sure you'll soon forget about me" i said, ready to leave again.

"How can you be so sure that i don't already know you ?" she quickly retorted. "You're not just a random person Nicole. You used to be famous and we're living in the 21st century, it's easy to find things on you on the internet."

I stepped back and watched her in disbielief. Wow, it was way worst than i had imagined. "Ok, so you're actually a stalker now, or what ?" I snorted, shaking my head still shocked. "This is so fucked up."

"No" she quickly shook her head with a sigh. "I'm just saying that i made some researchs on you on the internet and i read some things about you. So you're not totally a stranger to me."

I took a deep breath and briefly closed my eyes. "Alright, let me get things clear right now. First, it's not because you read some stuffs that you really know me. We're still two strangers for each other, ok ? Then, if you read about me you should be aware that i'm perfectly happy with my wife and that i'm crazy about her. So please, just stop. I'm saying it one last time. You and me, not going to happen." I couldn't be clearer than that, and i really hoped she was finally going to understand it and definitely staying away from us. "Anyway, bye Ashley."

"Wait" she quickly said, grabbing my hand once again.

Ok, she was really getting on my nerves. I could understand why Wave was so on edge because of her, she was really pushy. I turned around and locked my jaw. "Wha-" She suddenly cut me with a kiss, placing both of her hands on my cheeks to immobilize me. I opened my eyes wild, immediately grabbing her wrists and pushing her away from me, not caring at all to be cautious. "What's the fuck ?!" i exclaimed, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "You're fucking crazy !"

She swallowed and looked at me with hope. "You didn't feel anything ?"

"No ! Not at all !" i burst out, staring at her completely stunned. "What did you not understand when i told you that i wasn't interested ?! You really need to stay away from me, ok ? And from Waverly too" i warned her with a glare before leaving the bar, furious.

I couldn't believe she had kissed me. Never in my life i had kissed another woman than Waverly since we had gotten married and she had just ruined everything in less than a second, catching me totally off guard.

I locked my jaw and rushed outside the club, quickly finding a wall to lean on. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" i cursed, hitting the back of my head against the wall.

I absolutely needed to calm down before i got back to Wave or she would instantly guess something was wrong.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, clenching my fists on my side. What i was supposed to do now ? Should i tell Wave about the kiss and take the risk to see her literally kill or at least really beat Ashley's ass, or should i stay silent and keep this secret from her ? I mean, it meant nothing at all and she wouldn't stress about it at least... But i couldn't lie about something so big to her.... And what if Ashley decided to tell her ?

Fuck, fuck, fuck ! What did i have this stupid idea to come here tonight ?!

"Shit, it's fucking cold" Wave's voice suddenly echoed outside. "Babe ? Are you alright ?"

I snapped my eyes open and turned my head to her, smiling the best i could. "Yeah, just needed some fresh air" i reassured her, holding my hand out for her.

She grinned and quickly joined me, immediately snuggling herself in my arms. "It's freezing" she winced with her teeth chattering as she dropped her chin on my chest. "Are you not cold ?"

I looked down at her and kissed her nose, gently rubbing her back with my hands. "Let's go back inside."

I really didn't know what to do, i was too afraid to take a decision right now. I think i was going to take the risk to sleep on it tonight and wait until tomorrow to tell her about it. Even if i knew i would probably regret it... But i would at least not ruin her night and yeah, i admit i was a coward tonight.

"Or we can go back home if you want" she proposed with a small shrug. "It's already 1am and i have class in the morning, anyway."

"Are you sure ? We can stay a little longer, i don't mind."

She smiled and shook her head. "Let's pick our things and let's go" she said, dragging me back inside. I nodded and followed her in silent, wishing we won't run into Ashley. It would be a disaster otherwise. "Are you sure you're alright ?" she asked me, looking at me curiously.

I swallowed and quickly faked a smirk, brushing some of her hair back. "I'm just tired" i replied a little teasingly.

I needed to distract her before she'd noticed something was indeed wrong.

"Asshole" she giggled, softly slapping my shoulder. "But i'm tired too, it's going to be awful tomorrow morning. Luckily, i'm in weekend at 11am !"

I smiled, relieved to see my distraction had seemed to work and slipped in my coat, listening to her as i scanned around a bit stressed out. I wasn't seeing Ashley but with her we'd never know, she could appear just like that so i should better be careful. "Are you ready ?" i enquired, looking at Wave again.

She frowned a little and giggled, removing her hair from inside her coat. "Are you drunk ?"

"What ?" i chuckled, tilting my head. "Of course not, i just got two beers."

"Yes, but you're acting weird."

"Told you i'm tired" i retorted, kissing her playfully. "And i kinda dream of our bed right now."

"Yeah, me too. Come on let's go."

 

* * *

 

_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

I looked at Laura and softly brushed her cheek, hesitating between waking her up or carrying her back home.

We'd had a great time tonight. Well, the second part of it at least. Like we had planned, we had stopped in a dinner to grab a breakfast and had driven to the beach to eat it while looking at the stars. It had been great and peaceful, and it looked like it had helped her to calm down completely.

So, mission accomplished.

"Fuck it" i whispered, undoing my seatbelt and getting out of the car. "Time to find out if my workout are paying or not" i told myself as i made my way to Laura's side.

Between the swimming with Nicole and the box session with Wave, never in my life i had worked out so much. But i had to admit i was feeling healthier and fitter, so it wasn't such a bad thing. Besides, my ass was even more awesome now.

I opened the door and slowly undone her seatbelt before sliding one of her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. I pulled her towards me and count to three, getting ready to lift her up but stopped at two when i realized it wasn't going to work out this way. I narrowed my eyes and nodded, looping my other arm under her legs.

Here, better.

I count to three once again and this time really picked her up, opening my eyes wild when i almost fell backward. She was light but this way to carry people was absolutely not the easiest ! But the good news was that it seemed like hitting the punching bag had finally given me some wicked guns.

I smirked and secured her against me, closing silently the door with my hip. I glanced down at her to see if she had woken up and dropped a kiss on her forehead when i noticed she hadn't. "Let's go, Cupcake" i murmured, making my way to the building.

Luckily the elevator had been fixed up yesterday, or else i didn't know how i would have managed to walk the third floors with Laura in my arms. Cause yeah, for now it was alright. But lifting her and climbing stairs at the same time ? No, absolutely not. I wasn't coming from fucking Krypton, i didn't have some super strength.

Not that it won't be cool, though.

Anyway.

I called the elevator and looked down at Laura, starting to smirk when i remarked she was not longer asleep but was now faking it. She'd never been a good fake sleeper, and even less good at hiding her smile even with her face nestled in my neck.

I would let her think that i wasn't aware of her little game, though. I could do that for once, especially with the day she had gone through.

I entered the elevator and quickly leaned against the wall for some support, watching her back in amusement. Truthfully, my arms were starting to shake and it would be a fucking relief if she could walk now she was awake but on the other hand, i kind of love having her in my arms like this.

God that i was completely smitten for this girl. I was disgusted by myself sometimes.

The doors opened and i led us to the apartment, stopping in front of the door with a grimace. Right, i would need to unlock the door too. I looked down at Laura and rolled my eyes, deciding against it. I would find a way without bothering her.

After a few attempt and God knows how, i managed to open the door and headed inside, closing the door with my heel and making a straight line to the bedroom before my arms would completely give away. I noticed the girls were still up, currently in the bathroom but didn't stop and finally dropped Laura on the bed, just in time.

A few seconds later and she would have probably found herself face down on the floor.

I fell next to her with a big exhale, followed by a loud whine. I couldn't feel my arms anymore.

"I can't believe you did it !" Laura suddenly exclaimed through a laugh, rolling on my back and nuzzling her head againt mine. "You're the best."

I buried my face in the comforter and groan, unable to move anymore. "Let me die in peace."

She giggled and kissed my cheek before sliding her hands under my front, right on my belly. "No, you need to stay alive for Charlie."

"Ah yes, you're right" i smiled, turning my head towards her for a kiss.

"You're finally back" Wave suddenly said, falling on the mattress and shifting next to us to share our cuddle.

"Yep" Laura beamed, turning her head to her and throwing an arm around her. "Why are you still awake ?"

"Nicole took me out" she grinned, scrunching her nose. "Dancing" she specified, starting to play with Laura's hair.

I lifted my eyebrows taken aback and smirked. "And where's my girl now ?"

"Shower."

"Alright" i said, lifting myself from the bed and removing my jacket. "I leave you two alone, talking or braiding each other hair" i informed them teasingly, heading towards the bathroom to join Nicole.

I knew Laura would probably tell Wave what had happened with her mother in details and i needed to pee, so.

I directly made my way to the toilet and glanced at the bathtub, placing my elbows on my thighs and dropping my chin in my hands. "So, dancing ? What happened ?" i asked in amusement, knowing perfectly Nicole would never propose to go clubbing without a reason. She hated dancing. She groaned, causing me to snicker instantly.

That's what i thought.

I finished my business, quickly washed my hands and walked to the tub, opening the curtain wild. "That bad ?"

She opened her eyes and stared at me seriously, the shower head against her mouth. "I'm in an enormous shit."

I quickly lost my smile and frowned, watching her carefully. Whatever she was talking about seemed really bad. "What happened ?"

She glanced at the doorway and swallowed, lowering the shower head and gesturing me to come closer. I furrowed my brows but bent over the tub, giving her all my attention. "Promise me you won't tell Laura, first" she started. "Cause if she knows she'll tell Wave and i don't want her to discover by anyone else than me."

I puffed my cheeks, slowly staring down. I didn't like hiding things to Laura but on the other hand Nicole was my best friend and she really seemed bothered... I looked up back at her and blinked. "Alright, i won't tell anything."

"Tonight at the club, i ran into Ashley-"

"The bitch blonde ?" i asked, cocking an eyebrow. It had been a while we hadn't heard about her, i thought she was history. "She's still here ?"

"Yeah" she sighed, glancing back and forth between the door and me. "I was at the bar to order new drinks while Wave was still dancing and she appeared out of nowhere and started to talk to me. So i thought it was a good idea to get things straight with her once and for all. So i told her i wasn't interested and that she needed to leave us alone" she explained, sounding really nervous. "A-and then she suddenly kissed me."

"What ?!" i exclaimed, opening my eyes wide. "She did what ?!"

What's the fuck ! This girl was really a crazy bitch.

"Shhhh" she quickly silenced me, slapping her hand on my mouth. "Not so loud" she whispered anxiously, "Wave doesn't know." I stared at her completely shocked and swallowed, nodding a little. She lowered her hand and stopped the water. "I swear, i didn't see it coming at all. And i immediately pushed her away" she told me, reaching for her towel. "I don't know at all what i'm supposed to do now. I know i need to tell Wave about it but i'm so scared of what she's capable of doing."

I nodded and pulled back, letting her go out from the tub. I glanced at the door and hesitated. If we closed it it would be too suspiscious, but at the same time i didn't want for Wave to hear. I sighed and softly pushed it but not completely.

I then turned to Nicole and ran a hand in my hair with a loud exhale. "Tell her, whatever the consequences. These kind of things always end by being discovered and i think the more you wait, the worst it's gonna be. Especially about this."

"I know" she whined, wrapping the towel around her and leaning against the sink. "I'm just not feeling enough brave to tell her tonight. We've almost got in a fight earlier, she seemed upset so that's why i took her out. And she finally looked better, so i didn't want to ruin everything with this" she sighed and bowed her head, briefly closing her eyes. "She's going to be so mad."

I watched her sorry and stepped in front of her, gently cupping her cheeks. "Hey, i'm sure it's going to be ok. Be honest and tell her what happened, it's not your fault."

She looked at me with nothing but fear in her eyes and swallowed, shaking her head. "I don't think she's going to think this way, i kissed someone else for fuck's sake" she murmured, pinching her nose.

The door suddenly opened wilder, revealing a Laura frowning at us. "What are you doing ?" she asked, making her way to the toilet apparently oblivious of the conversation.

That had been a close call.

"Just talking" Nicole immediately replied, turning around and catching her toothbrush. "How were the stars ?" she swiftly added, looking at her with a small smile.

"Awesome" Laura beamed, turning her head to me in delight. "We went to the beach and Carm serenaded me."

I snickered and grabbed my toothbrush too, rolling my eyes in entertainment. "I just sang to you cause you were insisting, Cupcake" i corrected her, glancing at her teasingly.

She stucked her tongue out with a shrug and stood up, lifting her pants back again. "You still sang to me under the stars, for me there is no difference at all."

"What did you sing ?" Nicole enquired in amusement, filling her toothbrush with toothpaste.

I blushed a little and shrugged, yanking the tube from her hand. "Daughtry."

"Oh, you picked the oldies. Which one ?"

" _Life After You_ " Laura instantly answered, looking at me with sparkling eyes. "And it was perfect."

I smirked with a wink as Nicole hummed with a grin and looked at me, swaying from side to side playfully. " _All that i'm after is a life full of laughter, as long as i'm laughing with you-"_

"Shut up" i chuckled, slapping her arm to stop her.

" _And i think that all that still matters is love ever after_ " she continued to sing, avoiding my hands. " _After the life we've been through, cause I know there's no life after yoooou._ "

At least she seemed to forget about the Ashley thing for a few seconds !

"Mmh, not bad at all" Laura commented with an impressed smile as she cleaned her hands. "You know your classic, buddy."

Nicole grinned proudly and finally brought her brush in her mouth. "Of course, i do."

I snickered, starting to brush my teeth too and glanced at the door where Wave was now leaning against the frame, watching the three of us in amusement. "Did i hear my wife singing ?"

"Yep" Laura confirmed, tying her hair up.

I briefly glanced at Nicole who was back to being nervous and gently nudged her, giving her a reassuring smile.

Wave was certainly going to turn crazy, yes. But i trusted her. I was convinced she would know Nicole had nothing to do with this kiss.

Though, i really didn't want to be at Ashley's place. Because it was going to be bad, really bad for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... You guys probably hate me by now (and certainly Ashley too !)


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

  
_**Laura - POV :** _

 

So, truth be told, i had kind of heard about the conversation between Carm and Nicole in the bathroom last night.... Well the end, at least. But enough to hear that Nicole had kissed somebody else than Wave. Who, though ? I couldn't tell yet, i had prefered to play oblivious for whatever reasons i still wasn't sure of myself and i had ruined my chances to know straight away.

However, i was really determined to find out all the story behind this kiss.

Basically, here were my missions for the days to come :

First, i needed to talk to my dad about what my mother had told me during the dinner. I wanted to know what had really happened once and for all. I didn't know if i was going to tell him about my mother's version though, i didn't want to upset him.

Secondly, i had to to make some researchs about my mother's husband and see what i was going to do about it. I knew i had said i would do anything to ruin his campaign but after thinking about it more calmly, i had realized it would be unfair to attack him. I wanted to reach my mom, not him.

And finally, i needed to investigate about this kiss. Honestly, i didn't know what to think about it, it was so unexpected from Nicole. She was the most faithful person i knew and she was crazy about Wave, this story was completely unbelievable. I needed to find the freaking explanation as soon as possible.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling, starting to think about a plan. I was going to ask directly to Carm, but i was certain she would refuse to tell me because of Waverly. And i couldn't blame her, she was probably right. I hadn't tell Wave yet cause i wanted to know the whole story before telling anything to anyone, but believe me, it was really hard for me to keep my mouth shut. I hated keeping things from her, and even less when it was about Nicole.

I turned my head to Carmilla and narrowed my eyes, slowly rolling on my side. It was already 9am (it was a really great feeling to not work on a Friday !), which meant it wasn't too early to wake her up and tried to have my answers, right ?

I shifted over her and soflty pushed her hair back from her face, looking at her in hesitation. My choices to convince her were pretty poor... Blackmail or sex.

Mmh. Alright, here was how i was going to proceed. First, i would ask nicely. Then, i would use my charm and secret arm to make her spill the truth.

I smirked and leaned to her, begining to place some light kisses on her jaw while my hand sneaked under her shirt, sliding teasingly along her waist. She purred in contentement and started to smile, making more room for my kisses as she turned on her back.

Sometimes, i was really wondering if she wasn't related to Cookie or some other felines. 

I giggled, slowly climbing on her and pushed my hair behind one of my shoulder before leaning once again and capturing her mouth in a loving and heated kiss.

She swiftly slipped her fingers in my hair, starting to deepen the kiss but i quickly pulled back with a playful smile. "Woah, there. Not so fast, Tiger."

She opened her eyes with a cute whine and quickly started to pout at me. "You can't jump on me, kiss me like this and ask me to slow down the next second. It's mean."

"I didn't jump on you" i chuckled, rolling my eyes. "I was just waking you up, it's not my fault if you can't keep your hands to yourself."

"Mmh" she smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. " _Can't keep my hands to myself_ " she softly sang, running her hands above my waist and hips suggestively. " _I mean i could, but why would i want to ?"_

I swallowed with a shiver and bit my lip, my eyes glued on her. Ok, it was going to be harder than i thought to stay professional when she was this sexy.

How can someone could even manage to be so hot, barely awake ? I mean, look at her ! She could rock the bed hair, she didn't have puffy eyes and Merlin, that smirk. Oh and yeah, we could talk too about her ridiculous sultry hoarse morning voice singing so suggestively to me.

It was totally unfair.

I took a deep breath and quickly caught her wrists to stop her. "Uh, uh. We need to talk."

"About what ?" she smirked seductively, arching an eyebrow. "I think we can use our tongues for funnier things to do, Cupcake."

Argh, stay focus Hollis ! You are on mission. Work first, then pleasure. 

"Y-yeah" i acquiesced, lacing our fingers together by my side. "You're absolutely right. And we'll get there as soon as i'll have my answers. So keep in mind that the sooner you give me what i want to know, the faster you'll get what we both know you wish right now" i stated, winking at her not so innocently.

Here, well done Hollis.

She cocked an eyebrow and nipped at her lip, staring at me closely. "I'm seriously torn between being turn on or afraid right now."

I giggled and shook my head, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Don't be. It's just that i heard something last night" i started, "Just before i came in the bathroom..."

"Oh, fuck" she sighed, briefly closing her eyes. "I should have known you were listening, you always do that."

"No no, i swear i wasn't snooping. I just happened to be by the door when Nicole said she had kissed someone else."

"Ok, you can't tell Wave" she rapidly said, looking at me seriously. "Nicole's going to talk to her about it today, so we need to keep our mouths shut."

I swallowed and nodded, glad to hear i won't have to keep this secret for too long. "Alright, i swear. But only if you tell me what happened and the person she kissed. Otherwise i'll tell her and you won't have sex with me today" i told her, determined to know the whole story.

She slightly locked her jaw and glared at me with a growl. "I hate you so much when you're playing dirty like that."

"The ball is on your court, you know" i smiled with a small shrug. "I want to know because i heard just the end of your conversation and i can't believe Nicole kissed someone else just like that. It doesn't make sense at all."

"She doesn't kiss anybody" she quickly replied with a sigh. "Somebody kissed her by force. Ashley to be precised."

"Excuse me ?!" i exclaimed in shock. Holy Hufflepuff ! Of course, it would be her ! I should have known right away it was something to do with this bitch. "Oh my God, Wave's going to kill her."

"Yeah" she blinked. "And Nicole's really afraid. She's been surprised by Ashely and now she thinks she's kind of cheated on Waverly."

"But she didn't, it's not her fault."

"That's what i told her but she's feeling guilty anyway."

I puffed my cheeks, letting myself fall next to her with a grunt. "It's worst that i had imagined. Not for Nicole because i'm sure Wave won't be mad at her, but for Ashley. Wave already hated her, now it's going to go on an another level. Like way darker."

"I know."

"I need to talk to Nicole" i suddenly said, rolling out of the bed.

"No, Laura, no" she sighed, sitting up with a frown. "You're not supposed to know."

"Don't worry, i'll tell her i heard you talking last night" i reassured her, already leaving for Nicole's bedroom. Wave should be in class by now, it would be the perfect occasion to talk with her about it. I jumped on her bed and swifly crawled on her, not losing time to shake her awake. "Nicole, wake up !"

She opened her eyes with a jolt and immediately looked around startled before finally dropping her attention on me. "W-what ?"

"We need to talk. About Ashley."

She lifted her eyebrows and instantly groaned, dropping her head back on her pillow and closing her eyes. "I'm going to kill Carm."

"No, she didn't tell me anything" i quickly said with headshake. "I heard you last night."

She swallowed and opened her eyes again. "D-did you say something to Wave ?"

"No, don't worry. But you're going to though, and today" i ordered her, poking her chest with my finger.

"Yes" she sighed, staring at me uneasy. "It's already planned. How do you think she's going to react ?"

"Bad" i grimaced, lifting my eyebrows up and down. No need to deny the truth. "But not for you, i don't think so. Don't worry" i said, gently squeezing her arms. "It's for Ashley i'm more afraid of, even if the bitch deserves it."

"I can't believe she kissed me."

"I'm sorry" Carm suddenly said as she walked inside the room. "I tried to stop her but you know how the dwarf is when she has something in her head, she's unstoppable" she sighed, glancing at me teasingly as she flopped down next to us.

I rolled my eyes amused and fell instantly on her, wrapping my arms around her. "The dwarf screws you."

"Well that kind of the problem here, you didn't. You just turned me on and then left me alone like a old piece of garbage. Just like Cooper does with his damn bone."

I chuckled and looked up at her, softly brushing her hair back. "I'll make up for it, promise."

"Can you please not have sex in my bed ?" Nicole suddenly chimed in, looking at the both of us amused.

"What ?" Carm smirked, turning her head to her in entertainment. "You don't want a threesome ?"

She snickered and pushed her head away before raising up. "And that's my clue to leave."

I giggled and glanced back at Carm mischieviously. "What do you think about going back in our bed and taking back where we had left things ?"

"Mmh, i guess it's a really great idea" she smiled wickedly, pulling me down towards her lips. "Or we could stay-"

"Don't even think about going on with the end of this sentence" Nicole warned her, glaring at us playfully. "Out of my bed" she added, pointing towards the door. "Now."

 

* * *

 

_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

I won't lie, it had been pretty hard to stay focus this morning. First, due to the lack of sleep and secondly, because of Ashley who had done nothing but glared at me during the whole class. And it was rather strange knowing she had ignored me for a month now, and that today she seemed to have her attention only on me.

I didn't know what was a problem, but i didn't care honestly. I didn't want to lose my time with her anymore.

I grabbed my things and made my way to the door, pleasantly surprised to see Nicole waiting for me in the hallway. "Hey, you" i beamed, quickly making my way to her. "What are you doing here ?"

"Picking you up" she smiled, kissing me tenderly. "And taking you for lunch."

"Oh" i grinned and wrapped my arms around her neck, softly sliding my fingers in her hair. "What's the occasion ?"

She shrugged, slowly losing her smile. "I-i need to talk to you about something."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her curiously, taking a step back. I didn't like when she was saying things like that. "What's going on ?"

"Not here" she shook her head, glancing around nervously before looking back at me, her hand gently brushing my cheek. "Let's get lunch and i'll tell you."

Ok, it didn't seem right at all.

I didn't know what she wanted to talk to me about but i really hoped it wasn't too important. Perhaps it was about yesterday, maybe she had talked to Wynonna and knew about my father. But she wouldn't have reacted this way if it was the case, she would have made sure i was alright.

I stared at her closely, quickly noticing she had her guilty face and swallowed. No, it was definitely something else. "Can you at least tell me what is all about ?" i asked nervously, reaching for her hand on my cheek.

She briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You know what ? I-i can't wait any longer, i need to do it now or i wont be able anymore."

"What are you talking about ?" i frowned, watching her confused. "Nicole, tell me what's going on" i pleaded, losing my patience. She sighed and led us back into the room, quickly shutting the door close and leaning against it like she wanted to block the passage. "Ok, you freaking me out right now" i said, staring at her anxiously.

"Last night" she started, scanning my face carefully. "When we were at the club, something happened."

I swallowed and crossed my arms against my chest, staying silent. She had acted very strange at the end of the night and i had the confirmation now that i hadn't dreamt it. I had such a bad feeling all of sudden.

"When i went to grab our drinks" she carried on, "Ashley appeared out of nowhere and started to talk to me."

I lifted my eyebrows and immediately breathed deeply as i clenched my jaw. Bad feeling, i said ? It was more awful feeling now. "What did she do ?" i asked, the more calmly i could manage.

"We-we talked. Well, i talked" she replied, running a hand on her face. "I told her that she needed to leave us alone, that i wasn't interested in her, you know all the things we already told her. And when i started to leave, she called me again and-" she inhaled deeply and shook her head. "And when i turned around she grabbed my face and kissed me by surprise."

I looked at her, completely frozen and totally dumbfounded.

Ashley, had kissed, Nicole.

Alright. Good. Perfect.

No, no, it wasn't good at all. It was a fucking nightmare actually.

I took the deepest breath i had probably taken in my life and closed my eyes, feeling the rage fastly raising in me. I had two solutions now. Fiding Ashley and pushing her under a car, or finding her and killing her with my bare hands.

In both case, she will die. Yes, absolutely.

"S-say something, please" Nicole whispered with a shaky voice, softly reaching for my hand. I looked down at our hands and then up at her with angry tears in the back of my eyes. "I-i swear i pushed her right away" she reassured me, gently cupping my face. "I-i'm so, so sorry Waverly. You can't even imagine how much i'm feeling bad. I know i should have told you last night but i freaked out and i-i just couldn't."

I stared at her, nodding a little as i gulped. She really looked guilty and sad, and even if i was devastated to hear this, i could see she was totally honest with me. One thing sure with Nicole was her integrety and truthfullness. I could trust her without a doubt and was certain to know the truth right away. So i couldn't be angry at her for this, it wasn't her fault it would be unfair to blame her.

"I-i'm not mad at you" i murmured, softly grabbing her wrists. "I'm just shook."

Besides, it was explaining too the murderous look from Ashley during the class. She had obviously been rejected by Nicole.

She gently dragged me in her arms and dropped her cheek on my head, holding me tight against her. "I am so sorry."

I closed my eyes and nestled my head in her neck, trying to calm down with the help of her smell. "I'm going to kill her."

"Can i help you ?" she mumbled in my hair.

I snorted and nodded, raising my head up to look at her. "We'll end up in prison together this way."

She released a small chuckle and blinked, dropping her forehead against mine. "You know what would be the best revenge ?"

"What ?" i enquired, looking at her seriously. "Because i was thinking about pushing her under a car or strangling her. But maybe we could torture her before" i said, unsure myself if i was totally jocking or not.

Alright, maybe i was going too far with the torture.

She snickered and shook her head. "Not that it seems appealing right now, we should simply show her that we are unbreakable" she suggested, rubbing her nose against mine. "That no matter what happens, nothing can break us. We manage to go through everything. I don't know what she expected with this kiss, but we'll show her that it hadn't change a thing for us. Except maybe confirming that i won't leave you, and that i am absolutely not into her. Or anybody else, than you, Waverly Haught" she concluded with a dimpled smile.

I bit my lips and cracked a small grin, unable to resist those fucking dimples. She was right, in a certain way i'd had another proof she didn't like her, even if i already knew it. But it was always nice to have another proof, you know. And she was right, if Ashley thought it would bring tensions between us she had been wrong.

We were unbreakable.

"You're right" i sighed, sinking my index finger in one of her dimples. "But my ideas are still better though" i pouted playfully. "She deserves at least a slap or a punch in the face by daring to put her fucking dirty lips on you."

She snorted and nodded, kissing my nose tenderly. "You're going to box with Carm later, you'll blew steam off there. You can even put a picture of her on the bag if you want."

"Mmh, that's true" i squinted my eyes, remembering i had in fact box with Carm today. "Perfect."

I will still need a lot of self control to not push this bitch in the stairs though... For the moment i was unuasually calm compared to my usual self during these kind of situation, but once i would have her face in front of me i didn't know if i could remain this composed.

Guess, we'll have to see.

"So, we're good ?" she asked, staring at me closely.

I blinked and cupped her face, brushing softly her cheeks with my thumbs. "Yes. Thank you for being honest with me."

"I would have done earlier but i chickened out" she sighed. "You seemed finally better than at the start of the evening and i didn't want to upset you again."

I nodded and smiled a little, my turn to feel bad and a bit ashamed. She was being honest with me and i wasn't telling her about my dad. I was aware it was the perfect occasion to talk about it but i still wasn't feeling ready...

"It's ok, don't worry" i reassured her, giving her a soft kiss. "I can understand."

She suddenly started to narrow her eyes and gently grabbed my chin. "Not that i'm not glad about it, but i really thought you would be more angry or upset than that. You're incredibly chilled. Are you on drugs ? Did you steal my pills this morning, babe ?"

I giggled with an eyeroll, slapping her arm playfully. "Shut up. I am upset, believe me" i said, raising my brows up and down. "I'm just trying to act like a grown up adult, by being able to control my emotions and my killing compulsions."

She frowned and tilted her head with a teasing smirk. "Your killing compulsions ? Who are you ? Dexter Morgan ?"

I snickered and wrapped my arms around her neck with a mischievious smile. "Exactly. I never told you but i'm actually a psychopath with a lot of victims in my record. Actually, all the girls who dared hitting on you or hooked up with you before we even knew each other" i specified, staring at her in amusement.

If i was indeed a real serial killer, i think it would be absolutely the case.

She chuckled and lifted her eyebrows, looping her arms around my waist. "What about Carm, Taylor and Ashley, then ?"

I pinched my lips in amusement and shrugged. "Oh, i already tried to kill Bimbo blonde you know. But my knife got stuck in her fake boobs" i explained, nipping my lip to prevent a laugh. She didn't hold back hers though, and started to laugh heartedly. I grinned proudly and played with her hair. "Yeah, i know it was terrible. Then for Ashley, it's going to happen soon believe me. And for Carm" i sighed dramatically, rolling my eyes. "Well, she's my best friend's lover i can't kill her otherwise Laura would be heartbroken. And i don't know, maybe i love her too much to kill her."

"Woah" she exclaimed through her laugh, looking at me in awe. "Did you just say you loved Carm out loud ?"

Shit.

"I don't know what are you talking about" i giggled, stepping back. "Come on, let's get lunch i'm hungry."

"I'm totally going to say to her you know" she teased me as we made our way outside the room.

I looked at her and pouted, shaking my head. "No, don't tell her."

"Why ?"

"I don't know" i shrugged, lacing our fingers together. "It's strange to say we love each other out loud. We obviously know it or we wouldn't be living together for such a long time. But it feels too weird to say it to each other. And i like our fake love-hate relationship, it's funny."

She glanced at me amused and nodded, looking back ahead. "You know, i told her about the kiss last night and she immediately advised me to tell you right away."

"Yeah ?" i lifted my eyebrows with a smile.

I wasn't too surprised to hear she had talked about this with Carm but i was pleased to hear she had told her to be honest with me.

"Mmh" she acquiesced, opening the door for me. "And this morning just before i came to see you, she told me you would understand it wasn't my fault because i quote" she said, watching me in amusement as she cleared her throat, taking a bored expression. "Wave is savage and batshit crazy sometimes yes, but she's not a stupid girl. She'll see you really don't have anything to do with that and she's going to beat the hell of Ashley's ass, not yours. Don't worry."

I looked at her amused, feeling happy. Saying i wasn't stupid was kind of a compliment coming from Carm's mouth. "She's cute."

"This is absolutely not the word i would use to describe her" Nicole chuckled with a small frown. "But if you say so."

I giggled and shrugged, walking the stairs down. "Let's say she has her moment. And i'm sure she's going even more sweeter because of the pregnancy."

"Oh no" she shaked her head in amusement. "I think she's going to be a pure pain in the ass. Except maybe with Laura. But otherwise, i really think she's going to make us live a fucking hell."

I pinched my lips and tilted my head. "Shit, you're right."

She laughed and dragged me against her, slipping an arm around my shoulders. "We shouldn't think about this future nightmare for now and enjoy our last moment in peace."

I snorted and nodded, grabbing her hand abover my shoulder. "You're totally right."

 

* * *

 

** _Laura - POV :_ **

 

I looked at my phone and took a deep breath, getting ready to finally call my father. I had already delayed the call during all day, but i needed to do it now or i would never do it. It was stupid to be so nervous about it knowing my mother had probably invented all the things she had said, but it was still a odd feeling to talk about it with my dad.

"Alright, come on Hollis" i whispered, calling him as i turned my attention to Cookie who was all snuggled on himself against my thigh.

Sometimes, i really wish i could be a cat. They seem to have a cool and peaceful life. At least Cookie seemed to be happy and chilled. 

"Hey, Pumpkin !"

I smiled at the nickname and rolled my eyes in amusement. It would never change. "Hi dad, how're you doing ?"

"Great ! Lily made some pie, so i can be nothing but happy !"

I chuckled, playing absentmindely with Cookie's fur. I really hoped i wasn't going to ruin his good mood. "Say hi to Lily for me."

"I will. How are you my little ninja ?"

"Good, b-but i need to talk to you about something."

"What's the matter ?" he asked, sounding alert all of sudden. "Is this about Carmilla. Or the baby ?"

"No, no. Carm is all good and she actually had her first insemination yesterday. We have to wait two weeks now."

"Oh this is a great news ! Be sure to tell me when my grandchild will be there."

"I will." I smiled softly and tilted my head, looking at Cookie who had started to purr loudly. I swear the little guy was louder than the Hogwarts Express when he was purring. Anyway, back to my business. "Dad, i had a dinner with mom last night."

"Come again ?"

I swallowed and closed my eyes. "She emailed me on Wednesday to tell me she would be in town yesterday and she asked me to meet. I-i accepted and i went with Carm."

"Why did you not tell me ?"

"Because i didn't want to upset you."

"How did it go ?" he quickly enquired, sounding taken aback.

I snorted and reopened my eyes, lifting my eyebrows up and down. "Bad."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. What happened ?"

I puffed my cheeks and lied down, bringing Cookie on my stomach. "Let's say i discovered she was remarried to a man who was ready to run for the mayor election of Springfield. And that she had reached me cause she was afraid about the journalist digging in her past and finding me."

He groaned, cursing under his breath. "I can't believe this woman."

"S-she also told me why she had left us" i quickly added, looking at the ceiling anxiously.

It was actually the only part i was really interested to know for now.

It seemed to get his attention as he stopped immediately his mumbling. "What did she say ?" he asked tentatively.

"Things" i replied, choosing to stay unspecific for the moment. I wanted to hear his version of the story first. "Look dad, i know we always pretended she hadn't existed, but now, i need you to tell me what really happened between you two. A-and how things were just before her departure."

"What did she tell you, Laura ?" he asked, seeming more pissed off than nervous.

"No, i want you to answer me first" i replied, hoping that he would be agree without too much resistance. "Please, dad."

"Alright, alright. What do you want to know exactly ?"

"How things were when you were still together ?"

"Complicated."

I lifted my eyebrows and slowly nodded. She hadn't lied about that at least. "Can you be more specific ?"

"We were fighting a lot" he sighed. "She was apparently not in love with me anymore and she eventually started to see another man" he carried on while i began to be more and more nervous. Ok, so for now all she had told me was actually true. Maybe she hadn't said so much bullshit after all. Freaking great. "And she eventually asked for the divorce."

I gulped and stared blankly ahead. We were finally heading towards the things i absolutely didn't want to be true. "D-did you accept ?"

"No. No, i didn't. But i had my reasons."

"Which were ?" i pushed further, sitting back up.

"Well, i still loved her in spite of our fights and everything. And even if she was cheating on me and wanted to leave me for this man, i still had some hopes we could find a way to arrange things between us. Besides, you were here. I didn't want for you to have your parents divorced at such a young age."

"And what did she say ?"

"She didn't change her mind, she had made her decision a while ago i think. She said she didn't love me anymore at all and that we could manage something for you. But i refused to hear this and to agree on the divorce. She insisted and we both dug in, cause i may be a stubborn one but your mother is something too. You have inherited from both of your parents on this."

I snorted, raising my eyebrows up and down. Yeah, she had said the exact same thing. But like they said, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.

"And how things turned out ? I mean, you said you refused so what did she do ?"

"She hired a lawyer and gave me the papers but i didn't sign it. I simply ignored her requests. I wasn't ready to let her go yet" he explained. "I kept avoiding this divorce's thing and pretending we could find a solution, and one day, she just disappeared" he concluded with a sigh. "I'm sorry Laura, i'm aware it's probably my fault if she left. Maybe if i would have agree on this stupid divorce she wouldn't have gone away and left you."

Wait, that was it ? The story was done ? No menaces ? No bad dad ?

I opened my eyes wide and instantly jumped out from the couch. Sorry Cookie. "That's it ? I mean, she just left because you refused the divorce ? You didn't threaten her or something ?"

"What ?! Of course not, Laura. What are you- Wait, did she tell you i had threatened her ?!" he suddenly exclaimed angrily.

I swallowed and whinced. Crap. "She-she may had told me you had, yes."

"I'm going to kill this woman !"

"No, dad calm down" i sighed, running a hand in my hair. "I knew she was saying craps, i just wanted to be absolutely sure about it."

"Absolutely sure ?" he asked in disbielief. "Did you believe her ?"

"No" i quickly replied with a frown. "No, dad i even cut her short when she started to talk badly about you."

"But you said you wanted to be absolutely sure Laura, that means you had some doubts about me."

I bit my lip with a grimace and exhaled. "I was sure she was lying, but i didn't know a thing about your relationship either so i was confused."

"I can't believe she told you this" he growled. "Where is she ? Are you going to see her again ?"

"Definitely not" i snorted, walking in the kitchen. My dad hadn't been a bastard with her and was still the teddy bear i knew all my life, so i needed some cookies and ice cream to celebrate this great relief. "She made it clear she just wanted to rebound because of her husband, so i'm not going to give her this satisfaction" i added with a shrug.

I wasn't going to tell him about my plan to get revenge though, i knew he would be against it. It was unnecessary.

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin."

"It's ok" i reassured him, grabbing a spoon and my cookies. "I've got my answers, it's what i wanted the most. I made 15 years without her, i can manage a life without a mom. Besides she's a bitch so i'm not losing too much."

He chuckled a little. "I won't scowl at you for the bad word, because you're right. She's a bitch."

I giggled, reaching for the ice cream in the fridge and made my way back to the couch. "Do you want to know what she became ?" i asked, supposing he would pehaps be curious.

"No, it's ok. I'll be eternally grateful to her for the gift she gave me when she gave birth to you, but other than that i don't want to have anything to do with this woman anymore. And i don't want to hear from her either. I'm a proud father of an incredible young lady and i'm perfectly happy with Lily, it's what is the most important in my eyes. We don't need her in our life, we made it great without her."

"I agree" i beamed with a firm nod, covering my cookie with the ice cream. "We have our own family, now." I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head in amusement. "The Earpis ? No, it sounds awfully like herpes. Mmh, Holler ? Earlis ? Horp ?"

"What are you saying ?" he chuckled.

"I'm trying to find a contraction between Hollis and Earper" i explained with a giggle.

I definitely would ask to Wave when she'd come back with Carm from her workout. Which by the way - I glanced at the clock and nodded. That shouldn't be too long.

He laughed. "Ok, let me know when you find something. Alright, i have to go Pumpkin. You take care of you, ok ?"

"Always. Take care of you too, love you dad."

"Love you too, my little Ninja. Bye."

I smiled and finally took a bit of my cookie with enthusiasm. I had done two things on my list, now it was time to attack the third one.

Miranda Walker, better be ready for me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbreakable, yes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update this week guys, but i'm back with a funny and cute chapter (well in my opinion :p). Anyway, enjoy ! :)

* * *

  
_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

"I can't believe you've got us some courtside seats" Nicole said in disbielief as we took place on our seats.

I grinned and shrugged lightly, removing my coat and scarf. "Only the best for my baby."

She chuckled and dropped a kiss on my cheek before turning around to Dylan who was looking in awe around the Garden, his hands on his head. "Are you alright, buddy ?"

"Am I alright ?!" he squealed, looking at the both of us with wide eyes. "I'm more than alright, i'm in paradise ! I'm gonna be just a few feet away from Kristaps Porzingis and i'm in the front row ! It's even better than Christmas " he exclaimed, beaming excitedly.

"Yeah, i agree" Nicole confirmed with a huge smile, starting to glance around too.

As planned we had met Dylan's parents last Saturday and turned out we had gotten along pretty well. They were a lovely couple and after sharing a nice moment around a coffee, they had agreed to let us take Dylan with us to New York. Dylan had already been more than enthusiastic at the idea to come with us for the weekend, but his joy had literally exploded as soon as he had learnt we were going to see a Knick's game.

Besides, i had decided to surprise him and Nicole and had changed our tickets for some front row seats. I had been pretty sure it would the perfect gift fot them tonight, and the faces they had made when they had discovered our seats had been enough to confirm i had done the right thing.

I smiled, beginning to hum along the music in the background and turned my attention to Nicole, watching her carefully. She was thrilled for tonight, there was no doubt, but i was aware it would certainly remind her when she used to play as well. It was the first time we were coming to a game since her accident, and i could understand if it was a bit overwhelming.

But for the moment, i could only see excitement and happiness from her. So it was a good thing and i felt relieved.

She looked down at me and smiled wildly, finally falling on her seat. "You could at least have pretend to be for the Knicks tonight, you know" she said, glaring at my Michael's Jordan jersey playfully.

I giggled and shook my head, tapping on the 23 number proudly. "I'm not a traitor. And the Bulls are going to win. You'll see."

I knew i had taken some risks by wearing the Chicago Bulls colors when i was with two big Knicks fans, but what can i say, i was feeling brave tonight. And i prefered the Bulls, anyway. Plus, it was a little game between Nicole and I. We were often cheering for different teams. It was an innocent and playful way to piss the other, and it was always funny to tease the loser with the victory of the opposing team.

"Wanna bet ?" she suggested with a mischievious smile, turning her Knicks cap back on her head.

Yeah, as you could see it was always a great opportunity to start some stupid bet too.

I squinted my eyes and bit my lip, leaning closer to her. "What's the reward ?" i whispered in amusement.

She pinched her lips and grinned, tucking some hair behind my ear. "If the Knicks win, what's going to happen, you'll have to bring me my breakfast in bed for a whole week."

I lifted my eyebrows and giggled, softly cupping her face. "Are you aware you're not even awake when i'm leaving for school ?"

She chuckled with a small shrug. "Guess, you'll have to find a way to wake me up."

"Fine" i agrred, rolling my eyes playfully. "That's all ?"

"Yep" she smiled, dropping a light kiss in the palm of my hand. "I'm playing nice tonight." I tilted my head with a small smile and closed the distance between us, gently capturing her lips. She grinned and slid a hand in my hair, quickly kissing me back before pulling slightly away. "What's your prize ?"

I licked my lips and brushed her cheek, wondering if i was going to play nice as well or not. I mean, i could take advantage of the Bulls victory (cause yes, they were going to win) to take a revenge on all the bets i had lost. But on the other hand, i couldn't play nasty when she was currently staring at me like i was the only thing on earth.

"If the Bulls win" i said, scanning her face in amusement. "You'll have to wake me every mornings for a week with" i caught my lip between my teeth and smiled wickedly. "Sex."

It wasn't the worst thing ever, right ? In a way, we were both winner. I mean, we perfectly knew that the thing would eventually be carried away and end up in love session between the both of us. So, it wasn't that bad. She would still take advantage of the situation too.

The only thing that would potentially be hard for her would be to be awake before me. But other than that, i was pretty sure she wouldn't be that bothered by this bet.

She stared at me with her eyebrows up, wincing a little. "Damn, i never thought i would say that one day, but i really wish for the Knicks to lose tonight."

"What did you say ?!" Dylan suddenly gasped, looking at her stunned.

I giggled and glanced at Nicole who turned her attention to him. "Relax, buddy" she laughed, pushing the peak of his cap down his face. "I was just kidding. The Knicks are going to win and i'm going to have my breakfasts in bed."

He shoved her hand away with a chuckle and put his peak back up before hopping on my laps. "Of course they will, they're the best." He snaked an arm around my neck and tilted his head, looking at my jersey with a grimace. "I just don't get it Wave, why are you for the Bulls ?"

I looked at him in entertainment and softly tapped his nose with a shrug. "Just to annoy Nicole, actually."

Nicole snickered as Dylan frowned at me in confusion. "Why ?"

"Because she's a pain in the a- she's annoying" Nicole quickly corrected herself, eyeing me teasingly. "She likes to piss me off. But unfortunately for her, all the team she decides to cheer lose every single time."

I snorted and arched an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, right. And what about the times the Lakers won against the Knicks ?"

"It happened just one time" she scoffed, raising her chin up.

I giggled and leaned closer to Dylan, lowering my voice. "She cried for a hour after that."

"Did not !" she exclaimed, slapping my arm playfully. "Don't listen to her, you should even not be on her laps when she's wearing a Bulls jersey. She's the enemy. Come here, little man."

I laughed as Dylan chuckled, staring at me with a wrinkled nose. "Sorry Wave, but she's kinda of right" he said, getting up from my laps. He dropped a soft kiss on my cheek and quickly stepped towards Nicole, getting up on her laps.

I lifted my eyebrows in amusement and stared at Nicole who was looking at me with a smug expression, her arms wrapped around Dylan. "You won't be so proud when you'll cry after this game" i said teasingly.

"Don't be so sure of yourself babe, you have absolutely no chance to win."

"It's what we're gonna see."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"You guys are weird sometimes" Dylan remarked, scratching his cheek as he looked between the both of us. 

I snickered and glanced at Nicole in entertaitment. She looked back at me with the same expression and suddenly grabbed my hand, dragging me closer to them. "Come here" she said, sliding one of her arm around my shoulders and dropping a kiss on my temple.

I smiled joyfully, pecking her cheek too and bumped my head against hers, my eyes now on Dylan. I slowly scanned his face, finally taking time to look at him closely. I knew i would probably look like a maniac, but the boy was too cute i couldn't help myself. He had actually the exact same big brown eyes than Nicole but with darker and longer eyelashes, making his eyes even more striking. His hair were dark, he had a cute little nose covered by some freckles and he had the kind of smile that could get you in trouble.

"Do you know you're really handsome, Sweety ?" i suddenly heard myself say, apparently unable to stop myself from speaking my thoughts.

He flushed red in an instant with a small chuckle and rolled his eyes, playing nervously with his cap. "Yeah, whatever."

I giggled and looked up to Nicole who was looking at me with an amused frown. I grinned wildly and took my phone out from my back pocket. "Come on, let's take a picture."

"Oh yeah, awesome !" Dylan cheered with glee, already shifting on Nicole's laps to get ready.

I chuckled and scooted even closer to Nicole as Dylan leaned back, now against both Nicole and I. "Ready ?" i asked, dropping my head against Nicole's and bringing the phone up.

"Yup" they replied in sync, the both grinning wildly at the screen.

I giggled, completely melting and mirrored their grins, ready to snap the picture. "Say cheeeeeese !"

And here was the beginning of a long photoshoot session, believe me.

 

* * *

 

_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

It had been nine days since the insemination and the wait was totally driving me crazy. It was literally the longest days of my life. Especially, that i didn't even have the slightest clue if i was pregnant or not.

I was still eating like a horse, but it hadn't changed from the usual. I hadn't had some weird longing yet. You know like they said pregnant people would have, like chocolate or strawberry's craving. I really wondered if it was a myth or not actually. However, if it was a true fact, i was eager to see what would be my craving.

I really wished it would be some fruits and not the Oreo or pizza, though... Cause come on, not the same impact on the body at all.

My libido hadn't gone up to, not that it was really a good reference. Laura and I had still as mush sex that we were used to. Or okay, perhaps we had done it more than usual during the past days. But it was only due to my frustration that i needed to ease. It wasn't a consequence to an absolut no control over my hormones. I was feeling exactly the same.

Concerning my moods, nothing had changed except for maybe being more annoying and snarky than usual. But i was blaming it on my lack of patience and eagerness. And let's be honest, i wasn't known for my ability to wait. Even more over something that important. So yeah, i was a little bitchy and i had to admit that i was really lucky to live with three wonderful people able to stand me sometimes.

That confession would stay between us, of course.

Anyway, long story short, nothing had really changed during the last week. I was still the same and didn't feel any different. I had even some proof to illustrate my statement. Laura and Wave had decided to test my emotions over some classic drama movies during the week, and here were the results.

I was still bored as fuck when Jake was freezing his ass off in the ocean in the Titanic, cause come on guys, everybody knew that the both of them could have shared this fucking door. If it had been Laura and I in this shitty situation, i would have made sure to find a way to save the both of us. But well, i guess they needed to do this for some tragic ending.

I was still not crying hearing What Come May or over the death of Satine in The Moulin Rouge, even if i had to applause the performance of Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman for this scene. Or actually during the whole movie. The acting, the directing, the decor, the soundtracks, the whole madness... Seriously, this musical was a fucking masterpiece.

I'd had some tears in my eyes in front of Marley & Me, but how could you possibly stay stoic when animals were involved in a movie ? It was impossible. Besides, it had made me think about Cooper... I mean, yes we were not the closest we could be, but this dog was my boy and i loved him from the bottom of my heart. So i didn't count this movie.

And finally, i had been the only one not to cry during the Lion King, but i wasn't that moved when it came to animated movie. Yes, it was sad but i don't know, it didn't feel real. Though, Nicole had cried like a baby on this one. It had been pretty funny to witness this.

So yeah, i didn't know if you were supposed to be really emotional during the pregnancy but if it was the case it wasn't working that way for me. Or maybe, it meant that i wasn't pregnant.

I sighed, shutting the shower off and looked down at my belly with a pout. "Can you be already here, please" i whispered, gently stroking my skin with my fingertips. I stayed silent for a moment, hoping for a sign but quickly rolled my eyes realizing i was being ridiculous. I hopped off the tub and grabbed my towel, quickly arching one of my eyebrows when i spotted Cookie on the toilet bowl, staring at me with his judgy green eyes. "What ?" i asked in amusement, starting to dry myself.

"Who are you talking with ?" Laura suddenly enquired as she appeared in the doorway with a frown.

"Cookie" i replied, hanging the towel on the door and making my way to her barely dried. "Our son is a pervert you know."

She chuckled and shrugged, leering at my body playfully. "Well, we can't blame him."

I smirked and winked, passing by her and heading towards our room. The nice thing with having the apartment to just the both of us tonight, was that i could walk around with no clothes at all. And i loved it. "What do you want to do tonight ?" i asked, stopping in front of the mirror.

It was time for a little inspection.

She puffed her cheeks and flopped down on the bed, perching herself on her elbows. "We could watch a movie, or play a game ? I mean, it's raining and i don't want to go outside tonight."

I turned my head to her in amusement and lifted my eyebrows. "What kind of game do you have in mind ?"

"I don't know, Monopoly ? Uno ? Hide and Seek ?" she proposed with a small shrug, seeming completely serious about her propositions. "Han, Just Dance ! No, Guitar Hero !"

I stared at her, a little taken aback and finally snickered. "It wasn't what i expected when you said game, but i guess we could play at Just Dance or Guitar Hero if you want to get your ass kicked" i said, turning my attention back to my reflection.

Nothing had evolved on this point too, but it didn't prevent me to check every day with the hope to notice some changes. I stepped closer to the mirror and cupped my breasts with squinted eyes. I didn't know if it was in my head or not, but i swear i could feel a difference tonight. They seemed fuller and heavier. I glanced up and noticed Laura behind me, looking at me through the mirror entertained.

"Did they got bigger ?" i asked as i turned around to face her, lowering my hands by my sides.

She tilted her head and shook her head with a chuckle. "Nope babe, sorry."

"No, you can't just tell me with a simple glance you need to touch them" i said, swiftly grabbing her hands and putting them on my breasts. "Don't you find them heavier ? Fuller ? Come on, squeeze" i encourage her with a nod.

She looked at me in amusement and softly squeezed them, soon wrinkling her nose up. "Mmh, no they still feel the same."

I groaned and released her wrists, stepping back in frustration. "They should have got bigger by now if i was pregnant no ?" I spun around and looked at them one more time. "Nothing had changed."

"Carm" she sighed as she wrapped her arms around my waist by behind. "I don't think we can expect changes in just a few days" she commented, dropping her chin on my shoulder and placing her hands on my stomach. "I know you're eager to finally know, and i am too believe me, but we need to be patient. And i'm sure, Charlie is here right now" she added, softly running her fingers on my belly. "Don't worry."

I pouted and laced our fingers together, turning my head towards her. "How can you be so sure ?"

"I just feel it" she smiled, kissing me tenderly. "And i'm sure you do too" she murmured against my lips as she pulled back.

I stared at her and smiled softly, slowly relaxing. "Yeah, you're right. I feel it too."

"See ?" she grinned and stepped back. "So now, get dress and let's play !"

I cocked an eyebrow and scoffed, shuffling towards the door. "If you think i'm going to get dress you can still dream, Cupcake."

"By Merlin's beard, what do you all have with walking around completely naked in this house ?!" she exclaimed in disbielief. "Clothes. People put clothes on !"

I laughed and looked back at her with a smirk. "Don't pretend you don't enjoy the show, Cutie."

She rolled her eyes in amusement and joined me, grabbing one of my flannel on the chair on her way. "Put that on, now" she instructed me, holding the item against my chest.

"No" i frowned, spatting her hand away.

"Babe."

"Cutie."

"Carm."

"Cupcake."

"Carmilla."

"Laura."

"Karnstein."

"Hollis" i smirked, lifting my eyebrows in enjoyment. "We can play this game all night long if you want."

She chuckled and pushed my shoulder back playfully. "I'm serious get dress or i won't be able to concentrate on Just Dance."

"It's not like you're going to win anyway" i teased her, finally accepting the flannel.

"Oh, believe me i'm determined to finally win this game. Wave is not here to beat us tonight, so i'll be the winner this time" she declared, lifting her chin up.

I snickered, shrugging the shirt on me and dropped a kiss on her nose. "Let's see what you're capable of, Cupcake."

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

It had been fucking awesome.

The seats, the atmosphere, the teams, the game, everything had been incredible tonight.

It had of course reminded me of my times on the court, but honestly i wasn't bitter by it anymore. I had finally made peace with this part of my life, and i had moved on. So yeah, tonight had been a blast and i was really thankful to Wave for her amazing idea. She was the best.

"I can't believe they lost from just one point" Wave whined, throwing me a playful glare as we were heading back to our room. "I mean come on, 102-101, it's almost a tie."

Oh yes, i had forgotten to tell you the Knicks had also won. From one point, yes. Not a big victory, i agree. But they had still won. And it what mattered the most at the end. Especially knowing they had helped me to earn one week of breakfast in bed.

I chuckled and softly lifted Dylan back up in my arms. "Don't be such a bad loser" i whispered, making sure to not wake Dylan. "You lost and you owe me seven breakfasts. With greasy bacons" i added teasingly.

"Shut up" she giggled quietly, taking the keys out from her bag. "I can't believe you're so lucky sometimes."

"What can i say ? I'm a lucky girl since the day i met you" i purred with a wink while i entered the room, making a straight line to the bed. I softly dropped Dylan on the bed with a sigh of relief and turned around, shaking my arms by my side. "God, how a tiny thing can weigh so- What ?" i frowned at Wave when i noticed she was staring at me in silence, her back against the door and her lip stucked between her teeth.

"You can't tell me thing like this" she whispered with a scowl.

I chuckled and walked to her, pinning her against the door with my hands on each side of her head. "And why's that ?" i murmured, brushing our lips together.

"Because, now i want you" she sighed, running her hands in my hair. "And we can't have sex."

I grimaced and quickly glanced at Dylan. He seemed fast asleep and probably won't be up till tomorrow morning, and we could still use the bathroom. But at the same time it didn't feel right to have sex when he was in the same room than us.

I sighed and looked back at Wave with a goofy grin. "We can at least take a shower together, right ?"

She cocked an eyebrow and chuckled, softly sinking her finger in one of my dimple. "We both know how the shower is going to turn babe."

"I'll be extremely well-behaved" i retorted playfully, sliding my hands on her hips. "I have some self control, you know."

Okay, maybe not when it came to Waverly. I had actually absolutely no self control around her, it was not new. But tonight, i was feeling strong and bold. I could do it.

"Maybe you'll have some, what i frankly doubt of, but i certainly won't be able to stay away from you if we're sharing a shower together" she replied, looking at me in amusement. "So, no."

"Come on" i grinned mischieviously, pinching her hips. "Let's take the risk. I'm sure we can do it. Believe in us, baby."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, gently pushing me back. "No. Period. Now stop disturbing me with your fucking perfect face and let's get ready for bed." She walked to our stuff and grabbed her toilet bag before heading to the bathroom.

I smirked and followed her, closing the door behind us. "Sorry, i didn't know my face bothered you that much" i teased her, beginning to get rid of my clothes.

She looked at me through the mirror and smirked teasingly. "If only you knew all the thing that bothered me in you."

"Oh yeah ? Like what ?" i asked in amusement, making my way to the shower. "Please, share. I'm curious."

"Well, first your smile" she said, looking at me with just one eye opened as she started to remove her make up from the other with a cotton pad.

I chuckled and walked under the shower head, leaving the shower door opened to look at her. "What do you have against my smile ?"

"It's too perfect."

"Ah, i see" i nodded with a snort, glancing at her diverted. "Next ?"

"Your dimples" she grimaced, throwing her pad in the trashcan. "It's too perfect too" she sighed, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly as she filled another cotton with her cleanser. "I don't know if there is a word above perfect but it would fit perfectly to describe your dimples."

I snickered and run my hands in my hair with my eyes closed. "Next ?"

"Your body. It's a sin to be that beautiful and sexy."

I chuckled and wiped my eyes dry to look at her. "Because you find my scars beautiful ?"

The accident had pretty messed up with my body, leaving a nasty scar on my left leg going from my knee to my shin and another big one along my collar bone. I had gained a bunch of other too but luckily, there were more discreet.

"Of course, i found them beautiful" she frowned, coming to the shower and leaning against the doorframe. "It's part of you and who you are. They tell a story about you" she said, watching me with soft eyes. "They show how strong and brave you are. How you didn't give up back then even when you thought it didn't worth it. It's the consequences and marks of a tragic accident, yes, but it's also the reminder of the amazing fighter you are. You proved to everybody and yourself, that no matter what happen, you would raise and move on with your life." She reached for my hand and kissed it, not breaking our eyes contact. "And it reminds me everyday how much every seconds by your side is a blessing. I am so proud of you, Nicole. You're always saying you're the lucky one with me in your life, but i think we can argue about it. I am definitely the luckiest."

I swallowed, feeling the tears in my eyes as i stared at her with fondness. "I think, we're both the luckiest then" i murmured with small smile, letting my head dropped on the wall next to hers.

She grinned with a nod, gently squeezing my hand as we both fell in silence. "I love you" she eventually mouthed, brushing her hand against my jaw.

"I love you" i mouthed back, grabbing her hand and slowly dragging her in the shower with me.

She was still fully dressed but she didn't seem to care as she slowly snuggled in my arms with her face nestled in my chest. I smiled and dropped my cheek on the top of her head, holding her close against me. "See, we can manage to take a shower without fooling around" i whispered playfully.

She snorted and ran her fingers up and down on my back, raising her head up to me. "I just got in and i'm still dressed. Let's see when i'll be all naked."

I chuckled and scrunched my nose up in a grimace. "You're right. Keep your clothe on."

"I think it's for the best, yes" she agreed with a blink. "Although, i think i'm going to still leave you because you're extremely naked, and i'm still unable to resist you."

"You're so weak" i sighed, shaking my head in disapproval.

She giggled and squeezed my ass playfully before stepping back. "When it comes to you, totally. I don't have any shame to admit it."

I grinned wildly and stopped her with my hand on her wrist. "Just wait a second" i said, pulling her back to me. "Thank you for tonight, it was amazing."

"Yes, it was" she confirmed with a small grin. "And you're welcome."

I smiled and tilted my head with a wicked expression. "Can i kiss you or you won't be able to control yourself ?"

"Asshole" she giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Yes, you can kiss me. You better do it actually."

"Oh, i love it when you're bossy" i smirked, leaning to her and closing the gap between our lips.

 

* * *

 

_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

" _No I-I-I-I-I can't be responsible, responsible_ " Laura and I sung along the song completely out of breath but still focus on following the dancers on the screen. We both stopped abruptly with the same pose from the dancers and looked at each other in amusement. " _It ain't my fault !_ " we yelled heartedly in unison.

We immediately burst out of laughing as we kept following the best we could the dancers' moves. The song evenutally came to an end and we didn't lose time to fall on the couch, completely exhausted.

"God i love this song" i breathed out, turning my head to Laura with a huge smile.

She looked at me, laughing and rolled over me, quickly straddling me. "You love the song or the singer ?" she enquired, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Both." I smirked and ran my hand on her thighs, slowly sliding them behind her back as i bent over her. "But you can't blame me Zara Larsson is absolutely dreamy."

She bunched her nose up and sighed in defeat. "I can't argue with you about this."

I chuckled and stole a kiss before leaning back against the backrest. "But you're still my favorite girl, don't worry."

"You better" she beamed, twisting her back towards the TV. "Let's see who's the winner is. It's me !"

"What ?!" i protested, straightening up to look at the TV too. "What's the fuck ?! I danced better than you did !"

She laughed and turned her head to me smugly. "Miss Karnstein, i have to say that you really suck tonight."

I lifted my eyebrows and looked at her in amusement. Okay, tonight wasn't my best night she was right but saying i sucked was a bit too much. I had still beat her on Take Me Out by Franz Ferdinand and Rock N Roll and Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne (yeah, seemed like i could always count on my girl). Rock on.

"I don't suck, i'm just taking it easy. I may be pregnant" i retorted, raising my chin up. "I need to be careful for Charlie."

"Bullshit" she chuckled, shaking her head. "You suck, that's all. And i'm the winner tonight."

"Yeah, yeah if you say so."

"Tell it."

"What ?"

"That i'm the absolut number one Just Dance dancer in the world."

I snorted, rolling my eyes playfully. "Wave is the best damn Just Dance player in the world. You are just ok, Cupcake." She gasped and leaned back, faking to be hurt by bringing a hand on her heart. I snickered and arched an eyebrow. "And you're a terrible actress too."

She chuckled and pushed my head backward before getting off of my laps. "Wave doesn't count, she's a professional dancer. Well, not professional, professional cause she doesn't dance for a living- which is a shame with the talent she's got- but you know, she dances since she's a toddler. I'm sure she was dancing before even walking" she started to ramble, removing the disk from the playstation and glancing around for the box. "I mean it can be possible, right ? Why would we have to walk before dancing ? Why it couldn't be the opposite ? It's like singing. If you really think about it, we sing before talking. Well, not singing, singing but you know babbling and humming and it's a form of singing. Anyway" she said, taking a deep breath. "My point is" she carried on, grabbing the game controller. "That Wave's skills on Just Dance shouldn't count because it's unfair. Like yours doesn't count on Guitar Hero for the singing, cause duh. So, after Wave i'm the second best dancer in this house."

I stared at her, toying with my lips in entertainment. After all these years i was still amazed by her capacity to talk so fast and so much in such a short time. But i needed to stop her tirade before my head would explose.

I stood up and walked to her. "Cupcake."  
  
"What ? You disagree ?" she asked, lifting her brows up. "You can't say i have not a point here. Nicole is a bad dancer and you are good but not as mush as-"

"Shut up" i shushed her, placing the palm of my hand on her mouth. "Finally" i sighed in relief, briefly closing my eyes.

She yanked my hand away and glared at me. "Rude."

I chuckled and dragged her against me by bringing my hands on her lower back. "Don't take it wrong Cupcake, but it's definitely too late for one of your long speech."

"Sorry" she mumbled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Anyway, what do you want to do now ?"

I shrugged and slowly rocked from side to side. "Bed ?"

"Mmokay" she agreed, kissing me tenderly.

We quickly got ready for bed and soon found ourselves leaving the bathroom side by side. I yawned and made my way to our bedroom but quickly furrowed my brows when i saw Laura heading towards Nicole and Waverly's bedroom.

"Uhm Cupcake, our bedroom is this way" i said, pointing at our door in confusion.

"I know" she chuckled, pushing their bedroom's door. "But i want to sleep in their bed tonight."

I lifted my eyebrows and snickered. It was a first. "And why's that ?"

"Because they have a better mattress than us ? And because ours is shitty and i'm fed up to wake every morning with my back aching. That's being said, we need to change it."

I grimaced and faked a shiver. "You sound like a old lady by speaking about bed and back pain."

She giggled and looked at me mischieviously. "Come on, don't pretend you don't dream about their bed too. Big, fluffly, cloudy bed and pillows. And i even saw Wave changing the sheets this morning before they left. Which means soft fresh smelling sheets" she sing sung, sinking progressively in their bedroom.

I tilted my head and nipped at my lip in reflexion. It was true they had a bed made straight from Heaven. And it was always a delight to get surrounded by the smell of fresh sheets. We had to changed ours by the way.

Anyway, fuck it, they weren't here to see it after all.

I smirked and quickly joined her, grabbing her hand on my way. "Come on, let's go take a trip on Paradise City."

She squealed in excitement and squeezed my hand, leading us to the bed with eagerness. We both jumped on it and released a deep breath of relief, sinking in this wonderful mattress.

"I have to say you've got a perfect idea there, Cupcake" i said, smelling the sheet with a dreamy smile.

"I know" she nodded, rolling up and sliding under the comforter. "Come on" she said, patting the place next to her.

I grinned and shifted next to her, closing my eyes in pure bliss once settled on my back. "I understand now why Cooper is always sleeping in their room."

"Yeah" she chuckled, scooting closer to me and throwing a leg between mine. "Do you think we'll have to find a place bigger when Charlie'll be here ?" she whispered, nestling her head in my neck as her hand sneaked on my tummy under my shirt.

I shook my head, starting to play softly with her hair. "No don't worry. I already talked about it with Nicole and she said we could use the spare room."

And i was happy and relieved by her proposition cause i really loved this apartment and it would have really upsetting to have to find another apartment. Sure it wasn't a huge place but it was still big enough and it was cosy. Besides, the spare room would be perfect for the baby room. We'll just have to find a solution when we would receive some guests. But the couches were pretty comfortable, so it wasn't a big issue.

"Perfect. We should paint the room in yellow, just like the sun" she mumbled sleepily.

I chuckled and buried my nose in her hair, taking a deep breath. "Whatever you want, Cupcake."

"Awesome."

"Laura ?"

"Mmh ?" she barely murmured against my skin.

I smiled softly and dropped a kiss on her forehead, holding closer to me. "You're the best Just Dance dancer in the world."

I felt her lips spreading into a smile as she hummed in contentment. "Told you."

I snorted with an eyeroll. "Goodnight, Cupcake."

"'Night Carm. Night Charlie" she added, stroking lazily my belly.

I grinned and filled my belly with air. One less day to wait and one more to get closer from the result.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) The next one will be the rest of the weekend and the good news is that you won't have to wait too long for the update ! 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading guys and have a nice rest of your day :)


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

  
_**Laura - POV :** _

 

How a bed could be so fantastic ?

Seriously guys, i had the best night in a while. This mattress felt like a cloud. Well, how i pictured a cloud could be at least. In other words, soft, fluffy, light and simply wonderful. And those sheets ?! Amazing. Wave was always so picky about bed sheet, caring about the material and all, and i was usually confused about it but now i finally understood her point.

I would definitely go shopping for new bedding with her from now on.

I smiled dreamily and took a deep breath, slowly opening my eyes. I couldn't sleep all day unfortunately. I glanced at the clock on the bedside and instantly lifted my eyebrows taken aback. "Holy Hufflepuff !" i whispered, firmly blinking my eyes before looking back again.

Nope, i hadn't dreamt. It was already past 12am. This bed was definitely a sleepy trap.

I chuckled and turned my head to Carmilla who was still asleep, spread in a mess of limbs. I rolled over her and climbed half on her back, placing a gentle kiss on her jaw. "Baby, wake up" i murmured, continuing my trade of kisses along her jaw, cheek and finally hairline.

She growled and buried her face further in the pillow, sliding her arms under her it. "Go away."

"It's not very nice of you to say that, you know" i teased her, stopping my kisses and dropping my head just next to hers. "It's already 12am."

"Mmh, and ?" she mumbled, briefly opening an eye to peek at me. "We're Sunday. No work, no obligations, just you and me and this amazing mattress. We should take advantage while we still can. Now go back to sleep, Cupcake" she muttered, patting my head blindly and gently closing my eyelids. "Sleep."

I giggled and grabbed her hand, keeping it in mine as i scooted closer to her. She was right, i could use a lazy morning after all. I stopped to move when our noses were almost touching and placed our hands between our chests, finally closing my eyes again.

Okay, go back to sleep Hollis.

I waited a little but quickly reopened my eyes wide, feeling definitely too restless to sleep again. The thing was that once i was awake, i wasn't really able to go back to sleep. I was too full of energy.

I sighed and stared at Carm, wondering if she had already drifted back to sleep. I could still let her alone and go to the kitchen to get the breakfast ready or take Cooper out, cause he would probably need to by now, but at the same time i didn't want to leave the comfort of this nestle.

"Cupcake, sleep" she groaned, keeping her eyes closed.

I bunched my nose up with a pout. "But i'm not tired anymore."

"Good for you. But it's not the case for me and Charlie. So if you decide to stay with us you better stop fidgeting and go back to sleep or otherwise make yourself useful by making the breakfast" she suggested, a small smirk spreading on her lips.

I rolled my eyes playfully, gently brushing her hair back from her face. "I'm not your maid, Carm."

"No, you're my girlfriend and it's what girlfriend do for the other."

I snorted and shook my head in amusement. "First, i don't know why i would be the one to make the breakfast for the other. And secondly, i don't like when you call me your girlfriend."

"What ?" she frowned, finally opening her eyes sleepily.

I shrugged and twirled one of her lock of hair around my finger absentmindly. "Girlfriend is not enough anymore. I mean we're together for more than five years now, girlfriend is usually used when you just at the start of the relationship. You know, to make a relationship official and all, after dating for a while. But we're more than just girlfriends, and i know i probably sound stupid right now but we should find another word to describe us. You know, together, as a couple. Something stronger than simply girlfriends. Don't you think ?" i finished, blushing a little as i finally realized i was indeed ridiculous.

But i couldn't help it, it bothered me for a while now.

She stared at me in entertainment and softly pushed some hair behind my ear. "I didn't know it was a problem for you, Cupcake. But if it what you need, let's find something else. What are your suggestions ?"

I beamed relieved and propped myself on one of my elbows, dropping my cheek in my hand. "Well, we can't obviously say wife cause we're not married. But we can use partner. Or lover, soulmate, i don't know, something like this."

"Nah" she shook her head with a small grimace. "Partner is too formal and it sounds too old. You know, like we were already 40 or something like that. And lover and soulmate are not serious enough" she said, lifting herself slightly up and moving the pillow under her chest. "Well, soulmates is serious but you know it's like girlfriends, it looks like we're just two lovers head over heels about each other because we are on the start of the relationship and it's all magic and all."

"Crap, you're right."

"We can still pretend to be married if you want. I don't think people are going to check if it's actually true or not anyway."

"Mmh, i like this idea" i grinned with a satisfied nod. "Let's do this."

She snickered and arched an eyebrow. "Are you feeling better now ?"

"Definitely" i chuckled, leaning to her and kissing her tenderly. "Thanks."

"Anytime" she smiled, nuzzling her nose back in the pillow and releasing a deep moan. "I'm in love with this bed."

I giggled and lifted my eyebrows up and down, snuggling further into the comforter. "Yeah, we should buy the same. Or" i said, slowly narrowing my eyes mischieviously. "We could borrow it. Like indefinitely."

"It's called stealing in this case, Cutie" she stated in amusement. "But what do you mean, anyway ?"

"Ok, i know it's going to sound crazy" i started in a whisper, shifting closer to her face. "But we could switch our mattress with their before they come back from New York. And yes, they're going to notice something had changed with their bed _but_ , it's so unbelievable, that they would never suspect us to have their actual mat."

I was aware it was a crazy and stupid idea, but this bed was something to go mad for. I swear on Dumbledore's life.

She stared at me with squinted eyes, a devil smirk slowly appearing on her mouth. "Well, well, well, i'm impressed Cupcake. This is a bad and sneaky idea, just like i love them."

I laughed and lifted my eyebrows in excitement. "Yeah, you're in ?"

"Absolutely. Can we steal the sheets and the pillows too ?" she questionned, squeezing the pillow against her chest.

I grimaced, shaking my head sadly. "Unfortunately, no. They would notice right away it's us. But don't worry, i'm bringing Wave with me as soon as i'll go shopping for new sheets."

"Great" she smiled, sitting up and running a hand in her hair. "Do you know when they come back ?"

"Wave told me they've planned to have lunch with Wynonna and they'll take the train after. But they need to take Dylan back home too, so i guess we have still some time ahead."

"Perfect. Come on, then" she said as she crawled out of bed with her hand hold out. "Charlie and I are starving."

"You're always starving" i chuckled, grabbing her hand and jumping from the bed. "See you later buddy" i said, patting the bed with a wicked smile.

 

* * *

 

_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

"Ok, nothing to report" Wynonna exclaimed, coming back from Alice's room with her glass of wine in her hand. "They're not playing doctors. Yet" she added in amusement.

I laughed with a small headshake and stood up. "Don't worry, Dylan is a gentleman" i reassured her playfully, starting to clear the table.

"Oh, i'm actually more worried about Alice than Dylan" she retorted, lifting her eyebrow up and down. "Anyway, where are Doc and Haugthstuff ?" she asked, looking around with a frown.

"Henry wanted to show something to Nicole in his office" i replied, bending over the table to grab a plate. "It really seems to be better with you two" i noted with a smile, watching her pleased.

She smiled a little and blinked, reaching for the glasses. "It's slowly getting better, yes. But i won't lie, it's still hard for me when we're outside, surrounded by other women." She made her way to the kitchen and placed everything on the kitchen island. "I swear i'm paranoid Wave. I think he wants to fuck every girls around."

I winced and began to empty the plates in the trash. "I guess it's normal, Hun'. It's still fresh. You need time before everything goes back like it used to be."

"Yeah, you're probably right" she sighed, opening the dishwasher. "Noooo" she immediately whined, faking a small cry. "Why ?"

"What ?" i enquired in amusement, turning my head to her.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and nodded towards the dishwasher. I frowned curious and glanced at it, quickly chuckling as i finally understood her reaction. It apparently needed to be emptied.

I seriously think it was the most common reaction when it came to this chore.

"Fuck it, i'll do it later" she said, snapping the door close with her heel. "Coffee ?"

I snickered and nodded, hopping on the counter. "Yes, please."

She grabbed two mugs and started to fill them, soon putting the coffe pot back down. "Did you take a decision about dad ?" she suddenly asked, eyeing me carefully.

I stiffened, staring at her a bit taken aback. I should have guess she would eventually bring the subject on the table. And to be honest, i had spent the whole week doing all my possible to ignore it. I had still not say a thing to Nicole or anyone, i still didn't know what to do and i just didn't want to think about it.

"Not yet" i shook my head, reaching for my mug. "But i honestly don't think i'm going to go. I don't want to see him."

She sighed and leaned her hips against the counter, bringing her mug to her mouth. "I understand, i really do Babygirl. But like i already told you, i don't want for you to have any regrets once it'll be too late."

"And i won't" i said with a deep breath. "I cut him off years ago, and i'm perfectly fine with that. I don't miss him, i don't care about what he became and i certainly don't want to give him a second chance because he's dying. Am i unfair ? Perhaps, but i can't find myself being able to forgive him."

"I told you it wasn't about forgiveness, Wave. It's just about saying the things you crave to tell him before he's gone."

"Fine, let's say you're right. I would still have to see him and i don't want to give him this satisfaction."

"You can still write him a letter ?" she proposed, opening a cupboard and getting out a jar of Nutella with an enthusiasmic smile. "Hey, there."

I frowned at her in confusion and chuckled. "What are you doing ?"

"Getting dessert" she shrugged in amusement, already sinking her finger in the jar. "Mmmh" she moaned in pleasure as she brought her finger in her mouth, slowly closing her eyes.

Okay, i was really feeling like i was watching a porn right now.

"We already got dessert" i retorted, watching her teasingly.

She reopened her eyes and glared at me playfully. "Fine, it's my medication. And don't try to change the subject" she added, taking another bite with her eyebrows up.

I rolled my eyes with a little groan and took a sip of my coffee. Worth the try anyway, i'd almost thought it had worked for a second. I put my mug down with a sigh and hopped off the counter. "I don't want to write him a letter either. And why are you so pushy anyway ?" i questionned, opening the dishwasher. I needed to occupy myself if we were having this conversation. "It's not like you care about him too. He's been awful with you too, and you barely talked to him since your wedding" i reminded her, starting to put the plates away.

"I told you, i don't want to have any regrets."

"And what are you going to say to him exactly ?" i asked, turning my head to her. "That he's an alcoholic and homophobic asshole as well as an awful and abusive father ?"

"Yeah, something like that" she confirmed with a light nod, licking her finger. "And tell him he shouldn't have blame you for Willa's death too, cause the accident wasn't your damn fault. You were the one driving yes, but you didn't crash the car in purpose. Yes, Willa died" she said, her voice getting weaker. "But you got hurt too. You've been in coma for one fucking month, and he should have been by your side rather than being at the bar, drinking his pain away and blaming you for everything."

I took a deep breath and nodded a little, reaching for some glasses. "I don't think it's necessary to remind him all of this. He perfectly knows all the things he's done to us. What is done is done, we can't go back. And i don't want to live in the past, i just want to move forward Wynonna."

"And it's the same for me. And yes, he's certainly already aware he's been a shithead with us, but i want him to hear it from my mouth one last time. I want to do it for mom, Willa, you and me. And i want to show him that in spite of all the shits he put us through and told us, we still managed to find happiness and build lives he always told us we wouldn't been capable of or wouldn't deserve."

I swallowed, looking at her with teary eyes. She was right, besides being physically violent he had also spent his time to be nothing but disdainful and mean with us, especially with my mom and Wynonna. I remembered him telling her once that she wouldn't be capable of anything in her life and that she would end up on the street as a drug addict slut. 

What a bastard.

"Ah, there you are" Henry suddenly said as he walked in the kitchen with Nicole by his side.

"Hey, are you ok ?" Nicole immediately asked, looking at me worried.

I quickly nod, swallowing my tears back and smiled a little. "Yeah, we were jus-"

"Talking about our father and what i'll plan to tell him, you know" Wynonna said wih a small shrug, still eating her Nutella, not a bit aware of the thing she had just done. "I don't know what your opinion on the situation Haughtstuff, but what would you do if you were in our places ?" she asked, turning her attention to her in expectation.

I watched Wynonna in disbielief and quickly felt my face flushing red when i noticed Nicole looking at the both of us in confusion. I had two solutions now. Letting Wynonna revealing the truth, or finding a quick way out to avoid this conversation before things turned bad for me.

"What situation ?" she asked with furrowed brows.

Wynonna frowned and tilted her head, her finger in her mouth. "You-"

I glanced at my mug on the counter and quickly knocked it _'accidently'_  on me, spreading all the coffee on myself. "Shit !"

Yes, i know, i know, i know i had chose to be a coward but i swear i was going to tell her the truth really soon. Just not now, not like this. I wanted for her to learn from me and not from Wynonna.

My distraction seemed to work as they all turned their attention on me, starting to laugh a little. "Are you ok ?" Nicole asked, looking at my top in amusement.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, faking to be upset. "It's not funny, guys" i whined, glancing down at my top and jeans as i reached for the dishtowel.

"Moooom" Alice yelled out, running towards us with Dylan on his toes. "Can we go play out-" she suddenly stopped herself and looked at the jar in Wynonna's hand with huge opened eyes. "-side. Can i have some ?" she asked with a toothy grin, bouncing on her feet. "Please, please, please."

Like mother, like daughter. I really needed to thank Alice for this unexpected distraction though.

Wynonna grinned mischieviously and glanced at me quickly, before arching an eyebrow to Alice. "You already had dessert, Midget."

I snickered, swiftly yanking the jar from Wy's hand and holding it to Alice. "Here, Sweety."

"Awesome, thanks Auntie Wave !" she exclaimed as Wynonna glared at me.

"What ?" i said, looking at her teasingly. "She needs her medication too. Anyway, i need to get change" i said, turning my head to Nicole who had now Dylan snuggled against her with his head rested against her hips and his arms wrapped around her legs. I grinned, looking at them in adoration and raised an eyebrow. "You are both daring to cuddle without me ?"

They both chuckled and Nicole looked at me playfully. "Jealous ?"

"Yes, absolutely" i confirmed in amusement. "When i'm clean again, the both of you better give me the best hug of your life" i told them before heading out of the room, relieved to have escaped at this almost fiasco.

But i was feeling guilty right now, and i really had to tell everything to Nicole.

 

* * *

 

** _Laura - POV :_ **

 

"Okay, one, two-" Carm started to count from across the bed, slowly lifting the mattress up. "Three."

"No, wait !" i stopped her, quickly slapping my hands on the mattress to lower it back on the bed.

"What's the matter ?" she asked with a frown.

"We shouldn't do it like this. We should first lift it upright and then slide it to our room. We're never going to go through the door and the hallway if we carry it like this."

She squinted her eyes, glancing at the door and then at the mat. "Mmh, i guess you're right. Come on" she said, nodding towards the top of the bed.

I nodded and grasped the mat back once placed correctly. "Ready ?"

"Yep" she replied, already lifting it up.

I opened my eyes big surprised by her sudden movement, and quickly held it up, slowly lifting it upright. "Crap, wait stop !" i exclaimed once again, stopping midway.

"What again ?" she sighed, supporting the mat with her shoulder as she looked at me irritated.

"We need to move it on the floor first, otherwise it won't work."

"It's the same, we'll put it down at the end of the bed. Come on" she said, resuming the lift in determination.

"No, it'll be easier if we're doing it now" i protested, pushing the mattress back down with a frown. "Carmilla, stop."

She groaned, dropping the mat back on her shoulder and locked her jaw, throwing me an annoyed stare. "It's exactly the same, Laura. We did it like this for ours."

"No, it's not" i replied, mirroring her expression.

Alright, we were so not ready to open a moving company together. Not that it was my actual plan, but you know, we never know in life. Anyway, today it seemed we were just two clumsy idiots, unable to agree on how we should move furniture and keeping arguing to know who had right.

It had started with our bed, when we had decided to remove our mattress first to make room for Nicole and Wave's one. It had taken us more than thirty minutes to finally bring our mattress on the other bedroom while it was just the next room... But whatever, we hadn't really the same way to see things. She didn't care to do the stuff messily, she just wanted to rush and get done the sooner as possible. Whereas for my part, i was more organized and wanted to make things carefully and methodotically.

So yeah, seemed we would not finish the switch anytime soon.

"Fine" she growled, stepping back and letting the mat slamming loudly back on the bed case.

I jumped in surprise and immediately scowled at her. "Hey, be careful !"

She mumbled something i wasn't able to hear properly and gestured for me to go away with her hand as she bent over the mat. "Move."

"Why no- ah, Carm !" i squealed a little when she started to push the mattress towards me. I stepped back and frowned. "What are you doing ?"

"Moving this fucking mat on the floor like your highness just requested" she replied sarcastically, straightening once the mat touched the floor, leaned againt the bed case.

"Your highness ?"

She smirked and walked over my side. "What ? You prefer to be called a pain in the ass ?" she teased me, grasping the mat and pulling it upright.

I glared at her playfully and shuffled to the other side of the mat. " _You_ are the pain in the ass."

"It takes one to know one" she retorted, looking at me in amusement.

I rolled my eyes amused and began to slide the mat on the floor towards the door. She didn't move though, blocking all my attempts by staying motionless on the other side. "Carm, what are you doing ?" i chuckled, pushing harder. What wasn't really easy. The mattress was first, taller than me, and secondly, way much heavier than Carm and I's one. She laughed and started to push it back playfully on my direction. "Stop it !" i squealed through my laugh, trying desperately to keep my balance as she began to shake the mat.

"Be careful Cupcake a storm is coming !"

I laughed harder and suddenly let go of the mat, jumping backwards.

What what i thought was a good idea, turned out to be a horrible decision in less than a second. Carm who apparently didn't expect my sudden release, lost her balance and fell straight on the bed case, luckily with the mattress under her body. Although, the bed didn't get so much luck as one of side of the frame instantly broke under the strong impact.

"Holy Crap" i breathed, slamming a hand on my mouth.

"Son of a bitch !" Carm half whined, half growl, turning around to look at me. "Why did you let go ?!"

"I-i don't know ! I thought it was a good idea !"

"It was definitely not a good idea."

"I know, i know, i'm sorry" i winced, quickly joing her and kneeling down in worry. "Are you ok ?"

"Yeah, yeah" she groaned, pushing herself up and looking at the bed with a grimace. "Fuck."

I looked down at the damage too and swallowed. "We're screwed."

"Totally."

"Wave is going to kill us."

"Definitely."

I gulped and ran a hand on my hair and face. Hopefully, the frame wasn't too broken and we could find a way to fix it. "Ok, get up" i said as i helped her to stand up before pushing the mat out from above the frame. "Damn" i sighed, noticing it was worst than i had expected. I turned my head to Carm and wrinkled my nose up. "What we're supposed to do now ?"

"I don't know" she exhaled, scratching her head. "Packing our things and run away ?"

I bit my lip in amusement and glared at her, gently shoving her away. "This is serious, Carmilla" i said, trying to hold my chuckle.

"Oh but i'm deeply serious, Cupcake" she laughed, looking at me playfully.

I rolled my eyes and turned my head back to the bed with a pout. All i wanted was just a freaking good mattress. And now, not only we couldn't have it but we had to find also a solution for their broken bed.

"We can say this is Cooper" Carm suddenly proposed.

I furrowed my brows and glanced at her in surprise. "Cooper ?"

"Yeah, think about it. Cooper is always getting away perfectly fine with all his bullshits. We could just put the mattress back on the frame, find a stupid story to explain how he could have possibly break the bed and we're safe and out of trouble. We both know Wave or Nicole won't dare to be mad at him for it, he got them wrapped around his finger."

I stared at her a bit dumbfounded. It wasn't a bad idea, she was right they wouldn't be too mad at him... But i would feel too much guilty to put the blame on my boy. For once he hadn't even done something stupid.

"No, we can't."

"Why ? Come on, it's a perfect alibi."

"I said no" i repeated, shaking my head. "We have to find another excus. And you should be ashamed of yourself just by suggesting this."

She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Fine. Do you have any better idea then ?"

"No, but i'll find one. What time is it anyway ?" i enquired, looking at my watch. Wave had texted me during the last hour telling me they would take the next train and then bring Dylan back to his home. So technically, we had still some time, but not too much either. "Ok, we still have almost two hours to find a solution."

"Yeah, we're fucked."

I puffed my cheeks and bit my lip nervously. Come on Hollis, think, think, think, thin- "Brain blast !" i suddenly exclaimed, opening my eyes wide. "I've got the perfect idea !"

She looked at me startled and slowly began to laugh mockingly. "Oh my God, did you just do the thing the nerd was doing in this cartoon ?"

"Shut up" i chuckled, pushing her away. "It's called Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius and for your information he's not a nerd, he's a genius." And believe it or not, doing this weird thing was always working during crisis when i needed to think fast. "Anyway" i started, heading out of the room towards the kitchen. "Here's the plan. First, we need some glue. Strong one. We're going to glue the pieces together, way enough to be able to put the mattress back on it. Then" i said, glancing back at her with my index raised up. "When they finally here, we need to follow them in their room" i explained, opening one of the drawer. "And here, we have to find a way to push them both on the bed at the same time. And boom !" i burst out, opening my arms wildly. "Bed broken, but they'll think it's their fault !"

She stared at in shock and quickly cupped my cheek, shaking her head in awe. "You're a fucking genius, Cupcake."

I beamed and grabbed her wrists. "Yeah ?"

"Absolutely." She rapidly kissed me and released me, opening another drawer. "Come on, let's find the damn glue."

 

* * *

 

_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

"What do you think they were up to while we weren't there ?" i asked to Nicole as we arrived in front of the apartment door.

She looked at me in amusement and arched an eyebrow, taking out her keys from her pocket. "Are you sure you really want to know ?"

I scrunched my nose and giggled, shaking my head. "You're right. The less we know, the better."

"Definitely" she snickered, opening the door and stepping aside to let me come in first.

I grinned and stopped to drop a kiss on her cheek as i made my way inside. Cooper was the first one to welcome us, greeting us excitedly. "Hello, my baby" i cheered, bending over him and trying to hug him the best i could in spite of his squirming. I yelped as he knocked me down and quickly started to chuckle, closing my eyes and mouth while he began to lick my face. "Cooper, stop !" i giggled, pushing him away. He stepped back and turned his attention to Nicole, already jumping on her with glee.

"Oh yes, come here my little boy" she greeted him, petting him affectionately.

I chuckled and stood up, glancing around for Laura and Carm. "Someone's home ?" i asked, finally noticing the smell of baked chocolate around the house.

"Here" Laura replied, coming from the kitchen with a grin.

"You've been baking ?" i beamed, lifting my brows up.

"Mmh, i made some brownies."

"I love you Hollis" Nicole immediately replied, looking at her in delight.

She chuckled and nodded towards our bag. "How was your weekend ?"

"Awesome" Nicole replied with a huge grin. "Dylan had stars in his eyes during the whole game. The Knicks won and i gained seven breakfast in bed" she remined me, looking at me teasingly.

I rolled my eyes amused and grabbed our bag before making my way to our room. "I'm still thinking it's a tie."

"You lost, just get over it" she chuckled as she followed me.

"You guys made another bet ?" Laura asked in amusement, walking right behind us.

"Of course, they did" Carm suddenly said, coming from the bathroom with a smirk.

I looked at her amused and came inside our bedroom, stopping slowly with a grimace. Something was strange. It smelled odd. Almost like something chemical. "Is it me or it smells weird ?"

"Yeah, you're right it smells like paint or something like that" Nicole said, sniffing around with furrowed brows.

I turned to Laura and Carm in confusion. They both frowned at us and then shared a glance. "Do you smell something, Cupcake ?"

"No, apart from the brownies of course" Laura chuckled, looking back at me with her eyebrows up. "Anyway !" she exclaimed, coming to us with Carm. "We miss you guys" she said, putting the bag away from my grasp and quickly wrapping her arms around my waist, starting to led us towards the bed.

"Yeah, next time we're coming with you" Carm declared, doing the same thing with Nicole.

"You don't even like basketball" Nicole chuckled as she hugged her back.

I giggled and brought my arms around Laura. "We have Alice the next weekend by the way" i announced as we all dropped on the bed.

"And maybe Dylan on Saturday too" Nicole added with a huge grin. "The both of them get along pretty well this afternoon. Right, babe ?"

"Mmh" i acquiesced with a smile.

"What's the fuck" Carm suddenly breathed, staring at Laura in awe.

"I-i don't know" she murmured back, looking as surprised as her. "I don't understand."

"Understand what ?" Nicole asked in amusement as she began to play with Carm's hair.

"Yeah, what are you talking about ?" i enquired with a frown.

"Nothing !" Laura exclaimed, sitting up all of sudden but staying on me with her thighs straddling my hips. "I won over Carm at Just Dance last night !" she announced with a proud smile, holding her hand out for a high five.

I giggled and slapped her hand. "Well done, Sweety."

"So, it's what you did while we weren't there ?" Nicole said in amusement. "I would have never thought about this one."

"The Cupcake wanted to play a game" Carm responded, rolling her eyes teasingly as she straightened up too, mirroring Laura's position on Nicole's hips.

Laura shrugged with a smile as Nicole lifted Carm's tshirt, revealing her belly and scratching it from the tip of her finger. "How's doing our little Charlie ?"

"Good, i think" she grinned, filling her stomach with air. "They liked a lot the brownies, actually."

I chuckled and poked her belly playfully. "Oh i'm sure, they do."

"It's hard to not love Laura's ones anyway" Nicole commented, folding her arms behind her head with a grin.

Laura beamed and started to tickle my belly absentdmindly while Carm looked at Nicole and I with a smirk. "So, how it was to play mommies with Dylan ?"

I snickered and flipped her off before turning my head to Nicole with a grin. She looked back at me in enjoyment and shrugged. "It was really great."

We'd had a great weekend with Dylan, she was absolutely right. The amount of pictures in my phone could definitely confirm it. If we hadn't already been totally under the charm of the boy before, it was a sure thing now. He was so cute, and really smart and funny. Both Nicole and I'd had a blast with him, there was no doubt.

"I agree" i smiled, watching Carm and Laura back. "But to get things clear, we didn't play mommies. We are like big sisters, if you prefer."

"And when do we have the pleasure to meet him ?" Laura asked with eagerness.

"Told you, maybe he's coming on the next Saturday after the practice" Nicole grinned. "He's excited to meet you guys. And you absolutely need to bake for him, cause i may have talked about your talent and he's a big lover of cookies just like you."

"Really ?" she beamed, biting her lip. "Ok, i already love him."

"Look" i giggled as i arched my back and lifted my asss up to grab my phone in my back pocket. "We took some pictures." I quickly scrolled through my phone and showed them one of the pictures i had taken during the morning when we were at Central Park. He was wearing his blue beanie and was grinning at the camera toothily. "Is he not absolutely adorable ?"

They both watched the picture, Carm scrunching lightly her nose with a smile as Laura awed. "He's too cute."

"Told you" i grinned, swiping for another picture this time the one we had taken during the game. "Look, the three of us together."

"You're disgustingly adorable" Carm commented with a teasing smirk.

Nicole chuckled while Laura looked at me in amusement. "How many pictures did you take actually ?"

"Way too much" Nicole sighed playfully. "I swore at the end we just wanted to grab her phone and throw it away."

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle and slapped her shoulder. "Shush." Ok, maybe i had been a little overjoyed at the idea to take photos of us and had snapped picture everytime i could. But what can i say, i couldn't help myself when i had two adorable humans by my side. "Anyway, i need to pee and i'm starving" i announced, dropping my phone on my side and gently slapping Laura's ass. "Off you go."

She let herself fall on Carm and Nicole and i rolled out of the bed, making my way outside the room. I stopped at the door though and sniffed once again, really puzzled. It definitely smelled something else than brownies in here, i wasn't dreaming. I took a look around and didn't notice something unuasual. Weird.

Anyway, i needed to pee. Quick.

 

* * *

 

"What are you doing ?" Nicole asked as she closed the door of our room and made her way to the bed.

"Christmas shopping" i grinned, quickly closing my laptop and putting it down on the floor before she could see anything.

Christmas was just a bit more than two weeks away and it was finally time to start shopping for presents. My favorite things during the holidays to be honest. First, I loved searching the perfect gift and see the face of surprise and pleasure on the person. And secondly, it was an occasion for me to spend money without having to feel guilty about anything.

So yeah, i loved Christmas shopping.

"It was just a question of time now" she sighed teasingly, falling on the bed and rolling over me. "Did you find something yet ?"

I ran a hand in her hair and shook my head. "I just got started. I'm in the process of gathering my ideas for now."

She snorted and nodded. "Alright. And what do you want for Christmas ?" she enquired, tilting her head with a mischievious smile. "Apart from me, of course."

I giggled and slowly climbed on her, sliding both of my hand on her cheeks. "I'm sure you're going to find something awesome as usual."

"You're not helping me here" she chuckled, sneaking her hands on my back.

"Sorry, not sorry baby."

She rolled her eyes in amusement and kissed me tenderly. "Hey, can i ask you a question ?" she mumbled as she dropped her head back on the pillow.

"Mmh, sure" i smiled, softly running my finger on her face. "What is it ?"

"Earlier, when we were at Wynonna's, she said something about your dad" she started, staring at me carefully. "About talking with him and a situation."

I swallowed, nodding a little. Truthfully, i hadn't planned to tell her tonight but i couldn't just bail one more time. It was finally time to say everything. Hopefully, she wouldn't be too upset at me...

I took a deep breath and sat up, leaving my hands on her waist. "I need to talk to- Oh my God !" i exclaimed in fear as the left side of the bed suddenly broke under us. I tightened my grasp on Nicole's shirt and stared at her horrified.

She stared back with wide eyes and slowly sat up. "What's the hell had just happened ?!" she blurted out, bending over to look at the bed.

"I-i don't fucking know" i gulped, still a bit stunned.

It had just happened in a blink of an eye. I'm sure it was a sign from the Universe, telling me i shouldn't tell Nicole about my father. Yeah, definitely. I couldn't find another explanation of this sudden event.

"Come on, get up" she said, crawling out of the bed. She waited for me to come next to her and grabbed the mattress, lifting it up to look at the damage. "How does it look ?"

"Bad" i grimaced, squatting down to get a closer look. "It looks broken."

"Shit" she cursed, pushing the mattress away and crounching next to me. "It's strange that it just broke just like- wait, what is this" she muttered, holding her hand out to touch the frame. She patted what seemed like a weird transparent, sticky substance and brought her fingers to her nose with furrowed brows. "Smell" she said, bringing her hand under my nose.

I frowned, sniffing her fingers and lifted my eyebrows in suprise. "Oh my God, it smells exactly what i was talking about !" I smelled again and gasped. "Wait, it smells like glue."

"Yeah, definitely" she confirmed, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

We watched each other for a moment in silent but eventually opened our eyes wide.

"No, it can't be possible. They couldn't."

I locked my jaw and inhaled deeply. "We're talking about Laura and Carmilla, babe. They're capable of anything." That's why they had acted so weird tonight. I didn't know how they had possibly managed to break our bed but i was going to find out. Right now. "Come on" i said, standing back up and heading towards the door.

"I can't believe they broke our bed" Nicole snickered with a headshake, following me.

I frowned and turned my head to her. "You find this funny ?"

"Yeah, a bit" she chuckled with a light shrug. "Especially the thing with the glue. I'm really curious to see how they did their business and how they thought we wouldn't noticed it." I looked at her skeptical, not feeling that amused by it. I loved that bed. "Come on" she said, showing the bed with her hand in amusement. "You can't tell this is not funny."

I rolled my eyes and smiled a little. Okay, maybe it was a little funny yes. But it wasn't changing the fact i would have my revenge. "I'm still going to kill them."

"Be my guests" she laughed, walking towards their bedroom. "What do you have in mind ?"

I squinted at their door and played with my lips in deep reflexion. I could play nasty by jumping on their bed until it got broken too or damaging their bedroom like a fucking tornado. Or i could play savage by hitting them with pillows to death (well, not really death death but you got the thing). "Savage or nasty ?" i proposed to Nicole in a whisper.

She narrowed her eyes too with a smirk. "We can do both, right ? What were you thinking about ?"

I smiled slyly and nipped at my lip. I liked the way she was thinking. "Well, i thought we could ruin their room, break their bed too and kill them with pillows."

She grinned mischieviously and arched an eyebrow. "What are we waiting for ?"

I giggled and stepped to their door in excitement. Another war was going to take place. Be ready, bitches !

I grabbed the handle and pushed the door with my foot, ready for the first battle. The door started to open slightly but quickly closed again to my face, a loud noise suddenly coming from their room. "What's the fuck ?"

"What happened ?" Nicole frowned, coming by my side.

"They fucking blocked the door" i said in disbielief.

"The bastards, they knew we were coming" she chuckled, starting to push the door with her shoulder.

I shook my head, beginning to laugh and punched the door with my fists. "I don't know how you managed to block your door or break our bed, but i swear to my life i'm going to find out and you're both going to die ! Painfully !"

"We're not afraid !" Laura suddenly yelled from the other side of the door.

"And you can't kill us, think about Charlie !" Carm added.

I raised my eyebrows and locked my jaw in amusement, turning my head to Nicole. She glanced at me wickedly and stopped pushing. "I saw Laura's laptop in the living room earlier" she murmured. "And we can steal their wallets and stuffs. I mean they'll both need it eventually."

Oh my God, she was the fucking devil. But i freaking love this idea.

I smiled maliciously and nodded, grabbing her hand. "Come on, let's have our revenge baby."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh, a war is coming ! Wayhaught vs Hollstein, let's see who's going to win this one :p


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

  
**_Carmilla - POV :_ **

 

Okay, so it seemed Laura and I had put ourselves in a pretty big shit yesterday. Especially last night. But we had panicked hearing Wave screaming and we had thought on the moment it would be a good idea to push our desk and everything we could find against the door. You know, to prevent them to come inside. But by doing this, we had stupidly trapped ourselves in our room and we were now Monday morning and Laura had to leave for work.

One thing was sure, we were really scared of the payback. They hadn't insisted on the door last night, which meant they had certainly found another way to get a revenge. And it didn't smell good at all.

"Do you think they're still asleep ?" she whispered as we both grabbed the desk to move it away from the door.

"I don't know" i murmured, lifting it up and stepping backward. It was a first for me to be awake on a Monday morning at fucking 6.30am, but i couldn't let Laura face the dragon alone. "But yeah, probably. Wave has school, no ?"

She scrunched her nose up and sighed. "Crap. Yes, she does."

I grimaced too and put the desk down quietly. "Ok, go take your shower and i'm taking care of her."

"Sure ?"

"Yes, don't worry." I opened the door and peeked in the hallway through the door. "Ok, all clear. Go, go, go" i whispered, waving for her to leave fast.

She nodded and started to walk out but suddenly turned around. "Wait. Whatever happens" she said, placing her hands on my shoulders with a serious look. "I love you."

I snickered and cupped her cheeks in amusement. "I love you too, Cupcake. Now, go."

She grinned and quickly pecked my lips before running to the bathroom on her tip toes. I watched her with endearment and silently made my way to the kitchen, listening to any suspect noises while glancing around attentively.

We could never know with them.

"Good morning, Carmilla" Wave suddenly greeted me from the kitchen table, a devious smirk on the corner of her lips.

I swallowed and watched her closely. I swear guys, she was fucking scary right now. "Hey" i muttered, heading carefully to the counter. She followed me with her eyes and smiled suspiciously when i grabbed the coffee pot. I frowned and pour myself a cup, quickly smelling it afterwards.

I mean, it was Wave. She was used to play dirty. And maybe she had put something in it.

She giggled and arched an eyebrow, starting to cut her banana with her knife. "Scared to be poisoned, Karnstein ?"

I narrowed my eyes, grabbing my cereals and milk in alert and joined her on the table in silence. I filled my bowl with my cereals and stared at her from across the table. "Look, it wasn't our intention to break your bed. It's just kind of happened. But it was totally an accident."

She slowly nodded and tilted her head with squinted eyes. "And can i know what the hell were you doing in our room in the first place ?"

I looked at her amused and slowly turned my spoon in my bowl thoughtful. I guess there was no use to lie anymore, we were in any case screwed. Though, i didn't think it was that necessary to tell her absolutely everything. Like for instance, the fact that we had spend the night in their bed too.

Yeah, definitely no.

"We had planned to steal your mattress, because come on it is fucking fantastic. And i wanted to tease Laura a little, so i started to shake the mat while we were carrying it and she suddenly let go and i fell back on your bed with it... And the frame kind of broke."

"I beg your pardon ?" she asked in disbielief, releasing a small laugh. "You wanted to steal our mat ?" I shrugged with a nod and chew my cereals in amusement. "And you really thought we wouldn't notice it ?"

"Laura said it was so stupid and crazy that you would never suspect us. And i'm sure she was right, if we hadn't had this little misadventure with your bed you wouldn't have noticed."

She snorted and rolled her eyes playfully. "So, it was Laura's idea ?"

"She proposed, yeah" i confirmed, taking another spoon. "And i thought it was a great idea, so i followed."

"And you really thought the bed would hold with just some stupid glue ?"

I grimaced and shook my head. "Yeah, about that... It wasn't actually supposed to go like this. Laura had this perfect plan that consisted to indeed fix the bed, just enough to support the mat, and find a way to push you on it to break it once again. However, the stupid bed refused to cooperate."

Like seriously, we'd had less than one chance in a thousand something like this would happen and it'd had. Unbelievable !

She giggled with a small heashake. "You guys are so stupid sometimes." She suddenly grabbed her banana peel and threw it right into my bowl, causing some milk to jerk on my face.

"Hey, my coco pops !" i exclaimed in awe, quickly glaring at her as i wiped my face clean. "Bitch."

"Oh, but you haven't seen a thing yet" she laughed satisfied as she raised up. She shuffled around the table and bent over me with a mischievious smile. " _Payback is a bad bitch, baby i'm the baddest, you fucking with a savage_ " she hummed, tilting her head from side to side playfully.

I arched an eyebrow, not able to hold a chuckle back. "Why i feel like i just land in a episode of Glee and you're threatening me with a fucking song ?" i asked teasingly. "Anyway, sorry to break it up to you Sweetheart but it's not with a Demi's song you're going to scare me. You can keep your menace for yourself, i'm not afraid of you Earp." Ok, it was bullshit but i had to show her -at least pretend- that i wasn't scared. "Bring it on" i added with a smug smirk.

She lifted one of her brow too and stared at me in amusement as she slowly straghtened up. "With pleasure. Prepare yourself for some long days, Karnstein" she said with a wink, gently patting my shoulder before walking away.

I took a deep breath and resumed to eat my cereals, a millions of scenarios currently running into my brain. I didn't know what to expect as a payback. I had to go to the pool with Nicole later, maybe she was going to try to drown me... Or maybe she was going to hide my clothes away when i would take my shower....

"Carm" Laura suddenly said from behind me. I quickly twisted around in my chair and lifted my eyebrows when i noticed she was all naked and soaked, a post-it in her hand. "They took all the towels while i was taking my shower" she explained with a grimace, holding the note to me. "And look what i found on the mirror."

I frowned and slowly took it. " _Hope you'll have a lovely day, my Loves. Don't forget to keep an eye open. xoxo_ " i read it in a whisper, quicky glancing back at Laura.

I was definitely not going to the pool with Nicole today.

"Carm, i'm scared" she murmured as she crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. "And how i'm supposed to dry myself now."

I chuckled and stood up, heading towards the counter. "Sorry, Cupcake but seems like you'll have to dry yourself with a dish towel today" i announced in amusement, taking one of the towel and throwing it at her.

She whined and grabbed it, shaking her head with a bunched up face. "Stop laughing, it's not funny."

"Oh yes, it is" i laughed as i leaned against the counter, watching her with enjoyment.

"You'll see when it'll be your turn" she groaned, starting to dry herself but soon stopping with a frown. "Wait a minute" she mumbled, sniffing the towel and immediately snapping her gaze on me. "You gave me a used one ?!"

"Shit" i winced, realizing it was indeed not a clean one. "Fuck, Laura, i'm sorry."

"Carm for God's sake !" she blurted out, starting to smell herself. "Oh my God, i fucking stink now !"

I bit my lips to avoid a new fit of laugh and walked to her. "I'm sorry, i did-"

"Nice butt, Hollis" Nicole suddenly chuckled from the hallway, causing the both of us to look towards her. "Say hi to the camera" she said, her phone pointed at Laura's naked body with a shit eating grin.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise as Laura squealed and instantly jumped behind me. "Shut that off !"

"Mmh nope, not yet" she refused with a headshake, stepping closer to us in delight. "You look a little wet L., you didn't have time to dry yourself ?"

"Very funny" she growled in my back. "Some stupid idiots thought it would be hilarious to steal all the towels !"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she denied with a sly smile, finally lowering her phone down. "Okay, i've got enough." She walked to us and looked at Laura maliciously. "Come on Hollis, go put some clothes on. There are other people around here, show a little respect please."

She glared at her with her bunched up face and huffed, storming away. I chuckled and turned around to Nicole, heading back to my seat. "What are you going to do with this video ?"

I needed to make sure it wouldn't end up on the internet. It wasn't the kind of thing Nicole would do, but i had to be sure you know. No way my Cupcake would end up all naked on the internet where everybody could see her.

"You'll see" she grinned, grabbing the cereals in front of me. "By the way, i can't go to the pool this morning. I need to get to work early today."

"Oh, alright. Next time" i shrugged, reaching for my spoon satisfied.

Not only it meant i wasn't going to be drown today, but it also meant i would be able to go back to sleep peacefully once everybody would be out for work.

Fucking perfect.

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

So, i had kind of lied to Carm. I didn't need to go at work earlier. I had just made this up because i perfectly knew she would go back to sleep if anybody was around this morning, and it was the perfect occasion for me to get a little revenge on her. So i had left too one hour ago and i was now back, ready to have a little fun.

For now, Laura had been the only one to get some payback. And yeah, i'd had a real blast to see her drying herself with a dish towel or squirming behind Carm to desperately trying to hide herself from the camera.

Between you and I, i had just recorded the video for Wave who had been in the shower at this time. But i would not put it on the internet or something like that, absolutely not. Though, i wasn't going to delete it. Who knows, it might still come in handy one day. 

Anyway, we weren't done with Laura yet but she was at work now, and it was finally time for Carm to suffer a little. And i had decided to go old school this morning.

I quietly made my way in her room and stopped by her bed, a wicked smile spread on my lips. The peaceful look she had right now was quickly going to disappear, believe me. I was almost feeling bad for what i was about to do...

Or actually not at all.

I stepped closer to her and softly pulled the comforted down her waist before lifting the bucket i was holding just right above her head.

Nothing's better than being waking up with ice water, right ?

I didn't wait anymore time and started to pour the water on her face and chest, with what i admit, a sadistic smile.

"Fucking hell !" she suddenly breathed out in shock as she jumped from the bed and rolled away from the steam of water, looking around in panick.

I immediately bursted out of laughing and dropped the bucket on the floor, quickly placing my hands on my stomach. Her face was just priceless. She just looked like a frightened wet cat right now.

"What's the fuck dude ?!" she exclaimed, her eyes finally on me. "It's fucking freezing !"

"Just thought you could use a little shower" i replied with a shrug, still unable to stop my laughter.

She glared at me as she ran the comforter on her face and climbed out of bed. "We are in fucking December and you chose to wake me with fucking ice water. You are a fucking bitch. I swear if i'm getting a fucking cold by your fucking fault, you're fucking dead."

I chuckled and lifted my eyebrows, crossing loosely my arms against my chest as i calmed down. "First, it's a lot of ' _fucking_ '. And secondly, i don't think you are in the right position to get threatening right now."

She growled and started to undress herself, quickly throwing her wet shirt at me. "Get out of my room, bitch."

"So rude" i commented, throwing the shirt back at her playfully. "You really seem in a bad mood today, something's happened ?" i teased her, getting a seat on the end of the bed in a complete enjoyment.

"Shut up" she groaned, sliding in a sweatshirt. "You and me are done."

I snickered and leaned back on my elbows with a fake pout. "You're breaking my heart here."

"I don't fucking care" she retorted with a glare, shaking her hair dry with her hand.

"You know if you hadn't broken my bed, i wouldn't have to do this kind of thing."

She snorted and fell back next to me. "Whatever. Why are you even doing here, i thought you had to work."

"I lied" i confessed, turning my head to her with a grin. "I just wanted to have the excuse to be able to do this."

She growled, pushing my head away with the palm of her hand and released a deep sigh. "I would never listen to Laura's ideas again."

I chuckled and lifted my eyebrows up and down. "I think it's for the best, yes."

"How long the torture's going to last ?"

I puffed my cheeks and smirked with a small shrug. "I don't know, until Wave and I got bored i guess."

She scoffed with an eyeroll. "You both know Laura and i won't stay passif for too long, right ? I mean, we're not saying anything yet and just accept the sentence cause okay, we fucked up but eventually, we're going to retaliate."

"Oh we perfectly know" i replied with a smile, completely aware. "And we'll be ready for you."

She chuckled and shook her head, spreading her arms above her head. "I think i'm going to go back to sleep a little more."

I snorted and rolled up. "Nope, we have to clean around before i have to really go" i said as i grabbed her legs and pulled her out of the bed.

She groaned and wiggled her legs, trying to escape my grasp. "Why can't we just have a maid, uh ?" she sighed, propping herself on her elbows.

I snickered and shook my head, letting her legs go. "Perhaps because we're four living in here and that it should be enough to clean an apartment without having to hire a maid, don't you think ?" i retorted as i made my way to her windows and pulled the curtains wide open.

"My eyes" she whined exaggeratedly, swiftly hiding her eyes with her hands. "Close that back !"

I chuckled and shook my head. Such a dramaqueen. "Nope, time for you to stop being so useless" i teased her, opening the windows as well. "Come on, get your ass up and let's clean. Chop chop" i exclaimed, clapping my hands as i walked back to her. "Don't make me use the hard way" i warned her with a devious grin, cracking my hands teasingly.

Truthfully, i really wish she would challenge me. It had been a while i hadn't use the way i was talking about and i knew she hated it more than anything. So it would be really funny.

"You wouldn't dare" she replied with squinted eyes. I raised my eyebrows in delight and swiftly reached for one of her foot before she could even react. "No, no, no !" she instantly yelled, kicking her foot frantically. "Don't you- Son of a bitch !"

I laughed hard as i kept pulling her toes up to pop them, taking a wicked pleasure to do it. "You asked for it !"

"Let me go !"

"Just one more" i replied, popping her pinky toe and finally releasing her foot. "Ah" i sighed in contentment with a wide smile. "I had almost forgotten how good it felt."

She glowered at me and started to touch her foot cautiously. "If one day my toes started to fall out, it'll be your damn fault !"

I chuckled and slapped her thigh playfully. "I'll take the blame, don't worry. Now come on, get up before i do your other foot."

"I hate you so much today" she groaned as she left the bed with a glare. "And since when do you even care to clean ?"

"Wave asked me to" i shrugged, heading to the living room surprisingly keen.

"You're so whipped, it's degusting."

I turned my head to her and arched an eyebrow in amusement. "I wouldn't dare to speak too much at your place. Laura had you wrapped around her finger."

She scoffed and shuffled to the speakers with her phone in her hand. "Whatever. If i have to endure this torture better doing it with some music."

"Agree" i grinned in agreement, tidying the cushions on the couch. She plugged her phone and turned around as the music started to play. I lifted my eyebrows pleasantly surprised and tilted my head with a teasing smile. "Really ?"

"What ?" she shrugged with a smirk. "Don't mess with the legends" she declared, reaching for the blankets discarded on the couch as she started to softly move her head along the beat of the song.

I grinned and began to dance around the room, just humming the verse quietly with her as we both occupied ourselves. We kept stealing knowing glances at each other until she finally grabbed the remote and used it as a mic.

" _Come on, take a bottle-_ " she suddenly sang outloud, sliding towards me with the remote held towards my mouth.

I grinned hugely and leaned towards it. " _Shake it up !_ "

" _Break the bubble-_ "

" _Break it up !_ "

" _Pour some sugar on me_ " we exclaimed as we both climbed on each couches.

" _Oooooh in the name of love !_ " she sang, throwing her head backward.

" _Pour some sugar on me !_ " i repeated, lifting my hands in the air.

" _Come on fire me up !_ "

" _Pour some sugar on me !_ "

" _I can't get enough_ " she sang back, shaking her head frenetically as she fell down on her knee.

" _I'm hot, sticky and sweet_ -" i yelled, shaking my hips and running my hands over my body.

" _From my head to my feet, yeah !_ "

We both bursted out of laughing and looked at each other in delight as we both engaged ourselves in a battle of air drum and guitar, singing our heart out.

Seemed like the house cleaning was going to wait a little more.

 

* * *

 

"Mmh, no i don't like this one" i said, standing back up with a small grimace. "Too hard."

"Baby" Wave sighed in amusement. "We're not shopping for the mattress but for the bed frame. We don't care if the bed's too hard. And i eventually have to go back to school, so we don't have too much time either."

"Well it ain't my fault" i retorted, walking to another bed. "You were the one who insisted on finding a new bed during your lunch break."

"As if you were against having a new bed and not having to sleep on the floor again."

I shrugged and smiled, sitting down on a new one. "I don't mind, it's not like we were sleeping without a mat anyway. Mmh, i like this one" i announced with a big grin as i bounced on it a little.

She scrunched her nose up and shook her head. "No, look at the color. It's dark brown, it won't match with the room. What about this one ?" she proposed, pointing at another one.

I tilted my head with furrowed brows. "It's the exact same color, babe."

"No, it's not" she disagreed, frowning at me like i had said the stupidest thing on Earth. "The one you're sitting on is dark brown and this one is light brown, babe. It's two different shade of brown, so it's not the same at all."

Ah, yes. Silly me !

I snickered and rolled my eyes, getting back up. "It's brown in both case. But fine smart ass, let's test it" i agreed, already heading to it.

She looked at me and slightly shook her head in amusement, crossing her arms against her chest. "Babe-"

"Shh" i cut her, grabbing her hand and pulling her down with me on the bed. Mmh good mat, i liked it. She yelped in surprise but soon giggled, her head now turning towards me. I started to grin and pushed some hair from her face. "Hey, Gorgeous."

She smiled softly back at me and turned on her side to face me. "Hey, Beautiful" she whispered as she gently brought her fingers on my cheek, her eyes slowly scanning my face.

I grinned, scooting closer to her until our heads bumped together and stared back as closely. "Penny for your thoughts ?" i asked innocently, smoothing the small wrinkles on her forehead with my index finger.

"My dad's dying" she replied, catching me completely off guard.

I lifted my eyebrows and rolled up, turning my head to her in surprise. "What ?"

She sighed, sitting back up too and ran a hand in her hair. "He's at the hospital. He doesn't have too much longer to live and, he asked to see me one last time. Wynonna told me about it on the day you took me out dancing because i was acting weird. I didn't tell you earlier because i wasn't feeling ready yet. I needed to think by myself first... I'm sorry, Nicole."

Okay, so it was explaining a lot. First her behavior this night, indeed, and then the situation that Wynonna was talking about during lunch yesterday. I had to admit, i was a little confused and upset. Not about the fact she had waited to tell me about it, cause it was totally her right, but more the fact her dad wanted to see her. I wasn't really into this idea.

"It's ok, baby. Don't worry about me, i can understand" i reassured her with a small smile, taking her hand in mine and squeezing it. "What are you going to do ?" i enquired, staring at her carefully. "Will you go see him ?"

She sighed with a headshake. "No. No, i don't think so. Or maybe, yes. I mean, i don't know anymore." She groaned and fell back on the mattress, her eyes now fixed on the ceiling. "At first, it was out of the question. I didn't want to go and give him this satisfaction, just because he was dying you know. And then Wynonna started to tell me i should, because it would be the last time i could tell him all the things i wanted and needed to say. And i know that deep down she's right, but at the same time i don't think it's necessary to bring back the past. We both know what happened and i'm perfectly sure he knows what i think about him. Besides, i don't want to see him again" she confessed, finally looking back at me with a sad pout. "It's not because he's sick and dying that i absolutely have to go, right ?"

"No, of course not" i comforted her as i lowered down next to her and supported myself on my elbow. "I think this choice is a hard one to make, and it belongs to you and only you. And whatever you decide to do, it's your right and you don't have to justify of anything to anyone." I brushed her cheek with my thumb and smiled a little. "And i want you to know that as long as you want me, i will be by your side."

She raised her eyebrows a little taken aback and smiled as she placed one of her hand on my jaw. "You're sweet. And i know you will. I don't even know why i didn't tell you sooner, i'm so sorry."

I shrugged and kissed the palm of her hand. "It's ok, i know now and it's not the most important anyway. It's not about me here, it's about you. And now that i'm aware of the situation, you can talk to me about it i won't judge you or anything. Alright ?"

"Alright" she acquiesced before snuggling in my arms and nestling her head in my neck. "Thank you for being so amazing."

I closed my eyes and held her closer to me, burying my nose in her hair. "I'm just trying to be as much as you are with me. And i guess we're making a pretty good couple."

"Of course, we are" she confirmed, dropping a kiss on my neck. "Do you think we can take a nap ?" she suddenly mumbled, making herself more comfortable against me.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Sadly, no. I don't think we're allowed."

What was really a shame in my opinion cause this bed was absolutely delightful. I was aware we were not here for the mat but this one was really good. Plus, i would gladly use a nap before going to work.

"And what if we're hiding under the cover ?" she suggested playfully, lifting her head up to look at me.

I laughed a little and glanced around to evaluate how many people were in the store right now. It was rather empty for the moment and we were in a corner, we could with some luck stayed unseen for a bit. Besides, if someone would catch us it wouldn't be that bad. We were just taking a nap, not having sex or anything gross or serious. At worst, we would be expelled from the store so it wasn't dramatic.

I grinned mischieviously and turned my head back to her. "You're right" i said, grabbing the comforter and pulling it down.

"Oh my God, what are you doing ?" she giggled, opening her eyes wide. "I was kidding babe."

"Too late" i retorted with a huge grin as i slid under the comforter. "Come on."

She stared at me and bit her lip in amusement before glancing around too. "Oh, fuck it" she concluded, swiftly making her way next to me in excitement.

I laughed and quickly covered us from head to toes the most discreetly i could. To me we were perfectly well hidden, but from outside i didn't know if it was really the case to be honest. But guess we will have to see by ourselves.

"What if they call the police ?"

I shrugged and turned to her with a teasing smile. "It won't be the first time we'd find ourselves in jail."

"Mmh, you have a point" she giggled as she leaned closer to my face. "If i'm getting late to my next class i'll beat your ass."

"I'm perfectly fine with that" i nodded in amusement, finally capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. She smiled and brought one of her hand in my hair, slowly kissing me back for a moment. The kiss didn't stay that innocent for long as we eventually deepened it, Wave gradually moving above me with now a leg trapped between mine. "B-baby" i mumbled against her lips as my hands made her way on her face, cupping it softly. "We need to stop."

"Why ?" she breathed out, staring at me with eyes full of malice. "We're just making out" she quickly said, already grabbing my lip with her teeth while her thigh pressed against my center. "Nothing too serious." I took a shaky breath and stared at her with an amused smile. She had to choose just this exact moment and situation to be that fucking irresistible and sexy. "Plus, we're just testing the bed" she added with a small shrug.

I snickered and slid one of my hand in her hair, the other still on her cheek. "When do you have to go back to school ?"

She briefly looked at me confused and finally glanced at her watch. "Less than hour."

Which meant it would give us enough time to go back there and find a room or a place to finish what we had just started here. Perfect. I beamed and pecked her once last time before pushing the comforter down and climbing out from the bed. "Come on, the sooner we'll be there, the faster we'll resume where we were at."

"What are you talking about?" she giggled as she stood up too. "Where are we going ?"

"Yale" i replied, taking her bag and her hand and heading us out from the store.

"What ? Why ? Nicole, wait. What about the bed ?"

"I'll come back later to buy it, we don't have the car right now anyway." She frowned at me still unconvinced and i sighed in amusement, stopping to walk. She apparently hadn't got my idea yet. I cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately, doing my best to show her how much i was currently craving for her. She moaned in surprise but swiftly wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her body against mine in an instant. I smiled and finally pulled a little back, dropping my forehead on hers. "I want you, Wave. Now. Do i need to be even clearer than that ?"

"No" she murmured, looking at me dreamily. "I think i got it."

I chuckled and brushed our noses together. "So we can go ?"

"Absolutely."

"Great, come on then" i grinned, leading us back to the subway station in a hurry.

 

* * *

 

_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

"What do you mean you're leaving for three weeks ?!" i exclaimed, staring at Laura in shock.

"I'm sorry Carm, i-i couldn't say no. It's a great opportunity for me" she explained as she made her way in the closet, tying her hair in a ponytail. "They've been perfectly clear, if my report matches their expectations, i'm getting promoted. This is finally the big shot i was waiting for. Which meant no more shitty interviews and welcome big, interesting works" she exclaimed, coming back with her suitcase. "I know it's rushed and unexpected, but they told me i was the only one they trusted enough to take Betty's place on that project." She lifted the suitcase on the bed and opened it. "I know it's a last time thing, and that it was crazy from me to accept it" she pointed out, shuffling to the dresser. "Because i'm certainly not prepared at all" she commented, opening the drawers. "But it's also the point of this job, taking risks and being ready for any challenge. And here" she turned back to me with some pairs of underwears in her hands and beamed. "It means travelling through Europe during three weeks."

I locked my jaw and shook my head angrily. "This is fucking unbelievable."

She sighed, slowly losing her enthusiasm. "Carm please-"

"No" i quickly snapped, fuming. "You're fucking leaving for Europe for almost a month, Laura. Tomorrow !" I couldn't believe it was happening. It was a fucking joke. "What about me ?! Did you even care about what i could say or think about this ?! Apparently not !"

"Of course, i did !" she exclaimed, watching me in surprise. "But they asked me to take an immediate decision and i just couldn't refuse ! It's my big chance to make it Carm, i thought you would push me to take it. We always said if i had this kind of opportunity, i should absolutely go for it. I thought you would be happy for me, but i was apparently wrong."

"Oh no, don't you dare going down this road" i warned her, shaking my head. Of course deep down i was happy for her, but it didn't remove the fact she had acted selfishly and that i was mad at her for it. "I perfectly know this is really important for you but we're a couple, i think i have a word to say in this kind of thing ! For God's sake, it's not just a stupid meaningless decision we're talking about right now ! Do you even realize you won't even be here when i'll finally know for the pregnancy ?! If you had really thought about me for a second you would have take in consideration this big details, don't you think ?!" i yelled, feeling a rush of angry tears just by thinking about it.

She lifted her eyebrows and swallowed, her shoulders visibly lowering in defeat. "Carm, i won't be here in person but it doesn't mean i won't be here on the phone or, or we find a way-"

I snorted and ran a hand on my face. "On a phone ?! Oh my God, are you fucking listening to yourself right now ?! I don't want to discover if i'm pregnant or not with you thousands miles away from me ! I want you here, next to me. It's _our_ baby. Not just mine. It's _our_ future." I clenched my jaw and wiped my tears away. "What if i'm not even pregnant Laura ? Did you even think about this ? What i'm supposed to do without you if the test is negative ?" i asked, my voice cracking a little bit.

I was aware it could be a possibility too, and i would need anybody else than her if it was indeed the case.

"Carm, i-i'm sorry i didn't think about this when i accepted."

"Clearly not."

"I-i-'ll find a way to be here. I-i'll tell them i absolutely need to be here and i'll take a plane back, i don't care if it'll be just for a couple of days" she said as she stepped closer to me. "I'll be here with you, i swear" she said, cupping my face in her hands and softly chasing my tears away.

I sniffed and played with my jaw nervously. I knew she was really serious about this promise but i was also aware that it won't be that easier for her to drop everything just to fly back here. And what i was supposed to do without her for so long anyway ? It'd be the first time we would be apart for such a long time, i was going to turn nuts. And Christmas was just two weeks away, it meant she wouldn't be here for it too and she loved the holidays. No, she couldn't leave.

"Don't go" i whispered weakly.

I knew i wasn't fair and definitely selfish by asking her this, but i didn't want her to go. I needed her now more than ever.

She looked at me taken aback and slowly dropped her hands by her side. "Carm-."

"Please" i pleaded, "You'll have another chance, just don't go."

She frowned at me in surprise and stepped back a little. "N-no, i won't. You perfectly know how it works in this industry. If i'm giving up on this while i already said yes, i won't ever have another chance. How can you even ask me this, Carm ? You're being unfair."

I raised my eyebrows and sneered, stepping back too. "I'm being unfair ? What about you, uh ? You're taking a huge decision without even texting me or anything, and when i ask you to reconsider it for real and serious reasons you don't even think about it for a second !"

"I told you i'd find a way to be here for the baby !"

"Cut the crap, Laura ! We both know they won't let you come back here just for a day !"

She locked her jaw and watched me with determination. "I swore i'd be here, so i'll be here. And what i'm supposed to do ?! Choosing between you and my career ?"

"What ? Of course not ! I'm not asking you to give up on your career, i'm asking you to not take this damn opportunity because i need you here. If it'd had been another time, i would have been sad to be apart from you but i wouldn't have asked you this and i would have been excited for you. But right now, i need you more than ever."

"I-i can't" she shook her head, briefly closing her eyes. "I just can't let this chance flipping through my fingers, Carm."

I took a deep breath and stared at her, clearly disappointed. "Fine." I grabbed my jacket on the chair and made my way to the doorway. "Have a fucking great time in Europe, Laura."

"Carm !"

I ignored her and shrugged my jacket on, heading to the hallway to take my car keys. I needed to go out, i just couldn't stay here and watch her packing her things.

"Carmilla !" she repeated as she stopped me with her hand on my wrist. "Where are you going ?"

I yanked my arm back and opened the door. "Outside. You're not the only one allowed to leave."

"Wow, real classy." She reclosed the door with her hand with a sigh. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to" i said, opening the door back and stepping out. "I need some air."

She followed me outside and caught my hand again. "Can you listen to me for a second please ?"

"Why ?" i snapped, turning around to face her. "To hear you telling me you're sorry but that you'll go no matter what i think about it ? Cause if it's the case, don't bother. I already heard it once and it's way enough." She looked at me, some tears running on her cheeks but stayed silent. I snorted and shook slightly my head. "That's what i thought. Go back packing your suitcase, Cupcake. You don't have too much time, you need to be ready for tomorrow. Remember ?" i reminded her with one last stare before walking down the stairs.

I knew i should stay with her and enjoy the last few hours together, but i just couldn't be with her for the moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, i'm sorry :/


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

  
_**Laura - POV :** _

 

I looked at my suitcase and released a deep sigh a i dried the tears on my cheeks that didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon.

I couldn't believe what had just happened with Carm. Yes, she had every rights to be upset and mad at me. I had accepted this job without taking the time to talk with her about it, and it was something i absolutely wasn't proud of. But i hadn't lied when i had told her that my boss had asked me to take a decision right away, it was the truth. And at the moment, i had only seen the chance it would represent for my career. I hadn't thought of the consequences of my choices.

Like Charlie for example.

I pushed my pants on the side to make some room for my sweats and walked back to my closet.

Yes, as you could see i was still leaving. I knew i was taking a risk by doing this to Carm, but i just couldn't drop everything at the last minute. It would certainly cost my place at work and i couldn't afford this. Plus, as selfish it could appear, except from being apart from Carm for so long, i was really excited by this trip. It would be the first time i would travel to Europe and from what i had understood, i was going to move around the continent visiting countries like Germany, UK, France, Austria, etc.. Basically, the report was about Christmas season in Europe. It was going to be intense, and it wasn't my usual kind of work, but i was up for any challenge and it could be an experience for me.

And an issue for my couple as well, i know.

I whined and let my head fell on the wall.

I really hoped she would eventually understand my decision. It wasn't that i loved her less than my job, not at all. She was my everything and i loved her more than anything else in my life. But this time i just couldn't go back on my choice. And i didn't think it was what i wanted to anyway. But like i had  swore to her earlier, i was going to do everything in my power to be by her side when the time would come to know for Charlie. It was my baby too, and i perfectly knew Carm would need me whatever was the result.

"Um, L. ?" Wave suddenly called from the doorway, sounding nothing else but confused.

I sighed and made my way back in the room. "Hey."

"What's going on ?" she asked, pointing at the suitcase with a frown. "Why's there a suitcase on your bed ? You're going somewhere ?"

I swallowed and shook my head, failing miserably at keeping my emotions in control. "I-I think i screwed up with Carm."

"What ? Why ?" She made her way to me and cupped my face in her hands. "What happened ?"

I briefly closed my eyes to chase my tears away and gave her a small nod. I didn't know what she was going to think about this, but i needed to tell her. She always knew how to deal with crap situations. I took a deep breath and led us to the bed, the both of us taking a seat on the bottom. "I-i've got an opportunity for my work" i started weakly. "A report about Christmas through Europe. It wasn't supposed to be my job, but Betty just broke her leg yesterday and she couldn't leave anymore. So they asked me and i accepted. I'm leaving tomorrow, for three weeks. But Carm didn't take it well at all."

She stared at me taken aback. "Shit." I snorted and lifted my eyebrows up and down. That was exactly the word to resume everything. "Don't get me wrong i'm excited for you Sweety" she quickly said, grabbing my hands with a sincere smile. "It's just that i'm surprised. But it's great for you, for your job. I guess if you agreed to go it's because it could be a huge thing for you, right ?"

"Yes" i acquiesced with a sigh. "It could definitely be my big jump. But Carm, she doesn't see it like this and we've got in a fight. She asked me not to leave actually. You know, because of Charlie and everything. But, i refused. I-i just can't drop this chance just like that Wave, i already said yes to my boss and it's actually something i'm excited about. And i know i shouldn't be that eager about this when it makes Carmilla feel so sad, but i just can't help it. It's an occasion i won't live twice in my life. And i swore to her i would find a way to be here for the results, but she told me i was fooling myself. But i'm not, i'll find a way. I promised. I want to be here and i will. And i love her, i'm not choosing my job over her, i don't want her to think this because it's absolutely not the case. I don-" I suddenly stopped and opened my eyes wide. "Oh my God ! Who am i kidding ? It's exactly the case. She asked me to stay and i still decided to leave. So it means that i chose my job over her. But it's not what i want. She always comes first. B-but now, it's different a-and-"

"Ok, Laura stop" she interrupted me with a small frown as she cupped my face in her hands. "You need to breathe."

I swallowed and nodded a little, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, i just feel so confused. What would you do in my place ?"

"Honestly, i don't know" she replied with a sigh. "I understand you're excited for this and that you want to go for it. You were waiting for this kind of chance to happen for a while now and it can play a big part in your career. But i also get that Carm is upset about this. It's not exactly the right time for you to leave and it's really sudden."

"So what i'm supposed to do ? Not going and taking the risk to lose my job ? Or taking the risk to go and hurt Carm's feelings ?"

She grimaced and shook her head. "Look, i remember when Nicole used to leave for weeks during basketball season. It was really hard for me, especially during stressful period like exams for instance. I needed her and i missed her like crazy, but i also knew it was important for her and that we both had to make some sacrifices to work on our future. And i think Carm knows deep down that it's something really important for you too. She's upset now and angry but i think she would eventually understand your choice."

"And what if she doesn't ? I don't want to hurt her, i don't want her to think i don't love her enough to choose her."

"She won't. She's not stupid, she knows you love her. She will maybe be bitter for a little while but it'll pass eventually. And you're going away for just three weeks L., not a year. It's going to be fine. And for Charlie, i'll help you to find a way to come back in time. We'll figure something out."

I closed my eyes and dropped my head on her shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sweety." She bumped her head againt mine and slid an arm around my shoulder. "I'm going to miss you."

I smiled softly and looked up to her. "Yeah, me too. You'll keep an eye on Carm, uh ?"

"Of course, don't worry. When's your flight ?"

"Tomorrow at 11.am." I sniffed, rolling up. "I need to finish packing, but i just want to find Carm back and be with her."

We had less than 24h left together and i didn't want to spend it being mad at each other. I was going to miss her like crazy and i wanted to spend every minutes left with her.

"Where is she ?" she asked, getting up and glancing at my suitcase with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know, she left half a hour ago" i replied, standing up too. "And she left her phone here, of course."

"I can take care of your suitcase, so you can go looking for her" she proposed, looking up at me with a small shrug. "I don't mind."

I watched her in surprise and smiled instantly. "Really ?"

"Yes" she chuckled with a blink. "Come on, go find your girl."

I walked to her and pulled her in my arms for a big hug. "Thanks Wave, you're the best."

 

* * *

 

I had searched everywhere during the last three hours. The Lucky Dolley, the top roof of our building, the park, Starbuck, i had even tried the spots we were used to go to look at the stars, and i hadn't found her. I didn't know where she could have possibly gone to. Wave had told me she hadn't come home yet, and Nicole had also texted me from her workplace to let me know she wasn't with her either.

I was seriously beginning to get desperate. And worried too. She hadn't taken her phone with her and i couldn't even know if she was alright or not. Something serious could have happened to her and i would never know.

I pulled on the empty parking lot and stopped the car with a sigh. "Please, be here" i whispered to myself, staring at the ocean ahead.

The beach was my last hope. I wasn't convinced she would be here, seeing her car was nowhere in sight, but i still got out and headed to the beach with hope.

Merlin, that it was cold !

And completely dark too. The sky was covered by large clouds, preventing the moon and the stars to do their usual job. The only lights were actually coming from the few street lamps on the parking lot.

And the place was also desert. But who would possibly like to go to the beach on a cloudy December night after all ?

I crossed my arms against my chest to warm me up and glanced around carefully as i walked further along the shore. I walked for a few minutes, my last hope slowly disappearing as i gradually realized i was definitely the only one there.

Of course she wasn't here, why would she choose to freeze her ass off outside when she could be somewhere warm ?

I sighed and turned around to go back to my car. At this point, i didn't have anymore ideas. I just had to come home and wait for her with the hope she would actually come back before i had to go...

I eventually reached the stairs leading to the parking lot and lifted my eyebrows in surprise when i saw her, sitting on the last step with her head up to the sky.

"Carm" i breathed out in relief. She was here, finally. "I searched for you everywhere."

She lowered her gaze on me and gave me a small shrug, slowly looking back at the sky. "Happy to see you care about me after all."

I sighed and watched her sadly. I guess i deserved that. "Of course i do, Carm. It's not because i'm leaving that it changes the fact that i love you and care about you" i said as i climbed the stairs to sit next to her. "You have to believe me."

"You have a funny way to show it" she commented with a snort, still not looking at me. "But if you say so."

"Don't be like that Carm, please."

"Like what ?" she snapped, finally turning her head to me. "I'm hurt Laura, can you understand that ? I feel like shit because you're clearly resolved to put me after your fucking work. I know it's important for you, but what about me, Laura ? Am i not important for you as well ? Do you even care what i want or can feel for once ?"

I frowned and turned completely to face her. "Once again, yes i do. You have to stop saying this Carm, it's absolutely untrue."

She scoffed, looking at me in annoyance as she locked her jaw. "I asked you to stay with me for good reasons and you immediately said no Laura. You didn't even take a fucking second to think about it. But you know what, i'm not even surprised. It's always about you after all, we always do things your way." I looked at her taken aback and swallowed. How can she possibly say that ? "I mean, look at it from the start" she carried on. "I followed you here because you asked me too. Okay i didn't have any plan at the time, but i'm pretty sure if i had asked you to change your plan for me you wouldn't have. And then the time i booked us a trip to Los Angeles for your birthday, do you remember ? You know the time you told me just two weeks before our departure that it wasn't such a good idea anymore, and that we should reschedule the trip because you were too busy with work and it wasn't the right time. Or let's talk about all the times you refused to spend the holidays at my parent's place because of Will being here as well. Oh even look at Charlie ! Even here, it was under your conditions."

"You're being unfair."

"No Laura, i'm just being realistic. And i'm getting tired of being the only one doing sacrifice for the other. And deep down you know that i'm right."

I clenched my jaw and fought back the tears in the back of my eyes. "So if i got things right, this is the way you see me ? Like a selfish bitch who always thinks about herself first ?"

I didn't know what was the worst... Hearing she felt this way for so long and that i hadn't even noticed it or realizing that she was actually true, that i was indeed a selfish bitch.

"It's not what i said."

"Yet, that's what i understood. And you know what ? You're absolutely right, i am." I sniffed and stood up, brushing my tears away. "I'm sincerely sorry this is the way you feel Carm. It's not at all what i want for you, because i love you and i want you to be happy more than anything. I never realized you were actually sad and unhappy."

"I didn't say i wasn't happy Laura, stop for a second. You distort everything i said. Where are you going ?" she quickly asked as i started to make my way to my car.

"Home."

"No, you don't. We're not finished yet" she said, quickly catching me back. "Stop" she sighed as she grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"I thought you were happy with me Carm !" i suddenly broke down, staring at her devastated. "I thought we were alright ! Why are you telling me this now ? Why didn't you tell me earlier that you felt like this ?!"

"Because i know you don't even do this on purpose ! You don't act like this to hurt me. You're not even aware yourself that you're being selfish most of the time. It's just the way you are, and i'm perfectly fine with that. I love you the way you are, Laura. With your good sides but also your flaws. And i'm definitely and one hundred percent happy with you. I told you all of this because i'm pissed at you. And because it's true, it's what happened and i wanted to illustrate my point. And yeah, maybe i'm a little fed up things are this way but i never said a thing because i love you and i didn't mind that much. Until today. Because this time, i really need you to put me first."

I swallowed and shook my head, briefly closing my eyes. Her revelation was definitely pushing me to question my former decision. I knew now how much it meant for her and i didn't want for her to feel that way anymore.

"But" she suddenly sighed, playing with her jaw nervously. "I won't ask you to. I mean, i already asked you earlier but it was stupid of me. I just acted on impulse. And i've got some time to think about it and even if i would prefer for you to stay, i don't wanna be that person keeping you away from your dreams. I know it's your big chance and i would feel awful to stop you. I'm proud of you, no matter what and you earned this." She took a deep breath and gently brushed my cheek before tucking some hair behind my hair with a soft smile. "Show them that you're the best. And i'll be there for you at your return, always."

I cracked a little more and quickly collapsed in her arms, wrapping my arms around her neck. "I am so sorry Carm. I-i promise after this trip, i'll be more careful about this."

She didn't say anything but hold me tighter, her face now buried in my hair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't even have a word to describe how much i was lucky to have someone like Carmilla in my life.

If someone was the less selfish on this earth, it was definitely her.

 

* * *

 

_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

"Gimme that" i said as i leaned over Laura's stomach to steal the bag of gummy bear from Carm's hands.

"Nope" she smirked, swiftly pulling her arm away. "It's just for my Cupcake and me."

"Yup, go back eating your ice cream with your wifey" Laura agreed, chasing me away playfully with her hand as she hid the bag between her and Carm.

I frowned with a pout and turned back to Nicole who was currently licking the ice cream away from her spoon with fondness. I quickly lost my pout for a fit of giggle and looked at her teasingly. "Enjoying the ice cream babe ?"

She turned her attention on me and grinned wildly. "Mmh, very much."

I scrunched my nose in adoration and kissed her on the cheek before grabbing the cookies. After Laura and Carm's return, thanks God reconciliated, we all had decided to spend our last evening all together in their room. We weren't actually doing anything else than eating junk food and snacks, lazily laid on their bed and playing stupid games with the music in the background. But it was still the kind of moments i loved to share with them.

Plus Cookie and Cooper had joined us, which meant the family was all gathered together.

"Mmh ok, my turn" Nicole said, taking another fullspoon of ice cream with a wicked grin. "Would you rather be able to listen only to Taylor's Swift songs for the rest of your life or having to eat nothing else but Brussel Sprouts for the rest of your life."

"Ouch, tough one" Laura commented with a bunched up face. "I mean i love Taylor Swift but i would eventually turn crazy to hear her voice and the same songs over and over again. And on the other hand, brussel sprouts are not really my thing. And it always makes people fart" she added with a grimace.

"And it's mainly disgusting" Carm remarked, lifting her eyebrows up and down as she popped a gummy bear in her mouth.

I giggled and took a bite of my cookie. "Yeah, can you imagine not being able to eat your dear cookie anymore L. ?"

She gasped, her eyes opening wide. "Okay, Taylor Swift all the way."

"That's what i thought" Nicole laughed, glancing then at Carm. "What about you Grumpy ?"

She puffed her cheeks. "Honestly, i prefered death over those two things. But let's say sprout because there's absolutely no way that i would stop listening to actual good music."

I rolled my eyes amused and looked at Nicole with a smile. "And you babe ?"

"Taylor Swift too" she replied with a sigh. "Brussel Sprout are just awful. And come on, it would mean no ice cream, chips, cheese or pizza... I just can't. So yeah, i prefered to have my ears bleeding rather than having my stomach full of disgusting sprout. And you ?"

I looked at her in amusement and pinched my lips with narrowed eyes. In both case i didn't mind both, i like them both. "I think i'll go with Taylor Swift" i decided, leaning against Cooper for a hug. "Your turn Carm."

"Uh" she hummed in reflexion as she played with Laura's hair absentmindly. "Would you prefer having to tell absolutely everything on your mind, constantly, to everyone or not being able to talk at all for ever ?"

I hissed and wrinkled my nose. "I think i'll pick the second one."

"Yeah me too" Nicole agreed with a nod, staring at me with a teasing smirk. "Sometimes it's better being ignorant of my thoughts. Especially when i'm around Wave, believe me."

"Yeah ?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise and quickly shifted towards her, throwing myself on her. "Please share a little baby" i grinned, my lips already on hers with my hands on her cheeks. "What do you think of ?"

"That you're way too hot whatever you do ?" she mumbled against my mouth, her fingers tangling in my hair to deepen the kiss. "Or that i want to-"

"Please, spare us the details" Carm cut her with a groan, simulating a gagging noise.

"Yeah, and go do you business elsewhere than in our bed" Laura added with a chuckle, pushing me off from Nicole playfully.

I slapped her hand away in amusement as Nicole wrapped her arms around my back, her mouth chasing mine with a cute pout. I giggled in adoration and quicky captured her lips back in a sweet kiss.

And it's with a big and great surprise we received the first hit from a pillow.

"Oupsy" Laura appologized teasingly. "I'm so clumsy."

We both turned our heads to her and immediately got hit once again, but by Carm this time.

"My bad" she smirked with her head tilted on the side, the both of them watching us with their eyes full of mischief.

"Oh, it's so on" Nicole suddenly exclaimed from underneath me, the pillow she had just a few seconds ago under her head now smashing into Laura's face.

I bursted out of laughing at the face of shock of Laura and swiftlly grabbed the pillow in her hand.

We needed to be fast. The war seemed to be up again and there were just two pillows on the bed right now !

I bent over Carm and started to punch her on the face before she could even react.

"No !" Laura quickly reacted, already jumping on my back to push me away from Carm. I yelped in surprise but laughed even more as we began to fight over the pillow in my hand. "Give me that !" she exclaimed through her laughter, climbing on me and instantly immobilizing me with the help of her thighs.

"Never !" i shouted back, trying to push her away as i squirmed beneath her. "Nicole ! HELP !"

"Can't" she immediately replied with a muffled voice, apparently struggling with Carm too on the other side of the bed.

Laura finally managed to tear the pillow from my hand and looked at me with a huge wicked smile. Shit, shit, shit. "Prepare yourself to die" she announced, already lifting it up in the air.

"Laur-" i started but quickly got shut off by the impact of the pillow in my face.

"This is for this morning-" she yelled, attacking me mercilessly. "-and having to dry myself with a used-" Another punch. "Stinky-" Another one. "Dish-" Again. "Towel !"

I laughed, moving my head from side to side and still trying to escape by squirming beneath her. It had been an amazing and funny idea in my opinion, i honestly didn't know why she was so pissed about it !

"And this !" she carried on, suddenly twisting around and throwing herself at Nicole. "This is for filming me when i was naked and vulnerable !"

I opened my eyes big and quickly rolled up to save her but soon found myself knocked back down by Carm. "You're not going anywhere Creampuff" she smirked mischieviously, wiggling her eyebrows just before assaulting me once again with the pillow she had seemingly managed to take from Nicole.

Alright, tonight Nicole and I really and undoubtly sucked. Like really. We were usually better to fight back but for a reason i couldn't explain, tonight we were terribly bad at it. But for my defense there were just two pillows available, so it wasn't really fair.

"AAAAAH" Nicole suddenly yelled in pain, causing all of us to freeze in fear.

"Crap, i'm sorry !" Laura blurted out, quickly getting off from above her in panick. "Did i hurt you ?!"

I instantly pushed Carm off me and shifted next to her, my heart beating fast but this time not due to the excitation at all. "Babe, what's going on ?" i asked in worry, scanning and touching her body carefully as she whined in pain with her eyes closed.

"Fuck" Carm breathed out next to me. "What did you do Cupcake ?"

"Nothing, i swear. I-i was just hitting her with the pillow and suddenly she screamed."

Everything seemed fine, i didn't understand. I looked up to her and frowned in confusion when the pain of her face slowly turned into a wicked grin. She winked at me knowingly, discreetly grabbing the pillow that Laura had let go and sat up, not waisting anymore time to finally retaliate on Carm and Laura.

The old faking pain thing to get a distraction, my baby was fucking brilliant !

"Take the other pillow babe, quick !" she exclaimed.

I nodded and swiftly caught the other one before joining her with delight.

Seemed like after all, we were still in the game thanks to my genius wife.

 

* * *

 

_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

"I'm coming back next week for Charlie" Laura said quietly, some tears slowly rolling along her cheeks.

I locked my jaw slightly and blinked, gently chasing her tears away with my thumbs. "If you can."

"I will, Carm. Pinky swear" she promised, holding her pinky up with a small pout.

I swallowed with a sad smile and looped mine around her before kissing it. I then grabbed her hand completely and pulled her in my arms for one last hug, quickly burying my face in her hair. "I love you, Cupcake."

It was our last minutes together, her plane soon ready to leave for Paris, her first stop. I was sincerely excited for her but i also didn't want for her to leave. I absolutely didn't know how i was supposed to do with her thousand miles away from me. Even if it was just for a week for now, if she was indeed coming back like she had promised, it would still feel like an eternity for me.

"I love you too" she whispered in my neck, her arms squeezing tightly around me. "You take care of you and Charlie, alright ?"

I swallowed and nodded, leaning a bit back to look at her. "You too, you take care of yourself" i murmured, bumping my forehead against hers. "Try not to die from a sugar overdose in France. You know, with all the pastries and all."

She chuckled lightly and shook her head with a sniff. "I can't promise this."

I snickered and softly brushed our noses together. "Of course, you can't."

"I'll bring you back some" she said, softly caressing my jaw with her fingertips. "I'm going to miss you so much."

I took a deep shaky breath and stepped a bit back. "I have something for you."

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise, a small grin spreading on her lips as her eyes slightly lighted up in excitement. "What is it?"

I smirked with a small headshake in adoration and grabbed my bagpack. It wasn't too much, but not being able to sleep last night, i'd had this ridiculous idea. "It's nothing fancy, but i thought you could use some good music for once" i said teasingly as i got a CD out. Yes a real CD, i wasn't kidding. "So i made you this" i declared, glancing at her playfully as i gave it to her.

She looked at me taken aback and bit her lips in excitement as she stared at the case in awe. "You made me a CD" she chuckled softly, slowly touching the sketch i had made of her before and slid on the front of the case.

I grinned and ran a hand in my hair shyly. "Do you like it ?"

I really hoped she'd do cause honestly i had forgotten how freaking boring it was to copy songs on a disk. Seriously, i loved vinyls and everything, but i was still grateful for new technology when it came to music. It was way much easier and convenient with the internet. Oh and faster too. Yes, definitely. Because using Spotify in my everyday life, i had no music on my computer anymore. So not only i'd had to download the tracks, and the right version that i absolutely wanted, i'd then had to remember how to burn a CD.

And it had taken me one fucking hour !

Oh, and not let's talk about the time i had spent to find a blank CD as well. I had first searched in the box i kept with my old childhood stuff but except from my old CD player, which was definitely going to be handy, i hadn't found a single one. So, determined to make this mixtape for Laura no matter what, i had gone in Nicole and Wave's room to rummage in Nicole's stuff because i was sure she would have one.

Let's say they hadn't really been happy to be waken up at three in the morning but i didn't care to be honest, because i had found a damn blank CD.

"I love it" she reassured me with a big smile, shaking her head with emotion. "I can't believe you did this, i don't even remember how we can do that."

"Believe me, it took me almost an hour to remember" i admitted playfully, taking out the CD player too. "Here, you'll need this too."

She grabbed it and raised her eyebrows in amusement, looking at the logos of my old favorite bands covering it. "Yep, definitely yours."

I smirked with a light shrug and turned the case around. "I wrote you the names of the songs and the artists besides, so you don't have to spend all the flight wondering about it."

She grinned and started to read with interest. "I don't know any of the songs" she eventually commented with a scrunched up nose.

I chuckled, pushing some hair behind her ear. It wasn't a surprise at all, and i had actually done on purpose. "That's the point, Cupcake. I thought you could use that long flight to educate yourself and finally discover other artists than your Top 50 ones" i explained teasingly. "But i took extra care to choose songs that i was sure you would like, don't worry."

"It's perfect, Carm" she said, giving me a sweet smile as she closed the distance between us. "Thank you" she murmured, slowly dropping her lips on mine.

I slid my fingers through her hair and pressed her body against mine, pouring all my love in that kiss until the last call for her flight echoed through the speakers. I sighed in defeat and pulled away, taking a small step back. "I think it's time to say goodbye" i announced, caressing her cheek tenderly.

She nodded and stared at me with sorrow. "I call you as soon as i land. I see you both in a week" she said, bending over my stomach and kissing it before straightening up, her eyes now scanning my face carefully.

I swallowed, almost unable to hold my tears back anymore and smiled sadly. "Go now Cupcake or you're going to miss your plane."

She took a deep breath and nodded, grabbing her bag back. "I-I love you" she whispered weakily as she pulled our lips together for one final kiss.

I kissed her back lovingly, enjoying this last moment together. But as they say, all good thing comes to an end, and it's with one last smile that she stepped back and started to walk away.

I watched her getting to her gate and slowly brought a hand on my belly as the first tears finally started to pour on my face. "We love you too."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh, the airport scene... I had to make at least one in this all story, right ? :p Haha i know, i'm cruel ! But i love you guys :) 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, your kudos and comments you're the best :)


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

  
_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

"Tell her i miss her" Waverly said with a pout.

"Yeah, and that i ate all her cookies" Nicole added with a playful smile as she made her way to the bed.

I rolled my eyes in amusement and shifted closer to Wave as Nicole crawled next to me on the mat. "Believe me, i think she doesn't care about her cookies with all the pastries she can eat in France" i commented, turning my attention back to my phone.

Laura had been gone for four days now and well, i wasn't going to lie, i'd never thought it would be that hard. I missed her like crazy. It was ridiculous and i felt so dramatic about this because we had just been apart for a few days, it wasn't that long. But you know, something about the long distance between us and the fact we could barely talk because of her busy schedule and the time difference increased definitely that feeling.

However, i was slowly getting better. But the first two days had really been awful. Basically, i had spent the first 48h curled up in our bed, my face buried in her pillow with the curtains closed, leaving the room completely dark. I had cried for hours, nursing my sorrow with depressing, angry, loving songs that just Florence And The Machine, Lana Del Rey and Mumford & Sons were able to create. I had barely eaten and the only few times i had left the bed had actually been to go to the bathroom or to chase Cookie or Cooper for a hug.

Pathetic, i agree.

But i had eventually resolved to leave the comfort of my bed last night. Because first, Laura had asked me to. And secondly, maybe i had started to crave for food. And you know, maybe Charlie didn't want to have her Mommy starving and everything. Plus, Nicole and Wave had ordered some Chinese food...

So yeah, i had finally got my sorry ass out from bed.

Today had been better though. I had spent the day with Nicole and Wave, and i had to say i was really lucky to have such good friends. From day one, they had been nothing else but supporting, loving and simply amazing. They were doing their best to take care of me and distract me and they were doing a pretty good job. Hell, they had even came to sleep with me on the first days before taking me with them in their own bed. If it wasn't for them, i would still probably depress in my bed.

And the best in all of this ? I could sleep in the middle. And i had a good amount of comforting hugs as well. Not that i would shout out loud that i actually loved it, but you know, yeah it was pretty awesome. And it helped me a lot.

Boy, i didn't know if it was due to the hormones or the situation but i was getting way to soft. I had to do something about it rather quickly before it got too late.

"What time is it in Paris ?" Nicole asked, dropping her head on my shoulder.

I narrowed my eyes, staring blankly at my screen as i started to count in my head. Paris had like 6 hours more than us. It was around 11.30pm here, which meant-

"5.36am" Wave answered with a big smile. "So it means it's not that too early to facetime her, right ?"

I looked at her in surprise and smiled wildly, absolutely loving this idea. I had only been able to call her once since her departure and i really wanted to see her face, to hear her voice, just anything more than a text actually.

"She's probably already up anyway with the jet lag and all" Nicole agreed with a grin as she laced her fingers with Wave's over my stomach.

I nodded, taking my phone back and didn't lose anymore time to call her on Facetime.

It didn't take too long before the screen showed her cute little sleepy face, half buried in a pillow. "Hey, babe" she whispered, an adorable drowsy smile on her lips.

"Hey, Cutie" i murmured back, watching every single inch on her face as the emotions started to fill me up again.

I was so craving to touch her, it was torture.

"Hey, Sweety" Wave greeted her too enthusiastically.

"Hey, young Padawan" Nicole carried on, grinning goofily.

Laura immediately raised her eyebrows and scrunched her nose up with a soft chuckle as she put the phone closer to her face. "Oh my God, you're all here !"

I listened to her laugh with endearment and nodded, finally smiling a little. "We miss you."

"Like crazy" Wave agreed with a nod.

She started to pout and ran a finger on her screen. "I miss you too guys. I wish you were here with me, it's not the same without you."

"How things are going ?" Nicole enquired with interest.

"Great" she smiled excitedly. "I basically spend my times wandering in the Christmas market, tasting the food and interviewing people about Christmas and their traditions. And believe me, i think i already gained two pounds with all the pastries i ate" she announced with a cute giggle. "But don't worry, i'm doing some exercices too ! Yesterday - well for me anyway, because it's still Friday for you i think- Right ?" Nicole chuckled and nodded, encouraging her to pursue. She beamed and straightened in her bed. "Yes, so like i said yesterday i went to see _The_ _Eiffel Tower_ , or should i say _La Tour Eiffel"_  she corrected herself with a proud smile. "Guys, it was huge ! And high ! But the view was a-ma-zing ! I walked to  _Montmartre_ then, it was so beautiful. Oh and i visited _The Catacombs_ too. It was scary and glum, but also awesome. I'm sure you would have love it Carm. There were skulls everywhere !"

I chuckled and tilted my head. "Did you take pictures ?"

"Of course" she grinned, nodding enthusiastically. "I have so much to show you guys, and it's just my first stop. I'm taking a train later in the morning to Stras-" She squinted her eyes in concentration. "Strasbourg ? Mmh, i think it's that. Anyway, i'm going there because they have apparently one of the best Christmas market in France and it's on my way to Germany. I'm staying there for two days and then i'm going to Nuremberg for a few days too before moving for Berlin and then Vienna."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, unable to stop myself from doing the maths in my head. We were Friday, which meant she was going to stay to Stras-something until Sunday, then go to Nuremberg until at least Thursday and then Berlin and Vienna. So if i had things right, she was indirectly telling me she actually couldn't fly back here...

I took a deep breath and clenched my jaw, starting to feel a lump in the back of my throat. I didn't know why i had built my hopes up, i already knew it wouldn't happen from the start anyway.

At least now it was clear that she couldn't make it and that i needed to stop hoping.

"Are you ok Carm ?" Laura questionned me with a small frown.

I blinked, giving her a faint smile. "Yeah, just tired. We probably should let you go back to sleep or get ready anyway."

I wasn't mad at her, it wasn't really her fault if she couldn't come back but it didn't remove the fact that i was still feeling upset. If she couldn't come back now, it meant i would have to do the test by myself for Charlie but also have to be apart from her for two more weeks.

"No, don't go. I have still some time ahead and i want to look at you a little more" she confessed with a soft smile.

God, why she needed to be so adorable ?

I inhaled deeply and briefly looked away, failing miserably at holding my tears back. Seriously, since when i had became such a fucking walking fountain ?!

I suddenly felt Nicole's hand reaching for the phone, taking it gently away from my hand. "Look who's there L." she said, quickly pointing the phone towards Cooper who had just emerged into the room.

"My baby !" Laura immediately cheered, totally oblivious of the distraction.

And it was perfect this way, i didn't want for her to see me crying. I really needed to thank Nicole afterward and also Wave who had already her arms around me, dragging me slowly against her.

They had apparently understood what it meant too.

I nestled my head in her neck and slowly began to cry once more. Not that i had already lost count a while ago.

"I'm sorry" Wave murmured in my ear, her fingers starting to comb my hair soothingly.

I closed my eyes and snuggled a little more in her arms. At least i wasn't completely alone, i still had these two amazing people by my side.

"Um L., i can't see you anymore" Nicole suddenly said, probably pretending at this point. "Laura ? Laura ?"

"What ? Yes i'm-"

Her voice suddenly cut off as Nicole released a deep sigh. "I hung up."

"Thanks" i mumbled, turning my head back to her with a sad smile.

I was feeling bad for this move, but i didn't want to talk to her anymore tonight.

"I'm sorry" she said, softly brushing my cheek.

"It's ok" i sniffed, slowly reaching for my phone back. "I should text her or something" i muttered, opening our conversation thread.

_To My Cupcake <3 - 11.46pm : Dead battery, sorry Cupcake. Have a safe trip xx_

Yes, i should tell her i loved her and the text was clearly lacking of warmth but i just couldn't find myself able to do so right now.

Fine, maybe i was a little pissed at her after all. She had made a promise... And she acted like everything was alright and it was maybe what was the most frustrating actually.

_From My Cupcake <3 - 11.47pm : Oh, alright :( Are you sure you're good Carm ? You look strange... Call me back later, please. Okay ? I love you. Sweet dreams <3 <3_

I looked at the screen and sighed, putting my phone away. I needed to sleep for now. I curled back against Waverly's chest as Nicole softly shifted behind me, spooning me with her arm placed above Wave and I.

"Good night my babies" Wave whispered softly.

 

* * *

 

**_Nicole - POV :_ **

 

"Hey ,sweet little boy" i greeted Cookie who had just jumped on the kitchen table, apparently in the mood for breakfast too. "Come here." I grabbed him in my arms and started to pet him, smiling goofily as he began to purr loudly. "You're going to have a lot of cuddle today, don't worry" i said, scratching her stomach playfully. "Dylan is impatient to meet you, buddy."

As planned, Alice and Dylan were spending the weekend with us. Waverly was supposed to go to New York to pick Alice in the morning and i was taking care to bring Dylan home with me at the end of our practice. I was eager to spend some time with them. Wave and I hadn't decided yet what we could do but it had snowed enough outside to have a pleasant playground, so we were probably going to start by here.

I hoped Carmilla would be in the mood to come with us, but i frankly doubted it. Yesterday, she had finally seemed better but with Laura's call last night, she had broken down once again.

To be honest, between you and i, i was a little pissed at Laura.

I knew it wasn't completely under her power to decide if she could fly back or not, but she had made a promise. And now, Carm was even more depressed she already was. And i absolutely hated to see my best friend so sad.

"Hey, baby" Wave said as she entered the kitchen, already dressed up. "So i was thinking in the shower" she started, grabbing her thermo and filling it with coffee. "I have a couple ideas concerning Laura and Carm's situation."

I looked at her curiously and turned completely in my chair to face her, careful to not disturb too much Cookie still nestled in my arms. "Which are ?"

"First one is to hire a private jet" she announced, putting the coffee pot back at its place. I frowned, staring at her startled. She looked awfully serious. "What ? You're always saying that i'm a Kardashian, so might as well being fancy for once with my money if it can help my friends. And at least this way it could be quick and she could be here in no time" she explained with a satisfied shrug. "Second one" she continued, glancing briefly at the clock on the wall as she came towards me. "Carm could join Laura in Europe, right ? I mean she's not working anymore, she could go there and spend some days with her. I'm sure Laura would be ectsatic at the idea."

I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head. The second idea wasn't that bad. "Yeah, it's actually a good idea."

She grinned gleefully and dropped on the chair next to me. "And we could eventually join them too" she added, pursing her lips suggestively. "You know, because you're going to be on a break after today's practice, i'm on a break too and it could be fun to spend Christmas all together away for once, no ?"

I looked at her surprised and furrowed my brows in amusement. "You, Waverly Earp, want to spend Christmas away from your family ? Are you sick ?" i teased her, bringing the back of my hand on her forehead.

She rolled her eyes and spat my hand away. "Shut up, i'm being serious babe. Think about it, it could be nice."

"Mmh, you're right" i confirmed, watching her closely.

It was really uncharacteristically for her to wish being away for Christmas. She was usually eager to gather with her family in her childhood town. It had been this way every single time for five years and i perfectly knew she loved this tradition. It was definitely strange.

Or unless it was due to her father... In that case, it would explain why she wanted to be somewhere else this year.

I hold my hand out and gently brushed her cheek. "You know what, i'm going to talk about it with Carm and i'll let you know, alright ?"

"Yeah, absolutely" she acquiesced with a smile. "Okay, I need to go now if i don't want to miss the train." She stood up and bent over me, giving me a sweet kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too" i grinned, leaning for another kiss.

She smiled through the kiss and eventually pulled back, her hand softly running in my hair. "But i love you more."

I snickered and shook my head. "Nah, ain't possible."

She nipped at her bottom lip and scrunched her nose. "Alright. It's a tie then."

"Fine by me." She winked and started to walk away but i quickly grabbed her hand, leading her back to me. "Mmh, wait one more kiss for the road" i muttered, my lips already on hers.

She giggled, quickly cupping my cheeks and started to deepen the kiss steadily. I grinned and slid a hand in her hair, slowly raising up now Cookie had left. I placed my other hand on her hip and gently pinned her against the table, my mouth softly leaving her lips to trace a path along her jaw.

Since Laura had left we were careful to not show too much affection in front of Carmilla, but it was seriously beginning to get difficult. And this morning it was clearly hard to keep some self control.

"Mmh, i have to go baby" she breathed out, releasing a soft moan when i gently bit her earlobe.

"Not yet" i whispered, lowering my lips in her neck as my hands found their way on her ass. "I'm not done with you."

I gently picked her up and placed her on the table, settling between her legs in no time. She tangled her fingers in my hair and whimpered once more when one of my hand sneaked under her top and cupped one of her breast.

"Ba-babe stop" she mumbled against my temple, her legs betraying her request as they wrapped around my waist, pressing me closer to her.

I smirked and swiftly worked on undoing the button of her pants with my free hand. "It won't be long, don't worry" i reassured her, capturing her lips back in a heated kiss. She tightened her grasp in my hair and suddenly gasped when my hand slipped under her underwear. I quickly arched an eyebrow and broke the kiss with a smug smile. "Indeed, it won't be long."

She giggled and glared at me playfully. "First, asshole. Two, if i'm getting late to pick Alice, Wynonna is going to kill me and i'm going to make you eat your fucking cocky smile. Third, would you fuck me already ?"

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled, softly catching her bottom lip with my teeth. "I'm sorry, i didn't hear the magic word" i commented against her mouth, my fingers teasing her wickedly.

She whimpered lightly, her heel sinking in my lower back. "Stop being an ass babe, or i'm taking care of myself."

I smirked and stared at her challenging, not moving my hand anymore. "You're bluffing."

She arched an eyebrow, a devious smile slowly stretching her lips. "Wanna bet ?" she whispered, one of her hand already joining mine under her panties.

I swallowed and stared at her amazed when her fingers softly grabbed my hand and started to use it to please herself shamelessly. She bit her lips in pleasure, her brows softly furrowing together as her, well, _my_ fingersprogressivelyspeeded their rythm.

I gulped and shivered, unable to do anything else than staring at her.

She was the pure definition of lust right now.

She finally began to moan, her hips following the motion of our hands as she threw her head back with her eyes closed.

I honestly couldn't find the strength to look away and even less to move. I was frozen on my spot. I was completely hypnotized.

"Shit" she cursed in a whisper as i felt her trembling legs tightening against our hands. She eventually came with a shaky breath, leaving me speechless and definitely aroused as she lowered her head back with mischievious eyes. "Mmh, thanks babe." She smiled brightly and removed both of her hands from her pants before gently pushing me back. She hopped off the table and cleared her throat, throwing a quick glance at the clock. "Oh, guess you were right it didn't take me that long."

I lifted my eyebrows and watched her still shook. "U-uh, yeah."

She giggled and tilted her head, scanning my face wickedly. "Are you ok baby ? You seem a little flustered."

"Well, you just touched yourself before me so yeah, i'm more than flustered actually" i retorted playfully, my hands already finding her hips back.

"Ttt tttt" she refused with a small headshake, shoving my hands away. "I really have to go now." She kissed me tenderly and kept her lips against mine when she broke the kiss. "Thanks for the hand by the way" she murmured, smirking smugly as she took a step back. "See you later, baby. Love you !"

I looked at her taken aback and took a deep breath when she threw one last wink at me before disappearing in the hallway.

Well, i guess my hands were definitely going to be useful this morning.

 

* * *

 

_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

I stared at my phone on the top of the piano and sighed, playing a few notes on the keys wondering if now was the right time to call Laura back.

Besides her text message from last night, she had sent three other ones during the morning that i had all ignored.

We needed to talk, i knew that. I wanted to tell her i was disappointed and sad. I was tired to pretend that everything was okay, when it was not. Yes, i was happy for her but once again she was being selfish. She hadn't even talked about her return here, it was like it had never been discussed and i clearly felt like shit.

But on the other hand, i had the feeling i was overreacting and that it was maybe not such a good idea to call her while i was still pissed.

I groaned, throwing my head backward in exasperation. "You know what ? Fuck it" i mumbled, grabbing the phone and calling her before i could go back.

"Carm !" she answered rather fast, sounding relieved. "I was waiting for your call. Did you got my messages ?"

"Yeah sorry, i just got up" i lied, running lightly my index finger over the black keys.

"Oh, okay."

We both stayed silent for a few seconds when i finally sighed in frustration. "You're not coming back for the test, right ?"

"Carm-"

"No, don't bother" i interrupted her, clenching my jaw and raising up. "I got it. And you know what ?" I snorted, throwing one of my arm in the air as i started to pace. "I'm not even surprised. I can understand it's not that easy because of your boss and everything. However, what really hurts it's the way you choose to deal with it. You didn't talk about it once since you left. You just ignore the issue, like it had never been decided you would come back in the first place. You're just pretending like everything's ok, but it's not ok Laura. Because maybe you are, but i'm definitely not."

"Carmilla !"

"What ?!" i snapped.

"I'm coming back."

I stopped right away and lifted my eyebrows taken aback. "W-what ?"

"I'm coming back" she repeated with a soft voice. "I'm sorry i let you thought otherwise. I know i didn't say anything, but i didn't know for sure when i would be able to fly back. But i got my boss this morning and they finally gave me their green light for a few days. I won't be here on Tuesday though, but rather on Thursday."

I opened my eyes wild, beginning to laugh in relief. She was coming back ! She. Was. Coming. Back. "It's ok, two more days i think we can do it" i reassured her, smiling like a fool. "I can't believe you're coming back."

"Yes, i do babe" she confirmed with a soft chuckle. "I even already booked my flight for Thursday. I'll be in New York at 10am and i'll stay until Saturday morning."

"I can't wait."

It was just two days but it was still better than nothing at all.

"Me neither. I miss you so much Carm, you can't even imagine how much" she sighed. "I'm spending my time listening to your mixtape. I'm sure i know all the lyrics by heart by now."

I chuckled and flopped down on the couch, bringing a hand on my belly. "Yeah ?" I smirked and closed my eyes in concentration. " _It's never over, my kingdom for a kiss upon her shoulder_ " i started to sing softly. " _It's never over, all my riches for her smiles when I slept so soft against her. It's never over, all my blood for the sweetness of her laughter. It's never over, she's the tear that hangs inside my soul forever._ "

"Jeff Buckley,  _Lover, You Should've Come Over_. Track number 10" she whispered. "I love this song, but it's even better when you're the one singing it."

I smiled and tilted my head, glancing back at the piano. The song was done for the guitar but i would manage to find an arrangement for the piano. "I will sing it to you when you'll come back."

"Really ?" she squealed in excitement.

"Yes. I will sing to you every single songs of this mixtape if it's what you want to."

I was so whipped, it was disgusting.

"Mmh, i love this idea. Okay, my turn. Guess what's song this is" she said, clearing her throat dramatically. I smiled in adoration and closed my eyes once again, getting ready to hear her voice. " _I'm a cast away_ " she began with a shy voice. " _And men reap what they sow. And i say what i know, to be true. I'm living far away, on the face of the moon. I've buried my love to give the world to you._ "

I grinned, slowly humming along her. "Jaymes Young, _Moondust_. Track number 1 if my memorie serves me right."

"Yes !"

I smiled softly. "Hey, Laura."

"Yeah ?"

"Thank you."

"For what ?"

"Keeping your promise."

"Well, i told you i would come back Carm. And we made a pinky swear. I never break my pinky swear, you should know that by now. But i'm sorry i didn't talk to you earlier about my return."

"It's fine, no need to talk about it anymore. You're coming back, it's what matters the most."

"Okay. How are you feeling ? How is Charlie ?"

"We're good. We miss you, but Nicole and Wave are spoiling us actually so it could be worse" i confessed in amusement, rubbing some circles over my belly.

"The rumors say you're sleeping in their bed" she announced with a teasing voice.

"The rumors are for once true. I have my share of hugs and i got to sleep on Paradise Mattress, so why would i refuse ? Plus, the bed is too empty without you, i can't sleep alone anymore. It's depressing."

"I know" she whined. "I can't too. I hate sleeping without you, it sucks."

"Definitely. You know what sucks too ? Abstinence."

"Carm !" she exclaimed through a fit of giggle.

"What ?" i shrugged with a smirk. It was true. I was maybe sad but it surprinsingly didn't impact on my hormones at all. "I'm hormonal. I'm horny. And i have this hot girlfriend, i mean love of my life, thousand miles away from me. It sucks."

"Yeah, ok i admit i miss that too."

"Of course you do" i smirked.

"Are you alone ?" she suddenly asked.

I frowned curiously and nodded. "Yup, Nicole's still at work and Wave is in New York to pick the monster."

"I'm alone too, you know. All alone in my hotel room. And i have some time before i got to go."

I slowly arched an eyebrow and swallowed, straightening up against the armrest. "Oh. If it means what i think about, i'm one hundred percent into it Cupcake."

She giggled. "Facetime ?"

"Absolutely."

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

"Dylan DOWN !" i yelled as Wave, Alice and Carm tossed three snowballs in our direction at the same time.

We both jumped down on the snow and hid behind the small snow wall we had built to protect ourselves.

"Wooh, it was a close call" he commented, looking at me with big eyes.

I chuckled and nodded in amusement. "Yes, never trust two Earp together. And even less when a Karnstein is around too."

I honestly didn't know why i had let these three in the same team in the first place. One savage, one little monster and one devil it wasn't a good combo at all, believe me !

"Ok, we need to think of a plan" he whispered, starting to draw two lines on the snow with the help of his finger. "We're here, and they're here. We need to find a way to destroy their wall."

"I agree, but how ? They never leave their side."

The rules were simple. Completely stupid and dysfunctional in my opinion, but still easy to understand. Anyway, here were the rules. Both teams had their wall made of snow where they could hide to avoid the attacks of the other team. When we were behind those walls, we were safe and untouchable. But when we were out on the " _battlefield_ ", the other team could sneak to the other teams' wall to destroy it. And then, the game was finished.

Though, nobody had dared to get out from behind their wall yet. So technically for now, the game was just consisting on throwing snowballs at each other from our own sides.

See, i told you it was completely dysfunctional. But i wasn't that surprised, it was Wave who had thought about these rules after all.

He scrunched his nose up and sighed. "Yeah, i don't know that yet." I chuckled and pulled his beanie down his face playfully. He laughed and shoved my hand away, quickly putting it back in place. "Do you have a better idea ?"

I puffed my cheeks. We needed to eventually got out from behind this wall.

"Come on Losers ! Show your faces !" Carm exclaimed from the other side of the field.

I snickered, rolling my eyes in amusement. At least Carm was genuinely happy today. Apparently we had gotten things completely wrong and Laura was coming back on Thursday. It was definitely a great news, and it had without a doubt given her some life back.

"Yeah, come on Losers !" Alice repeated with a devil laugh.

Dylan huffed with a little headshake. "Whatever" he muttered under his breath. " _You_ are the Losers."

I giggled and gently patted his back. "Don't worry Buddy, we're going to get them." I kneeled down and lifted my hands up in the air. "TImeout !"

"Request denied !" Waverly immediately yelled back. "No Timeout for the winners !"

I rolled my eyes with a snicker. Winner my ass. "Come on ! We need to discuss about the rules !" I stood up and put my hands up in surrender. "It's not working that way, nobody is going on the battlefield !"

I waited for a response, Wave finally appearing from behind her wall after a moment. "Alright." She climbed above the wall and started to walk towards the center of the battlefield. "Come on Loser, let's discuss about this."

I snorted and looked down at Dylan. "They're a bunch of cheaters, remember ? Keep an eye open and have my back."

"Yeah, don't worry" he grinned and hold his fist up.

I grinned and bumped our fists together before joining Wave on the field. Like i had said to Dylan we couldn't trust them and it's with cautiousness that i approached Wave.

"Hey, Gorgeous" she grinned cutely, tilting her head innocently.

I narrowed my eyes with a smile and stared at her carefully. She may looked like an angel with her white knit beanie and hair all covered by the snow, but i knew she was the devil in the inside. She had proved to me once again this morning !

"Come on, baby" she giggled, shoving my shoulder back playfully. "I'm coming in peace, i swear."

"Alright, alright" i finally chose to believe her, slowly relaxing. "We need to set a time where we all have to be out from our sides on the battlefield."

She winced and shook her head. "No, i don't think it's a good idea."

I frowned, leaning my head back slightly. "Why ?"

"Because it's too dangerous. You're going to break our wall and all, i don't want to take that risk."

"That's the point of the all game, babe. We're supposed to destroy the other team's wall. These are _your_ rules."

"Yeah, but we spent some time building it and i like it. I don't want to destroy it anymore. Let's change the rules."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head in amusement. "It's a wall made of snow Wave, we don't care about it."

She squinted at me and crossed her arms. "Fine. Let's say i agree with your idea. Would you let us win ?"

"What ?" i laughed in disbelief. "Absolutely not."

"Come on" she pouted, taking a step closer to me and wrapping her arms around my neck. "You know how Alice doesn't like to lose."

I chuckled, looping my arms around her waist. "Alice or actually her aunt ?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she giggled, brushing her nose softly against mine. "I want you" she suddenly murmured, stucking suggestively her lip between her teeth.

I swallowed, watching her in surprise. Ok, it was the second time today she left me speechless.

"NICOLE !" Dylan suddenly yelled. "IT'S A TRAP !"

I opened my eyes wide and turned my head back to him, noticing Carm and Alice running in his direction. "You tricked me" i breathed out, looking back at Wave in awe as i stepped away from her embrace.

I couldn't believe it ! She had managed to distract me enough to let my guard down. I was so stupid !

"Sorry. I couldn't let my niece lose, you know" she replied with a sheepish smile.

I shook my head with a playfull glare and quickly started to head back to Dylan. Angel my ass, i knew i should never trust her when it came to a game. "Ah Wave ! What are you doing ?!" i suddenly exclaimed when she threw herself on my back, wrapping her arms and legs around me tightely.

"I won't let you ruin my plan !"

She was unbelievable.

We both started to laugh heartedly as i spun us around, trying desperately to get her down from my back. We eventually both fell in the snow and i quickly turned us over, climbing on her and pinning her hands over her head. "Ha Ha !"

"Let me go !" she protested through her laughter, shifting frenetically under me.

"Not a chance !" I blocked both of her wrists with one my hand and use the other to cover her face with the snow. "Mmh, yummy snow !" i cheered, spreading a good amount of snow around her face.

She grimaced and laughed even more. "Stop !"

She suddenly managed to escape my grisp and pushed me backward, causing me to fall on the side by surprise. She swiftly rolled up and started to run away towards the others. I chuckled and quickly got up too, heading straight to her to catch her back.

She wouldn't get away that easily !

I eventually reached her and tackled her down, the snow thankfully softening the brutal fall. "You're not going anywhere cheater !" i said, burying her face straight in the snow.

No any pity anymore.

"Auntie Wave !" Alice screamed, savagely jumping on my back. "Let her go !" She circled her arms around my neck and started to move around, causing me to lean a bit back.

The monster had some impressive strength !

Wave finally turned around and instantly squashed two fistful of snow in my face, taking me completely off guard. I freeze for a second and grimaced, looking at her in fear as she smiled deviously.

I was now against two Earps. No need to say i was screwed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are interested for the mixtape Carm made for Laura, i made a playlist on Spotify. Let me know if you're interested :)
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading guys :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys :) So at the end of the last chapter i told you i made a playlist about Carm's mixtape for Laura and seemed like you were interested, so here's the link : https://open.spotify.com/user/lindlly/playlist/2iaZyAATfxN04w8buVsLxC?si=wXbYwHF_QEOSbgcXxDf4_g Enjoy ! :)
> 
> Now, back to our business, shall we ? ;)

* * *

  
_**Laura - POV :** _

 

I was impatient.

And excited.

No, no, more than that.

I was ecstastic.

I paid the driver and almost jumped out from the taxi, quickly taking my suitcase out from the trunk before heading to the apartment in a hurry.

So, happened that i had maybe lied to Carm a little and that i was here on Tuesday like i had promised to her in the first place. I had actually told her the other day that i wasn't going to be able to be here before Thursday because i wanted it to be a surprise.

Nobody knew i was here sooner than expected, not even Waverly. It was going to be a full surprise to everyone and i was eager to see their reaction, especially Carm's one.

I grinned and silently made my way to the front door. It was still early, a little more than 7am and i didn't want to make too much noise even if i was going to wake them up anyway. But i had planned to prepare a massive breakfast first, so i needed to keep quiet for the moment.

I opened the door and briefly closed my eyes, taking a deep inhale.

It smelled like home.

I beamed as i removed my coat and shoes and quickly made my way to the kitchen. It was hard to be so close to Carm and staying away but i had to remain strong just a little bit more.

Breakfast first, cuddle then.

I rolled my sleeves up and easily found my marks back as i shuffled around the kitchen, taking out everything i needed. It was great to be back home. I had gone just for a week, so it wasn't that long, but i felt so happy in here that i missed it everytime i was away, no matter how long i was gone.

I quickly put myself to work and in less than half an hour later and some breaks to cuddle my little boy Cookie, and my big boy Cooper, i had dressed a table full of food ready to be savour.

"Perfect" i whispered to myself, clapping in my hands in excitement.

Now, it was time for the real surprise.

I walked to Wave and Nicole's bedroom, aware Carm was still sleeping with them, and slowly pushed the door opened. I bit my lips and leaned against the doorframe, taking some time to observe them. Nicole was sleeping on the middle, her face buried into Wave's hair who was all snuggled against her left side. As for Carm she was on her other side, lied on her stomach with her head turned towards the door and my yellow pillow stucked under it.

I grinned in adoration and tip toes to Carm's side, slowly kneeling down before the bed. I scanned her face with tenderness and slowly brushed her cheeks, pushing some hair away from her face.

_Cute_ wasn't a word i was used to choose to describe Carm. _Sexy_ , _hot,_ _sultry_ , yes. But not cute. Though, here, the first word coming to my mind was definitely _adorable_.

I leaned over her and started to softly peppered her face with light kisses, my fingers beginning to smoothly run in her hair.

She shifted a little, slightly furrowing her eyebrows. "Coops" she groaned, turning her head the other way. "Get out."

Merlin, i never thought i would have missed her groans so much.

I chuckled softly with a small headshake and gently climbed on her back. "Babe, wake up" i murmured, dropping my face right next to her on the pillow.

She stiffened for a brief instant and immediately opened her eyes. "Laura ?!" She quickly turned around and stared at me in disbielief. "Is-is that really you ?"

I wrinkled my nose in adoration and nodded, feeling my eyes getting watery. "Yes, it's me."

She swallowed, still looking slightly in awe and cupped my cheeks cautiously like i could disappear at any moment. I smiled and bent over her, softly brushing my nose against hers. "I swore i'd be there on Tuesday, so here i am" i whispered against her lips.

She stared at me silently for a few seconds and finally rubbed our noses together one more time before pulling me down for a kiss full of emotions. Crap, it felt so good to kiss her again. She eventually broke the kiss and started to chuckle, watching me amazed. "You're really here, Cupcake."

I beamed and leaned in for another kiss. "Told you, pinky swear."

I kissed her once again and slowly moved back, letting my face dropped in her neck as my arms wrapped around her waist. She immediately buried her face in my hair and inhaled deeply, her arms closing around my body as well. I closed my eyes with a soft hum and slowly shifted my nose against her neck to smell her perfume.

Now, i was one hundred percent home.

We stayed like this for a moment, silent and motionless, until i decided to slid a hand under her shirt, grazing softly her belly. "Are you ready ?"

"I'm just waiting for this moment since the day you agreed to have a baby with me" she stated, lowering her head down to me with soft loving eyes.

"You know, i bought a bunch of pregnancy tests at the airport" i confessed, watching her with a sheepish smile.

She was just waking up and i didn't want to rush her, but at the same time i just couldn't wait anymore. I had spent my flight thinking about it and i really needed to know. We had waited for too long already.

She raised her eyebrows surprised and stayed quiet for a little while before releasing a shaky breath. "O-okay, let's do it now."

I nodded and briefly glanced at Nicole and Wave who hadn't woken up yet. I quickly bent over to drop a kiss on Wave's temple and Nicole's cheek, because i had missed them like crazy too and hopped off from Carm, holding my hand out for her. She grabbed it, crawling out of the bed and stared at me in silent.

"What ?" i whispered in amusement.

"Nothing, i just can't believe you're here."

I smiled and brushed her cheek. "I'm really here Carm, you're not dreaming."

She nodded and brought me back against her, her lips softly finding mine back. "Just checking" she explained once she pulled back, a small smirk in the corner of her mouth. "Come on, it's time to know" she said, dragging me out of the room.

I went to search for the tests in my bag and joined her in the bathroom, closing the door behind me with my foot. "Ok, so i didn't know which one to choose so i took one of each brand" i announced, spreading all the tests next to the sink. "I let you imagine the face of the lady when i paid for all of this" i added playfully.

She looked at me in amusement and arched an eyebrow. "I can imagine, yeah. And you actually expect for me to have enough urine to use them all ?"

I bunched my nose up. Crap, i hadn't thought about this little details. "Well, you can pee just a little on each one and you'll have enough for all."

She snickered, grabbing one of them. "Yeah, i think just one or two will be enough, Cupcake. How does it work anyway ?"

I puffed my cheeks and picked another one. "Well, in movies they usually pee on the stick and wait for a little while. And then you have like a color or a yes/no, or one line or two. Something like that" i explained, opening the box and taking out the instructions.

"Incredibly precise, Cutie" she commented, throwing me a teasing smirk.

I nipped my lips in amusement and immediately threw my arms around her neck, hugging her closely. I couldn't help myself, i needed to touch her, feel her, be with her. "I missed you so much."

She laughed heartedly and buried her head in my neck, humming in appreciation. "I missed you too, Cupcake. You can't even imagine how much it means for me that you're here, right now." She leaned back and slid her fingers in my hair, leaving only her thumbs on my cheeks. "Thank you." She gave me a sweet kiss and stepped back, taking two tests and making her way to the toilet. "Ok, let's find out for Charlie now." She quickly read the instructions and hummed, taking both tests out and opening the toilet bowl. "We need to wait for five minutes and if two lines i'm pregnant, if just one i'm not."

"Okay" i nodded, looking at her as she took place on the toilet.

She placed the test between her legs and looked at me with a grimace. "Can you look away ? You know i can't pee when someone is looking at me."

"Alright, sorry" i acquiesced, turning my back to her and playing nervously with my hands.

I felt really nervous all of sudden. We were finally going to know after weeks of long wait. We were finally going to know if we were going to have a baby. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I needed to calm down.

"Ok, you can turn back, Cupcake. I'm done" Carmilla said. I spun around and looked at the tests in her hands as she made her way to me. "Can you set a timer, please ?" she asked, placing the test on the sink before washing her hands clean.

I quickly got my phone out from my pocket and set the timer on five minutes before looking back at her. "How are you feeling ?"

"Nervous" she admitted, glancing at the tests. "You ?"

"Same."

"I still don't have my period though, i guess it's a good news right ?" she asked unsure.

"I think so" i smiled a little, grabbing her hand. "But whatever the answer is, we're doing this together."

She smiled and nodded, lightly squeezing my hand. "Can you distract me, please ? Before i get completely freaked out."

I lifted my eyebrows and swiftly nodded, doing the first thing i could think about. "Shrimp."

She laughed softly and shook her head. "Sea."

I grinned, happy to see she seemed satisfied by my idea and sat on the bath tub. "Beach."

"Nicki Minaj" she said in amusement. "You know, _Let's go to the beach, beach_ " she softly sang, coming to stand between my legs.

It was our little silly game we were used to play when were bored. One was saying the first word they were thinking about at the moment, don't ask me why it had been shrimp this time i had absolutely no idea myself, and then the other had to say the first word coming to their mind as well. And then it was going back and forth until we got bored to this game too and find another one.

But it was usually pretty fun. And distracting. Which was litterally the goal here.

"Anaconda" i chuckled, lifting her shirt up and kissing her belly button with my eyes still locked with hers.

She brought her fingers in my hair and smiled. "Snake."

"Harry Potter" i immediately retorted, grinning proudly.

She snickered and rolled her eyes as she bent over me. "Laura Hollis."

I chuckled and kissed her playfully. "Carmilla Karnstein."

"Hot" she replied smugly.

I rolled my eyes in amusement. "Nicole, Duh. Hot/Haught."

"Waverly" she instantly said back.

"Soulmates."

"Us."

I grinned, cupping gently her cheeks. "Happiness."

"Laughter."

"Love."

"You" she replied, staring at me with bright eyes.

I beamed. "Cupcake."

She smirked slyly, her eyes slowly turning sultry. "Delicious."

I gulped, feeling my face flushing red and hid it in her stomach. "Cookie."

She laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Cat."

"Dog."

"Cooper."

I looked up back to her, resting my chin on her belly. "Husky."

"Snow."

I was about to reply when the alarm finally rung out. We both watched each other and took a deep breath, straightening up.

"Time's up" Carm said, slowly making her way back to the sink.

"Count to three ?" i proposed, lacing our fingers together.

"Yes. One-"

"Two-"

"Three" we both said together, turning our heads towards the tests.

I took a deep breath and brought a hand to my mouth. I looked up and stared at Carm through the mirror, unable to say a thing yet. She swallowed, looking as shocked as me and slowly brought a hand on her stomach.

"Charlie's here" she breathed out, turning to me with her eyes full of tears.

I released a teary laugh, unable to describe all the feeling running through me right now and nodded. "We're getting a baby" i confirmed, staring at her in amazement.

Charlie was here. She was pregnant. We were going to have a baby together.

"Oh my God, we're having a baby Carm !" i exclaimed, finally realizing everything. I immediately threw my arms around her neck and started to cry . "You're pregn-"

She cupped my face and suddenly stopped me with a passionate kiss. I squealed in delight and kissed her back with the same intensity, tangling my fingers in her hair.

"I love you" she mumbled against my lips. "So, so much" she carried on, already sinking for another kiss.

"Mmh" i scrunched my nose and held her closer to me, softly tightening my grip in her hair. "I love you too."

She leaned back and smiled brightly, scanning my face with a bliss i had never witnessed in her yet. "Let's go tell Nicole and Wave."

I beamed and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes ! But wait, first" i kneeled down before her and rolled her shirt up, kissing once again her belly. Charlie was here. It was a sure thing now. Meant i could kiss them as much as i wanted, they could feel this. "I love you." I got back up and watched Carm with a big grin. "I'm ready."

She bit her lip with shinny eyes and quickly headed out from the bathroom. We almost ran in the bedroom and climbed on the bed, both starting to jump on the mattress above the girls.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up !" i yelled, jumping around cheerfully.

They both waked up in surprise, Wave quickly rolling up with a big smile as soon as her eyes fell on me. "Laura ?!"

"I'm pregnant !" Carm suddenly blurted out, laughing in delight. "We're having a baby guys !"

"What ?!" Nicole immediately asked in disbielief, sitting up too with her eyes wide open. "Seriously ?!"

"Yes !" she confirmed, placing her hands on her belly. "Charlie's here !"

"Oh my God !" Waverly exclaimed, already yanking the cover away and standing up on the bed too. "Shit guys, come here !"

She grabbed the both of us in her arms and held us tight, Nicole quickly joining the embrace by behind. "I'm so happy for you guys !" she cheered, watching us with a huge smile.

Carm laughed and quickly nestled in her arms as Wave dragged me in hers for a warm hug.

I sincerely think it was the best morning in my entire life.

 

* * *

 

_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

"No, not this one it's too small" i refused with a grimace. "What about-" i turned on my heels, glancing around. "This one" i grinned in excitement, showing another tree way much bigger.

She sighed and looked at me in amusement. "First, i don't think it'll fit in the car. Secondly, let's supposed it does, how do you expect us to carry it until the third floor, exactly ? It's taller than me and i'm pretty sure it's too big for the elevator."

I puffed my cheeks and released a soft giggle. "We find a way. Don't worry. We can still call Laura and Carm for a hand."

"I think their hands are definitely busy to do other things right now, if you know what i mean" she chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I snickered and skipped towards her. "Yeah, i don't think we're going to see Laura a lot."

"Jealous ?"

"No" i shook my head in amusement, snuggling in her arms. "I'm happy for Carm, i felt bad to see her so sad."

"Yeah, me too" she agreed, dropping a kiss on my forehead. "But now they're going to have their little Charlie, she won't be sad anymore even when Laura will have to leave again."

"Mmh" i nodded and scrunched my nose in adoration, thinking back to this morning.

I really think i had never seen Laura and Carmilla so happy. And i was so freaking excited and delighted for them. I couldn't wait to see Carm's baby bump, to help them making the room, to buy things for Charlie, you know just share this journey with them. It was going to be nine amazing months and probably really intense, but i was so ready for it.

"We should find them a gift, don't you think ?" she proposed, lowering her head to me. "You know to celeberate."

"I love this idea" i agreed, kissing her softly before stepping back. "But first we need to choose a tree !"

She sighed in amusement and put her hands back in her pockets. "Not this one though" she said, nodding towards the tree i had laid my eyes on.

It was a big and beautiful one, a real Christmas tree and i absolutely intended to have it in a way or another. "Come on" i pouted.

"Nope."

"Babe."

She ignored my protest and walked to another one way smaller. "What about this one ? Much easier to carry and it's enough. We're not even spending Christmas at home anyway, we don't need a huge one. We're basically just buying one so you can play with your Christmas decorations. But you're just like a child with their toys, once you'll have enough with it you won't look at it anymore" she commented with a teasing look.

I pinched my lips in amusement and glared at her. She had a point about the decorating part, but i wasn't going to ignore the tree afterward she was totally exaggerating. Plus, we didn't even know for sure if we were spending Christmas away.

I needed to talk to her about this by the way...

"Yeah, about that." I winced, heading towards her. "I was serious the other time when i said i wanted to change for once and spend Christmas elsewhere than my mom's place."

She looked at me closely and reached for my hand. "Alright, be honest. Has it something to do with your father ?"

I lifted my eyebrows taken aback and swallowed. Of course, she would guess straight away. And she was right, it had indeed something to do with my father... Even if i wasn't technically forced to see him if i was going back to my town, it still meant that i was near him in a way and i didn't want to.

"Yes, it does" i confirmed with a small nod. "I know it may sounds stupid because i'm sure they won't, but what if once there my mom or Wynonna make me go to the hospital ?"

"Baby, we both know they won't" she replied, cupping my cheeks tenderly. "But i can understand if you want to stay away this year. And we'll do whatever you want. If we have to do the Christmas at home, let's do it here. If you want to do it elsewhere, just tell me and i'll follow you. You know that i don't care what we're doing as long as i'm with you."

I bit my lip happily and wrapped my fingers around her wrists. It was exactly what i needed to hear. "So, does it mean we can go spend Christmas with Laura in Europe like i proposed the other day ?"

Truthfully, i had first brought this suggestion without giving it too much thought but it would be actually great to do it. It would mean we could spend Christmas with Laura and that she would be reunited with Carmilla, so it was definitely a great idea.

"Maybe" she acquiesced, giving me a lopside smile. "But in one condition."

I frowned in amusement and tilted my head. "Which is ?"

"We're not telling Carm or Laura. We keep it as a surprise."

I opened my eyes wide and bounced in excitement. "Oh my God ! Yes, yes, yes."

It was brilliant. And probably the best Christmas gift we could give to them. Like a small Christmas miracle, you know. Shit, i was so eager now, i couldn't wait to see their reaction.

She laughed and released my cheeks before lowering her arms around my waist. "Ok, we have still some days to set everything."

"Yes, it's going to be amazing" i grinned, looping my arms around her neck. "Do you know where she plans to be for Christmas ?"

"Uh, i remember her saying something about London" she recalled, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

I gasped, looking at her overjoyed. Ok, it was even more than amazing. It was perfectly awesomy amazing !

I had already been to London when i was younger and i had completely loved this city. But it had been during the summer, and here we were talking about London during Christmas. Hello ! I had seen a lot of pictures and watched enough reports to know it was completely magical during this period of the year.

So now, my excitement had definitely jumped on another level !

"Oh my God, ok it's going to be the most amazing Christmas ever" i squealed gleefully.

She chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, i agree. I can't wait." She leaned to me and softly brushed her nose against mine. "So, now it's settled we don't even need to take a tree."

I raised my eyebrows in amusement, quickly pulling back. "Woah, woah i never say that. Even if we're not at home for Christmas, Cooper and Cookie will be there and they need a Christmas tree."

She started to laugh and rolled her eyes. "I don't think they really care, babe. Cooper's not even going to be there, he'll be with Casey" she noted, beginning to walk away. "And Cookie is just going to spend his time in the tree, making it fall on the floor and destroying your decorations as he loves to do every single year."

I sighed, crossing my arms against my chest with a pout and didn't follow her. Ok, she may had a point but still i wanted my tree. "Come on, not the big one but at least a small one."

"Nope."

"Yes."

She sighed and turned around in annoyance. "You're not going to give up, uh ?"

"Absolutely not" i confirmed with a determined smile.

"Fine" she exhaled, coming back to me. "Let's go find your tree."

 

* * *

 

"Wave, when we say we were going to pick a gift for Charlie i didn't mean we needed to buy all the store" Nicole said in amusement.

I giggled and turned to her, a cute little pair of socks in my hands. "I can't help myself, look how adorable this is."

She rolled her eyes, gently taking the socks and putting it back at its place. "Yeah, it is. But you need to understand that we can't buy everything we find cute baby."

I pouted and looked at all the things i had in my basket. Ok, maybe i had been a little carried away. But i swear guys, it was so hard to choose, i wanted to buy everything. It had been such a bad idea to come here in the first place.

"Now, just pick one thing" she asked, watching me in entertainment.

I whined with a pout. "No, come on not just one. At least two, or maybe three."

"Wave, it's just a gift to celebrate you'll have other occasions to buy more things, don't worry. Plus, i honestly think Laura and Carm would prefer to wait before buying so much things."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, kneeling down with the basket before me. "Fine" i accepted, beginning to rummage through the items. "But when we'll have our own baby, i'm warning you i'll buy everything i want and i won't let you stopping me."

"We'll see about that" she chuckled, joining me on the floor. "You know, it's been a few days that i'm thinking about it."

"About what ?" i frowned, looking up at her in confusion.

"You know" she shrugged a little, playing with her lips nervously. "About us, and the baby we wanted before my accident." I raised my eyebrows and stared at her in surprise. "I know we had to drop our idea afterwards and that we agreed to wait a few years because of my recovery and everything... And at the moment, it felt right and clever to take this decision. But i contemplated it a lot recently and, i realized that i was actually ready. I mean, i'm feeling way much better and seeing Carm and Laura's excitement about the baby, i just can't stop thinking about this idea again. I know you probably didn't expect it and i don't want you to feel pressured or anything but i just want to let you know that i'm ready whenever you are."

Wow. Shit. Okay. I definitely needed to take a few seconds to realize what had just happened. She had just brought the baby's idea back on the table. Alright.

Don't get me wrong, i was more excited at the idea than ever. Really. But like she had said we had decided to delay because of her recovery, and i was really happy to hear she felt better, but it still seemed too soon in my opinion. Yes, she had finally accepted she couldn't go back to play professional, she wasn't in pain physically anymore and she had found a job she looked to really love, but it was still fresh.

Besides, i didn't want it to be just because of Carmilla and Laura having a baby on their side. I could understand if it was the case cause i would be lying if seeing them so happy didn't push me to picture our own pregnancy too.

I was really eager to start my family with Nicole since our marriage, after all.

But it was a serious thing and we needed to be sure we were both really ready for it.

"Say something, please" she whispered worriedly. "I- i didn't want to scare you or anything."

"You didn't scare me" i quickly reassured her, shifting closer to cup her cheeks. "I'm just taken aback, i didn't expect it. But are you sure you're really ready ? It's not because of the girls and the excitement around the baby that pushes you to think you are ? Cause if it's the case i can totally understand and-"

"It's not that" she stopped me with a small headshake. "Yes, i believed it was at first but the more i think about it, the more i'm sure about the fact that it's really what i want. But like i told you we can wait if you don't want to anymore or if you're not ready, we are not in the rush. I guess i told you because i wanted for you to be aware. You know, just in case..." she mumbled, shrugging lightly.

I stared at her amused and released a soft chuckle, gently brushing her cheeks with my thumbs. "You really think that i don't want to have a baby with you anymore ?"

She grimaced a little, a small blush creeping on her face. "Well, you could have changed your mind or plans, or priorities i don't know."

"Baby" i sighed in amusement, tilting my head to the side. "My priorities are you and our family. So i can assure you, that having a baby with you is one of my most important plan."

Her eyes lit up in an instant as her lips strectched in a wonderful dimpled grin. "Yeah ?"

"Yes, silly" i giggled, leaning over the basket before bumping our foreheads together. "Of course, i still want to have a baby with you."

"And, are you ready now ?" she asked with hope, her lips ghosting over mine.

I swallowed and bit my lip. Yes, i was. We had already agreed i would be the first carrying and i felt ready to be pregnant, and i could afford a break into my studies, it wasn't a problem. Though, i was still unsure if it was the right time yet.

"Look" i began, staring at her closely. "I'm ready since the day i told you yes on that beach and i still am one hundred percent. But i'm feeling like we still should take some time to think about it. I mean, everything is still fresh and we need to be absolutely sure it's really what we want right now. Okay ?"

She nodded with a small smile and turned her nose in my hand, dropping a sweet kiss. "Of course. I think you're absolutely right, we can take our time."

I smiled and brought her face back to me, slowly closing the distance between our lips. "You're full of surprise, Nicole Haught."

She chuckled and brushed her lips over mine. "It's a part of my charm."

"If only you knew."

 

* * *

 

_**Laura - POV :** _

 

"Ok, i need a break Cupcake" Carmilla breathed out, flopping down next to me with a deep exhale. 

I chuckled shakily, still feeling the effect on my last orgasm and slowly climbed back on her for a cuddle. I nestled my nose in her neck and wrapped my arms around her, holding her closer to me with a satisfied sigh.

We were exhausted but it wasn't really surprising considering we were making love for hours now. But you know, we had a baby to celebrate and a week to catch back so we weren't really feeling bad for spending so much time in bed today.

"We're having a baby" i reminded her in excitement, placing some light kisses along her collarbone.

She laughed lightly and lowered her head to me. "Say it again."

"We're having a baby" i beamed, kissing her joyfully. "We're having a baby" i repeated with another kiss before crawling down on her body and stopping with my mouth on her tummy. "You know, i have the feeling we have 50% of chance it's a boy and 50% it's a girl" i announced, looking at her playfully.

She snickered and propped herself on her elbows, watching me in amusement. "And what would you prefer ?"

I pinched my lips and dropped my chin on her belly button. I had honestly no preference at all. A boy, a girl i didn't care it wouldn't change a thing. I just hoped they would have the same smirk and deep dark eyes than Carm. And maybe some resemblance with me too, like my hair for instance. When we had picked up the donor we had been careful to chose a man with blond hair and brown eyes, you know to match some of my features as well. So, maybe we could get lucky.

"I don't care. You ?"

"Same. In both case i swear i'll love them with all my heart" she whispered, gazing at her stomach with a swallow.

I stared at her with tenderness and shifted back up, settling back with my head on her chest. "And that we'll always be here for them."

We both knew what those words meant for us. We had both two different stories, yes. Carmilla was a foster kid and i'd still had the chance to have my dad, but we both knew what it felt to be abandoned by people we loved. We knew how hard it was to be rejected by our own parents and it was clear that we would never do the same thing with our own child.

"Pinky swear ?" she murmured.

"Pinky swear" i nodded as i slowly rolled up with my pinky held up.

She smirked lightly, looping her finger around mine. "I can't believe you converted me to this crap."

I giggled, not a bit surprised though. I always knew she secretely loved it. "Don't worry, you secret is safe with me."

"Whatever" she muttered, blowing a kiss on our fingers.

"See, i don't even need to tell you what to do anymore" i teased her, releasing her finger before running a hand in her hair. "I'm hungry."

We had skipped to our bedroom right after taking the breakfast all together and we hadn't really left the room since then. I knew Wave and Nicole had left the house earlier and i was really thankful for it, cause we hadn't really bothered to keep in low today if you know what i mean.

"Yeah, me too" she agreed with a grimace. "What time is it anyway ?"

I glanced at the clock and lifted my eyebrows, releasing a surprised laugh. "Wow, it's already 6pm. No wonder we're hungry."

"Someone was definitely on fire today" she smirked smugly as we both climbed out of bed.

I grabbed her tshirt on the chair along a pair of pyjama pants, smiling not a bit ashamed and started to get dress. "I told you i missed you."

She shuffled to me while throwing a shirt over her head and stopped in front of me with a loving smile. "I missed you too" she whispered, tucking some hair behind my ear. "I'm really happy you're here today. You couldn't have done a better surprise."

I grinned, taking a step closer and softly ran my fingers in her hair. "It was the least i could do, you know to thank you for being so supporting and caring, even when i'm a pain in the ass and totally self-absorded."

During my trip in Europe, i had spent a good amount of time thinking back to our fight and the things she had confessed. And it had made me realized she was absolutely right. I had been selfish so many times over the last five years, i was definitely not proud of myself for it and to not noticing it sooner. It had clearly hurt her and even if she said that it wasn't really important and she could deal with it because it was a part of me, what was really sweet of her, it didn't excuse my behavior.

I wasn't saying i would stop being selfish overnight cause let's be realistic, it would be hard to change just in a blink of an eye, things like this took time. Especially knowing i wasn't even aware myself when i was acting this way. But you know, i could start changing by trying to be more careful and caring.

Besides, i also wanted to show her that i loved her and that i would do things for her too. Like i had done today, for example. And the smile and the joy i had seen on her in return was the most beautiful feeling in the world.

"It's true that you're a real pain in the ass most of the time" she agreed with a teasing smirk. I huffed playfully and stuck my tongue out. "Wow, what a comeback Cupcake" she commented, lifting her eyebrows up and down.

I chuckled and stepped back before heading to the door. "Shut up, i'm just staying silent because i don't want to make you cry with my potential reply."

She sneered and followed me in the kitchen, hopping on the counter. "I'm looking forward to the day you'll shut my mouth with one of your comeback, Sweetheart."

I pinched my lips in amusement and threw her a glare while opening the fridge. "This day could come sooner than you expect you-" i said, suddenly getting cut by someone ringing at the door. I frowned, briefly glancing at the doorway and looked back at Carmilla. "Are we expecting someone ?"

"Nope" she shook her head, getting down from the counter. "But maybe it's the neighboor who wants to tell us you're way too loud in bed" she declared, slapping my ass as she walked to the door.

I jolted in surprise and quickly blushed as i closed the fridge back and followed her, my curiosity getting the best of me. I really hoped she was wrong though cause it would be definitely embarrassing if it was indeed the neighboor. Especially considering it wasn't the first time someone would complain...

She glanced at me in amusement and opened the door. "Don't worry Cup-"

"SURPRISE !"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY ! Charlie is here, guys ! It's real :D And well, baby Wayhaught...  
> To be continued my friends :p


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

  
_**Nicole - POV** _ :

 

"Wave, are you really carrying ?" i asked in confusion, lifting my chin up up to see if she was actually helping me with the tree or not.

She briefly stopped to climb the stairs, throwing me an amused glance over the tree and grinned innocently. "Yes, why ?"

"Because it feels like i'm the only one holding it right now" i grumbled, being careful to not trip over the following step.

Of course, the damn elevator had once again decided to stop working, right between the time we had left the building in the afternoon and now. I wasn't that surprised though, it seemed to happen at least once or twice a month. And i usually didn't really mind but here, with a Christmas tree being almost as tall as me - cause yes, the small tree had finally turned in a big one after a long negociation with Waverly- it was a little irritating to be honest.

"Yet, i'm carrying it."

I mumbled quietly, not a bit convinced and continued to climb the stairs. We had almost just one floor left to go and we were finally home, but it seemed like the short trip was going to take some time with just the two of us. We had obviously tried to call Carm and Laura for a hand, thinking they had finally finished their hanky-panky, but we had soon understood by the unreturned calls and texts that it wasn't the case yet.

"Wait, i need a break" i sighed, putting the tree down as we reached the second floor.

I straightened up and started to shake my arms, slowly rolling my head around with a small grimace. My neck, shoulders and back were sore, like really. I hated to admit it but this little holiday break from the basketball practice was going to be much appreciated. I wasn't in a big pain anymore but you know, i had spent a good amount of time working out during the past weeks and my body still needed to rest from time to time. What i had clearly neglicted for a while now.

"Are you ok ?" she asked in concerned.

"Yeah, just a little tense" i reassured her, nodding towards the tree. "Who thought carrying a tree would be so exhausting, uh ?"

She giggled and lifted her eyebrows up and down. "Yeah. I swear if the they're actually not fucking anymore and just hanging lazily on the couch, i'll kill them."

I chuckled and dragged her in my arms, lightly kissing her nose. "I'lll help you, count on me."

She hummed in amusement and pecked my lips before stepping back. "Ok, come on just one more floor and it's done. I swear this time i'll really carry it" she added, looking at me with a sheepish smile.

I snickered, walking back to the tree with a playful glare. "You're lucky, i love you."

After a bunch of _"shit"_ , _"fuck"_  , _"ouch"_ and some stumbling in the stairs, we eventually arrived in front of the door and both released a big sigh of relief.

"We did it" Wave cheered, looking at me with a proud smile. "High five, babe !"

I chuckled, slapping her hand unable to resist at her enthusiasm and opened the door. "The things i would do for you" i sighed teasingly, pushing the door with my back as i started to slid the tree on the floor. "Where do you want to put it ?"

"In the living room, between the bookcase and the piano" she instructed me, closing the door behind us. "I'll arrange things around and.." she trailed off, glancing down with a frown. "Question : Why are there bags and suitcases in the hallway ?"

I quickly let go of the tree and moved next to her with curiosity. I looked at the luggage on the floor and then at the clothes hanging on the hanger, quickly recognizing my sisters's stupid furry hat and Jamie's red North Face jacket that he still insisted to wear after seven years.

"Ah, you're finally there !" Jamie exclaimed happily as he emerged from the kitchen with a beer in his hand. "Wow" he suddenly said, stopping abruptly at the tree's view. "That what i call a Christmas tree" he noted playfully, walking towards Waverly with a big smile. "Come here, Gorgeous."

She giggled and swiftly hugged him as i rolled my eyes in amusement. "What are you doing here ?" i asked, removing my jacket and beanie.

Not that i wasn't happy to see him but you know, i was definitely caught off guard by his unannounced visit. We hadn't really talked since Thanksgiving and he wasn't used to do this kind of surprise, so it was for the least surprising.

"Paying a visit to my fave sister ?" he grinned, dragging me in his arms after releasing Wave. "Aly's here too" he added. "And, Will too" he whispered, looking at me unsure.

I stared at him taken aback and pulled back. "It's a joke, right ?"

He grimaced with a headshake, causing me to take a deep breath. Since i had discovered about them, my sister and I hadn't really talked about it again. And i had honestly thought she had moved on and found someone else because it was Aly, and she was used to have a new toy every month. But seemed like i had been wrong after all.

"Babe" Wave murmured, taking off her coat. "It's ok."

No, it was definitely not.

I sighed, throwing a glance in the living room. Not only i really was against this idea to see him with my sister, but i was worried about Carm too. They hadn't talked either since Thanksgiving and i didn't want for him to spoil the baby's announcement with his uncaring and shitty behavior.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't planned but she showed up with him at the airport and i just couldn't say no."

I sighed and looked back at him, finally releasing a sincere smile. In spite of Will being here, i was still happy to see my brother and sister. "Don't worry. I'm happy you're here."

"I hope you didn't bring Bimbo Fake Boobs with you" Wave spoke from her spot on the floor where she was currently struggling to remove her boots.

Oh yeah, i really hoped he hadn't dared to or this visit would seriously turned into a nightmare.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, don't worry i didn't bring your best friend. We broke up actually."

"Again ?" she commented playfully before leaning down on her elbows with a sigh. She suddenly kicked one of her leg in the air and wiggled it with a pout. "Babe, need you." 

I snickered, grabbing her foot and began to help her as i looked back to my brother. "What happened this time ?"

I really think i had never seen a couple breaking up and making up so many times.

He shrugged, smiling embarrasingly as he scratched his light beard. "Well, let's say she found me with another girl in our bed."

"Shit" Wave cursed in amusement, immediately giving me her other leg when i finally managed to free her first foot. "Even if i hate the girl, you're an ass."

"Yeah" i agreed with a sigh. Taylor and I weren't really friends anymore, but deep down i still cared a little about her. And she didn't deserve to be treated like this. "Not cool, dude."

"Yeah, i know, i know. I'm not proud of myself either. But you know, like they said the show must go on and no need to grasp on the past, anyway. Now i'm free, single and ready to mingle."

"You're mostly a dick, yeah" Wave retorted teasingly as she stood back up, finally released from her boots. "Thanks babe" she grinned, rewarding me with a sweet kiss before heading to the living room and leaving me alone with Jamie.

I grinned and looked back at him. "When did you guys got here ?"

"An hour ago" he smiled, looping an arm around my neck. "Is it me or-" he started, pointing at Waverly with his beer. "She's getting hotter as the days passed ?" 

I turned my head to him in surprise and immediately locked my jaw when i noticed his head tilted to the side, his eyes directly glued on her butt. "First, stop staring at her ass" i began, slapping the back of his head not so gently. "Yes, we all know you're a douche and you clearly don't give a shit about respect, but it doesn't mean you can check your sister's wife out. Secondly, if i see you looking at her ass once again i'll make sure you won't be able to _"mingle_ " if you know what i mean. And finally, she's always been hot."

"Yeah, i agree" Aly confirmed as she suddenly appeared in the hallway with a big smile. "Hey, Dofus" she said, coming to me with her arms opened.

"Hey, Brat" i grinned, returning her hug warmly. "Happy to see you're back to your natural color" i noticed, touching her hair in appreciation as i stepped back.

She giggled with an eyeroll and shoved my hand away. "Will didn't like it either, so i changed."

I stiffened, looking at her startled and arched an eyebrow. "And since when do you care about what people think ?" i asked a bit sharply. "Especially a guy like Will ? And what's the deal, anyway ? Are you two together now ? I thought it was just a hook up."

"Um, i think i'm going to join the other" Jamie said, fleeing away in a record time.

Aly stared at me, clearly upset, and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "It's not really your business if we're a couple or just fucking. I'm an adult, my sex life and loving life are not really your concern from what i know."

I snorted, crossing my arms too. "It's my business when you decide to come at my place with him unannounced."

"Yeah ? Why's that ? Do i need to remind you he's Carmilla's brother too ? He has as much right as me to be here."

I clenched my jaw, bothered to admit she had a point here and uncrossed my arms with a sigh, realizing i was stupid to act so hostile. She had came here to have a good time, not to get in a fight with me. "Fine, i'm sorry" i mumbled, gently kicking her foot.

She sighed too and nodded a little, cracking a small smile. "It's ok, i know you don't like him. I can understand you're not really ok with this."

"No, not at all" i confirmed with a grimace. "And i don't think i would ever after what he did."

"Look, i think i got what you're talking about and i can assure you he really regrets what he did. He was a mess and he did a lot of thing he's not proud of in the past. But he lived some serious big shits too, that ruined a big part of his life probably for ever. And i'm not trying to find him some excuses for all the things he's done, but try to be in his shoes for a moment and ask yourself how you'd be right now if you had also been abandonned by your parents, teared away from your twin and abused by your foster parents. I think we both agree you'd be as fucked up as him, and you know it."

I took a deep breath and looked away. "It can't excuse everything he did. We all live shits in our life."

"Yeah, but we're all different and we're not dealing with things the same way. But it doesn't mean we can't make amend for the things we did in our past. Look, maybe he did drugs and can relapse at any time because he's still fragile. Maybe he still has his moment where he's a prick and all i want to do is slap him. But he also can be so gentle and caring, and i know deep down that i need to give him a chance. Because i can see he's really trying to change and be a better person. He's not that bad Nicole, i swear. If you don't want to trust him, trust me at least."

I took a deep breath, unable to completely believe it. She was right, people could change but all his acts with Carm kept proving me the opposite. Plus, i didn't like the fact he could be a dick with my sister, cause yeah it hadn't fell on deaf ears.

"So, you're together ?" i asked, willing for a confirmation.

"Kind of" she aquiesced, shifting back and forth on her feet.

"Kind of ?"

"We didn't label it yet" she admitted. "But i know i'm the only one he sees and it's the same for me."

"Does he treat you well ? Cause you told me he was a prick sometimes and-"

"What is it ? An interrogation or what ?" she stopped me with an irritated sigh. "Yes, he happens to be a dick but like everybody can be. I'm sure you're an ass with Waverly sometimes, and it doesn't mean she's not happy with you or that you don't respect or love her. Maybe Will wants to change but he can't change everything. Being snarky and having all this bad tortured guy vibes is a part of who he is, and i don't expect him to change that. Between you and I, i even think it's really sexy."

I snorted, rolling my eyes a little amused. "Guess you found your Damon Salvatore after all."

She chuckled. "Well he's not Ian Somerhalder, but yeah definitely."

"Does mom and dad know about you two ?"

"Oh God, no" she immediately replied with big eyes. "Mom would do an attack."

"Do you love him ?" i dared to ask, aware i was being annoying and pushy but i couldn't help myself. She was my baby sis and i needed to be sure she was safe.

"Loving is a big word" she said with a small shrug but a spark in her eyes i would recognize anywhere. "Let's say, we enjoy each other."

"Bullshit, you're definitely in love" i retorted, shoving her shoulder playfully.

I wasn't going to lie, i was still bothered but maybe it was time for me to trust her. It was her life, i couldn''t really stop her for loving who she wanted to. And it was nice to see her in love, it was cute.

"Shut up" she quickly hushed me, putting her hand on my mouth. "I didn't tell him yet."

I pushed her hand away and grinned wickedly. "Oh, it means i have to be careful. Let's hope i'll manage to keep my mouth shut then."

"You better. Anyway, i'm so happy for Carm and Laura" she suddenly said with enthusiasm. "It's gonna be awesome. Now your turn to get to work" she added, poking my belly playfully.

I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows wickedly and walked to the kitchen, way too excited about our previous conversation with Wave to hide my excitement. I mean, we had agreed to wait and really think about it, but something was telling me we would bring the subject back really soon.

"Why are you smiling like that ?" she quickly questionned as she followed me.

I shrugged, grabbing two beers for Wave and me in the fridge. "I can't smile the way i want ?"

"No, not when we're talking about serious thing like my potential niece or nephew."

I snickered and made my way out of the room. "Guess you have to wait and see."

 

* * *

 

_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

I stared up at the ceiling with one of my arm folded under my head and a hand gently stroking my belly, silently replaying the recent events in my mind.

It had surely been a day full of surprises, like i had rarely lived in my twenty-three young years.

It had begun with Laura's unexpected return. I had been more than happy and speechless by the surprise to be awaken by her kisses and greeted with her stunning smile as soon as my eyes had opened. I had honestly first thought i was dreaming, but then i had quickly realized that i wasn't and my heart had threaten me to burst from joy.

But it had been nothing compared to the emotions i had felt when we had discovered that the pregnancy tests were positives. Guys, i was fucking pregnant. I couldn't still believe it... Yes, i had wished days and nights it would be indeed the case, but deep down i had still been scared to not be and finally confirming it, was such a relief.

Now, we were ready to climb another step with Laura in our life, and i was more excited and eager than ever.

"It's so weird" Laura whispered as she closed the door behind her and started to undress herself.

I turned my head to her and smirked smugly when i noticed all the marks i had left on her body earlier. Yup, this hot and loving day in bed had surely been a great unexpected event too. "What's weird, Cutie ?"

"Aly and Will together" she replied, tossing her clothes on the chair and reaching for a tank top.

I snorted, lifting my eyebrows up and down and looked back at the ceiling. "Yeah, tell me about it."

This surprise had also been a big one, but less enjoyable than the others unfortunately. Will and I hadn't spoken since Thanksgiving. He hadn't tried to reach me and i hadn't to, it had been complete silent radio. So seeing him in my doorway with a smirk and actually looking pleased to be here, had been for the least, disturbing.

Although, his good mood had swiftly disappeared when Laura and i had announced my pregnancy. While Jamie and Aly had jumped in excitement, genuinely overjoyed for us, Will had remained silent. He hadn't even bothered to smile just a little bit, you know to at least pretend he was glad for us. Nope, nothing. Not the slightest hint of happiness or enthusiasm.

Nothing, nada.

"And seeing him smiling too, it's so odd" she added. "Did you see how he was with Aly ?"

Yes, i had and it hadn't helped me to feel anyless hurt or upset. He had indeed spent the rest of the evening by Aly's side, looking nothing but content and hadn't said a word to me at all.

I swear it was getting harder to understand him with time. And i was seriously struggling to know if it was even worth it anymore.

I knew he didn't like Laura and disapproved of our relationship. It was a secret for anyboby, he had made it clear for the five past years. But here i had expected him to put aside his opinion on Laura and be genuinely happy for us. Or at least for me if he wasn't able for Laura. 

I mean, i was his twin for Fuck's sake. Wasn't he supposed to be ecstatic to learn his sister was pregnant ?  

"He spent his time looking at her with heart eyes and he was actually caring" Laura carried on, finally climbing on the bed. "It's so strange. Seems like Aly is a good fit for him after all. Well, he still looks like he wants to kill me or push me from the windows, but still you know. Oh and did you see-"

"Cupcake" i cut her, tired to think or talk about my stupid brother for tonight. "Can we speak about something else than Will, please ?"

She looked at me sheepishly and quickly nodded, shifting against my side. "Yes, sorry."

"It's ok" i reassured her, wrapping an arm around her as i kissed the top of her head. "It's so good to be back in our bed with you" i smiled, closing my eyes finally feeling at peace.

Sleeping with Nicole and Waverly had been really nice and helpful, but nothing could compete with my Cupcake.

"Yes, it is" she agreed, placing a sweet kiss on neck before nestling her face here.

"When are you flying back to Europe ?" i asked hesitantly.

I hadn't dared to ask her yet, not wanting to spoil our reunion but i was getting really curious now and i would have to know eventually anyway.

She sighed and started to draw some heart shapes on my stomach. "Friday morning. I couldn't get more, i'm sorry."

"It's ok" i reassured her. Three days was already awesome. "We'll get through it, the three of us."

She nodded and slightly lifted her head up with a big smile on her lips. "Can i do something silly ?"

"Silly, how exactly ?" i enquired with an amused frown.

"You'll see" she beamed, quickly crawling out of bed and climbed back on a few moment later with one of my marker in her hand.

I lifted myself on my elbows and looked at her uncertain as she straddled my hips. "Cupcake, what you're doing ?"

She giggled childishly, blowing the cap away from her mouth and rolled my shirt up. "I wanted to do that for a while" she confessed as she bent over and began to draw on my stomach.

I laughed and arched an eyebrow, looking at the mess she had already managed to make in a few seconds. "What you're going to do exactly ?"

"Patience, my child" she mumbled with her tongue slightly stucked out in the corner of her mouth, now fully focus on her task.

I sneered and looked at the sketch with endearment. To be honest, it was pretty bad. Even with all her willingness to do right, her skills were pretty terrible when it came to draw something. Even the basics. But i didn't really care because it was a cute idea, and i was sure to love the result, no matter how bad was going to turn the drawing.

"Are they supposed to represent us ?" i snickered when i noticed two little stick figures, both standing at each side of a smaller figure with their hands holding.

She looked up at me, chuckling with a small blush. "Shut up, it's not finished yet." I nodded in amusement and continued to look at her in silence. Eventually, after a few more minutes, she leaned back and looked at her masterpiece with a triumphant smile. "Tada !"

I raised my eyebrows up and stared at the drawing, biting my lips to prevent a laughter to escape. "C-can i have some explanations or keys, anything ?"

"Sure !" she accepted with enthusiasm, oblivious of my mocking. "So this one is you" she started, pointing at the sticky figure with the shoulder length hair. "And this one is me." She pointed at the other sticky figure with this time long hair. "And here's Charlie" she carried on, pointing at the small figure between them.

I smirked and arched an eyebrow. "And why our kid has one side of the head covered by long hair and the other one with short hair up exactly ?"

"Well, we obviously don't know yet if it's going to be a boy or a girl so i thought i would do both, you know" she explained with a light shrug. "Anyway ! Here, next to the house it's Wave and Nicole with Cooper, and here in the tree it's Cookie. It's our little family, you know. Do you like it ?" she asked with an enthusiastic smile.

I stared at her in adoration and slowly rolled up, pressing a loving kiss on her lips. "I love it" i whispered, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "You just forgot one more thing though."

"What ?"

I took the pen in her hand and lied back down, supporting myself with just one of my elbow. I looked at my stomach and, with the best i could do by being upside down, began to add another little sicky figure on the other side of Laura. I did the same thing with the hair, one side with long hair and the other with short hair, and finally looked back at her once finished.

"I mean, Charlie's here but they'll eventually ask for a little sister or brother, you know" i explained with a knowing smile. "Hopefully with your smile and-" I put the marker away and rolled up once again, cupping her face in my hands as she stared at me with shinny eyes. "Your laugh. Your endearing dorkyness, your cheerfulness, your joy" i continued, brushing my nose against her. "You know, all the things i adore about you. Which means basically everything" i finished, placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

She smiled and slowly wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing our body together as i slowly lowered us down on the mat. "I hope you're not tired" she softly murmured, her lips slowly moving along my jaw. "Cause you're not ready to get asleep."

I smirked far from being bothered by the idea and gently slid a hand in her hair as the other found its place in her lower back. "Yeah ?" i murmured, slightly shaking when her fingers slowly grazed the side of my thigh and lifted it up against her hip. "Well, i definitely don't mind." 

 

 

* * *

 

_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

I bit my lip and smiled in excitement as i confirmed my payment for the hotel in London.

Being the first one awake at an early hour and knowing Jamie occupied the couch in the living room, i had decided to stay in bed this morning and busied myself with planning and booking everything for our Christmas trip. I had been afraid yesterday we should cancel it with Aly, Jamie and Will being here, however i had quickly felt releived when i had discovered they were only staying until Sunday, three days before Christmas Eve.

Which was perfect.

I pushed my laptop aside and rolled on Nicole, quickly cupping her face. "Baby."

"What ?" she mumbled sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"I booked everything for London" i announced gleefully, softly running my finger along her nose and mouth. "We just have to pack our things now."

She slightly lifted her eyebrows, a soft smile spreading on her lips and slowly opened her eyes. "Of course, you did."

I scrunched my nose and released a small giggle. "What ? I was bored, i needed to distract myself. And it was this, or shopping for new clothes so..."

She chuckled and suddenly turned us around, her body now above mine. "You could have wake me up, you know" she offered, lacing our fingers together and bringing our hands above my head. "I'm a good distraction" she murmured with a playful grin.

"Oh yes, you are" i confirmed with a giggle. I slowly wrapped my legs around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "But i wanted to be nice today and let you sleep a little more."

"How caring of you" she replied, brushing her nose against mine. "So, what's the plan Ma'am?" she asked, moving her nose and lips along my cheek, my jawline and finally my neck.

I closed my eyes, swiftly turning my head on the side to give her all the room she wanted - hello, we were talking about kisses in the neck here - and tangled my fingers in her hair. "Christmas is next Thursday, so i booked our plane for Wednesday so we can be there for Christmas Eve. I booked an hotel with two rooms, one for us, and one for the girls and-" i released a sudden whimper as a delicious shiver ran through me. "And i didn't book the return yet cause we don't know how long Laura is staying in London, so we'll see once there."

I mean, we could still decide in a moment of crazyness to follow her to her next destination, you know. I honestly think neither of us would be bothered at the idea. Or we could let Carmilla go with Laura alone and Nicole and I could take a trip somewhere else, like Paris or Roma for instance.

She traced a path on my throat with her lips, progressively shifting on the other side of my neck and smiled. "I love this idea."

I giggled and turned my head on the other side, keeping a hand in her hair as the other gently slid under her shirt on her back. "Where would you like to go ?"

"Iceland" she grinned, humming in appreciation when i started to gently scratch her back. I released a light laugh. It wasn't really the same landscape and vibes than Paris or Roma, but why not after all. It was surely beautiful. "You know, just you and me, surrounded by nature and nothing else. We could go to see the waterfalls, take a bath in hot spring and looking at the nothern light..." Okay, she had sold the thing perfectly great. "What about you ?"

"Well, you clearly made me want to go to Iceland now" i admitted in amusement. "But i was first thinking about Paris, Roma or maybe somewhere in Greece..."

"So we can spend our days in museums ?" she said playfully, raising her head up.

I shrugged with a sheepish grin and bit my lip. "No, of course not" i denied, not a bit convincing. She was absolutely right, i wouldn't be able to go there and skipped all the museums. "Or okay, maybe some but there are other things than museums, come on."

"Yeah, but i know you babe" she chuckled. "Once you're in a museum, you become this nerd, cute yes, but still, who wants to look at everything, even when it's clearly boring, and who refuses to leave until you've seen every single piece exposed in the place. So, as much i like your passion for history and natural sciences, i really don't want to spend my time following you around, locked up and surrounded by hundred of people when we can be outside, enjoying quiets and peaceful places."

I looked at her amused and arched an eyebrow. "Because you don't think Iceland is full of Tourist too ? I'm sorry to disappoint you babe, but tourism in Iceland keeps growing up as the years passed. I read an article the other day where they said tourism was-"

She rolled her eyes and suddenly put her hand on my mouth. "You don't need to bring all of your knowledge, Einstein" she said, slowly removing her hand as i glared at her. "My point is just to say i don't want to spend my time in museums, that's all."

"Fine" i snapped, feeling a little offended by her remark. "Excuse me" i said as i pushed her away from me and rolled out of bed.

"Wave" she sighed. "Come on, it wasn't meant to upset you."

"Whatever" i replied sharply as i tied my hair up in a bun and didn't wait any longer to go out from the room.

I made my way to the kitchen, careful to not make too much noise and walked towards the cupboard. I took out some mugs and bowls and cocked an eyebrow at Nicole when i noticed her, leaning against the fridge with a stupid amused expression on her face.

"You're ridiculous" she said, crossing her arms loosely against her chest.

I snorted, shutting the cupboard's door a little too hard and shuffled to the fridge. If she thought she was going to settle things by telling me that, she was so wrong. "Excuse me" i said, waiting for her to step away from the fridge so i could open it. She didn't move though and smiled even more when i started to play with my jaw in annoyance. "Fine." I put my hands on her chest and started to push her backwards but she kept resisting, making my attempt almost impossible. "Nicole !" i protested, doing my best to hold back a giggle but failing so badly.

"Oh, did i hear you laughing ?" she said in triumph.

"Shut up !"

She laughed heartedly and slowly caught my hands before intertwinning our fingers together and pushing me backward as well. We began to wrestle in the kitchen, the both of us laughing uncontrollably, not really caring anymore about the rest of the people in the house who were still sleeping.

Long gone was my goal to push her away from the fridge. No, we were now stumbling in the kitchen, trying desperately to make the other fall. Or something like that.

Honestly, i didn't know what we were actually doing right now. But it was really fun.

"If you lose, i dare you to dance on Covent Garden when we'll be in London" she suddenly dared me, looking at me with a challenging look. "No matter how big the crowd is."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and giggled, quickly nodding as we kept struggling around. "Alright. But if you lose you have to do it as well."

"Deal" she quickly accepted.

Okay, i absolutely needed to win. I couldn't miss Nicole dancing in the street in front of so much people. "With a Unicorn outfit" i added with a smirk, looking at her in amusement.

Might as well pushing the bet even further.

"What ?" she chuckled as we shuffled in the hallway towards the bedrooms.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Fine. I'll win anyway" she replied with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, we'll see about that" i giggled, starting to feel my hands and wrists hurting like hell.

"Wait, shhh" she suddenly hushed me, still keeping our fingers laced but quickly leaning her ear towards the guest room's door with a frown. "Oh my god, no" she exclaimed, looking at me horrified.

"What's hap-" i stopped myself and gasped when i heard a moan coming from the room. "Oh shit. Is that Aly ?" i whispered in surprise.

"Yeah, who else would you want it to be ?" she whispered, quickly pulling away from the door. "Make them stop" she pleaded me.

I snickered and rolled my eyes in amusement. "It's your turn to be ridiculous, babe" i said. I looked at our hands and grimaced. I couldn't feel my fingers anymore. "Break time ?" i proposed, nodding towards our hands.

I mean, i could take advantage of the situation to take a break and find some strength back. I needed to win, after all.

"Yeah, ok" she quickly agreed, releasing my hands and immediately wiggling her fingers.

I did the same thing and laughed once again as Nicole became even paler when we heard the bed starting to squeak.

I really wouldn't like to be at Nicole's place right now and it was honestly a bit embarrassing, but it was still funny on the other hand.

"Come on, make them stop" she insisted.

I sighed and shook my head. "No, i'm not going to. Now come on, it's creepy to listen to your sister getting her way with Carm's brother" i said, taking her hand and dragging her back in the kitchen. "You need to understand your sister is not a baby anymore, and that she's sexually active like you were at her age."

"I know but that doesn't mean i need to witness it. Some self control for God's sake."

I sneered and grabbed the coffee pot entertained. "You're the one talking about self control."

"Shut up" she mumbled in amusement and came back to me with her hands held out. "Come on, we have a bet to pursue."

Well the break hadn't been too long, but i was more than ready to kick her ass again.

I chuckled, freeing my hands and faced her again with a determined look. "Come on Loser, give the best you can."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure nobody expect Will uh ? :p


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey ! Sorry for the lack of upload on Sunday, but i was a bit busy with all the things that happened during the weekend. Earper and Creampuff, i think we can say that we've been definitely blessed ! :)
> 
> Haha, anyway to make myself forgive, i have a cute little chapter just for you. Enjoy :)

* * *

  
_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

"I hate you" i grumbled, throwing a murderous gaze at Laura as i poured myself a coffee. "You can't even imagine how much right now."

She chuckled and tear a piece of her toast, shrugging innocently. "What ? I had to share my distress with someone."

I scoffed and joined her on the table in annoyance. "Please, next time just don't."

"It's not that bad."

"It's been almost 24hours. Yes, it is" i insisted, grabbing my cereals. "Especially when it's one of those shitty songs you're so found of."

"I don't know what the matter with this song."

"It's from _High School Musical_ , that's the matter."

She rolled her eyes and tilted her head with a teasing smile. "Come on, we all know you secretely love this movie _._ "

I snorted, raising my eyebrows up and down. It was a good joke. "Cupcake, the only reason i agree to watch this crap is for Vanessa Hudgens."

Here's the thing. Yesterday morning, while we were peacefully waking up from our first night back together, Laura had started to sing this stupid song from _High School Musical_ because apparently she had watched it on the plane. And here i was, a morning later, still stuck with _Stick to the Status Quo_ in my head and unable to do something about it. And believe, i had tried everything.

I hated Laura. I hated that movie. I hated that stupid fucking damn catchy song.

" _This is not what i want, this is not what i planned_ " she suddenly started to sing with a wicked grin. " _And I just got to say, I do not understand_."

I locked my jaw and slouched in my chair to kick her shin under the table. "For Fuck's sake, Cupcake. I swear shut your mouth."

She chuckled, moving her legs away and shook her head. " _Something is really, really wrooooong and we gotta get things back where they belooooong_." I glared at her but quickly snickered when she raised up and began to turn slowly around the table with an amused look. " _Keep your voices down low_ " she said with a quiet voice, moving her hands in a lowering motion.

I was torn, really. On one hand, i was just craving to shut her mouth and made her regret her teasing. But on the other hand, i just wanted to keep watching this endearing cute tiny dork making her little remake of the song with so much enthusiasm and passion.

" _Not another peep, no !_ " she carried on, getting closer to me. " _Not another word, no !_ " She shook her head, putting her index finger on my lips. I rolled my eyes but didn't shove it away, way too diverted by her act. I even started to crack a smile. " _Not another sound_." She looked at me and grinned mischieviously, bouncing in excitement. " _EVERYBODY QUIET_ " she suddenly screamed out loud as a real Sharpay Evans and threw her arms around my neck, immediately bursting out of laughing.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist. Ok, i took back what i had said about hating her. I was mad in love with this person.

"You're such a dork" i mumbled in her neck, holding her tightly.

She chuckled and started to peck my face with sounding kisses. "That's why you love me."

I rolled my eyes and quickly caught her lips, kissing her properly. "I love you, yeah" i whispered between two kisses. "But definitely not because of your music taste" i commented as i cupped her cheeks and leaned away with a teasing smirk.

She huffed and flopped down on my laps, tangling both of her hands in my hair. "Be careful or i'm going to sing some Jesse McCartney songs next."

"God, please no" i quickly pleaded, horrified.

She grinned and started to hum playfully. " _I don't want a pretty face, i don't want just anyone to-_ "

I cut her off with a new kiss and shook my head. "Just stop singing, please. I think it's for the best."

" _-Hold_ " she still finished her line against my lips, grinning sheepishly. I groaned in desperation, cause come on i didn't need _Beautiful Soul_ in the head above HSM. She released a soft chuckle and dropped her forehead against mine. "I don't want to leave you again" she sighed with a small pout.

I swallowed and briefly closed my eyes, sliding my hands on her back. "Me neither."

It was already her last day here, she was expected back to Europe for the rest of her report tomorrow. We had spent yesterday glued to the other, not really paying attention to our guests. It's not like they had came to see us anyway, they were mostly here for Nicole. Well, except for my brother who had originally came for me. But he hadn't really cared to speak to me yet, so two could play this game.

"You're going to be alright ?" she asked, gently cupping my cheeks in her hands.

I nodded, guessing she was talking about Will and smiled a little. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll stay with Nicole and Wave and just ignored him."

She sighed and looked at me sadly. "I"m sorry things are this way."

"It's ok" i reassured her.

"No, it's not" she shook her head, leaning her head slightly back. "The two of you didn't even share a word since we told him about Charlie."

"Laura" i sighed, feeling one of her signature rant about to come out. "I don't want to lose our precious time together by talking about him, alright ?"

She exhaled. "Fine, sorry. It's just that it makes me mad, because he's your bother and-"

I put my hand on her mouth and lifted my eyebrows. "Stop."

She rolled her eyes and licked my hand playfully, causing me to pull it away with disgust. She snorted and looked at me in amusement. "Please, don't pretend you don't love my tongue on you" she let out suggestively.

I stared at her taken aback but far from being displeased. "My, my, my, Cutie" i smirked, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Such a tease this morning. But you're absolutely right, i love it."

She chuckled, a small blush creeping on her neck and it was enough for me to melt a little more. How could someone turn from unashamed and daring to shy and cute so fast ?

I shook my head in adoration and soflty grabbed her chin, pulling her for another kiss.

"I swear you guys didn't stop kissing for a minute since Laura came back" Waverly suddenly stated as she arrived in the kitchen.

We broke the kiss and both turned our heads to her. "Do you have a problem about it ?" i asked, cocking an eyebrow teasingly.

"Actually, yes" she acquiesced in amusement. "I barely talked to my best friend in two days because of you."

Laura cooed immediately and raised up, already walking towards her with her arms opened. "Come here."

Wave chuckled, accepting the hug delighted. "Finally, it was about time !"

I snickered with an eyeroll and grabbed my bowl of cereals as i stood up. "You two do that, i'm going to find _my_ best friend" i announced, raising my chin up and heading towards their bedroom.

I climbed on the bed and fell down on Nicole, uncaring to check if she was still sleeping or not, and shifted exaggeratedly, making myself comfortable with my legs straddling her hips. I narrowed my eyes wickedly and started to eat my cereals with the least discretion as possible.

You know, with mouth opened, chewing loudly and all.

The thing really annoying and disgusting, but so cool and effective to piss someone off.

She opened her eyes with a slight frown and groaned instantly when she noticed me.

"Hey, Sleepy Beauty" i said with a teasing smirk, spilling some milk on her as i chew in full display. "Shit" i chuckled, wiping my chin clean. "Sorry."

I swore this one hadn't been on purpose.

She growled and propped herself on her elbows with a small scowl. "What are you doing here ?"

"Waking you up ?" i offered with a shrug. "Or annoying you. Maybe both." She sighed in amusement and peeked at my cereals before grinning wildly and opening her mouth wide. I arched an eyebrow and shook my head, pulling the bowl back teasingly. "Uh, uh, my Coco Pops."

"Come on" she pouted, wiggling her legs under me. I snickered and rolled my eyes, holding a fullspoon before her mouth. She took it right away and started to eat with a satisfied smile. "Where're Thomson and Thompson ?"

"Hugging and braiding hair" i replied, bringing the bowl to my mouth to drink the milk. "The Creampuff complained i was stealing her best friend the Cupcake."

She chuckled and moved backward to lean her back against the headboard. "Of course, she did."

"What can i say, my Cupcake is a loved one" i sighed dramatically.

She snorted and wiggled her eyebrows, starting to hum. " _Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her heart away_."

She suddenly stopped herself and fell silent as we both stared at each other in horror.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"You didn't" i whispered, deeply, _deeply_ , _DEEPLY_  outraged.

Nicole, my girl, had dared to sing some One Directionsong.

"I-i'm sorry" she murmured, shaking her head terrified. "It-it won't happen again. It was a mistake, once in a life."

"I don't want you to hang out with Laura alone anymore" i ordered her with a headshake. "She slowly brings you to the dark side."

She nodded her head with a gulp and quickly leaned on the nightstand to take her phone. She scrolled through it and soon after,  _You Oughta Know_ by Alanis Morissette started to play.

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. Way much better. "Thank you."

She laughed and dropped the phone back on the nightstand before yanking the bowl from my hand. "You're being so dramatic now you're pregnant."

I reopened my eyes and shrugged in amusement, bringing my hands on my stomach with a smirk. "Charlie and I had a little talk in the shower yesterday and we both decided we were going to be the worst during the eight next months. Just for your information."

"Oh, you don't need to be pregnant fot that" she retorted, poking my belly playfully. "You've been like this pretty much all your life." I snickered and punched her shoulder. She grinned and glanced at the door before looking back at me, her eyes all shiny all of sudden. "I need to tell you something."

"What ?" i asked with interest. 

"Wave and I kind of started to talk again about the baby thing."

I watched her in surprise and frowned a little. I was really happy to hear this news, but it was so unexpected and confusing. "But about a month ago i asked you about it and you told me that it wasn't the right time" i recalled puzzled.

"Yeah, i know but a lot happened since then and i realized i was actually ready" she explained with a light shrug.

I stared at her stunned, but absolutely excited. "It's so fucking awesome."

She laughed lightly. "It's not really confirmed yet, but yes it is. Wave said she was still ready and willing to do it. She just wants a little more time to think about it though. You know, for being sure it's the right time and everything."

I nodded and looked at her with fondness, feeling a sudden rush of emotion. I frowned when i started to feel some tears rolling on my cheeks and swallowed.

What the fuck.

"Hey, are you ok ?"

"Yeah, yeah" i laughed in embarrassement, brushing my tears away. "I'm just happy for you, that's all. Damn hormones."

She stared at me in adoration and quickly put the bowl away before bringing me in her arms with a soft chuckle. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her closely as i really began to cry.

Ok, so the pregnancy was apparently turning me in a pathetic sappy emotional person. Fucking great.

"You're not really good at being the worst, you know" she whispered in my ear teasingly.

I snickered and pinched her waist. "Shut up."

She chuckled and kissed the top of my head, squeezing me tightely against her. "Don't worry, it'll stay between us."

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

"Ok, now you need to stir everything together" Laura said, getting the spatula and sinking it in the bowl. "But sloooowly, and delicately" she specified, showing me the right motion. "You want it to be light and fluffy, not heavy and thick, alright ?"

I looked at her amused and nodded, taking her place behind the counter. "Like this ?" i asked, careful to reproduce the exact same gesture she had just shown me.

"Perfect" she nodded with a big smile.

I grinned proudly and continued in concentration as she started to clean the mess we had made in the kitchen.

This afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen, i had the pleasure to take some baking course with the Chef Hollis. Dessert of the day : Chocolate mousse.

It was always a pleasure to bake with Laura. In five years, i had to say i had learnt a lot from her about cooking and baking. She was really a good teacher. She was patient, a good instructor, passionate and always so eager to show you all the tricks and secrets she had in her sleeves.

And she really had an impressive bunch of this. She could compete with any grandma without a doubt.

"Can i ask you something ?" she suddenly spoke quietly.

I stopped stirring and glanced at her curiously. "Yeah, sure. Go on."

"It's about Will" she started, keeping her voice low. "I would like to have a little chat with him. You know, just to give him a piece of my mind about his attitude with Carmilla. He's being such a jerk with her since he's got here and i just can't stand it anymore. Carm told me it was ok, that it didn't matter but it's absolutely and one hundred percent not ok." She sighed in frustration and ran a hand in her hair with a small headshake. "She acts like she's not bothered by it but i can see that deep down she's hurt and upset. And i don't understand how someone can be so mean with his sister when all she did was taking care of him."

I nodded and put the spatula down as i leaned my hip against the counter to face her. She seriously looked sad and revolted about this situation and i was completely feeling the same. Will was acting like an ass. Maybe not with my sister, which who he was surprinsigly sweet, but with Carmilla he was his usual dick self. And if Laura wanted to do something about it, i had deifnitely her back.

"What do you want to do ?" i enquired.

"Well, i thought you could help me to find a way to be alone with him for a little while. Without Carmilla noticing it. I don't want her to know about it."

I nodded and glanced at the living room where everybody else was. Jamie and Will were playing some videos games on the tv while Carmilla, Wave and Aly were engaged in a conversation rather animated. I played with my mouth in reflexion. Maybe i could ask Wave for a hand. I mean, with her cheating mind she was always good to find distractions.

"Ok, stay there" i said, taking some chocolate chips in my hand. "I have an idea. Be ready."

"Wait, now ?" she asked in surprise. "But i'm not ready, i didn't prepare my speech or anything-"

"Hollis" i stopped her, squeezing one of her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure you already know all the things you want to say. Just please, don't hold back anything."

She snorted and raised her eyebrows up and down. "Count on me."

I released a small laugh and nodded. I had absolutely no doubt about it. "Ok, have fun."

I made my way to the living room and leaned against the doorframe, looking at Waverly who was giggling at something that Carm had just said. I grinned and waited for her to notice me, which she did when she finally turned her head to me. She looked at me in surprise, ready to say something but i quickly put my finger on my lips with a knowing smile and nodded towards the hallway, where i slowly disappear. I headed to our bedroom and dropped on the bed, starting to eat my chocolate chips as i waited for her patiently.

I was pretty sure she would like our little mission.

She eventually appeared in the room and closed the door behind her in excitement. "What's going on ?" she asked, making a beeline to me and lying on me eagerly.

I chuckled, holding a chip before her mouth and wiggled my eyebrows. "Laura asked me for help."

She frowned in confusion as she caught the chip and tilted her head. "Mmwhy ?"

"She wants to talk to Will, alone" i explained, chewing the last chip.

"Oh. And i suppose she doesn't want for Carm to know, right ?"

"Exactly" i confirmed with a blink. "So, she asked me to help her to find a way to distract everyone, and i thought of you cause what a better person than you when it comes to find distraction."

She grinned mischieviously. "You bet i am."

I chuckled and softly cupped her face. "Any ideas then ?"

"Wait, let me think about it for a minute."

She stared at me with narrowed eyes and pinched her lips, beginning to hum in deep thought. I looked at her in entertainment and lifted my head up, placing a soft kiss on the corner of her lips. I moaned in contentment as soon as i tasted the chocolate on her mouth and kissed her again, this time a little longer.

She giggled through the kiss and gently pushed me down with a playful scowl. "You're distracting me."

"Sorry" i grinned goofily, already leaning for another kiss. "But you just taste so good, mmmh" i moaned once again, sliding my hands in her hair to pull her face closer to me. "So, so, delicious" i slipped through a bunch of playful kisses.

She squealed and kissed me back messily as we were both now laughing. "Mmbabe, stop."

"Mmno" i refused, slowly turning us around.

I settled between her legs and grinned when she tangled her fingers in my hair and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"But we are on a mission" she mumbled. "Laura needs us."

Damn, she was right.

I sighed and started to pout, stopping the kiss. "Sucks."

She giggled and rolled us back around, finding our previous position back. "Do you know how much i love you right now ?" she murmured as she gently rubbed her nose against mine.

I grinned and shook my head, my lips softly grazing hers. "No, tell me."

"I love you-" she bit her smiling lips and laced our fingers together above my head. "I love you more than anything in this world. My love for you is bigger than the Mount Everest. Than all the Oceans gathered together. Hell, even bigger than the Earth. Than Jupiter. Than the Sun. Than the Solar System" she listed, a twinkle in her eyes. "Than the Milky Way. Than the Universe and all the infinite we don't know about."

I stared at her in complete adoration. It was cheesy and childish but God, that i loved every single thing she had said. "It's a lot of love, indeed" i whispered with a grin, softly brushing our noses together.

"Yeah, uh ?" she confirmed, staring deeply at me with her cuteness absolutely overload.

"You know, i think i love you exactly the same way" i answered, placing a small kiss on her nose.

She scrunched her nose with a giggle and gently pushed some of my hair back. "I love you, Mrs HaughtPants."

I snickered and grabbed her hand, gently kissing the inside of her wrist. "You know technically, if i'm Mrs HaughtPants, you are too by the law."

"I don't mind. We are pretty hot."

"That you are, yes" i confirmed playfully.

She smiled wildly and gave me a loving kiss before dropping her forehead against mine. "Ok, let's go back to our business, shall we ?"

"Absolutely."

"I think i have an idea" she announced, looking up at me triumphantly. "Take Cooper out and bring Jamie with you. I'm taking care of Aly and Carm."

"What you're going to do ?" i asked curiously as she raised up from the bed.

"Talking about my ideas for the nursery for Charlie and-" she shrugged and glanced at me with a small smile on the corner of her lips. "Maybe ours too."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and quickly sat up. I'd heard it right ? "Come again ?"

She chuckled softly and winked before opening the door and vanishing in the hallway.

I looked at the doorway in shock and took a deep breath, a stupid huge smile spreading on my lips. Wait, what did it mean actually ?! No, she couldn't just leave me hanging on like that !

I quickly jumped out from the bed and caught her up in the hallway. I grabbed her hand and stopped her, spunning her around to face me. "Come on, you just can't say that and leave."

She chuckled and cupped one of my cheek. "You're adorable."

I sighed and grabbed her hand in mine with a pout. "Come on, i'm being serious. Does it mean what i think it does ?"

"I said _maybe_ , babe" she recalled, scanning my face closely.

"Yeah, but you smiled too and you sounded serious and then you winked and-"

She smiled softly and cut me off with a tender kiss. "We're talking about this later, ok ?" she finally said when she pulled back, gently brushing my jaw. "I swear."

"Alright" i accepted with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

_**Laura - POV :** _

 

Ok, it was finally the occasion i had waited for.

Nicole had gone with Jamie to take Cooper out and Wave had managed to drag Carmilla and Aly in the spare room, leaving me alone with Will. Well, technically, we were not in the same room as i was still in the kitchen baking and he was still playing videos games in the living room, so we weren't completely left alone together, but you know, we were just the two of us alone. Almost in the same room.

Anyway ! You got the thing.

I wiped my head with the dish towel and looked towards the living room with a small grimace. I wasn't afraid of him or impressed, and i exactly knew what i was going to tell him but you know, i was still a little nervous about it.

Come on, grow the hell up, Hollis.

I took a deep breath and made my way to the living room, joining him by the couches. I stopped next to him and cleared my throat. "Um, hey, can we talk ?" 

He hit pause after a moment and turned his head to me with an arched brow, not hiding the slightest his annoyance at my interruption. I stared at him in silence and swallowed. He was definitely Carm twin. They had exactly the same expression, the same mimicking, the same eyes. They were the same.

Well, except i hated him and loved his sister.

"Look, i know you're a bit dumb and slow sometimes but are you going to stare at me like a moron for ages or you actually have something to say ?" he finally spoke with a boring voice.

I snapped from my trade of thoughts and scowled at him. Okay, rude. I wasn't hurt by his words though, i was used by his meanness by now.

I took a seat next to him, careful to keep some distance between us and straightened my back. He snickered and rolled his eyes. I glared at him, refraining the need to strangle him. "Listen" i started. "We're not going to pretend we like each other. We both have some trouble to get along."

"That would be an understatement" he commented snarkily, lifting his eyebrows up and down.

"Ok, we hate each other. Nevermind. It's always been this way, we both know it won't change and i don't really care anymore. Yes, maybe at first i was disturbed because i didn't understand why you hated me so much when you didn't know me at all. But then i realized i didn't like you either, so i guess sometimes people just don't click" i offered, trying my best to not go on a massive rambling. What was quite hard. "Anyway ! My point is that we both dislike each other yes, but Carmilla is stuck in the middle. And she's clearly bothered by the tension between us. And even if you're a big dick with her, i'm sure deep down you love her. Even if you have some weird way to show it" i added, realizing too late it wasn't something i should have said out loud.

Crap Hollis, filters !

He looked at me clearly offended and clenched his jaw, his eyes getting darker by the second. "You know, that's one of the thing i just can't stand about you. You're always talking shit, even when you don't know a fucking thing about anything. You just can't shut your fucking nosy mouth."

"Well, excuse me but i'm just reporting true facts here" i retorted in irritation. "I never saw you once showing a hint of genuine happiness for her since i know you. Look at Charlie for example ! It's maybe the most important thing for her. It's something she's so enthusiastic and happy about and she was so overjoyed to share this news with everybody, especially you, because you're her brother and you matter to her and you just spoiled everything ! If it wasn't for Carm, i swear i would have kick you out from this place right away !" Yeah, filters be damned. And temper too apparently. "How can you be so mean to her ?! How can you be so heartless and uncaring with all the things she did for you since she found you back ?" i let out, some angry tears in my eyes. "You know what, you don't deserve a person like her in your life. Not with the way you treat her. You don't deserve her love. And i really hope you're aware of this. Oh and-" i clenched my jaw and suddenly slapped him. Harsh. "This is for giving her cocaine and letting her barely alive in a club full of junkies. You really should be ashamed of yourself and you're really lucky Nicole didn't kick your ass for this" i finished, feeling my blood boiling in my veins as i realized what i had just done.

Holy Hufflepuff, i had hit him. Ok, i had really lost my temper here. And it was strange because yes, i was strong-minded but i usually never went too far with violence.

I wouldn't say it didn't feel really good though.

He looked at me menacingly and brought a hand on his face, slowly moving his jaw back and forth. I swallowed and hesitated for a few seconds to apologize but went against it, deciding he had completely earnt it.

He inhaled deeply and suddenly grabbed my wrist, squeezing it tightly. "You're going to regret it."

I opened my eyes wild and quickly cringed at his grip. He had taken me by surprise and was definitely stronger than i thought. "Ow, let me go" i hissed, starting to raise up to escape him.

"You really think you can hit me and go away with it" he whispered with a threatening voice as he stood along with me, his grip getting tighter as i started to twist my arm.

I looked at him in surprise and ok, maybe i was a little uncomfortable and not so confident right now. He was really scary with his dark eyes and tight jaw, looking like he was going to kill me in a second.

I winced at the pain and quickly use my free hand to dig my nails on his arm.

"Cupca- Hey !" Carm suddenly yelled from the doorway. "Will, let her go !" He ignored her request and kept squeezing, painfully harder. "For Fuck's sake William let her go" she exclaimed, catching his hand and forcing him to release his grip.

He finally let go but still glared at me murderously. I locked my jaw and mirrored his expression, maybe in pain but not afraid of him. We weren't done.

"Are you ok ?" Carm quickly asked me, carefully taking my wrist in her hand. It was definitely bruised. "Are you fucking insane ?!" she suddenly said, turning her head back to Will revolted.

"This fucking bitch just assaulted me !"

I narrowed my eyes and pushed him backwards. "Don't call me a bitch or-"

"Enough !" Carm yelled, pulling me away from him. "You both calm down and explain to me what's the fuck happened !"

"This fucking psycho hit me, that what happened !"

"Ok, i really suggest you to stop calling her this way" Carmilla immediately stopped him with a glare before looking back to me in confusion. "Is it true ?"

I took a deep breath and locked my jaw. "Yes. But i don't regret it the slightest" i answered, lifting my chin up.

"Oh you sure going to regret it, you can count on me" he threatened me again.

"I'm not scared of you" i retorted with fervour.

"Jesus Christ, stop !" Carm snapped in frustration. "Nobody is going to regret anything" she said, looking at the both of us clearly upset by the situation. "You both driving me nuts with your constant hostility."

I looked away and crossed my arms against my chest, feeling bad and sad for Carm. I hadn't planned things going this way in the first place. My plan had been to sort things out with Will but i had screwed up and made it worst and now Carm was once again hurt.

I sighed and turned away without a word. I made my way to our bedroom, catching a glimpse of Aly and Wave who were watching us speechless and lowered my chin in shame. Now the anger and rage had disappear, i was really feeling guilty. Not for Will, but for Carmilla.

I climbed on the bed, releasing a loud sigh and grabbed my pillow. "I hate him" i mumbled, squeezing the pillow against my chest.

"Hey, are you ok Sweety ?" Wave asked softly as she emerged in the room a few seconds later.

I pouted and shook my head. "It wasn't supposed to go this way. I just lost it."

She sighed and closed the door behind her before joining me on the bed. "It's ok, it happens sometimes. Believe me, i know what i'm talking about" she joked as she crawled towards me. "And between you and I, i'm actually glad you slapped him."

I chuckled a little and dropped against her when she wrapped her arms around me. "Yes, i'm absolutely not sorry for slapping him. It felt actually good" i confessed. "But now i managed to get things worst and Carm is going to be mad at me."

"I don't think she will" she reassured me, slowly starting to play with my hair. "She'll understand why you did this, don't worry."

I pouted and looked up to her. "You think ?"

She blinked and tapped my nose. "Yes. And if she's mad, Nicole, who's going to be so proud of you by the way, and I will talk to her. But i really think she will. You didn't do anything wrong except maybe hitting him. And here we can still even argue about it, cause in my opinion, you did the right thing. Plus, i don't know what you told him but i'm sure you just said the truth."

I nodded and cracked a small smile. "Thanks."

She winked and kissed my forehead as she hold me closer. "I think Nicole and I are going to have a baby too" she suddenly confessed out of nowhere.

I opened my eyes wide and rolled up flabbergasted. "What ?!"

She giggled and shrugged a little, tilting her head on the side. "Surprise ?"

I stared at her in awe and bit my lip in excitement. It was the second best news of the year after Charlie, for sure. "Oh my God, it's amazing !" i exclaimed, dragging her in my arms. She giggled and hold me close before leaning back. "No seriously" i insisted with a beaming smile. "I've waited for this moment all my life !"

She snorted and rolled her eyes in amusement. "I honestly wasn't sure at first. She just told me she felt ready again and i thought it was too soon, after this crazy year and all the things she's gone through. But then i realized maybe i needed to stop overthinking and just go, you know ? I mean, it's not like we hadn't already talked about it in the past and she told me she felt better so maybe i should believe her and trust her. We both want it, we're in love, we're happy, so maybe it's really time to jump the cliff."

I nodded eagerly, grabbing her hands and squeezing it. "You know, i was afraid at first when Carm talked to me about starting a family. But now i think about it, i was so stupid to be scared or to have doubts. I love her, and now she's pregnant and i can't describe all the joy i feel. You and Nicole are like the ultimate OTP. As your number one fan and best friend/step sister, yes please make babies. A lot."

She giggled with her nose scrunched up and shook her head. "You're crazy."

"I'm crazy about your love, yes, absolutely" i confirmed playfully. And i wasn't ashamed to admit it at all ! "I mean come on, Charlie needs a cousin !"

She snorted and squeezed my hands. "Ok, you need to keep your enthusiasm for yourself for the moment. I didn't tell my answer to Nicole, yet."

"Can i at least tell to Carm ?"

"She already knows" she stated in amusement.

I looked at her in surprise and frowned. "What do you mean she already knows ? You told her before me ?!" i said, faking to be offended.

She snickered, shaking her head. "You know i would never do that" she answered, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's Nicole who apparently told her this morning."

"She didn't tell me anything." I gasped dramatically. "Does it mean i'm the last one to know ?!"

She winced with a nod. "Yeah, i'm afraid so. Guess, it's a first" she commented with a teasing smile.

I chuckled and shrugged in amusement. "Well, this time i don't care, because-" i started to poke at her stomach and waist playfully. "I'm going to be a mom and an aunt !"

She squealed through a giggle and began to fight back. "A mom yes, an aunt you have to be a little patient. We don't know if we'll get as lucky as Carmilla with the insemination."

I grimaced with a pout. She was right, Carm and I had been incredibly lucky but i really hoped it would be the same for them.

The door suddenly opened, showing a Carmilla rather pissed off. "Laura, we need to talk."

I lifted my eyebrows and swallowed with a small nod. "Y-yes, of course."

Wave looked at me sorry and climbed off the bed, leaving the room but not without saying something in Carm's ear. Carm didn't look at her and locked her jaw, before closing the door and glaring at me.

Ok, it smelled defnitely bad for me.

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

  
_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

"Can you explain to me what the fuck were you thinking, Laura ?" i asked, looking at her irritated. "Getting into a fight is both your new thing ?!"

I was so upset and angry right now. Those two had absolutely crossed the line today. Yes, they hated each other and they always despised the other at the first occasion but using violence was a new thing. And one, i was clearly against and bothered by. Especially knowing how Will could react. We'd had a perfect example here.

Who knows what would have happened if i hadn't been here to put a stop ?

He was so unpredictable and i was aware he could definitely be a threat in his worst moment. And here Laura, with her obstinate and bold personality, had obvisouly refused to back off and had taken the risk to face him without caring about the consequences.

She looked at me apologetically and climbed off the bed to join me by the door. "I'm sorry."

"You know he's instable, and you slap him without a second thought. I know you can be impulsive sometimes but here it was reckless, uncalled for and absolutely stupid !"

She raised her eyebrows up and shook her head. "It's not stupid ! Alright, maybe i didn't really think twice when i hit him but i don't regret what i did. He deserves that slap, and i'm not taking back anything i told him either."

I didn't really need to ask what she had said to him, i already had an idea. It was about time before she would eventually speak her mind, anyway. It was Laura, after all. And deep down, even if i was upset right now, i couldn't really blame her or be mad at her. I was touched by her gesture. She had stood up for me and it was something i was thankful for.

I shook my head and ran a hand in my hair with a sigh. "Do you realize what could have happened if i hadn't arrived at the right time ? You could have been really hurt, Laura."

"I can defend myself, thank you very much" she huffed, crossing her arms against her chest defensively. "I'm not afraid of him."

I sneered with an eyeroll. She was unbelievable. "Yeah, you were clearly having things under control when i got there."

She glared at me and lifted her chin up. "He took me by surprise, that's all."

I snorted and softly uncrossed her arms. "Let me look at your wrist."

With the way he was holding her when i'd tried to make him let go, i could say he had really squeezed hard.

She sighed but didn't protest and gave me her arm. "I'm fine, it's just a little bruise."

I inspected her wrist and sighed when i noticed it was all red. "I'm sorry" i said, gently releasing her hand. "He shouldn't have laid a hand on you."

"I hit him first, i couldn't really unexpect something back in return" she commented with a small shrug. "And it's not your fault Carm. You don't need to apologize for him. You didn't do it. He did."

I swallowed and looked down. She was right, i hadn't done it. But still, it was because of me in the first place. "Yeah, but he's my brother. My responsability."

"And i'm your partner. So your responsability too in that case, isn't it ?" she retorted, gently curling a finger under my chin to lift my head up. "Carm, listen. You can't keep blaming yourself anymore for everything your brother does. I get he's your brother, and that deep down you still feel guilty for what happened to him when he was younger. You feel like you have to take the blame for the way he choose to be or act, but you absolutely don't have to. You're not the reason he's so fucked up. He's like this because he lived some serious things that deeply broke him in the inside. But you don't have a thing to do with it. And you know it. So no, i won't let you apologize for him anymore. You have to stop doing this."

I briefly closed my eyes, taking a deep inhale. I knew she was right, and i was really trying to change on that. But sometimes it was so hard. We had spent our childhood apart but we'd had the chance to be reunited again. It was kind of a miracle, you know. And even if it wasn't exactly the best relationship a brother and sister could share, i agree, we could still work something out of it. And i know it was maybe stupid, but i admit i was afraid to ruin everything by standing up against him. Even when he was going too far.

"Talk to me, Carm" Laura softly said, brushing some of my hair back. "I'm here."

I smiled sadly and leaned against the door, slowly sliding against it until i hit the floor. She kneeled down before me and placed her hands on my knees, looking at me with her softest gaze. I reached for her hands and absentmindedly started to play with her fingers.

"It's just that i don't want him to feel like i don't love him or care about him" i confessed. "I'm the only person he really trusts, and i don't want to disappoint him or let him down. We've been apart for so long, and i want to show him he's not alone anymore. I'm here for him. I've always been and it's my shot to show him. And i feel like since i've got luckier than him with our foster parents, i have to be here for him no matter what and make up for the misfortune he got." I sighed and shook my head. It was hard to find the right words to express what i wanted to say. "I don't know if it makes sense, i can't really explain."

"I understand, don't worry" she acquiesced, rubbing small circles on my hand.

"I mean, why did they tear us apart in the first place ? And why me ? Why i got lucky and not him ?" i asked in frustration, wiping my angry tears away. "It's so unfair. I know, i just keep saying the same thing over and over again and it must be exhausting for you, but i just can't help it. I'm so revolted about it. And yes, i know i'm being stupid by feeling guilty when i had nothing to do or say about it, but i just can't help myself. I should have search for him sooner. Why did i wait for so long before doing something ?"

"Carm" Laura suddenly stopped me, leaning over my legs to cup my face. "Listen to me, ok ?" I sniffed and nodded slightly. She scanned my face and delicately dried my tears with her thumbs. "First of all, i want you to remind you you got both abandoned by your birth parents. It's happened to you too, you both share this story. Maybe you got lucky with Vicky and Peter, that's true. You had the chance to fall in a loving family, with two amazing people who took good take care of you while Will didn't get that chance, unfortunately, i agree. But you had some hard time as well, Carm. Maybe you didn't get through the same things than him, but you certainly got your share of struggles too. And i understand you want to protect him and show him you're here for him now he's back in your life, but it doesn't mean you have to accept and excuse everything."

I sighed and bumped the back of my head against the door. "I don't accept everything, it's not true. I don't accept the way he treats you."

She smiled sadly . "It's true, yes. But it's pretty much the only thing you're not ok with and dare to say something about. But when it comes to the rest, with the way he acts with you, how he makes you feel with his attitude, you don't dare to say a thing. You just accept everything because you think it's normal. Because you think you deserve it. But it's not ok, not at all. You practically saved him, Carm. Do you realize that ? If it wasn't for you, who knows if he would still be alive ?" she said, looking at me solemnly. "When you found him, you did everything in your power to take care of him and make sure he would be safe. You helped him with his addiction and never pushed him away when he relapsed. You made sure he would find his life back. You always believed in him and took care of him. And do you see how he choose to thank you for that ?" She locked her jaw and shook her head in frustration. "So no, Carm. No, you don't deserve to be treated that way by your brother when all you do is be here for him. And i'm done letting things going this way. If you're too afraid to stand up for yourself when it comes to him, i will for you. And i don't care if you're not ok with it, you can be pissed at me for it but i will do either way because i love you and I refuse to see you hurt anymore."

I stared at her a little stunned and swallowed as she dropped her hands back on my knees. I didn't really know what to say to be honest. She was right with all the thing she had said. But i didn't think it was a good thing for her to stick up for me though. I knew i had to be the one facing him.

But i was really touched by it. Definitely. It meant so much to me.

I took a deep breath and shifted on the floor, moving on my knees too and cupped her cheeks. "I love you so much, Laura" i whispered as i dropped my forehead against hers. "And thank you for all the thing you said. You're my rock, you know that ?"

She softly smiled with a little nod. "I'm more than your rock, i'm your Cupcake."

I chuckled and looked at her in adoration. "That you are, yes. The most adorable and delicious Cupcake on Earth."

She grinned wildly and grabbed my wrists. "That's absolutely me, yes." I snickered and closed the gap between our lips, kissing her tenderly. "What happened when i left ?" she asked when we eventually broke the kiss.

I sighed, shrugging a shoulder. "Aly and I tried to calm him down. And when he finally did, i asked him to find another place to stay tonight and meet up somewhere tomorrow to talk." I honestly didn't want him to be near Laura anymore. And our discussion could wait the next day anyway. "He didn't protest too much and went to pack his things."

She gave me a small nod and scanned my face in worry. "I'm sorry i won't be with you for it."

"No, i think it's better this way actually. You're right, i need to stop accepting everything. And i guess we have a lot to say to each other. So it's better if we're just the two of us. It won't be a fun thing to do, but i think it's for the best."

"I'm sure he'll understand eventually. And if he doesn't, he doesn't know what he's missing."

I smiled a little and kissed her once again. "Thanks."

"What do you mean you're going with him ?!" Nicole suddenly exclaimed in the hallway.

"It's out of the question Aly, you're staying here !" Jamie continued with a strong voice.

"Stop telling me what i can do or not, i'm not a fucking child anymore" Aly shouted back. "If i want to go with him, i will !"

Laura and I looked at each other with a grimace and both quickly raised up. I hadn't had the time yet to think of how it could affect the situation between Nicole and Aly too. Knowing she was already against their relationship it would certainly not arrange anything.

We opened the door and found ourselves right beside Waverly and the Haught siblings, the tension at its fullest. Nicole and Jamie were side by side, both looking extremely pissed while Aly was in front of them, looking as annoyed, with her suitcase behind her.

"He's a fucking crazy piss of shit" Jamie said with his jaw locked. "You won't go with this psycho. You'll even stop seeing him ! Period."

Laura softly caught my hand and gently squeezed it as i stiffened next to her. I knew what people thought of my brother but it still stung to hear it outloud.

Aly laughed humorlessly and shook her head. "Yeah, sure. You know what, i don't even have to justify myself or anything you both hate Will anyway. Now, move aside."

"No" Jamie refused firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You stay here."

She looked at him in frustration and moved towards Nicole who mirrored Jamie's position and shook her head. "For God's sake, let me go ! I want to go with him !"

"You can't possibly be serious Aly !" Nicole exclaimed, looking at her incredulously. "Did you see what he did to Laura ?!"

She snorted. "Yes, _I_ saw. _I_ was there. But you both weren't. So stop acting like you know what exactly happened. Laura hit him too ! Why you're not against her too, uh ?! Why you're all on Will ass when technically it's Laura's fault in the first place ?! He didn't attack her just by pleasure, she pushed him to be agressive !"

It was my turn to squeeze Laura's hand as she tensed beside me. At least one thing was sure, Aly seemed to really care for my brother to stand up for him before her own siblings and think things this way. 

"Aly" i started with a sigh. "I love Will but what he did is absolutely not okay or justified."

She turned her head to me with a snort and threw me a glare. "Of course, you're taking Laura's side."

I arched an eyebrow and clenched my jaw. "What is supposed to mean ?"

"Nothing" she sighed, shaking her head.

"No, please share" i insisted, stepping towards her. "I'm curious to know what you meant."

"I'm just saying i'm not surprised you're taking Laura's defense. You're always choosing her over Will."

I stared at her startled and leaned my head a bit back. Well, it was for the least unexpected. "Is it what he told you ?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Anyway, i'm not the one you need to talk about it with. Now i just want to go with him." She looked back at Nicole and Jamie irritated. "And you can't keep me here, you both know i'll find a way to sneak out at the first occasion. So let me go."

"Try me" Nicole said, not a bit disturbed.

"Guys" Wave suddenly chimed in with a sigh. "It's ridiculous. It's clear she won't back off. If she wants to follow him, just let her."

Nicole watched her stunned, her face getting harder. "Stay out of this, Waverly" she snapped coldly. "This is between my sister, my brother and me. I don't need you to stick up for her."

Waverly cocked an eyebrow and clenched her jaw.

"I think she's right Nicole" i quickly agreed, nodding towards Wave. "If Aly wants to go with him, let her go."

She turned her eyes on me and lifted her eyebrows, clearly taken aback. "Are you serious ?"

"She's an adult Nicole, you can't tell her what she has to do or not anymore" Waverly replied in annoyance.

"And you would do the same thing as her if it was for Waverly" i added with a small shrug.

She took a deep breath and stared at the three of us, apparently offended. I was aware she was going to get mad at us for this, but the situation was getting nowhere. Someone needed to give in. And in my opinion, if Aly wanted to leave with my brother, we couldn't really stop her.

"Fine, go with this fucking psychopath if you want" Nicole finally gave in.

"What ?" Jamie protested with a frown. "No."

Nicole didn't even care to reply to him and passed by us, heading towards her bedroom and slapping the door close behind her.

I glanced at Waverly and swallowed. Ok, Nicole was definitely mad at us.

 

* * *

 

_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

Well, the night was definitely not going as i had planned in the first place.

And Nicole was still sulking at me and hadn't left our room since Aly's altercation, which had happened more than five hours ago.

Carm and i had tried to go talk to her but she had ignored us. She seemed really upset. And i could understand why. Really. She wanted to protect her sister and was worried about her and Will, it was completely understandable. But like i had told her, we couldn't control what she wanted to do. Of course, i was against it myself and was a little worried for Aly too but it was her choice, we had nothing to say about it.

"I swear if something happens to my sister because of this fucking psycho, i hold you responsible for it" Jamie declared, pointing me with his beer.

I sighed in frustration and rolled my eyes. "Can you stop talking about this ? I think i got it by now. Now move on."

I grabbed my beer on the coffee table and took a sip, exhausted to hear the same thing over and over again. Carmilla and Laura had retired to their bedroom a moment ago, wanting to try enjoying their last night together in spite of the events of the day. And so, i had been left alone with Jamie. I wouldn't have mind in usual time, but tonight he was really annoying.

"I can't believe she's in love with this prick" he mumbled, against his beer. "I-"

"Oh my God" i snapped, looking at him in exasperation. "You know what-" i shook my head, slammed my beer back on the coffee table and stood up. "I think i prefer Nicole's cold shoulder than your constant complaining. Good night, Jamie" i said, leaving him and heading towards our room.

I loved the guy, but tonight i just couldn't stand him.

I opened the door and slipped in, glancing at Nicole who was laid on the bed with her laptop on her laps. She didn't even bother to look at me and kept her attention on her screen. I rolled my eyes and sighed, taking off my jeans.

"You know, you'll eventually have to stop pouting like a baby and talk to me" i said as i lifted my top over my head.

She huffed and shook her head, leaning towards the nighstand to grab her earphone. "Whatever" she mumbled as she plugged it in and put it on.

I stared at her, honestly feeling more amused than annoyed or offended. She was still pretending to be really mad but i could see she was less than earlier, and her little act was kind of funny and cute.

I removed my bra and released my hair from its ponytail before carefully running my fingers through it. I caught a glimpse of her eyes sneakily (or not really) leering on my body and lifted my eyebrows in amusement. She quickly turned her gaze away and looked back at her screen, pretending as nothing had happened.

I giggled in adoration and shook my head. Ok, she was definitely not mad anymore. I smiled slyly and slid my panties down, leaving me completely naked.

Let's see how long she will resist me.

She started to look back and forth between her screen and my body and squirmed a little. I smirked discreetely and made my way towards the bed, not bothering to put anything on me tonight.

It would be quickly removed anyway.

I climbed on the bed and laid down next to her, turning on my side to face her. She didn't look at me and pressed her lips in a tight line as she kept focusing on her laptop. I pouted teasingly and peeked at the screen.

Shrek, how cute.

I bit my lip in amusement and slowly ran a finger along her arm, leaving a trace of goosebumps along the way. She took a deep breath and jolted her arm up, chasing my hand away. I giggled and started again as i shifted closer to her, my body now pressed against her.

I lifted my hand towards her ear and gently took out her earphone. "I want you" i breathed out, placing a soft kiss on her jaw.

She shivered, her eyes briefly closing for a second but still didn't look at me. I chuckled silently and brushed my lips against her ear. "I think i wasn't clear enough" i murmured. "I-" I ran a finger along her collarbone and grazed my lips against her jawline. "Want-" I softly began to nip at her jaw. "You-" I leaned further onto her and grabbed one of her hand. "To-" I led her shaky hand between my legs and softly grabbed her earlobe with my teeth. "Fuck me."

I couldn't be any clearer than that.

She tensed and finally turned her head to me, staring at me with dark pupils reflecting nothing else than arousing, lust and passion.

Well, i think the message had been received.

I stared back at her with as much desire and bit my lip, squeezing my legs against her hand. She inhaled deeply and as she started to lean towards my lips, i pulled back and smiled mischieviously.

I wasn't done teasing her.

I winked at her and graciously climbed out from the bed.

I wasn't in a mood for bed tonight.

I smirked and headed towards the windows, taking a devious pleasure to swing my hips suggestively on my way. I finally reached the windows and turned around, leaning my back against the wall as i looked at Nicole seductively.

Her eyes were already on me, devouring my body shamelessly.

She raised up and made her way to me, painfully slowly. I took a deep breath, on the verge to pass out at the level of arousing i was right now, and let my head fell backwards.

She finally reached me and dragged our bodies together, deliciously hard. She leaned her face closer to me and brushed her lips against mine. "I hope you're aware that i'm still angry."

I quickly nodded and swallowed when she grabbed my bottom lip with her teeth. "Y-yeah" i murmured, bringing my hands in her hair.

She could be anything she wanted right now, i couldn't care less as long as she kept looking at me like that.

"Good."

She suddenly shoved my hands away and spun me around, trapping me against the wall with her front pushed against my back.

"Shit" i cursed, surprised by this sudden turn of event.

Not that i was against it. Believe me, not at all. I asked her to fuck me, after all.

Her hands quickly travelled my body, one taking place between my legs when the other went to cup one of my breast. I closed my eyes and dropped my hands on the wall for support, releasing a low whimper as she started to caress my center while playing with my nipple, just the way i loved.

"Fuck" i breathed out when she pressed her hips against my ass and began to cover my back and right shoulder with heated kisses.

I brought one of my hand behind me and turned my head towards her, pulling her face closer to me for a kiss. We kissed heatedly and messily as she kept touching me and driving me insane with her caresses.

It was way enough to excite me at a crazy point but not enough to release the tension.

I was craving for more.

As she was reading my mind, she suddenly stopped her motions and dropped both of her hands on my hips, bringing her lips against my ear. "Turn around" she instructed me in a whisper, her breath brushing the skin of my neck and sending me a new wave of pleasure through my core.

I shivered and did what she told me, back to facing her. I instantly swallowed, absolutely hypnotized by the way she was staring at me. It was a mix of desire, admiration, passion and love and i was simply left speechless and deeply aroused.

God, i was one hundred percent crazy for this girl.

She cracked a cocky smile, just on the corner of her lips, and slid her hands on my ass, picking me up all of sudden. I yelped in surprise but swiftly wrapped my legs around her waist and crashed our lips together, kissing her passionately. She responded immediately with the same intensity and started to shuffle around the room as we continued devouring each other lips with desire.

My lower back eventually bumped, with what i supposed was the dresser, and she dropped me right away on it, knocking some things on the process. We both laughed a little but didn't break the kiss as i shifted backward to be more comfortable. She eventually lowered her mouth on my neck and started to travel down my body, leaving hot kisses and light nipping all over my chest and stomach as her hands were pleasantly scratching my thighs still wrapped around her hips.

I moaned and tangled my fingers in her hair, rolling my head backward when she crouched down before me and began to kiss the inside of my thighs.

My body was on fire by now and i really didn't think i would be able to wait any more longer.

"Enough with the wait, baby" i panted in desperation, looking down at her on the verge to explode. "Just fuck me. Hard. Soft. I don't care. Do what you want. But fuck me. Now."

She chuckled and looked up at me, her nose slowly brushing my skin as she ventured further down, exactly where i needed her right now. She finally reached my center and grabbed my thighs, pulling them forward and closer to her face.

I gasped as her mouth finally made contact with my clit and immediately let out a loud moan when she decided to slid two fingers in me by surprise.

Her lips and hands worked side by side, doing an excellent job at leaving me be nothing else than a panting mess. My hands were still buried in her hair, grasping hard as her fingers were pumping inside me while her tongue was doing this magic trick i could barely handle.

I was close to reach my climax. So close. I was even surprised i had last for so long after the level of excitation i was in.

I glanced down at her, ready to let her know i was about to come but the words never left my mouth. No, a loud and embarrassing moan of pleasure escaped instead as i felt every part of my body shaking from a delicious relief.

I leaned down against the mirror behind me and started to laugh from thrill and bliss, my eyes glued on Nicole who was grinning proudly.

"I think you can say you've been fucked" she teased me as she raised up.

I laughed and pulled her against me, dropping a soft kiss on her lips. "It was about time."

She chuckled and kissed me again. "Yeah, well i was mad at you."

"And now ?" i asked with a playful pout, gently brushing her cheeks. "You still are ?"

She scanned my face and sighed, lightly shaking her hand. "Mmyes, no."

I scrunched my nose and giggled. "Does it mean yes or no ?"

"It means no" she admitted with an amused eyeroll. "Not anymore. But you should be ashamed to use your body to get what you want."

I shrugged, running my hands in her hair and rubbed my nose against her. "You didn't seem to mind though."

"I'm weak when it comes to you, it's a secret for anybody."

"I don't mind" i whispered against her lips. "Believe me."

She grinned and softly grazed her nails along my thighs. "Do you want me to show you how much i love your body ?" she proposed with a suggestive stare.

I shivered and swallowed, slowly nodding. "What are you waiting for ?"

 

* * *

 

_**Laura - POV :** _

 

"Here were are again" Carm sighed as we arrived before the gate.

I nodded sadly and slowly stopped to walk. "Two more weeks and it's done" i reminded her, reaching for her hand and lacing our fingers together.

She nodded and dragged me in her arms, slowly dropping her head against mine with a shaky breath. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my nose in her neck with my eyes closed, enjoying this last moment in her arms.

Leaving today was even harder than the first time. I didn't know if it was due to the fact we weren't going to see each other for two more weeks and that i knew how hard it was to be away from her, or if it was because of the crappy situation with Will, but it was tearing me apart to leave her today.

I was trying to act reasonably, not expressing all my emotions but i knew as soon as i was going to be on the plane i was going to have a massive breakdown just like the first time.

I had taken Carmilla's mixtape with me, willing to listen to it for maybe the billion time ? I knew all the songs and lyrics by heart by now, but i didn't care it was like i had a piece of Carmilla with me.

And maybe i had decided to steal her idea and make her a playlist as well. Not on a CD, because i truthfully didn't remember how to do that thing, but i had made a playlist on Spotify.

I just had to tell her now.

I leaned back just a little and brushed my tears away with a teary smile. "I have something for you."

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise and smiled a little. "What is it ?"

"A playlist" i told her with a proud grin.

She hissed and shook her head with a little grimace. "Mmh, no offense Cupcake but i'm not sure if i want to listen to it or not."

I gasped, shoving her shoulder playfully. "Come on, i swear you're going to be surprised. And in a good way."

I was aware my usual taste in music were far from being her cup of tea but here i had been careful to choose songs i knew she would like. I could impress her, and i was even quite proud of the result.

She chuckled and tucked some hair behind my ear with a teasing smirk. "I don't know if i'm willing to take that risk, Cutie."

I pouted and tilted my head. "Come on, please."

"No High School Musical ?" she asked with an arched brow.

I giggled and shook my head. "Nope."

Not that i won't admit i had hesitated. You know, just for the teasing.

"No Taylor Swift ?"

"Nope."

"Britney ?"

"Still a no."

She squinted her eyes. "One Direction ?" I pinched my lips and looked away. "Laura" she groaned in exasperation.

"It's not One Direction as a group !" i quickly reassured her, taking her hands. "It's just one of the former member, i swear."

"Which one ?" she quickly enquired with narrowed eyes. "The one who always wears flowered shirts, the blonde one, the Asian one, Cheryl's boyfriend or the other one ?"

I laughed and shook my head, looking at her diverted. Her description was terrible, yet really accurate. "First, Zayn is not Asian but Pakistani. And secondly, you'll see by yourself. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Better be the blonde or the flowered shirts one, Cupcake."

I beamed, clapping in my hands in excitement. "It's one of them, so perfect. Plus, it's not old songs, it's almost recent songs for the most part of the playlist if it can reassure you a little bit. And it might even have some James Bay and Bastille in it..." i added, knowing perfectly she wouldn't refuse with this argument.

She sighed and held her hand out. "Fine. Gimme."

"It's on Spotify. Go on my account and choose For My Grumpy Girlfriend" i instructed her in amusement.

"I thought we were more than girlfriend" she recalled playfully.

I bit my lips and chuckled. "That's true. I'll change the name as soon as i'll be in the plane. And anyway, just go listen to it. I put all my heart in it."

She snickered and shook her head. "Alright, i'll do it."

"Yay !" i cheered, throwing my arms back around her neck. "You're going to love it, you'll see that i can have some good taste too."

"We'll see about that" she laughed a little, hugging me closer. "But thank you i guess. Or maybe not" she corrected with a grimace.

I rolled my eyes and slapped her arm. "Stop."

She laughed and cupped my cheeks, slowly closing the distance between our lips. "Seriously, Cupcake. Thanks."

I grinned and kissed her tenderly and lovingly, knowing it was probably one of our last kiss for the next two weeks. 

"I fucking hate that voice" Carm grumbled, pulling away once the call for my flight eventually echoed through the speaker.

I chuckled softly and wiped my tears away, unable to control it anymore. "You take care of you and our little Charlie, ok ?"

She swallowed and nodded, helping to dry my cheeks with her thumbs. "Pinky swear. And same for you."

"Pinky swear" i confirmed with a sniff. I kneeled down before her and kissed her belly before raising up and kissing her one more time. "I love you."

"I love you too" she whispered, her voice getting shakier. "Now go, before i force you to stay with me."

I took a deep breath and smiled sadly with a little nod. "Take care" i whispered before turning around.

I slowly started to walk away, ready to collapse in my seat and sobbing for hours. I loved my job but today, i definitely hated it.

"Laura !" Carmilla suddenly called me. I frowned startled and spun around in an instant. She looked at me with her signature smirk and winked suggestively. "See you in your dreams."

I lifted my eyebrows in amusement and released a soft chuckle. "Yeah ? And who says i'm going to dream about you ?" i retorted playfully.

She cocked an eyebrow, smirking smugly as she slowly made her way towards me. "After the night we spent, i'm sure you're going to dream about me at least for days."

I swallowed, staring at her with a blush. Ok, last night had been amazing and quite hectic, if you know what i mean. And yes, i guess i was going to have some visions for a while...

She laughed lightly and brushed my cheek. "Are you okay, Cutie ? You look a little flustered."

I bunched my nose up and sighed. "Why you're telling me this now ?"

"I thought i could steal a few more seconds with you. Plus, you could use some distraction during your long flight" she replied with an innocent shrug.

I rolled my eyes amused and closed the distance between us. "You're mean, Mrs Karnstein."

"And you're adorable, Mrs Hollis."

I stared at her with fondness and pouted. "I really have to go."

She sighed and lowered her eyes on the floor. "I know."

"Don't do that" i pleaded, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Or i won't be able to leave."

She nodded and looked up at me, a tight smile in the corner of her lips. "Alright. Go. I won't call you back, promise."

I brushed her cheek and tilted my head. "15 days, and i'm coming home."

She blinked and grabbed my hand, dropping a light kiss on the back. I smiled sadly and turned once again, for what i hoped was the last time.

Two weeks, 15 days. We could do it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only they knew what Waverly and Nicole had planned for them... :)
> 
> And oh yes, i thought it could be fun to make the playlist that Laura made for Carm, so here it is : https://open.spotify.com/user/lindlly/playlist/7ddBiLqRfY8PpqS4v652a9?si=_AfZxF6LT-aHVknciqpq5w
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading guys :)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo here i am with a big chapter, full of explanations and decisions ! But i guess it was about time, right ?   
> Enjoy :)

* * *

  
_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

I took a deep steady breath and dropped my head on the headrest, closing my eyes for a short moment.

The day had barely started and i was already drained emotionally. Laura was once again gone and i was back to being depressed, and i needed now to join my brother to have the conversation we both avoided for ages.

Let me tell you that i was really looking for the end of the day.

I opened my eyes again and glanced at the cafe where Will and I were supposed to meet. I honestly didn't know what to expect, it was always so uncertain with him. It could go bad, like it could go surprinsingly well.

"Come on, Karnstein" i mumbled, undoing my seatbelt and getting out of the car.

I made my way to the cafe and opened the door, not even sure whether or not he would actually come. He had texted me he would be here at 10am but as i scanned the place, he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and took place on a table by the windows, deciding to wait patiently.

It was just passed 10am after all, i'd give him until 10.30am.

He eventually showed up ten minutes later, looking his usual uncaring and boring self. He greeted me with a short nod and fell on the chair across the table, not hiding the slightest bit his lack of enthusiasm at being here.

I couldn't blame him though, i was honestly feeling the same.

I smiled a little, unable to not feel a little glad and relieved at his arrival, and took a sip of my coffee. "Hey."

"Hey" he mumbled, finally looking at me and arching an eyebrow. "You look like shit."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. Well, the happy feeling was already gone. "Fuck off."

"Just saying" he defended himself with a shrug as he removed his jacket.

"I just dropped Laura back at the airport. I know you probably don't fucking care but i'm actually feeling like shit right now. So yeah, i probably look like it too" i snapped, feeling a little offended by his comment.

He sneered and started to play with the sugar placed on the table. "Laura."

I glared at him, locking my jaw tightly . "Something you would like to say about her ?"

"A lot actually, yes" he confirmed harshly, lifting his eyebrows up and down.

I inhaled deeply and straightened in my chair. "Go on then. We're here for that, after all. Tell me all you need to say."

He mirrored my position and scanned my face closely for a moment. "I don't like her" he eventually let out.

I snorted with a small headshake and leaned over the table. "Ok, cut the bullshit Will" i stopped him, tired of his little game. I didn't have enough patience anymore for this. "If i asked you to come here today is because we need to talk. But really talk. Having a real conversation. With no holding back. We both have serious things to tell to the other. And as for Laura, i know you hate her but now i need to know exactly why. And spare me the usual crap about her having a cheery personality you can't stand, because Aly is exactly the same and yet she's your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend" he immediately protested with a glare.

I arched an eyebrow and looked at him unconvinced. "Sure looks like it."

"Yet, we're not together."

I rolled my eyes, deciding to not waist my energy with that for the moment. "Nevermind. My point is that i know your hate for Laura has another reason too. So now be honest so i can finally understand."

He leaned further in his chair and crossed his arms against his chest, staying silent for a moment. We both stared at the other, until he finally opened his mouth. "You left me."

I frowned and tilted my head in confusion. "What do you mean ?"

He sighed and ran a hand in his hair, looking down at the table. "When you left for that trip with Nicole, during that summer, we had finally found each other back. Yes, i was a wreck and at my worst, i admit, but we were finally reunited and it was what mattered the most to me. I was finally with you after all these years. I had found my sister back. My family. And i don't know if you remember but College was not an option for you and we had planned to eventually move in together. And i was so looking for it. I was genuinely excited, cause it had been the thing i had wished for all my life. And then you came back with this girl who just ruined everything. You told me you were going to follow her to New York, and you just didn't say a thing about _our_ plans. You didn't even care, you just chose her over me."

I stared at him speechless and swallowed. Truthfully, I'd already had an idea it had something to do with this. But hearing it outloud was really painful. I felt really bad and guilty cause i had absolutely nothing to excuse myself here. He was right, we had indeed planned to stay together when i had finished High School, but Laura had shaken everything. I had chose to follow her and had put her first, before my brother. Yes, i admit.

Aly's remark from yesterday made all its sense now.

"Anyway, that's the biggest reason i hate her. Now, you know. Happy ?" he asked bitterly.

"Will" i sighed, looking at him deeply sorry. "I-i'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, what it's done it's done. You just asked me and i told you."

"Yet, still. I'm really sorry Will. I should have done things differently."

He shrugged and locked his jaws nervously. "Don't worry, i'm used to be left alone."

I swallowed, shaking my head. "You're not alone, i'm he-"

"Here ?" he cut me promptly. "That's what you were going to say ?" He laughed darkly and uncrossed his arms as he leaned towards me over the table. "You know what ? Since i'm dressing the list of the people i hate, i think i can talk about you as well. I hate you Carmilla. I hate you so much for letting someone tearing us apart once again. Maybe the first time we didn't have a choice, we were too young and we didn't have control over things, but here we had the opportunity to avoid it. You had the choice to leave me or stay with me, and you decided to go with a fucking girl you barely knew !"

I looked at him taken aback and clenched my jaw. Being mad at me for leaving with Laura was a legitimate thing that i could perfectly understand. But telling me this, was totally untrue and unfair. "Will, you can't say that."

"Oh, and why ?"

"Because yes, i went to New York with Laura, but i still made sure to take care of you no matter the distance. I kept coming back to see you. I made sure you were safe with Vicky and Peter. I kept visiting you when you were in rehab. I helped you to move on with your life and build a plan for your future. I wasn't maybe here, in person, everyday, yes it's true, but not a single time i wasn't there for you. Everytime you called me for help, i was here. I kept an eye on you Will and always tried my best to be there for you. So yes, you can be mad at me about Laura because i fucked up, i admit. But i won't let you tell me i completely abandon you."

Laura had been right yesterday, i needed to make him see i had been here for him no matter what he could believe. And i had to say that it felt good to finally pour my heart out.

"And i think you can't blame me for choosing to go with Laura either. Yes, we had planned to stay you and me together, but we have also our own life to think about. We are two different people, with our own respective future and needs. And i guess sometimes we have to take selfish decision to be able to move on with our life. So i'm sorry with the way i did it, because i clearly did it the wrong way, but i don't regret leaving with Laura."

He stared at me in silent for a little bit, his face expressionless. I stared back and gently brought my hands on my stomach, starting to slowly stroke my belly as i waited for him to react. He quickly caught my gesture and swallowed, looking up to me.

I arched an eyebrow, feeling hostile all of sudden. "Something to say about my child too ?"

He snickered with an eyeroll. "Its still barely an embryo, calm down Mama" he smirked, a hint of tease in his voice.

Oh well, it was unexpected. But not unpleasant at all.

I smirked back and flipped him off. "Did you not hear that it wasn't the size that matters ? Funny, i thought you would perfectly know that" i retorted playfully.

He raised his eyebrows up and laughed, tossing at me a sample of sugar. "Shut up."

I chuckled and looked at him, feeling a sudden warmth in me. It was good to see him laughing genuinely. "Seriously though, can i know why you reacted that way when i told you about it ?"

He calmed down and exhaled loudly. "I'm happy for you, really. But i just wished you would have done it with someone else than Laura."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Ok, listen to me carefully cause i won't say it twice. Laura is for you the worst person on Earth, and i know why now, i got it and i can perfectly understand your point of view. Although, i already told you this, but Laura is the best thing that happened to me. She makes me fucking happy. She's everything to me and i don't see myself with anybody else. So you can hate her all you want, yet you have to accept the fact i chose to build a life with her a while ago and it won't change. And here, we're going to have a child together and i want you to be part of their life. Because i love you and you matter to me, and i'm sure you could be an awesome uncle. But if you decide to be an asshole about it, i won't let you be part of this."

He nodded slowly and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"And one more thing" i added, looking at him with a death stare. "If you dare touching Laura once again, no matter the reason, you can be sure you will end up at the hospital and won't see me again. And i can say it's the same thing with Aly. Except you won't end up at the hospital, but directly in your grave. Believe me."

He clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes. "They need to chill out, i won't touch Aly."

"Yeah, well they are really not convinced about that. And i can blame them, i was honestly scared of you yesterday."

He looked down and sighed. "Yeah, i know i went too far. I just lost it. Your annoying girlfriend is really good to push the buttons."

I snickered, lifting my eyebrows up and down. "Tell me about it. But it still doesn't give you the right to be violent Will. You're better than that, i know it."

"I'm not usually like this. Yes, i'm aware i can go weird sometimes but i never laid a hand on a girl before i swear. And i won't ever touch Aly that way."

I scanned his face closely and smirked teasingly. "You're so in love."

He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "Stop saying that, i'm not. I just care about her, that's all. She's the only one besides you who actually give a shit about me."

"So you admit i care about you ?" i retorted, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're so annoying" he groaned.

"I take that for a yes" i concluded teasingly. "But anyway, i'm happy for you and Aly. She's awesome and it's good to see you like this. Who knows you could smile so much ?" 

"Shut up" he sighed amused. "She's just really funny and nice, that's all" he shrugged, a small blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Oh my God, are you blushing ?!" i exclaimed in awe. "This is absolutely priceless."

He glowered at me but still smiled a little. "Do you think we'll be able to have a normal relationship you and me, someday ?"

"Define normal" i asked playfully.

"You know what i mean."

I puffed my cheeks and shrugged a little. "To be fair, i can't tell you for sure. I hope, yes. But i know too that we've gone through so much things, that some wounds won't be able to completely heal. Though i'm sure that with time and patience, we can work on getting a better and healthier relationship. I really think beginning to talk genuinely together is a good start, don't you think ?"

He gave me a little nod and smiled sincerely. "Yeah, it does."

I smiled and stood up slowly, feeling the need to hug this piece of shit. Blame my damn hormones on this.

I made my way to him as he stared at me horrified, leaning back in his chair. "What you're doing ?"

"Taking you in my arms. So shut up and don't upset your pregnant sister" i scolded him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He stiffened for an instant but eventually held me back and actually hugged me warmly.

We had to be honest here, things were far from being great between us. We had other things to talk about and sorted out but it was still a good start here. One thing at a time. And if we were going down this road, maybe there was hope.

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

"Look, i just say we should tell mom and dad, that's all" Jamie shrugged, his eyes focused on the video game on the TV.

I sighed and shook my head. "No, i don't think it's a good idea. Mom is going to freak out and Aly is going to kill us."

"Yeah, but at least Aly won't see Will again. Mom'll take care of it."

"And how exactly ?" i asked, lifting my eyebrows up. "Aly is in California with Will, and Mom is in Virginia, she can't do anything" i remarked, stroking absentmindly Cooper's head.

This situation with Aly was complicated. In one way, i wanted to stop her for seeing Will because i was really afraid for her. But on the other hand, i knew Waves and Carm were in a way right, it was her life and i couldn't do something about it. But it was also a serious matter here. And i still disapproved their relationship. Whatever it was. Even if it was clear it was more than any friendship or just a flirt at this stage.

"I don't know but it's mom, she always find a way" he answered, throwing me an amused look.

I snickered and nodded. He was kind of right. Well only for once exception though... "Except for Waverly. She didn't manage to break us" i reminded him with a huge grin.

"Yeah, but Waverly is something else" he stated, cursing under his breath as he started to push the buttons of his controler frenetically. "And it's obvious mom likes her deep down."

"Everybody love my wife" i shrugged with a proud smile.

"Oh, yes" he confirmed with a teasing wink. "Tell me when you got bored of her. I'm totally here to take care of her. Believe me."

I grabbed the pillow next to me and hit his face with it. "Shut up."

He laughed and turned his eyes back on the TV. "What ? I'm just saying if she wants to see what another Haught can do, it'd be my pleasure."

I rolled my eyes in amusement and glanced towards the hallway. "Babe ?" i called outloud.

"Yeah ?" Wave shouted back from somewhere in the house.

"Tell my brother he had absolutely no chance with you, please !"

I heard her laughter and a few seconds later she was standing in the doorway with nothing else but a towel wrapped around her. I stared at her in surprise and quickly frowned, ready to scold at her but Jamie beat me and beamed wildly.

"I hope you're naked underneath that towel."

I locked my jaw and hit his face once again, a little harder this time. He was so infuriating.

She giggled and crossed her arms across her chest, looking at him teasingly. "You wish."

"You have no idea."

"Shame you'll never get to know, then."

"That's what you say now" my brother immediately retorted with a smug grin.

I watched the both of them unamused and definitely annoyed by their little flirty game. It wasn't funny at all. I stood up and made my way to the kitchen without a word, grabbing my phone on the way. I pulled a chair back and flopped down on it, stretching my legs on an other chair and started to scroll through my phone.

I needed to check if Carm was ok. Laura was gone again and i knew she was supposed to meet with Will after, so it wasn't the best time for her.

_To Carm - 11.24 am_ : How is it going ?

"Is it me or sulking is your new thing at the moment ?" Wave suddenly let out behind me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and started to bit my cheek playfully.

I hid a small smile and turned my head to her. "And who's fault is that ?"

She giggled and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "Mmh, i have no idea. Cooper ? Cookie ?."

I sneered and kissed her again before leaning my head back. "I sent a message to Carm to know how she was."

"Oh, and ?" she enquired as she buried her face in my neck with her arms still around my neck.

I smiled softly and glanced at my phone.

_From Carm - 11.26 am_ : Better than i'd pictured for Will. Though for Laura, it's another story... I'm on my way home, be here in a few.

I sighed and pouted, putting my phone back on the table. "Bad. Do we still have some Oreo ?" i asked, turning my head back to her.

Carmilla was going to be a mess once again, but this time we were prepared and knew how to handle it better than the first time. It required a ton of food, a good amount of cuddles and a lot of love.

The perfect recipe to face anything, i agree.

She looked up at me and brushed her nose against mine with a sad smile. "Yes. And ice cream too."

"Pecan butter ?"

"Yep" she confirmed with a blink. "And Laura also left me something i'm supposed to give to Carm once she got home."

I lifted my eyebrows and grinned in interest. "What is it ?"

"I don't know" she whined with a playful pout. "It's wrapped, and she didn't want to tell me what it was. She told me i would have to wait for Carm. And believe me i tried to make her spill it but she didn't give in. And we're talking about Laura Hollis here, she usually so bad at keeping secret from me."

I narrowed my eyes and played with my lips thoughtfully. Now i was really, really intrigued. "Can i at least see it ?" i asked innocently.

She giggled and straightened up with a nod. "It's in our room. Come on."

We both headed in our bedroom and made our way to the bed where she quickly kneeled on the floor, dragging me down with her. We both found ourselves laid on our stomach, side by side and she reached for something underneath the bed. She quickly pulled out a box, almost from the size of a shoes box, wrapped in a red paper with a big bow on it.

I was impressed, it was really beautiful and neatly done. She had undoubtly put her heart in it.

I raised my eyebrows and grinned in surprise. "Good job, Hollis."

"Yeah, uh ?" Wave acquiesced impressed as well, inspecting the gift attentively.

"But are you sure it's for today ? It definitely looks like a Christmas present."

"I know, that's why i said to her. But she insisted i should give her today when she'd come back from the airport." She gently shook it and squinted her eyes, listening carefully. "It looks like there are more than just one thing in it."

"Maybe it's something for Charlie" i proposed with a small shrug.

She nodded and slowly put the box down before pushing one of my shoulder and forcing me to roll on my back. I yelped in surprise but accepted her with contentment as she climbed on me and lied down on my body, her fingers beginning to softly brush my hair back. I watched her tenderly and quickly started to smooth down her towel, making sure her butt would be covered.

We could never know, Jamie could decide to come here at any moment and i really didn't want for him to have the perfect view on Wave's ass.

She brushed her nose against mine, releasing a soft chuckle. "All good ?"

"Yup" i confirmed with a grin, slowly leaning to her and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

She kissed me back and then softly bumped her forehead against mine. "I think we need to talk about something."

I began to smile as i immediately understood what she was referring to and nodded. "Tell me, i'm all ears."

"So, i spent the last few days wondering about the baby and here's everything that went through my mind" she started, scanning my face closely. "First, when you told me about it i won't lie to you, yes i was enthusiastic at the idea, but i was also uncertain and i seriously thought we should wait more. I wasn't sure it was the right time, knowing you were just fully recovering from your accident. And i was also afraid you wanted it now just because of the excitation with Carmilla, Laura and Charlie. But the more i considered it, the more i realized i was wrong. We had already planned this before your accident, we were about to do it and if you tell me you're ready again, then i believe you."

I took a deep breath, feeling my heart ready to explode from joy and brought my hands on her cheeks. "So, does it mean yes ?" i asked hopefully, softly brushing her cheekbones with my thumbs.

It seemed like it was indeed a positive response but you know, i just wanted to hear it from her.

She bit her lips and stared at me lovingly. "Yes, i think we should do it."

I grinned wildly and lifted my head up, swiftly bringing our lips together in a passionate kiss. She smiled into the kiss and slid both of her hands in my hair, a soft giggle escaping her mouth as i rolled us around to be on top of her.

"You guys are the worst" Carmilla suddenly groaned from behind.

We instantly broke the kiss and turned our heads around to look at her. I winced at the sight of her puffy eyes and quickly got up, helping Wave on my way up.

"Sorry" i mumbled sheepishly.

"Are you alright, Sweety ?" Wave asked softly as she secured her towel back around her.

She released a shaky breath and shook her head, quickly closing the distance between us and collapsing in my arms. I swallowed, immediately wrapping my arms around her and dropped my cheek on the top of her head who was already buried in my chest.

It took just a few seconds before i felt her breaking down in my embrace.

I took a deep breath and held her tighter, trying to comfort her the best i could. I really hated to see her so miserable and sad, but at least this time i knew she would see Laura just in a few days.

And i was definitely looking for it.

"Laura left something for you" Wave announced, gently stroking her hair.

She turned her head to her, not moving away from my arms and wiped some of her tears away with a slight frown. "What ?"

"This" she smiled, holding the gift to her.

Carm leaned away from me and took it carefully, a small smile covering her lips. "It's from Laura ?"

I grinned softly as Wave nodded. "Yes. She asked me to give it to you once you'd get back."

"What is it ?"

"That's the question" i commented teasingly.

"Can you just open it ?" Wave urged her impatiently with her nose scrunched up. "I'm kind of burning to know since yesterday."

I chuckled, dragging her in my arms with her back against me and dropped my chin on her shoulder as Carm settled down on the bed with the gift.

"You really don't have any idea ?" she asked, looking at Wave perplexed. "She didn't tell you ?"

"No, i swear. I know it's outrageous, i agree" she remarked playfully as she leaned further into me and laced our fingers together.

Carm snickered and untied the bow delicately before opening the box way too slowly for Wave and I's taste who were almost bouncing with eagerness. She eventually opened it completely and smiled confused, pulling out a simple black sketchbook with a letter hung on it.

"Wait, that's all ?" Wave suddenly let out with a frown, bending over to grab the box to look at the inside. "I don't understand when i shook it i would have swear there was more."

I snorted, shaking my head in amusement. I was also a little taken aback and confused to discover just a sketchbook but maybe it had something in it. Or maybe it meant something between them.

Carm arched an eyebrow and glared at her, yanking the box away from Wave's hand. "You shook it ?"

"What ?" Wave shrugged, getting back against me. "I was curious."

She rolled her eyes and took the letter, unfolding it with care. She released a shaky sigh and tilted her head, smiling softly as she gently started to trace Laura's handwritting with her index finger.

"What does it say ?" Wave interrupted her.

I sighed in amusement and pinched her hips. Her impatience was going to be the death of me. "Babe" i scolded her quietly. "Shut up."

"Yeah, shut up" Carm agreed with me, scowling at her unamused.

Wave zipped her lips and dropped the back of her head on my shoulder. I chuckled quietly and kissed her temple before looking back at Carmilla.

She took a deep breath and started to read outloud.

 

_My Love,_

 

_We are once again apart, but this time i got an idea which, hopefully, will help you to pass the time a little quicker..._

_See that sketchbook over there ? I dare you to fill it with sketches and drawings about us. About our story. I ask you this because i believe with the talent you have, you're capable to come out with something magnificent._

_You'll find a list i made with a few moments i thought about that might give you something to start with. But honestly, feel free to follow this or not. Do whatever you feel the need to._

_You are the artist after all._

_My artist._

_So here's the list :_

_\- Our first encounter at the gaz station (please, be nice with the way you'll choose to draw Danny if you decide to include her)_   
_\- The first time we kissed by accident (yes, i'm talking about the one in the car)_   
_\- Our real first kiss_   
_\- The first time we made love_   
_\- The night you told me you were falling in love with me when we were stargazing on the roof of Waverly's grandparents house_   
_\- Our first date_   
_\- The time we spent a few days in Chicago and decided to explore the city without any map or GPS_   
_\- The beach (yes, our spot)_   
_\- The time we spent all night baking cupcakes because i wanted an army of Cupcake_   
_\- When we discovered you were pregnant_

_I have so much other ideas but i guess it's already a lot to do besides your own's._

_I hope you will enjoy this journey and i'm looking forward to see this masterpiece._

_I love you to the moon and back,_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Laura._

 

I lifted my eyebrows, for the least speechless and grinned softly at Carmilla who was smiling like a fool, some tears rolling along her cheeks.

Laura'd had an excellent idea with this, it was perfectly something Carm would love to do. And i was really impatient to see the result too. In my opinion, it was going to be mindblowing.

When Carmilla was drawing with all her heart, better be ready to be transported elsewhere.

"It's so beautiful" Wave whispered, turning her head to me with teary eyes.

I nodded and looked at her with tenderness, gently brushing her cheek. "It is, yeah."

She turned around to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You could do the same for me, you know" she suggested with a small innocent smile.

I chuckled with an eyeroll. "Not that i wouldn't like to, but i remind you i can't draw. But _you_ can, though" i reminded her, smirking smugly. "So _you_ , could do this for me."

She giggled and scrunched her nose up, shaking her head. "Let's be honest, just Carm is capable to do something like this."

"I agree" i acquiesced in amusement.

 

* * *

 

  
"Aly" i sighed, pinching my nose in frustration. "Calm down for a second please and let me talk."

"Why ? I already know all the things you think about him and i don't fucking care. It doesn't matter to me."

I locked my jaw and looked at the ceiling, trying to stay calm. After about ten attempts of calling her, she had finally decided to accept my call but let's say the dialogue was really hard right now. We were all sticking to our positions and the conversation was clearly getting nowhere.

"Give me that" Jamie spoke angrily, yanking the phone away from my hand. I looked at him unconvinced and grimaced, pretty sure he was going to made things worse. "Listen Aly, i think Nicole didn't get enough clear here. You don't have a choice, you stop seeing this fucking asshole. Period. You don't have to discuss about anything. And you're coming back here. Now."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what i have to do or not ?!" Aly yelled out through the speaker. "You have to stop pretending you're a fucking God who can decide for everybody Jamie ! Because guess what ? You're just a fucking joke and i won't listen to a guy who don't respect anybody except himself. You know what ?! I'm even pretty sure Will is more respectful than you."

See, i knew it was a bad idea.

I winced, glancing at Jamie who was red from anger. She had pushed a sensitive button here, and even if i hated to admit it, she was kind of right about my brother being selfish and irrespectful. Not with everybody, not with his family but when it came to girls and everything, he really was.

"What are you even talking about !" he exclaimed, his jaw locking hard. "It's not the point here ! So stop saying bullshit and just get your ass back here !"

"No !"

I groaned and rolled my head back before standing up and walking to Carm's room. I had an idea. I reached the doorway and found her perched on her bed, her sketchbook on her laps and Wave laid by her side, with her head on her shoulder, apparently asleep.

I smiled warmly and leaned against the doorframe, observing them in amusement. If i had my phone on me i would have totally immortalized this moment with a picture. "You guys are kind of really cute right now."

Carm turned her head carefully to me and glared at me playfully. "Call me once again cute and i will end you" she whispered, pointing at me with her pen.

I chuckled lightly and crossed my arms against my chest. "Ok, my bad you're not cute. Anyway, grumpy ass, i need you to tell me where your brother is staying please."

She cocked an eyebrow and looked at me suspiciously. "Why ?"

"Because i need to know where Aly is."

I thought it was the only way to end this situation. She was with Will, so i will go there and have a real talk face to face with her. Without Jamie. He was definitely too angry to think straight right now.

She clicked her tongue and shook her head, getting her attention back to her drawing. "No, i won't tell you."

"Why ?" i asked in surprise, unfolding my arms.

"Because you or Jamie or maybe both are going to beat my brother's ass."

I sighed with an eyeroll and walked to the bed. "Not that the desire is here, i won't" i reassured her, crouching down on the floor next to her. "I'm going alone. Jamie stays here and i won't touch Will, i swear."

She scanned my face with narrowed eyes and hummed in reflexion. "Promise ?"

"Yes. I just want to talk with Aly, that's all" i said, choosing to use my kick puppy eyes in my favour.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok fine, i'll tell you. But first, before you'll do something, you need to know that my brother really cares about her" she said, staring at me seriously. "We talked about it a bit this morning, and he really seemed to be genuinely into her. I don't know if he's in love cause he kept denying it, but there is definitely something there. And even if i know he's one of the person you hate the most on this planet, please trust me when i say i'm sure he won't hurt her."

I stared at her, playing with my jaw nervously. I wasn't blind, i had seen how my sister and Will were acting together and she was right, it was clear they cared for each other and that love was on the way.

Though i couldn't totally trust him, he was too unstable for that.

"I can't" i let out, looking at her sorry. "I know you want to protect him and really believe in what you said, but he's too unpredictable. I can't completely trust him. Look what he did to you, and yet you're her sister. So maybe he loves Aly or cares about her, he could still one day decide to cross the line for whatever reason and i can't let that happen. I already did with you, i can't let something else happen to my sister."

Maybe i was overreacting. Maybe Will wouldn't do anything to Aly ever. But we would never be sure and i would blame myself if something would indeed happen.

She sighed and looked back at her sketch. "Nevermind. He's staying at the hotel on the corner of the street three blocks away from here" she mumbled with a clenched jaw.

I watched her, feeling really bad and gently touched her hand. "Carm." She pulled her hand away, keeping her eyes on the sketch. I sighed and gently grabbed her chin, moving her head towards me once again. "What did we agree on the other time ?" i asked, looking at her with my eyebrows up. "We said we wouldn't let this thing going between us."

She stared at me in silence for a moment and eventually swallowed. "Don't take her away from him please. He finally looks good and alive. It's the first time i see him so happy with someone. And if something indeed happens, i'm sure Aly is smart enough to know she will have to leave."

I inhaled deeply and glanced at Wave who wasn't sleeping anymore and had her eyes on me too. I already knew she was on Carm's side, and i could understand their point of view but i was so torn at the moment. Aly was my little sister, i needed to protect her, to make sure nothing would harm her. And Will was a technically a threat.

"Babe" Wave finally said, gently grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "Listen to Carm. She's right."

I looked at the both of them, feeling so confused and puzzled. "Alright" i finally give in with a sigh. "I won't force her to come back with me. But i still want to talk to her in person. Without Jamie, i swear."

Wave smiled a little and looked at Carm who looked relieved. "Thank you" she said, reaching for my hand.

"Do you want me to come with you ?" Wave asked, sitting up.

I smiled softly and shook my head as i squeezed Carm's hand. "No, don't worry i think it's better to go alone."

"Ok" she smiled and raised up on the bed, stepped over Carm's legs and stopped at the edge of the bed with her arms opened. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist, picking her up in my arms and kissing her tenderly. "Love you" she mumbled against my lips as we broke the kiss.

"Love you too" i smiled, kissing her on the nose.

"And i hate you" Carm mumbled, kicking us with her foot childishly.

We both chuckled and looked at each other mischieviously. I put her down on the bed and in less than a second, we were both on Carm, tickling her and covering her with love.

 

* * *

 

I knocked on the door of the room and waited, wishing Will wasn't going to be the one opening it. I had promised to Carmilla i wouldn't touch him, but it didn't mean it wouldn't be hard for me to not punch him if i got to see his smug face.

The door finally opened and luckily it was Aly, looking rather surprised but mostly tired. "What are you doing here ?" she sighed, stepping towards me in the hallway and closing the door behind her.

"I came to see you and talk. Just talk, don't worry" i reassured her with a small smile. She narrowed her eyes, apparently unconvinced and glanced around the hallway in alert. I snorted and rolled my eyes a little amused. "I'm alone. Jamie doesn't know i'm here."

She looked back at me and nodded, her shoulders visibly relaxing but quickly glared at me. "I'm so mad at the both of you, you can't even imagine how much" she finally said, looking actually more hurt than angry. "I'm so fed up of both of you treating me like i'm still a baby. You have to understand i'm not 5 anymore. I got that i'm the youngest and you want to protect me, and deep down it's sweet, but it's getting too far here. I'm almost 20, i can take care of myself. I don't need you to control or judge every choice i make. Especially when it comes to my loving life. Mom spent all of our childhood controlling everything about our lives and you and Jamie don't even realize you're doing exactly the same thing with me right now."

I swallowed and stared at her regretful. I was aware she was telling the truth. We were indeed acting like our mother and i hadn't even realized on the moment. I couldn't blame her to me mad at us for it, i perfectly knew how it felt.

"Look" she exhaled, leaning against the door behind her. "I never said it because i didn't think it was necessary and i didn't want to hurt you all, but if i decided to leave for Berkeley, on the other side of the country, it's for a reason. I couldn't stand being so overprotected by everyone at home. Mom, dad, Jamie, even you sometimes while you weren't even here anymore. I love you guys, and i understand you want to take care of me but it's too much. And it got even worst with mom when you left home. She's kinda of put all her attention on me and i was fucking sufffocating. So i thought leaving far away from home would be a great idea, and i'm sorry to say this, but it definitely was."

I took a deep breath, briefly closing my eyes. I wasn't actually surprised to here this, i had already guessed by myself. After all, she had been also accepted in Brown and Yale, she could have stayed on the East cost but she had immediately accepted Berkeley while it had never really been in her plan to move so far away..

"I'm sorry you felt that way" i offered, sadly.

She shrugged a little and looked down on the floor. "I still feel that way right now, with what's going on with Will. That's why i didn't tell anything to everyone in the first place, because i perfectly knew the moment you would know you would be against it and ruin everything."

"We don't want to ruin everything" i sighed, stepping next to her and leaning against the wall. "We are just afraid for you."

"You're always afraid for me anyway" she mumbled, sliding down against the door. "It always looks like you think i'm too dumb to know what's good or not for me."

"It's not that" i frowned, joining her on the floor and lifting my legs against my chest. "You're not dumb at all, you're one of the smartest person i know. But here we are afraid because Will is not the kind of guy you can trust."

"And yet, i trust him and love him" she whispered, playing with her fingers.

I turned my head to her in surprise and smiled softly, gently bumping my shoulder against hers. "So you finally admit you're in love ?"

"I don't think it's necessary to deny it anymore" she replied with a shy smile. "Yeah, i love him."

I took a deep breath and looped an arm around her neck, gently dragging her against me. "Listen, Carm and Wave convinced me i should let you both live your thing and i'm not sure if i made the right decision but i agreed" i announced, looking down at her with a small smile. She stared at me taken aback but her eyes were definitely showing relief. "Though, i want you to keep in mind i'll keep an eye on you. And if anything happens, i want you to tell me everything. And if he hurts you, you can be sure i will kill him."

She chuckled and nodded, quickly wrapping her arms around my neck. "Thank you. You can't imagine how much it means to me to have at least you on my side."

I hugged her closely and kissed her forehead, unable to not feel anxious for Jamie's reaction though. He was literally going to kill me once he'd know about this. I hated the position i was in right now, i knew i would eventually have to deceive one of them and it seemed it was going to be Jamie this time.

I really hoped he wouldn't be too mad at me for this.

She leaned her head back and smiled teasingly. "You're definitely my fave sister."

I snickered and shook my head in amusement. "I'm your only sister."

"And the best" she shrugged playfully. "Jamie is an ass though."

I sighed and shook my head. "He's just scared for you."

"You are scared for me but it doesn't mean you're an complete ass with me. Did you hear how he talked to me on the phone ? I got he's angry and worried, and he's a huge macho but it doesn't justify the way he talked to me."

"I'll speak to him, but don't be too harsh on him" i asked her, smiling sadly. "It's Jamie, you know how he is."

She groaned and dropped her head back on my shoulder. "Fine. But if he says anything to the parents like he told me he would, i swear i won't speak to him anymore."

I winced, knowing it would be really difficult to stop him to do so. "I'll try my best to handle Jamie, don't worry."

"I'm sorry" she suddenly muttered, reaching for my hand on my laps.

I furrowed my brows and looked at her curious. "About what ?"

"For that. I know by my fault you're stuck between Jamie and I. I guess it's not really nice."

"Don't worry about it. Just take care of yourself, that's all i ask."

"I will."

I smiled softly and kissed her temple. "I know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i did well with this chapter, i admit it was kind of intense to write. But anyway, next chapter should definitely be lighter :)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the lack of update since the last Thursday, but i'm back with a chapter really light and fluffy. So just take a seat, and enjoy :)

* * *

  
_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

This is it. It was finally the time for us to announce to Carmilla we were going to take a plane in a few hours, direction London.

And i was fucking impatient to finally tell her.

The last few days had honestly happened both slowly and quickly. Nicole had finally appeased things with Aly, but on the other hand had created some tension with Jamie. He hadn't really liked the fact she was taking Aly's side and he had left rather harshly after a strong fight with Nicole. She had been down for a few days, feeling really guilty about it but i had eventually managed to cheer her up with the help of Carm and Aly.

In my opinion, she had done the right thing. I could understand Jamie's anger because he was upset and worried for Aly, but he needed to stop being so overprotective with her. And he didn't need to be that mad at Nicole for her decision. It was unfair.

As for Carmilla, Laura's request with the sketchbook had definitely been the idea of the year. Carm hadn't been as down as the first time. Yes, she was sad and missed Laura, but she had busied herself with her drawings to the point she was almost not sleeping anymore. She was literally spending days and nights drawing non stop. It was insane.

But the result was pretty amazing. Believe me.

"Ready, babe ?" Nicole asked, slightly bouncing on her feet in excitement.

I giggled, squeezing her hand as excited. "Yes, come on."

We made our way to the living room and found her seated on the floor, chewing her pencil absentmindly as her eyes were focused on the sketchbook perched on her laps. She was leaned against the couch, her head just next to Cooper's who was slumped on the cushions behind her. Cookie was here too, curled up against her hips just next to a package of Oreo that seemed almost empty.

Oh yeah, i didn't know if it was the pregnancy or the lack of sleep but i swore she was spending her time eating now. Oreo, cookies, ice cream, chips, she ate everything she could find in the house. Well, except for vegetables and fruits.

No, seemed like she had forgotten the existence of those one.

Anyway, we both walked towards her and stopped right in front of her. "Carm" i said, biting my lips in excitement.

She looked up at us and arched an eyebrow, removing the pen from her mouth. "What ?"

"We have something to tell you" Nicole announced with a huge grin.

She frowned and grabbed an Oreo, starting to split it disinstered. "What ?" she asked once again, licking the milk from the cookie.

Nicole and I both glanced at each other with thrill and looked back at her.

"You have two hours to pack a suitcase, because-" i started, wiggling my hips with agitation.

"We're going to London for Christmas !" Nicole exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

She froze in an instant, the Oreo that was against her tongue no longer there but on the floor. She stared at the both of us in shock, her eyes the biggest i had ever seen on her.

"L-London ?" she stuttered in disbielief, slowly getting up. "B-but it's where Laura is."

"Duh" i retorted playfully.

"That's the all point" Nicole chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows. "She doesn't know either, we're going to surprise her as well. We planned, well Wave planned everything while i was sleeping" she corrected in amusement. "And we leave for London today so we can arrive for Christmas Eve and spend Christmas with Laura, the four of us."

"And our plane is tonight" i continued. "So, you better hurried yourself if you want to see your Cupcake. And go clean yourself up. Because no offense, but your artist vibes looks more like a homeless one. So first shower, then get dress and go pack your things. Chop chop !"  
  
She looked at us speechless. "You guys are really serious ? We're really going to London ?"

"I swear it's not a joke" Nicole confirmed, smiling sincerely.

She finally broke into a laughter and brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh my fucking God" she suddenly breathed out, throwing herself in Nicole's arms as she started to cry from joy.

Nicole chuckled, hugging her closely and turned her head to me in amusement. I scrunched my nose up in adoration and shook my head. She could be so adorable when it came to Laura.

"Ok, let's go Sweety" i said, softly stroking her hair. "We don't have too much time."

She leaned back with a nod and wiped her tears, but quickly grabbed me in her arms too. "Thank you" she whispered, holding me tightly. "I know you have probably a lot to do with that."

I grinned and leaned back, gently cupping her face. "What can i say, i don't stand to see my two best friends so sad and far from each other" i stated, softly brushing her tears away with my thumbs.

She smiled and stared at me, genuinely moved. "I-" she shook her head with a sigh and dragged me back in her arms. "Thank you." She eventually pulled back and looked around in alert, placing a hand in her hair. "Ok, i need to pack yeah."

I giggled and nodded towards the bathroom. "Go take your shower and Nicole and I will take care of packing your thing."

"Sure ?" she asked, looking at the both of us with her eyebrows up.

"Yup, go" Nicole smiled. "Don't worry, we have the master of packing with us here" she added, nodding towards me teasingly.

I flipped her off in amusement and looked back at Carm who was stepping towards us. She suddenly grabbed my cheeks and kissed me soundly on the lips, before doing the exact same thing with Nicole.

"You guys are the fucking best !" she cheered with a bright smile, already leaving for the bathroom.

"What's the fuck" i started to laugh, turning my head to Nicole in shock.

She chuckled and looked at the hallway where Carm had just disappeared. "I guess we can definitely say she loves this surprise. And us."

 

* * *

 

** _Laura - POV :_ **

 

I never thought i would say that one day, but i hated Christmas.

Ok, i was exaggerating. I didn't hate Christmas per se. But let's say this year, i was really moody and upset about it.

And yes, it had absolutely something to do with the fact i was thousand miles away from my loved ones. It was the first time i would spend Christmas alone and it sucked.

I was currently in London and it was a very beautiful city, but i couldn't even really manage to fully enjoy it. I missed Carmilla like hell and i couldn't stop but wish she was here with me.

Luckily food existed because chocolate had definitely been my best friend over the last few days.

Anyway, today was Christmas Eve and technically i was supposed to spend the afternoon outside, wandering in the streets and interviewing people about their plan for tonight and tomorrow. But here i was, at 2 pm, far from being ready for work. I was honestly considering to stay in my room for the rest of the day. I just wanted to stay laid in bed, surrounded by cakes and binge watching Christmas Movies.

Was it too much to ask for ?

I stared up at the ceiling and exhaled loudly, unable to take a decision. "Ok, let's try this" i said, rolling up from the bed and going to search for my purse.

There is nothing that can't settle a coin, right ?

I took a penny out from my wallet and glanced at it with squinted eyes. "Head up, stay in. Tails up, work."

Between you and i, i really wished it would end up on head up. I know, i know, it was stupid to still doing this if i perfectly knew what i wanted to do. But you know, guilty conscience and all... If my fate was decided by the coin, it wouldn't be the same.

Anyway, you got the thing.

I tossed it up in the air and let it drop on the floor, somewhere near my feet. I kneeled down and bunched my nose up in annoyance when i noticed it had ended up with the tails up.

"Mmmh, no" i muttered, picking the coin back and raising up. "This one was just a try out."

No comment. I know.

"Ok, head up stay in. Tails up, work" i repeated, tossing it up in the air once again.

I suddenly heard someone knocking on the door and grimaced, realizing i had just a pair of panties on and Carm's flannel that was barely closed. "Coming !" i said, quickly looking around to find some pants to wear.

I grabbed my pair of jean from yesterday and started to turn it around when another fit of knocks echoed in the room. I stopped and looked at the door in disbielief.

Were they serious ?

"I said i'm coming !" i exclaimed frustrated. Yeah, i wasn't really patient today. The knocks came to a stop just to start once again a few seconds later. "Ok, that's it" i groaned, dropping the idea to look decent as i made my way to the door ready to give a piece of my mind to whoever was behind that door. They had definitely not pick the right day to piss me off. "Listen" i started in irritation, opening the door abruptly. "When i said i'm coming, it means i'm co-" I immediately trailed off, feeling my heart stopping as i found myself face to face with Carmilla.

She was standing here, just a few inches from me, with one of her perfect smirk spread on her lips.

"It's not really nice to welcome your gorgeous girlfriend that way, Sunshine" she commented teasingly.

I stared at her in shock, unable to find my words. Was i dreaming ? She, she couldn't be here. She was supposed to be at home with Waverly and Nicole, in New Haven. Not here, in front of my hotel room, in London. But on the other hand it was totally her smug smirk, dark brown eyes and sultry voice.

Merlin, i wasn't daydreaming. It wasn't a fantasy.

She let out a soft chuckle and scanned my face in amusement, gently tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. "Are you okay, Cupcake ?"

Yup, definitely all real. She was well and truly here.

"Holy Hufflepuff, Carm !" i finally exclaimed, not losing anymore time to wrap my arms around her neck and crashing our lips together in a passionate kiss.

She immediately responded to my kiss with as much passion and cupped my cheeks, stepping even closer to me. I giggled into the kiss, finally fully realizing she was here.

I was taking back all i had said before, it was definitely the best Christmas ever.

She eventually leaned back just a little bit and gently slid both of her hands in my hair with a soft smile. She stared at me with bright eyes in silence and finally whispered tenderly, "You are so pretty."

I wrinkled my nose up and chuckled, feeling a small blush heating my cheeks. "Stop it. _You_ are beautiful" i said, slowly placing my hands on her wrists. She looked tired, but other than that she was gorgeous as usual. Boy, it was so good to see her. "I missed you so much" i sighed. "I can't believe you're here, with me, in London. What are you even doing here ?!"

"I guess it's my turn to surprise you" she laughed with a small shrug.

I beamed and nodded, kissing her one more time. "It's the best surprise ever" i mumbled against her lips, unable to stop smiling. I brought one of my hand on her chest, my fingers quickly finding the zipper of her coat and opening it. I then slipped my hands under her clothes and placed them on her belly. "I made a dream about Charlie last night" i confessed, looking at her lovingly.

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise and smiled. "Yeah ? Tell me about it."

"Well, i don't remember all the details but i'm sure he was a boy" i grinned as i softly started to stroke her stomach with my nails. "And he was exactly like you. A mini you with the same hair, same smirk but mostly the same character."

She tilted her head with a teasing smirk. "Poor you."

"Nah, i don't mind. You're not that terrible when we bribe you with chocolate" i teased her, pinching her hips. She sneered and looked at me in amusement. "Since when did you plan to come here ?" i suddenly enquired, my curiosity getting the best of me.

She smirked and lifted her eyebrows up and down. "If i told you i didn't plan any of this, would you believe me ?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "What do you mean ?"

"It's actually the Lovebirds' idea. They planned everything. I didn't know till they came to me yesterday, telling me i needed to pack my things because we were going to London to spend Christmas with you" she explained, a hint of disbielief still present in her voice. "I didn't believe them at first, i thought they were missing with me. But i quickly understood they weren't and here i am." She snorted and looked at me still in shock. "It's insane. They're fucking crazy."

I bit my lip, shaking my head amazed. I had really the best friends ever. "Does it mean they're here too ?" i grinned in delight.

"Yes" she confirmed with a smile. "They're at the reception actually, waiting for us. You need to pack your stuff cause Wave booked two rooms in a hotel that believe me, you don't want to miss out. We can clearly call her fucking Mrs Santa Claus this year."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and chuckled. "Seriously ?"

My day had just gone from shitty to dreamy in just a blink of an eye. It was amazing.

"Yup and i recommand you to be quick because she's impatient as hell to see you" she said, rolling her eyes in amusement. "She actually wanted to come with me to pick you up but Nicole managed to convince her it would be good to give us some privacy."

I laughed and swiftly grabbed her hand. "Ok, come on then" i said, stepping back into my room and dragging her with me. "Give me just a few minutes and it's all good" i muttered, already gathering my things that were spread around the room. She hummed and suddenly pressed herself against my back, looping her arms around my waist and holding me close to her. I chuckled and turned my head to look at her. "What are you doing ?"

"Just hugging you" she answered, grinning mischieviously. "Don't mind me, just continue your things."

I grinned, dropping a small peck on her nose and went back to put my clothes back in my suitcase. But it was honestly kind of hard to stay focus with Carmilla's face buried in my neck, her lips leaving small teasing kisses on my skin. I shivered and swallowed, leaning further into her embrace.

"Carm" i scolded her playfully, folding messily one of my shirt.

"Mmh ?" she hummed innocently, her hands sneakily sliding under my flannel as her teeth softly nipped the nape of my shoulder.

I briefly closed my eyes and gulped. "I can't concentrate if you keep doing this."

"And i can't stay away from your body barely covered" she retorted, her fingers starting to brush my abs and breasts. "Plus, i'm pregnant. I'm hormonal and horny."

She had a fair point. And who i was to deny my pregnant girlfriend's needs ?

And ok, maybe i wanted her badly too right now.

I chuckled and turned my head to her once again. "That's the excuse you're going to give to Waverly when she'll yelled at us for taking too much time ?"

She smirked with a nod and caught my lips with her own. "Exactly."

I giggled and fully turned around, sliding both of my hands on her chest as we kept kissing playfully. "She's going to kill us" i mumbled, already pushing her coat down her arms.

"Don't worry, i'll handle her" she smirked, her fingers working on the few buttons of my shirt.

I chuckled and caught the hem of her sweater and tshirt, pulling everything up at once. She lifted her arms up the time to remove the items and quickly placed her hands back on me as she sat down on the bed behind her.

She softly dragged me between her legs and gently began to trace my abs with her mouth, her fingers barely grazing just right underneath my butt. I slightly arched my back and tangled my fingers in her hair, my body all covered by an army of goosebumps.

"Carm" i whimpered, looking down at her with desire.

She looked up at me with a smug smirk and looped her fingers in my panties, yanking them down along my legs. I bit my lip, stepping over the items and slowly climbed on her laps, straddling her hips.

I leaned into her for a heated kiss as my hands sought for the clasp of her bra and unclasped it. I rapidly made sure to take it off and pushed her back on the mattress, my lips swiftly finding one of her breast.

She released a small moan and brought one of her hand in my hair, the other quickly finding back my ass as i started to undo the button of her pants.

See, i totally knew i needed to stay in today.

 

* * *

 

  
I quickly ran a hand in my hair, trying to smooth my sex hair the best i could. I didn't really know why i was even bothering knowing all my face was glowing with the post-orgasm effect but anyway.

Turned out we'd had sex more than once. Maybe two or three times, actually. In less than half an hour. And it had been quite hectic. Carm hadn't kidded when she had said she was horny. I swore she was on fire. But i didn't really mind, i was in the same state to be honest.

Although, something was telling me someone was going to be probably less happy about this impromptu love session.

"Come on, Cupcake. Let's not make wait the dragon any more" Carmilla joked as she grabbed my suitcase and held her other hand out for me.

I beamed, taking her hand and laced our fingers as we exited the elevator. "I'm actually surprised she didn't even come to find us."

"I think we really need to thank Nicole for that."

"Oh my GOD, finally !" Waverly suddenly exclaimed as soon as we arrived in the lobby of the hotel. She quickly raised up from the couch she was seated on and walked towards us like a fury. "One hour ! We waited one freaking hour for you, you fucking bunnies !" she scolded us, slapping Carm's upper arm in annoyance.

"Hey !" Carm glared at her, slapping her back. "Watch out, i'm pregnant Dimwit !"

Wave rolled her eyes with a snort. "Please, spare me this crap, you shithead. While you were both fucking, Nicole and I were waiting like two morons for the both of you !"

I laughed and looked at them in delight. Merlin, that i had missed them.

Wave suddenly turned her attention to me with a scowl but quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me in her arms. "Come here, asshole."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her for a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you a billion million hundred times for this surprise, you are literally the best."

Like the best of the best. I didnt even have words to describe how much they were amazing.

She giggled and hugged me closely before stepping back with a big smile on. "Don't need to thank me. Just enjoy."

I squeezed her hands with a beaming smile and looked around, searching for Nicole. "Where's Nicole ?"

"Yeah" Carm frowned, looking at Wave with squinted eyes. "What did you do to my girl ?"

She rolled her eyes and flipped her off before pointing at the far corner of the lobby. "Seems like she found a new passion for fish" she announced in amusement, showing us a Nicole who was standing in front of a huge aquarium, looking totally absorded by the spectacle. "She's been here for at least the past ten minutes."

I laughed as Carm snickered with a small headshake. "She's a fucking child."

"I have to admit it's a pretty big aquarium" i commented, totally understanding Nicole's fascination. I had myself been caught staring at it the first day i had arrived in this hotel. "I'm coming back" i said, heading towards her.

I joined her by the aquarium and softly nudged her. " _Hey, Mrs Grumpy Gills_ " i started, looking at her playfully as she turned her attention to me with amused eyes. " _When life gets you down, you know what you gotta do ? Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Swimming, swimming, swiming. What do we do ?_ "

" _We swim !_ " she cheered with a wide grin, dragging me in her arms.

I chuckled and hugged her. I perfectly knew she would be the only one to get this reference and as always, i wasn't disappointed. "Thank you for knowing your classic."

"Come on, everybody should know and follow Dory's advice" she chuckled, leaning away. "So, Carm and you finally decided to join us ?"

I blushed a little and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Let's say we were really happy to see each other."

"Mmh, i bet you were" she winked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading us back towards Carm and Wave. "So how is London ?"

"Great ! But it's going to be a blast with you guys, i have so much things to show you ! How long are you staying ?" i asked, glancing up at her curiously. "Cause i'm supposed to leave London the day after tomorrow for Prague and i know it's super duper short, and it sucks we can't stay longer but-"

She chuckled and nodded towards the grils when we reached them. "Hey, Laura wants to know how long we're staying."

Wave lifted her eyebrows and instantly grinned. "Well," she turned her head to Carm and then to me, clapping her hands in excitement. "With Nicole we've planned to have a little romantic getaway to Paris for a few days. But we thought since you have just a bit more than a week left in Europe, Carm could stay with you for the rest of your trip."

Wait, what ?

I opened my eyes big and looked at Carm who was staring at me with a smirk. "Surprise, surprise, Cupcake."

"Are you serious ?!" i asked, starting to laugh in disbielief. "You're staying with me till i come home ?!"

"If you want me, yup" she smiled with a nod. "Unless you don't, and in that case i'll have to play the third wheel with the Lovebirds in the most romantic city of the world" she announced, looking at Nicole and Wave with a grimace. "Please" she pleaded, looking back at me. "Spare me that."

I chuckled and threw my arms around her neck. "No, absolutely not. I'm taking you with me. You're not going anywhere."

"That's settled then" she smiled wildly, kissing me gently on the lips as she laced her arms behind my back. "Let's go explore the Europe together, Cutie."

I bit my lips and shook my head, once again completely blown away. First them surprising me by being here for Christmas, and then this ?! It was the best Christmas ever without a doubt.

"First trip in family" i joked, softly brushing one hand over her tummy.

She raised her eyebrows and laughed softly. "Yes, it is."

"Alright my Loves" Wave said, coming next to us. "Time to drop your thing at the hotel and then let's have fun !"

"And eat" Nicole added, raising her index up. "Cause i'm fucking starving."

"Yeah, me too" Carm agreed, taking my suitcase back. 

"Such a surprise to hear that" Nicole snickered.

I chuckled at seeing Carm flipping her off and turned my attention to Wave who had just looped our arms together. "Where's the hotel ?" i enquired as we headed outside.

"On Covent Garden, my Dear" she announced, smiling cheerfully.

"Holy crap" i blurted out, staring at her a bit stunned.

I could not imagine how much money she had spent to book an hotel here. It was one of the most touristic place of the city and from what Carmilla had told me, it was a prestigious hotel too. And while i was really happy and excited, i couldn't but feel a little embarrassed and bad about it. I knew she just wanted to spoil us, but it still felt like we were taking advantage of her.

"Nope" she quickly stopped me, looking at me in amusement. "I know what you're going to say and i don't want to hear anything. Yes, i admit i may have gone all Blair Warldof on this trip but like i already said to Carmilla, it's my gift for Christmas. So just take it, enjoy it and shut up."

I rolled my eyes but smiled sincerely. "Alright, alright." I looked at her and pinched my lips playfully. "Thanks, Kendall."

She giggled and quickly punched me on the arm "You know what, maybe you're going to sleep in the street after all."

 

* * *

 

_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

Guys, i freaking loved London. I was like head over heels for this city.

Between the people, the vibes, the architecture, the British accent (yes, let's not forget about this one) and just the beauty of this city i was just having a blast.

We had spent the rest of the afternoon in _Winter Wonderland_ in Hyde Park and it was just magical. And amazing. And so beautiful. We had grabbed some drinks and some food, and had spent long hours just wandering around the Christmas Market. We had then decided to stop by the fairground, where we were still hanging after two hours playing like four restless children.

"Ok, let's do bumper cars" i proposed in excitement.

Let's be honest, it was the best attraction in a fairground. It was the only time you could go wild behind the steering wheel without being arrested for it.

"Oh my God, yes" Laura cheered, jumping by my side and grabbing my arm. "I'm driving with you."

Carmilla frowned and quickly grabbed my other hand, yanking me towards her. "No, she's with me."

I laughed in surprise and looked at Nicole who was watching Carm taken aback. "Are you serious ?" she asked with a frown.

"What ?" she defended herself, pulling me towards her while Laura was doing the same with my other hand. "No way i'm against this savage on a bumper car. She's going to kill us."

Nicole hissed and tilted her head with a grimace "Shit, i hadn't thought of this."

I giggled and rolled my eyes, shoving my hand away from Carm's grip and staying by Laura's side. "Prepare yourself to suffer then cause i'm staying with L.."

Laura cheered in victory as Carm glared at me. I arched an eyebrow and looked at her in amusement. I was going to have a blast by crushing her.

"Wait, wait" Laura suddenly said, raising her hands up. "Is it okay with Charlie ? I mean, it could be dangerous if you accidentally hit your stomach or something like that, no ?"

"You think ?" Carm said unsure, bringing a hand on her belly.

"I think she might be right" Nicole agreed with an apologitical smile. "Better be careful, right ?"

I sighed and looked at Carm teasingly. "You're lucky because i was about to pulverize your sorry ass."

"Yeah, here's another great reason to stay away from those bumper cars" Nicole chuckled.

"Alright, i'm staying with Carm" Laura said, stepping towards her. "Go, we'll wait for you."

"No Cupcake, go with them i don't mind."

"No, i don't mind to wait either" she smiled, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Plus, you told me you would win me something at the riffle shooting" she recalled, grinning eagerly.

"Alright, then" i smiled and grabbed Nicole's hand. "Be ready to suffer babe."

She grimaced with a sigh. "Can i stay here too ?"

"No" i refused in amusement, dragging her towards the stand to buy some tokens. "Come on, it's going to be fun."

We stopped at the end of the queue and i instantly turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist, placing my chin on her chest with a grin. She looked down at me with narrowed eyes and smiled, gently cupping my face in her hands.

"What ?" she whispered, dropping a small kiss on my nose.

I scrunched my nose up with a small shrug. "Nothing, i was just thinking we should definitely come live here."

She snickered and shook her head, moving us forward the stand. "If you want."

"Really ?" i beamed, shaking my hips a little along the song that was playing in the background.

Barry White... One more thing i absolutely loved about fair was their music choice.

"Yep" she nodded, staring at me with bright eyes. "But only if you promise me to not leave me for a British."

I giggled and shook my head, raising on my tip toes. "I swear" i murmured, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She grinned and lowered her hands on my hips, slowly following my dance moves. " _I know there's only, only one like you. There's no way, they could have made two_ " she softly sung, dropping her forehead against mine. " _Girl, you're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream_."

" _You're the first, you're the last, my everything_ " i continued, slowly brushing her cheeks as i smiled dreamily.

She grinned and grabbed my hands in hers. " _You and me babe, is you and me_ " she finished, kissing my knuckles tenderly.

I watched in pure adoration and bit my my lips. I loved London yes, but now i was really eager to find myself in Paris with her.

The city of love they say, well here we come !

We eventually reached the stand and bought a bunch of tokens before making our way to the bumper cars. We took place in our seat and waited for the new game to begin. It had been a while i hadn't done it, and i admit i was more than excited.

I bounced in my seat and glanced over her with a mischievious grin. "Ready Loser ?"

She rolled her eyes, starting the car in amusement. "Just show some mercy please."

I giggled and shook my head as i started the car too. "I'm sorry, this word doesn't belong to my vocabulary." She snorted and began to drive away from me the quickiest possible. I laughed and looked at her in disbielief. "Babe ! Come back here !"

"No !" she screamed over the music, zig zagging and disappearing among the other cars.

Well, i hadn't expected that at all. I squinted my eyes and followed her with my eyes, not really moving as i tried to think of the fastest way to trap her. But it was quite hard with _It_ _Wasn't Me_ by Shaggy blaring through the speaker.

I couldn't really concentrate with all this music around me, i just wanted to dance and sing now.

" _Picture this we were both butt naked_ " i hummed, boucing my head from side to side as i scanned around. " _Banging on the bathroom floor_."

God, that song was really nasty now i was really careful about the lyrics.

I suddenly stopped to sing when i spotted Nicole driving towards me, apparently unaware i was still here. I grinned wickedly and quickly pushed the pedal down, making a beeline to the side of her car.

Okay, the impact was, well, stronger than i had anticipated.

"Oh my God" she laughed, looking at me in surprise once she lifted her head up. "Are you crazy ?!" I giggled proudly and moved back before rushing towards her once again. "WAVE !"

"What ?!" i exclaimed, unable to stop laughing. "Come on babe, move !"

She narrowed her eyes and quickly started to go away once more. I rolled my eyes in amusement and this time chased her, determined to got her. We drove around for a few minutes until she eventually decided to turn around and stopped her car a few feet away from me. I quickly stopped as well, making sure to keep a good amount of distance between us.

I mean, the further we were from each other, the stronger would be the collision, right ?

She smirked at me and wiggled her eyebrows with challenging eyes. I bit my lip, smiling slyly and straightened in my seat, gripping my hands tightly around the steering wheel.

Something was telling me that we would probably regret this bold action later, cause such an impact was never without damage afterwards. But the adrenaline running through me right now couldn't care less.

She winked and began to rush towards me, her eyes never leaving mine. I smiled and moved towards her too, preparing myself mentally and physically for the impact the closer we were getting from each other.

And as both of our cars were finally ready to collide, i closed my eyes and let out a pinch high scream that i assure you could probably be heard all the way to New York.

 

* * *

 

_**Laura - POV :** _

  
"Ok, Cutie. Watch and learn" Carmilla smirked, throwing me a wink as she picked the riffle up.

I sneered and leaned against the counter, facing her entertained. "Show off."

"Please" she snickered as she placed the riffle under her arm pit. "Don't pretend you're not turn on right now."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. Okay, maybe she was right. She was kinda of hot right now, all bad ass and all. And i wasn't indifferent. But she didn't really need to know that.

"Whatever" i poorly retorted.

She chuckled and turned her head to me cockily. "That's what i thought."

"Shut up and shoot" i giggled, shewing her away with a wave of my hand.

She laughed and watched over the targets. "Alright Cupacke, i need you to shut your mouth for the next seconds."

"But i'm not even talking" i protested with a frown.

She cocked an eyebrow and turned her head to me. "What did i just say ?"

"That i needed to shut my mouth. But i wasn't even talking at the moment."

She sighed and briefly closed her eyes with a smile. "Cupcake, just shut up."

I huffed and crossed my arms against my chest. "Fine."

She sneered and rolled her eyes, getting her attention back to the targets. She took a deep breath and closed one eye in concentration. She then started to shoot, hitting the target one after the other without missing any.

I was really impressed. Well, i already knew she was good at this but i was still blown away each time. And it had been five years i was asking her how she knew to shoot that way, over and over again, and never she had spilt her secret.

It was kind of frustrating. And i knew she was totally doing this to annoy me. What was even more irritating.

She shot the last one and put down the riffle before turning to me with a sly grin. "Maybe i'm a show off, but you can smell the talent."

I chuckled and stepped towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Would you finally tell me where you learnt to shoot that way ?"

"Nope" she refused with a smirk.

"Come on" i pouted.

"I have to keep some of my secrets, otherwise i'll lose my air of mistery, won't i ?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed her away. "You're not fun."

She laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me back against her. "Come on, pick a prize" she said, softly kissing my temple.

I beamed and turned my head to the stuffed animals hovering the shelves in the back of the booth. Shew, there was a lot of choice. I narrowed my eyes and scanned carefully. Ok, so i needed to think methodically about which one i was going to pick.

"Cupcake, we're waiting" Carm nudged me, nodding towards the carny who was looking at me impatiently.

"Oh yeah, sorry" i apologized, smiling bashfully at him before turning my head to Carm. "It's just that i don't know which one to choose. I love them all. See, i am tempted to take the huge lemur here or the big lion over there, but i know it's going to be problematic in the plane. Plus, the little licorn over there is really, really cute. But there is also the husky puppy and look, it just looks like Cooper" i said, scrunching my nose up. "But if i took this one, Cookie is going to be jealous so i can't take this one. Or i need you to make another round so i can pick the little white cat too for Cookie. It's not the same colour that his fur but i'm sure he won't really mind." She looked at me for a moment without a word. I bunched my nose up and tilted my head. "I'm thinking too much, right ?"

"Way too much" she confirmed, cracking a small laughter. "But i have an idea" she said, locking some hair behind my ear. "We're going to pick one together, and it's going to be Charlie's one. Alright ?"

I raised my eyebrows and smiled wildly. I loved this idea. "Yes, perfect."

"Ok, we need something rather small so they can keep with them everywhere."

"What about the little monkey over there ?" i offered, pointing at a small monkey, all smiley and which looked really fluffy and soft.

"Mmh, yeah why not" she grinned and nodded towards it. "Can we have the monkey, please ?"

The man picked it up from the shelf and handed it over us before busying himself with another customer.

"Here you go, Cupcake" Carm said, giving it to me.

I smiled delighted and grabbed it, immediately pressing it against my nose. It was indeed really soft. Perfect. Though... "Ew, we'll definitely have to wash it."

She frowned in amusement and sniffed it, quickly wincing in disgust. "Yeah, definitely."

I laughed and touched her belly with the teddy bear. "Say hi to your future confident, baby." I looked up to Carm and frowned a little when she looked at me diverted. "What ?"

"Future confident ?" she asked, arching one of her eyebrow.

"Well, yeah" i shrugged lightly with a big smile. "Like you know, the kids are doing with their teddy bear. They're saying everything to them, their secrets, the stupid things they made, their first crushs, etc.. You know everything going in a kid life." She looked at me with a mocking smile and tilted her head in amusement. I furrowed my brows and started to pout. "Come on, we all did that at one point in our life."

"No, sorry Cupcake but it's not my case" she corrected me as she started to laugh.

I huffed and was about to stuck my tongue out when she caught me off guard with a passionate kiss, leaving me totally breathless and on cloud nine.

She eventually leaned away and smirked, gently brushing my cheeks with her thumbs. "You know what Cutie, i really hope our child will be as a dork as you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, our quatuor is ready for some adventures in Europe ! I wonder what's going to happen... Any idea ? :p


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

  
_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

Why, oh, why i had accepted to drive bumper cars with Waverly last night ?

I couldn't feel my body. Well, actually yes i could feel it. And it hurt.

I groaned and slowly turned on my back, wincing at the pain in my neck and shoulders. I should have known my body would eventually begin to ache after the activities from the past 24 hours. After all, we had spent about 8 hours in a plane and had walked around for the rest of the day and evening. And yeah, the bumper cars had just been the icing on the cake.

But on the other hand, i didn't mind the pain all that much. I'd had a real fun last night and seeing Waverly's bliss had been enough to make it absolutely worth it.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to Wave who still seemed asleep. I smiled, gently brushing her hair away from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. I then turned around and awfully slowly, climbed out from the bed.

God, i was just feeling like my grandma right now.

I grimaced and shuffled to our suitcases, bringing my hands on my lower back. Yeah, definitely like my Grandma. I slowly kneeled down before the suitcase and started to remove my clothes to find the gift i had taken care to hide underneath all my stuffs.

I was actually surprised to see that Wave hadn't found it yet. Not that it was really big, it was just from the size of a book but still. She was usually really good to find present.

She had like a radar.

I grabbed it and raised up before heading back to the bed. I narrowed my eyes, looking back and forth between the gift and Wave, trying to think of a way to give it to her. I put it down on the nightstand and crawled back on the bed, shifting next to her.

"Baby" i whispered, softly peppering her face with light kisses. She grinned instantly, her eyes slowly fluttering opened. I smiled and dropped my head next to her, bringing a hand on her cheek. "Merry Christmas."

Her face cracked in a large smile as her eyes lightened up. I let out a small chuckle and stared at her in adoration.

December 25th, was one of her favourite day, just after our wedding anniversary and she was each time so happy about it, it was pretty adorable.

"Merry Christmas" she murmured, scooting closer to me and kissing my lips lovingly.

I smiled and slid my fingers in her hair, slowly kissing her back. We eventually broke away and i started to wiggle my eyebrows playfully. "So, i may have bought something for you."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and grinned excitedly, swiftly rolling up. "What is it ?"

I chuckled, straightening up too. "Something i think you're going to love, but that i'm definitely going to regret to buy it to you on the first place" i joked, reaching for the gift on the nightstand.

I was serious, i was really going to regret my choice.

She frowned in amusement but quickly grabbed it and started to rip the wrapping paper away before opening the box. "Amazeballs" she immediately breathed out, watching the instant camera i had gotten to her with big shinning eyes.

I smiled and tilted my head. "I didn't really know what to choose but the seller told me it was the best at the moment."

She giggled in excitement and dropped the box carefully before launching herself at me. "It's perfect, baby. Thank you, thank you, thank you" she mumbled against my lips.

"You're welcome" i softly laughed. "But you better not snap picture of us all day long" i warned her playfully.

Who i was kidding ? Of course, she would. It was after all for this exact reason i had hesitated for so long before buying it. She was lucky i was terrible to find present ideas. Because otherwise, i would have pick something else right away.

She chuckled, biting her lips with a devious twinkle in her eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatevs" she muttered, reaching back for the box and getting out the camera.

I rolled my eyes in amusement and leaned back against the headboard, watching her with endearement. "Seems like i did the right choice."

"Yes, absolutely" she acquiesced with a huge smile. "Besides, it's exactly the one i wanted." She slid some of the films inside it and bounced in excitement. "Ok, come on, give me your best smile, baby" she said, pointing the camera at me. I sighed and glared at her playfully. It hadn't even last a minute before she would start with her photographer wanna be fever. She giggled and snapped the picture before taking it as it printed. She looked at it and scrunched her nose up in a grimace. "Definitely not your best shot, babe."

I snorted and glanced at it, immediately hissing. She was definitely right.

"Come on, let's do another one" she said, already lifting the camera back on my face.

"Nope" i refused, taking the camera away from her hand. "Stop with that."

She whined and began to pout, glaring at me unhappy. "What's the point to give me this if i can't even use it." I shrugged and smiled teasingly, not giving it back to her. She narrowed her eyes in amusement and climbed on my laps. "Gimme back !"

l chuckled and lifted my arm up, the further as possible from her hand. "Nope !"

She giggled and placed one of her hand on my shoulder, pushing herself up to reach for it. I immediately felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and let out a small cry, quickly dropping my arm back down. She instantly stopped moving and leaned away, looking at me terrified.

"Babe, what happened ?" she asked in worry, quickly removing her hands from me.

I swallowed and fought back the tears that were coming up. "Nothing, just a little sore from yesterday. But it's all good, i'm good" i quickly reassured her with a small smile.

It was obviously a lie but i didn't want to scare her more than she already looked like. It was just the aftermath of yesterday, it wasn't bad or something to worry about and i knew she would certainly overreacted about it. And at the unconvinced look on her face, it looked like it was already too late.

"Babe, i'm good don't need to worry" i repeated one more time, gently stocking her cheek. "Come on, let's take a picture" i quickly changed the subject, reaching for her camera.

She didn't move away from my laps and stared at me closely with squinted eyes. "You're lying."

I raised my eyebrows, starting to smile playfully. "Well, you can still give me a kiss to make me feel better if you want" i offered, wishing it would help to ease her concern. I grinned as she rolled her eyes in amusement and brought the camera between us, quickly snapping a picture of her before she could react.

"Hey ! It's my toy" she pouted, taking it from my hand. "If i can't play with it, neither do you."

I snorted and watched her teasingly. "Your new toy ?"

"You know what i mean" she answered, looking at me in amusement. "Anyway," she put the camera away and cupped my face in her hands, wtaching me seriously. "Be honest, on a scale of 10, how much are you in pain ?"

I groaned and let my head falling on the headboard. Of course, she wouldn't drop subject. "I don't know, 5 ? Maybe 6 ? But it's going to be better, my body is just tensed because i just woke up."

She sighed, softly brushing my cheeks with her thumbs. "I'm sorry, i didn't realize the bumper cars would be a real bad idea for your back."

"It's ok, i could have say no but i did it anyway. And i don't regret it it was fun" i grinned, kissing the palm of her hand. "Savage."

She giggled a little. "Do you want a massage ?"

I raised my eyebrows, smiling more than pleased at the idea. "Well, if you offer so nicely."

She snickered and climbed off me before gesturing to turn over. "Come on, strip and turn around."

"Yes, Ma'am" i obeyed, following her instructions by throwing my shirt away and lying on my front.

I spread my arms on the mat on each side and buried my head in one of the pillow. She shifted back on me, this time taking a seat on the back of my thighs and started to gently massage my back. I closed my eyes and smiled in relief, slowly relaxing under her expert touch. She was really good at it.

"Maybe you should calm down a little" she suddenly said, running her hands on my left shoulder. I frowned in confusion but stayed silent as she continued. "I know you're excited to feel better and want to finally enjoy the fact you can use your body the way you used to before the accident, but i honestly think you push too hard, too fast. It's been barely two months you're really feeling better and you're acting like you don't have to be careful about your injuries anymore. You' pretend like your body doesn't ache anymore but it's definitely not the case" she sighed, moving her hands on my right shoulder. "I'm not saying you're not in a better shape and healed, but i think you should be more cautious and going a bit slowlier and easier on your body."

I exhaled in irritation, hating the fact she was right. I was aware of everything she had said, but i was just too stubborn and impatient for taking things slow. I had waited for so long before i could play basketball or do things again without worrying about my body, i just wanted to enjoy without putting too much thoughts on the consequences. We had just one life you know.

"I don't want to upset you by saying that" she quickly added, softly pushing her thumbs along the side of my spine. "I love seeing you being back to your old confident self and so alive and happy, believe me. But i also know you baby, and we both know that you have this tendency to be careless about your limits and i don't want you to hurt yourself again because of it. Yes, you are strong but you're still a human and you're not invincible."

"I know" i mumbled against the pillow in frustration. This had been the reason of my accident after all. "I think i already got the memo."

"And yet, you're going down this road again."

"I'm not" i sighed, turning my head towards her with a little frown. She stared at me in silence with one arched brow. I rolled my eyes and dropped my face back in the pillow. Ok, maybe she was right again but it was a part of who i was, i couldn't help it. And i wasn't that reckless anymore, she was exaggerating. "Can we talk about something else, please ?" She didn't say anything and suddenly raised up. I frowned and looked at her in surprise. "Wave."

"I'm going to take a shower" she snapped, storming out into the bathroom.

I released a deep exhale, slowly rolling up. I should have felt this conversation would end up this way. I threw my tshirt back on and joined her in the bathroom. "Look, i got you're worried but you're overreacting here."

She turned her head to me angrily and clenched her jaw as she tied her hair up in a messy bun. "Just go" she said firmly, stepping in the shower with her back to me.

I stared at her sadly and sighed. "Babe-"

She suddenly turned around, fire in her eyes. "Do you know the slightiest thing i felt when i saw you in that hospital bed ?!" I swallowed and nodded in silent. "I thought, i had lost you Nicole" she carried on in irritation. "And by some miracle you got to have a fucking chance to not be dead and to actually get better. So yes, you are able to do whatever you want again but don't you dare acting like a fucking jackass, not caring about getting hurt. Or believe me, i'll be the one ending you."

I stared at her quietly. Her sudden outburst was catching me a bit off guard. She had never really dared to yell at me for my attitude on the day of my accident. It was a first. But i could totally understand her anger about it, i deserved it. 

Though, she didn't need to worry that much. I wouldn't be that reckless anymore. Believe me, the lesson had definitely been learnt. And yes, maybe here i was pushing my body that was apparently more tired that i would like to admit, but it wasn't the same thing. 

But i guess she was talking generally here, so...

"I'm sorry" i weakly offered, lowering my gaze down. "I'll be more careful."

"Damn right, you will."

I snickered a little and looked up at her, unable to feel a bit amused by her tone. She sounded like a mother scolding her child. She was glaring at me but i could see her lips quivering the way they did when she was holding a smile back. I started to grin and leaned against the shower door.

"No" she immediately said with squinted eyes. "Don't you do that."

"What ?" i chuckled, feigning innocence as i stepped in the shower still wearing my tshirt and panties. She stepped back against the shower wall and bit her lip in amusement. I smiled even more and placed my hands on her hips, getting closer to her. "You're hot when you're trying to be angry at me, you know."

"I'm not trying, i truely am" she fought back, placing her hands on my chest with a scowl, slightly pushing me away.

I sneered and pushed against her hands, getting our bodies pressed together. "Well, you're still hot."

"Yeah ? And what are you going to do about that ?" she whispered, her eyes suddenly turning from pissed to mischievious.

I grinned and leaned my face closer to hers. "Guess it's better if i use my hands rather than words to show you."

 

* * *

 

_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

"I agree with the Creampuff, i wouldn't mind coming living here" i said as we were wandering in the several markets of _Camden Lock_.

It was my first time in London, and i was far from being disappointed by this city. Especially by _Camden Town_ that was by far my favourite thing we had the pleasure to visit for the moment. I usually disliked places too crowded but here, there was a special vibes that pushed me to actually enjoy it.

Besides, it was a place embodied by the arts, so of course i would love it.

Wave looked away from the jewellery she was looking at and glanced at Nicole with a triumphant smile. "See ? Even Carm agrees with me."

She rolled her eyes and looked at me playfully. "Thanks."

I chuckled with a shrug. "I'm sure Laura is on our side too, uh Cupcake ?" i asked, turning my head to her. She wasn't there though. I frowned and looked around, having some hard time to find her among the crowd. "Hey, did you see where Laura went ?" i enquired, turning my head back to the Lovebirds.

Waverly puffed her cheeks, engrossed by all the rings spread on the table before her as Nicole watched me in entertainment. "10 dollars she stopped by the stand with all the Harry Potter things" she said, holding her hand out.

I snickered and spat her hand away. "I'm not betting against something that i'm certain is one hundred percent sure. Coming back" i announced, already returning to the booth we had passed a moment ago.

Nicole was, without too much surprise, absolutely right. Laura was indeed here, staring in awe at every items around her with a huge smile on her face and shinning eyes. I had the feeling we were not going to leave this booth without at least buying one of these things.

I snickered and made my way behind her, gently wrapping my arms around her waist and dropping my chin on her shoulder. "Found something interesting, Cupcake ?"

She stiffened in surprise but quickly relaxed in my embrace and turned her head to me with a beaming smile. "You're right on time. Look what i found for Charlie" she said in excitement, lifting a white baby onesie up.

"Snuggle this Muggle ?" i snickered, reading the writing over the clothe.

"Isn't it too cute ?" she squealed, taking a small beanie and a pair of pants with red and yellow stripes. "And look, it's going together. Obviously it's Gryffindor color here, but i'm sure we can find some Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw somewhere" she quickly remarked, already searching for it determined.

I stepped next to her and looked at the other items in amusement, dropping a hand on my belly. "Sorry baby, but looks like Mama is going to go all Harry Potter on you."

Not that i was so unexpected. We were talking about Laura Hollis here, after all.

She chuckled and bent over my stomach, her eyes up on me. "You'll see, you're gonna love it. It's one of the best thing in the world."

I snorted, shaking my head. "Let's not go that far, Cutie."

She straightened up and stuck her tongue out before turning back to the stand. "Anyway, help me to find some Hufflepuff pants."

"Oh my God, it's too cute" Wave suddenly cooed as she appeared by our side, already grabbing a small tshirt in awe.

"Yeah" Laura cheered eagerly, showing her the onesie. "Look what i found."

I rolled my eyes in amusement and looked around, rapidly spotting Nicole who was sat on a small seat in a corner, eating what seemed like a cinnamon roll.

Mmh, yummy.

I smirked and joined her, flopping down on her laps and throwing an arm over her shoulder. I quickly took the pastrie from her hand, not loosing anymore time to take a bite. "Mmh" i moaned, closing my eyes in delight. "Delicious."

I honestly had a passion for food at the moment. Especially sugar. What was really uncharacteristically for me, knowing i wasn't usually that found of sweet things. Well, except for chocolate. But other than that, i wasn't used to crave for pastries or cakes. It was definitely new for me.

But well, seemed like Charlie had decided to have a sweet tooth just like Laura.

She chuckled and pinched my hips. "Go on, don't mind me."

I smirked, reopening my eyes to look at her. "It was absolutely my intention, don't worry" i teased her, already eating another bite.

"You know" she said, taking a bite on the other side. "I'm concerned about your new sugar addiction. You almost reached Laura's level and i think it tells a lot." I glared at her playfully and leaned closer to her face, chewing with my mouth wide open. "Carm !" she laughed in disgust, pushing my head away from her. "Move !"

I chuckled, leaning away with satisfaction and finished the last piece of the cinnamon roll. "Thanks for the treat, dude" i joked, sucking my fingers clean.

"Yeah, you're lucky you're pregnant with my future nephew or niece" she retorted, gently popping my stomach with her index finger.

I grinned and dropped my head against hers before glancing back at Laura and Waverly who were currently buying everything in sight. "Did you decide when you were going to start for the baby ?"

"We decided to start around February. She wants some time to think about all the aspects. You know how she is, she wants to plan everything in advance" she said with a soft chuckle.

I smiled with a small nod. "Yeah, we're talking about Wa-" i suddenly stopped, feeling a rush of vomit into my mouth.

I opened my eyes big, quickly covering my mouth as i stood up aprubtly. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I looked around in alert, trying to find a spot or something to puke in.

"Carm, are you ok ?!" Nicole quickly asked in concern, raising up too.

I shook my head and turned my back to the crowd barely fast enough before i started to throw up everything on the ground.

"Fuck" Nicole swore, starting to laugh heartidly as she pushed my hair back from my face. "Told you it was a bad idea to eat so much sugar."

I turned my head as soon as i finished to puke and glared at her murderously. "Shut the fuck-" i couldn't finish my sentence as a new flow of puke invade my mouth.  
  
Fucking Jesus ! What the fucking fuck ?!

"Carm !" i suddenly heard Laura said in panick. "Oh my God, are you alright ?" she enquired, placing a hand on my back.

"Do i look alright ?" i snapped, not trusting myself to raise up yet.

I stayed bent over with my hands on my knees and closed my eyes, trying to take some steady breaths to calm the nausea. I had read something about the sickness during the pregnancy but i had been far away to think it would be that bad, and mostly so sudden.

"Babe, stop laughing" Wave giggled, apparently trying to scold Nicole but failing miserably.

I glanced up at the both of them who were desperately trying to hold their laughter back and growled, turning my head to Laura who was as much amused.

Pff, assholes.

I slowly straightened once i gained some strength back and took a deep breath as i wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. The three of them stared at me and suddenly burst into laughing, not showing the slightiest hint of compassion in my misfortune.

I scowled at them, feeling offended as hell right now. They were so going to pay for that.

"Here" Laura finally said as her laughter began to fade away. "Drink that."

She handed me a bottle of water and bit her lips in entertainment as i started to drink. I threw her a icy glare and turned my head to Nicole and Waverly who were still laughing childishly.

"Next time i'll throw up on you" i groaned, closing the cap of the bottle back irritated.

Nicole laughed even more and tilted her head. "Come on, don't be so hard on me. I held your hair back."

I flipped her off and glanced at my boots who were half covered by my own vomit. "Fucking great !"

 

* * *

 

"Come on, it's been three hours" Nicole sighed in amusement as she slipped an arm around my neck. "Stop sulking at me. You would have been the first to laugh at me if i had been the one throwing up."

I snickered and turned my head to her. "Fucking hell, i would."

"See" she chuckled, stopping once again as Laura and Waverly came to an halt for the hundred time since we had entered the _National British Museum_.

We both groaned in frustration, staring at the girls in despair. We had been here for more than two hours now, and the place was really beautiful and had really interesting exhibitions, but it was getting kind of boring now. Especially with two absolute nerds that were taking a huge amount of time to stare at every single piece of thing around, and having an existential conversation about almost everything.

"I knew i should have stayed by the astronomy section upstairs" i grumbled, lifting my eyebrows up and down.

"Come on, let's take a seat" she offered, dropping down on a bench with a long sigh of relief.

I joined her and looked at her suspiciously, bringing my hands on my tummy. "Are you ok ?"

"Mmmh" she acquiesced, closing her eyes as she let her head fell back against the wall. "Just a little tired."

I looked at her unconvinced, noting she had often tried to find some place to seat during the day. But i didn't push further and spread my legs in front of me, crossing my ankles and closing my eyes as well.

"The Cure. Eight songs" she suddenly said, a hint of entertainement in her voice. "One, two, three. Go."

I smirked. Such a piece of cake. " _Lullaby_ , _Boys Don't Cry_ , _Friday I'm in Love_ , _Why Can't I Be You?_ " i listed rapidly, counting on my fingers. " _Pictures of You_ , _Just Like Heaven_ , _A Letter to Elise_ and _Strange Attraction_ " i finished, opening one of my eyes to peek a her.

She was grinning, nodding slowly in approval. "Well done."

I smiled smugly and closed my eyes back. "Babyshambles. Seven songs."

She snorted. "Bitch."

I chuckled and glanced at her not a bit sorry "What ? We are in UK. Come on, bring back the memories. One, two, three. Go."

She rolled her eyes in amusement and squinted her eyes. "Ok, _You Talk_ , _Unstookie Tilted_ , _Lost Art Of Murder_ , _Delivery_ , mmmh" she paused, briefly closing her eyes. "Shit, quick, quick, quick" she groaned, tapping her foot frenetically on the floor. "Uh,  _Fuck Forever, Maybelline_ and, and, _Side Of The Road_ " she quickly ended with a knowing look.

I smiled pleased, gently kicking her shin with my foot. "For a moment i thought you would forget about this one."

"How could i forget ?" she laughed, looking at me in amusement. "You fucking destroyed your Fender against the amps at the end of this song. You scared the shit out of me."

I laughed and shook my head, remembering this particular night. It had been during Junior Year in High School, if my memory served me right. I used to play the guitar and sing in a rock band, with who i was doing some opening scenes from time to time. It was nothing too much, just a way to play music and having fun with the only people i could stand besides Nicole.

It was pretty great, now i was thinking about it. I missed it.

Anyway, this particular night, well i had been a complete mess. We had thought with the band it would be fun to smoke some pot and have some beers before the performance. And on the stage, i had absolutely lost my shit during the last song. We'd had to play _Side Of The Road_ and this song had just given me so much energy, that i had totally lost it at the end and had smashed my electric guitar against some amps like a true rock star.

And i had to admit, it had felt so fucking orgasmic.

Well, at the moment at least. Because the next day, i'd had to face the consequences and let me tell you it had been bad. Like a real nightmare. First, i'd had one of the worst hangover of my life. Secondly, my parents had learnt about my little drug and alcohol consumption and had grounded me for a whole month. But the worst had been when i had realized i had destroyed my Fender.

Oh boy, that i had cried. I was honestly a wreck for weeks.

RIP, my baby Fender.

"You were so fucking high" Nicole recalled with a chuckle. "But i had to admit it was one of your best performance."

"What can i say ?" i shrugged with a smug smirk. "Sometimes, you have to embodie the soul of the band. And here, i just followed my boy Pete Doherty's spirit, ya know."

She sneered. "Yeah, what cost you a fucking thousand dollar's guitar."

"Shhh" i shushed her, bringing a hand on my heart. "Don't bring back the pain."

She laughed and shook her head. "Anyway, Rock Star. Taylor Swift. Ten songs."

I quickly turned my head to her in surprise. "Are you fucking serious ?! You can't go from The Cure and Babyshamb', to her ?!"

She smiled wickedly and shrugged. "Seems like it. One, two, three. Go."

I growled unhappy, rolling my eyes and glancing at Laura with the hope to get some inspiration. "Fine. _Shake it Off._ Uh, the one with all the girls playing in the music video" i said, trying to remember the name. " _Bad Blood_ , i think. Then _Red_ , _Blank Space_ , uh-" i puffed my cheeks but quickly smirked as Laura and Wave made their way to us. "Cupcake, i need y-"

"Nope" Nicole immediately protested, covering my mouth with her hand. "No help from Laura."

Laura looked at us curiously but chuckled, taking a sit on me. "What are you playing at ?"

"She needs to tell me ten songs by Taylor Swift" Nicole explained with a shit eating grin as she wrapped her arms around Wave's waist, dragging her on her laps.

Wave giggled and looped an arm around her neck. "How many by now ?"

"Only four" she replied in amusement. "And she's already stuck."

"Four, that's all ?!" Laura exclaimed, looking at me in disbielief.

"Are you even surprised ?" Wave commented, glancing at me in amusement.

I glared at her and looked back at Laura with a pout. She brushed some of my hair back and winked, starting to mouth some names the most discreetly as possible. I smirked, focusing on her lips.

She was a genius.

"Hey, no help i said !" Nicole chuckled, putting her hand on Laura's mouth this time but quickly pulling it away in disgust. "God, i hate when you do that" she groaned, wiping her hand dry on her jeans.

I laughed as Laura grinned proudly, looking at Nicole wickedly. "Next time, i'll bite."

She chuckled, pushing her head away with the palm of her hand. "Keep your teeth for yourself, Chipmunk. Anyway, are we done here ?" she asked, looking at Wave with lifted eyebrows.

"Yep, all good" she grinned with a nod.

"Fucking finally" i growled. "Was about damn time."

"Come on, we've been here for only two hours" Laura chimed in with an eyeroll.

"Which means an eternity when we're talking about museum, Cutie" i retorted teasingly.

She snickered and pecked my lips before jumping back on her feet with enthusiasm. "Ok, what do you want to do now guys ?"

"To fuck" i smirked, throwing her teasing wink.

Nicole and Wave snorted as Laura blushed furiously. I chuckled and shook my head. She was so easy. I was really looking forward this week by her side. I was going to have some fun by playing with during her work.

She slapped my shoulder with a bunched up face. "I'm serious, Carm."

"Oh, so do i Cupcake."

She rolled her eyes with a small smile on the corner of her lips and shifted her attention back to Waverly and Nicole, gasping suddenly. "Hey ! You guys do have a bet to do by the way" she recalled, smiling in excitement.

I lifted my eyebrows and started to laugh at Nicole's face falling.

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

Remember this little stupid bet in the kitchen we had done last week with Waverly ? The one where the loser had to dance in the middle of _Covent Garden_ disguised into a unicorn ?

Well, guess what ?

I had been the loser. I was hardly loosing a bet against Wave. But of course, the only time i had absolutely needed to win i had lost.

And now, it was time for me to make a complete fool of myself with my weak dance moves and a fucking unicorn onesie that we had just bought a few minutes ago. And of course, being around 6pm, the place was really packed.

Yeah, because otherwise it wouldn't been fun you know.

"I think it's one of the best bet you've made" Laura commented, looking at me in delight.

"Oh, the one where Wave had to wear her underwear on her clothes was pretty cool too" Carmilla recalled, scanning my body from head to toe with a fucking smirk. "Come on Haught-corn, let me take a picture" she sneered, snapping a picture with her phone.

I groaned and turned to Waverly who was looking like she had won at the lottery. "The next bet you'll lose, you're so going to pay for this."

She laughed and cupped my cheeks, ignoring my threat. "Come on, unicorn are happy and bubbly" she grinned, spreading the corners of my mouth into a smile. "Not grumpy and moody" she frowned playfully, placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

I groaned against her mouth with an eyeroll and stepped back. "So, i'm dancing whatever i want ?"

"Yup" she confirmed with a nod.

"Not like you could follow a choreography anyway" Laura commented, looking at me teasingly.

I threw her a playful glare and turned back to Wave who was scrolling through her phone. "Here" she giggled, handing it over me. "Dance on that song."

I frowned, looking at it afraid of what i would find. " _Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go_ " i growled, looking up at her. "Come on, babe."

She stuck her lip between her teeth and giggled. "It was this or _Everybody_ by the Backstreet Boy, so."

I sighed and briefly closed my eyes. "Fine."

At least, it was a catchy song.

I took a deep breath and started to make my way into the crowd, the most discreet as possible. But of course, with my height and this fucking rainbow unicorn style, people were obviously noticing me right away. I blushed and crossed my arms against my chest, bowing my head down. I finally arrived in the center and turned back to the girls who were all laughing.

Of course.

"Come on, Haught ! Shake your booty" Carm shout out through her laughter, her phone pointing at me.

I flipped her off with a chuckle and looked down at the screen of the phone. "Ok, let's go" i mumbled, starting to play the song.

I began to move my hips and shoulders from side to side, probably the most awkwardly someone could do.

But whatever.

Turned out it was the first seconds the most difficult. Cause now i was into it well, it wasn't that terrible. Well, ok i was still avoiding the gaze of the people that had stopped to watch me, but it was kind of fun if you were pretending you were alone.

And here i was, dancing and singing along George Michael, in the center of _Covent Garden_ dressed like a Unicorn.

People were laughing and some were even dancing a little, and it was actually pretty cool and refreshing once you were absolutely not giving a damn about what people could think about you.

I laughed and glanced at the girls who had came closer, Laura and Wave dancing joyfully around Carmilla who was still recording while singing. I made my way to Wave and caught her hand, spinning her around and dragging her towards me.

She squealed in delight and started to dance with me, her hands placed in mine.

" _Cause you're my lady, i'm your fool_ " she sang cheerfully, moving our arms around. " _Makes me cazy when you act so cruel_ !"

I chuckled and pulled her closer to me. " _Come on baby, let's not fight_ " i sang back, pushing her away from me but keeping a firm hold on her hands. " _We'll go dancing_ -"

" _And everything would be alright_ " she exclaimed with me, bringing our arms up in the air.

I laughed and released her hands as we started to dance along the chorus, Laura and Carmilla eventually joining us.

And just like that, we dance all the four of us, carefreely, until the last note of the song.

And you know what, after all, maybe it was the best bet i had to lose so far.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, you all have Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go in the head, you're welcome ! :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey Guys :) So i have a thing to talk to you about at the end of the chapter, i don't want to bother you with this now but please make sure to check out the notes at the end (don't worry, it's nothing bad, quite the opposite actually !).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

  
_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

It was our second day in Paris, and so far it had been amazing.

Nicole had surprised me right after our landing by taking us to a Bed & Breakfast in the heart of _Montmartre_ that she had booked in secret. I had honestly been taken aback by this unexpected destination, but i had been far from being disappointed. The room was cosy, yet spacious and quiet, and had a stunning view on the city. The hosts were adorable as well, and it was simply the perfect place for a romantic escape.

We had spent our days visiting the city, stopping at every monuments, museums and places we could find, famous or not. Arts, History, Sciences, random, everything. And luckily, we had a wonderful weather. It was still cold but the sun was here, and it was enough to offer us some beautiful days to explore.

Besides the touristic attractions, we were also enjoying our share of French gatronomy. Oh yeah, that we enjoyed. Guys, i didn't think i had drunk so much wine and eaten so much food in my life before in just a couple of days.

But it was so freaking good, we just couldn't help it.

Between their large choices of delicious wines, and oh boy that it were a lot of them, and all their specialities, we didn't really know what to choose at the restaurant. So, we were kind of ordering a lot of dishes at the same time to taste everything, you know. And since it was really tasty, we were also finishing everything, everytime.

And as my palate was really happy about it, my liver and stomach had quite an other opinion.

"I think i'm not drinking for at least a month when we're back home" Nicole said, looking at me in amusement as we made our way out from a small restaurant.

I giggled and hummed in approval, wrapping my scarf around my neck. "Same. And i think it's going to be the same for the food."

"Yeah, that too" she snickered, a small drunky smile on her lips. Yeah, who said wine, said alcohol and therefore being drunk. Or at least a bit tipsy. What was totally the case for the both of us right now. "What do you want to do, now?" she asked, grabbing my hand and dragging me against her.

I smiled and looped my arms around her neck with narrowed eyes. We had spent a good amount of time in the restaurant, eating and drinking like horses, and it was almost midnight by now. The night was still young and i didn't want to come back to the hotel yet.

As cliché as it may sound, i wanted to explore Paris by night.

"Let's go explore" i whispered, gently playing with her hair in the back of her neck.

She raised her eyebrows with a lopsided smile. "Explore ?"

"Mmh" i nodded, biting my lip mischieviously. "No, destination. Just you and me, in the streets, wandering all night long."

She stared at me with bright glossy eyes and leaned to me, dropping a sweet kiss on my lips. "What are we waiting for, then ?"

I chuckled, brushing our noses together and kissed her tenderly before stepping back. "Let's go" i said, grabbing her hand and leading us down the sidewalk in excitement.

I honestly didn't know where we were going, but i didn't really care, it was the all point of the thing after all.

We walked in the streets for a good amount of time, for probably two or three hours, chatting, joking aroung, laughing and just wandering aimlessly. I couldn't feel my feet or legs anymore, and i was freaking cold, but it was honestly one of the most wonderful night of my life.

I was in Paris, with the love of my life, walking under a clear sky full of stars. I was honestly feeling like i was in a Woody Allen movie right now.

"Look" she suddenly said, pointing at a piano that was placed at the center of the bridge we were walking on.

I opened my eyes wide and grinned in excitement. "Oh my God, awesome !"

We both broke into a run towards it and quickly sat on the small bench, Nicole swiftly lifting the fallboard and running a hand over the keyboard. The piano looked old and overused, but as she pressed one of the key, we were both surprised to hear that the sound wasn't that bad.

Sure, it didn't sound at its best, but it was still pleasant to listen to.

"Carm would be ecstatic" she commented in amusement, her fingers softly starting to play a melody.

"Yeah" i giggled, scooting closer to her and gently grabbing her chin to turn her face to me. "It's been a while you didn't play something for me, you know" i reminded her with a teasing smile.

Cause yeah, Carmilla was the best at the piano, for one hundred percent sure, and it was always a delight to listen to her playing and singing but Nicole knew how to play too and she was actually really good.

So, i was certainly going to take advantage of this perfect occasion right now.

She looked at me entertained and raised her eyebrows. "Is it your way to tell me you want me to play something for you ?"

"Exactly."

She snickered, rolling her eyes with a light shakehead. "What do you want me to play ?"

I beamed victorious and shrugged, looking back at the keyboard in deep thought. "I don't know. What's the first song you learnt to play ?"

"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" she answered playfully, starting to play the first notes.

I giggled, gently bumping my shoulder against hers. "I wanted to say the real first song, smartass. A long and technical one."

"Alright, alright" she chuckled, turning her head back to me. "It's _Vienna_ by Billy Joel."

I lifted my eyebrows and smiled surprinsingly pleased. "I love that song. I didn't know you could play it."

She shrugged lightly with a soft grin. "Seems like after all these years, you still ignore some things about me Mrs Haught" she teased me, softly brushing my cheek.

I chuckled, scrunching my nose up. It was rare but still true. "Why this song ?" i asked, intrigued.

"Well, it's my grandma's favourite song" she confessed. "And i wanted to surprise her on her birthday by performing this tune. So, i spent almost two months learning to play and sing that song on the piano. Everyday i was practicing at least one hour after school and basketball practice, i just wanted for everything being perfect. But i wasn't really used to sing and play at the same time cause it's tricky, you know. So, i was really turning crazy at a point. But then Carm proposed to help me by giving me some tips and "coaching" me and at the end, i was eventually able to do it. And it was totally worth it."

I bit my lips and stared at her with fondness. "What did Jane say ?"

"She actually cried" she snorted, shaking her head affectionately. "And since then, i'm her favourite grandchild" she added, shrugging with a cocky smile.

I laughed, gently shoving her back. "Yeah, i'm sure of it. Come on, play it."

She chuckled and straightened. "Ok, but it's been a while i didn't play it so be nice."

I nodded, smiling with eagerness. "Oh and you're singing too" i requested with my eyebrows lifted up.

"Let's not push it, babe" she chuckled. I frowned with a pout, determined to have the whole package. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

I grinned joyfully and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"Ok, here goes nothing." She started the intro by playing the exact same notes i remembered and tilted her head, a gentle smile appearing on the corner of her mouth. " _Slow down, you crazy child_ " she began to sing, her eyes following the movements of her fingers. " _You're so ambitious for a juvenile. But then if you're so smart, tell me why are you still so afraid ?_ "

She played the all song, singing along the melody with a soft voice and a peaceful sway of her head. And it was absolutely amazing. Who would have known we would find ourselves on a bridge, in Paris, in the middle of the night playing some piano ?

Life was so full of surprise.

She eventually arrived to the outro and slowly turned her attention on me with a shy smile. I stared at her in deep adoration and shook my head. "No, no, come on. Continue."

She laughed softly. "The song is finished, babe."

"Play another one then" i giggled, moving closer to her. "I don't want you to stop. Ever. Let's stay here until the sunrise, playing piano, singing and dancing."

It was already three in the morning or whatever, a few more hours wouldn't mean nothing.

She chuckled and brushed some hair behind my ear. "Deal."

 

* * *

 

**_Laura - POV :_ **

 

Ok, so i perfectly knew snooping in someone's stuff was something people weren't supposed to do. And i was far from being proud of myself for what i was about to do, believe me. But what could i say ? I was born curious, so it wasn't technically my fault if i didn't like to be kept in the secret.

Or here, Carmilla's sketchbook.

See, we were now reunited for almost a week and she hadn't yet let me see anything. She refused to show me her work, even just one tiny drawing. No, nothing. And i was getting really frustrated knowing i had been the one in the first place asking her to work on this project.

She had told me she wanted to finish everything before i could take a look at it, and i could understand, really. But on the other hand, my curiosity was eating me up.

And i absolutely had to do something about it.

I quickly threw a glance to Carmilla to check if she was still sleeping and slowly, made my way out of the bed.

Now was my chance.

I immediately kneeled down on the floor and started to crawl towards our luggages, the most silently as possible.

Yeah i know, i didn't really have to crawl on the floor knowing she was still asleep and wasnt seeing me, but i was on a mission and a good spy was always taking precaution.

I reached for her bag and opened it, quickly taking out the object of my desire with a mischievious smile. I wasn't going to look at everything cause i didn't want to spoil all the surprise. But i at least, wanted to peek at one or two drawings.

You know, just to satisfy my hunger.

I sat back on my butt, crossed legs and opened it with eagerness. I was finally about to look at the first page when i heard a sudden loud growl.

"Laura."

I opened my eyes big, quickly closing back the sketchbook as i jumped in surprise.

Crap. Crap. Crap. She was going to kill me.

Think, Hollis. Fast.

I stayed silent, dropping the sketchbook down on the floor and slowly stood up, keeping my back turned to her. I could still pretend i was sleepwalking, right ? I mean, it could totally be possible, sleepwalking was a real thing. Plus, i had seen a report about sleepwalker a while ago, i could definitely use my knowledge in my advantage here.

I turned around and began to walk around the room, the most soporific as possible while thinking of a way out. There wasn't so much to pretend to do in a room. I glanced at the door and swallowed. It was the only thing i could do to really made my act looking convincing.

Luckily, i had decided to sleep in my pajama last night.

I didn't look at Carmilla by fear to ruin my super act and walked over the door, opened it and headed in the hallway without a word. I should have kept the sketchbook with me now i was thinking about it. It would have been a great occasion to look at it.

"Laura, what's the fuck ?" Carmilla, who had apparently followed me, finally said as she gently grabbed my wrist to stop me.

Ok, Hollis. Now is your Hollywood breakout chance.

I slowly turned around, still pretending to look sleepy and stared at her without any reaction. The concerned look on her face wasn't helping me at all to keep up with my act, but i still managed to remain silent and unfazed.

She scanned my face carefully and slowly waved a hand in front of my face with a frown. I didn't react but i was on the verge to burst out laughing. I was honestly surprised to see she was buying my diversion, she wasn't usually that easy to fool.

She narrowed her eyes and without any word, spun around and made her way back to the room, leaving me all alone in the hallway.

Alright. What's the freely hell ?

I frowned, looking at the door startled. I wasn't that convinced anymore that she had bought my act, but on the other hand she hadn't shown any sign she wasn't believing me either. So, what i was supposed to do exactly now ?

Merlin, i hated my stupid ideas sometimes.

I sighed with an eyeroll and headed back to the door. I went to open it but found myself unable to do so. I furrowed my brows in confusion and tried again, but the door stayed closed.

Holy crap, she had locked me outside !

"Carm !" i exclaimed, knocking loudly on the door. "Open it !"

An old couple suddenly emerged out from their room into the hallway and glanced at me curiously. I smiled embarrassingly, trying to act like i wasn't standing in the hallway from an hotel in just my yellow Hufflepuff's pyjama, but i could already feel my face flushing red.

I turned my head back to the door and banged against it once again. "Carmilla !"

The door suddenly opened, revealing a smugly Carm. "Well, well, well, looks who's finally awake."

I bit the inside of my cheek and looked at her in amusement. "I don't know what you're talking about" i muttered, going back inside the room.

She snorted and closed the door behind me. "You know, i'm actually impressed by your act this time. I almost believe it" she admitted, flopping back on the bed with a huff.

I chuckled, a bit proud of myself i had to admit, and joined her on the mattress. I waited for her to roll on her back and swiftly climbed on her, straddling her hips. "What gave me away ?"

"Your eyes" she answered amused. "They looked too shinny for someone who was supposed to be still half asleep."

I grimaced and leaned down to her. "I'm still ready for Hollywood though, right ?" i asked playfully. "I really think i'm ready to receive my Oscar or Golden Globe."

She snickered, softly running her fingers in my hair. "I think you still have to work a little on your act, Cupcake. Stay being a obnoxious sneaky journalist, it suits you better" she added teasingly.

I gasped and straightened up, punching her arm with a giggle. "Bitch."

But i guess i deserved this one.

She laughed and turned us around, swiftly settling between my legs as she pinned my hands above my head. "Seriously, Laura. If i see you one more time prowling near my sketchbook, i'll give you hell."

"But why ?" i whined with a pout, interwinning our fingers together. "It's totally unfair. Wave and Nicole got to see it, and i can't even have a look."

"Yeah, because it's a surprise."

"How it can be a surprise if i already know what it's supposed to be in it ?" i retorted, lifting my eyebrows. "I don't know if you remember, but i was the one asking you this in the first place, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't need to argue here. You won't see it until it's finished. And now, i-" she suddenly stopped, her eyes widening in a second and immediately climbed off me to run into the bathroom.

I frowned as i propped myself on my elbows and glanced at her in surprise. I climbed out from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, finding her kneeled down before the toilet puking. I winced and made my way to her and sat down next to her before soothingly stroking her back.

Since the first time in London, it had happened at least once everyday, sometimes twice. I felt really bad for her, especially that it seemed to come out of nowhere every single time. One minute she was fine and the next one she was throwing up.

"I hate pregnancy" she grumbled once she leaned away from the toilet with teary eyes.

I looked at her sorry and pushed her hair back from her face. "I know, baby. But they said it just last for a few weeks, it's going to stop eventually" i offered, trying to cheer her up.

Well, a few weeks not to tell a couple of months... I had made some researches and turned out it lasted during the whole first semester for some women. But she didn't need to know that for now.

Though, the good news was that apparently there existed some ways to ease the morning sickness a little bit.

I tilted my head and gave her a small smile. "You know, i read there were some way to sooth the morning sickness."

"Please, share" she groaned as she let her cheek falling down against the toilet bowl. "I'll do anything to stop this fucking nausea" she sighed, closing her eyes.

"I took a few notes, wait" i said, standing up. "Coming back." I shuffled back to room, grabbed my notebook and returned next to her. "Ok, so first i read you should eat smaller portion but more often to avoid having your stomach empty."

"But i'm constantly eating" she replied, glancing at me with a pout. "I'm always fucking hungry" she added with a shaky voice. "And i'm going to get so fat because i eat like a horse" she sniffed, some tears starting to pour on her cheeks. "My body is going to explode with all the chocolate that i eat, like the kid in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory !"

I stared at her and grimaced. Ok, this kind of breakdown was a new thing too that apparently had shown up in pair with the morning sickness. And i wasn't that ready or comfortable to calm her during those moments. I wasn't used to see Carmilla so overwhelmed by her emotions and it was really disturbing.

"Ok, first nobody explode in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" i started, reaching for her hand. "And secondly, you're pregnant Carm, of course you're more hungry than you used to be. You are two in one now, you're not alone anymore. And you need energy."

She looked at me with puffy eyes and shook her head. "I'm-" she once again stopped and suddenly pushed me away before turning her head back to the toilet to throw up once again. I winced and watched her, feeling totally useless. She groaned and turned her face back to me with a scowl. "I hate our child."

I quickly raised my eyebrows, releasing a soft chuckle. "I'll tell them this later. I'm sure they would be glad to hear this."

She growled and closed her eyes back. "I'm going to stay there until death."

I snorted, shaking my head. "You are so dramatic" i let out teasingly.

She reopened her eyes back and glared at me in an instant. "You don't know the slightest thing i'm living right now. So shut up, dimwit."

Ok, now she was becoming an ass.

I rolled my eyes and stood back up. "Alright, i'm ok to deal with your breakdown but not with you being a jerk. So, come back when you're feeling better" i said as i left the bathroom.

"Laaaaaaaura" she quickly whined. "You can't leave me there."

I laughed lightly but ignored her and grabbed my phone on the nightstand.

"Cupacke, i'm dying here !"

I giggled and opened my message thread with Waverly. Her and Nicole had been in Paris for three days now, and i was curious to know how it was going.

_To Wave - 8.42 am_ : Ok, so i think Carm is a ball of sensitive mess right now and i'm really not used to it. HELP ! :p  
 _To Wave - 8.43 am_ : But other than that, Prague is really beautiful. What about you ? How is your trip to Paris, the Lovebirds ? :) Did you check the bakery i told you about ? :p

 

* * *

 

_**Waverly - POV** _ :

 

It had only been in the early morning that Nicole and i had finally gotten back to our hotel room after this wonderful night, so i hadn't been that surprised to discover it was already past noon when i had finally surfaced.

After taking my time to get fully awake, i had decided to let Nicole sleep and had settled on the little balcony attached to the room. I was really freezing my ass off but the view was so incredible that i didn't mind that much. Plus, i had stolen one of Nicole's hoodie and had covered myself with at least two blankets, so it wasn't that bad wrapped up in my little cocoon.

I grabbed my phone and checked my emails and text messages, chuckling at the view of Laura's messages but quickly frowning at my mom and Wynonna's one.

_Mom - 8.41 am_ : Hello Sweety, i'm sorry to bother you but could you call me when you have some time ? Rather quickly, please. I love you xx  
 _Wynonna - 9.00 am_ : Hey, baby girl. Can you call me please asap

I swallowed and glanced at the city below, taking some time to gather the strength and courage i knew i was going to need.

It didn't take a genius to know that if they were both asking me to call them it had probably something to do with my father. And i wasn't honestly that surprised. I had buried this issue in a corner of my mind, not really desiring to deal with it but i had been aware it would eventually come back.

And here it was.

I decided to call my mother first, soon realizing it was still early in the US but it was too late now.

"Hi, Sweety" she quickly responded though, sounding perfectly awake. "Thank you for calling me back so quick. How are you ?"

"I'm good" i smiled a little. "And you ?" She took a deep breath. "Mom" i quickly said, not letting her the time to answer. She didn't need to beat around the bush. "It's dad, isn't it ?"

"Yes" she admitted with a sigh. I swallowed, burying my nose in the collar of Nicole's hoodie, waiting for her to continue. "The hospital called me last night to tell me they had to reanimate him after a heart attack. They managed to keep him alive but the doctor told me he wouldn't last more than two or three days."

I took a deep breath, slowly closing my eyes as i processed the news. This was it, his final hours on Earth. And as painful it was to admit it, i was feeling something. I didn't know wether it was sadness or just some mercy for him, but i could definitely feel some emotions right now.

"Did you see him ?" i asked quietly.

"No, not yet. I called your sister last night and she's coming today. We'll go see him together. I'm sorry, Sweety. I didn't want to ruin your trip but i thought it was important for you to know."

I took a deep breath and played with my jaw nervously. "It's alright, mom. Don't worry, you did the right thing by calling me. And i knew it would eventually happen, right ? I just didn't think it would happen once i was in Paris, though" i muttered, starting to sense some hint of guilt in me.

I was here, enjoying my time in Paris while my father was slowly dying in a hospital bed. Did it make be a bad person ?

"Can you call me back when you're with Wynonna, please ?" i asked. "I-I need to go, Nicole's waiting for me" i lied, pinching the tip of my nose with my hand.

"Of course, Honey" she agreed with a soft voice. "I love you, i'll call you back later."

I nodded and quickly hung up, feeling a lump in the back of my throat.

No, no, no. It was absolutely out of the question i would cry because of this man. I had done it too much time in my life. And i wasn't going to blame myself and feel bad for a man who had been nothing but an ass with me. He had been the one pushing me away, he couldn't expect from me to share his last time alive with him.

He didn't deserve it.

I took a deep inhale and stood up, heading back into the room. I silently closed the windows back and turned to Nicole who was already staring at me, barely awake with her head still pressed against her pillow.

"Hey" she whispered with a lazy smile, her eyes slowly scanning my face. "Are you ok ?"

I sighed as i removed the layers over me and made my way to her side, taking a sit on the edge of the bed by her side without a words. Truthfully, a part of me wanted to tell her about my dad but another one didn't want to worry her for the rest of our trip.

"Hey, what is it ?" she questionned as she slowly straightened up against the headboard with a frown.

I swallowed, staring deeply at her. No, i couldn't lie to her one more time, it wasn't fair to her.

"I-i just got my mom on the phone" i confessed, playing with my hands anxiously. "It's my father."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and gently grabbed my hands. "Is he..." she trailed off, looking at me unsure.

I shook my head. "No, not yet at least. But he apparently got an heart attack last night and the doctor told my mom he wouldn't last more than a few days."

She sighed and slowly dragged me against her. "I'm sorry, baby" she whispered, her arms wrapping around me protectively.

I closed my eyes with a gulp and buried my nose in her chest, snuggling closer to her. "I don't even know if i'm actually sad or not" i confessed confused. "I feel something but i'm not heartbroken either, and on the other hand i don't want to feel anything for him. And i'm beginning to feel ashamed to actually think that way and being bothered by this, when my father is actually dying at the meantime."

"You know" she whispered, soothingly combing my hair. "You don't need to know exactly what you're feeling right now. And whatever it is, it's ok. You can feel sad, you can feel angry, you can feel upset or even nothing, or whatever. As long as it's truely what you feel, you shouldn't be sorry for it."

I swallowed and lifted my head back to her with a small frown. "It's sweet babe, but i know you're just saying this to make me feel better."

"No" she shook her head, tucking some hair behind my ear. "Actually no. The situation sucks, i agree. But you shouldn't be sorry for what you really feel. Yes, your dad is dying but you don't have to force yourself to feel something about it if you're not. That's ok. You have your reasons to feel this way, and you don't have to justify yourself to anyone about it."

I raised my eyebrows a bit startled and stared at her in silent. "You know what" i eventually said after a moment. "You're right. I shouldn't force myself to feel sad for him, because i'm not really."

Ok, i was still a little uncomfortable to admit that but it was still the truth. I wasn't feeling sorrowful to lose my father, i was just feeling some compassion for a man who was about to die. That's all.

She smiled sadly and brushed my cheek. "Do you maybe want to come back home though ? Because if it's the case, i don't mind babe."

That was a thing i hadn't really considered yet. I still didn't want to see him, but i also felt like i needed to be here for my sister and my mother. I didn't want for them to be without me for this. However, i also didn't want to end my holiday with Nicole. We had more than three days to stay in Paris, and we hadn't decided yet if we would then head back home or if we would travel further in Europe.

"I honestly don't know" i sighed, dropping my gaze down. "I feel like i need to be with my mom and Wynonna right now. I mean, i know they won't feel really heartbroken and everything, but we faced so much things together because of him that it's like i have to be there with them, you know."

She softly curled a finger under my chin and raised my head up. "If you feel like you have to be with them, what i totally understand, then let's go."

I furrowed my brows and looked at her sadly. "But what about Paris ? And the rest of our trip ?"

"We can still come back later" she replied with a small shrug. "For now what counts the most is being with your mom and sister."

I took a deep breath and stared at her in awe. I didn't know what i had done to deserve someone like her, but hell that i was lucky.

"Ok, let's go home then."

 

* * *

 

_**Laura - POV :** _

 

"Carm, stop !" i scolded at her, unable to hide my amusement though. She had decided to act like a child for the last ten mintues, and as annoying as it was, it was also pretty endearing. "Come on, it's not a toy, it's my work tool" i reminded her, leaning towards her to take my camera back. "Gimme back."

She chuckled and leaned backward, away from my hand. "Nope."

"Carm ! Come on, i have to work" i whined with an angry pout.

Having Carmilla with me was something i entirely loved and was grateful for. I was having a blast to visit Europe with her, it felt like we had our own little holiday. But that was also a problem. Because like i said, it felt like we were on holidays while i wasn't at all in the first place. My main reason to travel through Europe, even if it was hard to remember most of the time, was for my job.

Or should i say my big chance to be promoted.

And it was really hard to get my work done with Carm by my side. She was always finding a way to distract me and i usually didn't mind when we were back home, because i still have my workplace to actually do my job. But here, my office was our hotel room and it was pretty hard to find a moment to work on my report without any distraction.

"You know, i'll keep saying it, we should definitely use it for better thing" she commented with a smirk, handing my camera back to me. "If you know what i mean."

I rolled my eyes in amusement, grabbing it back before she could take it back. "For the hundred times" i mumbled, plugging the camera to my laptop. "No."

"Come on, i'm sure it'll be fun" she insisted with a pout. "Plus, nobody will never know except us."

I sighed and looked up to her, playing with my lips in silence. Since we had arrived in Prague and she had seen the camera, i didn't know what had happened to her but she had became obsessed with this idea of doing a sextape. And if at first i had immediately been against it, the more she insisted, the more i was tempted and thrilled by the idea.

I mean, she was right it could be fun. But it was still a sextape though and i was also really unsure about it. This kind of thing was always finding itself on the internet one way or another, and i definitely didn't want to have my ass on the internet.

No, thank you.

"No" i refused, focusing back on my laptop. "Now, let me work. I have a report to put together." She didn't reply for a moment what startled me. I looked over to her and quickly frowned when i realized she was smirking. "What ?"

"I let you look at the sketchbook."

I lifted my eyebrows, taken aback and glared at her. "You're playing unfair."

"Take it or leave it" she shrugged smugly.

I bunched my face up in annoyance and huffed. "I don't like blackmail. So no."

"It's barely blackmail, Cupcake. Call it rather a deal."

"Still a no" i replied firmly, starting to look at the video i had taken from the day. "I don't want for Charlie to find a video of their mothers having sex on the internet, anyway."

"Ew" she laughed, lying her head on the pillow with her body turned towards me. "Come on, i swear it won't end up on the internet."

I sighed. "Why are you so into it ?"

"Honestly, don't know" she puffed her cheeks. "Just to have fun and spice things a little up."

I frowned, quickly returning my attention to her. "Spice things up ? Why ? Are you bored ?" i asked in surprise. "Because i don't know what you find boring in our sexual life, but in my opinion, i think we have a really nice and active sex life" i stated, feeling a bit offended.

I mean, yes we were together for five years but luckily our sex life was still far from being boring.

She rolled her eyes and started to chuckle, gently nudging my leg. "Geez calm down, Cutie. I didn't say it was boring, i just say it could be fun. I'd never say our sex life was boring" she added, running the tips of her fingers along the inside of my thigh. "It's quite the opposite, actually."

I wiggled my leg to chase her hand away and smiled satisfied. "Good. But still a no. And now, stop. No distraction for the next hour."

"But i'm bored" she sighed with a frown.

"Not my problem."

She groaned and rolled on her back. "Fine. Whatever."

She leaned to the nightstand and grabbed her phone before settling back against the pillow with a scowl. I chuckled silently and rolled my eyes. At least i was now able to work in peace.

She stayed quiet for a few minutes, apparently busying herself with something on her phone until some sound started to escape from it. And from what i could recall, it awfully sounded like the music of the Sims.

I briefly closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Carm."

"What ?"

"Can you turn the sound off ?"

"Why ?"

"Because i'm trying to work !"

"So do i, Cupcake. So do i" she replied with a smirk. "My Sims has a career to maintain, you know."

I huffed and got my attention back to my laptop. A child. She was a damn child.

I managed to forget about the sound and focus back on my report. But she quickly caught my attention back when she started to hum some song. I clenched my jaw and turned my head to her in frustration. She didn't bother to look at me and kept her eyes right on the phone, seeming extremely pleased and amused with herself.

I knew she was doing it on purpose, just to annoy me, i swear i knew. But i still couldn't help but fall into her trap and get irritated.

"Can i help you, Sweetheart ?" she eventually asked, briefly peeking at me.

"Sometimes, i wonder what i'm doing with someone as annoying as you" i said, starting to smile mischievously as an idea popped into my mind. She was going to hate me for it, but she had pushed me. "I should have stayed with Danny." She instantly let her phone dropped down on her stomach and glowered at me.

It was actually really impressive to see it was still effective after five years.

I smirked and shrugged one of my shoulder as she stayed silent. "You know, she was caring, didn't bother me like you always do. The sex was also really good and okay, maybe she was a little too much overprotective but it was harmless. Yeah, she was a really good girlfriend. And she was hot, and still is actually. Kirsh is a lucky man" i finished, glancing at her playfully.

I quickly lost my amusement though as soon as i noticed that she had started to cry.

Crap.

"Hey, Carm" i said in worry, putting my laptop away and moving closer to her. "What is it ?"

"No, go away!" she exclaimed through her sob, pushing me way. "I knew you were still attracted by her."

I stared at her stunned and swallowed. Holy Hufflepuff, hormonal mood wasn't a myth. "Carm, come on" i spoke softly as i grabbed her hand. "I was kidding, i don't care about Danny. You know it."

"I thought i knew it" she corrected me, yanking her hand away. "But now i don't believe you anymore. You wouldn't have said this if it was the case" she sniffed, turning her back to me as she rolled on her side.

I held back a smile, cause it was pretty funny to see her so overdramatic. "Baby, i was kidding" i reassured her, placing a hand on her arm. "I just said this because i knew it would annoy you. But i clearly didn't think it would upset you that much. I don't care about Danny anymore, she's just my friend and she's with Kirsh anyway. And for God's sake Carmilla, i left her for you while i barely knew you."

She sniffed and turned her face to me with puffy eyes. "You swear you don't feel anything for her anymore ?"

"Of course not" i confirmed with a sweet smile. She slowly turned back to face me and i pushed some of her hair back. "You're the only one i love."

She hummed with a small nod and scooted closer to me, burying her face in my stomach. "And the sex is better with me ?"

I snickered, rolling my eyes in amusement. "Absolutely."

It seemed to appease her as she slowly stopped to cry.

Oh boy, it was going to be a hell of year ahead, believe me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the thing i wanted to talk to you about is that after a request i've got from one of the reader, i wrote an entire chapter with the girls spending a wild night being high. It's really fun, well i've got a real good time writing it and i would like to know if you're interested to read it. I thought i could post it in a one shot in the same collection of this story because it takes place a couple years ago and i don't want to mix the both together. But yeah, it's a fun one. So tell me if you're into it and if it's the case, well i'll post it during the week :)
> 
> Anyway, i hope you liked this chapter. As you could see Carm is in full pregnancy mode and Wave unfortunately didn't get the best news. Let's see how things are going to turn with her father...


	40. Chapter 40

* * *

  
_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

Waverly and I were back to the US, more precisely to Kentucky where we had arrived during the afternoon yesterday. Wynonna, Henry and Alice had already been here at our arrival and i was actually a bit relieved to see that Henry was also here.

The more support, the better right ?

Wynonna had already came to visit her father during the day and it had apparently been quite intense. From what i had gathered, she had really gotten everything off her chest and had ended up with a massive breakdown. Luckily we had arrived at the right time, Waverly being here to support and comfort her when she had returned from the hospital.

They had left just the both of them during the evening, i didn't really know where. Actually, i hadn't seen Waverly since then. But i knew she had probably stayed with Wynonna for the night. And i wasn't upset or anything, i knew she needed to be with her sister more than anything right now.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else, Sweetie ?" Lily asked me as she poured herself a coffee.

I smiled with a small headshake and grabbed my fork. "No, thanks Lily. It's perfect."

She smiled and grabbed her mug before coming over the table. "I'm sorry you get to cut your holidays short like this" she said apologetically as she took her seat across from me.

"It's ok" i reassured her, taking a bite of my scramble eggs. "Waverly needs to be here with you and Wynonna. This is important."

She nodded and sighed, slowly twirling her spoon in her mug. "I've rarely seen Wynonna so miserable" she confessed, her eyes full of pain. "I wish they didn't have to suffer so much because of him."

I took a deep breath and smiled at her regretfully. "At least they have an awesome mom" i offered genuinely.

It was true, even if Ward was a poor piece of shit, Lily was totally the opposite. She was a strong woman and a really good mother. She was loving, caring and dedicated to her daughters. Always present if needed and well, she was also a great mother in law. I really couldn't complain about that.

"You're sweet, Honey" she smiled warmly before chuckling as her eyes fell on the doorway. "Hey, Sweetie."

I turned my head and snickered as Alice sleepily emerged in the kitchen with her bed hair all over the place. She frowned unhappy and rubbed her eyes with one of her hand, the other hand closely holding her teddy bear against her.

"Look who's finally up" Henry cheered, suddenly appearing behind her. "It was about time, little Princess" he said, picking her up in his arms playfully.

She let out a small squeal as he started to tickle her and quickly placed her hands on his cheeks, softly pulling at both side of his mustache. "Daddy, stop."

"Or what ?" he asked teasingly, gently pinching her side.

"Or i will cut your mustache in your sleep" she threatened him with squinted eyes.

Lily and I softly laughed as he mirrored her narrowed eyes. "You wouldn't dare." She grinned mischieviously and tilted her head, starting to pull his mustache harder. "Alice !" he quickly exclaimed, leaning his head back with a chuckle.

She released a devious laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck, quickly hugging him close. He rolled his eyes and came to the table, taking a seat with Alice still snuggled in his arms. "Ladies" he smiled at us with a small nod.

"Sir" i replied amused, mimicking his nod.

"Do you want some coffee Henry ?" Lily asked as she stood up again and made her way to the counter.

"With pleasure" he agreed with a smile before turning his attention back to Alice when she called him. "What Princess ?" he enquired, pushing some of her hair away from her face.

"Can i go watch the cartoon ?"

"Yes-"

"Awesome" she cheered happily, already climbing off his laps.

"But before" he quickly stopped her with a serious look. "I want you to take your breakfast."

She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Fine. But can i take it while watching the tv ? I'll eat, i swear. Please, Daddy" she pouted, tilting her head on the side.

I refrained a chuckle and grabbed my mug as i looked at Henry in entertainement. I was keen to see if he would give in or not.

He briefly glanced at me and looked back at Alice with his eyebrows raised up. "You swear ?"

"Yes" she quickly nodded with eagerness. "Thanks Daddy, you're the best !" She swiftly kissed him on the cheek and ran out the kitchen in an instant.

"Alice !" he quickly called back. Unsurprinsingly, she didn't care to reply. He let out an amused sigh and turned his head towards the other room. "ALICE !"

"WHAT ?" she finally aknowledged him, her tone full of annoyance.

"You didn't even take your breakfast with you !"

"Well, bring it to me" she answered right away. "Duh" she added, just a few seconds later.

I snickered and took a sip of my coffee, enjoying the face Henry was making. He looked at me with an arched eyebrow and scowled at me playfully. 

"I'm on it Henry, don't bother" Lily informed him, already pouring a bowl of cereals.

He sighed with a small headshake. "Thank you Lily. Sometimes, she's just..."

"Like Wynonna at her age" she replied with amusement. "Their resemblance is really striking, it's scary sometimes. And i'm talking as much about the appearance than the personality."

"How was Waverly ?" i asked with interest.

"Oh, she was something too" she giggled, taking some milk from the fridge. "But in an other way. She was always restless, unable to stand still. She always needed to do something, from the moment she'd wake up to the moment she'd go to sleep, she wouldn't stop for a minute. I thought she would eventually calm down when she started to take dance classes besides her horseriding practice but i apparently fooled myself. She was still the same. I honestly still don't know where she get all this energy."

I chuckled with fondness. She hadn't changed that much. "Yeah, it's a thing i keep asking myself too."

"Well, Alice didn't get after her aunt" Henry commented in amusement, taking a piece of toast. "If she could spend her day watching cartoon and eating Nutella, she would."

"Told you, she's the same than Wynonna" Lily laughed as she grabbed the bowl on the counter and headed to the living room.

"Who's the same than me ?"

Both Henry and I turned around, finding a still half asleep Wynonna standing in the doorway. "We're talking about your daughter, Sweetie" Lily answered in amusement.

"Well, my daughter is perfect" she smirked, taking a cereal from the bowl in Lily's hand. "Just like me."

Henry smiled with a brief headshake as i sneered with an eyeroll. But i was definitely relieved to see her back to her usual self. She looked way better than she had been last night. It was a good thing.

"Mom" i suddenly heard Waverly say as she arrived next to Wynonna in the doorway. "Where did you-" she stopped as soon as her eyes fell on me and grinned instantly. "Nevermind" she brushed it off with a gesture from the hand and walked to me eagerly. "Hey you" she whispered, dropping a sweet kiss on my lips. I grinned, bringing her down on my laps and softly kissed her back. She smiled and gently brushed my cheek before leaning back. "I thought you were still asleep" she said, looking at me lovingly.

I was about to reply when Wynonna made a gagging noise. "I really don't understand how you guys can still be so fucking gross after so much time" she said as she shuffled to the counter. "I mean you're together for ages, you should be disgusted with each other by now."

"Young love" Henry offered, looking at Wave and me playfully.

Wave grinned and shook her head, looping one of her arm around my neck. "I would rather say perfect love."

"Agree" i nodded, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Gross" Wynonna commented, coming back to the table with the jar of Nutella in hand.

Wave sighed in amusement and grabbed my mug to take a sip as i looked at Wynonna entertained. "I'm sure you were like us at least the first months you and Henry got together" i teased her.

She barked a laugh and glanced at Henry who was chuckling with his mug against his lips. "Believe me, it wasn't" he replied, throwing a knowing wink at Wynonna.

"We're talking about Wynonna, babe" Wave stated, bending over the table to grab a toast. "She can't show passion if it's not related to Whiskey and Nutella." Wynonna lost her smile and glared at her. Waverly giggled and shrugged, leaning back in my arms. "What ? Don't tell me it was all romantic, I was here when you two used to get wasted and fuck in the barn."

I chuckled and watched Wynonna smirking. "Oh yeah, it wall old good times" she said, looking at Henry deviously. "We should do that again, don't you think ?"

He looked at her in amusement and smiled, reaching for her hand on the table. "When you want, my Dear."

It was Wave's turn to gag.

I laughed and pinched her hips knowingly. It wasn't like we had also done it in her barn a few times.

She briefly turned to me with a mischievious smile and looked back at Henry and Wynonna. "Try to warn me before so i won't fall on you two fucki-"

"Waverly, language" Lily immediately scolded her as she came back in the kitchen and stopped by Doc. "Henry, when you're done could you go give a hand to Sherman outside ? He insisted to cut some firewoods but with his back, i'm not that certain about it. But he's obviously too stubborn to admit it" she sighed, going to refill her mug.

Yes, he was without a doubt Laura's father.

"Oh yes, absolutely Lily" Henry nodded with a smile, quickly finishing his coffee before standing up. "Ladies" he said, tiliting his head down before leaning to Wynonna to place a kiss on her cheek. "See you later" he whispered with a suggestive wink.

Wave and I cringed as Wynonna grinned wickedly. "See ya, Cowboy" she said, slapping his ass playfully.

He chuckled and grabbed his hat on the hook before disappearing outside. Well, at least things between them were apparently way better than a few weeks ago.

"Oh my God" Waverly immediately let out with a grimace full of disgust. "Cowboy, seriously ?"

"What ?" she shrugged with a smug grin. "He loved riding m-"

"Before you decide to end what you're about to say, Wynonna" Lily quickly cut her off, throwing her a warning look. "Remember i am in this room too."

Wynonna rolled her eyes, tossing her piece of toast in her mouth with a pout. "Whatever."

"Thanks, mom" Wave giggled, sucking the jam on her thumb. "I was about to throw up."

She winked and smiled as she flopped back in her chair, her eyes now scanning Wave and I closely. I caught her gaze and smiled uneasy, softly tightening my grip on Waverly's waist. I didn't know why she was looking at us like this, but it was certainly uncomfortable.

"Mom, you look creepy" Wynonna broke the silence, watching Lily curiously.

"Yeah, what is it ?" Wave questionned with a frown.

"You two have something to tell me, isn't it ?"

I lifted my eyebrows surprised and glanced at Wave who was looking at her in confusion. At least she was as oblivious as me. "Do we ?" she asked.

"Do they ?" Wynonna said, her frown deepening.

Lily nodded, a small smile starting to appear on her lips. "See, Sherman got Laura on the phone a week ago and-"

"Oh my God, i'm going to kill her" Wave suddenly groaned. "She told him, right ?"

"Not directly, no" she shook her head with a soft chuckle. "But she made a comment that didn't fall on deaf ears, and it didn't take us too long for Sherman and me to guess."

"Guess what ?" i enquired, completely clueless of what they were talking about.

"The baby" Wave replied, reaching for my hands on her stomach and lacing our fingers together.

"The baby ?!" Wynonna immediately exclaimed in surprise. "You're preggo ?!"

"No, not yet. But soon, i hope" she answered with a big smile.

I grinned widly and dropped my chin on her shoulder, gently holding her closer to me. "Surprise, i guess ?"

We hadn't really told anyone yet except for Carm, Laura and also Aly, who after being a real pain in the ass, had finally learnt about it. But other than these three, nobody knew yet. But i guess, it was time to talk about it.

"Yes" Wave giggled, looking at them in amusement. "You weren't supposed to hear about it this way but i guess it's too late now."

"Why am i the last one to know ?" Wynonna protested with a scowl.

"It's just been a few days we're sure about it, don't worry we didn't forget about you" i reassured her.

"I'm really happy for you girls" Lily congratulated us with a warm smile.

"Yeah, it's a great news" Wynonna agreed, looking at Wave and I with a genuine smile.

"Thanks" Wave and I both said, smiling.

"MOM "Alice suddenly yelled from the living room.

Wynonna ignored her and kept her eyes on us with a shit eatin grin. "Who's going to carry ? Cause if it's you Haught-"

"MOM !" Alice called again in frustration.

Wynonna growled and turned her head towards the living room. "WHAT ?!"

"I want a hot chocolate !"

"And ?" Wynonna asked with a frown. "I'm not your freaking maid, get your butt over here little Brat" she said, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Wynonna" Lily sighed in desperation.

"I'm not a brat, old witch !"

I laughed and raised my eyebrows as Wynonna snorted, looking back at us. "You guys are still sure you want kids ? Because they're really loud and pretty useless."

I chuckled and nodded. "Absolutely."

If i was one hundred percent sure of something in my life, it was definitely this.

 

* * *

 

 _ **Carmilla - POV**_ :

 

"Carm. Carm."

I frowned, slowly emerging from my sleep and groaned. "What ?" i muttered, my voice muffled by my pillow.

"I don't understand" she let out with a sigh. "Why she didn't tell me ?"

I furrowed my brows, finally opening my eyes and turned my head around to look at her. "What are you talking about ?"

"I'm talking about Wave."

Oh, alright.

I took a deep breath and straightened up, reaching for the nighstand to turn on the light. Of course, i should have known she was still bothered about it. Nicole had let us know yesterday that they were heading back to the US because Waverly's father was about to die and she wanted to be there with Wynonna and Lily. But apparently it hadn't been all unexpected, her father had been sick for a while and Wave had already been aware of it. But from what Nicole had explained, she hadn't talked about it to anyone except to her. And truthfully, i wasn't mad at her for not telling it to Laura and I. I didn't really know her reasons to keep it for herself, but it was something so personal, especially knowing her past relationship with this man, that i could totally understand.

However, Laura had a bit more hard time to accept it. She wasn't angry at Wave for not telling her, it wasn't that at all. No, as you could see she was rather confused and was wondering why Wave hadn't confessed to her.

"I mean, i'm her best friend, best friends are supposed to tell everything to each other" she continued, looking at me all upset. "She's not supposed to be afraid to tell me things, right ?"

I turned on my side to face her and brought a hand on her cheek. "We both know it's not about that, Cupcake. She's not afraid to tell you things." I scanned her face and softly brushed her face with my thumb. "Look, i don't know why she didn't tell us, especially you, but i'm sure it's for a good reason. Sometimes you just have things to deal with that you don't want to talk about with other."

"Yes, but it's not like anybody knew. She told Nicole" she pointed out, looking down at the mat. "Even my dad knew about it. I feel like i was the only one not aware."

"Laura" i sighed, curling a finger under her chin. "Nicole is her wife and you know them, they don't have any secrets for each other. So of course, Nicole knew. And as for your dad, he's Lily's husband and he lives in the same town than Wave's father, obviously he would know as well." She stared at me in silent for a while, until she finally nodded with a small sigh. I smiled sadly and dragged her in my arms. "Come here."

She snuggled against my chest and buried her face in my neck. "We should be with her."

I nodded and started to play with her hair absentmindely. "I agree. And we will as soon as your job here will be done."

She still had three days to stay here and her trip would finally come to an end. And i would lie if i said i wasn't a little impatient and happy to return home. I had loved being able to spend the past days with her in Europe, we'd really had a great time and i felt lucky to have the chance to share this last part of the trip with her. But now, i just wanted to go home and take our life back.

"Do you think i can call my boss and explain the situation ? You know to be able to fly back earlier" she said, raising her face up to look at me. "I mean, i'm almost done with my report. I just need to add some things here and there but honestly just one more day here would be enough. The most part of it is already made."

I lifted my eyebrows in suprise. "Are you sure ?"

"Yes" she confirmed with a shrug. "And it would actually save her money, so." She narrowed her eyes. "What time is it ?" she enquired, suddenly turning around to grab her phone and straightening up. "Ok, maybe she's still working."

"Wait, you're going to call her now ?" i asked puzzled. "It's the middle of the night, Cupcake."

"Yes, for us. But for them it's still the day. And the sooner i know, the sooner we can go back" she reasoned, already scrolling through her phone. "She has to say yes, anyway. I mean, Wave and Wynonna are my step sisters and Lily is like a mother to me. It's my family. It's a family thing, and a tragic event in that case. Well, not that we really care about this bastard here but you know, i still have to be there" she rambled, more to herself than to me. "For support. And anyway, i'll lie a little if i'll need to."

I looked at her in amusement and shook my head. I knew it would be useless to tell her to wait until tomorrow, she would still do it no matter what anyway.

But well, at least she would finally be able to sleep.

As for me though, my sleep had been now replaced by a sudden craving of chocolate. Fucking great. I scanned the room and grimaced when i found nothing to satisfy my needs. There was no food in sight. Well, except for the few apples Laura had insisted to buy earlier. But honestly, i was craving for real food, not for a fucking plant.

But on the other hand, i was really hungry right now...

Fine, i guess one apple wouldn't really hurt me right ?

I rolled my eyes and growled, making my way to the desk not really that enthusiastic. Don't get me wrong, i usually liked, well tolerated, eating a fruit from time to time. But apples weren't really my thing. And the little bean in my stomach wasn't apparently found of healthy food either.

I grabbed the bag and tilted my head, taking one of the apple in my hand as i brought a hand on my belly. "Sorry, buddy" i whispered. "We don't really have a choice here."

I turned around and immediately found Laura looking at me with big opened eyes, her phone still in her hand. "You're going to eat an apple ?" she said, looking back and forth between the fruit and my face in surprise.

I rolled my eyes with a shrug and walked back to her. "What ? Charlie and me are hungry and it's the only thing in here we can eat" i explained, flopping down on the bed. "Well, except for you now i think about it" i quickly added, staring at her with a suggestive smirk.

She chuckled softly and shook her head, glancing down at the apple. "Gimme" she suddenly requested with a grin, putting down her phone and holding her hand out.

I looked at her curious and cocked an eyebrow. "Why ?"

"Just give me" she insisted, wiggling her hand impatiently.

"Nope" i refused, moving away teasingly. "My apple."

"Carm" she huffed and leaned over me. "Come on" she chuckled, desperately trying to reach the apple. "Give me that apple !"

I laughed and shook my head, squirming underneath her. "Only if i get a kiss."

She stopped moving, her legs on each side of my hips and looked down at me in amusement. I grinned and pulled my lips out for a kiss. She shook her head with a small chuckle and leaned down, placing a tiny peck on my lips.

"Here. Now, give me the apple."

I frowned and shook my head, looking at her confused. "What are you, five ?" i mocked her. "You're calling that a kiss, Cupcake ? I barely felt your lips. Come on, we're not in first grade, give me a real kiss."

She sighed exaggeratedly but leaned down once again and this time kissed me properly. I smiled against her lips, slowly bringing a hand into her hair and deepened the kiss. She smiled too but quickly broke the kiss with a headshake. "Mmh, no. Don't distract me, you've got your kiss. Now the apple."

I pouted with a whine and gave her before letting my hands falling on her thighs. She beamed and instantly started to turn the stem around. "She loves me..." she said with a tilt of her head on the left. "She loves me not" she continued, tilting her head on the other side with a mischievious grin. I snickered and rolled my eyes in entertainement. Of course, she would find the most childish thing to do with an apple. "She loves me, she loves me not" she carried on, seeming really proud of her idea. "She loves me, she loves me not."

I watched her with adoration and softly brushed her legs with my fingers. "You're a dork."

She giggled and shrugged, keeping to turn the stem happily. "That's why you love me."

"Mmmh, among other things, yes that's probably true" i confirmed, sliding my hands around her back. "Come on, hurry up i'm hungry."

She looked at me amused and lifted her eyebrows up. "You'll eat when i'll get my answer. Anyway, back to our business. She loves me, she loves me no- No, come on !" she quickly exclaimed with an angry pout, glaring at the stem that had finally fallen from the fruit.

I chuckled and stared at her teasingly. "Now, the real question is whether or not you choose to believe the thing an apple reveals."

She squinted at me and tried to hold back her smile. "Guess, you have to prove me the apple is wrong then."

I smirked, cocking one of my eyebrows. "How ?"

"I don't know" she shrugged one of her shoulder, staring at me maliciously. "But you are full of resources, Miss Karnstein" she stated, one of her hand sneakily sliding under my shirt and grazing my belly with her fingernails. "I'm sure you can find a way to show me."

I shivered and pulled my stomach in as i stared at her with desire, my craving for food long gone by now.

No, actually now the only thing i was craving was my Cupcake.

 

* * *

 

 _ **Nicole - POV** _ :

 

"Tttt, would you stop that" Wave scolded me, slapping my hand away from the berries. "You can't eat just like that, babe."

"Why ?" i chuckled with a shrug. "You need to taste before buying, the customer needs to be satisfied."

"Except we didn't plan to buy any of that" she retorted, arching an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, that's a good thing because there not even good anyway" i commented playfully, reaching for her hand and dragging her towards me. "Look, taste" i said, already leaning for a kiss. She giggled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck, slowly humming in appreciation. I grinned and pulled back, placing my hands on her lower back. "So ?"

"Wait" she mumbled playfully, her lips back on mine in a second. "I didn't get enough time to taste." She ran the tip of tongue along my lower lip and finally broke the kiss. "Mmh, i disagree it tastes perfectly good for me" she noted, staring at me mischieviously.

I chuckled and kissed her nose before stepping back and walking towards the strawberries. "Yeah ? What about-"

"Waverly ?" 

I turned my head around and immediately lost my smile as i saw who had just called her.

Champ.

Believe me or not, in five years i had been kind of blessed and had never run into him while we were visiting Wave's mother. And it had been something i had really been glad about. But seemed like my luck had finally turned out.

Well, he was exactly like i had pictured him. I had already seen some pictures of him once or twice, but seeing him in person confirmed his man-child cow-boy wannabe style. He looked like the perfect cliché of the perfect jerk. The kind of man i definitely couldn't stand in other words.

Waverly briefly closed her eyes, still her back to him and took a deep breath before spinning around. "Champ."

"Oh my god, it's really you" he chuckled, looking at her from head to toes totally ignoring me. "I knew it. I would recognize that ass anywhere."

I lifted my eyebrows in disbielief and clenched my jaw annoyingly. Was he for real ? I glanced at Wave who was glaring at him murderously, looking as pissed as me and actually ready to throw herself at his throat.

"Oh come on" he continued, apparently pleased with himself. "Don't look at me like that, you know your ass has always been a catch. You're Waverly Earp, babe, you're-."

"Alright" i snapped as i stepped back next to Waverly, unable to contain myself anymore. "First, she's not your babe" i started, looking at him coldly. "And i get to hear you one more time making a comment about her ass or her body or whatever concerning her, you'll regret it believe me. Oh, and finally, i'm sure you already know it but just to remind you, she's married and it's Waverly Haught now."

Ok, usually i didn't like to be that agressive and acted like Waverly couldn't stand for herself but the guy was a total asshole and his comment about her had been out of the line. And i just couldn't stay silent. Plus, i absolutely hated the way he leered at Waverly. He looked at her like she was just a piece of meat.

How can someone like her had even dated such a prick, anyway ? I would never understand.

I quickly glanced down at Wave who for my great relief seemed more pleased than anything else as she snuggled under my arm with a proud grin on her mouth. As for Champ though, it was the total opposite. He was rather scowling at me, looking like he simply wanted to tear my head off. But well, i guess it was the expected reaction when you were finally face to face with the person with whom your former girlfriend had cheated on you with. And ended up with. Oh, and married too.

But you know, just saying....

"Oh, so it's you" he said, looking down at me with disdain.

I snorted and shook my head lightly, not a bit surprised by his behavior. "Nice to meet you too" i still offered.

I wasn't going to be as stupid as him. Waverly didn't deserve this.

He glared at me without saying anything and turned his attention back to Waverly, apparently back to ignoring me. What an ass. "I heard about your father, that sucks. He's a good man."

Was he serious ?

I brought Wave closer to me and was about to open my mouth when she beat me.

"Yeah, such a good man" she retorted sarcastically, raising her eyebrows up and down. "The best father and husband in the world for sure" she added with a blink.

"Ah, come on" he rolled his eyes, sliding his hands in his pockets. "He's your dad Waves, don't be so hard on him. He's a little fucked up, but who wouldn't be after losing one of their daughter right ?" he chuckled, totally unfazed.

For fuck's sake, how was the amount of bullshit that man could spit out exactly ? I had never wanted to punch someone so much in my life. How could he be so uncaring ? It was evenditly a secret for anyone in this town that Ward Earp was an alcoholic abusive asshole, and here, he was daring to excuse that man ? What's the fuck ? And above all, he was bringing Willa's death up ?

This guy was even worst than i had imagined.

I clenched my jaw and took a step towards him but Wave quickly caught my hand, bringing me back to her. "Don't bother, babe. He doesn't worth it. Once an ass, always an ass i guess, right ?" she stated, looking at Champ with repulse. "You know, the more i look at you and talk to you, the more i'm disgusted. I don't even know how i have even managed to be in a relationship with someone like you. Sure, i already knew back then i wasn't happy and that you were a jerk with me, but i guess i thought it was due to the fact you were young and just a stupid teenage boy. But wow" she laughed humorlessly, leaning her head back. "Actually, this is not about the age at all. No, it's just you, who is a complete asshole. Period. You know, i have pity for you. Because you're even worst than you used to be in High School, Champ. And it's saying something."

He scoffed and shook his head, watching her mockingly. "Yeah, whatever. You can say what you want, i don't really care what a girl like you think about me anyway. You're just a whore" he said with a sneer. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and watched him stunned. Did he just call her a whore ? "Just like your sisters" he carried on. "And probably your mom too."

Ok, that's it.

I yanked my hand away from Wave's grip and immediately threw my fist in his face without a second thought. I wasn't usually violent but i just couldn't let him talk about them this way. This piece of shit just deserved that punch and i wasn't even feeling the slightest bad about it.

He stumbled backwards, crashing into one of the fruits stand and immediately brought his hand on his nose. "You fucking broke my nose bitch !"

"Next time believe me, it'll be worst !" i warned him, feeling a rush of adrenaline through my veins. Wow, i could definitely understand Wave's old habit to get into fight, it felt really good to hit an asshole in the face. I took a deep breath and paid no attention of the people looking at us in shock as i turned my head to Waverly. "Are you ok ?" i asked, hopping his words hadn't been too harsh on her.

But once again she didn't seem to be bothered or upset at all. She was actually looking at me in awe, her lips stucked between her teeth.

"God, you're so sexy" she suddenly let out, her voice showing nothing but arousing and desire. 

I stared at her in surprise and chuckled bewildered. "What ?"

She giggled and walked towards me but quickly opened her eyes big. "Shit come on, let's get out of here" she suddenly said, grabbing my hand and dragging us away.

"Hey, you !" a man quickly yelled behind us. "Wait !"

"Fuck" i cursed, glancing at Wave in amusement as we quickened our pace.

"Come on, let's run" she finally exclaimed, quickly breaking into a run.

We ran outside the store the fatest as we could, actually more amused than anything else as we were both laughing histerically. We still kept running once on the parking lot, aware that the security guy was still chasing after us.

"STOP !"

She briefly glanced at me and grinned excitedly. "Ready for a sprint ?"

"I've been born ready, babe" i quickly answered, already getting faster.

She giggled and followed me as we distanced ourselves the further as possible from the store. I hadn't the slightest clue of where we were heading and i didn't really think Wave knew either but we were really having a blast right now and it was all that mattered at the end.

We eventually started to slow down as we turned in an small alley to hide, completely breathless. I was pretty sure we weren't followed anymore, but we could never know.

"Oh my God !" Wave exclaimed ecstatic as she leaned against the wall and brought a hand on her heart. "It was fucking amazing."

I laughed, stepping next to her against the wall and let my head falling backward, trying to catch my breath back. "I think i never ran so fast in my life."

She giggled and suddenly pressed herself against me, her arms going around my neck. "Do you know how sexy you were when you punched him ?"

I snorted and looked down at her, gently bringing my hands on her face. "He's such an asshole" i said, gently brushing her cheeks with my thumbs. "I can't believe he said all these things. He had no right to talk about you and your family this way. He's just.." i trailed off, shaking my head in frustration as i was completely out of words to describe this guy.

"He's just Champ" she said with a small shrug. "He's always been an ass and it'll never change. But i actually don't really care, because my life is with you, not him. I'm married to you and you make me fucking happy. Shit, now i think about it, you totally saved me from this shithead. Thank you" she let out with wild opened eyes.

I chuckled softly and pushed some hair behind her ear. "Anytime, Gorgeous."

She scrunched her nose up and bit her lips, her eyes scanning every part of my face. "I keep falling in love with you over and over again, is that even possible ?"

"Well" i shrugged, releasing a cocky grin. "I'm pretty incredible, so i'm not that surprised."

She snickered and rolled her eyes in amusement. "Yes, maybe incredible but far from being modest uh."

"Oh, so you admit i'm incredible ?" i teased her. "Good to know."

"What can i say ?" she replied, bringing her hands up with a shrug. "I can't really disagree with this. You are incredible, baby" she stated, staring at me with fondness. "I'm serious, you really are."

I smiled a bit shyly and dropped my forehead against hers. "Thank you. I guess we're a good match then."

She giggled lightly and nodded, her lips softly brushing mine. "That we certainly are."

 

* * *

 

_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

So, with the help of a bunch of lies and a surprising good acting, Laura had managed to convince her boss to let her come back earlier. Our return to the US was planned for the next morning, and we had basically spent our last day working on Laura's report.

Well, by _we_ , i meant _her_. At least for the second part of the day.

Here the thing, this morning, full of good intents, i had decided to offer my help and support. Mmh wait, no "support" and "help" were maybe a bit too much... Let's say, i had offered my witty and precious presence.

Anyway, so like i'd said i had tagged along, thinking it would be a good idea to stay with her for her last day of work in Prague, but i had soon regretted it...

See, knowing it was her last chance to gather all the things she needed to finish her report, Laura had transformed herself in this monster of journalist, not taking a single break and running places to places, making interviews after interviews. And i was pregnant, hormonal, hungry and tired due to the lack of sleep of last night and obviously, it hadn't taken too long before the first whinning on my part finally came out.

And you know how things turned in this case, they got worst to worst minute after minute, complaints becoming more and more frequent and it had eventually came to a point of a clash.

And a nasty one, here. Yeah... Actually, to the point where she had ended up by telling me to go fuck myself before storming off and leaving me all alone lost in the streets of Prague.

Had i been angry and upset ? Yeah, at first totally. Especially that i had really been lost and had spent at least two hours before finding my way back to the hotel.

But once i had been back at the hotel room, i had calmed down and i had realized i had deserved it in a way. I had pushed her buttons and i was kind of aware i wasn't the easiest people on earth to live with since a few days. I was spending my time to complain about everything, if i wasn't grumbling or eating, i was crying and i was just hypersensitive as hell.

I was honestly getting upset or overwhelmed for even the slightest thing. And i knew it was partly due to my hormones which seemed to have taken control of 95% of my body and brain. And it was so new to me that i didn't really know how to deal with my mood swing yet.

But it wasn't really fair on Laura, because she was the first person i would lash out on and she absolutely didn't deserve this. She dealt with my terrible attitude for the past few days with brillance and a remarkable patience, while still working on her assignment and i hadn't noticed until her explosion how exhausting it could actually be for her.

So yeah, i guess i had deserved her outburst and it had pushed me to realize that i needed to cut her some slack and be more careful. And even if i usually hated to admit i was wrong and saying that i was sorry, the first thing i would still do when she would finally come back in the hotel room would be to apologize for being currently a big asshole.

But for now, i was patiently waiting, busying myself by listening to music and drawing in my sketchbook. I wasn't nearly done with it, i really wanted to make something perfect for Laura so i was taking all the time i needed to draw exactly what i had in mind. But i was also eager to give her the final result. I really hoped she would love it.

I was softly humming along the music when the door slowly opened. 

Finally.

"Hey" i offered, not really sure if she was still angry at me or not.

She briefly glanced at me with a glare as she closed the door behind her and turned her back to me, dropping her bag on the chair and starting to undress in silence.

Ok, so she was apparently still mad at me.

I sighed and dropped my sketchbook next to me before standing up. "Laura, i'm-"

"Don't" she quickly cut me, removing her shoes with her feet as she turned her head to me. "I don't really want to talk to you right now" she explained, heading out to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

I grimaced and played with my lips thoughtfully. I had two options now. Giving her some space like she seemed to need until she would eventually accept to talk me again, or insisting to have a discussion and risking to piss her off more than she already was.

"You know" she suddenly said angrily as the door of the bathroom abruptly reopened. Well, at least i wouldn't have to make that choice. "I know you're pregnant but it doesn't give you the right to treat me like that" she spat, throwing me a glare. "I get you're going through things you're not used too and that you don't seem to control your mood anymore, but i'm not your damn punching bag Carm. You can't put your frustration on me like you recently started to do."

I swallowed and gave her a small nod, far from being smug right now. "I-I know, and i'm sorry. I-"

"I mean" she carried on, not leaving me the time to finish my sentence. "I'll probably end up strangling you if you keep being such a pain in the ass."

I bit my lips unable to not feel a little amused by her statement and lifted my eyebrows. "It would be a shame."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest but not without a small trace of a smile in the corner of her lips. "I'm being serious, Carm. Sometimes it's cute, and i didn't mind at all when you're in your good moments and loving mood, i actually find it endearing but when you're being annoying and in a really irritating and bad way, i just can't stand you. You're even mean and offensive in those moments sometimes and i'm sure you don't even realize it."

"I know" i sighed, finally daring to take some step towards her. "And i'm really serious too when i say i'm sorry. Look," I softly uncrossed her arms and grabbed her hands. "I know i'm totally the worst right now, and you're totally right when you said that i don't have to take my pregnancy as an excuse. So that's why i'm going to do my best to control my emotions and everything. I'm not sure yet if i'll be able to each time, but i'll try."

She scanned my face and gently squeezed my hands as she let out a sigh. "Thank you."

I smiled a little and gently cupped one of her cheek. "To make myself forgive, what would you say if i'll take you out tonight ? Have a little fun for our last night here ?"

She looked at me surprised and finally smiled, her eyes slowly lightening up. "Where ?"

"I don't know yet" i admit with a light shrug. "But give me the time you'll take to get ready and i'll find something, alright ?"

She narrowed her eyes and slowly began to bit her lips, the excitement now present on her face. "Alright. But you know what else could make me forgive you ?"

"Tell me."

"Show me your sketchbook."

I snorted, rolling my eyes in amusement. She didn't waist an occasion. "Yeah, not gonna happen Cupcake."

"Come on" she protested, her eyes going back and forth between my face and the bed with a hint of malice in them.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at her closely. I didn't like at all this look. It usually mean-

"Laura no !" i suddenly blurted out when she pushed me out of the way and ran to the bed in a flash.

She laughed deviously as she grabbed the book and started to make her way to the bathroom. She didn't get that far though as i swiftly stopped her by jumping on her back, causing her to stumble forwards. She squealed in surprise but soon regained some balance and began to squirm to make me drop from her back.

"Carm ! Let go !" she laughed, turning in circle just like a cat or a dog trying desperately to catch its tail.

"No !" i refused through my laughter, still strongly gripping on her. "I- Son of a bitch !" i suddenly yelled when i sensed her teeth deeply sinking into my forearms. I immediately let go of her and grabbed my arm in my hand, staring at it in awe. You could totally see the trace of her teeth on my skin. It was hurting like hell. I looked up at her and locked my jaw menacingly. "You're fucking dead."

She opened her eyes big and laughed nervously, stepping backward the sketchbook long abandoned on the floor by now. "I'm sorry Carm, i-" she immediately squealed with a small jump as i stepped towards her and didn't lose anymore time to run into the bathroom, slamming the door to my face just in time.

"Get out right now !" i chuckled, trying to push the door opened with my shoulder.

"No !" she laughed, pushing the door closed from the other side.

I groaned, pushing harder with all the help of my body and eventually achieved to open the door, causing Laura to trip backward against the bathtub. I grinned triumphantly and wiggled my eyebrows, closing the door behind me. "Well, well, well, look like you don't have any way out Cupcake. Do you surrender ?" i asked, slowly making my way to her in victory.

She squinted at me playfully and shook her head. "Never !" She suddenly grabbed the shower head, turning the water on with her other hand and directed the stream of water to my face before i could even understand what was happening.

"LAURA !" i yelled, quickly hiding my face behind my arm but still deciding to keep heading towards her.

She was so going to pay for it.

She seemed to be caught off guard as she quickly let go of the shower head and tried to escape me. But luckily for me, and sadly for her, i managed to be fast enough for once in my life and grabbed her wrist, dragging her back towards me in an instant. She immediately screamed but unexpectedly wrapped her arms around my neck and held me close.

"I'm sorry" she apologized, her lips crashing on mine in a messy kiss. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry" she kept mumbling through her laughter, her lips still attached to mine

And ok, things weren't supposed to turned that way. I had planned to get a nasty revenge and all, but how could i resisted to such a dork ?

"I love you" she continued, the kiss progressively turning softer and tender as her chuckles slowly faded away.

I brought my hands on her face and gently slid my fingers her hair, letting my thumbs softly grazing her cheekbones. For Christ's sake, i was too weak when it came to this girl. "You're lucky you're cute" i murmured playfully.

She giggled and pulled a bit back, enough to look at me. She brought one of her hand on my face and delicately brushed some drop of water away. "You're all wet" she whispered teasingly.

I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows playfully. "That's the effect you tend to have on me, Cutie."

"No" she laughed with a headshake, pushing my head away with her hand. "You can't say things like that."

"Why not ?" i chuckled with a shrug. "It's kind of the truth." I grabbed one of the towel and started to wipe my face dry. "Anyway, now you have to clean the bathroom Cupcake. Well done."

She yanked the towel away from my face and instantly squinted at me. "Because you thing i'm going to clean that mess alone ?"

"Well, technically" i said, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her towards me. "I'm not the one who decided to transform this room in a swimming pool, but-" i smirked, looking at her mischieviously. "Maybe, we can find an arrangement."

She smiled and tilted her head, her eyes slowly narrowing with interest. "I definitely like the way you think."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure a lot of you were not expected to see Champ one day in this story, but well i thought it would be fun to see Nicole kicking his ass !
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	41. Chapter 41

* * *

  
_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

"No ! No, no, no, you can't go there !" Alice exclaimed loudly in my ear, her hand squeezing my shoulder painfully. "Wait ! Stop !"

I winced, leaning my head slightly away from her and shrugged my shoulder to shove her hand away. "Alice, you're hurting me."

She ignored my protest and suddenly gasped in alert, leaning back against me. "No, not here !" She groaned loudly and suddenly teared the Nintendo DS from my hands. "Give me that" she mumbled, leaning back against the couch. "You're going to get me killed."

I lifted my eyebrows and looked at her in disbielief. See, that's why i hated playing video games with children. It was always the same thing. First, they were asking you to play with them, but soon they were starting to boss you around to finally yelling at you and taking the game from your hands like you were some morons unable to play.

I mean, what's the point to even ask in the first place to play with us ?

"I don't know where you learnt to play Auntie Wave, but you suck" she added in a mutter, her eyes not leaving her stupid Nintendo.

I cocked an eyebrow and scoffed. "Whatever, Minion." I heard a snicker on my side and frowned, quickly turning my head to Nicole who was looking at me in amusement. "What ?" i snapped.

"Nothing" she shrugged with a grin. "You're just getting offended by a 5 years old kid, that's funny."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not offended." Okay, maybe a little. "Anyway." I raised her arm and snuggled against her side, dropping my head on her chest. "What are you doing ?" i enquired, glancing at her phone in her hand.

She smiled and pulled me closer. "Nothing, just-"

"Waverly" my mom suddenly called me as she walked in the living room, the phone in hand. "Can you explain to me why Randy just called me to let me know he wanted to see you and Nicole at the Police Station as soon as possible ?"

I straightened in surprise and locked my jaw. "You're fucking kidding me."

I hadn't really talked about our little adventure in the grocery store to my mom yet. I knew she would probably be upset about it, especially knowing how Nicole and I had decided to run away from the store like two thieves. We had made quite the scene, that was certain, even if i admit i'd just fucking loved every seconds from this moment.

Nicole fighting for me... God, i had rarely been so turned on before. She had just been...

Ok, focus Wave.

So yeah, after we had decided to come back home we hadn't really talked about it to anyone. And i had honestly just planned to tell Wynonna because i knew she would be ecstatic at the news. But other than her, i hadn't thought it would be that necessary. Though i should have known they would eventually found us back. Champ would obviously react and cry over Nedley. Plus, a lot of people had witnessed the fight after all and well, people knew me here.

Fucking small town. That's why i hated it here. You could never do something without people getting into your damn business.

"Um" Nicole fidgetted next to me, looking at my mom uneasy. "Well, i kind of punched Champ earlier."

"You hit Champ ?" she asked, staring at her taken aback. "Champ Hardy ?"

"Yes."

"Long story short" i quickly chimed in, grabbing Nicole's hand and pulling it on my laps. "We ran into him at the grocery store. Champ being the big dick he's always been, started saying things about me" i began to explain, careful though not to spill everything that had been said. Especially about the _whore_ part. I mean, what's the nerves of this asshole ? He had deserved so much more than a punch. "And Nicole just stood up for me" i continued, squeezing Nicole's hand. "And broke his nose" i finished with a big grin. "It was just amazing mom, you should have seen this."

Nicole snickered but soon stopped as my mom looked at her in shock. "He, he really deserved it" she quickly mumbled, going back to being embarrassed.

"Ok" she slowly nodded, taking a seat on the armrest on one of the chair. "What did he say ?"

I quickly squeezed Nicole's hand to stop her before she could tell anything and shrugged. "Just stupid things about me and my ass. Nothing too much, but you know how he is. He's just a shithead."

"That would be an understatement" she commented, lifting her eyebrows up and down. "He's just as stupid and useless as his father."

I chuckled with a nod. She was right, Mr Hardy was exactly the same asshole than Champ. But hey, guess, the apple didn't fall far from the tree, right ?

I tilted my head, slowly taking a sheepish expression. "Could you maybe talk to Nedley ?"

They knew each other for ages now. They had been friends since High School, i was pretty sure he had a huge crush on my mom for all these years and i knew he was also a close friend to Sherman. I mean, they were spending their Sunday fishing together at the lack for God's sake.

So what's the point to have connection with the Sheriff of the town if not to use it, right ?

She arched an eyebrow, slowly crossing her arms against her chest. "You know i don't like to do that."

"Come on, you used to do it all the time for Wynonna. And it's the first time i ask you this. And it's not even for me, it's for Nicole. Come on, mom" i insisted with a pout. "You want to see your perfect daughter in law in prison ?" i asked dramatically, cupping Nicole's face in my hands and turning it towards my mom. "Definitely not." I quickly pecked Nicole on the lips and turned back to my mom. "Plus, he's head over heel for you, you got him totally wrapped around your finger-"

"You need to stop saying that, Sweetie" she cut me with a scowl. "Randy is just my friend."

"Yeah, maybe for you" i acquiesced. "But for him, i think it's different. And i'm sure it doesn't stop him to dream about you" i noted, looking at her teasingly.

"You're absolutely not helping your case here."

I rolled my eyes in amusement and stood up to join her. "Ok, ok he's not in love with you, fine." I stopped in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders. "But mom please, let's get serious for a minute. Nicole just stood up for us. Believe me, Champ just earned that broken nose, if not way more."

She frowned a little, scanning my face closely. "Us ? What did he say exactly ?"

Shit.

"Uh, he just talked about dad" i quickly lied with a quick shrug. "Anyway. Can you please convince Nedley to leave Nicole out of trouble ?"

She released a deep sigh and looked over to Nicole. I also turned my head to her and held back a giggle as i noticed she had pulled out the puppy eyes and was staring at my mom with a pout.

Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. No one could resist to this. So freaking well done, babe.

"Look at this face" i sighed, showing Nicole with my hand while shaking my head. "Such a pretty face can't go to prison."

My mom snorted, briefly glancing at me with an eyeroll before looking back at Nicole in amusement.

"I'll do the dishes" Nicole suddenly blurted, causing both my mom and I to crack a laugh.

"Alright, you both can stop with whatever is this" she stopped us with a chuckle, standing up. "I'll do it."

I squealed in triumph and hugged her tightely. "Thank you mom." I kissed her on the cheek and quickly ran back to Nicole, hopping on her laps to straddle her. "You're the fucking best baby" i smiled wildly as i cupped her face before kissing her soundly on the lips.

She grinned toothily and wrapped her arms around my back. "You're helping me for the dishes though."

I giggled and blinked, gently brushing her cheeks. "Promise." I kissed her once more and raised up, taking her hand in mine. "Come on, i have something to show you."

She frowned and followed me as i led us upstairs. "What is it ?"

I didn't reply right away and closed the door behind us when we eventually reached my bedroom. She looked at me curiously but stayed silent as i walked her to the bed and forced her to sit. I took a deep breath and made my way to the dresser. "Ok, so Wynonna gave me something last night." I grabbed a letter in my bag and turned around to her, showing it with a sigh. "It's from my father."

She raised her eyebrows and stared at it taken aback. And i could totally relate to her reaction cause it had been the exact same one i'd had when Wynonna had given it to me. She had told me my father had stopped her when she was about to leave from his room, and had shown her this letter, asking her if she could give it to me. She had first hesitated but had eventually accepted it, thinking it was my choice to read it or not. And even if i didn't know yet what i was about to do with it, i was kind of glad she had chosen to take it and give it to me.

"Did you read it ?" Nicole asked, looking up at me in concern.

"No" i shook my head, joining her on the bed. "Not yet." I sat next to her and dropped the letter on her laps. "I don't know yet whether i want to or not. But if i decide to do it, i need you to be here with me."

I really didn't know what i would find in this letter if i ever choose to read it but i was pretty sure that whatever it was, i wanted Nicole to be by my side for support.

"Well, i'm here whatever you decide to do" she replied as she gently brushed my cheek. "Forever and Always, baby."

I smiled softly and leaned my face into her hand. "Forever and Always."

I kissed her hand and slowly laid down on the mat, bringing her down with me. We both settled on our side and faced each other, our faces barely an inch away. I placed a hand on her cheek and stared at her without a word for a moment.

"Do you think death can really change someone ?" i eventually asked, breaking the silence. "I mean, knowing you're about to die, does it make you change the person you've been all your life ?"

It was a question i was asking myself since Wynonna had told me about her time with my father when she had gone to visit him yesterday.

From what she had shared with me, he had really looked remorseful and penitent. But he had apparently not tried to find any excuses for his behavior. He hadn't put the blame on anyone but him and had just apologized for all the pain he had caused to us. Nothing else. He hadn't tried to convince her to excuse himself for what he had done. He had listened every single things she had spoken in silence. And when she had finally done, he had simply grabbed her hand and had told her he loved her and always had, no matter what he had done or said...

I frankly didn't know what to think about that. Wynonna had told me he'd looked awfully genuine but i don't know, a part of me didn't believe him and thought it was just a sort of bullshit redemption.

"Honestly" Nicole let out after a moment, looking at me thoughtful. "I guess no. I don't think it's about changing, you can't really change the person you've always been just like that. I think it's more about realizing what you've done in your life and trying to make amends for the things you regret."

I slowly nodded. "So, at the end it's just being selfish in a way ? I mean, you're just doing it to give you a good conscience before dying. If you were not about to die, you probably wouldn't do it in the first place. You wouldn't maybe give it a shit about it." I snorted and shook my head, rolling up. "Fuck him." I grabbed the letter and stood up. "He maybe expects for me to forgive him or having pity because he's fucking dying but-" I opened one of my drawer and rummaged through it. "I won't give him this satisfaction."

It was too easy. He was dying, so what ? It didn't change a damn thing for me. He had still ruined half of my life. He could go fuck himself and his fucking apologizes.

I clenched my jaw and took the lighter when i finally found it, quickly rolling the wheel down to light it up. "I don't want to-"

"Wave" Nicole said, gently grabbing my wrist to stop me. "Wait."

I looked up at her and took a deep breath, quickly wiping the tears that had started to fall on my cheeks. "I don't want to read this letter. I don't care about him or the things he needs to tell me to free himself. I don't want to know" i shook my head, my voice slowly cracking up. "I don't want to."

She watched me in concern and cupped my cheeks, her thumbs slowly stroking my skin. "Are you sure this is what you want ?" she asked, nodding towards the lighter in my hand.

I stared at her and confirmed with a small nod. "Yes."

Maybe i would regret it later, but for now it was what i wanted to do.

She narrowed her eyes and searched mine carefully. "Really ? I just want for you to be really sure. Once it's done, you can't go back."

I swallowed, looking down at the letter in my hand. In all sincerity, yes, a part of me was actually curious to know all the shits he had decided to put in this. But another part didn't want to bother and just wanted to end with this once and for all.

But what if i would burn it and then regret it one day ? I didn't want to live with that regret either.

Maybe i could... No. No, it was crazy.

But on the other hand...

I looked back to Nicole and held the letter to her. "Read it."

"What ?"

"Read it. Please. And then we'll burn it. But if one day i want to know what was written in this letter, at least i'll have the chance to know because of you."

I was aware it sounded stupid because i could still keep the letter and open it one day if i wanted to, but i don't know it wasn't the same. And okay, i knew it wasn't really fair to ask her this and i wouldn't be mad at her if she refused, but i really wished she would do it.

She stared at me in silence for a long moment but eventually released a sigh and took the letter from my hand. "Ok, if it's what you want to, i'll do it."

I sighed in relief and brought a hand behind her neck, forcing her head down to rest against my forehead. "Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around my back and dragged me closer to her, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "Anything for you. Do you want me to do it now ?"

I swallowed and shrugged, looking up at her. "Do you ?"

"I would like to have some time before doing it" she answered, smiling apologetically.

I nodded and cupped her face, raising on my tip toes before placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "Take your time."

 

* * *

 

_**Laura - POV**_ :

 

"Just remember me why you chose this flight ?" Carm asked me for like the hundred times in an hour as she dropped her book on her chest.

I stopped tapping on my keyboard and briefly closed my eyes, slightly locking my jaw. Stay calm, Hollis. I inhaled deeply and turned my head to her, trying my best to remain the nicest as possible. "Because, like i already explained to you, i didn't care to check the details when i booked it. I just took the first one i saw."

"Yeah, well fucking congrats" she answered, lifting her eyebrows up and down sarcastically before going back to her book.

I stared at her for a few seconds and finally turned my head back to my screen in irritation. "Unbelievable" i muttered, trying to focus back on my work.

If you may wondering, here's the thing. After a 15 hours flight, we were finally back to the US. Chicago, to be precised. Where we were currently stucked at the airport for a six hours layover... When technically, we had just one more hour left before finally reaching Kentucky. But for now, we had to wait here and therefore, spending the night in the airport.

And ok, i was the one to blame for it, i admit. In the rush of coming back here the sooner as possible, i hadn't really taken the time to look at everything when i had booked the plane tickets and i had surely missed this little details. And when we had finally noticed it, well, when Carm had, it had already been too late to change our plane...

So yes, i could understand that Carmilla was a little mad at me for it, it was totally my fault. But i had already apologized a billion times and she kept complaining, it was slightly beginning to get on my nerves.

She shifted on her seat and groaned, closing her book once again. "I need to pee."

"Be my guest" i mumbled.

"Oh no, i'm not going alone" she spoke, raising up. "You're coming with me, Cupcake." I looked up from my screen and lifted my eyebrows. She matched my expression and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm serious, i'm not going to the restroom alone."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, closing my laptop too exhausted to even fight back. "You know, one day you'll have to face your fear. You can't be always with someone when you want to go in a public bathroom" i let out, glancing at her with a hint of teasing as i put my laptop back in my backpack.

She rolled her eyes and pulled one of her bagstrap over her shoulder before holding her hand to me. "Look, the day you'll get locked in a fucking stall for a whole hour too, we'll talk about it again ok ?"

I chuckled, shaking my head in amusement as i recalled her little story. Apparently one day, during High School, she had been locked in a stall for a whole period. Since it was during class, and she was seemingly known to skip class, nobody had really cared to check on her until someone had finally came into the bathroom.

"I guess it gave you a lesson" i said playfully as i stood up. "Never skip a class."

She snorted and laced our fingers together as we started to make our way through the crowdy hall. "As if it would have stop me. School was such a waist of time, now i think about it. I mean, i can't believe i lost almost 18 years of my life seated on a damn torturing wood chair while chewing probably more pencils that i could never count in my life. And all of that for what ? Listening useless teachers who have a terrible lack of enthusiasm, passion and actual knowledge about their subject ?"

I rolled my eyes in amusement. She was exaggerating. "Ok, i agree that some are really boring and that we could indeed wonder why they even teach in the first place" i said, avoiding a group of people ahead. "But some others really love their job and are good at it" i pointed out. "See, i had this great Lit teacher during Senior year, he was the best. He was always so full of life and passionate, and his lecture were always so captivating" i smiled, turning my head to her. "What ?" i asked with a frown when i noticed she was looking at me diverted.

"Nothing" she shrugged, turning her attention back ahead with a smirk. "I was just picturing you in High School and i realized that i was really happy we didn't met there, cause i would have probably give you hell if we had gone to the same school. I hated pet teacher."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "First, i wasn't a pet teacher. I just loved school, okay ? There's nothing bad with this. And secondly, i was pretty cool in High School you know."

"Yeah" she snickered, kicking the toilet door open with her foot in disgust. "Cause being a tutor and playing Triangle in the Marching Band is the definition of being cool for Laura Hollis."

"Hey" i pouted, punching her arm as i entered the room. "Tutoring is cool, ok ? Kirsh got graduated thanks to my super brain and my awesome flash cards. And you know, being smart doesn't mean that i can't be cool too. And Marching Band is something badass when you really think about it."

Ok, badass was maybe too much. It wasn't really the appropriate word. Especially, talking about triangle... But hey, don't judge ! Triangle was harder to play than you think !

She laughed and arched an eyebrow mockingly. "Badass?"

"Well, yes" i still acquiesced, leaning my back against the sink and crossing my arms against my chest. "We had to practice for ages and we needed to play and learn a routine at the same time. It's not easy, you know. Plus, the costums and the instruments were heavy."

"Cupcake" she chuckled, making her way to one of the stall. "You were playing a damn triangle, it weighs nothing."

"Oh shush" i silenced her playfully as i turned to look at me on the mirror. Ooh, bad idea. I quickly turned back around with a grimace and squinted at Carm's door. "Plus, i was running the High School paper, i was resolving all the misteries from the High School. If it's not badass i don't know what it is."

I mean hello, Lois Lane, Veronica Mars, Haley James Scott, they were smart and badass.

"We really need to revaluate you definition of cool and badass, Cutie" she replied teasingly from the other side of the door.

"Well, excuse me but wearing a stupid, and ok, maybe hot leather jacket and skipping class to smoke and getting high all day is not really my definition of badass" i retorted, starting to play with the strap of my bag with a frown.

"Yeah, what is it then ?" she asked just before flushing the toilet and coming out with an interest smirk.

I lifted my eyebrows, raising my chin up. "Being stupid and immature."

"Ouch." She looked at me in amusement and walked to the sink. "So, how is it to be with someone immature and stupid ?"

I smiled knowingly with a shrug. "It could be worse. I mean, the looks obviously helps to balance a lot with the smugness and terrible annoyance though."

She snickered and dried her hands, her head turned towards me. "Annoyance ? Well, at least we have something in common Sweetheart."

I glared at her playfully and stucked my tongue out before walking out the door, not waiting for her. She quickly joined me and grabbed my hand back, stopping me and dragging me in her arms.

"Did i offend the pet Teacher ?"

I chuckled and looped my arms around her neck. "The pet teacher fucks you and is actually really hungry" i mumbled the last part against her lips.

"Mmh" she hummed, kissing me tenderly. "The stupid immature badass too."

I giggled and pulled back before taking back her hand. "Come on, let's rob Starbuck !"

 

* * *

 

_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

"Babe" i said, shaking Nicole's shoulders not so softly. "Babe."

She grunted and slowly opened her eyes sleepily, a small frown forming on her face. "What ?"

"You're snoring."

She frowned even more, looking at me apparently unconvinced before shutting her eyes closed again. "Impossible" she mumbled, already falling back asleep. "I don't snore" she added, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Oh believe me, i hoped i was joking but sadly i was serious. She had been snoring for the past hour now, pretty loudly and i was kind of getting frustrated and desperate by now. Especially that i wasn't used to it. She was rarely doing it. Plus, it was already 3 am and we had to get up in like two hours to pick up Laura and Carm at the airport that was one hour drive away from here, and i definitely needed to sleep now.

I sighed and turned on my back, looking at the ceiling satisfied. At least now, she-

"You got to be kidding me" i groaned, turning my head to her in disbielief as she started again.

She had just gotten back to sleep for God's sake !

"Babe !"

She jerked awake. "What ?"

"You do it again."

She furrowed her brows and looked at me startled. "I really snore ? You're not joking ?"

"Do i look like i'm jocking ?" i asked, raising my eyebrows a bit amused. "I didn't know i had married a freaking bear."

She chuckled a little and grimaced, burying her face further in her pillow in embarrassment. "Sorry" she muttered, peeking at me shyly.

I giggled and shook my head, completely melting by her cuteness and forgot all my irritation in a split of second. I mean, look at this perfect human being ? Can you tell me how i was supposed to resist ? She managed to be even cute in the middle of the night, when i had just yelled at her for snoring.

I bit my lips in adoration and scooted closer to her, nearly leaving space between us as i slid one of my thigh between her legs and dropped my face just next to her on her pillow. "I may forgive you Mrs Haught, but in one condition" i offered, looking at her with malice.

She brought one of her hand on my hips, just under my tank top and lifted slightly her eyebrows with a sleepy grin. "I'm all ears, Mrs Haught."

I scrunched my nose up and bumped our foreheads together. "Maybe you could start by kissing me" i suggested, my lips barely grazing hers.

Funny how i wasn't feeling desperate for sleep all of sudden. No, no, no, i was actually feeling extremely awake now.

She smiled lovingly and brushed her nose against mine just before placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Like this ?"

"Exactly" i confirmed, my lips already chasing hers back. "Maybe you could also, you know" i grinned and slowly climbed on her, sitting down on her hips. "Get rid of this" i proposed, tucking her tshirt up. She chuckled but didn't protest and raised her arms up, helping me to remove her tshirt. I grinned wildly and pushed her back down on the mat. "Perfect."

"And now ?" she asked eagerly, her hands stroking my thighs teasingly.

I bit my lips and let my hands softly wandering along her bare chest and stomach. She shuddered and swallowed, staring at me in silence. I smirked and tilted my head to the side, letting my nails slowly scratching her skin. "I think-" i whispered as i leaned down to her face and stopped just an inch away from her lips. "That, we can now take care of-" My hands gripped the edge of her panties and began to pull them down along her legs before throwing it away somewhere in the room. "That."

I then let my chin slid along the valley of her breasts and smiled mischieviously when i reached her lower abs and decided to stop there. I softly nipped her skin with my teeth, keeping my eyes glued on her and held back a chuckle when she started squirming underneath me, her hands now tangled in my hair.

"Impatient, baby ?" i said, slowly tracing the contour of her delicious abs with my nose.

"Well, impatient yes but also surprised" she swallowed, apparently struggling to keep her composure. "Once second i'm peacefully asleep, and the next-" she let go of my hair and propped herself on her elbows, staring down at me playfully. "There is this gorgeous girl telling me that i'm snoring, and who literally jumps on me and strips me a few seconds later. I mean, i know i am irresistible-" Oh, she hadn't even the slightiest idea how much she was. "-but still, i'm a little taken aback here."

I giggled and cocked an eyebrow, raising my head up and climbing back up on her. "Who jumps on you ?" i repeated just before capturing her lips for a heated kiss.

She hummed into the kiss and brought back one hand in my hair to deepen it. "Yeah" she eventually breathed out when i eventually pulled back.

"Oh baby" i whispered, staring deeply at her with pure lust. "You didn't see anything yet."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and gulped, her eyes literally sparkling with desire as she crashed back down on her back. "Y-yeah ?"

Oh my God, i freaking loved when she was looking at me that way. You know, like i was the most beautiful girl in the world and the only person that matters to her. 

What ? Everybody loved a boost to the ego sometimes. And coming from someone like Nicole, let me tell you it was fucking orgasmic.

I released a soft laugh and narrowed my eyes, letting my hands resting on her shoulders. "Well, you kept me awake for an hour and at first i just wanted to go back to sleep but-" I gently grabbed her bottom lips with my teeth and pulled back. "Now that i have your body all naked under me, i just can't think about anything else."

She smiled as her hands find the hem of my tank top and started to pull it up. "I don't really mind, you know."

I smiled and stripped of my clothe, taking my place back on her hips once fully naked. She didn't lose anymore time to tangle a hand in my hair, kissing me passionately while bringing me down on her, forcing me to lie on my back as she rolled us around.

I slid one hand behind her neck as she settled between my thighs and wrapped my legs around her hips, pulling her even closer to me. We both released a small moan as our bodies became flesh together and she slowly started to grind her hips against mine, her lips now exploring the length of my neck.

I closed my eyes with a shiver and tightened one of my hand in her hair as i lowered the other one along her back. "Not that i don't appreciate this" i whispered, holding back a moan as she nipped at my neck. "I was supposed to take care of-" I suddenly rolled us around one more time, taking my place back above her. "-you" i finished, staring at her with desire and determination.

I had something in mind since a few days that i absolutely needed to try, and now seemed to be the right time.

She looked at me startled for an instant but quickly started to smile deviously, stopping her hands on my thighs and beginning to softly massage the inside with her thumbs. "You know, you can take care of me while i'm doing the same with you."

I bit my lips and briefly closed my eyes when one of her thumb eventually found my center and started some light pressure on my clit.

Damn it.

I gently grabbed her wrist and stopped her, slowly shaking my head in amusement. "Not that the idea is not appealing, no." I took both of her hands and bent over her, pinning her hands on each side of her head. "First, you. Then-" i smirked, slowly running the tip of my tongue along her lips. "If you're still able to breathe, you'll do whatever you want to me."

She stared at me totally hypnotized and gulped, nodding dumbly. "O-Okay."

I giggled softly and brushed our noses together. "Good."

I straightened up, winking at her seductively and lowered myself down on the bed, taking my time to shift between her legs. I kept my eyes on her and ran my nose over her breasts, ribs and stomach, my nails softly following this path along her side. After leaving a trace of goosebumps all over her body on my way down, i eventually reached her lower abs, and smiled smugly when i noticed the look of pure lust showing on her face.

I took one of her leg and kissed the soft skin of the inside of her thigh, taking my time to drive her the most crazy as possible. I know, it wasn't really nice but it was always such a pleasure to see her losing her mind because of me.

"Baby" she breathed out, her body trembling under my lips. "Just.." she trailed off, releasing a whine when i got higher, nearly brushing her center with my lips.

See, i was the only one able to make Nicole Haught whining. Was i proud ? Oh, you had absolutely no idea.

"Mmh ?" i hummed, looking at her wickedly as i changed her legs and reproduced the same thing on her other thigh.

She sighed in frustration and glared at me, still wearing a small smile on the corner of her lips. "Are you having fun ?"

I chuckled and nodded, finally settling my face above her center with her legs resting on my shoulders. "A lot, actually. Yes."

She snorted but quickly whimpered when my tongue finally found her clit. She immediately brought her hands in my hair and pushed her hips higher, apparently searching for more contact. I grinned satisfied and started to caress her center with the help of my tongue and lips, my fingers busying themselves by softly scratching the back and side of her thighs.

I took my time, cause you know, why not pushing a little further and kept smiling in delight as i sensed her body melting under my touches. I decided to use my fingers after a while to add some pleasure and laughed softly when she let out a loud moan, completely forgetting we were definitely not alone in this house.

But, well...

"Babe" i eventually whispered, slowing my pace when i began to feel her body on the verge to release.

"What ?" she groaned, her hips squirming under me for more friction.

I snickered and grinned mischieviously. "I read something in Cosmo the other day."

"What ?" She propped herself on her elbows and looked at me with a frown. "You're stopping to tell me that ? Come on, i'm dying here." I rolled my eyes in amusement and started to quicken back the pace with my fingers. She moaned in surprise and fell down on her back with a large grin. "Better."

I snickered and tilted my head. "So, as i was saying, i read an article in Cosmo and i want to try it."

"No, you won't use me for your fucking experiment."

I frowned and stopped all my motions in an instant. "Oh, because you think you're in the right position to refuse, here ?" i asked, arching an eyebrow cockily.

God, i was feeling so powerful right now.

She looked at me in annoyance and locked her jaw without a word. She was acting all bothered, but let me tell you she was quickly going to change her mind about it ! Well, i hope at least.

"That's what i thought" i grinned proudly. "Believe babe, you're going to fucking love me to a new level if what i read is in fact true" i stated, starting to caress her again but this time way slowlier.

"Stop talking and do your damn thing."

I winked at her and wiggled my eyebrows, lowering my face back down. "Okay, so now close your eyes and just enjoy touching the stars my Darling."

And woah ok, never underestimate a sex tip from Cosmo, it was wonderfully working. Maybe i should have even waited to be at home to try this because we had surely awakened the whole house now. And it was saying something knowing Nicole wasn't usually a screamer.

"What was that ?" she panted out, looking at me in awe.

I giggled and climbed back up on her. "Good, uh ?"

"Good ?" she chuckled, sliding a hand in my hair as i lied down on her. "It was freaking amazing."

"See, told you" i beamed proudly, kissing her softly. "You should always trust me when i say i need to try something."

She snickered and suddenly, rolled us around. "Mmh" she hummed with a nod before leaning for another kiss. "You're definitely right."

I grinned, looping my arms around her neck. "So, now i'm all yours" i reminded her against her lips. "You can do absolutely whatever you want to do with my body."

She grinned devishly and stared at me with dark eyes. "With pleasure" she murmured, her nose softly brushing mine. "Now, close your eyes and just enjoy touching the stars my Darling" she repeated my words from earlier, her devious grin turning into a goofy one in a second.

I laughed and shook my head in adoration. "Dork."

"Mmmh, wait to see what the dork has in store for you."

Well, looks like i wasn't going to sleep at all.

 

* * *

 

_**Laura - POV :** _

 

"Can you see them ?" Carm asked me as she glanced around attentively.

I shook my head, looking around too. "No, maybe they aren't here yet" i said, taking my phone from my bag. "I'll call them."

We had finally landed and we were for the least exhausted. Honestly right now, the only thing i was looking for was a bed. But unfortunately, we still had one hour to drive and Wave and Nicole didn't seem to be here yet.

I brought the phone to my ear and scanned Carm's face as i waited for Wave to pick up. She looked at me with a tired smile and stepped closer to me before sliding her arms around my waist and dropping her head in my neck. I smiled softly and kissed her temple as i wrapped my free arm around her.

"They don't pick up" i spoke, already going for Nicole's number.

"I swear if they didn't wake up, i'll kill them" Carm mumbled into my neck.

I wrinkled my nose and shook my head. I really hoped no... But i was pretty convinced it wouldn't happen. Nicole was often sleeping through the alarm yes, but it wasn't the kind of Wave.

"Wave never sleep in" i reassured her, bringing back the phone to my ear. Pick up, pick up, pick- "Still nothing" i sighed when i reached Nicole's voicemail as well.

Carm leaned back and locked her jaw. "That's it, i'm-"

My phone started to ring right away, cutting her off. "It's Wave" i said, quickly picking up. "Hey, where are you ?"

"Um, funny story" she stated with a nervous laugh. "Or not, actually. That depends on your current mood, i guess. Anyway ! We, um, we kind of didn't hear the alarm."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "But you're already on the road by now, right ?"

"They're not here yet ?" Carm questionned me, a look of disbielief on her face.

I shook my head and waited for Wave to reply. "Wave ?"

"Yeah, sorry i- wait a second" she said, apparently moving as i heard some noise through the speakers. "We just woke up actually" she finally confessed sheepishly.

"Great" i sighed in despair, throwing my head backward.

"I'm so, so, sorry" she quickly apologized. "It's just, t-that, um, i had some hard time falling asleep last night and i just fell asleep like an hour ago and well, you know i'm still tired with the jet lag and Nicole's too and-" She stopped and cleared her throat. "Anyway, we're getting dressed and we hit the road."

"Okay" i sighed, running a hand in my hair. I was too drain to even find the strength to get mad. "Be careful on the road."

"Yes, will do. Sorry again L.. Love you !"

"Love you too." I hung up and lifted my eyebrows in surprise when i realized Carm had started to cry. "Hey" i said in worry, softly brushing her cheek. "What is it ?"

"I'm fucking tired" she choked up, glancing at me with red puffy eyes. "And my body fucking hurts everywhere ! And i need to pee again, and i'm cold, and i'm fucking hungry too. And i just hate those fucking airport." She threw her bag on the floor and flopped down next to it in defeat, apparently not caring to be seated right in the middle of the airport hall. She then pulled her legs up and bury her head between her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs.

I looked at her a bit taken aback but swiftly kneeled down in front of her and brought my hands on her knees when i started to notice she was shaking. "Carm, hey" i said the most softly as possible. I was still struggling with her sudden breakdown but i was progressively getting better at it. "Hey." I gently reached for her face and cupped her jaw. "Carm, look at me."

She sniffed and looked up at me, a small pout playing on her lips. "I know, i know i'm ridiculous. I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"Hey, don't be sorry" i stopped her, softly wiping her tears away with my thumbs. "To be honest, i'm on the verge to join you on the floor and cry with you." She chuckled a little and caught my wrists, her expression slowly softening. "There it is" i smiled, tilting my head to the side. "You know what, i'm going to call Wave and tell her we'll take a taxi."

She looked at me surprise and shook her head with a sigh. "No, don't worry. I can wait. I just need a few minutes to calm down, you know it's just-" she gestured with her hand to her belly and rubbed her eyes with the other. "Charlie's tantrum."

I laughed, raising my eyebrows up. "Charlie's tantrum ?"

"Yeah" she smirked playfully, gently touching her stomach. "It's better to blame the little bean for my damn mood swing."

"Mmh, see" i snickered. "Really mature of you, Carm." She shrugged, smiling not a bit disturbed. I rolled my eyes in amusement and pushed some hair back from her face. "Anyway, maybe you can wait, but i can't."

To be true, i could wait but i guess taking a taxi was maybe not the worst idea here. I mean, it would make us win an hour and at least that way, Wave and Nicole would avoid to rush on the road.

"And since when did you win the lottery exactly ?" she asked me with a curious frown. "Cause not that the idea isn't tempting, believe me, it's going to cost a bomb." I bunched my face up and sighed. Crap, she was right. "Or" she suddenly said, her eyes narrowing devishly. "It's their damn fault, after all. So Paris Hilton will pay for the ride."

I looked at her in surprise and chuckled. "Paris, as Wave ?"

She laughed with a nod. "Absolutely, yes."

Mmh, good one. I would for sure keep this one in mind.

"She's going to be absolutely in love with this new name" i commented mischieviously.

"I don't care, they forgot about us" she frowned unhappy. "Come on, let's go" she said, starting to raise back up.

I stood up too and grabbed my phone back to let Wave know.

"We're about to leave" Wave immediately picked up, sounding breathless. "I just need to finish to pee and we're leaving."

I chuckled, raising my eyebrows up. "You're peeing now ?"

"Yes" she giggled. "Wait." I heard the sound of the toilet paper and the WC flushing just a few seconds later. "All good. We're ready now."

"About that, no need to come here. We're going to take a taxi."

"Oh ? Are you sure ?"

"Yeah, we just want to be home the fastest as possible."

"But you're paying, Dimwitt" Carm suddenly added, turning the phone towards her. "And tell your fucking wife that's it's absolutely scandalous to forget about her pregnant best friend !"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes as Wave snickered. "Babe !" she called outloud. "Carm wants to tell you something."

"What ?" Nicole answered in amusement.

"You're fucking dead" Carm instantly replied menacingly. "Laura, Charlie and I are about to die from exhaustion and cold because of you, and we still have to take a fucking taxi now."

"I'm sorry" she sighed, sounding really bad. "But wait, you're taking taxi ?"

"Yes" i said, taking back the phone. "It'll be easier."

"Oh, alright." She sighed. "We're really sorry."

"It's ok. But Carm and i expected a huge breakfast, though" i said, feeling like it was after all the perfect occasion to tear something out of all of this.

"Damn right !" Carm acquiesced with a firm nod. "With bacon and pancakes !"

"And cookies too" i added, raising my index up. "And homemade" i specified with a devious grin. 

Wave snorted. "That's all for your highness ?"

"No, i want a foot massage too" Carm answered with a smirk. 

I opened my eyes wild, quickly nodding. Holy Hufflepuff, what a great idea ! "Yeah, i want that too !"

"Alright, alright" they agreed in amusement. "Now, get your asses in a taxi and let us know when you're here ok ?"

"Yup."

"Oh, and Laura ?" Wave quickly said.

"Mmh ?" i answered as Carm and i started to walk towards the taxi line.

"Thank you. You know, for coming back sooner."

I smiled softly and tilted my head. When i had first let her know that i had talked to my boss and had managed to be able to come back sooner, she had told me it wasn't necessary and that i needed to focus on my report. But i had quickly stopped her, telling her my decision had already been made.

I mean, since we knew each other we had always been here for the other when we had to face some hard time, and it wasn't now that it was going to stop. Distance, be damn.

"Don't need to thank me, Wave" i assured her warmly. "That's why best friend are here for, right ?"

She laughed softly. "Mine is pretty damn incredible."

I beamed, but quickly stucked my tongue out to Carm who was currently rolling her eyes at me mockingly while faking to gag. She chuckled and winked, just before turning away to the taxi.

"Well, you didn't see mine" i retorted with a smile. "She's really amazing too."

"Alright Cupcake, quit licking ass with the Creampuff and get in here" Carm suddenly said playfully, gesturing me to get into the car. "You're both gross."

I rolled my eyes and flipped her off, smiling when i heard Wave chuckling. "Ok, i guess we'll see each other in a few" she said.

"Yep" i confirmed in amusement. "Go make my cookies !"

"On my way !"

At least, in all this misfortune, i had won a bunch of cookies and a foot massage. So, yeah, maybe it wasn't that bad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading Guys :)


	42. Chapter 42

* * *

  
_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

"Hey" i softly said, stopping a few feet away from Waverly.

She jolted a little surprised and turned her head towards me, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Hey" she let out, slightly audible. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Hey."

I gave her a gentle smile and nodded next to her. "Can i join you ?"

"Of course" she accepted, shifting on the large log she was sat on.

I made my way next to her and dropped down by her side without a word. She immediately snuggled closer to me and dropped her head on my shoulder before grabbing my hand and placing it on her laps. She slowly started to draw small figures in my palm, feeling a lot like small hearts shape, what pushed me to pull her closer to me before dropping a kiss on her temple.

We both fell then in a comfortable silence, our gaze turned on the iced lake above us.

The last few days had been quite intense, to say the least. During the day Laura and Carmilla had finally arrived, the hospital had called Lily in the afternoon to let her know that Ward had passed away. Even if we had all expected for it to happen soon, we had still been a bit startled by the news. Though, nobody, and by nobody i mean Lily, Wynonna and Waverly, had really reacted above the surprise. They had the three of them just took in the news and had remained calm, composed and hadn't shown the slight emotion about it.

I wasn't saying they were happy about it or unbothered by the news. No, it wasn't that. But they were acting so calm and it was a bit disturbing and unuasual in this kind of situation. Sure, they hadn't shared a relation with this man in years, but he had still been important at a point in their lives, and seeing them so strong and unfazed by his death was impressive.

But i guess, everybody was griefing their own way. Besides, the situation was kind of special here.

"I didn't want him to be buried next to Willa" Waverly finally let out, a hint of anger noticeable in her voice. "He doesn't deserve to be next to her after all the things he's done." I lowered my head down to look at her but stayed silent as i knew she wasn't finished. "I mean, now everytime i'll go to Willa's grave, i'll have to see his." She locked her jaw and sneered. "Even dead he manages to make my life a misery."

I stared at her apologetically and gently brushed her cheek. His funeral had been yesterday, and as insane it could appear, i swear half of the town had been present. I had been confused to see so much people crying over a man like him, but let's say that sometimes, things were better to not be explained.

Anyway, they had buried him next to Willa's grave as you could see, and even if Wave hadn't said anything when they had planned the funeral with Lily, it appeared she was actually upset about it. And i could totally understand it.

"I'm sorry, baby" i offered, not really knowing what else to say.

Frankly, between you and i, i really sucked right now. It was the first time i had to comfort a person i loved who had just lost someone. It was a situation i never had to live at all. I hadn't known myself a loss yet, knock on wood, so i was feeling a little useless and helpless here.

I didn't know what it really felt like to lose someone. Sure, i could imagine but it was still hard to find the right things to say, or how to act, when you didn't deeply know. I was doing my best to be here though, being supportive and comforting, but i was still unsure of what to do.

I didn't even really know if there was something special to do in those moments all things considered...

"Did you read the letter ?" she suddenly asked, looking at me curiously.

I lifted my eyebrows, far from expecting this sudden question and shook my head. "No, not yet." To be fair, i wasn't looking for it. Especially now he was gone. But i had promised to her i would do it, so i would, but i just needed some more time. "I'll do it, i swear. Just, with everything that happened, i didn't really think it was the right time."

"It's ok" she quickly reassured me, gently squeezing my hand. "I was just wondering."

I nodded and pushed some hair behind her ear. "Are you still sure you don't want to be the one reading it ?"

I was almost certain about what her response would be but i was still asking to be completely sure. She hadn't talked to me about it since she had given me the letter a few days ago, and maybe she had changed her mind since then. Who knows...

No, i wasn't a coward.

Ok, fine, maybe a little.

I didn't understand why i was so afraid and hesitant to read this letter. I mean, it wasn't even written for me in the first place. But i guess since it had something to do with Waverly, i was still feeling concerned. And i didn't know what i was going to find in this letter, but i was almost sure it would be personal and probably emotional, so...

"No" she said slowly as she turned her eyes back on the lake. "Actually, i don't even know anymore if i want you to read it after all. Maybe i should just burn it and turn the page once and for all." She sighed and stood up. "I mean, why the point to even bother now he's gone ? It's not like his words would change anything." She had a point. "Plus, i just want to move on" she finished, taking some step towards the lake.

I nodded and raised up too to join her. If it was her choice, i would respect it. And maybe, she was right. Perhaps, forgetting about it would be the best. I stopped behind her and slipped my arms around her waist before dropping my chin on her shoulder as she intertwinned our fingers against her stomach.

"I don't really know what to say" i spoke, holding her protectively in my arms. "But if you feel like doing this, let's do it."

She turned her head to me and gave me a small smile. "Let's do it, then. But first," Her smile turned mischievious in a second as she freed herself from my embrace and grabbed my hands. "Let's go ice skating."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and laughed, looking at her confused. "Where ?"

She nodded towards the lake with her lips stucked between her teeth. I lost my smile in a second and grimaced. _That_ , was a terrible idea. I had seen enough movies in my life to know the ice would eventually break under our feet and we would get trapped in a freezing ice cold water.

So, no thank you babe.

Besides, i was really bad standing on ice. I had the balance of a damn....

Well, whatever something that had no balance at all.

In other words, the first foot i would put on ice, i would surely find myself with my ass on the ground the following step. It was always happening this way. Ice wasn't my thing. Snow, yes. Snow was soft and helped you to soften the fall. Well, except the time i had my accident, but it was an exception and it wasn't really the same impact than a simple fall on the ass.

Anyway, snow was soft, ice was fucking hard. And i don't know, the ice and I didn't get along that well. Plus, it was slippery and you always look like a moron with your arms moving in every direction while trying to keep yourself from tumbling miserably on the ground. And let's not talk about the ridiculous little squeaks you would push and the stupid faces you would make when you would think you were about to fall.

"Come on, don't be a coward" she said when she saw the look of discomfort on my face.

"Babe, it's dangerous. What if the ice breaks ?"

"What if not ?" she retorted playfully.

I rolled my eyes in amusement and shook my head, staying right on my place when she started to draw me towards the lake with her. "That's an awful idea. Besides, it's going to be deep dark in a few."

She arched an eyebrow and let go of my hands as she continued to walk backward in direction of the lake. "Fine. Stay there, pussy. I'll go by myself." She spun around and made her way on the lake, starting to walk on it with the grace of a fucking Goddess.

Yes, because see, Waverly was an exception. She was one of the only human capable to walk on ice like she was a model walking on a podium.

Is this girl was even able to do something without any grace at all ? 

"Babe, be careful" i heard myself said when she began to slide further onto the center.

She giggled and spun around on herself before turning her head to me. "See ? It won't break, don't worry. I used to do it all the time. Come on, get your perfect ass here."

I snickered and shook my head. "No."

"Come on" she pouted, tilting her head to the side. "I swear i won't mock you if you fall."

I snorted, shaking my head once again. As if she wouldn't be the first one to laugh at me. Please, i knew her. She couldn't fool me.

"Still a no."

She growled in frustration. "Since when did you become such a pussy ?"

"It's called being responsible, babe."

"Please, you usually don't give a shit for being responsible. You're just fucking scared" she retorted, looking at me challenging.

I scoffed, burying my hands in my the pockets of my jacket. "I'm not scared." Liar, liar, your pants is on fire. "I just-"

"You're scared" she sang-song, looking at me teasingly. "But you know, it's ok. You have right to be... scared."

I was perfectly aware she was trying to provoke me and convince me to prove her the opposite, but it wouldn't work. I won't fall in her little childish game.

"Puuuussy" she continued to sing as she twirled around on the ice.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my chin, ignoring her. I wasn't a pussy.

"P-P-Pussy !"

"Stop it !" i finally let out with a chuckle. "I'm not a pussy."

"Yeah ?" She grinned wickedly. "Prove it."

I sneered. "I know what you're trying to do, you know."

She giggled and lifted her eyebrows. "And what am i trying to do exactly ?"

"Pushing me so i would join you to show you wrong."

She let out a childish laughter and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about..." She winked at me and started to dance on place. "Pussy."

I groaned and locked my jaw in amusement. I won't fall into her trap. I fucking won't. No, no, no-

"Pussy."

Oh damn it.

I wasn't a fucking pussy.

I sighed and headed to the edge of the lake determined. Ok, one foot at a time Haught. I slowly started to walk/slide towards the center of the lake where Waverly was peacefully standing. I stopped midway though and glanced at her when i noticed she hadn't yet said a word.

And of course, she was watching me in amusement.

"What ?" i enquired, resuming my attempt to join her.

"Nothing. I'm just impressed by the things you can do to prove me wrong."

I snorted. "Whatever."

I decided to concentrate on my balance and eventually managed to get closer to her without falling. Honestly, i was feeling freaking proud of me right now. I had crossed a lake without falling, it was a big victory for me, believe me.

I beamed and opened my arms wild. "Tada."

She giggled and grabbed my hands with a teasing look. "See ? It's not that bad."

"Mmh." I scanned her face in amusement and raised an eyebrow. "Now, what ?"

"Now, we dance" she declared with a serious look.

"Do you wish for me to get hurt tonight or what ?" i asked teasingly.

Seriously, it was already hard to stand on the freaking ice without doing anything, i just couldn't get myself to dance as well.

She laughed with a headshake. "Come on, i swear you won't fall. I'll catch you."

"Babe, no offense but you're half my height. How do you expect to catch me ?"

Not that she wasn't strong, she really was. But still. I wasn't sure about this at all.

"Are you doubting on my strength ?" she asked, letting go on one of my hand and bringing her arm up, flexing it to probably show me her muscles.

Except it was covered by the hundred layers of clothes she already had on her. But yes, i had to admit her arms were impressive, just like was her entire body actually.

I chuckled and squeezed her biceps playfully with an impressed expression. "Wow."

She grinned wildly and wiggled her eyebrows cockily. "Impressive, uh ?"

"You have no idea."

She giggled and suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck, nearly causing me to lose my balance with this abrupt movement. "Babe" i squealed through a laugh, holding her closer by reflex.

She shrugged nonchalantly and brought her lips against mine, kissing me softly. "Dance with me."

I sighed into the kiss but didn't break away and found myself nodding in agreement. "Fine."

She leaned back, taking my hands back with a pleased smile on her face.

What would i do for this woman....

I pulled her against me and kissed the tip of her nose before twirling her around, careful to stay cautious though. I really wasn't into the idea to spend the rest of the day at the hospital.

She grinned in delight and came back against me, her arms slowly going around my neck. "Sing something."

I lifted my eyebrows and chuckled. "You're awfully needy today, Mrs Haught. But fine." I dropped my forehead against hers and smiled mischieviously. I had the perfect song in mind. " _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_ " i started to sing, wiggling my eyebrows playfully. " _Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me ? Don't cha_."

Don't ask me why i had this song in my head, i had absolutely no idea from where it was coming from.

" _Don't cha ?_ " i repeated provocatively, wiggling my hips playfully.

She stared at me in surprised but quickly began to laugh, apparently enjoying the show as she placed her hands on my hips, following my movements entertained.

" _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me ? Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me ?_ " i continued with a toothy smile. " _Don't cha ?"_

I was completely making a fool of myself, yes, i was aware. But at least she was laughing and it was all i was asking for at the end.

 

* * *

 

_**Carmilla - POV :** _

 

"And let's not talk about the moment the head is coming out" Wynonna said, reaching for her glass on the table. "You just feel like your vagina is tearing apart. It's awful" she grimaced, faking a shiver as she took a sip of her Whiskey. "Like, i can't even describe the fucking pain. I think being shot would be less painful."

I swallowed, staring at her horrified, probably as white as the fucking snow outside right now. I didn't know why we had even started to talk about this, but Wynonna had spent the past ten minutes telling me how her labour had happened, with every details, and i just couldn't be anything but terrified right now.

There was no other word.

I already knew giving birth wasn't something smooth and all, because yes, a fucking baby was coming out from your vagina. But still, what Wynonna was telling me right now was beyond my worst nightmare.

"But you know, maybe you'll get lucky" she quickly reassured me, probably noticing my distress. "Some are lucky bastard and don't suffer that much. Alice was already a pain in the ass from the start after all" she commmented with affection.

"Mmh, i-i hope" i said, dropping my eyes on my stomach.

Why i was pregnant already ? Maybe Laura and I should have just content ourselves to adopt... Or wait for Wave and Nicole to be pregnant as well and steal their baby.

Would it be considered as a kidnapping ?

"And at the end, the pain worths it" Wynonna said. I lifted my eyes back on her and relaxed a bit at the sincere smile on her face. "Well, that depends actually" she quickly corrected herself, changing her smile for a cringe. "The first months were actually awful. She was always crying and whining. Henry and I didn't have more than four hours of sleep by night. We were two fucking zombies. And let's not talk about the sex, i don't think we fucked in months."

I gulped, turning back to being terrorized. Sleep and sex were my two favorite things in the world after Laura. How i was supposed to live without this for months, actually ?

"And when you think it's finally done and you're able to have some slack, it's time for the fucking teeth eruption !" She grabbed the bottle and poured herself another glass before turning her attention back on me in alert. "Are you going to breastfeeding ?"

I opened my eyes big and unconciously reached for my breasts as i felt a new rush of fear. "Um, i-i don't know yet. I-i guess. I mean, i didn't really give it a thought yet."

She hissed. "Good luck" she simply said, raising her eyebrows up and down. "Anyway, i need to pee" she suddenly said, standing up.

I nodded, watching her leaving the kitchen while still processing all the things she had just told me in the past half hour. I eventually looked down at Charlie and gently poked my tummy with a small frown.

"You're going to be nice with me Mommy, uh ? Because, i love you little bean but if you ravage my vagina and my boobs, i don't think this love between you and I is going to last."

"Hey" Sherman suddenly said as he emerged in the room.

I lifted my head up to him and smiled embarrassed when he looked at me with an amused look. My father in law had just heard me talking about my vagina and tits...

Fucking great.

"So," he said, pulling a chair back and turning it, that way the backrest would be in front of him, and straddled it. "We need to talk."

I raised my eyebrows surprised and straightened back, feeling suddenly anxious. I hated this sentence. It was just four simple little words but with most of the time the worst meaning behind it.

"What is it ?" i asked unsure, starting to carress my belly by reflex.

It was a thing i had started to do recently when i was nervous and as crazy as it could appear, it was actually soothing. Or maybe it was just in my head... In both case, it helped so...

"Now, you're pregnant with my grandchild" he started, smiling fondly at me. "Are you going to propose to my little Laura ?"

I freeze and stared at him startled. Ok, what's the freaking hell ? People wanted my death today or ?

Mmh, sorry it wasn't really the right time to talk about death actually...

"Are you okay ?" he quickly questionned, looking at me half entertained, half concerned.

"Yeah, i just wasn't expecting that question. I mean, L-Laura told you something ?"

"No" he chuckled, quickly shaking his head. "It's coming from me, don't worry. I just thought since you were building a family, maybe you would also think about getting married too."

"Well, it's not really our priority for the moment" i replied truthfully. Laura and i had already this talk a month ago and from what i knew, our opinions on the matter hadn't changed. "We're not really into the idea of marriage for now."

He narrowed his eyes and looked at me closely. "You don't want to marry my daughter ?"

"It's not what i said." I sighed and took my time to find the right words. I felt like it was some tricked question. "Laura is the love of my life and i want to spend my whole life with her, it's a certain thing. And yes, i want to be her wife one day, but we're also still young and we don't need to rush into thing. We're just barely 23, i think we still have our life ahead to make that kind of commitment. We already made the choice to have a baby, i think we need to focus on that for now. And unless i'm wrong, Laura thinks the same as me."

He cracked a satisfied smile and nodded. "Alright, Kiddo." He raised back up and put the chair back at its place. "It's all i wanted to know." He winked and just like that walked back in the living room.

Okay... Hella awkward. But the Hollis were kinda of weird sometimes, so no big deal i guess.

I released a long sigh and looked at the clock on the wall, wondering if i could take some time for a nap. It was already past 6pm...

Oh, fuck it i was pregnant ! I could eat and sleep whenever i wanted.

At least one thing great about pregnancy !

I made my way to the bedroom which in we were staying with Laura and flopped down on the mattress, face first. I shifted to make myself comfortable and hugged the pillow against my face, smiling contently when i finally found a satisfying position.

I knew that in a few months i won't be able to sleep on my stomach anymore so it was better for me to take advantage of this while i could still do it.

Anyway, now was time to finally sleep. Hopefully i wouldn't dream of vagina and blood....

 

* * *

 

"She looks like she's dead."

"Maybe she is."

"Wait, i know just the perfect way to verify" i heard someone else said, quickly getting it was Nicole's voice as i finally emerged from my sleepy state.

"How ?" Wave asked in a whisper.

Laura gasped just before chuckling discreetly. "She's going to hate us for it, but yeah go on. Do it."

I frowned. What's the-

"FUCKING HELL !" i quickly screamed when i finally sensed Nicole's hand pulling at my bit toe to pop it. I immediately turned around and whined, wiggling my foot for her to release it. "You fucking bitch."

"See, she's not dead" Nicole said smartly through her laughter as she let go of my foot and dropped down on the mat just next to me. "Sorry dude, we were just worried."

I glared at her and punched her shoulder, before releasing a loud exhale when Laura suddenly flopped down on me with the less finesse as possible in this world. But we were talking about Laura Hollis after all, she wasn't really known for her great gentleness !

She grinned sheepishly and cupped my face with a hint of malice in her eyes. "Oopsy."

"You're lucky, you're cute Cupcake."

"Excusez-moi" Wave suddenly said, stumbling over our bodies as she climbed on the bed to make her way to Nicole.

I snickered and looked at her mockingly. "Excusez-moi ?"

"Yes, it's French" she said with a large smile. "It means, excuse me."

"No shit, Sherlock."

I wasn't fluent in French but it didn't take a genius to guess that one.

She flipped me off in amusement before lying down on Nicole and placing her head on her chest, turned towards Laura and I.

"I walked on the iced lake and i didn't fall" Nicole suddenly let out with a toothy grin as she wrapped her arms around Wave's waist.

Wave chuckled as i looked at her teasingly. "And you want a fucking medal for it ?"

She watched me in amusement and kicked my ankle with one of her giant foot. "Bitch."

I chuckled and kicked her back. "Ditto."

"Hey, look what i found earlier" Wave suddenly said, taking her phone out from her back pocket. She scrolled through it for a short moment and eventually showed the screen to Laura and i. "Look what you're going to have in your belly in a few months."

I frowned, propping myself on my elbows and swallowed when i looked at the picture. It was a fucking picture showing the evolution of a baby in your belly during the nine month of pregnancy. And if the first three months didn't look that bad, shits were getting real in the fourth month.

"Oh my God, it's so impressive how it's suddenly getting from that" Laura commented, mimicking a small space with her thumb and index. "To that" she said, opening her hands wilder.

"Yeah, uh" Waverly agreed with a chuckle. "It's getting so big, so quick. Can you imagine if you're having twins ? It must gets so much bigger. You must feel like blowing up."

I stared blankly at the picture, picturing this happening in my body. I was going to explode.

"Are you okay ?" Nicole asked me, putting a finger in my ear playfully. "You look like you're going to puke."

"Holy Hufflepuff, not on me !" Laura exclaimed, quickly jumping off on me and launching herself on Wave and Nicole in a hurry.

Was i going to be sick ? If only.... No, i was going to die ! Being ripped in million piece by a baby. My baby. Who was already changing and getting bigger in me, day after day.

"Guys" i breathed out, looking at them in fear. "I-i'm scared" i chocked out, tears suddenly flowing on my cheeks.

"Hey" Laura immediately cooed, climbing off of the girls and taking me in her arms. "Carm."

"What are you talking about ?" Wave asked in concern as she snuggled closer to us.

"You're scared about the baby ?" Nicole continued, her hand gently stroking my hair.

I nodded, tightening my hold on Laura's body. "Wy-Wynonna said all these things a-and that my vagina was going to be ravaged during the labour" i sniffed, feeling so ridiculous and nervous at the same time.

I perfectly knew i was overreacting but i couldn't help myself i was so fucking scared.

"Oh, Sweety" Wave said, looking at me sorry. "Don't listen to her, you know she probably exaggerates."

"I'm sure everything's going to be ok" Nicole assured me, sliding an arm underneath me and bringing Laura and I completely against her side. "Each pregnancy is different."

"And Wynonna didn't get the best one, unfortunately" Wave added. "But ask my mom, you'll see she'll tell you a different story for each pregnancy she's got."

I nodded a little reassured and slowly calm down. It wasn't like i could ask my foster mom about pregnancy, not that she wouldn't want, but she had just never been pregnant herself. And as for Laura she couldn't ask her crazy mom too. So i had kind of believed everything that Wynonna had told me since she had been the only one around me who had been willing to talk to me about it. But maybe talking to Lily was a good idea.

Yeah, definitely.

"You know what" Laura said, softly drying my tears with her thumbs. "We're going to find a bunch of mothers and ask them about their pregnancy, ok ?"

"Yeah, good idea L." Nicole acquiesced with a grin. "And we'll find some classes, you know, to help you getting ready and all."

"You mean prenatal classes, babe ?" Wave asked in amusement, gently brushing her cheek with fondness.

"Yeah, that" she grinned with a nod and turned her eyes back on me. "We'll all go with you, so we'll all be ready with you when Charlie'll be here."

"Mmh, definitely" Wave acquiesced with a smile. "We're all in this together" she finished, grabbing one of my hand.

"Damn, right" Laura beamed, putting her hand above Wave's one.

"Fucking damn, right" Nicole grinned, placing hers on the top of ours.

I looked at the three of them surprised and simply speechless. And just like that i started to cry again, but this time it was happy tears. I swear.

"Thank you" i breathed out, staring at them with affection.

Best. Family. Ever.

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV** _ :

 

"Are you ready, Guys ?" Laura asked impatiently from the bed where she was resting on her stomach, her phone in hands and Carm lying on the top of her.

"Almost" Wave replied, stretching her arms while looking at me in amusement. "I'm going to crush you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that" i retorted with a confident smile, wiggling my arms on my side.

Ok, i wasn't that confident inside knowing i would need to use my arms and shoulders, but i needed to act like i was sure of myself to destabilize her.

See, after diner, the four of us had gathered in Wave's bedroom, deciding to spend the night all together. Well, spend the night... Not having sex, obviously. But you know, chatting, hanging together, etc...

Anyway, you know what i mean.

And after a while, our conversation had slowly drifted on the name Wave and I would give to our child. And unsurprinsingly, we were disagree. But it wasn't new, we'd already had that talk a few times, the first time being the day after our wedding at the tatoo shop. Since then, Wave's choice had changed a little bit but mine had remained unchanged.

Violet for a girl. And Lorenzo aka Lolo, for a boy.

Great, right ?

Wave's one were still the same for the girls, being Grace or Anna. And ok, to be sincere, i wasn't too much against it cause i was actually liking those names. Not that i would admit it for the moment. But for the boy's name, it wasn't Adam anymore but rather Paul or Elliott.

What's the hell, right ?

So yeah, being disagree, Laura had came with a game's idea who would help us to find a winner. A trivia game to be specific. The first one reaching ten points would win and could pick the name of her choice.

And i was pretty sure i could win. I mean, yes, the competition was tough. Wave was really smart and had an impressive general knowledge, it was undeniable. She was a nerd. She was spending her time reading, watching reports and she just knew everything about everything. But i had also my share of knowledge, and depending on the subject we were going to fall onto, i could beat her.

I was pretty confident. I knew i had my chances.

Well, that was what i thought just before Carm claimed that the game was boring and decided to transform this simple trivia game, into an acrobatic trivia game. Basically, now, we were supposed to reply the questions while being upside down, standing on our hands.

I know, i know... Sometimes i was wondering too if my best friend wasn't some sadist.

And now, i wasn't that sure i could actually win over Wave. She was a fucking yoggi gymnast dancer for God's sake. She was used to stand on her hands. So, i had immediately protested. Because it wasn't fair. She was clearly on her advantage here. And after some heated argument, we had agreed to let me lean against a wall. But Wave had to do the handstand without any support.

But even there i wasn't sure i could last too much longer on my hands...

"Alright" Carm said, looking at the both of us with a wicked smirk. See told you she was a sadist. "Time to start."

I glanced at Wave and leaned for a kiss. "Kiss for luck ?"

She giggled and nodded, giving me a small kiss on the lips. "Good luck, my Love."

I grinned and took a deep breath before launching me on the ground and taking place against the wall, resting on my hands. Wave followed me but decided to stand right in front of me, a smug grin on her face.

"You're alright, babe ?"

No, i wasn't. Human were made to stand on their feet, safe, on the ground. Not on their hands ! 

But i still decided to pretend i was ok as i released a snort and rolled my eyes in amusement. "Perfectly well, thank you."

"Ok, first question" Laura announced in excitement. "What's the capital of Estonia ?"

"You're kidding me" i let out in surprise.

How the hell was i supposed to kn-

"Tallinn !" Wave suddenly said.

I looked at her stunned and then at Laura and Carm for confirmation. There was no way-

"Correct !" Laura exclaimed with excitement.

How did she know that ?

"Impressive, Creampuff."

She laughed proudly and winked at me. "See, watching ' _stupid report on National Geography_  ' is useful after all."

I snickered and choose to not answer. Because first, i didn't know what to say... And secondly, i already had some hard time to concentrate with the blood coming down my head right now and i also needed to focus on keeping my shaky arms straight.

I just couldn't do too much thing at once. 

"Ok, next question" Carm said with a knowing smirk. Ah, i knew this smirk, maybe it was my shot. "What was the name of Jack Nicholson’s character in the 1975 American comedy-drama film “One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest” ?"

Freaking awesome.

"Randle McCurphy !" i instantly exclaimed.

"Correct !"

I grinned and winked back at Wave who was looking at me in amusement but slightly bothered. "Not that bad, babe, uh ?" 

I needed to thank my grandpa for this one. It was one of his favourite movie and i had surely watched it over and over again as a kid. But i guess tonight it had definitely helped me.

So thank you, grandpa !

"Whatever" she mumbled with a small eyeroll.

"Ok, next one" Laura continued. "What Greek mathematician is considered the founder and father of Geometry ?"

I narrowed my eyes in concentration and quickly grinned. Wait, i knew this one ! "Eu-"

"Euclid !" Wave suddenly cut me, getting faster than me.

I glared at her and shook my head. Well, the best i could in my current position.

By the way, was it normal to feel like my head was weighing like a hundred pounds right now ?

She smirked smugly. "Be quicker next time."

The nerves on this girl....

But i would lie if i said i wasn't a little turned on by her cockiness and sassiness. It was kinda hot.

"Alright" Carm said, "What are the three countries sharing a border with North Korea?"

Crap, not another Geography question. I sucked at this subject.

I looked at Wave who was squinting blankly at the floor, clearly searching for the answer in her super brain.

"South Korea" she started, moving from one hand to another like it was the most natural thing to do. "China and..." she looked up at me and smiled. "Russia."

"Correct !" Laura laughed with a squeal.

"Damn, Haught" Carm chuckled. "Wave's kicking your ass."

"I know" i sighed in defeat but unable to not feel a little bit proud of my wife. I mean, she was really smart and quick while being in an usual position, i had to give her credits for that. "Well done, babe" i let out, smiling a little.

She grinned and carefully closed the distance between us before leaning her face closer to mine for a kiss. It was messy, being upside down and all, but it was still a great kiss.

"Alright Lovebirds, let's not be distracted" Laura said teasingly. "We are in a competition here."

And just like that Wave and i answered questions, one after the other, until we reached the final one. Of course, Wave had replied most of the questions right, especially when it had been about History and Geography topic. For my part, i had been quite good about the Sports and Cinema's one. But Wave was still winning with 9 points while i had only 6, and if she answered this question right, she would win and bye bye Lolo and Violet.

I know, such a shame.

But on the other hand, i was actually glad the game was coming to an end, cause as fun it could be, i couldn't feel my arms, neck and shoulders anymore and i was perfectly sure i would regret this position for a few days.

"Alright, Brainiac" Laura announced, "Last question. Jack the Ripper is the name given to an unidentified serial killer that terrorized what city in 1888 ?"

"London !" Wave exclaimed.

"Correct ! We have a winner !"

Wave let out a loud sigh and flopped down on the floor in exhaustion. "Oh my God, i can't feel my arms."

I mimicked her and dropped down next to her, unable to move anymore. "Well done" i sighed, turning my head to her probably as red as a tomato.

She grinned triumphantly and scooted closer to me, placing a small kiss on my nose. "You weren't that bad yourself."

I chuckled and closed my eyes. "You're too smart for your own good, you know."

"Thank you" she giggled, shifting so she was now lying on top of me.

I smiled, kissing her on the forehead and reopened my eyes when i heard Carmilla and Laura starting to bicker.

"We had a bet Carm" Laura huffed, glaring at Carm irritated.

"Yeah, well, i didn't think my girl would lose" Carm replied, shrugging with her signature annoying smirk. "So, the bet is cancelled." Laura looked at her in disbielief. "Anyway" she continued, turning her attention on Wave and me. "Haught, it was terrible. But Creampuff, well done. I must say i'm impressed by your knowledge."

She giggled and nestled her head in the crook of my neck. "I don't know why you're all surprised, it's been five years i beat all your sorry asses at Trivia."

I snickered and pinched her hips playfully. "So much for being humble."

She giggled and propped herself up to look at me. "What ? I'm just stating facts."

"And that's why i bet on you ! And Carmilla now owes me 15 bucks" Laura explained with a frown as she punched Carm on the shoulder. "That she refuses to give me !"

Carm chuckled, leaning away from her with a teasing look. "You're so greedy, Cupcake."

"Greedy ?" Laura gasped and climbed on her in an instant. "Take it back !"

"No" Carmilla refused, bringing her hands on Laura' sides and beginning to tickle her. "Greedy, greedy, greeeeeedy !"

They started to laugh together, soon engaging a tickle war as they both push the other back and forth against the mat. I looked back at Wave in amusement and raised an eyebrow with a knowing smile.

"20 bucks my girl wins" i said, absolutely sure of myself on that one.

Carm was the fucking best in tickle war. She was sneaky as hell and always knew how to make your surrender. There was no way she would lose.

She narrowed her eyes for a few seconds and finally nodded with a wicked smile. "Okay. 20 bucks and," she carried on, raising her index up. "You get to go down on me later if _my_ girl is the winner."

I lifted my eyebrows and smirked deviously. "And what if it was already my intention before this bet ?"

To be honest, i hadn't really planned to have sex with her tonight in the first place. But seeing her so sassy, smart and cocky during our battle had definitely been a huge turn on. And it wasn't like i could use my arms anytime soon. So, you know, sometimes you have to use your mouth for better use than talking.

Just saying...

She looked at me taken aback, her teeth slowly nipping her bottom lip as her eyes quickly got darker.

I grinned slily and pushed some hair behind her ear. "Cat got your tongue, Gorgeous ?" She giggled a little and shook her head, suddenly raising up and leading me with her on her way up. I chuckled and raised up, looking at her teasingly. "What are you doing ?"

She didn't said a word but gave me a look that spoke way enough for me to understand what she had in mind.

So, it was in silence, that we made our way out of the room, direction the bathroom for probably a long and hot love making session.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, Guys ! And thanks for reading, kudos, comments, and just everything. You Guys are the best :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys :) Here's another chapter, but before i would like to ask you something. You probably know by now that an event called Love Fest is going to take place in Barcelona in three weeks, and that our lovely ladies are going to be present. And i was wondering if some of you will be there because i'm going, so i thought it would actually be a great occasion and fun to meet some of you. So yeah, let me know in the comment.
> 
> Anyway, that being said, i'm going to shut up now and let you read in peace :p Enjoy !

* * *

  
_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

"Woah, seriously, it's awesome Sweety" i said in excitement, bringing Laura towards me for a side hug. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you" she replied with a shy smile as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "I hope my bosses will be as enthusiast as you."

"I'm sure they'll be" i replied, kissing her temple before letting go of her and reaching for my mug. "If they're not, they are just a bunch of stupid shitheads."

I had just watched her report and honestly, i had to say that i was really impressed by her work. But i wasn't that surprised though. She was known to be hardworking, invested and she always came out with great articles and interviews, so it wasn't really unexpected. But this report was her first one being so important, and despite the fact it wasn't her usual topic, she had done a great job.

I was really proud of her.

"When do they get to see it ?" i asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Tomorrow, just after we'll get back home." She closed her laptop and pushed it on the side before grabbing the box of cereals. "I have a meeting with them at the end of the day" she informed me, pouring herself a bowl of cereals. "I'm supposed to present my report and then, they want to debrief about it. And i guess they'll tell me whether they're satisfied or not and if they choose to use it." She took a deep breath, grabbing the almond milk. "But what if they don't like it ? Oh my God" she suddenly gasped, dropping the carton of milk back on the table. "What if they decide to fire me because they hate my work ?!" She turned her head to me and stared at me with big frightened eyes. "I can't lose that job, i love that job. And i need that work. I need money. Carmilla is not working anymore so i need to provide for our family ! We can't be homeless by my fault ! What if Charlie-"

I looked at her a bit taken aback by her sudden outburst but quickly reacted by taking her face in my hands. "Ok, Hollis, stop that" i cut her with a firm voice. She stopped her rambling and nodded slowly, placing her hands on my wrists. "You're not going to get fired, alright ? Because first, you did a fucking great report and there are absolutely no reason they won't like it. And secondly, you are one of their most dedicated and talented journalist, they would be crazy to get rid of you. And if for whatever reason they decide to do so, i will go kick their sorry asses and make them regret their decision. I swear."

No one was messing with my girls.

She chuckled a little, seeming a bit more relaxed and nodded. "Ok."

"Great." I kissed her nose and leaned back, looking at her amused. "Oh and you're not going to turn homeless, silly. Even if you're unemployed and broke, you got Nicole and I."

She laughed a little embarrassed. "I've got a bit carried away, sorry."

"Don't worry." I smiled and grabbed the Newspaper by curiosity. "Ok, let's see what's new" i said, making some place on the table and putting the paper down.

Probably nothing too interesting but i had forgotten my book and phone upstairs and i was too lazy this morning to go pick it up. Plus, it had been a while i hadn't done some crosswords and if my memorie was still efficient, i remembered there were always a bunch of it at the end of the paper.

What ? Yes, i know it was something nerdy. But, it was actually really relaxing. And it was good for the brain too.

Laura shifted closer to me with her bowl of cereal secured in her hand and started to real along with me. The noise of her mouth chewing her cereals was slightly disturbing to be honest, especially considering she wasn't attempting to be really silent, but i loved sharing this kind of moment with her, so i wasn't really that annoyed by the noise.

I had really missed her during her month away from home. And even if yes, we had seen each other since then, i still needed some best friend time with her to make up for this time apart.

"Mmh, wait i wasn't done" she stopped me by putting her hand on the paper when i was about to turn the page.

I rolled my eyes in amusement and waited for her to finish. "You're slow" i commented, reaching for a piece of toast.

She glared at me playfully. "I'm not slow, i'm just taking my time to analize the journalist's style. But you can't understand what i'm talking about, _Muggle_."

I giggled and pushed her away with my shoulder. "Bitch."

She chuckled and nodded towards the paper. "Mmh good" she mumbled with a spoonful of cereals in her mouth. "'u ca' tu'n."

I snickered, doing it and started to read again but immediately felt Laura tensing next to me. I frowned and turned my head towards her with a question look when i noticed she had stopped to chew and was staring at the newspaper with an angry frown.

I would have laugh at the view of her cheeks full, making her look like an hamster, but the look on her face was telling me something was definitely off.

"What is it ?"

She swallowed her food, putting the bowl away on the table. "See that couple" she said, nodding towards the picture of a man and a woman, smiling brightly at the camera . "It's Miranda and her husband."

Mirand- Oh. Fuck. Laura's mother !

"Shit" i let out, looking back at the picture. I had never seen Laura's mother yet, and okay, you could absolutely see the same features. "Mark Gardner" i started to read the headline of the article outloud. "All you need to know about your new running mayor of the city of Springfield, Illinois."

I pinched my lips and looked back at Laura who was already reading the article with narrowed eyes, looking like she had already activated her journalist mode. I couldn't help but smile a little with endearment at her sudden change of attitude. It was always funny to see her turning so professional in a split of second.

Besides, the faces she was making while reading or writing were always funny to witness.

There was the angry/revolted one. It was the one where she was bunching her face up, while mutterring under her breath things nobody could really understand while typing or writing in full speed. One day we had tried with Carm to make out everything she was saying during one of this moment, and we had finished with a list of words coming from another planet.

Seriously Guys, Laura had created her own language when she was angry.

Next, there was the face when she had like an illumination or something like this. It was when she was suddenly raising her face up, her eyes and mouth opening wild. It looked like, you know, when someone had suddenly an idea in a cartoon and a small light bulb would appear above the head of the character.

Well, it was exactly like this.

And then, there was the bitchy face. This one was by far my favourite. It was the one she would make when she had to denounce something or someone in her articles and had exactly the right thing in her possession to make a scandal. Her eyes were slowly narrowing dangerously and the faint smirk would appear on the side of her mouth. You knew that if Laura had this face, a riot was about to happen.

So yeah, it was my definitely my favourite one.

"Can you give me a pen and something to write on, please ?" Laura suddenly asked me, lifting her hand up but not tearing her eyes away from the newspaper.

I chuckled silently and nodded, getting up. She was far gone by now. "Sure." I went searching for it and came back to give her. "Here."

"Thanks" she mumbled, already scribbling notes on the paper.

I observed her in amusement and made my way to the counter to refill my mug. I was actually eager and curious to see what she would come out with. I knew she wanted to have her little revenge on her mother, and i was interested to know how she would do that.

"Yo, Pastries."

I snickered, putting the coffee pot back at its place and turned around to watch Carmilla making her way to Laura. "Pastries, really ?"

"What ?" she smirked with a shrug. "You're the Creampuff and-" She leaned behind Laura and wrapped her arms around her neck. "That's my Cupcake" she finished, burying her face into her neck.

Laura simply hummed in response, barely aknowledging her presence and kept her focus on the article. I snickered as Carm pulled away and looked at her incredulous.

"Ok..."

"Don't take it personally" i quickly reassured her, taking pity on her. Even if her frowning face was kind of hilarious. "She just switched into Lois Lane a few minutes ago" i informed her, nodding towards the counter for her to join me.

She frowned a bit deeper, briefly glancing at Laura once again and eventually joined me, grabbing the box of cereals on her way. "What happened ?" she asked confused as she plunged her hand in the box and took out a fistful of cereals.

I watched her putting the cereals in her mouth in amusement and brought my mug to my lips. "There is an article on Miranda's husband."

She looked at me surprised and stopped chewing. "Shit."

"Mmh."

She frowned and turned her attention back to Laura. "That explains why she totally ignored me" she mumbled with a light pout.

I sneered, poking her cheek mockingly. "Poor thing."

She spat my hand away with a groan and looked around. "Haught's still sleeping ?"

"Yep, but-" i quickly said, grabbing her forearm rapidly to stop her as she started to smirk deviously. "You're not going to wake her up" i warned her, looking at her seriously. "Let her sleep."

My baby needed to rest. She didn't need her stupid best friend waking her up in a way i was pretty sure would be nasty and absolutely not gentle. Knowing her she would probably jump on her or slap her.

She arched an eyebrow, keeping her stupid smirk on as she hold my gaze provocatively. "Or what ?"

Of course, she would challenge me. But actually, i hadn't expect anything else coming from her. Though, she didn't know where she would venture by doing this. Well, actually yes, she already knew what i was capable of because it was absolutely not our first, and certainly not our last battle. But i could still surprise her, you know.

I rolled my eyes a little amused and cocked an eyebrow as well, releasng my grip on her arm. "Do you really want to mess with me ?"

"What are you going to do ? I'm pregnant" she answered, pointing to her belly with a shit eating grin. "Remember ?"

I snickered, raising both my eyebrows this time. As if it would change something for me. "Oh, because you think it's going to stop me ?"

"You wouldn't harm Charlie."

"Charlie, no" i agreed in amusement. "But as for her mom, it's another story."

She squinted her eyes, staring closely at me. "You're bluffing."

"Try me" i retorted, mirroring her stare.

We stared at each other without a word. We were probably ridiculous, i know, but it was also fun. 

"Fine" she finally gave up with a sigh.

She stepped back from me and slowly made her way to the table. I kept my eyes on her though, watching every single moves she would do. She had gave up way too fast, it wasn't her kind at all. I needed to stay on my gu-

"CARMILLA !" i yelled when she broke in a sudden run towards the stairs.

I fucking knew it ! Never trust Carm when she was being that fast compliant.

"What is happening ?" Laura asked in surprise, her head finally lifting from the paper.

"Your fucking girlfriend is about to die !" i replied, already chasing after Carm.

I quickly climbed the stairs two by two and caught a glimpse of Carmilla already rushing through my bedroom when i finally reached the top of the stairs.

Damn, since when did she run so fast ?

I barked in the bedroom and immediately locked my jaw when i saw her, standing right to Nicole's side with a devious smile on and my bottle on water ready to be poured on Nicole's head.

"Don't even think about it" i yelled-whispered, glaring at her menacingly.

She chuckled silently but raised her eyebrows in surprise when Laura emerged next to me. "Hey, Cupcake. Came to join the fun ?"

"What ?" Laura whispered in confusion, a bit out of breath. She finally seemed to spot the bottle in Carm's hand and straightened up. "Oh."

"I see one single drop touching her face" i warned her, slowly starting to walk towards her." You're-"

"Ah Ah" she stopped me, lowering the bottle a little closer to Nicole's face. "One more step and she's all wet" she informed me with a teasing wink.

I heard Laura chuckling behind me and quickly turned my head to glare at her. I didn't need her to encourage Carm with her fucking idea. She faked to be sheepish and pinched her lips, doing a poor job at hiding her smile. I rolled my eyes, still a little amused because yes, Carm's joke was a bit funny, and looked back at Carm who was still staring at me way to pleased for my taste, the bottle still hovering Nicole and getting dangerously closer.

How Nicole wasn't even waken up yet ? I swear she could sleep through the damn apocalypse without even stirring one finger.

"You do it, you're dead" i announced.

It was simple as that. Crystal clear. She was touching one piece of Nicole, she would be burried six feet underground.

She smirked. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Yet, you should."

She rolled her eyes with a shrug and in a blink of an eye, began to pour the water on Nicole. Nicole didn't seem to register what was happening right away but eventually started to frown and oppened her eyes, jerking up all of sudden.

"Fuck !"

Laura started to laugh along Carm who quickly climbed on the bed to jump on the other side, away from me of course, and began to run out of the room, grabbing Laura's hand on her way out. I glared at them but decided to wait for the payback and glanced back at Nicole.

"Are you okay ?" i asked with a pout, joining her on the bed. She groaned, still half asleep in spite of the wet wake up and wiped her face dry with the comforter. "I tried to stop her, but you know her" i sighed, gently brushing her hair away from her forehead. "But she's going to eat shit, that's a sure thing."

She chuckled a little and suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist, drawning me down on her. "Mmokay, but first" she mumbled in my neck, rolling us around so now she was the one hovering me. "I'm getting back to sleep." She buried her face in my neck and hummed in contentment.

I smiled in adoration and slid my finger in her hair. "And what about me ? What i'm supposed to do in the meantime ? Stuck-" I wiggled a little around, trying to find a better position beneath her. "With you on me."

"Don't pretend you don't like it" she let out, her lips stretching into a grin against my neck.

Well, i couldn't really disagree here. It was indeed the best place to be in the world in my opinion. Mmh no wait, actually it was being on her now i was thinking about it. Or maybe both...

Alright, it was definitely a tie.

I giggled and looped my legs around her hips, pulling her closer to me. "Are you telling me i'm a bottom, Mrs Haught ?"

She chuckled and lifted her head up just enough for us to look at each other. "Would i be wrong ?" She stared at me, a sparkle of mischief appearing in her gorgeous brown eyes. "Pillow princess."

What did she just say ?!

I gasped in shock and started to laugh. "I'm a pillow princess ? Me ?"

"Yup" she acquiesced in amusement. "All taking and no giving- Ah !" she laughed in surprise when i pushed her away from above me and climbed on her, pinning her wrists above her head.

"You're going to see what's the pillow princess-" she suddenly cut me with a passionate kiss, making me forget about the rest of my sentence.

But it didn't really matter when she was giving that kind of kiss. Nope, not at all.

She pulled back after a few, a dimpled grin slowly forming on the corner of her mouth. "You were saying ?"

"No-nothing" i whispered, staring at her dimples and lips too engrossed in it to remember anything else but how beautiful and sexy she was.

She chuckled and brought a hand on my cheek when i apparently let go of my grip. "Like what you see ?"

"Very much, yes" i confirmed with a nod.

She grinned wildly and gently pulled my head down, her lips softly catching mine for this time a tender kiss. I smiled against her lips and lifted one of my hand on her cheek, my fingers gently stroking her skin.

I could spend my whole life kissing this woman, i don't think i would ever get tired of it one day.

 

* * *

 

_**Laura - POV :** _

 

"Ok Cupcake, be honest" Carmilla suddenly spoke as she returned from the bathroom. "Did i gain weight somewhere ?"

I frowned and looked up from my laptop to her, quickly chuckling at the view of her naked body, the towel already scattered at her feet. "You didn't have to be naked to ask me this question, you know" i informed her, putting my laptop aside.

Not that i was complaining that much. Obviously. But she could have closed the door behind her though.

"Just answer my question" she said, coming closer to me and spinning around on herself.

I rolled my eyes in amusement and shifted to the edge of the bed, moving to stand on my knees. I guess this thing had been expected to happen one of these day.

"Ok, come here" i said, nodding for her to join me.

She stepped towards me and stopped right before me, a worried expression on her face. "Just tell me the truth, i won't get mad at you."

I let out a soft chuckle and started to look at her body closely. I hadn't remarked anything yet, and to be honest, i was actually eager to see a small baby bump starting to form on her belly. But it was too soon, we still had to wait some weeks before noticing some changes on her stomach. Though her breasts had maybe gone bigger now i was really looking at them.

"So ?" she asked impatiently.

I looked up at her face in amusement and tilted my head. "Your boobs seem bigger. But other than that, nope."

"Not even my belly ?" She turned sideway and put her her hand on her lower abs. "Look it's a bit bloated, no ?"

I chuckled in adoration. "Yes, but i think it's only due to the two plates of pasta you ate at lunch."

And the bag of chips right before and the two pieces of chocolate cake in dessert too. But i really didn't think it was a good idea to remind her this. She was a little too sensitive for now to tease her about that.

She briefly glared at me. "The second plate was barely filled."

See ?

I hid a smile and nodded. "Yes, you're right sorry. Anyway, you didn't gain weight Carm, don't worry" i said, cupping her cheeks and giving her a small peck on the lips before leaning away, ready to lie back on the mat.

"No wait !" she quickly stopped me, grabbing my hand and yanking me back up. "What about my ass ?" she asked, letting go of my hand as she quickly turned around.

I rolled my eyes. "Perfect as usual."

"You didn't even look at it."

"Yes, because i already know it's perfect" i retorted, grabbing her hand back and forcing her to face me again. "You're beautiful and still as hot as a hot pepper" i said with a beaming smile.

She looked at me confused and tilted her head with a little frown. "As hot as a hot pepper ?" She snickered. "Really ?"

"What ?" i chuckled, actually proud of my joke. "Do you prefer, um..." I looked up, humming thoughful as i tapped my chin with my index. "As hot as harissa ?" She furrowed her brow further and snorted, shaking her head. I giggled and wrapped my arms around her waist. "As hot as a hot dog ?" i suggested, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Ok, fine, fine, fine, this one was terrible. I agree.

She barked a laugh and shook her head, placing a hand on my mouth. "No, no, Cupcake, you can't say that."

"Fine." I giggled and slowly lowered my hands on her ass, gently squeezing it. "So, now you're reassured, are you going to stay naked ?"

She smirked, arching an eyebrow. "Don't know, yet. Maybe yes, maybe no."

"You know, i wouldn't mind if you stayed naked" i shrugged with an innocent smile, slowly running my fingertips over her butt. "Though, i can't say i won't take advantage of it."

I mean, unless proven otherwise, sex at 3pm wasn't forbidden. I even think it would help with the digestion.

She shivered, arching a little her back and cupped my face in her hands. "I won't mind either" she whispered, her lips already meeting mine in a heated kiss.

I smiled through the kiss and lied down on the bed, bringing her with me on my fall. She quickly traced a path of kisses along my jaw, into my neck and brought a hand on my side, lifting my top up in the process.

"Pumpkin, i-"

I opened my eyes wild in an instant and pushed Carm on the side as i rolled up in alert. I looked at my dad and swallowed when i noticed his face bright red, his hands hiding his eyes.

Holy's Hufflepuff, crap, crap, crap !

"I, um, i'm sorry" he said, turning around. "I didn't want to, to, disturb you. Wh-when you finish, can you come find me downstairs please ?"

"Y-yes" i agreed, nodding rapidly.

He briefly shook his head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I released a deep sigh and glared at Carmilla who was laughing, apparently very amused by the situation.

"Stop laughing, idiot" i groaned, gently slapping her arm. "My dad just saw you naked above his daughter, he's going to have nightmare for the rest of his life."

"Come on, Cutie" she smirked, looking at me playfully while showing her body with her hand. "How can you tell someone is going to have nightmare when he just saw this body ?"

First thing first, it definitely seemed like her smug confidence had came back, it hadn't last that long. Secondly, ew, ew, ew, EW ! We were talking about my dad here, how could she tell me things like this ?

Oh my God, can you imagine if my dad was now fantasing about Carm's ass ?! No, no, no-

"Earth to Laura" i heard Carmilla said, snapping me from my thread of thoughts. I looked at her and swallowed. "Are you okay ?" she asked a bit concerned, her hand softly pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes forcefully and shook my head, trying to chase this terrible image from my brain. "Cupcake ?"

"Yes, i'm good" i finally replied, reopening my eyes. "Come on, put something on you" i instructed her, starting to climb off the bed.

"Uh, where are you going actually ?" she enquired with a frown as she grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Going to see my dad ?"

"Now ?"

"Yes ?"

"But what about me ?" she frowned, a pout forming on her mouth. "You can't just turn me on and leave me hanging alone here. I'm pregnant."

I chuckled and leaned back to her. "And my dad just nearly got a stroke, i need to check on him."

She glowered at me, sighing loudly. "Fine, go. Leave me alone. I'll deal with myself." She rolled on her side with her back facing me. "All alone. Hot and bothered."

I rolled my eyes in amusement. What a dramaqueen. "Good, at least it settles then" i concluded teasingly, placing a kiss on her shoulder before crawling out off the bed.

"Bitch" she growled, throwing a pillow on me.

I laughed and quickly left the room, not without yelling a ' _Put some clothes on !_ ' and made my way downstairs while tying my hair up in a ponytail. I arrived in the hallway and found my dad sat on the couch in the living room, looking blankly at the floor.

I grimaced and walked to him. "Hey, Dad."

He turned his attention on me and cleared his throat, his face turning once again red. "Sorry for interrupting you..."

"It's not your fault, dad" i reassured him, taking a seat next to him with an apologetic smile. "We should have closed the door. But let's forget about it, yeah ?"

Really, let's forget about this incident. Let's not talking about it anymore. Ever again.

He acquiesced with a small smile and ran a hand on his head, his face turning serious all of sudden. "Anyway, i wanted to talk about this" he said, nodding towards the paper on the coffee table opened on the article about Mark Gardner.

Oh. Crappy crap. 

I turned my head back towards him and scanned his face in concern. Since i had told him about my encounter with Miranda, and the things she had dared to accuse my dad of, i knew his hate for her had increased considerably. "Are you alright ?"

"Yes" he immediately assured me with a blink, gently patting my knee. "I was just a little surprised at first, i thought i was having hallucination but then i saw her name and i realized i wasn't." I nodded and grabbed his hand to squeeze it. "She didn't change at all, just got a bit older but-" he looked at me playfully. "I can't really say it didn't happen to me either."

I chuckled, tilting my head to the side as i touched his hair. "Yeah, getting a bit grey by the temples dad."

"Oh, shush" he laughed, shoving my hand away. "Don't make fun of my George Clooney looks, would you."

I looked at him amused. "George Clooney ?"

He winked with playful shrug and turned his attention back to the paper. "Anyway, did you read the article ?"

"Yes." He hummed and stared at me with squinted eyes. I frowned and squirmed a litttle unease. I hated when he was doing this. "What ?"

"What did you think about it ?"

I shrugged lightly. Honestly, it was a good article. Well written and professional. I had learnt a lot about Mark Gardner as a politician but also as a father and man. The notes i had taken this morning were just describing a man who seemed decent, involved and hard worker. There had been a small paragraph about his familily life, his sons and Miranda as well. But nothing too much had been revealed about her though.

Yet, at least. Something was telling me it wouldn't last for too long.

"He looks like a good man" i offered, leaning back against the couch.

"I agree" he nodded, scratching his light beard in reflexion. "Did journalists get in contact with you ?"

"No, not yet. But i'm sure they will soon. I'm surprised they didn't reach me yet to be honest. And," i sighed and turned my head to him. "I'm pretty sure they're going to come after you as well."

"Yes, i guess too."

"What are you going to say ?"

"I don't really know yet" he admitted. "A part of me just want to stay away from this and not answer any questions. But another part of me, just want to tell the truth about this woman. Especially after she dared lying to you about me." I looked at him sorry and scooted closer, leaning against his side for a hug. He smiled softly and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "And you, what are your plans ?"

"I'm not sure, yet" i confessed with a sigh. "Before my trip in Europe i was still wondering how i could get a revenge on her. But then, while i was Europe, i was more focused on my work and Carm being pregnant, so i stopped ponder about it and i even thought for a moment i would drop it. But seeing this article this morning just woke up something in me, and i'm aware it's maybe useless and a loss of energy to fight against this woman, but i just want for you and me to give her a taste of her own medecine, you know."

"I understand, and it's your choice, but whatever you choose to do, be careful."

I frowned and lifted my head towards him. "About what ?"

"About your mother and his husband" he answered, looking at me seriously. I wrinkled my nose up, not getting his point. Why would i be afraid of them ? "Look, kiddo" he sighed when he seemed to catch my confusion. "I'm not saying it's going to happen, it's just something that crossed my mind. But what if because of what you choose to do, it have a bad impact on her or her husband's campain, and they decided to retaliate ? Like i don't know, maybe getting you fired or making sure you wouldn't be able to do your job properly by getting you blacklisted for example. I'm sure a man like him has probably a ton of connection he could use against you."

I swallowed, staring at him a bit caught off guard. _That_ was a thing i had absolutely not thought about. And as frustrating it could be, it would actually be something that could really happen...

Though, would it stop me ? I didn't know. A good journalist would take the risk no matter what it would cost to their career.

"But maybe i'm wrong" he eventually added. "I just want you to be careful, that's all."

I nodded and gave him a small smile. "I will dad, don't worry."

 

* * *

 

_**Waverly - POV :** _

 

"Wave !" Wynonna yelled in the house. "Where are you ?"

I rolled my eyes amused and dropped my book on my chest before looking towards the door. "Bedroom !"

She appeared just a few seconds later in the doorway, a wicked grin on her face. "Hey."

"What do you want ?" i immediately asked, knowing perfectly she was smiling that way when she wanted to ask me something.

She snickered and walked to the bed, sitting at the edge. "Where's Haughtstuff ?" she rather decided to ask, ignoring my question.

"Outside with Alice and Carm. What do you want ?" i repeated in amusement, kicking her hand away when she started to toy with one of my foot.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Yeah, i already figured" i retorted playfully. "What is it ?"

"When your semester starts again ?"

I furrowed my brows, surprised by the question. "Uh, mid-January but i don't start my TA job till start of February. Why ?"

"Perfect" she grinned, nodding apparently satisfied by my answer. "I need you to keep Alice for the second part of January."

I raised by eyebrows surprised. "Why ?"

"Because Henry surprised me by booking two weeks in Mexico" she answered in excitement.

"Holy shit" i exclaimed, genuinely happy for them. "That's freaking awesome."

"Yeah, uh" she wiggled her eyebrows, "Teeeeequila" she purred, closing her eyes with a huge smile.

I snickered and rolled my eyes in amusement. "So that's why you want me to keep Alice ? So you can both get drunk as fuck without having to keep an eye on your dear daughter ?"

She reopened her eyes and chuckled, shaking her head. "No, i'm actually asking you this because Alice has to go to school. But yeah, we'll definitely drink don't worry about that."

Oh, yeah, that makes-

"Wait a minute" i quickly gasped, looking at her suspiciously when i realized something important. "If Alice has to go to school that means i need to stay in New York with her ?"

She grimaced. "Yeah ?"

I sighed, looking at her unsure. Usually i wouldn't have mind to stay in New York, especially if it meant spending time with Alice, but i also knew that Nicole wouldn't be able to come with me because of her work. So i wasn't that thrilled at the idea to be apart from her for two weeks.

"Wyn-"

"I know, i know, it's at the last minute" she quickly interrupted me. "But Henry just told me this morning and i asked mom if she was free but she already has something planned and you're my last resort. Believe me if it was just me, Alice wouldn't go to school but her teacher is a fucking pain in the ass. Remember when i crashed at your place for a few weeks ? When Alice got back to school, you don't even imagine the lecture her teacher gave me. She told me i was irresponsible to make my child missing so much days of school, bla bla bla." She rolled here eyes boringly. I chuckled, perfectly picturing the face that Wynonna had probably made during the lecture. "I mean, she's barely 5, they spend their time colouring and learning fucking songs, missing a few days of school won't fuck with her education. But anyway, i don't want for her to get on my ass once again, so please, i need you."

"I don't know, Wy. It's not that i don't want, but Nicole won't be able to miss work and-"

"Ask Laura or Carm to come with you ?" she proposed, raising her eyebrows hopefully.

"Laura's working and Carm won't come without her."

Not that i thought she would be against a few days in New York, but her and Laura had finally found each other back she wouldn't come with me for two weeks.

"Please. I swear if i had another option i wouldn't bother you, but you are my last hope and the only one i trust with Alice. Plus, you can return to New Haven on the week end. And come on, i know you and Nicole are disgustingly inseparable and can't breathe without the other, but it's just for two weeks" she said, gently taking my hands and looking at me teasingly. "You're not going to die."

I snorted and pushed her away in amusement. "Shut up."

She laughed lightly and tilted her head to the side. "Come on, you can do that for your awesome sister and incredible niece, don't yout think ?"

I puffed my cheeks and looked at her thoughtfully. I guess after what had happened with Henry and the death of my father, she could definitely use a vacation and some fun. It was going to be two long weeks for me and Nicole was going to be upset about it but...

"Fine" i agreed with a loud sigh.

"Yes !" She hugged me and squeezed me tightly. "Thank you, baby girl. I owe you big."

"Mmh" i growled, wrapping my arms loosely around her waist. "Nicole's going to kill me."

She leaned back and glanced at me suggestively. "Think about the sex when you'll find each other back."

I giggled and shook my head. "Shut up."

 

* * *

 

"Two weeks ?" Laura hissed.

"Mmh" i confirmed with a sigh, focusing on the nail i was filling. "From the 15rd, to the 31st."

"Nicole's not going to like it" Carm commented. "Not at aaaaall."

I put the brush back in its container and glanced up at her with a glare. "I already know that, thank you." She smirked and winked, dropping her head back on Laura's shoulder. I wasn't eager to tell Nicole. She wouldn't be upset at me, i knew she would understand why i had accepted but she surely won't be too happy to learn we would be apart for two weeks. "Anyway" i said, turning my attention on Laura. "Do you really have to work form the office ? You can't come with me and work from home ?"

"Na na na" Carm quickly refused, throwing me a glare as she wrapped a protective arm around Laura's stomach. "You're not stealing my Cupcake for two weeks. Out of the quest'."

Laura chuckled, pulling Carm closer to her and looked at me sorry. "No, i can't sorry."

"Sucks" i pouted, looking down at my nails.

"But Carm could come with you for a few days." I lifted my eyes back up in surprise and snickered when i noticed Carm staring at Laura in disbielief. "What ?"

"We didn't see each other for almost a month and you already want me to leave with the Creampuff ?"

"First it's not right now, but in a couple of weeks" Laura replied, pushing some hair behind Carm's ear. "Then, i'm not talking about the whole two weeks, of course, but just a few days. Wave is going to be alone, Nicole and I are going to be at work and you're free and love New York. I wouldn't mind if you would like to go with her for a bit."

"I wouldn't mind either" i confirmed with a grin. "I mean, you're obviously not Nicole but i guess i can deal with you if you're not too hormonal" i added, teasingly.

I was kidding, even if she was a pain in the ass i would be happy to have her with me for a few days.

Yes, i was desperate for company as you could see.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes and slowly arched an eyebrow. "You're sure you and I can be alone together for a few days without killing each other ?"

"Well, i wouldn't bet on it" i answered playfully.

Like not at all. I was aware it would be really risky. It would actually be the first time her and I would be just the two of us. And even if i loved her, and she had became one of my best friend now, i wasn't that sure we could stay peaceful around each other for too long without Nicole or Laura to temper a little.

But i guess it was time to see.

"We can give it a try" i suggested with a shrug.

"To what ?" Nicole suddenly asked as she came back from the bathroom.

I grimaced and briefly glanced at Laura and Carm before turning my head to her "Come here" i said, patting the bed next to me.

She frowned a little confused and made her way to me, still wrapped in her towel. "What's going on ?"

"Um, well, Wynonna asked me something earlier" i said, deciding to not beat around the bush. "Henry surprised her with a trip to Mexico for two weeks and she needs me to stay with Alice... in New York. And i accepted."

"Oh." She looked at me taken aback and nodded a little with a small smile. "Well, that's a great surprise, she must be happy."

"Yeah, she is" i confirmed, taking her hand and looking at her carefully. "You're not mad at me ?"

"Why would i be ?" she asked, softly pulling her hand away and raising up. "When is it ?" she enquired as she made her way to her suitcase.

Alright, she was definitely a bit upset.

I sighed and watched her picking up a pair of underwear and a tshirt before looking back at Laura and Carm who were watching me with a grimace.

"Um, come on, Cupcake" Carm said, climbing off the bed. "Time to go to bed."

"Yep" Laura quickly agreed, getting out of the bed too and squeezing my shoulder. "Good night, guys."

I looked at them walking out of the room and turned my attention back to Nicole once the door was closed. "So, when is it ?" she asked, untying her towel and starting to slip her panties on.

"Mid January" i replied, putting my nail polish away. I had just half of my hand polished, but i guess it wasn''t my priority anymore. I put my stuff on the nightstand and turned around to face her. "You're mad ?"

"No" she muttered, putting her shirt on and reaching for her towel on the floor.

I rolled my eyes. "So you're being cold for no reason ?"

She shrugged and walked to the bed, pulling the comforter down. "I'm not cold, i'm just tired."

"Nicole..."

"Ok, fine" she sighed, finally looking at me. "I just think you could have tell me about it before accepting. What if i had planned something for us ?"

"Did you ?"

"No."

"So, no need to be upset about that since it's not the case. Look-" i sighed, getting up and unbuttoning my pants. "I know i should have tell you but believe me i'm as bothered as you are." I slid my pants down and reached under my shirt behind my back to unclasp my bra. "But Wynonna really needs this time away and i was the only one able to watch Alice."

She groaned and turned on her side, facing me with a pout. "But two weeks..."

I let out a soft laughter, relieved to see she wasn't that mad and tilted my head. "I know, babe. But i'll come back during the week end." I climbed back in the bed and scooted next to her, sliding a leg above hers and placing my hand on her cheek. "Carm is maybe going to come with me for a few days."

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise and chuckled. "Seriously ?"

"Yes. Surprising, i know."

"I'm curious to see how it'll go" she snickered, running a hand in my hair. "Please, don't kill each other."

"I can't promise anything" i joked, looking at her lovingly. "You'll take care of Laura, uh ?"

"Always" she acquiesced with a grin. "I think it's going to be definitely smoother than you and Carm, you know."

"Oh, i'm not worried about that" i giggled, brushing my nose against hers. "I'm just afraid of leaving you guys alone in the kitchen. I don't want to find both of you suffering from a food posoining because of one of your weird food experiment."

I swear if Carm and I weren't here to keep an eye on them, they would have probably ended up at the hospital by now. I mean, who was eating chocolate and cheddar cheese at the same time ? It was disgusting. And actually even disturbing to have this idea in the first place...

She laughed and pulled me closer to her, softly bringing her lips against mine. "It's not my fault if Laura always has weird idea" she mumbled into a kiss.

"Yeah, but," i kissed her back in amusement, gently bringing my fingers in her neck to drawn her closer. "You don't have to try it with her, you know."

She shrugged, smiling through the kiss as she rolled onto me. "What can i say, i'm curious."

I snickered and leaned barely away to look at her. "You won't be so curious anymore the day you'll shit on yourself."

She laughed and lifted her eyebrows up and down. "Geeze, you know for sure how to turn on your wife, babe."

I giggled and wrapped my arms and legs around her, trapping her against my body. "I know, i know, my game is on point" i joked, winking seductively.

"You don't even imagine how much" she confirmed with a playful grin. I smiled and scrunched my nose up, taking some hair behind her ear. She grinned and tilted her head. "What is it ?"

"Nothing" i smiled with a shrug. "I'm just staring at my gorgeous wife."

She sneered, squinting at me playfully. "That's my line."

I giggled, lifting my eyebrows up. "Maybe, but we're married and technically we share everything. So what is yours, is mine too. Plus, this line is actually working for you too, so..."

She watched me in amusement but finally nodded. "I guess you made a point."

"I'm always right, babe" i retorted teasingly, leaning for another kiss. "You should know that by now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmh, Wave vs Carm... Who's going to be the first one killing the other ? Bets are opened my friends ! :p


	44. Chapter 44

* * *

  
_**Carmilla - POV :** _

  
"Harder" i let out, just before sighing in contentment. "Yeah, just like that." I moaned loudly. "Mmmh, perfect. Don't fucking stop."

"I swear if you don't stop making that noises now, i'm done" Wave said, slowly ceasing her movements.

I quickly opened my eyes and found her looking pointedly at me, one of my foot stucked in her hands. "Come on" i groaned, wiggling my foot around. "Keep going."

"I will if you fucking stop moaning while i'm touching you."

I smirked, quirking an eyebrow teasingly as i propped myself on my elbows. "Why ? That's turning you on, Creampuff ?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes, grabing the pillow next to her and shoving it at me. "In your dreams, Karnstein."

I chuckled and dropped back down on the couch, sliding the pillow beneath my head. "Come on, i won't turn you on with my moan anymore, i swear."

I would actually do anything for her to keep massaging my feet. It was feeling so fucking amazing.

She sighed in amusement and resumed the massage, turning her head back towards the TV. I grinned triumphantly, relaxing back as i looked back at the TV as well.

It had been four days now we were in New York together to take care of Alice, and so far, i had to admit that i was surprised to see we were both still alive and in one piece. We hadn't tried to kill each other yet, and we were actually getting along really well.

Sure, we'd had our share of fights. A lot. Yes. And i was still taking a great pleasure to drive her crazy at every occasion i could find. Cause what would be the fun in being nice and sweet all the time when i could be annoying as fuck, right ?

Especially that i had the excuse of being pregnant to act like a hormonal pain in the ass and getting away with my attitude.

Well, to be true, most of the time, i couldn't really control it. I was really a victim of my damn hormones. Buuuut, from time to time, i confessed that it was simply a little game for me to just piss her off.

And it was fun. She would always yell at me and start to threaten me, until the moment i would choose to fake crying (or ok, sometimes i wasn't really faking), and she would stop right away, trying to comfort me and forgetting she was just on the point to rip my head off just a second before.

Yes, i know, i know, i was a bitch for taking advantage of the siutation and Charlie. Absolutely. But it was innocent and just a little teasing. Plus, knowing Laura wasn't here with me, i needed to find someone else to irritate.

My life depended on this, i swear.

And i wasn't always that bad. Actually, for most of the time, we were sharing good moments together. When Alice was at school, we were basically spending our afternoons wandering in the streets of New York and visiting all the things we hadn't had the time to see yet. I really loved New York, there was something here you couldn't find nowhere else. And Wave and I had this love for this city in common, so it was actually easy to spend hours getting lost in here with her.

And yes, ok, overall i was having a great time with her.

So good, that it actually was already Thursday and i hadn't seen the week passing by. We were going back home for the weekend tomorrow and if at first, i hadn't known whether or not i would come back with her for the second week, now i was pretty sure i would.

Even though i awfully missed my Cupcake and Nicole. But you know, during the days, they were all working and now that i had quitted my job, i was alone at home, bored and being here, in New York, distracted me.

"You know, i was thinking earlier" Wave suddenly said, switching for my other foot while keeping her eyes on the TV. "Maybe you should try to show your stuff too."

"My stuff ?" I frowned, looking at her curiously. "What are you talking about ?"

"Your art." She finally turned her head towards me and lifted her eyebrows. "Look at all the street art we saw for the past few days, you could do the same thing. Or i don't know, maybe you could try to find someone who could sell your art in their gallery. Or something like that." She shrugged, gently pushing her thumb along the arch of my foot. "You're freaking awesome Carm, and your stuffs are too good to stay in the dark."

I stared at her a little taken aback but smiled a little. It was nice of her to tell me this. Well, It wasn't the first time i was hearing those words from her mouth, but it was still nice for her to say it again. 

Though the thing was, that, even if i was touched she thought this along with Laura and Nicole, i was realistic. I knew that art was something where just a few were able to make a living of, and i didn't want to hope too much.

"I mean" she continued, lifting her eyes from my foot to look at me. "Yes, a lot of people are good at painting, drawing or things like this, but you, you are more than good. You are clearly gifted. You always seem to bring that touch in your things, that makes it just amazing. Look at the notebook you made for Laura, it's just sensational. It's a masterpiece."

I rolled my eyes but smiled, unable to not actually feel a little proud of me for this one. I had finally realized the last drawing today, and after almost more than a month, the notebook was finally done. It was the biggest project i had worked on so far and it had of course been my favorite one. I had a real pleasure to create it, and i had tried my best to make something unique and beautiful for my Cupcake.

Hopefully, it would match her hope.

I was really impatient to finally give it to her. But i was also scared and anxious. I just wanted perfection for her, and i was afraid she wouldn't like it. So i had decided to show it to Wave to have her opinion. And she had quickly reassured me, telling me i had absolutely nothing to worry about and that Laura would obviously love it.

I was still a bit nervous, but i guess Wave wouldn't lie to me. And she knew Laura by heart, so...

"Thanks" i said with a genuine smile. "But we already had this discussion" i reminded her with a small sigh. "I didn't go to Art school, i know no one working in this area and i'm pretty sure you need to if you want to make a name in this world."

"Ok, first, who cares if you didn't go to Art school ? You clearly don't need to study art, you already got in you" she retorted. "And secondly, you don't know people because you never try to make contact or anything. But i'm sure if you would plan some exhibition or something like this, where you could expose your works, people would actually be interested in your pieces. You really need to try." I sighed and shook my head. "Come on" she exhaled, softly pinching my ankle. "What do you have to lose ? In the best scenario, someone is interested in you and take contact with you. In worst, it doesn't. But at least, you would have tried."

I looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. I was aware she was right, i could try. But i was also too afraid it wouldn't work... Like i'd said, i really didn't want to have my hope high for nothing.

"I don't know" i said, starting to caress my belly. "I need to think about it."

"You're always saying that when we bring the subject. Come on Carm, it's really time for you to try."

"Fine. Let's say i agree, how am i actually supposed to do this ?" i asked, still unsure by the idea. "People don't expose your work in their gallery just like that."

She pinched her lips and started to grin sheepishly. "Well...."

I narrowed my eyes. "What ?"

"We, and by we, i mean Laura and I, had already thought about a plan."

I snickered, not a bit surprised Chip and Dale had already talked about this and made an actual plan.

But it was cute, i guess.

I arched an eyebrow and lightly tilted my head to the side. "Which is ?"

She beamed and let go of my foot as she straightened and slid her legs under her butt. "Ok, so we could ask Casey if we could borrow the Lucky Dolley for one night to expose your works. I'm pretty sure he would be absolutely delighted to do it for you. Then, i would make sure to organize a real exhibition, and Laura could use her connection to spread the world and bring people to the event. You would just have to make your best pieces and that's all. Hollis and I would take care of the rest."

I stared at het stunned and stayed silent for a moment. It wasn't a terrible idea... It was actually worthy to consider it. I didn't know if it would really work because let's be honest, it sounded too easy to be true, but maybe she was right, perhaps it was time for me to give it a try. And knowing they would be here to help me and supporting me was definitely a plus that was pushing me to agree on this.

"So ?" she asked, her eyes full of hope.

I played with my lips, still in reflexion but looked at her amused. "You and Laura had really thought about this, uh ?"

She giggled with a shrug. "We just think you're maybe passing next to your chance to make it and it sucks."

I hummed and looked down at my belly. I was still unsure of what to do, i needed to take some time to think about this. But i was definitely more into the idea than i had ever been.

"You know what" i said, bringing my eyes back on her. "Give me the weekend to think and talk about it with Laura and Nicole, and i'll give you my decision on Sunday."

"Yes !" she cheered, grinning wildly as she started a little victory dance.

I snickered and shook my head. "Calm your tits, i didn't say yes, yet"

"It's the closest thing to a yes we'd ever had, so shut up and let me celebrate the feeling." I snorted and rolled my eyes in amusement. She winked at me knowingly and shifted back to her previous position, throwing her legs on me, her feet landing right next to my face. "Ok, my turn lazy ass" she said, moving one of her foot before my eyes.

I arched an eyebrow and pushed her foot away. "Yeah, not gonna happen Creampuff."

"Come on" she glared at me. "That was the deal." I smirked and ignored her, turning my head back to the TV. "Carm !"

Guess i was back to piss her off...

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

"See," Laura said just before shoving a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth, causing her to stop what she was about to say for a short moment.

I turned my eyes away from the TV screen and looked at her patiently as i took a bite of my _special sandwish_. Special sandwish as _Chef Laura Hollis and Nicole Haught sandwish's suggestion of the day._

But maybe it was the best for you if i decided to not reveal the content... Because, yeah, it could disgust some of you for sure.

But it tasted great ! Weird, but great.

For us, anyway.

Between you and i, since Wave and Carm had gone, our diet had been pretty terrible, and actually alarming. It essentially consisted of cookies, chips and strange combination of food made with all the things we would find in the kitchen and that we knew would make more than one person sick.

But it was our occasion to actually try some new ideas without having the girls to stop us by fear of getting poisoned, so here we were.

She swallowed and dug her spoon back in the ice cream. "I don't get it."

"Get what ?"

"Why _The Half-Blood Prince_ is your favorite one. I mean, don't get me wrong, it' good, but the best one is clearly _The Goblet Of Fire_ " she commented, showing the TV with the box of ice cream.

I lifted my eyebrows in amusement and wiped my mouth before grabbing my beer on the coffee table. "I'm not having this conversation with you once again" i said, looking at her playfully.

She rolled her eyes with a huff and leaned back in the couch, turning her attention back to the TV. I looked at her in amusement and took a sip of my beer, watching the movie back.

The girls being away, we had decided to engage a Harry Potter marathon since Sunday night, and tonight, was time for _Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire_. For Laura, it was the best one. And for me, well, it was actually my favorite too. But Carm and I had decided to tease her one day, saying it wasn't the best in our opinion, and seeing her reaction and getting all worked up at this news, had definitely lead us to continue with the lie just to mess with her.

And it was pretty entertaining.

"I mean" she sighed and shook her head, showing back the screen with her spoon this time. "How can you prefer another than this one ?"

I shrugged, trying to hide my smile. "I don't know, i just think it's overrated."

She gasped and looked at me horrified. "Excuse me ?"

See ? So, easy.

I chuckled, lifting my eyebrows. "What ?"

"How dare you saying this ?"

I snickered and gently tapped her head. "Calm down, tiny L. Breathe." She squinted her eyes and opened her mouth, probably about to begin with an epic rant but i quickly stopped her by nodding towards the screen. "Look, it's your favorite scene."

She swiftly turned her attention back to the movie and opened her eyes wild, totally ignoring me in a second. I snickered and grabbed my phone on the table.

_To Carm - 10.23 pm_ : Always a pleasure to mess with your Cupcake :p  
 _From Carm - 10.24 pm_ : I know, it's not my favorite thing to do in the world for no reason :p What did you do ?  
 _To Carm - 10.24 pm_ : We're watching Harry Potter and TGF ;)  
 _From Carm - 10.24 pm_ : Haha, i see ;) Well, while you're busy messing with my Cupcake, your wife just gave me a massage...

I lifted my eyebrows and chuckled, for the least taken aback. I knew their cohabitation was surprisingly going well, but i didn't think it was to the point to give each other's massage.

_To Carm - 10.25 pm_ : Seriously ?   
_From Carm - 10.25 pm_ : Yup, her hands felt so amazing on my body...

I snorted and rolled my eyes in amusement.

_From Carm - 10.26 pm_ : AMAZING ! Mmmh...  
 _To Carm - 10.26 pm_ : You're aware i'm not falling into your game, right ? :p  
 _From Carm - 10.27 pm_ : Damn, you're not fun Haught :( But anyway, it was just a foot massage, just FYI :p   
_To My Baby <3 - 10.28 pm_: Since when do you give Carm's foot massage ? :p  
 _From Carm - 10.28 pm_ : Can you tell Laura to stop drooling before Emma Watson and to check her damn phone !!!!

I chuckled and glanced at Laura who was absorded by the movie, her phone placed on the coffee table and lighting up with apparently a ton of notifications.

"L., Carm wants you to look at your phone."

She frowned and grabbed it, quickly blushing when she started to look at it. I snorted and shook my head, quickly guessing the reasons behind her reaction. But honestly, i wasn't sure i wanted to know what exactly Carm had sent to her...

"You're alright there ?" i asked teasingly.

She swallowed and hummed, quickly nodding as she started to tap on her screen in full speed.

_To Carm- 10.30 pm_ : I don't know what you texted her, and i'm not sure i really want to know either, but the effect is definitely here :p  
 _From Carm - 10.31 pm_ : Haha, just some dirty talk if you know what i mean...   
_From Carm - 10.31 pm_ : My Cupcake is really into sexting ;) ;)

I grimaced in amusement and glanced once again at Laura who was now grinning mischieviously at her screen.

Yup, definitely not venturing there.

_From My Baby <3 - 10.31 pm_: Lol ! She was just a pain in the ass. And the deal was at first for her to return the favor, but i don't even understand why i believed she would actually do it... BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T !   
_To My Baby <3_ \- _10.32 pm_ : You should know by know to never trust Carm on her words when it comes to that :p But don't worry, tomorrow i'm taking care of you ;)

And in more than one way, that was certain. We were used to be apart, it'd happened quite often when i used to play professional. Sometimes it had even been for a long period of time. So, we weren't new to the distance. But it didn't mean we still didn't miss each other.

And i was more than eager to get her back in my arms.

_From My Baby <3 - 10.32 pm_: Oh, yeah ? How's so ?

I grinned wickedly. Maybe Wave an I could sext too. It had been a while we hadn't done it.

_To My Baby <3 - 10.33 pm_: Don't know yet, probably getting you naked and taking you against the front door...  
 _To My Baby <3 - 10.33 pm_: And the kitchen counter  
 _To My Baby <3 - 10.33 pm_: And the fridge  
 _To My Baby <3 - 10.33 pm_: And in the shower too  
 _From My Baby <3 - 10.34 pm_: Fuck me !

I snickered and raised an eyebrow.

_To My Baby <3 - 10.34 pm_: That's the idea, yes ;)  
 _From My Baby <3 - 10.35 pm_: You can't tell me thing like this...  
 _To My Baby <3 - 10.35 pm_: You asked me, i just gave you an answer :)  
 _To My Baby <3 - 10.36 pm_: Oh did i mention against the bathroom sink too ?  
 _From My Baby <3 - 10.36 pm_: STOP.  
 _To My Baby <3 - 10.36 pm_ : And probably in the hallway too now i think about it...

My phone suddenly started to ring, showing Wave's face as she called me on Facetime. I chuckled and glanced at Laura who was too engrossed in her own sexting with Carm to notice it. I accepted the call and raised up, grinning innocently.

"Hey, Gorgeous" i greeted her, making my way to the bedroom.

She glared at me with her jaw locked. "I hate you."

"Such a liar" i retorted playfully as i closed the door behind me.

She rolled her eyes and started to bit her lips. "Are you alone ?"

"Mmh" i nodded, walking to the bed. "You ?"

"Yeah" she acquiesced in a breathy voice, her eyes scanning my face closely.

I chuckled and lifted my eyebrows. "You seem a little flustered, baby."

"Who's fault ?"

I grinned cockily and flopped down on the mat. "Probably mine. But if you're waiting for excuses, you'll be disappointed because i'm not a bit sorry about this."

She whined and started to pout, bringing a hand in her hair. "Why are you so hot right now ?"

"My name is Haught, it's something i can't really control. It's in my blood."

She snickered with an eyeroll. "Are you sure your name is not pretentious ?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "No, this one is my second name."

She giggled and let out a long sigh. "I wish i could kiss you right now."

"I wish i could too" i hummed, tilting my head with a lopsided grin. "Among other things."

Damn, i was definitely in a teasing mood tonight.

"BABE !"

I laughed. "Alright, altight, i stop."

"But i don't want you to stop" she whined with a pout. "But at the same time i can't stand being that turn on and unable to touch you."

"You can touch yourself" i proposed innocently. "I wouldn't mind at all, you know." She gulped and stared at me in silent for a moment. "Are you okay ?" i asked in amusement.

"No, i'm not" she groaned in frustration. "And stop smiling like that."

"Or what ?" i retorted teasingly.

"I don't know" she sighed. "But stop." I chuckled and narrowed my eyes deviously. "What ?" she asked with a frown, sounding really on the edge by now.

"Nothing" i grinned with a small shrug. "I'm just picturing you screaming my name as i made you come hard." She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, taking a deep inhale. I smirked and tilted my head. "Probably with my head between your legs" i continued, keeping my eyes on her to check her reaction. "And probably my fingers burried deep inside of you."

She reopened her eyes in an instant and looked at me with a dark look. "Just..."

"Or maybe i could just fuck you senseless against the wall or the dresser" i carried on, trying not to laugh at her sudden gasping. "I know how you love it when i'm doing that."

"Ok, i'm going to hang up now" she said weakly.

"Why ?" i asked teasingly. "You don't like it ?"

She growled and narrowed her eyes. "You know i'm expecting great things of tomorrow now, yeah ?"

"I know, and you can count on me" i grinned with a wink. "You won't be disappointed."

"Why are so sexy right now ?" she complained with a fake cry. "And why am i so fucking far away from you ?"

I chuckled and watched her with adoration. Honestly, i was as desperate and turned on as she was right now, but i needed to play it cool. I knew it was driving her crazy.

"You'll think twice next time before leaving your wife alone" i answered playfully. She flipped me off. I grinned and winked. "Anyway, it's getting late and you clearly not going to touch yourself so, i'm out" i said with a teasing look.

She opened her mouth wild and stared at me in disbielief. "Bitch."

I grinned toothily and wiggled my eyebrows. "I love you baby, see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams" i said, hanging up before she could even reply.

Yes, i perfectly knew i was playing with fire here. And i was also one hundred percent certain she was going to make me pay for that, but i didn't regret that move at all.

Because angry sex deprived Waverly, was definitely something i would take the risk to face.

Believe me.

 

* * *

 

_**Laura - POV :** _

 

I had planned at first to leave from work earlier today, since Carm, Wave and Alice were supposed to arrive during the afternoon. But of course, today had been the day i had to absolutely stayed later at work. But i was finally free, and knowing it was already past 6pm, they were probably already home. And i couldn't wait to find them back.

So, it was for that exact reason that i took the liberty to forget what speed limits really meant for a while and had almost taken the highway for a racing circuit.

Yes, i know, it wasn't really responsible. And if my dad would know about it, he would probably make sure i would never drive a car in my life again. But luckily for me, he would never know my dangerous habits on the road.

Besides, for my defense, the road had been almost empty and i was a great driver.

I swear on Dumbledore's life.

Plus, i'm sorry, but how i was supposed to not get too excited behind the steering wheel when song like _Fake Happy_ , _Hard Times_ ,  _Rose Colored_ _Boy_  or _Ain't It Fun_ were blaring through the speakers ?

I mean, it was literally impossible for me to listen to Paramore without singing from the top of my lungs and pushing a little too much on the accelerator.

I was human. With ears and emotions.

" _Dont go crying, to your mama_ " i sang, finally reaching the parking lot. " _Cause you're on your own_ , _in the real world._ " I parked my car dangerously and probably too close from the one next to me because i barely bumped against it but kept singing as i quickly shut the motor off. 

What ? It was my favorite part of the song, i couldn't just stop now.

" _Ain't it fun, ain't it fun_ " i yelled, bouncing my head and shoulders from side to side. " _Baby, now you're one of us. Ain't it fun, ain't it fun, ain't it fuuuun_ " i yelled, mimicking the drum roll along the song.

"Oooh yeah" i chuckled in delight, finally turning the radio off and undoing my seatbelt.

I grabbed my bag on the passenger seat, before reaching for the flowers of deep red roses next to it. I looked at them and beamed, excited for Carm to see the bouquet i had gotten for her.

Believe me or not, how much uncharacteristically it could appear, Carm loved flowers. And it had been a while i hadn't brought her some, so i'd thought i could surprise her with this.

I got out from the car, slamming the door excitedly and practically ran towards the building. I didn't know why i was that excited, it was weird, knowing we had just be away for less than five days and it was absolutely nothing compared to the past month i had spent in Europe, but i don't know, i guess i missed my grumpy girlfriend and Charlie too much.

I reached the door of the apartment in a record time and slammed it opened with enthusiasm. "I'm home !"

I quickly heard some footstep against the parquet and beamed when i noticed Carm appearing out from the living room, a large smile on her face and her glasses on with a book in her hand. "Finally."

I stared at her in adoration, noticing she was getting more beautiful day after day, and beamed even more, showing her the bouquet when she finally reached me. "For you."

She lifted her eyebrows surprised and chuckled as she put her book on the shelf before reaching for the bouquet. "My, my, Cupcake." She brought the flowers to her nose and smiled, looking at me lovingly while i gently touched her belly to greet Charlie. "Thank you" she eventually said in a whisper.

I grinned and waited for her to lower them before cupping her face and giving her a loving kiss. She instantly smiled against my lips and quickly wrapped her free arm around my waist, leaning me a bit backward. I squealed and looped my arms around her neck, bringing her closer to me as i deepened the kiss.

We eventually broke apart, but stayed pressed against each other. She brought a hand on my cheek and started to smile, her head tilting a little as she pushed some of my hair behind my ear. "I have also something for you."

I looked at her in surprise and grinned eagerly. "What is it ?"

"Come with me" she simply said, taking my hand and leading me towards our room.

I frowned a bit confused but followed her without a word. She pushed the door opened and nodded towards the bed with a smirk. I furrowed my brows and glanced at it, rapidly spotting the black notebook i had given to her, or should i say _our_ notebook, with a red ribbon tied around it.

Did it mean...

"It's finally done" she informed me. "You can look at it."

Yep, it definitely meant what i thought. I would _FINALLY_ be able to look at it. Thanks God, the wait had just been unbearable.

"Awesome" i beamed, quickly kissing her cheek before rushing towards the bed and grabbing the notebook.

She chuckled softly and joined me on the bed, taking a seat next to me. "I hope you'll like it."

I turned my head to her and lifted my eyebrows when i remarked her nervous smile. "Hey," i gently said, taking her hand in mine and squeezing it. "I'm sure i'm will."

She smiled a little and cleared her throat. "Ok, come on. Open it, i know you're dying to do it."

I chuckled and let go of her hand before slowly untying the ribbon. I bit my lips and opened it, immediately chuckling at the view of the first drawing.

It was our first encounter in the crappy gaz station. I was standing in an aisle, frowning with my nose wrinkled up and apparently frustrated with a paquet of cookies in my hand.

I was recognizing this moment in an instant. It was when Wave had gone to the bathroom, followed by Nicole, and i had been left alone with Carm who hadn't lost any more second to piss me off by telling me cookies didn't taste that good and were overrated. 

I know, unbeliavable to even think or say something like this, i totally agree.

It was beautifully drew, just in black and white, but with a perfect precision. I was actually blown away to see so much details. It had happened years ago and she had made it by memorie, and it felt like i was facing a mirror five years ago.

It was impressive.

I slowly run a finger on it, tracing slowly the stroke of pen before my eyes eventually land on a quote written in neat handwriting at the bottom of the page.

“ _You see, I loved her. It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight_ ” i slowly read out loud, tears slowly filling my eyes. I took a deep breath and smiled, looking up at Carm who was scanning my face carefully.

"Do, do you like it ?"

"I love it" i chuckled tearidly, looking back at the sketch in awe. "And it's just the first one."

She let out a sigh of relief and finally smiled a little. "Do you remember ?"

"Of course" i blinked, staring back at her with a genuine smile. "You were already a smug annoying asshole after just knowing me for what, like 5 minutes."

She chuckled and shrugged one shoulder. "What can i say ? I still seduced the girl at the end."

I snickered and gently nudged her. "It wasn't for your attitude, believe me."

Such a liar. I had unexpectedly fallen hard for her annoying smug attitude. But what can i say, it was really charming coming from someone looking like Carmilla after all...

"As if" she smirked, quirking an eyebrow smugly.

I rolled my eyes and leaned towards her for a kiss, gently bringing a hand on her cheek. She smiled and pulled me closer, her fingers softly sliding through my hair.

"Would you mind to continue looking at it after ?" she softly whispered, her lips progressively finding the skin of my neck. "Because Wave and Alice just left to pick Nicole at work, which means," she took the notebook away from my laps. "That we have some time alone for ourselves" she explained, straddling my hips and looking down at me with a sultry smirk. "And after the pictures you sent me last night, i can assure you i'm not really able to contain my hormones anymore."

I chuckled, quickly blushing at the reminder of our exchange from last night and shrugged "I guess i could wait a little more, yes."

She smirked, carefully removing her glasses. "Perfect."

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV** _ :

  
"Ok, Guys !" i said as the game eventually came to an end. "That's all for today, well done !"

They all cheered and quickly took off their bibs before racing to the locker rooms like their lives depended on it.

Well, i guess i'd have to clean the mess by myself.

I snickered and rolled my eyes amused, starting to collect the bibs on the bench and on the ground.

Usually, i would have asked for them to help me and everything, but it was Friday night, they had given their best in the practice and yeah, i could for once cut them some slack. Even if i was pretty eager to come home as well. 

Because first, i was fucking starving. Like, really.

And secondly, and most importantly, i knew the girls were back and i could finally take Wave in my arms. 

Just like i had planned, after my little provocation from last night, she had sent me a bunch of threatening texts that had done nothing else but making me laugh and actually turning me on.

I didn't know if i needed to worry about that by the way... Was it something normal to be turn on by someone menacing you to tear your head off ?

Anyway, she had promised me to make me pay for it. And i was for the least eager for that.

I moved further on the court to pick the cone but soon stopped as i noticed Waverly and Alice making their way through the door of the gymnasium, chatting animatedly. I straightened up and grinned happily surprised.

 

"Hey" i greeted them, letting go of the cone in my hand and starting to walk towards them.

Wave swiftly turned her attention to me and instantly broke into a big smile, stopping her chat with Alice as soon as she saw me. I grinned and immediately chuckled when she let go of Alice's hand and started to run towards me, crossing the court in a quick pace. I came to an halt and quickly caught her in my arms once she threw herself at me, wrapping her legs and arms around me.

"Finally" she whispered, quickly cupping my cheeks before crashing our lips together in a passionate kiss.

I kissed her back with as much intensity and held her close, savouring every second of that kiss.

I didn't really care if i was still at work, with probably some parents already here to pick their kids and witnessing this display of affection. My baby was back in my arms and i wouldn't miss an occasion to welcome her with all the love i had for her.

She eventually leaned a bit back and scanned my face, softly bitting her lips as she brought her hands back around my neck. "You're in so much trouble."

I chuckled and dropped my forehead against hers. "I can't wait to see that."

She inhaled deeply, gently tightening her grip in my hair as she stared at me with desire. I swallowed and brushed my nose against hers. I was pretty sure anybody could feel the tension between us right now, and i swear if Alice wasn't here with us right now, i would already be searching for a place to take care of it.

"Are you done ?" Alice eventually groaned, bursting our little bubble.

I lifted my eyebrows and looked down at her, quickly chuckling at the face of pure annoyance she was making. "Sorry, Monkey" i said, softly letting go of Wave but keeping her against me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" she mumbled while looking around with narrowed eyes. "Where is Dylan ?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Wave who was glancing at Alice in amusement. "She wants to see her boyfriend" she explained once she caught my look of confusion.

I chuckled and looked back at Alice diverted. I knew the two of them did really enjoy spending time together, but i hadn't thought it had stepped on the next level. Interesting... But unfortunately, i wasn't training Dylan's group on Friday but rather or Saturday morning, so he wasn't here tonight.

Though, i was definitely going to tease him tomorrow about this little crush.

"It's not my boyfriend" Alice quickly replied, frowning at Wave.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist, dropping her head against my chest. "What is he then ? Your crush ?"

"No" she growled.

"Your sweetheart ?"

"No !"

"What then ? You-"

"My friend" she snapped with a glare. "He's just my friend."

"Yeah, sure" she giggled, looking at her teasingly. "A friend you have a crush on."

I snickered and took pity on Alice. "He's not here today, anyway. But tomorrow morning he'll be here, you can come with me if you want."

"Oh, shit" Wave whined, looking up at me with a pout. "I'd forgotten you were working tomorrow morning."

I chuckled and leaned towards her ear for only her to hear what i was about to say. "Don't worry baby. With the night you're about to spend, you'll definitely have to sleep all morning to get some rest."

And for my part, i was surely going to be exhausted as well but i was certain the lack of sleep would totally worth it. However, i really needed to make sure to set at least ten alarms to make sure to not sleep in.

She cleared her throat, her arms tightening around my waist. "We should go home. Like, right now."

I snickered and kissed her temple before letting her go and stepping back. "Give me 10 minutes and i'm ready." I looked at Alice and nodded towards the court. "Up to give a hand, Chipmunk ?"

She bunched her nose up in a grimace and shook her head. "Not really, no."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. What a lovely brat. I looked at her amused and quickly trapped her in my arms, lifting her up and throwing her above my shoulder. "I didn't give you a choice actually."

She squealed, half laughing, half protesting and started to squirm around to escape me. "Let me goooooo!"

"Nope" i refused through a chuckle, making my way back to the bench.

See, the more hands i had to tidy around, the faster i would finally be able to take care of my wife.

So, let me tell you i was definitely going to make sure she would help me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote at the bottom of the first drawing in the Notebook is taken from Lolita, written by Vladimir Nabokov.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter Guys, and thanks for reading ! :)


	45. Chapter 45

* * *

_**Laura - POV :** _

So, i was literally obssessed with the Sketchbook.

Like more than i could be with cookies and Harry Potter, so it was definitely telling something.

But it was so beautiful... I mean, i was now at maybe my tenth time looking at it since last night, and each time, i was still as amazed i was at the first view. All the drawings were so impressive and brought back so much feelings and memories. Carmilla had made sure to draw the scenes i'd asked her, but had also put some on her own. Plus, she had always made sure to put a quote, or some lyrics at the bottom of each page, giving all the scenes this extra meaningful touch.

It was honestly beyond all the things i had imagined when i had asked her to create it.

If i had to pick one to be my favorite, it was definitely the one where she had drew us in the bathroom, representing the day i had came back by surprise from Europe and we had found out for Charlie.

"You know, i'm afraid you'll get tired of it if you keep looking at it" Carmilla said with a sleepy voice.

I turned my head towards her and beamed with a small headshake. "Impossible." I closed the book and put it away before rolling on my side to face her. "I love it too much."

She smiled and softly brushed some hair away from my face. "And what about the artist ?"

"Well," i started, looking at her playfully as i lowered one of my hand on her belly. "I heard she was a smug irritating asshole." She sneered and arched an eyebrow in amusement. "What ?" i asked innocently, sliding my hand under her shirt. "I'm just reporting the rumors."

"Good things rumors are always a bunch of bullshit then."

"Sometimes, they're actually accurate" i retorted teasingly. She narrowed her eyes and swiftly brought her hand on my side, gently pinching my hips. I squealed in surprise and slapped her hand away, laughing lightly. "I'm kidding."

"You better" she sighed, burying her face back in her pillow. "Anyway, it's too early to be up. Go back to sleep, Cupcake" she mumbled, her hand patting the mat and quickly finding my face.

I pushed her hand away and half climbed onto her back. "And what if i'm not tired anymore ?"

"I'm sure you can find something to busy yourself then" she muttered, her eyes closing back but a small smirk appearing in the corner of her mouth. "Like bringing your hot and gorgeous girlfriend a breakfast in bed" she suggested, looking up at me with a cute sleepy smile.

I chuckled and peppered her jaw with light kisses. "I can do that, yes." I was apparently feeling in nice and obliging this morning. Not that i wasn't always nice, on second thought. And anyway, i just couldn't resist when she was that cute and sweet. "Any request for you and Charlie ?"

"Mmh, yes. Bacon for me. A lot. And pancakes for the little bean."

I smiled softly and kissed her nose. "Alright. I'm on it."

I started to roll up but soon found myself being yanked back down by her.

"Wait" she spoke, bringing a hand on my cheek. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it ?"

She stared at me for a moment and eventually shrugged with a teasing smile. "Actually, it can wait a little longer. I'll tell you when you'll come back with my breakfast."

Ugh, i hated when she was doing this !

I squinted at her and punched her shoulder what caused her to break into a fit of laugher. "You're mean."

"Some call it being mean, other being funny and teasing" she retorted smugly.

I rolled my eyes and climbed back on her, straddling her hips. "Tell me."

"Nope" she refused with a headshake. "First, breakfast. Then, i'll tell you."

I frowned unhappy and crossed my arms against my chest. "And what make you think i still want to make your breakfast ?"

Cause, obviously, i wasn't in the mood anymore.

She shrugged with a smirk. "Because," she began, running her hands along my thighs. "I know you're eaten by curiosity now and you absolutely want to know what i'm talking about. And if i were you, i would hurry up to make my breakfast cause i'm sure you're going to love what i have to say. And it's kind of important too."

I furrowed my eyebrows with confusion and tilted my head as i closely looked at her. A part of me was wondering if she was really genuine or if it was just one of her ruse to push my interest even further for actually no reason. You know, just to mess with me. If it was the case, i hated to admit it was really working.

However, she really looked sincere.

"Do you really have something to say or you're just pretending to mess with me ?" i asked uncertain.

She snickered and softly squeezed my hips. "I swear i'm serious, Cupcake. I really do have something to say."

"Alright" i finally accepted, crawling out of the bed. "But it better be a good thing" i warned her as i threw my hair up in a bun. "Otherwise, i'll have to be merciless."

She snickered and rolled her eyes in amusement. "As scared you make me feel right now, don't worry, i'm sure you're going to like it" she said with a wink.

I stared at her with a little frown. What could she possibly have to say ?

And it was with this question in head that i made my way to the kitchen and started to prepare her breakfast the quickier as possible. Wave wasn't up yet but it wasn't that surprising knowing her last night activities, if you know what i mean...

Cause _YES_ , the walls weren't that soundproof ! And her and Nicole had surely made out for the past week spent apart. Not that Carm and i hadn't done the same, cause duh we had also been apart and she was pregnant and full of hormones, and just gorgeous and freaking hot, but knowing Alice was here with us, we had tried to keep at a low volume. Not that it had been that easy. But i could proudly said we had managed. Not that it was the case for everyone...

Poor Alice, i really hoped she was a heavy sleeper and hadn't heard them...

I put the last pancake in the plate and turned the stoves off before grabbing the tray and walking back to the bedroom. "Pancake, bacon and orange juice" i listed as i made my way to the bed and put the tray on the end of the mat. "Now, tell me."

We had lost enough time already.

She chuckled and straightened up against the headboard. "Someone is for sure eager."

"Absolutely" i confirmed as i took my place next to her. "Come on, stop the teasing. Tell me."

She smirked and grabbed one of the piece of bacon. "It's about," she started to say but soon stop to let out a moan of pleasure at the first bite. "Mmh, fucking delicious."

I rolled my eyes with a groan and reached for my mug. "Carm."

"What ?" she laughed, looking at me mischieviously. "I'm complimenting your cooking, Cutie. You should be happy." I glowered at her pointedly, not bothering to even reply. She snickered and finished her bacon before licking her fingers. "Fine, it's about me and my future."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and instantly smiled. So she was really serious when she said it was important. "I listen" i said, taking a sip of my coffee.

She nodded and cleared her throat, leaning back against the headboard and bringing her hands on her stomach. "So, the other day i had a conversation with Wave" she informed me, beginning to draw small circles on her belly. "You know, always the same thing about me and not trying to show my arts. And, um, she eventually brought an idea that i might be interested in" she stated, looking at me with a small, almost shy smile.

I looked at her surprised and bit my lips in excitement. I wasn't sure she was talking about what i was thinking, but if it was, it was a freaking awesome news.

"Which is ?" i asked tentatively.

"I'm sure you already know."

"Well," i put my mug on the nightstand and scooted closer to her. "I have an idea, yes. Is it about the event we could organize to show your work ?"

"Yes" she confirmed with a blink.

I beamed and squirmed a little, unable to contain my thrill. "So, that means you want to do it ?" i questionned hopefully.

She sighed and looked down. "I-i don't know if it's a good idea, but," she let out a shaky breath as she nodded. "Yes, i think i want to try."

I squealed and threw myself at her, wrapping my arms around her neck. "Yes !"  
  
I didn't know how Wave had managed to convince her, but i definitely needed to thank her till the end of time.

She chuckled and leaned back. "I appreciate the enthusiasm Cupcake, but nothing happened yet and maybe it won't work out the way we expect."

"Maybe, yes" i agreed, pushing some hair away from her face. "You may be right. But at least, you'd have tried. Sadly, we can't really predict how things are going to turn out, but i can tell you though that you are really talented and i'm pretty sure people are going to love your work."

She smiled a little and looked at me with a soft gaze. "Thanks, Cutie. But i'm still a little scared."

"I know" i nodded, bringing a hand on her cheek. "And anyone would be at your place. But you can be proud of you, because you are afraid but still want to try anyway. And i can promise you Nicole, Wave and I will be there to support and help you. Because we truly believe in you, and we're sure you can make it. You deserve to follow your dreams, Carm."

She stared at me with teary eyes and let out a small laugh. "Ok, fine. I'll do it." I beamed and brought her back in my arms. "I love you" she mumbled into my neck, her arms squeezing me tightly. 

"I love you too."

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

"Hey, Coach !" Dylan greeted me with an excited smile.

I lifted my eyebrow and looked at him amused, dropping the last cone on the floor. "Hey, Buddy. You're early today."

"Never too early to practice" he grinned, removing his beanie and jacket.

I chuckled and nodded, grabbing one of the basketball on the floor. That's the spirit, i guess. "Want to warm up a little ?" i asked, starting to spin the ball on my finger.

"Yeah !"

I snickered and threw the ball at him. "Alright, then. Show me what you got." He beamed and began to dribble with the ball, making his way to the basket. "So," i said, following him. "Any plan for the weekend ?"

Just for your information, i was on a mission today. A mission thought and supervised by Wave, surely chilidish and stupid, but since i was too smitten for my own good, i hadn't really managed to not agree on this.

Plus, she had been really persuasive....

Anyway, for now, i needed to convince Dylan to spend the afternoon with us so he could see Alice. That was the first part of the plan.

Well no, actually, the first part was to make sure he was also into Alice. Because, even if Wave was sure of it, i still wanted to have a confirmation by him. I mean, Wave could sometimes get too excited and get ahead of herself, and i didn't want to scare Dylan with the next part of the plan if he didn't like Alice that way.

Because, yes, the next part was basically consisting to organize a date for them.

A date with a five and seven years old kids, i know, i didn't really know how it would turn out either. But Wave had assured me she was taking care of it, so i wasn't going to upset the boss.

Besides, she really was into that plan and it was impossible for me to refuse her anything when she was that ecstatic and cute. So, let's see how her plan would turn out.

"No" he sighed, throwing the ball in the hoop. "My dad is at work, my mom has her shift this afternoon and my brothers are not here."

I looked at him sorry and tilted my head. "Would you like to come hang out ?"

He turned his head to me in an instant, his face lighting up. "Yeah !"

I chuckled and winked at him, picking the ball from the ground. "It's a date then. I let you ask your mom if it's alright and i'll pick you up after lunch."

"Wicked" he breathed out, not bothering to hide his large grin.

I grinned with affection and walked towards him, dribbling the ball. "Alice is here" i informed him, glancing at him to see his reaction.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and grinned even more. "Awesome !"

I tried to hide my amusement and turned around him with the ball. "I'm pretty sure she's going to be thrilled to see you."

"Yeah ?" he asked eagerly, a small blush creeping on his face.

I hummed, looking at him closely. "Are you blushing ?"

"No" he frowned, his blush getting deeper.

"You're definitely blushing" i teased him, lifting my eyebrows up.

"Stop, i'm not blushing" he protested, trying to get the ball from my hand.

Did teasing a child made you a bad person ? Because i really loved it. It was really fun.

I chuckled, keeping to dribble around him. "Do you like her ?"

"Of course, i do. She's my friend. She's cool and funny."

"Uh, uh" i grinned, looking at him in amusement. "And pretty too, don't you think ?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, i guess."

"You guess ?"

He let out a deep sigh and stopped moving. "Fine. Yes, she is. Can we play now ?"

"Sure" i nodded, scoring a 3 points before looking back at him. "You know, i think she likes you too."

"Really ?" he immediately asked in surprise.

I laughed and jogged towards the ball. Ok, so he was definitely interested in her too. Great, Wave was going to be happy to hear that.

"She was here yesterday you know, and she asked about you" i said, coming back to him. "She seemed to be sad you weren't here."

He lifted his eyebrows up, a new blush covering his face. "Oh."

"Mmh" i smirked and tilted my head. "She also said you had nice eyes."

Ok, this one was made up but Wave had insisted for me to tell him this kind of thing to convince him. Besides, it was true, he has really nice eyes.

He started to smile shyly and scratched his head. "She has nice eyes too."

I chuckled softly and looked at him with endearment. "I think you should tell her, you know. Girls always love compliment."

He nodded a little and brought a hand behind his neck. "Sh-should i tell her she's really pretty then ?"

I looked at him taken aback and smiled fondly. I loved that kid. "Yeah, definitely."

He took a deep breath and nodded, looking at the floor. "Alright, i'll tell her."

"Great." I gave him the ball and grinned. "Come on, if you score i'll make sure Laura will bake for you."

He opened his eyes wide and beamed, quickly taking the ball from my hand. I snickered and shook my head, taking my phone out from my pocket.

_To My Baby <3 - 9.44 am _: Aaaalright, Babe ! Part 1 and 2 of your plan accomplished ;) Dylan is totally into Alice and he's coming this afternoon :)

I looked up from my screen just in time to see him scoring and laughed as he started to throw his arms up in victory. "Well done, Buddy."

He grinned toothily and ran to the ball. "You can tell Laura i would like some of her cookies !"

I snorted and nodded. "I let her know right away."

_To Hollis - 9.46 am_ : From a scale of "No Hell in Hogwarts" to "Absolutely, Master", what would be your answer if i was asking you to bake some cookies for Dylan who's coming today ? :p  
_From My Baby <3 - 9.46 am_ : Yes Yes Yes !!!! :D Ok, so i'm going to send Laura and Carm to the grocery store with Alice to distract her while i set everything up.  
_From My Baby <3 - 9.46 am_ : It's going to be the best date EVER <3

I snickered and shook my head in amusement. I didn't know yet what she had planned for them but i bet she was going to put all she had into it.

_To My Baby <3 - 9.47 am_: I'm sure it will, babe. But just keep in mind they're just 5 and 7, right ? :p  
_From Hollis - 9.47 am_ : Absolutely Master :p  
_From Hollis - 9.47 am_ : Any other request ?  
_To Hollis - 9.48 am_ : Well, you could also bake some brownies... Just saying...  
_From Hollis - 9.48 am_ : Haha roger that !  
_To Hollis - 9.49 am_ : Great, thanks :D  
_From My Baby <3 - 9.49 am_: Yeah, yeah, whatevs... :)  
_From Carm - 9.50 am_ : You should be ashamed to use my Cupcake for her baking... I'm really thinking i'm going to start charging you for her service

I laughed and rolled my eyes, before realizing the gym was starting to fill with the kids.

_To Carm - 9.51 am_ : I'm sure you'll be happy to eat her brownies too ;) Anyway, keep an eye on Wave please i'm afraid she's going to go a little too far with her idea...  
_From Carm - 9.52 am_ : I'm afraid it's already too late, my friend...

I snorted and put my phone back into my back pocket as i looked at Dylan playing.

Let's hope Wave would keep in mind they're just innocent kids...

Mmh, i know, i was totally fooling myself on this one.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Laura - POV :** _

 

"I don't think it's a good idea" i whispered, looking at Carm unconvinced.

"Why ? I swear i'll be discreet."

"I don't know..."

"Come on" she insisted, nodding towards the woman who was at the end of the aisle. "She's not looking, she won't see anything."

I bunched my nose up and looked back and forth between the woman and her cart which was above us. "But what if she really needs it ?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm sure she'll survive, Cupcake. Though, i'm not sure it'll be the same for us if we don't bring those fucking lollipop to Waverly."

I sighed and looked at the bag of heart shape lollipop in the cart. Wave had sent us with Alice to buy some things for this afternoon while she was getting the "date" ready, and she had really insisted to find those exact candy. The only problem was that this woman had taken the last bag and now here we were, on the verge to steal it from her.

And it was something i would usually flatly refuse, because stealing was bad and this woman didn't deserve to be robbed.

Yes, i know, it was just a bag of candy but still, i wasn't a thief.

But obviously, Carmilla with her lack of moral didn't think the same way and didn't really seem to mind. And she was actually good at convincing me to consider it with some great arguments.

"You know i'm going to do it whether you're in or out" she said, looking at me unfazed.

I rolled my head backward and sighed, glancing back at the woman who was still busy looking at the cereals. "I know. But imagine she also needs it for her children and-"

"Cupcake" she cut me with a groan, "We don't fucking care. I'm sure she won't even notice she doesn't have it anymore. Now, come on, i'm doing it." She quickly looked at the woman and sighed when she made her way back to her cart. "Fucking great."

I grimaced and looked at her sorry, but actually a little relieved. "Oh shew, seems like it's too late."

She turned her head to me with a glare. "Who's fault is that ?"

"Look, i don't think stealing is something nice to do."

"It's not stealing" she sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh yeah ? So what is it ?"

She shrugged with a smirk. "Don't know, just borrowing permanently ?"

I rolled my eyes amused and walked back to our cart. "Which is stealing. Anyway, now-" i stopped with a frown." Um, question" i said, glancing around. "Where is Alice ?"

"I don't have a fucking clue" she replied, looking around too. "She was just there."

I furrowed my brows and turned around, scanning the aisle. She couldn't be that far, we had just been gone for less than a minute. "Alice ?" i called out.

Nothing.

"Alice ?" i repeated, looking back at Carm who was searching too.

I didn't like that. At. all.

What if she had been kidnapped ? What if someone had taken her while Carm and I were busied arguing about stealing a damn candy bag ?!

Oh my God, what were we going to do if it was the actual case ?!

I started to panick and walked towards another aisle, feeling my heart ready to explode. "Alice !"

"Laura, calm down" Carm said, gently grabbing my hand. "I'm sure she's fine, she's probably going to come-" she released a sudden sigh of relief. "Back" she finished, pointing at Alice who was indeed coming back with a jar of Nutella in her hand.

I let out a loud exhale and brought a hand on my heart. Thank God, she was alright.

"You guys don't have Nutella and it sucks" she said, putting the jar in the cart before climbing back in it. "What's going on ?" she asked, frowning at the both of us.

"Nothing" Carm chuckled, shaking a bit her head before looking at me. "Cupcake, she's good. You can breathe."

I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, right."

She kissed my cheek and stepped back. "Ok, so now the Chipmunk is back and safe, we need to find the candy's lady back" she said, looking around determined.

I rolled my eyes. "Carm."

"What ? I'm not coming home without it. Excuse me, but i care for my life."

"You're being overdramatic."

Sure Wave was going to be upset, but it wasn't that serious we could take other candy. I'm sure Alice and Dylan wouldn't even care anyway.

"Whatever" she shrugged, starting to walk around with narrowed eyes.

I narrowed my eyes too and watched her closely. "Why am i feeling like you don't really care about Wave but just want to steal for fun ?" She snickered, her smirk growing up in a second. I gasped and looked at her in disbielief. "Oh my God, you do. You're unbelievable."

"What ?" she laughed, still scanning around. "Come on, it's fun. And it's not like i wasn't going to pay for it at the end anyway. Ah, she's here !" she grinned, stopping a few feet away from the woman. "Watch and learn, Monster" she said, winking at Alice before walking towards the cart of the woman.

"Carm !" i whispered-yelled with a glare. "Carm, come back here !"

"What is she doing ?" Alice asked with interest.

"Something stupid" i mumbled, looking at the woman who was with her back turned to Carm.

I couldn't believe she was going to do it. In front of Alice on top of that !

She finally reached the cart and looked at me with a smug smirk as she smoothly grabbed the bag and made her way back to us like nothing had happened. "Here how it's done" she proudly said, dropping it in our cart.

"You stole it ?" Alice asked in surprise as she started to laugh.

"Borrow" she quickly corrected her, looking at me knowingly.

I sighed and shook my head unamused. "Are you proud ?"

"Very, yes."

"You're aware you're supposed to set an example for Alice ? Not showing her how to steal ?"

"Come on, chill out Cupcake. I didn't show her how to steal per say. Plus, i'm sure she thought it was fun. Right, Monster ?"

"Totally" Alice quickly nodded with a grin.

"See ?"

"You know, there's absolutely no way you're doing that with Charlie, right ?" i replied, looking at her seriously.

She chuckled and shrugged. "We'll see."

"No, i'm serious Carm."

"I am too" she retorted, glancing at me playfully.

"Fine, if our kid ends up in jail because of you, i'll take you for responsible."

She laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek. "Don't worry Cupcake, i'll teach him how to never be caught too."

Well, i didn't know if this kind of thing was actually meant to reassure me or not...

 

* * *

 

_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

"So ? How does it look ?" Wave asked with an excited smile, her hands clasped together. "It's not finished yet, when Laura and Carm will come back from the grocery store i'll add up some candies and cookies too."

I lifted my eyebrows up and looked at the living room, speechless to say the least.

She had really, really been carried away. I had expected something crazy and big, but not that big... I didn't know if she had forgotten they were just kids and not actual grown up, because here, it was for sure the definition of the scene you could imagine when you'd picture a romantic date with your lover.

But as an adult. Or at least a teenager.

She had literally transformed a part of the living room into a cosy and warm nest for them. She had built a blanket fort with fairy lights all over it and had placed her lap top under, along cushions and blankets. She had also put an impressive amount of candles.

It was really beautiful, and it really made me think about our first date when she had done the same thing at my grandparent's ranch. It reminded me to our wedding night too, with the fort Laura and Carm had built on the beach for us.

But unfortunately, i wasn't sure Alice and Dylan would actually be that enthusiastic...

"Well, it's impressive" i offered, looking back at her still a bit shocked.

"In a good or bad way ?" she frowned unsure as she stepped closer to me.

"In a good way" i reassured her with a smile, wrapping my arms around her waist. "You did a great job, babe."

She grinned and brought her hands behind my neck. "Thanks."

I smiled and brushed my nose against hers. "But, just-" i kissed her tenderly and leaned a bit back. "You're aware they're just children right ? They won't understand all the meaning of this."

"How do you know that ?" she asked with her eyebrows raised up. "I mean, nowadays, kids are really precocious."

I chuckled and looked at her in amusement. She wasn't that wrong, kids were now shockingly precocious. It was actually scaring sometimes, i didn't remember being like this when i was a kid. But i guess it was the new generation.

"Do you think they're going to kiss ?" i whispered playfully.

I didn't remember being that young when i had shared my first kiss with someone. Oh, now i was thinking about it maybe i actually was. Well, if barely grazing your lips with another person was considered as a kiss.

Mmh, what was the actual dfference between a kiss and a peck ? Was there an actual one ?

She giggled and shrugged one of her shoulder, nodding towards the fort. "Well, i would totally kiss you if it was our date."

I lifted my eyebrows and grinned, sliding my hands under her ass and picking her up in my arms. "Yeah ?"

She chuckled and hummed, bringing her lips against mine as she wrapped her legs around my hips. "Absolutely."

I smiled and kissed her lovingly as i slowly walked to the fort. "Maybe we could use this place for a quick date then, don't you think ?"

"Mmh, i like this idea."

I grinned and dropped her down just before the entry. We both kneeled down and crawled under it, lying down on the cushions. I frowned and started to smell around. It smelled just like the perfume we had bought for Alice in Paris.

"Did you spread Alice's perfume ?" i enquired, propping myself on my elbows.

"Mmh, yes, maybe" she giggled, climbing on me. "I thought it would help, you know" she grinned, waving her hand around. "To hypnotize Dylan with Alice's smell."

I snorted and shook my head. "You're deranged, you know that ?"

"Shut up" she chuckled, gently pushing me down on my back. "I'm a romantic."

"No, you're crazy" i retorted, sliding my fingers in her hair. "But don't worry" i murmured, catching her lips with mine. "I love it."

"You better" she mumbled into the kiss.

I grinned and brushed her cheek with my thumb, continuing to kiss her for a little while. We eventually pulled apart and settled for cuddle, her face buried into my neck. I smiled and closed my eyes, softly starting to ran my hand in her hair.

"Carm's ultrasound is coming soon" she said after a moment.

"Mmh" i smiled with a nod. "I'm looking for it."

It was getting real. Not that it hadn't already been, but you know, it was going to be the first real ultrasound. It was exciting, we were finally going to see the little Charlie and have a picture to put on the fridge.

She hummed and lifted her head up to look at me. "Maybe, we could," she ran a finger along my cheek, her eyes slolwy lighting up. "Take advantage to be there to make an appointment for us ?"

I raised my eyebrows and stared at her taken aback. We hadn't really had the occasion to talk about it since our return home, so it was definiteny a surprise. But a good one. Really. And after all, we had agreed to wait till February and it was almost end of January, so it was maybe time for us to really start it.

"I mean, i know we didn't really talk about it for a while now but i thought that since their doctor seems to be great and we were going to be there, and-"

"Baby" i stopped her with a grin. "I think it's a great idea."

"Yeah ?" She swallowed and scanned my face carefully. "So, that means we're doing it ?"

"Definitely."

She bit her lips and took a deep breath. "Okay." She stared at me with bright eyes and softly brushed my cheek. "I, am, really impatient."

"Believe me" i breathed out, raising my eyebrow up and down. "I am too."

"What's the fuck is that ?" Carm suddenly blurted out somewhere into the living room.

"Holy Hufflepuff, it's freaking awesome !" Laura exclaimed through a chuckle.

"What are you doing here ?" Alice asked as she appeared at the entry with a frown.

"Babies" Wave whispered, looking at me knowingly.

I smiled softly and nodded, leaning up for another kiss. "A tons."

She grinned against my lips and hummed. "At least three."

"Mmh, no" i shook my head, keeping to kiss her playfully. "Five."

She giggled. "Ten !"

"You guys are gross" Alice sighed, crawling into the fort next to us. "Can you just," she pushed Wave away from me and glared at us. "Stop."

Wave and i laughed and turned our attention on her. "Why ?" Wave asked, poking her cheek teasingly. "It's exactly what you're going to do with your sweetheart Dylan later."

I lifted my eyebrows and broke into a fit of laugher as i noticed the look of disgust on Alice's face.

"Ew, gross" she whined, pushing Wave back. "I'm not going to kiss him, it's disgusting ! And stop saying he's my sweetheart, he's not my boyfriend !"

"Fine, fine" she giggled, looking way too pleased to tease her. "You guys are not there yet, my bad. But you have to admit you're totally into him, you can't lie to me. Dyyyyylan, boom chicka wah wah !"

"Stop !" she groaned, quickly climbing on her to put her hand on her mouth. "I'm not into him."

I laughed, deciding to have some fun too. "You know, i would totally like him if i was your age. I mean, he's really cute."

"He fucking is" Wave agreed.

"And he's really nice too" i added, laughing as Alice let go of Wave to jump on me.

"Stop it !" she exclaimed in frustration, trying to shut me up with her hands. "I don't like him !"

"No, obviously because you _love_ him" Wave retorted teasingly.

Alice quickly turned her head towards her with her hands still on my mouth and locked her jaw. " _You_ are in love with him !"

I barked a laugh as Wave giggled, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. "Would you be jealous if i was ?"

"I would" i mumbled, watching her playfully.

She giggled and squeezed my hand. "Don't worry babe, you're my number one." I grinned satisfied and looked back at Alice. "So ?"

"I don't care" she shrugged, lifting her chin up. "You're too old for him anyway."

"Love doesn't know limits, you know."

She frowned and removed her hands from my mouth. "You're with Nicole. And just stop" she sighed exaggeratedly. "You're really not funny."

"Is there some room left ?" Laura suddenly asked with a bag of candy in her hands.

"Of course" Wave said, scooting closer to me. "Come join us, we're talking about Alice and Dylan, the new IT couple."

"Oh, sweet !" She crawled under and flopped down next to Wave. "So, what's up ? When's the wedding ?" she said, watching Alice teasingly.

She let out a low growl and shook her head irritated. "You know what, you're all suck and i'm going with Carm because she's definitely the coolest !" She stuck her tongue at the three of us and quickly got out of the fort angrily.

"Ouch" i chuckled, bringing a hand to my heart. "That hurts. _I am_ the coolest !"

Laura snickered and opened the candy bag, taking out a lollipop. "Not as much as Carm apparently." I squinted and flipped her out playfully. She chuckled and brought one of the lolli in her mouth. "Hey, i'm just reporting what the Monkey said."

"Great, you found some" Wave cheered, taking the bag from Laura's laps.

"Yup" she nodded, lifting her eyebrows up and down. "Carm actually stole it from an innocent woman though."

"What ?" i frowned in confusion.

"I didn't steal it" Carm sighed in amusement as she crawled under the tent. "The Cupcake just overreacts" she stated, lying down half on me and Wave. "It was just the last bag and a woman took it before we could, so i took it back when she was looking away" she explained with a shrug. "No big deal. I'm sure she didn't even notice the damn candies were missing anyway."

I snickered and looked at Carm amused. Why i wasn't even the slightest surprised ?

"You can't know that for sure" Laura immediately retorted with a scowl.

"Well, now it's done anyway" Wave chimed in with a shrug, seeming more satisfied than bothered by the look on her face. "And i have my lollipops heart so. Thanks, Guys."

"You're welcome" Carm replied before looking at me with a smug smirk. "So, i'm the coolest uh ?"

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "She definitely has questionable taste."

She chuckled and pinched my legs. "Bitch."

I grinned and pulled her closer to me for a quick hug. She smiled and pulled back, shifting towards Laura and leaning against her. "So, i need to talk to you Guys" she suddenly said, looking at Wave and I seriously. "I, um, want to try the event you guys talked about."

"Seriously ?" Wave immediately said in excitement.

"Mmh" she nodded, briefly glancing at Laura who was staring back at her proudly. "I am scared and everything" she continued, looking back at Wave and I, "But i know that you are here with me, so it's a little bit less intimidating and it actually gives me the strength and courage to try it."

I grinned wildly and stared at her as proudly as Laura was looking at her right now. Wave had told me about their idea with Laura and i had instantly thought it was a great one. It had been a while we all wanted for Carm to chase after her dream. She deserved nothing but the best in her life, and i was sure she could really make it if she gave herself a little bit more credit.

And it was apparently time. She looked finally ready and i couldn't be more proud and excited for her.

"That's awesome" i let out, leaning towards her to take her back into my arms. "You're going to do great" i said, holding her tightly.

She wrapped her arms around me and chuckled softly. "I hope."

"You will" Wave assured, joining the hug.

"Because you're the best" Laura finally concluded, joining the hug too by wrapping her arms around the three of us.

She laughed tearidly and shook her head. "You Guys are the worst to make me cry but," she sniffed and smiled genuinely. "I guess, it's one of those time where i can be sentimental so... Thanks, Guys. I fucking love you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Guys, hope you like it :) Take care !


End file.
